Fate Supremacy ROTA UM: Desejo
by Goldfield
Summary: Jorge acabou de passar no vestibular. Irá, agora, cursar História na distante cidade de Franca. Mal sabe que está caindo de cabeça na chamada Guerra do Graal. Mais que isso, uma disputa de supremacia entre famílias de magos que remonta a muitos séculos...
1. Prólogo

**Fate/Supremacy**

"_Como eu poderia ter idéia deste meu destino ao me mudar para essa desconhecida e misteriosa cidade? Três colinas... Três famílias de magos. E uma guerra sangrenta pela invocação do artefato capaz de realizar qualquer desejo..." _

_**Notas Iniciais**__:_

_1 – Esta fanfic possui como cenário uma versão "romanceada" da cidade de Franca – SP, Brasil. Embora muitos dos acontecimentos e locais descritos no enredo sejam pautados em suas contrapartes reais, as famílias de magos, nomes e eventos relacionados a elas descritos nesta história são fictícios, e qualquer semelhança com a realidade não passa de mera coincidência._

_2 – Assim como a visual novel original de "Fate/Stay Night", esta história possuirá três rotas, ou seja, três versões diferentes entre si de uma mesma base de enredo. Esta primeira versão da fanfiction cobrirá a primeira rota, chamada "Desejo". As demais serão escritas após o término da presente._

_

* * *

_

_Prólogo_

_Este é um relato de cinqüenta anos atrás... Mas ele ainda corre vivo em minha mente como se houvesse ocorrido ontem..._

O grande paquiderme agonizava junto ao chão, ofegante. Um sangue grosso, fruto da hemorragia interna que sofria, escorria de sua boca aberta e estática, manchando suas compridas presas de marfim e escorrendo pelo asfalto. A massa do animal, em meio à rua, se assemelhava à de um gigante mitológico tombado. A escuridão da noite, sob o esparso brilho do luar minguante, permitia a um observador distante identificar apenas o volume derrubado do mamífero, mas caso alguém ousasse chegar mais perto... veria diversos projéteis fincados por todo seu corpo, chegando às dezenas... Flechas enterradas em sua pele enrugada e cinzenta, perfurando sua carne e lhe trazendo a morte. E o mais espantoso era que, ao olhar atento, nenhum dos disparos aparentava ter errado o alvo.

Havia alguém de pé junto ao elefante. A armadura e o elmo que usava, o metal destes refletindo lampejos pálidos em meio à penumbra, levemente prateados, revelavam se tratar de alguém totalmente fora de seu tempo original. A tez morena de homem da costa sul do Mediterrâneo combinava com seus traços faciais fortes e sérios, além dos músculos bem-cultivados. Por baixo de seu peitoral forjado podia-se ver partes de uma túnica bege, as sólidas pernas estando nuas e os pés metidos em sandálias da época dos Césares. Apesar de manter-se firme sobre estes, mais de perto se podia notar no indivíduo um leve tremor corporal, além da face paralisada, com olhos sem piscar e lábios retraídos... dos quais pingavam alguns filetes de sangue. Via-se, assim como no paquiderme, flechas fincadas em si. Três ou quatro, na região do peito, tendo perfurado sua armadura como se seu material não passasse de papel. Possuía incrível resistência para ainda não ter caído ao menos de joelhos, sem contar sua força de vontade. Bem, desta nunca fora possível duvidar. Afinal, em vida, aquele homem percorrera os Alpes nas mais contrárias condições para atacar os inimigos que ameaçavam sua pátria...

- Não deveria subestimar o poder de meu servo, _Rider_... – afirmou, numa voz em tom triunfante, uma figura feminina diante do animal e homem expirantes.

O vulto em questão era o de uma mulher jovem, cerca de vinte anos, corpo dotado de belos contornos. Os cabelos castanhos compridos e encaracolados lhe caíam até os ombros, seu busto e quadril avantajados. Olhos verdes. A pele era muito clara, coberta por uma blusa de lã azul, calças marrons de algodão e pés calçando sapatos de salto alto finos e caros. Estes haviam sido manufaturados por sua própria família. Era sabido que, além de exímios magos, os Petruglia constituíam os mais tradicionais fabricantes de calçados de Franca. Daniela, como se chamava, nunca tomara parte direta no processo de confecção, mas seus pais lhe revelaram logo cedo que alguns truques mágicos eram utilizados para favorecer o produto final. Não era à toa que há alguns anos eles haviam começado a exportar. E pensar que tudo era feito numa oficina nos fundos de sua casa...

Talvez as outras duas famílias de conjuradores na cidade nunca houvessem ousado entrar no ramo devido justamente à excelência dos Petruglia. Caso um dia entrassem, sabiam que seriam facilmente superados...

- Daniela, você está divagando de novo?

A voz masculina partiu do lado direito da jovem, onde uma outra silhueta logo surgiu. Esta no entanto era alta, forte e bem mais imponente do que a da maga iniciante. O corpo encontrava-se coberto, da cabeça aos joelhos, por uma capa verde dotada de capuz. Apenas os pés encontravam-se totalmente à mostra, metidos em velhas botas marrons. O pouco do rosto do personagem que podia ser visualizado mostrava uma pele clara, alguns fios de cabelo loiro sobre a testa e um cavanhaque envolvendo a boca na mesma cor. Às suas costas, o homem trazia um grande e bem-cuidado arco, sua estrutura eximiamente esculpida na mais nobre madeira. Junto a ele, uma aljava de pano continha vasto número de flechas, preenchendo todo o espaço disponível. Como se seu portador não houvesse utilizado nenhuma até o momento.

- Apenas por um instante... – respondeu a mestre, abandonando os pensamentos distantes que freqüentemente invadiam sua mente nos momentos mais impróprios. – Vamos terminar logo com isto!

- Já está terminado... – o loiro murmurou, apontando sutilmente para frente com o queixo.

Olhando na mesma direção, Daniela notou que uma nova fonte de luz clareava a noite. Ela provinha do elefante e do homem de pé junto a ele, que, fragmentando-se em pequenos pontos brilhantes, desvaneciam como se sua existência naquele plano fosse subitamente revogada. O indivíduo moreno, no entanto, ainda teve tempo de pronunciar algumas firmes e lúcidas palavras:

- És mesmo valoroso guerreiro, senhor de Sherwood! Não há quem possa escapar de sua emboscada em meio às árvores da floresta que tão bem conhece!

- Foi uma bela luta, "Graça de Baal" – respondeu o servo da maga Daniela Petruglia. – Também provou sua coragem e sua exímia habilidade com uma montaria. Que seu espírito possa repousar em paz até ser invocado novamente.

- Eu ao menos tombo numa terra onde no passado pisaram meus antepassados... Vencido por um arqueiro de uma ilha em que seus nativos também lutaram contra o domínio da águia romana. E assim me despeço...

Assim falando, Hanibal Barca terminou de desaparecer, junto ao paquiderme que tão bem lhe servira em combate – apesar de não ter sido páreo para o "Fantasma Nobre" de _Archer_. Daniela agradeceu aos deuses pelo confronto ter ocorrido de forma rápida e sem testemunhas. O lugar escolhido fora os arredores da Estação, não muito longe de sua casa, justamente no topo da colina em que predominava sua família. Após o trem da meia-noite, os arredores, pouco povoados, costumavam ficar ausentes de transeuntes indesejados, e a pouca iluminação pública contribuía para que nenhum curioso conseguisse ver algo com clareza sem ter de chegar muito perto. Mais uma luta vencida, sem testemunhas a serem silenciadas por feitiços de eliminação de memória ou enviadas aos cuidados do árbitro da guerra. Nem mesmo o mestre de Hanibal se encontrara presente, demonstrando mais uma vez que na família Piemonte só existiam covardes... Ao menos isso facilitara sua vida.

A maga suspirou. _Rider_ fora o quinto servo a ser eliminado, só restando agora dois, contando _Archer_. Ou seja, existia somente mais um mestre a ser enfrentado, justamente o que mais preocupava Daniela. O representante da família Percival. O clã que dominava magias de materialização tão bem e que trouxera a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado para aquelas terras...

- Sabe, Robin, algo que Hanibal disse antes de desvanecer me esclareceu algo... – falou a mestre colocando-se a andar, procurando não pensar, ao menos no momento, no grande desafio que tinha pela frente.

- O que exatamente? – indagou o servo, assumindo sua forma espiritual, invisível a terceiros, enquanto acompanhava a moça.

- Ele afirmou estar satisfeito por morrer numa terra em que pisaram seus antepassados... Isso revela que os fenícios realmente chegaram ao litoral do Brasil na Antigüidade, e que o mestre da família Piemonte, seja quem for, utilizou algum artefato antigo oriundo de Cartago como catalisador na hora de invocar Hanibal...

- Um artifício sábio. Porém esse mestre terá agora de recorrer ao clérigo naquela igreja para não ser ceifado pelo mago dos Percival... Isso se a fama de carniceiros que eles possuem realmente tiver fundamento...

- Acredite, tem sim... – suspirou a maga, dobrando com _Archer_ uma esquina no caminho para sua casa. – Não queria dizer isso, mas... estou com medo, Robin. Alguns de meus antepassados morreram lutando contra essa família. Eles são cruéis e não medem esforços, quaisquer sejam, para conseguirem o que querem. No início minha linhagem, quando se transferiu para Franca, era pacífica e amigável, tendo de se isolar e rudimentar seus métodos justamente para conseguir resistir aos Percival...

- A barreira anticomércio faz parte dessa estratégia?

- Sim, faz. Admiro suas deduções.

Enquanto os Petruglia sempre se ocuparam com a manufatura de calçados, os Percival, instalados na colina central da cidade, desde cedo se dedicaram às atividades comerciais e prestação de serviços. Possuíam lojas, armazéns, pensões... Tudo lhes sendo fonte de incrível lucro, o qual empregavam numa vida extremamente luxuosa e nos mais sofisticados métodos e materiais necessários para a prática de magia. Não era à toa que haviam sido eles, através do contato com os estrangeiros Einzbern, os responsáveis pelo aperfeiçoamento da técnica de invocação do Graal. Os componentes materiais requeridos eram raros e assim caríssimos, totalmente inacessíveis a um mago sem vastos recursos financeiros. Os Percival, porém, os tinham. E se aproveitavam dessa vantagem para humilhar e subjugar pela violência as outras duas famílias sempre que tinham oportunidade.

Estas, por sua vez, foram obrigadas a "descer o nível" para lidar com tal opressão. Foi assim que, durante uma aliança momentânea cerca de quinze anos antes, conjuraram, em segredo, em torno de Franca, uma barreira mágica cujos efeitos prejudicavam o funcionamento do comércio e serviços na cidade, visando assim atingir diretamente os Percival. Os efeitos, no entanto, não prejudicaram muito a família, que logo descobriu o esquema e passou a remover o feitiço. Os Petruglia e Piemonte, porém, sempre voltavam depois e re-conjuravam a barreira, num ciclo que vinha durando até aquele momento. Ainda que não conseguissem dar grande prejuízo aos Percival, ao menos era um trunfo que possuíam contra eles.

- Ai, ai...

Diante do suspiro de sua mestre, o servo _Archer_ inquiriu, olhar sereno:

- Ainda atordoada pelo fato de ter de enfrentar o mestre restante, Daniela?

- Sim... – replicou a maga desanimada, lançando um olhar para trás, onde, sobre a colina central da urbe, a imponente torre da catedral marcava o território da família inimiga. – É o único participante da guerra do qual não temos informação alguma, seja do mestre ou do servo. Espero que Morgana retorne com alguma informação...

- Ela retornará – sorriu o loiro de capuz. – Seu plano para sondar o centro da cidade mostra-se bastante cuidadoso e eficiente. Pela manhã, talvez, nós já tenhamos algo concreto.

- E também estou preocupada com você... Seu Fantasma Nobre consome _prana_ demais, ainda mais por fundir duas realidades. Pensei até que o perderia quando resolveu usá-lo...

- Não sou imprudente, minha dama. Se o utilizei, é porque sabia ter energia mágica suficiente para isso. Hanibal foi derrotado rapidamente graças a ele, não foi? Mas sim, reconheço que as forças que me restam neste instante são poucas. Necessito que meu _prana_ seja restaurado...

- Eu o farei assim que chegarmos em casa, _Archer_... Será o merecido descanso que coroará esta noite marcada pela vitória... Nossa vitória.

Súbito, Daniela parou. O servo levou alguns passos antes de também se deter e perceber que a maga não mais o acompanhava. A rua, com exceção da presença de ambos, encontrava-se deserta, o calçamento de pedras revestido por pálido manto luminoso em meio à madrugada que avançava. Postes incertos lançavam focos dispersos de claridade aqui e ali, e não havia qualquer sinal de pessoa ou veículo. Imóvel, olhos fixos em _Archer_, a jovem venceu então a curta distância que a separava do servo, este também fixando suas pupilas azuis nas verdes da mestre... E, com seus corpos se enlaçando e trocando calor, as bocas uniram-se num desejado e prolongado beijo.

* * *

_Varre, varre, varre, varre, varre, varre vassourinha!_

_ Varre, varre, a bandalheira!_

_ Que o povo, já está cansado_

_ De sofrer dessa maneira_

_ Jânio Quadros é a esperança desse povo abandonado!_

Daniela virou pela cama para um lado, para o outro... Escondeu a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, comprimiu os ouvidos... mas não conseguiu dormir mais. Como odiava época eleitoral! Aquelas malditas Kombis rodavam Franca inteira, até os bairros mais afastados como a Estação, com alto-falantes ligados enfiando nos ouvidos de todos os terríveis _jingles_ dos candidatos. Esperava que aquilo terminasse logo, com _vassourinha_ ou não...

A maga, seminua embaixo dos lençóis, virou-se de novo para o outro lado da cama... Deparando-se com a figura de _Archer_, peito descoberto e músculos definidos à mostra, sentado sobre a cama com o resto do corpo despido imerso nas cobertas. Ajeitando os curtos cabelos loiros com uma mão, com a outra acariciou o rosto da mestre, perguntando:

- Dormiu bem?

- O suficiente para recuperar minhas energias... – ela respondeu em meio a um bocejo. – Espero que ontem eu tenha recuperado as suas também...

- Recuperou sim. Estou pronto para mais uma luta, minha dama.

A moça levantou-se e, diante do espelho sobre a bonita cômoda do quarto, arrumou brevemente o cabelo, para então abrir algumas gavetas e apanhar as roupas que usaria aquele dia, tirando assim a camisola com a qual dormira. O servo, enquanto isso, também se pôs a andar assoviando pelo quarto, pegando seus trajes e a capa, que deixara pendurados perto da porta, e igualmente se vestindo. Nisso, pelo reflexo do espelho, Daniela pôde visualizar, inserida no céu nublado do lado de fora, uma figura alada singrar o ar e, abrindo suas imponentes asas marrons e brancas, empoleirar-se junto ao parapeito da janela do cômodo. Era uma coruja, que ali permaneceu girando seus olhos pelo interior do recinto. Já os da maga, por sua vez, brilharam ao vê-la, exclamando:

- Morgana! Ela voltou!

Ela em seguida avançou correndo até o animal, _Archer_, após terminar de se vestir, também se aproximando num sorriso. A ave nem sequer se incomodou com a presença dos dois, afinal não era uma criatura comum, e sim a familiar de Daniela. Um animal mágico por ela enviado à colina central da cidade para espionar as atividades da família Percival. E agora constataria se o estratagema gerara ou não resultados.

Estendendo uma das mãos, a jovem pousou sua palma sobre a cabeça de Morgana, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se... Segundos depois, com seu outro punho fechado, pronunciou as seguintes palavras, em língua germânica:

- _Meine vertraut, ein Teil von mir, zeig mir, was Sie gesehen haben!_

Uma breve luz emanou da mão da maga e da região da cabeça da coruja por ela tocada, ofuscando inclusive os olhos de _Archer_... E, quando sumiu, Daniela imediatamente retraiu o membro, olhos fixos no vazio como se estivesse numa espécie de transe... Até que tornou a piscar e relaxou o corpo, concluindo a tarefa. Permaneceu com a cabeça baixa durante algum tempo, respirando pesadamente, o servo apenas a observando em silêncio. Ela então subitamente levantou a face, que ostentava agora um aliviado sorriso. O plano, pelo jeito, tivera êxito.

- Ela descobriu, Robin – revelou a moça. – Morgana descobriu o último mestre. Ou melhor, "a última".

- Como assim?

- A maga deve ser um tanto inexperiente, pois não conseguiu ocultar seu _prana_ durante todo tempo. Minha familiar, graças à sua ligação comigo, pôde detectar a presença forte de um mestre no coração da colina. Espreitando os arredores, logrou determinar quem é. Trata-se de uma jovem noviça no Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes, logo atrás da catedral. Talvez os Percival devam ter julgado ser um esquema inteligente ocultar sua mestre num internato, ela só saindo para lutar com seus oponentes. Bem... acho que agora ela receberá uma adversária em seu próprio terreno!

- Algo perigoso, devo salientar – observou _Archer_. – Confrontar um inimigo em seu território costuma ser algo arriscado e desvantajoso. Ela pode ter revelado seu _prana_ justamente para atraí-la até uma armadilha. Todavia, nas atuais circunstâncias, julgo ser a estratégia mais viável, ainda mais se conseguirmos pegá-la de surpresa. Não subestime a aparência dessa mestre, no entanto. Apesar de muito nova, pode acabar se tornando difícil oponente.

- Eu jamais subestimo os Percival, Robin... – murmurou Daniela, ao mesmo tempo em que Morgana erguia curto vôo e pousava num de seus ombros. – Jamais.

* * *

A noite de sábado caiu na cidade de Franca.

A missa na catedral durou, para Daniela, mais do que deveria. Não era uma pessoa muito simpatizante da religião cristã, ainda mais da católica. As origens italianas de sua família carregavam alguma devoção a esse culto, mas, desde que seus antepassados passaram a praticar magia e foram perseguidos pela Santa Inquisição, seus descendentes não podiam dizer que caíam de amores pela Santa Madre Igreja e suas práticas, ainda que o árbitro da Guerra do Graal fosse sempre um representante do clero. Sentada num dos últimos bancos do imponente templo, perdida em seus pensamentos, _Archer_ acomodado ao seu lado e invisível às outras pessoas, a maga ignorou quase totalmente o sermão do padre falando do "perigo comunista" que rondava o Brasil nos últimos tempos – única parte da celebração que não era em latim – e imitou quase mecanicamente todos os movimentos realizados pelos demais fiéis ao seu redor, como se sentar ou levantar-se e os gestos durante as orações.

Às nove da noite, para seu alívio, a missa terminou, os fiéis dirigindo-se tranqüilos até suas casas, botando o papo em dia pelo caminho. Ela, no entanto, permaneceu no banco, atenta a tudo e todos ao redor. Focava-se mais precisamente no grupo de freiras trajando hábito branco e preto, crucifixos pendurados junto ao peito, que haviam assistido ao rito nos bancos mais próximos do altar e agora, em fila, organizavam-se para deixar a catedral. O fato de rumarem para os fundos do templo, ao invés das portas frontal ou laterais, era um indicativo de que o rumor que Daniela ouvira era verdadeiro. Sentiu-se aliviada por isso: caso não fosse, o plano que passara elaborando com seu servo ao longo de dois dias teria de ser totalmente revisto. Esse, felizmente, não era o caso. Teriam agora apenas de seguir com o combinado.

A maga aguardou até que o templo se esvaziasse por completo e um dos coroinhas se deslocasse para fechar as portas, quando finalmente se levantou do assento e pôs-se a andar, com _Archer_, pela nave central da igreja, indo em direção ao altar, onde se via uma imagem de Nossa Senhora da Conceição que parecia sondar o interior do local com seus olhos fixos e manto azul e branco. O garoto estava prestes a selar a entrada da frente... quando um pássaro, que julgou ser um morcego, voou através dela, assustando-o, e ganhou o vasto interior da construção, indo pousar justamente num dos ombros da garota que ficara para trás. A coruja Morgana. Agora o trio estava completo.

Disfarçadamente, Daniela gastou algum tempo caminhando pelas imediações do altar, o coroinha logo passando a ignorá-la e se recolhendo para os fundos da catedral com o intuito de trocar de roupa e ir embora. A maga aguardou mais um pouco; seu servo, junto ao primeiro banco de uma fileira, demonstrando certa impaciência... Até que, decidida, a jovem tomou o caminho da sacristia, andando de forma a causar o mínimo possível de barulho. Atravessou um pequeno corredor, somente uma porta aberta... E por ela entrou.

O que ali viu contribuiu para tranqüilizar ainda mais seu coração disparado. Existia, no chão da sala repleta de armários contendo peças ritualísticas usadas durante as missas e uma mesinha em cujo topo havia uma Bíblia, um alçapão de madeira fechado com um pequeno cadeado. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, a entrada do túnel subterrâneo que ligava o interior da catedral ao coração do Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes, situado a poucos metros de distância, externamente. Aquela passagem, de cuja existência Daniela até então só ouvira boatos, era usada há décadas pelas irmãs para se deslocarem entre sua instituição e a igreja sem terem de se expor aos olhares das pessoas na rua. As freiras que participaram da missa há pouco haviam adentrado aquele trajeto. A maga, agora, o usaria para penetrar no território inimigo na tentativa de não ser detectada por algum campo mágico de proteção ou encanto similar.

- Será que é seguro? – indagou _Archer_, inquieto.

- Tem de ser! – foi a resposta de Daniela, enquanto liberava o cadeado com um truque simples, suas mãos brilhando.

Os dedos da maga, em seguida, ergueram a tampa do alçapão, que se abriu num rangido cujo som tanto mestre quanto servo torceram para que não despertasse quaisquer atenções próximas. Ninguém veio, porém. A moça, logo depois, olhou para o escuro interior do túnel. Existia uma pequena escada de pedra, com início numa das bordas da abertura, que descia até lá embaixo. Pôs-se, com Morgana ainda em seu ombro, a vencer os degraus, acompanhada bem de perto por _Archer_. Ao término da descida, pisando com seus sapatos de salto o chão rochoso, Daniela constatou que mal podia visualizar qualquer coisa diante de si, o caminho mergulhado na mais completa escuridão – sem tochas, lâmpadas ou qualquer outro tipo de fonte de claridade. Resolveu isso rapidamente, entretanto: erguendo um dos braços, palma da mão aberta, murmurou, em alemão:

- _Licht projiziert._

Um globo de luz, de tamanho similar ao de uma bola de futebol, foi projetado logo acima de seus dedos, a maga guiando-o adiante, iluminando o percurso, conforme andavam. O servo e a familiar não necessitavam de tal auxílio, mas julgaram-no bastante prudente para a mestre. Assim prosseguiram pelo túnel, passos ecoando através dele, enquanto esperavam estarem se dirigindo realmente até o colégio de freiras. O odor do lugar, remetendo a mofo e extrema umidade, mostrava-se bastante incômodo. Daniela perguntava-se a respeito de como as irmãs suportavam aquele ambiente sórdido somente para não precisarem ser vistas por pessoas de fora do internato, sendo que as mesmas freqüentavam as missas na catedral... Ou então realmente havia algo de muito errado ali.

Isso se tornou ainda mais certo quando o grupo atingiu uma bifurcação, o túnel ganhando uma passagem secundária que seguia para a direita. Ela possuía algo diferente, no entanto. Um outro tipo de odor, tão incômodo quanto o primeiro – senão pior – provinha do desvio. Daniela fungou, logo percebendo do que parecia se tratar... O cheiro era de decomposição, de putrefação. O mesmo exalado por cadáveres consumidos pelos vermes. Deveria haver algo – ou alguém – morto ali embaixo. E nunca a maga desejara tanto que não passasse de alguma ratazana ou gato...

- Robin... – ela chamou seu servo, temerosa.

- Diga, minha dama.

- Pode usar sua visão aguçada para enxergar o que há no final desse outro caminho, sem que precisemos percorrê-lo?

- Sua intenção é descobrir a passagem correta para chegarmos a nosso destino, ou simplesmente está intrigada?

- Um pouco dos dois...

- Espere, irei averiguar. Só espero que o caminho siga em linha reta...

Dizendo isso, _Archer_ colocou-se parado de pé diante do desvio e, abaixando o capuz, passou a fitá-lo fixamente, estreitando os olhos. Permaneceu assim por alguns instantes... a expressão em seu rosto sendo alterada drasticamente, passando de uma sutil preocupação para traços sinceramente perturbados. Então voltou a se mexer e, voltando-se para a mestre, explicou:

- O que há no fim desse túnel é certamente horripilante... Mas acho que você deve ver também, Daniela. Suspeito estar associado à pessoa que procuramos...

A maga assentiu com certa relutância e, tremendo de leve, adentrou o trajeto alternativo, seu medo crescendo conforme o mau cheiro também se intensificava. Sentiu-se por um momento penetrando numa tumba maldita, estando ela a perturbar o descanso de corpos mortos em algum tipo de circunstância trágica. Mal sabia que sua suspeita possuía fundamento... Terrível fundamento.

O trajeto terminava numa espécie de cripta subterrânea, dimensões um tanto pequenas, não maior talvez que o quarto de Daniela em sua casa. Paredes de blocos de pedra, chão de lajotas desgastadas e úmidas. De algumas frestas saíam baratas e outros insetos que, notando a presença de estranhos, desapareciam rapidamente de vista. O odor de putrefação chegava ao ápice, e agora era possível observar o que o originava... Corpos. Corpos humanos, cadáveres podres e mortos de maneira cruel, como denunciavam as expressões de pavor em cada uma das faces deformadas, órbitas oculares congeladas eternamente numa expressão de profunda incredulidade. Todas mulheres, jovens. O pior era que nem ao menos se encontravam inteiras: mutilados, os organismos possuíam braços, pernas, cabeças e outros membros decepados e jogados à revelia pelo recinto, como se não passassem de restos de comida. E, com o propósito com que haviam sido eliminados, realmente não passavam disso. Comida. Comida para servos.

- Parece que a mestre daqui do colégio andou restaurando as energias de seu servo da pior maneira possível... – murmurou _Archer_ que, como um representante de uma das chamadas "Classes Cavaleirescas", também se encontrava enojado diante de tamanha barbárie.

- Malditos Percival... – falou a maga em voz baixa, olhos chorosos. – Quem são estas garotas? Elas não parecem mais velhas que eu... E há quanto tempo será que esta matança vem sendo perpetuada?

Foi quando eles ouviram uma risada. Jovial, quase infantil, como se a autora não passasse de uma criança. Um riso cheio de zombaria, de traquinagem, mas que parecia ocultar em si imenso mal. Estremecendo, Daniela perguntou-se se o diabo não teria subido à superfície da Terra e assumido a forma de uma menina para praticar seus atos. Estendendo-se por alguns segundos, o som ecoou pelos túneis e subitamente desapareceu. Foi o suficiente, porém, para despertar na mestre de _Archer_ seu profundo ódio pela família rival. Sabia que quem rira fora a última oponente a ser enfrentada, a conjuradora oculta nas paredes daquele internato e autora de tão mórbido massacre. Ela os estava provocando. E a moça não deixaria barato!

Num só impulso, Daniela pôs-se a correr de volta pelo túnel, rumando até o interior do colégio.

- Espere! – o servo tentou impedi-la, mas a mestre não lhe deu ouvidos. A única coisa que pôde então fazer foi acompanhá-la o mais rápido possível.

Os passos dos sapatos da maga pela passagem soavam duros, intensos. Os calçados machucavam seus pés, porém ignorava a dor diante da tamanha raiva que sentia. Logo encontrou uma outra escada de pedra ascendente, com novo alçapão. Dissipando o globo de luz, apontou um dos dedos indicadores para a tampa de madeira como se fosse o cano de uma arma e bradou:

- _Impulsschuss!_

Uma descarga de pura energia, de forma similar a um disparo de arma de fogo, partiu da ponta do dedo de Daniela, chocando-se com o alçapão e gerando pequena – e sonora – explosão. A invasora não se preocupava mais com discrição: tudo que importava agora era vencer a última mestre e encerrar aquela guerra de uma vez por todas. Lascas de madeira voaram por toda parte, uma pequena nuvem de fumaça, junto a um fumegante cheiro de queimado, alastrando-se pelos arredores. Ofegante, a jovem concluiu a subida pelos degraus. Estava dentro do colégio, mais precisamente numa esquina entre dois corredores, chão de azulejos e várias portas e janelas próximas. Através de uma das passagens, podia-se observar o pátio interno do prédio, com suas árvores frondosas ondulando ao sabor da brisa noturna. Foi nessa direção que a maga avançou, com _Archer_ já em seus calcanhares.

Aturdida, quase não prestando atenção no percurso que tomava e prosseguindo, assim, de forma descuidada, Daniela teve de percorrer mais alguns metros – descendo por uma pequena escada de poucos degraus – e parar para recobrar o fôlego, antes de conseguir olhar em volta e examinar o ambiente que adentrava. O pátio interno do colégio de dois andares realmente se encontrava ali, rico em verde e garantindo um ar relativamente mais fresco aos arredores, sendo cercado por um corredor em forma de "U", repleto de pilastras. Este, dotado de inúmeras portas, tinha início numa parede possuindo um pequeno nicho luminoso azul onde havia uma imagem de Nossa Senhora de Lourdes, terminando, depois de dar uma volta quase completa em torno do espaço, num conjunto mais abundante de entradas que levavam a mais uma infinidade de caminhos obscuros. A mestre constatou se encontrar numa das dobras do trajeto, mais precisamente a primeira depois do início deste junto à estátua da santa. Tinha, assim, a opção de seguir à esquerda ou adiante. Olhou em volta um tanto confusa e já ia requerer novamente os préstimos do servo e sua visão avantajada, quando avistou uma figura preta e branca, vestindo aparente hábito e tendo nos pés sapatos, correndo pela extensão do corredor logo à frente de si. Um segundo de dúvida envolveu a mente da maga, durante o qual perguntou-se se seria quem procurava ou apenas uma outra assustada freira do local, quando a risada infantil e demoníaca, exatamente a mesma há pouco ouvida no subsolo, voltou a ressoar pelo recinto e em sua alma... fazendo com que tivesse certeza. Aquela era seu alvo. A mestre dos Percival.

Com os dentes cerrados, Daniela pôs-se novamente a correr, _Archer_ sempre se mantendo próximo a ela... Até que a coruja Morgana, como se prevendo algo avassalador e hediondo, abriu suas asas e ergueu vôo, deixando o ombro da jovem ao qual até então permanecera fielmente agarrada. A mestre levantou um dos braços na tentativa de fazer a familiar retornar, porém foi em vão: sem qualquer menção de regresso, a ave desapareceu numa rota ascendente acima das árvores do pátio e em meio ao nublado céu noturno. Daniela sentiu-se abalada e temerosa em relação à deserção da aliada, mas não podia parar. Não àquela altura. Continuando a avançar no mesmo sentido do corredor externo tomado pela inimiga, a maga a acompanhou até a porta, única aberta, que havia acabado de atravessar. Junto à dobra seguinte do trajeto, a entrada levava, aparentemente, à capela do internato. Antes de também cruzá-la, no entanto, a mestre da família Petruglia deteve-se mais uma vez para tomar ar e sondar os arredores. Com todas as suas luzes apagadas – algo pitoresco se considerada a hora não muito avançada, já que algumas irmãs estariam no mínimo ainda se preparando para dormir – o colégio mais parecia um antro de perdição e maldade, como um santuário corrompido por algum tipo de energia negativa extremamente poderosa. Por certo obra de sua oponente... Hesitando, Daniela apoiou uma das mãos no batente da porta e olhou para _Archer_, ao seu lado. Captando o estado de espírito da conjuradora, o servo apenas lhe disse:

- Vamos, minha dama. Lembre-se de que sou seu arco e suas flechas, e lutarei junto de si até o fim!

As palavras de Robin reacenderam a chama de sua determinação. Era incrível como desde o início daquela guerra havia criado um intenso elo com aquele espírito heróico, que ultrapassava o esperado de uma relação "comum" entre um mestre e um servo. Certo estava que, não importando o que acontecesse, ela jamais o esqueceria...

Fechando os punhos e pisando firme com seus saltos, a maga adentrou a capela...

O lugar encontrava-se quase tão escuro quanto o exterior, a única fonte de claridade provindo dos fachos pálidos de luar que penetravam através das janelas com desenhos de cruzes, projetando-se sobre o chão e paredes como fracos holofotes e gerando onírico efeito. O singelo templo pareceu à recém-chegada estranho, pois parecia ao mesmo tempo grande e pequeno. Enquanto a nave central, de piso xadrez e duas fileiras de bancos, estendia-se menos do que o lado de fora deixava parecer, o teto era alto, com o ambiente sendo constituído por dois níveis. O primeiro, à altura do solo, era composto por três portas – a que acabara de ser transposta pela invasora, uma outra oposta ao altar, e uma terceira junto a este que por certo levava à sacristia. O dito altar, à sua esquerda, era simples, mas ornamentado. Esculpido no que parecia ser pedra, possuía algumas imagens de santos dispostas de maneira organizada, Daniela não conseguindo identificar quais eram devido à pouca luz – suas figuras assim compondo somente sombrios vultos que a espreitavam. Outras estátuas eram vistas pela capela, distribuídas junto a pilares e, com seus rostos resignados, aparentando lamentar o que ali ocorria. Uma grande sombra num canto, delineando os contornos de um objeto volumoso e até um tanto assustador, pertencia na verdade a um velho órgão, suas teclas nas cores preta e branca parecendo reproduzir o hábito das irmãs e seus tubos enfileirados ameaçando propagar, a qualquer instante, uma melodia fantasmagórica. O nível superior, por sua vez, era composto por uma espécie de sacada que percorria boa parte do espaço junto às paredes, possuindo parapeito de madeira e metal e um espaço dedicado, presumivelmente, ao coral. Outras portas existiam em sua extensão, levando a mais uma gama dos infindáveis mistérios que pareciam constituir aquele sinistro prédio...

- Então você veio mesmo, querida.

A voz era infantil, porém não muito. Não apenas devido ao tom maligno e sádico, mas devido ao próprio timbre. Pertencia a uma jovem, provavelmente, um pouco mais nova que Daniela. E era possível identificar na fala, de forma nítida, um carregado sotaque português. Era sabido que a família Percival possuía origem lusitana – na verdade bem mais antiga, remetendo aos suevos – e que migrara para o Brasil na época do Marquês de Pombal. Isso fazia Petruglia ter certeza de estar na presença de sua adversária. Precisava agora, apenas, localizá-la visualmente, pois já sentia sua forte presença desde que adentrara a capela.

- Você é a outra mestre restante, então? – indagou Daniela tentando ganhar tempo enquanto, junto com _Archer_, olhava ao redor, costas de um coladas às do outro.

- Sim, sou eu. Maria Isabel da Fonseca Gama e Percival. Mas pode me chamar apenas de Isabel. É assim que desejo que memorize o nome daquela que irá matá-la.

As palavras pareciam se originar de algum canto perto do altar. Daniela, discreta, deu alguns passos em tal direção, valendo-se da penumbra para ocultar sua silhueta. Logo depois, todavia, uma nova fala da oponente pareceu vir de uma posição totalmente contrária, o que fez seu coração tornar a acelerar:

- Espero que esteja pronta para perecer junto com esse seu servo patético. Eles são de épocas semelhantes, mas posso lhe garantir... Meu _Saber_ é o cavaleiro mais poderoso e hábil de toda Idade Média!

_Saber_? Então era mesmo verdade... A maldita Percival conseguira invocar a classe mais forte! Exímia em combate, resistente a magia... Procurando não ceder ao desespero, a maga dos Petruglia tentou usar mão da raiva como meio de conservar sua firmeza:

- Você então se vale de um sabre? Como ele aceitou tomar parte em seu esquema de se alimentar da essência de pobres moças, como aquelas cujos corpos encontramos no asqueroso túnel que liga este colégio à catedral?

Nesse instante _Archer_ se voltou para a mestre, olhar intrigado. Ele pensava a mesma coisa que ela. Os espíritos da classe _Saber_ também pertenciam às Classes Cavaleirescas e geralmente eram os mais apegados a seus códigos de conduta, ainda mais se tratando de um cavaleiro medieval. Como um servo assim poderia tomar parte em tamanha crueldade? Existia, claro, a possibilidade da inimiga ter se utilizado de seus feitiços de comando para obrigar seu sabre a se alimentar de humanos vivos, porém a explicação não soava muito convincente, ainda mais se considerando a limitada quantidade desses recursos e o grande número de cadáveres vistos... Havia algo de muito estranho ali. Estranho e perverso.

- Oh... Meu servo, em nome do Cálice, aprendeu a abrir mão de regras ultrapassadas e éticas limitantes... – a Percival respondeu após um breve riso, sua voz agora parecendo provir de todas as partes da capela. – Além do mais, aquelas tolas das minhas companheiras de internato de nada serviriam nesta existência... A maioria delas seguiria esta odiosa vida pautada em religião e encerraria sua passagem pelo mundo sem nada ter conquistado para si. Nada mais justo, desse modo, que eu empregue seus espíritos inúteis para a concretização da minha grande meta. O Graal será meu, Daniela Petruglia. E ele realizará meu desejo!

- O Cálice Sagrado jamais servirá a alguém imersa em tanta sujeira! – a mestre de _Archer_ bradou, corpo se firmando numa postura de combate.

- Pois então veremos. Que eu vença!

Seguiu-se o rápido deslocamento de um vulto, como se não passasse de uma lufada de vento... Com seus olhos atentos, Daniela pôde visualizar um borrão preto e branco, complementado agora por um aspecto dourado em sua parte superior, rasgar o ar diante de si... e antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu violenta dor em seu abdômen, cuspindo sangue enquanto voava com força contra uma das pilastras do templo. Assim que suas costas se chocaram com o cimento, ouviu um estalido e estremeceu com as pontadas de duas ou três de suas costelas se partindo. Gemeu. Não poderia ter sido pega de surpresa por aquele maldito ataque. De maneira alguma.

- _Charlemagne_, ataque! – o grito de Isabel, destinado a seu servo, ecoou pela capela.

- Como? – _Archer _indagou, incrédulo. – O servo dessa menina é o campeão dos francos?

Não teve tempo para ponderar a situação, no entanto: uma veloz e letal silhueta brilhante jogou-se sobre si, o servo de Daniela por pouco escapando, graças aos seus reflexos, de uma investida de espada que passou a meros centímetros de seu pescoço. Durante o breve instante em que a lâmina singrou a atmosfera logo à frente de si, Robin, graças à sua apurada visão, pôde contemplar o cabo dourado ricamente decorado e as dimensões perfeitamente calculadas da estrutura da arma. Ouvira falar e muito, em vida, daquele sabre, muitos forasteiros que chegavam a Sherwood freqüentemente contando sobre ele histórias e entoando canções em torno de fogueiras tendo-o como tema. _Joyeuse_, ou "Rejubilante". A lendária espada de Carlos Magno, imperador dos francos.

Tentando alternar seu foco entre o adversário que o atacava tão repentinamente e sua mestre em apuros, _Archer_ recuou mais alguns passos e, saltando sobre o encosto de madeira de um dos bancos, conseguiu vantagem suficiente para apanhar seu arco e muni-lo de uma flecha. _Saber_, todavia, já partia novamente em sua direção com a lâmina erguida e uma postura de luta que demonstrava incrível aptidão. Não seria um confronto fácil. Robin, aliás, começava a considerar seriamente a possibilidade de perdê-lo...

Daniela, com certa dificuldade, erguia-se do chão frio. Sangue ainda vertia de seus lábios e, quando tentou correr, uma dolorosa fisgada atrás de seu abdômen a deteve da forma mais cruel. A outra maga, por sua vez, não esperaria que a oponente se recobrasse: ainda se movimentando em grande velocidade, parou subitamente diante de Petruglia, revelando seu corpo coberto pelo hábito somente até o pescoço, com a parte superior do traje tendo sido removida e exibindo assim um rosto muito branco de contornos delicados, um par de olhos de coloração roxa e uma cabeleira loira e lisa que se estendia até seus ombros. Sorrindo de forma diabolicamente travessa, Isabel disse, divertindo-se muito com o infortúnio da rival:

- Mais algumas feridas como essa e estará mortinha!

- Ora, sua...

Não conseguiu mais uma vez reagir, entretanto. Estendendo uma das mãos para seu corpo e abrindo os dedos, a mestre de _Saber_ fez com que o organismo de Daniela, em sua totalidade, fosse acometido de insuportável dor. Não conseguindo manter-se de pé, a Petruglia despencou de joelhos, retorcendo-se sobre o piso xadrez, aos gemidos, como se fosse violentada por dezenas de membros invisíveis. E, embaixo de sua roupa, veios de sangue começaram a surgir, formando longo pequenas poças... Feridas que se abriam por dentro, provocadas por magia. Ela nunca tivera conhecimento de encantamento tão sórdido. Os Percival realmente vinham lidando com forças ocultas inimagináveis desde a guerra anterior, e agora a infeliz Daniela pagaria o preço...

- Acha isso muito doloroso? – inquiriu a fria e ao mesmo tempo pueril Isabel, mantendo sua mão estendida. – Eu posso causar mais sofrimento, não duvide!

- S-sua... maldita!

- Sabia que acabaria mordendo minha isca e vindo até aqui. Tão tola, tão previsível... Agora seu sangue também servirá de sacrifício para que o Cálice se manifeste!

- Sinta a manifestação do meu desprezo, maguinha sem coragem!

Dizendo isso, Daniela conseguiu, num esforço espantoso, levantar um dos braços em que surgiam mais e mais sangramentos. Fechou então o punho e, mordendo os lábios... esticou o indicador na direção da adversária, erguendo simultaneamente o polegar como se transformasse os dedos numa arma de fogo...

- _Impulsschuss!_

O disparo de energia luminosa clareou a porção da capela ao redor e se dirigiu diretamente até o peito de Isabel... conseguindo atingi-lo em cheio. Soltando uma exclamação de surpresa, a noviça foi impelida alguns metros para trás, seus pés conseguindo frear o resto do corpo e endireitá-lo quando se encontrava prestes a colidir com o altar. Apesar de ter sofrido dano mínimo, a loira sabia que com o ataque sua oponente tivera a oportunidade de recompor-se. Ela assim realmente o fez e, novamente de pé, mesmo acometida de insana dor e com as vestes ensopadas de fluído vermelho, Daniela via-se pronta para mais.

Enquanto isso, o embate entre _Archer_ e _Saber_ seguia encarniçado. Com ambos desviando das investidas desferidas contra si, a _Joyeuse_ deixava um rastro brilhante atrás de si conforme percorria o ar e as flechas de Robin, disparadas em grande quantidade e quase sem interrupção, eram todas ceifadas pela lâmina ou erravam o alvo graças aos ágeis movimentos deste, fragmentando-se em partículas luminosas. Bancos eram quebrados, paredes sofriam cortes e outras avarias... Mas, mesmo em meio à luta frenética, o servo de Daniela conseguia aos poucos examinar seu adversário com maior clareza. Dotado de barba espessa que lhe cobria toda a porção inferior do rosto, possuindo coloração castanha que apresentava os primeiros indícios de grisalho, e cabelos curtos, porém densos, com as mesmas características, a face de _Charlemagne _tinha aspecto fechado, severo, a pele levemente enrugada envolvendo um par de olhos negros donos da rigidez necessária para se comandar vastos exércitos e uma boca fina que permanecia até o momento calada. Era alto, seu corpo musculoso tendo quase dois metros, vestindo espessa armadura coberta por riquíssimo manto dourado com diversos símbolos e detalhes em tons de vermelho. Sem contar, é claro, a gloriosa coroa que ostentava ao topo da cabeça, feita de ouro cravejado de jóias e trazendo em sua extremidade superior uma cruz, emblema da cristandade de cujo império aquele soberano fora, em vida, supremo guardião.

- Por que se rebaixou às táticas desumanas dessa mestre desprovida de escrúpulos, nobre imperador? – questionou Robin de forma polida ao inimigo.

Ele, entretanto, nada respondeu, somente continuando a atacar com ininterruptos golpes da espada. Apesar de mortais e muito bem efetuados, _Archer_ seguia desviando de todos, e em seu íntimo perguntava-se acerca da razão do silêncio de _Saber_. Teria Isabel utilizado um de seus feitiços de comando para dar-lhe a ordem de não travar qualquer tipo de diálogo com oponentes? Mesmo em caso negativo, aquele servo não se encontrava em seu estado normal. Seu modo de agir, na totalidade, não condizia em nada com a conduta de um cavaleiro. Contribuíra com sua mestre no massacre de jovens inocentes, concordando em obter poder a partir de seu sacrifício... Atacara Robin de maneira traiçoeira, sem nem ao menos se anunciar... e ainda por cima recusava-se a dar qualquer declaração ou ao menos demonstração de respeito ao adversário com quem se digladiava. Além disso, como aquela maguinha tão nova e caótica pudera invocar um espírito heróico de tamanha importância? Isso só poderia ser feito por meio de um extremamente poderoso catalisador, tendo os Percival possivelmente gastado boa parte de sua fortuna para obtê-lo...

Nisso, conseguindo repelir _Charlemagne_ por um momento, _Archer_ voltou sua atenção novamente para Daniela. Ela, apesar de muito ferida, esboçava um princípio de reação contra Isabel, e o servo, procurando ajudar sua maga, viu que seria um bom movimento atacar a noviça. Puxando a corda do arco, inseriu nele três flechas e, com suas mãos tão rápidas quanto o vento, disparou-as na direção de Percival. Os projéteis luminosos atravessaram a capela rumo à menina, mas esta, mesmo tendo acabado de ser repelida por Petruglia, conseguiu erguer uma das mãos... e, lançando uma esfera luminosa, desintegrou os artefatos no ar. Robin bufou. Além de a investida ter se mostrado inútil, o instante de distração lhe foi prejudicial: saltando sobre si, _Saber_ atingiu-o no rosto com o cabo da espada, ferindo com gravidade uma de suas bochechas e atirando seu corpo em cima de um banco, que foi partido em dois com o choque. Poeira voou ao redor; _Archer_, cuspindo sangue e alguns dentes, concluindo que levaria ao menos alguns segundos para colocar-se novamente de pé... Segundos que poderiam mostrar-se fatais.

Já perto do altar, Isabel preparava-se para contra-atacar Daniela. Levantando os dois braços e mantendo-os esticados acima de sua cabeça, como se ousasse tocar com os dedos o céu, a garota loira riu. Riu demoniacamente, logo passando a gargalhar. E, percebendo que a inimiga preparava algum feitiço para detê-la, pronunciando palavras mágicas em sussurros, exclamou, olhos bem abertos e expressão facial doentia:

- Não espere me derrubar, Petruglia. Não espere nem ao menos me ferir. Este colégio é meu castelo. E eu o preparei inteiramente a meu favor!

Ao fim da sentença, um brilho alvo e intenso começou a ser irradiado pelas mãos erguidas de Isabel. Com a visão ofuscada, Daniela acabou obrigada a interromper a conjuração e cobrir a face com as costas de um dos braços ensangüentados. A luz aumentou, propagou-se, invadiu todo canto da pequena igreja. Em seguida, complemente de súbito... o local começou a tremer, como se atingido por potente e isolado terremoto. Fios de poeira principiaram a despencar do teto, das paredes... o dano aumentando e alastrando-se a cada segundo. Tábuas se desprendiam da sacada no nível superior e caíam sonoramente, velas apagadas e outros ornamentos rolavam de cima do altar, as imagens de santos perdiam suas bases e precipitavam-se sobre o piso, partindo-se em pedaços como na pior das heresias... enquanto as estátuas de pé pareciam ser lentamente desprovidas de suas cores, texturas... aparentemente derretendo e desfigurando-se num espetáculo sacrílego.

- Espíritos do passado, almas condenadas que sofreram e fizeram sofrer nesta cidade! – bradou Isabel num gesto de concentrada invocação. – Eu os conclamo a eliminarem meus inimigos!

O abalo piorou. O teto aparentava estar prestes a ceder a qualquer momento, vigas também dele ameaçando se soltar. Os tubos do órgão começaram a ruir em cadeia, empurrando uns aos outros como peças de dominó e batendo contra o solo em perturbadores ruídos metálicos. O resto da estrutura do instrumento, por sua vez, desmontou como se de repente passasse a estar sendo devorada por cupins há anos. Os pilares da capela oscilavam, balançavam. Daniela caiu sentada, agora sem forças para tornar a se erguer. Usou o outro braço para proteger ainda mais o rosto, aturdida enquanto temia ser esmagada por algo que caísse sobre si. Aos fundos, todavia, a luta entre _Archer_ e _Saber_ continuava a transcorrer como se nada acontecesse ao redor. Robin seguia disparando suas flechas e Carlos Magno brandindo sua espada, ambos logrando evitar serem atingidos pelos ataques. Procurando ampliar seu campo de visão, o servo de Daniela, tomando impulso num banco, saltou para trás, dando uma pirueta no ar e pousando de forma perfeita sobre o tablado ainda restante da sacada nível acima. O oponente no entanto o acompanhou, pulando com agilidade e aterrissando sobre a estrutura com _Joyeuse _já pronta... afundando-a no abdômen do arqueiro.

Robin estremeceu. Daniela, no andar de baixo, também sentiu o golpe, que lhe causou ânsia. Líquido rubro passou a jorrar em profusão da barriga do servo, manchando a imaculada lâmina sagrada do sabre de _Charlemagne_. Sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, este retraiu a arma e permaneceu encarando o adversário ferido, como se saboreasse seu sofrimento. Também percebendo o que ocorrera, Isabel, braços ainda levantados e brilhando em meio à destruição que consumia a capela, passou a cantar um fado da terra natal de sua família, perversamente adaptado à situação:

_O mestre do senhor ladrão era sapateiro_

_ Fazia sapatos para ganhar dinheiro_

_ Senhor ladrão entrai na roda_

_ Roubai um par para esta moda!_

Incapaz de apanhar e armar seu arco devido à proximidade do inimigo, Robin, num último recurso, retirou uma flecha da aljava às suas costas e, inserindo-a em um de seus punhos, tentou usá-la para perfurar o peito de _Saber_... Errando. Foi a ação decisiva do confronto. Atacando mais uma vez com a espada, o servo de Percival manuseou-a com leveza e precisão incomparáveis... rompendo o pescoço de _Archer_. Mais sangue foi liberado, a pressão sendo tão forte que inclusive respingou no nível inferior. Daniela gritou de desespero enquanto via, com seus olhos moribundos, o servo lhe dar uma piscada... antes de desvanecer em pequenos pontos brilhantes. A maga olhou então para sua mão direita, onde até então estavam gravadas estranhas marcas mágicas, representando seus feitiços de comando. Sumiram todas de uma vez, sem deixar rastros, como se nunca sequer houvessem existido. Tornando a fitar a sacada, não existia tampouco mais nenhum indício da prévia presença de _Archer_, apenas _Charlemagne_, de pé, ali permanecendo com o sabre ainda levantado. Uma lágrima rolou pelo pálido semblante de Petruglia...

- Eu te amei, Robin Hood...

A infeliz mestre, entretanto, sequer teve tempo para cultivar seu pranto: molestada mais uma vez por Isabel, esta estendeu um dos braços em sua direção, abrindo os dedos... E, usando meramente a mão, passou a exercer algum tipo de força misteriosa sobre o corpo da inimiga. De início Daniela acreditou que o movimento de Percival tinha o objetivo de suprimir as últimas forças que lhe restavam, pois sentiu, apesar dos machucados e dos sangramentos, seu organismo ficar estranhamente leve e entorpecido... Então percebeu: seus pés e pernas não mais tocavam o chão, estando agora, na verdade, a quase um metro acima dele. A conjuração da oponente estava fazendo Petruglia levitar. E, ao sabor da palma branca e brilhante da loira, era deslocada para lá e para cá, de forma lenta; a adversária rindo sem parar, como se estivesse brincando com uma boneca nova.

- D-desgraçada... – balbuciou a morena, fazendo o máximo possível de esforço para descer ao solo; seus músculos, porém, não a obedecendo.

- O que foi que disse? – gritou a noviça, arregalando os olhos.

Em seguida, como reprimenda, Isabel moveu sua mão com enorme rapidez para a esquerda... Arrastando com ela a outra maga pelo ar, e fazendo-a assim colidir violentamente com um dos pilares da capela. Petruglia soltou um berro de dor, que voltava a assolá-la de forma lancinante. Sentiu seus ossos serem partidos, sua carne ser esmagada, sangue embebendo ainda mais sua pele e suas vestes em inúmeros coágulos. Gargalhando, Percival moveu a mesma mão para a direita, arremessando Daniela contra outra pilastra. Nova exclamação de sofrimento, unida agora a choro e mais feridas internas sérias. O corpo da morena começava a ficar retorcido, realmente desfigurado. No andar superior, _Saber_, tendo as mãos apoiadas no parapeito, apenas assistia.

- Algumas últimas palavras? – indagou a loira, entretida como nunca.

Com seu rosto repleto de hematomas, um dos olhos aparentemente cego em meio a enorme inchaço, a descendente de italianos apenas replicou:

- Vá para o inferno, rapariga!

- Não... Você é quem irá!

Movendo a mão agora para trás, Isabel fez Daniela flutuar até as proximidades do altar... Em seguida cerrando o punho e, impelindo-o para frente, simulando um soco. O efeito sobre a oponente foi ela ser lançada com incrível barbárie na direção da porta levando à sacristia, ela literalmente a _atravessando_, pois boa parte da madeira cedeu e incontáveis lascas perfuraram seu debilitado corpo. Rolando pelo piso da pequena sala anexa ao templo, Petruglia interrompeu seu movimento apenas ao se chocar de costas com uma das paredes, deixando de levitar e de imediato despencando com violência rumo ao chão. De uma maneira que não conseguia explicar, com sua cabeça extremamente zonza e tendo boca e nariz completamente preenchidos de sangue, não havia perdido a consciência. Sentia uma dor avassaladora por todo seu organismo... com exceção da área abaixo da cintura. Na verdade, não sentia mais _nada_ nessa região, não conseguindo nem ao menos mover seus membros inferiores... Foi quando, ouvindo passos oriundos da capela, deu-se conta de que provavelmente jamais tornaria a andar.

Tendo a vista opaca, Daniela conseguiu erguer o tronco, apoiando-o na parede atrás de si. Viu a sacristia em desordem, uma lâmpada estando acesa no teto: de uma prateleira danificada caíam livros de liturgia e objetos ritualísticos, entre os quais um cálice dourado que, em meio à bagunça do recinto, parecia uma metáfora da imundície em que Isabel Percival transformara a batalha pelo Graal. Dois vultos, então, cruzaram a porta danificada e ganharam a saleta. Apesar de não poder observá-los com clareza, Petruglia pôde identificar o borrão preto e branco como a mestre inimiga e a silhueta amarela junto dela como seu servo. Este, apontando sua espada para a morena caída e ofegante, inquiriu, em suas primeiras palavras aquela noite, repletas de sotaque francês:

- Devo completar o que começou, minha senhora?

- Não, não é preciso! – respondeu Isabel, soando repentinamente mais centrada e séria. – Já há sangue suficiente para a invocação do Cálice. Além disso, essa infeliz deve viver para que seja obrigada a lidar com a derrota até o fim de sua existência...

Obedecendo, _Charlemagne_ guardou seu sabre na bainha. Em seguida, ao que pareceu à grogue Daniela, cujos olhos se alternavam entre a quase total névoa e momentos de breve nitidez, a noviça se colocou de joelhos sobre o piso, palmas abertas em contato com o mesmo e cabeça erguida... enquanto, após respirar fundo e tendo _Saber_ sempre fiel, de pé, ao seu lado, começava a invocar:

- Espíritos do caos e da morte... Conjunto de entidades que se unem nesta cidade e que aqui, há milênios, compõem perverso _chakra_... Lúcifer, Samael, Angra Mainyu, Seth, Hades, Mictlantecuhtzi, Hel! _Aut vincere aut mori, radix malorum est cupiditas_. Sendo assim, senhores do abismo, atendam ao meu desejo. Que aqui seja invocado o Cálice que, colhendo o sangue dos mestres e servos eliminados, cumprirá meus anseios. _Mors tua vita mea, mors omnibus._ O sacrifício gera agora recompensa!

Logo depois Percival retirou suas mãos do piso, passando a ostentá-las abertas e unidas diante de si como se com elas suplicasse algo... e um intenso brilho, mais claro que o dia, invadiu toda a sacristia. Envolveu os dedos da garota loira e, implacável, gerou uma onda de vento ao redor. Os ferimentos de Daniela arderam, seus cabelos esvoaçaram. A estrutura da sala estremeceu, mais artefatos foram arremessados, tinta passou a ser descascada das paredes. Mestre e servo inimigos, todavia, não aparentavam nem um pouco se abalar. Pouco depois a luz diminuiu, tomando forma, contornos, detalhes... convertendo-se num cálice dourado lindíssimo, cravejado de jóias, suspenso no ar pouco acima da figura de Isabel. Esta ergueu o rosto e fitou-o maravilhada, os olhos de pupilas roxas refletindo seu brilho... E a mestre do eliminado _Archer_ simplesmente não conseguia compreender...

Como um artefato místico tão puro e poderoso pudera ser materializado a partir de súplicas a entidades malignas, ainda mais por uma maga tão cruel? Que tipo de sortilégio ela estava utilizando? O que, afinal de contas, significava tudo aquilo? Seria mesmo real, ou apenas ilusão?

Movendo-se de súbito, Carlos Magno deu um passo à frente. Estendendo o braço direito, envolveu a peça mágica com a mão. Estava correto: apenas servos podiam tocar o Santo Graal. Uma suave intensificação do brilho do cálice manifestou-se através do ambiente enquanto _Saber_ trazia o artefato até si. E, sem cerimônia alguma, levou uma das bordas deste aos lábios, bebendo do líquido cristalino nele contido.

Ao término da ação, o servo simplesmente retornou o Cálice até a posição anterior em que se encontrava... o mesmo permanecendo a flutuar no ar quando o cavaleiro o soltou. Emitindo nova luz, agora num tom dourado como sua composição, a peça estava solícita aos anseios da mestre de _Charlemagne_. Possuindo disso plena ciência, ela exclamou, erguendo-se do chão:

- Agora, atenda ao meu desejo...

Um novo brilho, mais forte do que todos os anteriores, tomou a sacristia e, abalando os sentidos de Daniela, fez com que perdesse a consciência sem mais nada poder ver ou ouvir.

* * *

_É em vão eu chorar_

_Por tempos longe de mim_

_Lágrimas não mudam o que já fiz_

_E não deve importar_

_O que ainda não veio_

_A meus desejos sempre me apegarei_

_Cinzas da guerra preenchem minhas mãos_

_Elas revelam o que sou_

_Sem jamais deixar de lutar_

_Apenas a noite a me guiar_

_Quando se vive por alguém_

_Não há mais nada que se queira, se deseje_

_Por isso não feche os seus olhos, não feche_

_Porque o meu "eu" está aqui!_

_Para o vento eu joguei_

_Coisas a me incomodar_

_Teimosia, orgulho e dor_

_E não importa o quanto_

_Queira mudar o passado_

_As respostas estão no que eu vivo aqui_

_Se eu cair ou deixar de lutar_

_E só a lenda restar_

_Terei persistido até tudo acabar_

_Eu, meu sabre e a luz do luar_

_Quando se vive por alguém_

_Não há mais nada que se queira, se deseje_

_Por isso não feche os seus olhos, não feche_

_Porque o meu "eu" está aqui!_

_Quando se dá a vida a outro_

_Qual é o valor desse momento, do sacrifício?_

_Joguemos fora os disfarces, as sombras_

_Sejamos quem devamos ser!_

**FATE/SUPREMACY**


	2. Desejo, Dia 01: Aprovação

Desejo, Dia 01:_ Aprovação_

_Ele frequentemente tinha o mesmo sonho._

_ Parecia estar montando algo. Seria uma moto? Uma bicicleta? Não, a coisa sob suas pernas era grande demais, e não tão rígida quanto um veículo moderno... Um cavalo, na verdade. Toda vez pensava se encontrar em algum sítio ou coisa parecida, como a fazenda que seus parentes possuíam na cidade vizinha, praticando equitação; mas o cenário logo mudava para uma região árida, quase desértica. Para atravessar uma área como aquela, não seria melhor um camelo do que um cavalo? Bem, já ouvira algumas vezes ser mais seguro galopar cavalos, em desertos muito extensos, do que camelos, pois enquanto os primeiros demonstravam logo sua exaustão e assim podiam ser apeados para descansar, os segundos nunca evidenciavam desgaste, só tombando quando realmente não tinham mais forças, e já para morrer... Divagações aleatórias que passavam por sua mente em meio àquela cena surreal._

_ E então ele sempre via a donzela. Pele bem morena, cabelos negros e compridos, olhos delineados com tintas marcantes, trajando véu riquíssimo, composto de diversos tecidos coloridos, e sandálias douradas nos pés. Uma linda árabe, como era fácil se concluir. Apesar de sua aparência esplendorosa, sua face, no entanto, só demonstrava pavor e desespero. Chorando, ela parecia fugir correndo de algo que a ameaçava. Algo que reivindicava sua vida num sacrifício sangrento._

_ Surgia em seguida o inimigo, a criatura que desejava devorar a moça. Tendo um corpo réptil coberto de escamas cujo tom transitava entre o verde e o marrom, o animal, ou seja lá o que fosse, parecia constituir um híbrido de dragão e crocodilo. Apoiando-se sobre o solo em duas patas como um homem, urrando selvagem, o monstro exibia uma boca grande repleta de dentes afiados, babando enquanto perseguia sua presa._

_ Era então que, ainda em cima do cavalo, ele olhava para sua mão direita, e nela sempre aparecia, repentinamente, uma lança. Afiada, com uma ponta prateada que refletia o brilho intenso do sol escaldante. Com a mão livre, fazia então o que parecia ser o Sinal da Cruz sobre o tronco e, brandindo a arma, galopava bravamente na direção do dragão, preparando-se para fincá-la em seu peito..._

_ O que ocorria em seguida era muito rápido para que seus sentidos pudessem captar com clareza, mesmo sendo um sonho. A donzela ia ao chão, rolando pela areia e se afastando em segurança do foco do combate. A criatura, por sua vez, tentava abocanhar o cavaleiro num gesto medonho, porém tinha logo o coração perfurado pela lança... E, vazando sangue e emitindo espasmos, caía fulminada e eliminada daquele mundo. O mal fora extinguido. O bem prevalecera, salvando a jovem._

_ Vinha então um clarão fortíssimo, que cegava seus olhos... E ele sempre acordava._

_ - _Jorge! Jorge! Levanta, menino!

O garoto despertou com os gritos da mãe, vindos da cozinha. Afastando os lençóis e sentando-se na cama, calçou rapidamente os chinelos e acendeu o botão da luz, clareando o quarto repleto de pôsteres de filmes e bandas. Esfregando os olhos e encarando por um momento o Harrison Ford no cartaz de "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada" ao lado do guarda-roupa, Jorge só então se lembrou de que dia era. E as palavras adicionais maternas só o confirmaram:

- Ligue logo o computador e veja se a lista de aprovados saiu!

Bufando, trôpego de sono, o menino terminou de se levantar, dirigindo-se para fora do cômodo e no caminho ligando seu PC, disposto sobre uma escrivaninha junto a uma das paredes. Enquanto o aparelho era iniciado, Jorge prosseguiu até o banheiro ao final do corredor, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes na pia. Contemplou-se então no espelho: as intensas olheiras sob as pupilas e o rosto amassado denotavam uma noite mal-dormida. Ficara até altas horas na Internet, conversando com seus amigos e jogando alguns games on-line. O descanso do período pós-vestibulares, no entanto, parecia estar chegando ao fim. Terminava janeiro, e com seus últimos dias vinha o resultado do vestibular da Unesp, a Universidade Estadual Paulista; pública, pelo qual o garoto de dezoito anos tentava ganhar uma vaga no curso de História. Seu sonho desde o início da adolescência, sendo que remetia à infância sua paixão pelo passado e suas nuances, graças aos filmes épicos que tanto adorava. Paixão, a qual, não era de todo aprovada pelos pais...

Concluindo sua higiene, Jorge retornou ao quarto. O computador já estava totalmente ligado, o monitor exibindo a área de trabalho. Inclinando-se brevemente sobre o móvel, o vestibulando usou o mouse para clicar no ícone do navegador de Internet e, enquanto este era aberto, foi até o guarda-roupa para trocar de vestes. Retirou o pijama e colocou uma camiseta do filme "Senhor dos Anéis", um short cinza e enfiando os pés em tênis um tanto surrados – seus trajes costumeiros. Sentou-se, logo depois, na cadeira de rodinhas diante do PC e, com os dedos no teclado, digitou o endereço do site da empresa responsável pela aplicação do vestibular. Acessou a página principal sem demora – graças à banda larga recentemente instalada na modesta casa – e verificou, numa lista, que a relação de aprovados na prova da Unesp 2010 já havia sido disponibilizada on-line. Seu coração acelerou conforme levava o cursor até o link do informativo e nele clicava. Abriu-se, então, um arquivo de texto de fundo branco e fonte simples, a rusticidade de sua aparência e os nomes todos em _caps lock_ aumentando sua receosa ansiedade. Com a mão suada quase tremendo, acionou a ferramenta "localizar" e digitou seu nome... levando de cinco a dez segundos de hesitação antes de ativar o botão "buscar". A tela então se deslocou... e seu corpo inteiro explodiu num frenesi de imensa realização:

_Franca – História: Noturno_

_JORGE APARECIDO DOS SANTOS_

O garoto deu um pulo, erguendo um dos braços com o punho fechado num gesto de triunfo. Havia passado! Era agora universitário, de História! Ainda por cima na primeira lista! Mal conseguia acreditar. Levara um ano de 2009 bastante diligente quanto a estudos, porém sempre estivera consigo a incerteza quanto à aprovação. Felizmente seu esforço fora recompensado. Faria o curso que desejava numa das melhores instituições de ensino superior do país. A alegria em si não podia ser contida. Saltando pelo quarto, gritou, para que toda a vizinhança ouvisse:

- Consegui! Passei!

Ouviu passos apressados, o som de chinelos quase escorregando pelos azulejos. Sua mãe adentrou então o recinto, um sorriso do tamanho do mundo em sua face enquanto, tendo ainda à cintura o avental sujo de mamão usado na preparação do café da manhã, abraçava o filho com força. A senhora Santos era um tanto corpulenta e Jorge por isso sentiu-se um tanto sufocado envolto por seus braços, porém logo a mulher recuou, deixando o já vermelho garoto respirar. Seu rebento havia conseguido! A vitória era dele, superando todas as preocupações e obstáculos! Algo, todavia, pareceu subitamente incomodá-la, a expressão de seu rosto se fechando enquanto encarava o filho com inesperada firmeza. Confuso e ainda contagiado pela aprovação, Jorge perguntou-se o que estaria acontecendo, quando a ouviu perguntar, julgando que deveria ter esperado aquela reação por parte da mãe:

- Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, querido? Lembra-se do seu professor do cursinho falando que quem dá aula de História não ganha lá essas coisas, né? Além do mais, esse curso realmente te satisfaria? Não pensou em Psicologia, Audiovisual? Até mesmo Jornalismo! Aquela mocinha chamada Carla até tinha conversado com você sobre essa carreira, e como há esse curso na faculdade daqui, você nem precisaria se mudar pra Franca e ficar longe da família...

O garoto, já habituado aos argumentos da mãe contra os "caminhos de Clio", tradicional musa da História, nem ficava mais muito irritado com tal assunto. Vinha-o agüentando desde o início do ano, afinal. Conservando a calma e rindo, apenas respondeu à dona Nádia Santos:

- Eu não preciso só dar aulas, mãe. Posso ganhar dinheiro com bolsas de pesquisa, trabalhar em museus, até ser consultor de canais de TV para novelas de época. Quanto a essa tal Carla, ela me pareceu mais obcecada por aquele incêndio do supermercado cinco anos atrás do que disposta a me mostrar os pontos fortes de sua carreira: não me empolgou. E não se preocupe quanto a me mudar. Acredito já estar pronto, e quero isso. Preciso de independência, amadurecimento, aprender a me virar. Viver sozinho garante tudo isso, mãe!

- Sei disso, Jorginho, eu sei... – suspirou a mulher, chorosa, tornando a abraçar sua cria. – Ai, o tempo passa tão rápido... Parece ontem que você engatinhava pela casa com aquela touquinha do Corinthians que seu tio lhe deu... Agora já é homem feito. Estou ficando velha...

Soltando o filho, Nádia beijou-lhe a testa e retornou até a cozinha, dizendo enquanto se afastava:

- Dê uma olhada no site para conferir quando será a matrícula, e então trate de vir aqui tomar café!

- Tudo bem.

Sentando-se novamente diante do computador, Jorge acessou uma outra página do endereço eletrônico para obter a dita informação. Encontrou-a sem dificuldade: a matrícula ocorreria no campus novo da Unesp Franca dentro de poucas semanas. Só precisaria ver certinho, com a mãe e conhecidos, como faria para se deslocar até a cidade. Como o pai, funcionário de uma empresa agrícola, quase sempre estava viajando, já imaginava ter de contar com outro meio de transporte, já que dona Nádia não dirigia. Residiam em Santa Cecília do Oeste, a aproximadamente trezentos quilômetros de onde seria seu novo lar. A urbe natal, com uma população de aproximadamente cem mil habitantes, era local pacato até demais, possuindo escassas opções de lazer e mentes atrasadas demais para o gosto do jovem que desejava desbravar novos horizontes. Havia ali uma faculdade particular de certo renome na região, a UniCeci, mas seus cursos – que por sinal não incluíam História – nem se comparavam aos que uma instituição pública como a Unesp poderiam oferecer. Apesar do esperado frio na barriga, Jorge não estava intimidado. Persistiria até o fim no encalço de seus sonhos.

Empolgado com o momento, resolveu buscar outras informações na Internet além do dia da matrícula. Acessando uma enciclopédia on-line, tratou de buscar o artigo sobre Franca para conhecer algo a respeito da cidade que o abrigaria por quatro anos. Logo o texto tratando do lugar, com uma foto panorâmica anexa, passou a ser visualizado pelo entusiasmado rapaz. A parte histórica, logicamente, foi a primeira lida. Descobriu que as origens da povoação que originou Franca remetiam ao século XVIII, tempo dos bandeirantes, quando a área tomou parte no chamado "Caminho de Goiás", ligando São Paulo à região aurífera do sertão. A futura cidade surgiu como um "pouso" para os tropeiros que seguiam por esse trajeto, denominado "Pouso dos Bagres". O lugar cresceu, e décadas depois seus moradores requisitaram que ali fosse criada uma freguesia. Assim ela surgiu, em 1805, com o nome de "Freguesia de Nossa Senhora da Conceição da Franca". Em 1821, o então rei D. João VI promoveu o lugarejo a vila, "Vila Franca Del Rey", instalada somente em 1824. Com a independência do Brasil, o nome mudou para "Vila Franca do Imperador", numa homenagem a D. Pedro I. Em 1839 foi criada a comarca de Franca e, em 1856, continuando a crescer, foi promovida a cidade. Nesse período recebeu inúmeras famílias de imigrantes, principalmente italianas. A partir delas surgiu a famosa indústria de calçados do local, graças à qual era nacionalmente conhecido, e que se desenvolvera com maior afinco no século XX. A produção de café também sempre se mostrara muito importante na região. Franca tivera o típico crescimento de uma cidade do interior, com casas surgindo ao redor de uma igreja e espalhando-se, no caso, pelas três colinas que consistiam principal característica de relevo de sua parte urbana. O nome "Franca", por sua vez, constituía homenagem ao fundador do distrito, Antônio José da Franca e Horta, então governador da capitania paulista em 1805.

Com os olhos brilhando diante de todas essas explicações, Jorge acessava mais e mais páginas tratando da cidade, desejando obter sobre ela o máximo de dados possível. Logo encontrou uma série de números que esclareciam algumas de suas dúvidas:

_População__: 330.938 habitantes._

_Densidade__: 543,1 habitantes por quilômetro quadrado._

_Altitude__: 1040 metros._

_Cidades gêmeas__: Castlewood (Inglaterra), __Ceaşcă (Romênia), Fuyuki (Japão)._

Franca era três vezes maior que Santa Cecília do Oeste, portanto. E sua altitude parecia um tanto elevada, o garoto imaginando como tal característica poderia influir no clima. Deveria comprar mais blusas de frio? Um guarda-chuva novo? Ou mais camisetas sem manga? As coisas seriam caras ou baratas naquela cidade? Seria fácil achar casa ou apartamento para alugar? Faria amigos rapidamente naquele novo ambiente? Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas...

- Jorginho, já falei para vir tomar café! – a mãe o trouxe de volta à terra natal e à morada em que vivia desde que nascera.

- Tá bem, já vou... – o menino replicou levantando-se da cadeira e rumando até a cozinha.

Seria um dia longo e festivo. Tinha de contar aos amigos a novidade. Talvez fosse uma boa combinar com eles algo para aquela noite, nem se fosse apenas comer um lanche...

* * *

O "Delícia Lanches" era um dos poucos pontos de encontro noturnos da juventude de Santa Cecília do Oeste. Situado não muito longe do centro, numa área aberta próxima a um córrego, possuía grande número de mesinhas, bons sanduíches e assim conseguia agregar vasta clientela. Bem mais local de sociabilização do que de refeição, o estabelecimento foi escolhido por Jorge e seus amigos para um passeio aquela noite. O vestibulando tinha de compartilhar com eles sua alegria. E já fora decidido que, como comemoração, tudo seria por sua conta.

O garoto aprovado na Unesp, tipo um tanto esguio, tinha os cabelos castanhos crespos compridos soltos, estendendo-se até seus ombros. Vestia camiseta preta com estampa da banda "Scorpions", grande fã de rock que era. As pernas encontravam-se cobertas por calças jeans e os pés por coturnos negros. Apesar do calor de janeiro, dificilmente saía trajado de forma diferente na companhia de sua turma. Esta era composta por outros três jovens: André, adolescente de dezessete anos, loiro e de estilo semelhante ao de Jorge, usando camiseta do "Metallica"; Renato, de dezenove anos, negro e estudante de Direito na UniCeci, trajando roupas leves e assim sendo o único mais condizente com o clima de verão; e Cíntia, a mais nova do quarteto, com dezesseis anos. Era conhecida como a "mística" do grupo, por ser adepta da religião neopagã, conhecedora de magia e grande defensora do espiritual. Sempre usava saia indiana, camiseta sem manga, sandálias, cabelo preto preso em variados penteados exóticos e fiel pentagrama metálico preso junto ao pescoço.

Chegaram à lanchonete conversando sobre o ingresso de Jorge na Unesp, assunto mais quente da noite. E podiam botar quente nisso! A temperatura estava altíssima desde o período da tarde, o grupo de amigos sentindo-se quase dentro de um forno, ainda mais os meninos que trajavam preto! Suando, tomaram uma mesa para si e pediram rapidamente uma garrafa de dois litros de refrigerante a um dos atendentes. Renato em seguida falou, tamborilando os dedos sobre o plástico:

- Então o Jô vai cursar mesmo História?

- Vai virar o Indiana Jones! – Cíntia afirmou num sorriso.

- Ou Lara Croft, né? – gozou André, apontando para os cabelos longos do colega.

- Espero ao menos ser um bom profissional! – riu Jorge, um tanto envergonhado. –Antes de pensar nisso, tenho que ver como farei para me sustentar lá, né? Meus pais não têm muito dinheiro, então é bem possível que eu precise trabalhar durante o dia para estudar à noite. Isso não me incomoda, só ando meio incerto quanto às coisas...

- Não fique preocupado, rapaz, tudo vai dar certo! – tranqüilizou-o Renato. – Meu irmão foi estudar em Botucatu há dois anos. No começo tinha os mesmos receios que você tem agora, mas se adaptou bem rápido. Contigo será a mesma coisa, vai ver!

- Para que cidade você vai mesmo? – indagou André.

- Franca.

- Nossa, eu já ouvi umas histórias meio sinistras dessa cidade, cara, sem querer te assustar! – afirmou o loiro, arregalando os olhos. – Coisas de fantasmas e tal...

- Se não me engano, lá foi o último lugar do Brasil a executar um criminoso, antes da proibição da pena de morte, no século XIX – disse o estudante de Direito, pensativo. – Ao menos foi isso que falou um dos meus professores.

- Acho isso boato, hem? – rebateu Cíntia, mão no queixo.

- E eu ouvi que o Chico Xavier não entrava em Franca de jeito nenhum! – exclamou André. – Sempre que passava pela região, preferia contornar a cidade ao invés de passar dentro dela. Dizia que a energia negativa ali era gigantesca.

- Nossa! – bradou Renato. – Já eu escutei que um dos _chakras_ infernais do mundo está em Franca. Seja lá o que for isso...

- "Chakra de Virgem" – brincou o loiro, fazendo referência a um _anime_ marcante de sua infância.

- Vocês são uns bobões mesmo... – resmungou a "mística" numa careta. – _Chakras _são sete canais dentro de cada um dos nossos corpos, por onde circula a energia vital que faz o organismo funcionar, chamada _prana_. O termo "chakra" vem do sânscrito e significa "disco", ou "roda". São, em suma, pontos de contato entre os mundos físico e espiritual em nossa matéria, nódulos em que nossa aura etérea se aproxima de nós!

- Trocando em miúdos: são como ventiladores que fazem essa tal energia vital circular dentro da gente, e de quebra funcionam como janela entre este mundo e o mundo dos espíritos! – simplificou André.

- Sim, em termos leigos... – Cíntia assentiu com um semblante de tédio. – A questão é que alguns dizem que a Terra também é um grande ser vivo. Isso se chama "Teoria de Gaia". Sendo assim, da mesma forma que o corpo humano possui sete _chakras_, nosso planeta também teria sete desses nódulos, que fariam circular um "_prana_ global". O que acontece é que esses locais em específico nem sempre permaneceram intocados, sendo abalados por guerras, catástrofes naturais ou a destruição do meio ambiente. Afirma-se que a perturbação de alguns desses _chakras_ é responsável, justamente, pela piora da situação da Terra, com o aumento do aquecimento global, abalos sísmicos e eventos relacionados. Eu, em minhas pesquisas pela Internet, já vi no mínimo umas cinqüenta localidades diferentes que dizem constituir _chakras_ do planeta, do lago Titicaca a São Tomé das Letras. Franca seria uma delas. E, pelo que falam, teria sido corrompida, distribuindo energia negativa ao invés de positiva. Logo, "_chakra_ infernal".

Ao término de sua detalhada explicação, o silêncio imperou sobre a mesa. E só nesse instante os três perceberam, olhando para Jorge, que o garoto havia se encolhido em sua cadeira, rosto pálido e olhos vidrados.

- Ai, desculpa, Jô! – tocou-se a menina. – Não queríamos te assustar!

- Mancada nossa... – murmurou Renato. – Queríamos te animar e acabamos fazendo exatamente o contrário...

- Pois é – falou André. – Nem liga, ô. Estávamos só brincando. E você sabe como a Cíntia se empolga com esse tipo de assunto.

- Sem problemas, pessoal – o recém-aprovado vestibulando forjou um sorriso. – Vamos só tomar nosso "refri" e mudar de assunto. Aliás, este ano o "Timão" vai comemorar o centenário!

- Ai não, vai começar o papo de gambá! – o loiro caçoou levando uma das mãos à testa. – Nem me diga que vocês estão com esperança de levar a Libertadores, por favor!

- Bambi e gambá brigando, só o que me faltava... – riu Renato.

- Ah, Re! – sorriu Cíntia. – Nem vem que eu sei que você é porco!

Descambando para futebol, a conversa seguiu animada noite adentro...

* * *

Jorge deitava-se para dormir. Já de pijama, há pouco tomara um copo de leite, depois de ter chegado em casa por volta da uma da manhã. Cobrindo-se com o lençol, lançando um olhar para o pôster do "Iron Maiden" próximo da cama antes de encarar o travesseiro, o rapaz via-se quase engolido pelas incertezas. Sua vida mudaria de forma total dentro de poucas semanas, e subitamente parecia não haver mais nada firme, diante de si, em que pudesse pisar. Vestibular, aprovação, deslocamento para Franca... Faculdade, História... Essas palavras insistiam em lhe tirar o sono, ainda mais depois das soturnas conjecturas de seus amigos sobre a cidade durante o passeio noturno...

Procurava ao máximo acalmar-se. Tudo haveria de dar certo, como dissera Renato. Adaptar-se-ia à nova realidade e logo estaria feliz com sua escolha e sua conquista. Dedicaria, dali em diante, sua vida à História. E esperava que ela o retribuísse com momentos felizes e plena realização.

Tentando esquecer o papo perturbador tratando de _chakras_, pena de morte e Chico Xavier, o jovem deitou-se de lado... e pouco depois conseguiu dormir.


	3. Desejo, Dia 02: Inserção

Desejo, Dia 02: _Inserção_

Jorge despertou com uma claridade forte e repentina em seu rosto. Tentou, instintivamente e resmungando palavrões, cobrir-se com o lençol e voltar a dormir, porém a voz apressada e enérgica da mãe impeliu-o a saltar da cama:

- Vamos, filho! Temos logo de pegar a estrada para chegar cedo em Franca!

De fato, ainda era madrugada, como o garoto logo comprovou fitando o céu escuro através da janela que dona Nádia abrira à força – fato agravado pelo ainda vigente horário de verão. Bocejando, o rapaz sentou-se sobre o colchão e apanhou rapidamente as peças de roupa que deixara prontas, no dia anterior, junto ao encosto de uma cadeira. Enquanto se vestia, a mãe avisou-o, deixando o quarto:

- Termine de se trocar e venha tomar café. Logo o senhor Costa chegará para nos levar. E ah, seu pai disse que ligaria antes de irmos.

Jorge apenas concordou com a cabeça, sonolento. Terminando de colocar a fiel camiseta do Scorpions e as calças, calçava agora seus coturnos. Quem diria que as semanas entre a aprovação e a matrícula passariam tão rápido! E seu pai, só para variar, encontrava-se viajando... A última vez que retornara para o lar fora há pouco mais de uma semana, tendo permanecido poucos dias. Sua presença em casa era cada vez mais escassa e sua ausência bem mais sentida, ainda mais agora que o filho se mudaria e somente o veria nos raros fins de semana em que voltasse e também conseguisse encontrá-lo ali. Bufando, o garoto concluiu a tarefa de vestir-se e rumou para a cozinha. Um modesto, porém saboroso, café da manhã composto de café com leite e pão com manteiga o aguardava.

- Estamos adiantados, pode comer sem pressa – dona Nádia parecia se contradizer, ao mesmo tempo em que, sentada à mesa, também se alimentava.

O filho igualmente acomodou-se junto ao móvel e pegou uma fatia de pão. Nunca haviam tido muito dinheiro, como o aspecto da residência e a vida cotidiana que levavam facilmente fazia supor. A mãe sempre realizara bicos, trabalhando desde faxineira até recepcionista em diversos locais da cidade. Estava, no entanto, atualmente desempregada, passando todo tempo apenas a cuidar da casa. Já o pai, apesar do emprego que lhe demandava tanto tempo e afastamento, jamais conseguira contribuir com grandes somas ao orçamento familiar. Jorge, filho único, nunca trabalhara, impedido pelos próprios pais, que desejavam que o filho se dedicasse unicamente aos estudos, para só então vir a ter um emprego – um bom o bastante. Talvez por isso a perspectiva do menino dar aulas de História não os agradasse tanto. A escolha, no entanto, era dele. Jorge quem deveria decidir o que fazer de sua vida, e ser feliz assim.

_TRIIIMMM! TRIIIMMM!_

- É o seu pai! – falou dona Nádia após um gole de café.

O telefone fixo da casa era bem antigo, de campainha. Jorge não podia dizer que achava o aparelho antiquado, já que adorava coisas antigas. Levantando-se da mesa, correu até a sala e atendeu à ligação. Depois de breve silêncio, a voz do pai, Adalberto, manifestou-se do outro lado:

- Bom dia, filhão.

- Bom dia, pai.

- Deve estar se preparando para pôr o pé na estrada, certo? Façam boa viagem. Espero que corra tudo bem lá em Franca, e que a matrícula seja rápida. Lembre-se de já ver algum lugar para morar, nem que seja uma república temporária. E me desculpe por não poder estar presente nesse momento, tanto para lhe dar os parabéns, quanto para ajudá-lo.

- Relaxa, pai. Onde o senhor está agora?

- Indo com meus colegas levar um carregamento de batatas para Casa Branca. Conhece?

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Estarei de volta o quanto antes, e torço para que eu o veja antes de você se mudar definitivamente para lá. Mais uma coisa: eu pedi à sua mãe para lhe dar algo antes de partirem. Trata-se de uma correntinha que era minha e agora quero dar a você. Esteve comigo desde a adolescência e creio que lhe trará boa sorte, além de passar adiante, de forma simbólica, o legado de nossa família. Acho que é isso. Até mais, filhão.

- OK. Tchau, pai. Bom trabalho aí.

- Boa viagem e boa matrícula. Até.

Jorge desligou o telefone. Não conseguira evitar falar com Adalberto num tom desanimado, pois a ausência dele em sua vida realmente o entristecia, ainda mais àquele momento tão marcante para si. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer, no entanto. Tinha de avançar de cabeça erguida, pronto para os novos desafios que surgiriam em seu caminho. E estava certo de que não seriam poucos...

Voltando-se para a mãe, que caminhara até a sala, viu-a, sorrindo, com uma correntinha de metal em mãos, na qual se destacava um estranho pendente. Tratava-se, ao que aparentava, de uma pequena tira de couro bastante velha, possuindo em sua extremidade superior algo como uma ainda mais diminuta peça dourada presa. Aquele era o presente que o pai desejava dar a Jorge, então. Estendendo-o ao filho, Nádia falou, em tom sério, apesar da alegria que a envolvia:

- Cuide bem dele. Era de Adalberto, e ele sempre o estimou muito. Usava-o como uma espécie de amuleto, ainda que eu não acredite nessas bobeiras... Enfim, era importante para seu pai. Agora ele o está dando a você.

O garoto apanhou o artefato. Examinando-o em suas mãos, tateou o cordão metálico, seus dedos sentindo o relevo oscilante dos minúsculos segmentos da corrente. Chegaram então ao pingente de couro, tão antigo que Jorge até temeu que viesse a se desintegrar com o contato. Manteve-se firme e sólido, porém, o componente dourado refletindo a luz da lâmpada acesa do cômodo e aparentando, devido à sua posição, ter mantido antes uma continuidade da peça colada àquela do colar, a mesma provavelmente tendo se perdido com o tempo. Aquilo devia estar com sua família há muitas gerações, realmente.

- Depois quero perguntar ao pai qual a origem disto, fiquei curioso... – murmurou o rapaz, inserindo o presente em torno de seu pescoço.

_BIIII! BIIII!_

Novo som, agora oriundo da rua em frente à casa. O senhor Costa havia chegado – antes que o previsto, convinha salientar. Dona Nádia apressou-se em direção à cozinha enquanto exclamava:

- Mande-o esperar um pouco, filho. Vou preparar seu lanche, para comer no caminho, e ir ao banheiro!

Jorge assentiu, abrindo a porta da sala e atravessando o pequeno jardim de hortaliças entre o interior da moradia e o muro que a circundava, rumo ao portão de ferro. O céu azul escuro da madrugada começava a ganhar seus primeiros contornos alaranjados... E a odisséia francana do futuro historiador estava apenas no início.

* * *

A manhã permaneceu nublada, com os raios solares perfurando a espessa camada de nuvens cinza aqui e ali. A paisagem climática fechada permaneceu a mesma de Santa Cecília do Oeste até os arredores de Franca, como se cobrisse o estado inteiro. Apesar das reclamações da mãe relativas ao tempo feio, Jorge não o interpretou como mau agouro. Até preferia dias cinzentos, para falar a verdade. E, enquanto não chovesse forte, tudo continuaria bem.

O caminho, apesar de composto de um amálgama de estradas municipais e trechos de rodovias maiores, parecia constituir um trajeto reto com raros desvios. O cenário predominante era o de relevo de planaltos, elevações onduladas compondo extensos paredões ou colinas solitárias pintadas de verde. Em meio a essas formações naturais, cidadezinhas amigáveis e usinas de cana de açúcar imperavam. Havia, entretanto, urbes de tamanho maior ao longo do trajeto. A que mais encantou Jorge foi Ribeirão Preto, pólo agrícola bastante desenvolvido e aglomerado de prédios altos e modernos no sertão dos bandeirantes. Só a partir de tal ponto na viagem que o garoto, livrando-se também do sono que até então lhe vinha acometendo de freqüentes "pescadas" no assento do carro, passou a determinar com atenção os nomes das localidades por que passava. A povoação seguinte, quase colada a Ribeirão Preto, era a pequena cidade de Brodowski. Ali vivera Candido Portinari, famoso pintor que morrera intoxicado pelas próprias tintas. Depois veio Batatais, maior que a anterior mas igualmente reduzida, predominando em seu panorama a igreja de cúpula chamativa que abrigava várias pinturas do mesmo artista citado. Jorge gostaria de visitar seu interior numa outra ocasião, quando tivesse tempo. Bem, com quatro anos passando por aquelas redondezas, oportunidades não faltariam.

Em seguida a estrada assumiu intenso "sobe e desce", revelando que a região aumentava em altitude. Vieram alguns pedágios, viadutos. Placas indicavam outra cidade, "Restinga", mas ela não passou pela estrada. O céu de nuvens carregadas parecia assumir cores cada vez mais escuras conforme o carro se aproximava de Franca, lá provavelmente já chovendo. Numa analogia engraçada, Jorge lembrou-se de "Mordor", da trilogia "Senhor dos Anéis". Só esperava que em seu novo lar não o aguardasse nenhum "Sméagol", nem nenhum "Sauron"...

Mais algumas elevações, curvas... Uma interessante pista de aeromodelismo à esquerda da rodovia, _outdoors_... Dona Nádia comia o lanche do filho, após este ter afirmado não ter fome... O senhor Costa, de cabelos grisalhos, continuava dirigindo com uma expressão facial serena e despreocupada... "Franca – 11 km"... Mais curvas, um viaduto nomeado com o nome de alguém que havia sido importante na cidade... Um posto de gasolina, uma base da polícia rodoviária... E o destino do veículo finalmente surgiu, como que brotado de trás de um morro após aproximadamente três horas de viagem.

A paisagem urbana fez Jorge sorrir, aparentando a si ser bastante convidativa. Logo de cara observava-se vários prédios, coisa rara em sua terra natal. O centro da cidade, situado numa colina proeminente, parecia já se encontrar logo à entrada, os demais e abundantes bairros ocultos atrás de si, espalhando-se por elevações e mais elevações. À esquerda do cenário, um shopping center desenhava-se baixo e amarelado, ostentando alto estandarte do "McDonald's", como uma águia romana. Ao redor de si via-se diversos condomínios em construção – aparentemente a urbe encontrava-se em expansão para aquele lado. Pousando seus olhos novamente sobre o centro, o rapaz admirou a torre azul e branca da Catedral de Nossa Senhora da Conceição, igreja antiga e vistosa que, de acordo com o que pesquisara, recebia iluminação própria durante a noite. Erguia-se inserida num complexo de prédios mais velhos e uma abundância de verde – aspecto que chamava bastante atenção na paisagem como um todo. Manobrando através de uma rotatória próxima de um ginásio chamado "Pedrocão", principal palco de atividades esportivas em Franca e lar de seu estimado time de basquete, Costa passou pelo posto de gasolina "Galo Branco", um dos _points_ da população local, e ganhou uma avenida possuindo córrego, as placas de sinalização indicando seu nome: "Dr. Ismael Alonso y Alonso". Nome curioso, no mínimo. De acordo com o que Jorge vira no _Google Maps_, compunha uma das vias de acesso à Avenida Getúlio Vargas, que por sua vez levava às proximidades do campus novo da Unesp, local onde o rapaz cursaria História e onde seria efetuada a matrícula.

Esparramando-se no assento do carro, ao lado do motorista, o garoto suspirou. Nova vida... Mal podia acreditar...

Após percorrerem praticamente metade da urbe, os ocupantes do automóvel chegaram à avenida da faculdade, chamada Eufrásia Monteiro Petráglia, ou "Petruglia", Jorge não conseguindo determinar muito bem o sobrenome italiano. Não fora difícil encontrar a mesma, bastando realmente só seguir algumas vias principais. O rapaz achava-se surpreso com o isolamento do campus. Encontrava-se situado praticamente fora de Franca, sua paisagem de fundo constituindo vasto descampado, com serras e mata ao longe, além de um amontoado de casinhas em torno de uma igreja que não se sabia ser um bairro mais afastado ou já uma outra cidade. O garoto lera na Internet que, até o final de 2008, a Unesp funcionara no centro, logo atrás da catedral, no prédio do antigo Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes, um internato para moças. A estrutura deste, supostamente, já estava bastante desgastada, apresentando incontáveis pontos de risco de desabamento e limitando as atividades dos cursos e extensão, a mudança para o longínquo novo campus se fazendo assim necessária da forma mais rápida possível – com intuito, é claro, também politiqueiro. Esse aspecto era denotado pelo enorme _outdoor_ com o rosto sorridente de um deputado existente no terreno baldio diante da entrada da universidade. O entusiasmado Jorge, porém, considerou até a expressão "Colgate" do parlamentar como mais uma congratulação de boas-vindas.

Manobrando pela rotatória diante da guarita com cancela que constituía "portão" do campus, o senhor Costa descobriu, por meio de um segurança, não ser permitido estacionar lá dentro. Desse modo, em meio a um resmungo de dona Nádia, o idoso percorreu a avenida mais alguns metros, encontrando uma vaga junto à calçada logo à frente. Desligou o motor e abriu a porta ao lado de seu banco, saindo a assoviar. Já Jorge, por sua vez, conferiu maior ritualismo ao ato. Aquele seria seu primeiro passo em Franca, sua nova casa. Acionando lentamente a alavanca da porta, afastou-a de modo ainda mais devagar e, esticando a perna direita como se fosse o primeiro humano a descer na lua... fez seu coturno pousar sobre a calçada. Ia conferir igual caráter épico ao segundo passo naquela terra estranha, mas sua mãe, empurrando o assento e insistindo para que saísse rápido, quebrou completamente o clima do momento. O rapaz apenas suspirou enquanto a mulher também deixava o veículo e o trio, unido, passava a caminhar até a entrada do campus.

Passaram pela guarita, cumprimentaram o segurança de antes e desceram pelo declive asfaltado que, assemelhando-se a uma rua secundária, avançava faculdade adentro, dividindo-se em outros estreitos caminhos que pareciam percorrer toda a extensão do lugar. Percebendo que uma dessas vias efetuava contorno circular em torno do que pareciam os prédios principais da instituição, Jorge imaginou o quão seria legal montar ali uma pista de kart. Logo descartou a idéia, porém.

Seguiram descendo. À sua direita o garoto viu uma edificação um tanto ampla com a placa "Biblioteca". Seu provável recanto de estudos principal nos próximos quatro anos. À esquerda, logo abaixo, após um pequeno canteiro regado com dispositivos automáticos, avistou uma casa de força e, atrás dela, uma espécie de pátio com bancos de pedra e palmeiras recém-plantadas. Ao fim desse espaço existia outra construção de dois andares, extensa, abrigando as salas de aula dos quatro cursos disponibilizados pela Unesp Franca: História, Serviço Social, Direito e Relações Internacionais. Havia outros prédios ao redor – três ou quatro, sendo que um deles ainda não havia sido concluído – no entanto as atenções do calouro e seus acompanhantes focaram-se de modo total naquele bloco... principalmente devido aos prováveis estudantes que, em grupo, vieram recepcioná-los com gritos eufóricos:

_BIXO! BIXO! BIXO! BIXO! BIXO!_

Jorge gelou. Tão empolgado com a aprovação no vestibular e a nova cidade, o rapaz acabara nem pensando nisso antes... O trote. As terríveis brincadeiras dos veteranos com os calouros das quais tanto ouvira falar. O que fariam com ele? Droga... Ao menos estava junto de sua mãe. Não poderiam cometer um ato homicida logo ali! Esperava ao menos que aquele campus não tivesse piscina...

_BIXO! BIXO! BIXO!_

Eles o cercaram, garotos e garotas. Alguns vestiam camisetas de seus respectivos cursos, estas possuindo ora desenhos variados, ora o emblema da faculdade: o contorno territorial do estado de São Paulo montado com algumas figuras triangulares. As aulas ainda estavam um tanto longe de começar, então aqueles alunos realmente haviam voltado mais cedo para Franca somente para zoar os "bixos". Um tanto trêmulo, Jorge viu seus veteranos mergulharem os dedos em vidrinhos de guache... e os passarem sobre sua pele de forma desordenada, manchando suas bochechas, queixo, braços, mãos, roupa... Uma menina, por sinal bem sorridente, demorou-se mais no processo, aparentemente escrevendo algo na testa do calouro. Descobriria pouco depois, ao olhar-se no espelho de um dos banheiros, tratar-se da palavra "bixo". Eficiente forma de identificação.

- Qual curso, bixo? – inquiriu um rapaz próximo.

- História! – exclamou o recém-chegado, um tanto aturdido. – História noturno!

- Aí, é o novo Hobsbawn, bixão!

Ignorando quem seria o tal Hobsbawn, Jorge seguiu avançando prédio adentro. Sua mãe, no início um pouco assustada com a situação, agora ria. Pelo visto eles apenas pintariam o filho com aquelas tintas, e não passaria disso. Certo temor tomou o jovem quando um aluno de Direito surgiu com uma tesoura em mãos, apontando-a de forma ameaçadora para o convicto cabeludo, mas quando este disse que se possível gostaria que seus há tanto tempo cultivados cabelos compridos não fossem cortados, o veterano respeitou-o e simplesmente se afastou. É, muito do exagero envolvendo os trotes parecia de súbito ter se tornado lenda. Ao menos ali.

Após a folia inicial, mãe e filho, na companhia do senhor Costa, procuraram se informar a respeito de onde a matrícula estava sendo feita. Descobriram que deveriam rumar até o anfiteatro localizado no térreo daquele mesmo prédio, e seguir as instruções dos funcionários. Logo Jorge encontrou outros calouros de seu curso, tanto do período diurno quanto do noturno, além de ingressos em outros. Passou, com dona Nádia, pelo processo burocrático necessário, apresentando documentos, recebendo outros... Falou com alguns alunos responsáveis pela produção das carteirinhas de estudante, cedeu a eles o material necessário... e também comprou os convites para as festas da chamada "Semana do Bixo", a qual correspondia à primeira semana de aula – ainda que tal tipo de coisa não o entusiasmasse. Teria tempo, depois, para se decidir se iria ou não.

Um de seus veteranos mostrou-lhe a sala em que estudaria: a classe do primeiro ano de História era a única de seu curso situada no térreo da construção, as outras três localizadas todas no andar superior. A porta era a primeira de um corredor que, estendendo-se diante de um pátio interno onde existia uma rampa para deficientes, abrigava também as quatro salas de Relações Internacionais. Junto a cada entrada via-se um pequeno dispositivo de álcool em gel: resquício da epidemia de gripe suína que tanto amedrontara o mundo no ano anterior. Dentro da classe, as cadeiras azuis – cor do curso – pareciam bastante confortáveis e, além de lousa, dispunha de recursos como computador com retroprojetor e TV de plasma, ainda que uma veterana garantisse nunca ter visto nenhuma delas ligada. Descontraído, Jorge participou de brincadeiras, conheceu gente e, num dado momento, sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro. A direção de um dos lavatórios masculinos lhe foi logo indicada, o garoto comprovando, diante da placa indicando ser mesmo aquele o local, não se tratar de um trote.

Tranqüilo, o futuro historiador adentrou a sala vazia e dirigiu-se até um dos cubículos dotados de vaso sanitário, já que não apreciava mictórios, baixando o zíper da calça e assim aliviando a bexiga do café com leite bebido mais cedo aquela manhã. Levou alguns instantes na tarefa, até fechar novamente a calça e voltar-se para as pias com o intuito de limpar as mãos... quando viu algo que o empalideceu.

De repente Jorge não sabia mais se o que enxergava era realidade ou não, perguntando-se se, de tanta ansiedade, não acabava sonhando com a faculdade na noite antes da matrícula e ainda estivesse por acordar...

Havia mais alguém ali dentro, uma pessoa que não causara ruído algum, nem o de um mísero passo, ao entrar. Pior: era uma garota. Uma mulher num banheiro masculino. Se a situação já soava estranha demais, dever-se-ia então acrescentar o fato de a jovem vestir hábito branco e preto, _trajes de freira_. Que aquilo significaria? Seria algum trote por parte de seus veteranos, algo do tipo "pegadinha" ou coisa parecida? Imaginando ser isso, o garoto, até então sem saber como reagir, apenas riu, ainda que um intenso frio na espinha o imobilizasse. Na verdade, todo o ar do banheiro aparentemente ficara mais pesado, densamente ameaçador. E a suposta religiosa, com alguns fios de cabelo loiro lhe caindo sobre a testa e tendo um crucifixo dourado pendurado junto ao peito, falou sem mais nem menos, entre risadinhas, num tom de voz demasiado infantil:

- Você já deveria ter invocado seu servo, garotão. Espero que esteja se preparando...

Jorge arregalou os olhos, o mal-estar gerado pela moça e a sinistra aura que parecia dela provir chegando ao ápice, enquanto balbuciava sem entender:

- Q-quê?

Depois disso, não mais pôde manter a cabeça erguida. A sensação ruim converteu-se em ânsia, enjôo, o mundo ao redor de si girando enquanto acreditava que acabaria botando para fora o que comera horas atrás na cidade natal. Trôpego, deu dois ou três passos para trás, olhos no chão cujo piso parecia se fragmentar, se misturar... Conseguiu firmar o corpo, porém, evitando uma queda, mas ainda acreditava firmemente que vomitaria. Então veio um vento gélido, uma lufada súbita que tomou todo o banheiro, enrijecendo seus poros... A tontura foi, de forma misteriosa, passando... e quando levantou de novo a face, não viu mais ninguém. A freirinha sumira como se sequer houvesse um dia existido, diante do calouro havendo apenas a fileira de pias e os espelhos que refletiam seu semblante incrédulo, aos poucos voltando a ganhar cor. Esfregou os olhos, usando-os em seguida para vasculhar pela visão cada canto do recinto... não encontrando nem vestígio da pitoresca personagem. Já começava a questionar se o guache dos veteranos possuía algum tipo de alucinógeno ou droga similar, quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamá-lo, quase o fazendo novamente desmaiar de susto:

- Filho!

Era sua mãe. Ainda um pouco abalado pela soturna aparição, e lembrando-se agora das histórias macabras que seus amigos haviam lhe contado semanas antes, Jorge dirigiu-se para fora do banheiro, encontrando dona Nádia, de pé, impaciente no corredor. Ela disse ao rapaz:

- Por que demorou tanto? Vamos, tem um moço do terceiro ano de História que chamou você para conhecer a república dele. Quem sabe já não consegue um lugar para ficar? Venha, venha.

Quase puxado pela mulher, o "bixo" não teve muita opção senão acompanhá-la e tentar esquecer a aparente alucinação que sofrera no banheiro. Não descartava ainda, porém, a possibilidade de se tratar de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. De uma forma ou de outra, acreditava que cedo ou tarde descobriria mais a respeito...

O rapaz ao qual a mãe de Jorge se referia era um sujeito um tanto corpulento, de cabelo castanho curto e liso, alguns fios ainda assim lhe caindo sobre as sobrancelhas e chegando a tampar parte de seus olhos às vezes, ao que sempre levava uma das mãos à testa para removê-los. Usando uma camiseta do time do São Paulo, bermuda jeans e chinelos de dedo, o estilo do estudante condizia com o apelido que possuía: "Baloo", o popular urso do desenho "Mogli: O menino lobo". Era inclusive difícil não rir da figura do veterano quando este apresentava sua alcunha, sendo que todos o chamavam por ela, seu nome real compondo verdadeira incógnita.

- Então você vai me mostrar sua república? – indagou Jorge após as devidas preliminares de diálogo.

- Isso mesmo, bixo! – riu, alegre, o aluno do terceiro ano de História. – Aliás, precisamos achar um apelido para você, hem!

- É mesmo necessário? – o calouro inquiriu um pouco desconcertado.

- Claro que é, bixão! E você sabe o que dizem, né... Quase sempre o apelido de bixo acompanha a pessoa pelo resto dos quatro anos de curso... Isso se não persistir até depois que ela se formar!

Sim... No caso de Baloo, ao menos, seria difícil desvinculá-lo do divertido pseudônimo...

- Você mora longe, rapaz? – desejou saber dona Nádia. – Precisaremos andar muito até sua república?

- Bem, na verdade sim, um pouco... Eu e meus colegas moramos no centro. A maior parte dos estudantes continua a viver lá, pois este lado da cidade ainda está se desenvolvendo com o novo campus e levará algum tempo até que disponibilize todos os serviços que há por lá. Preferimos ter mais comodidade no dia-a-dia e pegar ônibus para vir pra cá, nada muito dispendioso ou complicado, principalmente se o bixo aqui fizer a carteirinha para pagar meia.

- Eu posso levar vocês até a casa do moço, só ele me guiar pela cidade – propôs o senhor Costa, aproximando-se.

- Fechou então! – sorriu Baloo.

- Pode ser, mãe? – Jorge quis confirmar, voltando-se para Nádia.

- Sem problemas, muito gentil de você, Bambu! – a senhora agradeceu feliz.

- Baloo, hehe! – o veterano corrigiu-a sem cerimônia. – Vamos então!

* * *

O carro do senhor Costa acolheu bem seu novo ocupante. Assumindo o lugar antes preenchido por Jorge no assento da frente ao lado do motorista, Baloo mostrou-se um animado e atencioso guia de Franca, explicando aos outros três, nos mínimos detalhes, praticamente tudo que viam. O _tour_ começou antes mesmo de entrarem no automóvel, já que o veterano, apontando para o outro lado da rua, indicou, quase em frente à posição em que haviam estacionado o veículo, uma lanchonete chamada "Rainha", cujos salgados, segundo ele, eram os melhores que já provara. Ficava a dica de um bom local para se comer algo nos intervalos das aulas, ou quando algum professor faltasse e Jorge quisesse ficar batendo papo com seus colegas. Esse segundo quadro, inclusive, era bem comum, de acordo com Baloo.

O motor do transporte foi ligado e eles então passaram a rodar as ruas francanas. As primeiras informações cedidas pelo guia tratavam da região em torno do campus. A Unesp encontrava-se bem próxima do Hospital do Câncer e do Coração, do Shopping do Calçado e – algo um tanto sombrio – de um cemitério, chamado Santo Agostinho. Descendo pela Avenida Getúlio Vargas, que na ida o senhor Costa utilizara para chegar à faculdade, Baloo indicou alguns cruzamentos, e acabaram saindo de frente para uma bonita igreja junto a uma praça, o templo possuindo duas torres simétricas e estendendo-se para os lados no que parecia se tratar de um convento, seminário ou outro lugar do tipo. Tratava-se da paróquia Nossa Senhora Aparecida, popular "Capelinha". Desceram então para um largo que, possuindo perto de si algumas casas nobres, remetia a um aspecto de campo aberto, apesar das construções ali presentes. Dentre elas, o veterano frisou a rodoviária do município, local que Jorge deveria guardar na memória devido às suas vindouras viagens entre a terra natal e Franca. Quase de frente, o novo prédio da Câmara Municipal, em vias de ser concluído, exibia seus contornos modernos. Perto dali, sobre uma colina, enxergava-se os altos refletores de um estádio de futebol, de nome "Dr. Lancha Filho".

Tomaram outra rua. A dois quarteirões da rodoviária, a via desembocava na Avenida Alonso y Alonso, algum tempo antes também tomada pelo motorista. Viram então um complexo universitário que dominava boa parte da área, o vulgo "Brejo": a Faculdade de Direito de Franca e a Uni-FACEF, o "Centro Universitário de Franca", ambas municipais. Além dessas duas e da Unesp, existia uma terceira universidade na urbe: a Unifran, particular – situada, assim como a pública, quase em seus limites. Avançando pela avenida e seu córrego, Baloo explicou que ela e uma outra via similar e paralela, a "Avenida Dr. Hélio Palermo", consistiam duas das principais artérias da cidade, contornando sua colina central e encontrando-se mais à frente, no posto do Galo Branco visto quando haviam chegado a Franca. Seguiram pela Alonso y Alonso por vários quarteirões, um restaurante de _fast-food_ árabe e um bonito posto de gasolina todo em madeira chamando a atenção de Jorge, quando de repente o automóvel tomou acentuado declive, todos em seu interior sentindo um frio na barriga... E, ao olhar para sua esquerda, o calouro teve uma surpresa...

O córrego que corria pelo meio do caminho se alargava, as duas pistas se afastando uma da outra e descendo pela elevação, enquanto, no meio desta, as águas canalizadas se precipitavam numa atraente e até alta cachoeira. A queda d'água gerava efeito onírico, batendo nas pedras em sua base e gerando pequeno lago que, apesar do aspecto refrescante, não permitia se esquecer que aquilo se tratava de esgoto a céu aberto. A paisagem, ao menos, era algo diferente e inspirador em meio à quase sempre monótona aparência urbana. Seria interessante morar numa casa ou apartamento possuindo vista para aquele local...

Nisso, o carro, após uma indicação de Baloo, virou à esquerda, logo à frente, num cruzamento, contornando através de uma ponte a área diante da cachoeira e em seguida tomando a segunda pista da avenida, no sentido contrário. Começaram a subir pela elevação, quando o veterano apontou para um prédio de três andares situado na esquina seguinte, pintado em amarelo e possuindo janelas marrons. Composto de apartamentos, possuía uma _kitnet _em seu topo, seu tamanho menor contrastando com o resto da estrutura.

- Minha república fica ali naquele predinho! – revelou o guia.

Jorge sorriu. Seu desejo fora realizado! Ao menos poderia apreciar a vista da queda d'água pelo tempo em que permanecesse ali...

O senhor Costa manobrou pelas redondezas, sendo obrigado a dar uma volta em torno do quarteirão, e então estacionou diante da porta do edifício, situada acima de uma escada de poucos degraus e dotada de tranca eletrônica. A placa com o nome do local tinha várias letras faltando, Jorge conseguindo determinar com clareza apenas um "Renata". Baloo adiantou-se, retirou do bolso um chaveiro do qual pendia o escudo do São Paulo e abriu caminho tranqüilamente. Depararam-se a seguir com mais uma escada, agora interna, um banco coberto de correspondências, e as primeiras portas de apartamentos, todas numeradas, junto a um outro bloco de degraus que levava aos pisos superiores.

- Vamos subir! – o veterano apontou para cima. – Minha república fica no seis!

Eles venceram as escadas e, já no andar seguinte, depararam-se com a entrada da dita morada. O número seis metálico pendurado à porta encontrava-se um pouco enferrujado, tendo abaixo de si um adesivo com o símbolo da Unesp. Baloo usou outra chave e abriu-a, apresentando aos recém-chegados a sala do apartamento.

- Sejam bem-vindos à República Kamelot! – exclamou rindo.

O cômodo encontrava-se relativamente organizado, com móveis e chão limpos – algo difícil de esperar de uma república masculina. Talvez isso se desse devido a ainda estarem de férias. O ambiente possuía um par de sofás, mesinha de vidro, uma estante com TV e DVD... Vida confortável levavam ali, afinal de contas. Mas algo em especial havia despertado a curiosidade do calouro:

- Kamelot? Referência ao Rei Arthur, ou à banda?

- Ambos! – esclareceu o veterano.

- Também sou fã da banda, hehe!

Mostrou-lhes então o resto do apartamento. Era constituído pela sala, dois quartos, uma suíte com banheiro anexo – pertencente a Baloo – e um outro banheiro separado, no corredor. A cozinha era ampla, os moradores ali tendo inclusive aproveitado parte do espaço para nela inserir uma mesa de jantar. E, por fim, uma área de serviço com varal e tanque, ainda que apertada, servia bem às necessidades domésticas. Tudo muito arrumado, impressionando particularmente dona Nádia. Ela, em dado momento, perguntou ao inquilino do lugar:

- Vocês moram em quantos aqui?

- Eu e um rapaz do segundo ano de Direito, o Marcos. Um dos quartos, o menor, está vago. Queremos justamente encontrar alguém sossegado para preenchê-lo, e de quebra nos ajudar com as contas e a limpeza. Nada muito pesado: apenas os percalços básicos de se viver longe dos pais.

- Espero me adequar aos pré-requisitos – afirmou Jorge. – Mas acho que sou sossegado... Acho...

- Relaxa, bixão! – riu o veterano, esfregando uma das mãos sobre o cabelo do calouro. – Isso a gente vai vendo com o tempo!

Voltando-se para a mulher e o motorista idoso, o aluno do terceiro ano acrescentou:

- Querem subir até o centro para almoçar? Já está na hora.

- Oh, pode ser! – os olhos da mãe brilharam. – Você conhece algum bom restaurante?

- Alguns, e baratos. Venham, eu os guiarei até lá também.

Todos assentiram e, contentes, acompanharam Baloo para fora da residência. Jorge, por sua vez, só via sua empolgação aumentar. Tudo estava dando muito, muito certo! Praticamente já possuía teto em Franca, tendo apenas de contribuir com parte do valor do aluguel e demais despesas – algo que sairia bem mais leve do que arcar com tudo sozinho. Só mesmo um bom almoço, agora, para complementar aquele dia tão realizador.

Algo, no entanto, continuava a incomodá-lo, e não podia negar. A aparição da freira misteriosa no banheiro do campus. Tão repentina, sorrateira, soturna... Ainda esboçava mil teorias a respeito, das explicações mais simples e bobas, até as que passavam pelo sobrenatural... E, com o estômago roncando enquanto descia as escadas até o térreo, decidiu que não seria benéfico continuar a pensar naquilo. Ao menos não por enquanto...

* * *

Enquanto o automóvel subia por mais uma avenida, a "Champagnat", Jorge se deu conta de que o centro da cidade realmente estava localizado numa colina. As construções de arquitetura mais antiga tornaram-se predominantes, entre as quais um amplo e bonito colégio com o mesmo nome da via em que se situava. Viraram numa rua, o "bixo" tendo o vislumbre de um muro contínuo que Baloo explicou cercar um outro cemitério. O campus antigo da Unesp, por sinal, encontrava-se nas redondezas, apesar de não terem passado em frente a ele... Parecia sina a universidade possuir sempre próximo a si um terreno em que descansavam os mortos. Assustador, no mínimo.

Continuaram em frente, e logo a imponente catedral desenhou-se diante de seus olhos, agora bem mais de perto. Seus contornos alvo-azulados combinavam com as cores do manto de Nossa Senhora da Conceição – uma imagem da mesma, em grande tamanho, estando cravada na fachada pouco abaixo da torre solitária. O templo parecia bem antigo e devia ter passado por diversas restaurações para conservar seu aspecto. Recém-restaurada, conforme contara o veterano que os guiava, era a praça existente diante da igreja, também dedicada à santa. Ampla, ostentava abundantes árvores e uma série de encantos. Além da estátua branca do Cristo de braços abertos na direção da catedral, havia mais adiante uma espécie de palco para apresentações ao ar livre, um relógio de sol e – mais marcante – uma fonte azulada, adornada com esculturas em estilo greco-romano e projetando ao redor de si intensos jatos d'água: alívio dos dias quentes, ainda que aquele não fosse bem o caso. Em torno do largo reuniam-se algumas das principais lojas de Franca – filiais de grandes franquias – bancos, farmácias, e alguns locais para comer, de salgaterias a restaurantes. À esquerda e à direita da praça, tomando a igreja como referencial, estendiam-se calçadões que abrigavam mais estabelecimentos comerciais, principalmente bazares e sorveterias. O calçadão da esquerda, descendo a colina, levava ao terminal de ônibus de onde partiam os circulares que trafegavam dentro de Franca. O da direita conduzia à conhecida "Praça do Itaú", onde se aglomeravam barracas de ambulantes.

O que mais chamou a atenção de Jorge foi a profusão de estabelecimentos que supostamente pertenciam a um tal "Luca": "Suco do Luca", "Sapataria do Luca", "Cachorro-Quente do Luca", "Luca Lanches"... Ao indagar sobre isso a Baloo, o calouro obteve a seguinte réplica:

- Ah, "Luca" é o apelido de Lucas Cândido, um empresário muito bem-sucedido aqui de Franca. Está expandindo os negócios dele cada vez mais, gerando opções à população e ganhando rios de dinheiro. Um dia quero ser que nem ele!

Jorge sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que o senhor Costa encontrava uma vaga para estacionar e, logo depois, passavam a se dirigir calmamente até um restaurante próximo. Dona Nádia se impressionou com os preços: o prato-feito era bem barato e as marmitas igualmente acessíveis a um bolso leve. O custo de vida em Franca era baixo, por isso estudantes não encontrando ali muitas dificuldades em se manter. Sentando-se junto a uma mesa, começaram a almoçar de forma descontraída, Baloo contando casos engraçados a respeito de sua vida francana e até sobre os anos anteriores em sua cidade natal, Barretos. O calouro achava tudo muito engraçado, contendo-se para não gargalhar de boca cheia. Apesar do clima leve, entretanto, o encontro inexplicável de horas atrás, no banheiro, seguia a atormentá-lo. Com o garfo em sua mão direita, brincava com o macarrão no prato, alongando seus fios para lá e para cá, numa vã tentativa de se distrair. Até que, aproveitando um momento de silêncio na mesa, somou coragem e inquiriu ao veterano:

- Baloo... Que tipo de trotes vocês costumam fazer por aqui?

- Ah, no geral, apenas pintar com guache mesmo, aquilo que você viu... Às vezes também botamos os bixos para fazer pedágio, outras brincadeiras leves. Algumas repúblicas costumam pegar pesado, disso já ouvi falar. Mas não se preocupe. Nós, "Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda", teremos o máximo respeito para com nosso novo ingresso, "Sir George".

Baloo pareceu bastante sincero em suas palavras, apesar do tom brincalhão a si característico. Ainda assim, Jorge não pôde se acalmar. Como explicar a freirinha então, com seu papo esquisito e jeito de psicopata? Tentou insistir:

- Nem brincadeiras com moças vestindo hábito... ou simulações de convento?

Dona Nádia arregalou os olhos, o senhor Costa não demonstrando reação. Quanto ao veterano, encarou o calouro durante alguns segundos, sem entender, para então desatar a rir de modo debochado. Quando conseguiu se conter, instantes depois, respondeu a Jorge:

- Não sei que filmes de besteirol norte-americano você andou vendo, bixão, mas não, nós não fazemos nada disso. Em sua posição, eu só ficaria preocupado com esse cabelo comprido. Esteja alerta: vai ter muita gente na faculdade querendo raspá-lo!

A preocupação com seus estimados fios capilares acabou tomando o lugar dos pensamentos na freira, e ao menos temporariamente o jovem se tranqüilizou. Entre risadas e mais casos inusitados, o quarteto terminou de almoçar.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, Jorge e seus acompanhantes preparavam-se para deixar Franca. Dona Nádia quisera antes passar em algumas lojas para comprar sapatos e roupas, mais baratos ali do que em Santa Cecília do Oeste, porém seu impaciente filho e, por incrível que pareça, até o passivo senhor Costa, exerceram pressão para irem embora logo. O passeio os agradara o suficiente, porém, e a matrícula estava feita. Para ser melhor, só mesmo fazendo tempo bom – como a mãe do calouro fez questão de salientar.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los! – disse Baloo, inclinado sobre o carro com um dos braços apoiados do lado de fora. – Agora é só você vir pra cá o quanto antes, bixão! Kamelot estará de portas abertas para um novo cavaleiro. E nada de ficar em casa na Semana do Bixo, hem! Nem que você não queira ir às festas, é importante pela integração com o pessoal!

- Certo – concordou Jorge, feliz. – Logo nos veremos de novo, então.

- Nem sei o quanto lhe agradecer pelo que está cedendo ao meu filho! – dona Nádia, encantada, falou ao veterano. – Muito obrigada, do fundo do meu coração.

- Ora, sem problemas. Na Unesp somos todos uma família. Bem, melhor se apressarem, pois logo vem chuva e não é bom dirigir numa rodovia quando cai água. Até breve! Estarei aguardando seu regresso, Sir George!

- Será mais rápido do que imagina, "King Baloo"! – brincou o "bixo".

- Tchau, Bilu! – despediu-se a mãe, errando mais uma vez o nome do veterano.

Este se limitou a rir gostosamente, de pé na calçada, enquanto o veículo se afastava. Prédios, árvores, ruas, avenidas e, mais notadamente, a torre da catedral, foram ficando para trás. Com as primeiras gotas de chuva batendo no vidro de sua janela e por ele escorrendo, Jorge deu uma última olhada para a urbe que se distanciava, imersa em cinza, e concluiu que aquele cenário parecia ocultar de si incontáveis aventuras; as quais, aquele dia, deixara que ele espiasse apenas de soslaio, ainda por vir o momento de vivê-las em plenitude...

Momento, todavia, cada vez mais próximo.


	4. Desejo, Dia 03: Despedida e Acolhida

Desejo, Dia 03: _Despedida / Acolhida_

E os poucos dias antes da viagem definitiva para Franca passaram mesmo rápido... Antes que Jorge percebesse, viera a noite anterior à partida. Mal conseguira pregar os olhos, tamanha sua ansiedade.

Às nove da manhã, o despertador de seu celular tocou. Era a hora que programara para acordar, por mais que agora não tivesse vontade disso. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, afofou o travesseiro com as mãos... para então desligar o aparelho que ainda emitia apitos irritantes, levantando-se a total contragosto. Espreguiçou-se, bocejou, e então se botou de pé. Seria um dia difícil, principalmente as últimas horas em casa antes de tomar o ônibus às duas da tarde. O pai continuava viajando, não tendo voltado para a família, como de praxe, desde a última vez em que falara com o filho pelo telefone. Por isso sua mãe, àqueles dias, andava bem mais carente e chorosa do que de costume, vivendo com angústia os derradeiros momentos antes da mudança efetiva de Jorge. Aquele domingo marcaria o ápice dessa emotividade, o garoto tendo de ter muito cuidado com o que fizesse ou falasse. Mas tentaria não pensar muito nisso, pelo menos não antes de passar uma boa água no rosto...

Depois de lavar-se, o rapaz retornou ao quarto, dirigindo-se até o guarda-roupa... porém deteve-se no meio do caminho. Olhando para a escrivaninha, viu, perto do monitor de seu PC, a correntinha que pertencera ao pai e que dele indiretamente recebera. Mantinha-se onde a havia deixado, e tinha de confessar estar começando a nutrir crescente estimo pelo artefato. O fragmento de couro que dele pendia, junto com seu pequeno anexo metálico, a si pareciam exóticos e misteriosos, e lamentou-se mais uma vez por ainda não ter tido a oportunidade de perguntar a respeito daquilo a Adalberto. Apenas apanhou o colar, antes mesmo de tirar o pijama, e inseriu-o em volta de seu pescoço. Não sabia explicar direito, mas sentia-se bem quando o usava... Parecia mais forte, mais autoconfiante. Seja qual fosse o motivo – por certo algo meramente de sua cabeça – era provável que aquela peça faria com que encarasse dotado de maior firmeza os novos desafios que estavam por vir em Franca. Contente, trocou então de roupa.

Minutos depois, Jorge ganhou a cozinha, onde seu café da manhã, composto de pão, leite e biscoitos, fora deixado pronto por sua mãe. Pensou que deveria aproveitar ao máximo aquelas mordomias, já que, prestes a morar sozinho, elas se encontravam bem próximas do fim. Dona Nádia saíra cedo para ir à missa. Apesar de considerar-se católico, o filho era do tipo mais relutante, indo à igreja somente quando tinha mesmo vontade. Ainda que fosse bastante religiosa, a mãe era mente aberta, e não o forçava a nada. Afinal de contas, não teria se casado com um ateu – como o pai do calouro se declarava – caso se enquadrasse no perfil de uma fanática. Já há algum tempo, aliás, desde a ocasião da matrícula, Jorge vinha se perguntando sobre a lógica de um homem que alegava não acreditar no místico surgir repentinamente com a história de ter um amuleto que desejava legar aos seus descendentes. Difícil de compreender. Mas o garoto já estava acostumado... A figura paterna sempre lhe parecera, desde a mais tenra infância, extremamente complicada.

Comeu sem demorar-se muito. Ao tomar o último gole de leite, eram ainda nove e meia. A mãe chegaria depois das dez, provavelmente, pois passaria à feira no caminho de volta. Jorge, incerto sobre a maneira mais recomendada para um jovem "bixo" passar o último dia em casa no espaço de no mínimo algumas semanas, tentava se decidir entre navegar pela Internet ou assistir TV, quando a campainha do telefone na sala ressoou por toda a residência. Surpreso, foi atender à ligação, totalmente incerto a respeito de quem seria. Tinha consigo que o pai, caso o contatasse, o faria mais perto da hora da viagem, assim achando não se tratar dele...

- Alô?

Uma voz feminina, bastante conhecida pelo rapaz, manifestou-se do outro lado:

- Oi, Jorge. Bom dia. É a Cíntia.

Ele sorriu. A amiga constituía uma das pessoas que menos esperava que o ligassem, ainda mais depois do passeio de despedida na noite anterior, quando já haviam trocado, junto com os demais meninos da turma, diversos abraços calorosos e desejos de sucesso. E, não podia negar, Cíntia era um tanto especial para si. Eles haviam ficado algumas vezes, na época do colegial. Ainda que não tivessem mais nada além de amizade, continuavam muito próximos e costumavam sempre se abrir um com o outro, até tratando dos assuntos mais íntimos. Falar em particular com ela antes da partida para Franca, considerando todas as incertezas e receios que dominavam Jorge, seria algo muito benéfico. Isso é, se ela houvesse telefonado realmente para isso...

Porém, como se lesse os pensamentos do rapaz, ela disse, num tom de voz alegre:

- Seu ônibus parte às duas, né? Pensei em talvez sairmos para dar uma volta, antes do almoço, para não te atrasar também... Claro, se você quiser...

- Eu quero sim! – o filho de Nádia e Adalberto respondeu entusiasmado. – Onde te encontro? Daqui quanto tempo?

- Na esquina da minha casa mesmo, daqui uma meia hora, pode ser? Aí damos uma caminhada lá pela área da represa.

- Está bem. Já já sairei daqui. Até lá!

- Até.

Jorge desligou o aparelho, sorrindo. Encontrara a opção perfeita para as horas antes de sua viagem. Cíntia por certo o deixaria mais calmo e seguro, característica inata às palavras sábias que ela costumava lhe falar – excetuando-se casos isolados como o papo sobre _chakras_ em Franca semanas antes. Pegando a chave reserva da morada, o garoto trancou tudo e saiu poucos minutos depois.

* * *

A região da represa, situada a cerca de quarenta minutos a pé do centro de Santa Cecília do Oeste, constituía área florestada semelhante a um bosque, a prefeitura tendo nela instalado bancos, brinquedos, banheiros e outros atrativos para que a população ali fizesse caminhadas e saísse aos domingos em família. Era através de uma das trilhas desse espaço, cercada de árvores e com passarinhos voando e cantando entre os galhos, que Jorge e Cíntia andavam sob o agradável céu azul matinal. A garota, como de costume, trajava sua saia indiana, camiseta branca sem manga e tinha o cabelo preso num penteado arrojado composto por três coques que formavam uma espécie de triângulo atrás de sua cabeça. Já o rapaz, apesar do calor, insistia nas roupas pretas com estampas de bandas, no caso "Guns n' Roses". Animados, conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, o calouro se sentindo à vontade de uma forma que só conseguia na presença daquela menina que tanto o fascinava...

- Você se lembra de quando o Eurico foi botado para fora de sala uma vez, na aula da Teresa? – indagou a "mística", rindo.

- Ô se me lembro! – respondeu Jorge, quase gargalhando. – Ele quase a matou com aquele estojo no ventilador! Aliás, olha só a idéia, né! Jogando aquilo para cima sem imaginar que bateria numa das pás e assim sendo rebatido para qualquer direção da sala, inclusive a cabeça da professora!

- Essa foi a melhor mesmo, haha!

Subitamente o assunto morreu, nenhum dos dois conseguindo se recordar de mais algum fato engraçado dos tempos do colegial, e logo o silêncio passou a reinar. Com a cabeça erguida e os olhos fixos no caminho à frente, evitando a qualquer custo fitar a amiga ao seu lado, o garoto confirmou que realmente odiava ficar calado, a sós, na presença de Cíntia. Isso costumava deixá-lo extremamente constrangido desde a época em que haviam ficado, quando então era hábito ele abraçá-la e beijá-la quando as palavras davam trégua. Depois de terem prometido um ao outro conviverem apenas como amigos, cerca de dois anos antes, Jorge tinha vontade de sumir toda vez que essa situação se repetia, esforçando-se ao máximo para não ficar vermelho ou demonstrar qualquer outro sinal de vergonha. Era por isso que se sentia mais seguro em sair com a garota na companhia de André e Renato, ainda que _adorasse_ estar com ela sem ter de ficar ouvindo gracinhas da parte dos dois...

Somando coragem e vendo que seria uma boa saída para evidenciar naturalidade, o jovem voltou a face para a adolescente... percebendo que ela olhava para si de modo fixo, sem nem piscar, focando mais precisamente a região logo abaixo de seu queixo. Estranhando isso e sentindo seu coração acelerar, ele questionou:

- O que foi, Cíntia?

- Essa correntinha – replicou ela de forma simples, apontando ligeiramente uma das mãos para a peça junto ao pescoço de Jorge. – Não tinha reparado nela antes. É recente?

- Sim, meu pai me deu no dia da matrícula na Unesp – explicou o garoto, tateando o fragmento de couro que pendia do artefato. – Bonita, não é? Há algo nela que me chama muito atenção, não sei explicar bem o que é... Algo misterioso, instigante...

- Místico! – exclamou a menina, usando a palavra que mais se aproximava do que o amigo procurava e que também mais combinava com si mesma.

- Talvez... Se bem que de místico meu pai não tem nada...

- Ele te contou a origem desse pendente?

- Nada... Para você ter idéia ele nem o entregou pessoalmente. Como sempre estava viajando, e assim transferiu o encargo à minha mãe. E ela também não faz idéia do que possa se tratar, só mencionando ser um "amuleto" que ele sempre estimou muito... Estranho, né? Ainda mais por meu pai sempre ter afirmado ser ateu. Hoje em dia as crenças das pessoas mudam num piscar de olhos...

- Ele é mesmo ateu, ou só alegou ser esse tempo todo para esconder a verdade sobre sua pessoa? – Cíntia lançou a hipótese num olhar astuto.

- Quê? – atrapalhou-se Jorge, apoiando-se ao tronco de uma árvore assustado com a velocidade de pensamentos da amiga. – Como assim?

- Nunca passou por sua cabeça o motivo de seu pai ser tão ausente, de transparecer tão pouco a respeito de si próprio? Será que ele não escondeu algo de vocês esse tempo todo? E por que motivo ele daria um suposto artefato de caráter místico ao filho logo agora, num momento decisivo da vida deste? Há peças faltando no quebra-cabeças, Jorge. Você realmente deveria começar a se questionar mais sobre a figura do senhor Santos, esforçando-se para entendê-la e quem sabe até não acabar compreendendo mais no tocante a si mesmo...

Em primeira instância, as sentenças sinceras da jovem poderiam soar como total besteira, porém eram dotadas de um forte sentido que Jorge não poderia ignorar. De fato, seu pai aparentava mesmo ocultar algo da esposa e do filho, ao longo de todos aqueles anos. Viagens constantes a trabalho, mas que sempre inseriam pouco dinheiro em casa... Raras falas com os familiares, mistério a respeito de suas convicções e passado... E agora o estranho presente concedido ao herdeiro, indo contra seu suposto ateísmo previamente professado. Adalberto tinha algo, por certo, que deveria ser descoberto pelo filho... Não podia, no entanto, focar-se nisso agora. Partiria para Franca dentro de algumas horas, cursaria História numa universidade pública e voltaria para a terra natal em incertos fins de semana e feriados. Muitas outras coisas ocupariam sua cabeça para que pudesse pensar no que seu progenitor fazia ou deixava de fazer durante suas estadas longe do lar...

- Faz sentido isso tudo que você falou... – afirmou Jorge, olhando para frente e procurando afastar o indesejado silêncio. – Porém, acho que...

Não pôde concluir a frase. Repentinamente sentiu-se agarrado pela esquerda e, quando deu por si, os braços de Cíntia envolviam seu pescoço, suas narinas sentindo o agradável perfume da garota enquanto ela levava os lábios até os do rapaz e iniciavam demorado beijo. Surpreso, mas não desapontado, Jorge perguntou-se, de olhos fechados em meio ao ósculo, qual o motivo da ex-ficante ter de súbito ansiado por relembrar os velhos tempos. Seria o abalo da despedida? Era uma possibilidade, apesar de nunca ter sequer suspeitado que ela pudesse ser emotiva a tal ponto. As bocas permaneceram coladas por mais alguns instantes, até a garota concluir o enlace com um selinho e, afastando o rosto e abrindo os olhos, dizer em voz baixa:

- Não posso negar... você é muito especial pra mim.

- Digo o mesmo... – o calouro replicou, inebriado pela fragrância da moça. – Mas aquela vez, você me disse...

- Esqueça aquela vez.

Puxando a cabeça do garoto para si, Cíntia tornou a beijá-lo. Os lábios que se tateavam valiam por ilimitadas declarações amorosas que pudessem proferir. Ficaram unidos por mais um bom tempo, somente aproveitando aquele momento inesquecível... E, quando os semblantes se afastaram, foi a vez das mãos se unirem, sem qualquer vergonha ou receio. Desse modo passaram a caminhar para fora do bosque, já que a hora começava a tardar. Jorge perguntou à menina:

- Não quer almoçar comigo? Acho que minha mãe vai fazer lasanha.

- Desculpe, mas não posso... Meus tios vão comer lá em casa e meu pai exige que eu faça sala para eles. Sabe, deve ser preferível ter um pai misterioso como o seu do que um abertamente chato como o meu...

- Ah, vai saber!

Ambos riram, aproximando-se da saída do parque da represa. Ganhando a calçada, até seus passos por ela parecendo agora mais próximos entre si do que nunca, o calouro sussurrou à garota:

- Agora tenho um motivo a mais para tentar voltar aqui mais vezes...

Cíntia sorriu encabulada, e eles seguiram adiante.

* * *

- Ai, eu não acredito! Chegou mesmo a hora do meu Jorginho ir embora! Por que, meu Deus? Por que esses meninos têm de crescer e se afastar de suas casas, onde estão seguros e são bem-tratados, para tentar a sorte em terras distantes e perigosas? Que tristeza! Meu canarinho vai abrir suas asas e voar!

O desespero da mãe pareceria exagerado a um espectador menos habituado a dramalhões, mas a verdade era ser mesmo sincero. Dona Nádia chorava e pronunciava tais lamentos desde que o filho retornara da rua para almoçar, e ele ainda tivera de agüentar a bronca por tê-la feito pensar, desnorteada, que fora embora mais cedo sem nem ter se despedido dela. Já começando a se acostumar com a agonia materna, comia agora, sentado à mesa da cozinha, cheio de aparente tranqüilidade – porém o fator "Cíntia" somava-se à sua vasta monta de preocupações e inseguranças. Quem diria que a antiga ficante voltaria atrás e simplesmente o agarraria do nada? A sorte parecia sorrir para o "bixo"... ainda que fosse uma sorte regada a muito frio na barriga e, naquele momento em particular, lágrimas...

- Jorginho, mude de idéia, filho! Faça Jornalismo na UniCeci, ou algum outro curso numa cidade vizinha! Não vá para Franca, pela mamãe!

O rapaz, no entanto, sabia que Nádia se encontrava sob domínio do poderoso "surto psiônico do filho que vai embora", e por isso não falava realmente sério com aquelas palavras. Tinha certeza, inclusive, de que ela viria pedir desculpas pelas frases impensadas antes que ele entrasse no ônibus. Seria melhor ignorar, ou ao menos concordar com "hums". A lasanha estava boa...

O pai adentrou novamente suas reflexões, sua figura agora iluminada de forma parcial pela teoria que Cíntia havia lhe exposto há pouco. Seria uma boa coisa para se pensar durante a longa viagem de ônibus até Franca: Jorge chegaria ao seu destino apenas à noitinha. Isso é, se não acabasse hibernando em seu assento.

* * *

A rodoviária de Santa Cecília do Oeste era simples, para não dizer singela: os ônibus simplesmente paravam enfileirados numa extensão de rua enquanto uma escada, coberta por um toldo, dava acesso ao pequeno espaço fechado que abrigava os guichês de venda de passagens, alguns depósitos e uma lanchonete de salgados caros e ruins. Nesse ambiente iluminado por pequenas lâmpadas brancas, ainda que fizesse sol descoberto do lado de fora, surgiram, apressados, dona Nádia e seu filho Jorge. Faltavam poucos minutos para a chegada do ônibus direcionado a Franca e, se não fosse graças à gentil carona oferecida pelo sempre disponível senhor Costa – que ficara esperando no carro – eles provavelmente teriam aparecido tarde demais.

- Rápido, filho, rápido!

- Calma, mãe... Calma, mãe!

O calouro não podia deslocar-se muito rápido, já que trazia consigo duas malas pesadas, uma em cada mão. Dona Nádia, por sua vez, disparara feito uma bala na direção do guichê da empresa que realizava as viagens rumo ao norte do estado, nem mesmo percebendo que seu rebento ficava para trás. Ela mesma comprou a passagem e retornou com ela em mãos, antes que Jorge conseguisse alcançá-la. Inseriu o bilhete em meio aos dedos de um dos membros do esbaforido garoto e falou, ainda chorosa:

- Vá com Deus, filho... Ah, me dá um abraço!

Apertou-o então com força, os músculos do viajante não mais agüentando e acabando por soltar momentaneamente a bagagem. A mãe o manteve no amplexo por vários instantes, até que o alto som de um freio ecoou pela improvisada plataforma... Era o ônibus que chegava.

A mulher beijou então o rosto do filho e, acenando-lhe calorosamente, acompanhou com lágrimas no rosto sua trajetória veículo adentro – este partindo pouco depois, contornando a rua e logo desaparecendo atrás de uma praça...

Tão rápida, tão sofrida, aquela despedida... Mas no coração cheio de amor da mãe germinava, com muita esperança, a expectativa do retorno.

No interior do transporte, Jorge, por sua vez, observava as construções da cidade passando pela janela, cedendo lugar à paisagem campestre após pouco tempo. Contemplando a própria face através do reflexo do vidro, pensava em si e sua mais recente conquista, nos obstáculos e oportunidades pela frente, em seus pais, em Cíntia... Tantas coisas! Foi assim que, sentindo-se perdido em meio ao turbilhão de tópicos que trafegavam por sua mente, pegou no sono sem perceber...

* * *

_Uma cena de dez anos atrás..._

_ Céu estrelado. Um dos fins de semana em que o pai retornara para casa, numa época em que ele se fazia mais presente. Ainda que não permanecesse todos os dias ali, era figura muito mais viva na trajetória do filho do que atualmente. Jorge era então feliz, e não sabia..._

_ Tratava-se de um domingo, pouco depois das oito da noite. Algum tempo antes terminara, na TV, um jogo do Corinthians, time pelo qual a família torcia com muito afinco. Ganhara da equipe adversária e, pelo bairro, os torcedores haviam começado a disparar rojões e propagar o hino do clube através de alto-falantes em comemoração. O pequeno Jorge adorava o clima festivo decorrente das vitórias do "Timão", torcendo pelos jogadores mais devido à alegria decorrente das partidas vencidas do que pelo próprio placar em si. Principalmente quando, assim como naquela noite, a mãe fazia algum prato especial para o jantar, num intuito de celebração. A vez era de panquecas de frango, as quais já haviam sido devidamente saboreadas, há pouco, pelos três membros da família. Agora pai e filho, sentados sobre o chão em meio ao jardim de frente para a casa, faziam a digestão com os olhos perdidos entre os brilhantes astros celestes. Àquele período a fachada da residência não era obstruída pelo muro, sendo então possível contemplar também, através das grades do portão, a festa que ainda se desenrolava na rua._

_ Entre as estrelas compondo nítidas constelações e os planetas de luminosidade ligeiramente distinta que na presença delas se disfarçavam, uma grande e bonita lua cheia se destacava, sua claridade pálida e imponente tornando a noite menos escura, como se o satélite exclamasse a todos poder ser tão esplendoroso quanto seu irmão sol. Sempre intrigavam o menino Jorge, na superfície da esfera, as manchas escuras que não pareciam compor qualquer imagem coerente, por mais que em cima delas sempre forçasse sua imaginativa mente de criança. Tentando com vontade conseguir ver naqueles aparentes rastros de sujeira maculando o astro noturno algum sentido, o garotinho acabou por se virar para o homem ao seu lado e perguntar, vencido:_

_ - Por que a lua está encardida, pai?_

_ Adalberto, sentado com os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados, ergueu a face para o firmamento e, rindo da ingenuidade do filho, respondeu:_

_ - Ela não está suja. Aquelas manchas formam uma figura._

_ - Mas que figura, pai? – revoltou-se o pequeno, estreitando os olhos sem ainda nada conseguir determinar a partir daquelas sombras. – Parece que algum invejoso simplesmente jogou poeira na cara da lua..._

_ - Muito pelo contrário, filho. A lua exibe com orgulho aquelas marcas, porque elas compõem o desenho de São Jorge, montado em seu cavalo, fincando sua lança no coração de um dragão maligno!_

_ Seria mesmo? Forçando mais a vista, o menino tornou a fitar o satélite... E, subitamente, conseguiu nele identificar os contornos da cena descrita pelo pai. Na porção esquerda da esfera, pôde enxergar o dito santo, com seu capacete de penacho vermelho, galopando seu cavalo branco, que se mantinha erguido somente em cima dos dois cascos traseiros. Atravessando o centro da lua, a comprida e afiada lança do guerreiro, na diagonal, ia encontrar o peito de um dragão asqueroso à direita que, quase jogado para fora do astro, estrebuchava derrotado; as estrelas, como se batessem palmas, destacando a vitória do cavaleiro com o brilho que pareciam lançar sobre a façanha._

_ - Eu vi! – exclamou a criança, empolgada. – Valeu, pai, agora eu vi!_

_ - Por isso colocamos o nome dele em você, Jorge – explicou o pai, afagando com uma das mãos os cabelos do filho. – Um herói bravo e destemido, como eu sei que um dia você também irá ser!_

_ - Só não entendo uma coisa..._

_ - O quê? – Adalberto sorriu._

_ - Isso quer dizer que Deus é corintiano? Se não for, por que motivo ele desenharia um São Jorge na lua?_

_ Rindo, o pai abraçou o menino com carinho, enquanto, com os olhos fixos no céu, continuavam admirando o espetáculo astronômico daquela noite tão agradável..._

_

* * *

_

Acordou num sobressalto, impelindo o tronco para frente e por pouco não batendo a testa no assento diante do seu, pois deteve o deslocamento da cabeça a tempo. Aturdido, viu-se com o corpo um tanto suado, roupas conseqüentemente molhadas, e olhou através da janela do ônibus logo ao seu lado. Entardecia lá fora, o céu assumindo tons enferrujados enquanto os condomínios característicos da área mais desenvolvida de Ribeirão Preto davam o ar de sua graça. O rapaz esfregou a fronte com uma das mãos: realmente dormira ininterruptamente por horas, o que o levara a ter sonhos estranhos relembrando sua infância. Como cogitara, acabara realmente hibernando junto ao duro banco que, como agora constatava, lhe acometera de incômoda dor nas costas...

- Ai... – murmurou, massageando-as com uma das mãos.

Logo estaria em Franca, e esperava poder descansar no apartamento que lhe serviria de morada provisória. Fitando os demais assentos do transporte, notou que boa parte dos passageiros neles acomodados quando do embarque em Santa Cecília do Oeste já havia descido do veículo. Por quantas cidades aquele ônibus passara, qual rota exatamente fizera? Bem, graças a seu sono, o garoto só poderia agora descobrir isso na viagem de volta para casa, dentro de três semanas ou mais...

Suspirou, deitando sua cabeça sobre as palmas de ambas as mãos. Mesmo tendo acordado há poucos segundos, já não conseguia se recordar com clareza do que sonhara. Sabia apenas envolver a si, seu pai e... São Jorge? Por certo não deveria passar de um reflexo de seus pensamentos na figura paterna e no mistério que supostamente a cercava, fruto das afirmações de Cíntia aquela manhã... Procurando, mais uma vez, esquecer essas questões, o calouro decidiu tentar manter-se relaxado – e, se possível, acordado – até a chegada a Franca.

O ônibus seguiu adiante. Brodowski, à noite, parecia ainda mais encantadora do que sob a luz diurna, suas casas e pequenas igrejas iluminadas aparentando saudar quem passasse pela rodovia que a cortava. Batatais, também tomada por pontos brilhantes nas tonalidades branca e amarela, igualmente ganhava aspecto atraente, e o rapaz riu ao identificar, na fachada de um dos botecos da cidade, uma representação do clássico personagem de videogame "Super Mario" representando o dono. Viajar grandes distâncias e ver coisas curiosas pelo caminho parecia estar se tornando uma diversão para si.

Veio então um trecho de estrada mais extenso sem povoações pelo caminho, as placas de "Restinga" mais uma vez indicando um local que aparentava não existir. As primeiras colinas francanas logo se fizeram anunciar, com subidas um tanto acentuadas e _outdoors_ pelo trajeto. Um deles, inclusive, fazia propaganda de uma danceteria chamada "Agito do Luca", provavelmente mais um dos empreendimentos do homem de negócios que, segundo dissera Baloo, vinha conquistando tanto espaço na cidade. E, de trás do mesmo morro com a mesma base da polícia rodoviária, a paisagem noturna de Franca materializou-se.

A silhueta composta de construções variadas era a mesma antes vista sob a luz do sol no dia da matrícula – mas agora, nas sombras, apresentava um contraste de claro e escuro bem interessante. O shopping center amarelado ostentava diversas áreas claras destacando logomarcas e nomes chamativos, os prédios em obras perto de si, por sua vez, parecendo semifundidos à penumbra. O centro, na colina principal, era espetáculo à parte com seus edifícios em que pipocavam janelas acesas e a torre da catedral, iluminada num azul vivo e intenso e fazendo-se, assim, visível de qualquer ponto da urbe interiorana. O ônibus, como Jorge logo percebeu, entrou por um lado diferente desta, passando em frente ao grande e atraente campus da Unifran – no ponto da universidade descendo um grupo de estudantes.

O transporte continuou avançando e virou perto de um viaduto, adentrando um dos bairros mais ao norte de Franca. O calouro sentiu-se de início meio perdido; porém, ao vislumbrar o centro se aproximando com a igreja bastante perceptível – como um farol em meio ao cenário ainda não tão bem conhecido por si – concluiu que todos os caminhos levavam para perto da República Kamelot ou, no mínimo, para a rodoviária. Teria só de prestar atenção aos arredores e descer na parada que julgasse correta...

Foi quando algo atraiu sua visão.

Reduzindo a velocidade, o veículo passou a manobrar para poder avançar através de um trecho da rua que, pouco adiante, encontrava-se em parte bloqueado por viaturas da Polícia Militar, sirenes ligadas. Jorge, observando pelo vidro, de início pensou se tratar de uma _blitz_ rotineira – prática comum em cidades maiores – mas sem demora concluiu haver algo realmente errado quando avistou manchas de sangue em cima do asfalto. Arregalou os olhos e forçou o pescoço para tentar enxergar melhor, prejudicado pelo ângulo do transporte em relação ao que desejava examinar. Diversos policiais caminhavam pela área com suas armas em punho afastando curiosos, enquanto dois homens aparentando pertencerem ao IML carregavam um saco plástico negro para dentro de uma ambulância... Teria ocorrido ali um homicídio?

Ainda olhando para a provável cena de crime, sua curiosidade favorecida pela lentidão do ônibus em se afastar, Jorge mirou uma dupla de oficiais em particular levando um sujeito algemado para o interior de uma das viaturas. Precisariam atravessar a rua para fazê-lo e, nesse meio tempo, o calouro conseguiu observar de frente a figura do provável assassino: pele branca, jaqueta preta, camiseta cinza sem estampas por baixo, calça jeans desfiada em alguns pontos, tênis nos pés... Sua cabeça era coberta por uma série de fios compridos de cabelo, loiros e finos, até seus ombros... E o semblante, mais pálido do que seria considerado normal, possuía sardas em profusão, contornos ásperos, a boca semi-aberta revelando em sua seção frontal alguns dentes podres...

Subitamente, como se tivesse sua percepção despertada de forma intensa por algo desconhecido, o criminoso levantou os olhos... encontrando os de Jorge a encará-lo, através da janela. O jovem de imediato sentiu seu corpo gelar, as pupilas daquele indivíduo possuindo algo de muito aterrador, de perverso... Por um momento achou ser acometido de náuseas como quando se deparara com a inexplicável freira no banheiro da Unesp, porém a péssima impressão foi deixada para trás junto com a aglomeração de policiais... E, respirando aliviado, o assustado rapaz procurou não pensar mais a respeito...

O trajeto desdobrou-se numa ampla e comprida avenida, que em dado momento converteu-se num "sobe e desce"... acabando por atingir uma via que o "bixo" memorizara em sua vinda anterior à cidade: a Avenida Champagnat. Aturdido, apanhou rapidamente suas duas malas e seguiu desajeitado pelo corredor do ônibus, esbarrando em algumas pessoas sentadas e pedindo-lhes desculpas diante de suas caras feias. Deu então duas batidinhas na porta que separava a cabine do motorista dos passageiros e, fazendo-lhe um sinal, conseguiu que ele parasse num ponto na Avenida Alonso y Alonso para sair. Ofegando, Jorge saltou pelo último degrau e viu se encontrar numa pracinha diante do que parecia uma distribuidora de refrigerante.

Em Franca, mais uma vez.

Contente, o estudante pôs-se a atravessar uma rua seguindo a direção da avenida que levava ao prédio em que Baloo e seu amigo moravam, a poucos quarteirões dali. Tivera sorte de existir um ponto nas redondezas e não ter de descer apenas na rodoviária, o que o teria obrigado a deslocar-se uma distância bem maior até a república. Distraído, fitava o restaurante de _fast-food_ árabe iluminado numa esquina logo à frente, anunciando em grandes letreiros suas esfirras abertas custando poucos centavos, e o posto de gasolina em madeira situado do lado oposto da via, alguns carros e caminhonetes ali parados enquanto abasteciam com o som alto...

_VRRAAAAMMM!_

Num imenso susto, Jorge saltou para trás após dar os primeiros passos fora da calçada, recuando instintivamente de um carro preto que passou em alta velocidade diante de si, por muito pouco não o atropelando. Com o coração aos pulos e faltando-lhe ar, o calouro passou alguns instantes recobrando-se – pensando se não seria aquela sensação a descrita nos filmes como "ver a vida toda passar diante dos olhos". Teria de tomar mais cuidado dali em diante: encontrava-se numa cidade maior, de trânsito presumivelmente mais caótico, e se não prestasse maior atenção ao redor, poderia acabar logo entrando para as estatísticas. Tornou a caminhar, agora bem mais atento, demorando-se a atravessar cada rua, principalmente a rotatória em que a Champagnat cruzava com a Alonso y Alonso.

Passando pela mesma calçada do posto de madeira e dessa vez, assim, conseguindo observá-lo mais de perto, Jorge constatou haver nele, entre outras pequenas lojas e serviços, uma atraente padaria – memorizando sua fachada por acreditar que ainda viria muito comer ali. Continuando pela avenida, logo desceu pelo declive anteriormente visitado e, olhando para sua direita, fitou a cachoeira do córrego em seu aspecto noturno. Parcialmente clareada pela luz dos postes de ambos os lados da travessia, continuava despejando água sobre as pedras em sua base num som baixo, quase mudo, esperando o retorno da luz do dia para que todos voltassem a admirar sua graça em meio à selva de concreto. Dobrou então uma rua, contornando um muro amarelo dotado de alguns portões... E, satisfeito, o recém-chegado, mãos cansadas pelo peso das malas, viu-se mais uma vez diante da porta de metal e vidro do edifício que, ao menos por algum tempo, lhe serviria de lar.

Concluindo que a entrada se encontrava trancada, o rapaz aproximou-se do painel de interfone existente ao seu lado, pressionando o botão do apartamento seis. A campainha eletrônica ressoou através do aparelho e, pouco depois, a voz abafada, mas reconhecível, de Baloo, fez-se ouvir do outro lado:

- Quem é?

- É o Jorge.

- Ah, sobe aí, bixão!

Houve um estalido férreo, e a tranca da porta foi automaticamente liberada. Carregando sua bagagem da melhor forma que conseguia, seus dedos até marcados pelas alças das bolsas, o calouro empurrou o obstáculo semi-aberto com um dos ombros e entrou, vencendo a pequena escada interna... uma lâmpada branca sendo acesa em seu caminho. Sorrindo, torceu para que seus demais passos em Franca, a partir daquela noite, fossem igualmente iluminados.

Subiu pela outra escada, sem demora parando em frente à porta do apartamento seis. Deu duas leves batidas sobre a madeira – suficiente para que o ruído de uma chave girando na fechadura fosse escutado, o caminho sendo liberado logo em seguida. Jorge, então, viu-se encarando a corpulenta figura de Baloo, potenciada pelo fato de, naquele momento, estar sem camisa e trajando apenas uma bermuda marrom. Seu peito era muito peludo, o que certamente contribuía para o apelido de urso. Sorrindo, ele afastou-se para o calouro entrar, dizendo:

- Aí, seja bem-vindo, bixo! Fique à vontade. Pode colocar suas malas lá no quarto!

Cruzando a sala de estar, erguendo as bolsas para que não esbarrassem no sofá ou na TV ligada, Jorge rumou para o corredorzinho que fornecia acesso ao cômodo que lhe fora reservado. Acionando o interruptor da luz, constatou que o ambiente encontrava-se totalmente vazio, as paredes brancas possuindo algumas marcas de sujeira e o piso cinza mais elevado em relação ao chão do que deveria ser. A única coisa ali presente, antes de depositar sua bagagem no chão, era um colchão forrado por um lençol azul, dotado também de travesseiro sem fronha. O garoto agradeceu mentalmente à mãe por ter incluído uma ou duas delas em sua carga...

- O Marcos te emprestou esse colchão, pode usar pelo tempo que precisar – informou Baloo, que acompanhara o "bixo" até ali. – Quanto a armário, infelizmente vamos ficar te devendo. Caso você se torne morador fixo daqui, pode comprar algum na cidade. Mas por enquanto acho que terá de usar suas malas como guarda-roupa mesmo.

- Sem problema! – o novo morador de Kamelot anuiu tranqüilo.

Nisso, o veterano encaminhou-se até a janela marrom fechada do quarto, abrindo-a. Através dela, como Jorge logo percebeu, era possível ter vislumbre parcial da cachoeira da avenida. Rindo, Baloo apontou para fora e afirmou:

- De brinde, você também terá acesso visual à nossa Avalon particular, hehe!

O calouro também riu, achando graça na analogia. Saindo de perto da janela, o aluno do terceiro ano de História indicou em seguida o corredor e falou, já o adentrando:

- Venha, depois você arruma suas coisas. Vou te apresentar o Marcos.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo-o.

Passaram de novo pela sala, vazia, e ganharam a cozinha. Nela, junto à mesa de jantar redonda – que lembrava, de fato, a távola arturiana à qual a república remetia – havia um outro jovem sentado. Magro, cabelos negros curtos, quase raspados, óculos no rosto, camisa e calça jeans lhe cobrindo o corpo. Distraído, saboreava um prato de comida e só se deu conta da chegada dos demais universitários quando estes surgiram bem diante de si. Levantou então a cabeça e, depois de terminar de mastigar um pedaço de carne, indagou a Baloo:

- É esse o bixo?

- Isso! – confirmou ele. – Jorge, esse é o Marcos, um dos raros unespianos que conheço que conseguiram sair do primeiro ano sem nenhum apelido. Marcos, esse é o Jorge.

- Prazer, cara! – falou o estudante de Direito, estendendo uma das mãos para o novo colega.

- Prazer – respondeu o calouro um tanto tímido, correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Também fui bixo do Baloo. Estou aqui desde o ano passado. Confie em mim: ele é um veterano bonzinho!

- Espero que sim... – o "bixo" riu de forma um pouco forçada.

- Não sou bonzinho! – negou o outro veterano, dirigindo-se até o fogão situado atrás de uma espécie de bancada que dividia a sala. – Como diria um certo professor do curso de História, eu sou "magnânimo".

Ele retornou pouco depois com duas panelas em mãos: uma contendo feijão e a outra arroz. Colocando-as sobre a mesa, apanhou então um prato contendo pedaços de bife que se encontrava em cima da pia e, indo abrir então a geladeira, de onde retirou uma jarra de suco de laranja, disse a Jorge:

- Eu presumo que você não tenha comido nada desde o almoço, pelo horário em que viajou. Sente-se e jante com a gente.

O filho de dona Nádia mal tinha palavras para agradecer. Sentando-se também à mesa, pôs-se a comer e beber com os novos companheiros de teto. A ceia, como logo descobriu, fora preparada por Baloo, que mostrava-se um ás do fogão. O feijão estava bem temperado, o arroz soltinho e o bife, além de suculento, bem macio de se mastigar. O suco de laranja, ainda que artificial, fora mexido na medida certa para lembrar o natural o máximo possível. Alimentaram-se de maneira descontraída, o veterano-mor da república, como vinha evidenciando ser um traço marcante de sua personalidade, contando casos engraçados que lhe haviam acontecido. Já Marcos, quieto, comia olhando para o próprio prato e trocando raras palavras até com Baloo. Aparentava até ser mais tímido que Jorge, e olha que já morava ali há um ano...

- Bem, agora que terminamos de comer... – disse o são-paulino, empurrando para frente seu prato vazio. – Está na hora da cerimônia de sagração!

- Sagração? – o "bixo" olhou sem compreender, tomado por leve receio.

- Sim, para você se tornar um integrante efetivo da três vezes honrada e respeitada República Kamelot! Um digno cavaleiro da Távola Redonda!

- Não ligue para isso, é mania dele... – murmurou Marcos para Jorge num esboço de sorriso, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

- Ó cavaleiro das nobres leis romanas preservadas e aplicadas nestas sagradas terras bretãs, traga-me Caliburn!

- Está bem, está bem...

Claramente entediado e nada disposto a tomar parte na brincadeira – a qual o calouro torcia para não consistir em nenhum trote constrangedor – Marcos levantou-se e seguiu até a área de serviço. Voltou rápido, carregando numa das mãos, pelo cabo, uma vassoura de revestimento carcomido e várias cerdas faltando. Ainda que não correspondesse à lendária espada bretã em sua aparência, devia ser tão, ou mais, antiga do que ela. O estudante de Direito entregou o utensílio doméstico a Baloo numa pretensa forma solene, este tomando-a em suas mãos como se fosse realmente um artefato místico e ordenando ao recém-ingresso aluno do curso de História:

- Bixo, prostrai-vos.

- Quê? – replicou um confuso Jorge ainda sentado.

- De joelhos, ingênuo escudeiro!

Temendo represálias do "rei" por não cumprir a instrução, o calouro pôs-se imediatamente de joelhos sobre o azulejo gelado do chão. Caminhando até si em seguida, portando a vassoura como uma legítima espada sagrada, Baloo deteve-se de pé de frente para Jorge e passou a falar, conforme fazia os clássicos movimentos com o sabre de mentirinha sobre cada ombro do investido:

- Eu o sagro... _Sir George_ _from Saint Cecil of the West_, grande condado… Cavaleiro de Kamelot!

O pobre "bixo" permaneceu mais alguns segundos prostrado, cabeça baixa, antes de ouvir por parte daquele que o nomeara:

- Pode se erguer, cavaleiro.

Jorge o fez sorrindo; Marcos, junto à geladeira, batendo palmas sem vontade. Logo depois Baloo colocou uma das mãos no ombro direito do novo morador, encarou fundo seus olhos e revelou, num tom épico:

- Já possui uma nobre missão, honrado Sir George. Uma demanda de cujo sucesso dependem a paz e a estabilidade nesta gloriosa república.

- Qual? – perguntou o calouro de olhos arregalados, curioso.

- Enfrentar o terrível Mordred da louça! – esclareceu o veterano, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para as panelas, pratos, copos e talheres sujos em cima da mesa.

O garoto incumbido da tarefa suspirou...

O fim de noite veio rápido. Às dez e meia Jorge já se encontrava deitado no colchão para dormir, luz apagada, tendo consciência do dia cheio que teria pela frente logo que o sol raiasse. Apesar de sua aula ser somente à noite, pretendia passar o resto do dia procurando emprego pela cidade. Nada muito ambicioso: apenas um encargo de meio-período que o auxiliasse nas despesas de morar sozinho. Baloo e Marcos também haviam lhe informado sobre as bolsas de pesquisa e auxílio que a faculdade oferecia – valioso recurso que o rapaz também planejava perseguir. Procurava conter a ansiedade enquanto se acostumava ao leito desconhecido, desejando com todas as forças que ele não acabasse por prejudicar suas horas de sono, ainda mais por já sofrer com a dor nas costas que o assento do ônibus lhe causara. Adormeceu, no entanto, sem muita demora, sua cabeça podendo finalmente descansar depois de mais um dia repleto de descobertas e aventuras – como sua vida inteira vinha se tornando desde aquela realizadora aprovação no vestibular...


	5. Desejo, Dia 04: Aprendizado

Desejo, Dia 04: _Aprendizado_

O despertador de seu celular tocou às oito da manhã.

Bocejando, Jorge levantou o tronco de cima do colchão, constatando que, apesar de ter dormido bem e sentir-se relativamente descansado, a superfície estranha à qual não estava acostumado agravara as dores que o assento do ônibus haviam lhe infligido. Passou uma das mãos pelas costas e, pouco depois, habituando seus olhos à claridade, colocou-se de pé. Era bizarro acordar num ambiente diferente de seu quarto, principalmente uma sala ainda vazia como aquela. Desejou que os pôsteres e a escrivaninha, ao menos, estivessem ali. Quem sabe num futuro próximo, quando pudesse trazer mais coisas para ali...

Deixando o cômodo, atravessou o corredor até o banheiro "comum" do apartamento. Este se encontrava no mais completo silêncio: estudando de manhã, Baloo e Marcos haviam pegado o circular bem cedo para o início da aula. No mínimo uma hora e meia antes, pelo que o calouro se lembrava de ouvi-los comentando na noite anterior. Cuidando de sua higiene matinal, o rapaz começou a pensar a respeito de onde procuraria trabalho primeiro, enquanto escovava os dentes. O centro, talvez, fosse uma boa primeira opção. As lojinhas nele existentes por certo necessitavam freqüentemente de algum balconista ou ajudante em geral. Tentaria a sorte, ao menos – na esperança de conseguir algo sem precisar buscar por muito tempo.

Trocou de roupa, penteou o cabelo, colocou a correntinha e, depois de calçar seus coturnos, deixou o apartamento trancando a porta com uma das chaves que Baloo havia deixado consigo. Descendo pela escadaria interna do edifício, atravessou a entrada do mesmo com o sol matinal, inserido em bonito céu azul, lançando raios promissores sobre sua pessoa. Esperava que aquele fosse um dia de sucesso para si...

Subindo a pé para a colina onde se situava o centro de Franca, Jorge descobriu que, mesmo andando, era bem rápido chegar até ela a partir do prédio em que ficava a república. Atingiu a praça da catedral às oito e quarenta, deparando-se com o comércio quase todo fechado, excetuando-se farmácias e um ou outro barzinho. Logo descobriu, ao sentar-se num dos bancos do agradável largo para esperar, que os estabelecimentos da cidade, pelo visto, começavam a funcionar somente às nove horas da manhã. Foi nesse momento que viu boa parte das grades e cadeados serem removidos, as lojas aos poucos reconquistando a vida que a noite lhes havia tirado.

Suspirou, levantando-se do assento e olhando brevemente para a bonita fonte de estátuas que há pouco fora ligada. Era hora de ir à luta.

* * *

Logo chegou a hora do almoço... E Jorge não podia afirmar ter sido muito feliz em sua busca. Aliás, talvez nada feliz.

Não sabia bem se a impressão que tivera correspondia totalmente à realidade, mas... O que percebeu, aparentemente, era que o comércio, ao menos ali no centro de Franca, não funcionava bem. Os proprietários e seus empregados possuíam quase nenhum timbre de negócios, sendo truculentos em seu tratamento aos fregueses e não sabendo nem fazer descontos ou promoções. O calouro conseguia contar nos dedos de uma mão os estabelecimentos em que fora bem-recebido, dos mais de quinze que visitara aquela manhã. Viu situações difíceis de explicar como lojas com funcionários escassos e insuficientes que mesmo assim se recusavam a contratar mais pessoal; propostas para que trabalhasse de graça, com o intuito de adquirir experiência, em encargos que demandavam mais do que seus estudos permitiriam... Além do que, uma simpatia inicial por sua pré-disposição a trabalhar era logo dissipada quando dizia ser um "bixo" da Unesp... Preconceito dos moradores da cidade para com os alunos da instituição? Possível. Mas Jorge achou melhor tentar ignorar e apurar as causas disso depois...

Sem qualquer sucesso, o rapaz, por volta do meio-dia, dirigiu-se até o mesmo restaurante em que comera na companhia da mãe no dia da matrícula. Almoçou tranqüilo, esperançoso de que conseguisse algo no período da tarde. E a saborosa refeição daquele lugar o animou. Pretendia alimentar-se no refeitório da faculdade sempre que pudesse – já que Baloo lhe dissera que os _tickets_ eram bem baratos – mas não descartaria totalmente aquele restaurante. Em alguns dias, por certo valeria a pena pagar um pouco mais e sair mais satisfeito.

Terminando a refeição, Jorge pagou no caixa e saiu mais uma vez pelas ruas. A segunda parte de sua odisséia em busca de emprego, aquele dia, estava começando...

Uma, duas, três, quatro horas da tarde... O garoto agora tinha priorizado os estabelecimentos junto aos calçadões, para depois chegar a descer até as duas avenidas que circundavam a colina, em ambos os sentidos, visitando o máximo de lojas que pôde. Encontrou uma papelaria muito interessante que também trabalhava com RPG, games e mangás – apesar de que nela seu interesse era mais adquirir coisas para si do que conseguir um cargo – e ficou impressionado diante da suntuosidade de um templo de uma igreja evangélica, quase um palácio. Mas, fora essas observações mais relevantes num sentido geral, nada encontrara também, e a visão que tinha do comércio francano só se agravara. Seria mais difícil conseguir trabalho do que pensara. Enquanto subia novamente até a área da catedral para então tomar o caminho de volta ao apartamento, concluiu que seria válido, no dia seguinte, procurar emprego nos estabelecimentos próximos à faculdade. Lá o bairro ainda estava se desenvolvendo, e era provável que os donos de estabelecimentos naquela região abraçassem com maior afinco novos funcionários do que no centro, que se tornara tão arrogante.

Enquanto atravessava ruas e esquinas rumo ao predinho que abrigava Kamelot, Jorge decidiu fazer um trajeto diferente dos anteriores, com o objetivo de ver algo em particular...

Ele queria conhecer de perto o campus antigo da Unesp.

Contornando alguns cruzamentos específicos e pondo em prática as lembranças de pontos de referência que demarcara desde o dia da matrícula, o calouro logo se deparou com a antiga construção de paredes beges e janelas esverdeadas, possuindo dois andares em quase toda sua extensão em forma de "U" e três apenas numa seção de um dos lados. Não sabia bem que ocupação fora encontrada para o prédio tombado, após a saída da universidade – se bem que algumas de suas dependências, de acordo com Baloo, ainda ali funcionavam, em vias de mudar para o campus novo somente naquele ano. Jorge passou pela rua de trás da construção, acompanhando por fora o muro pichado que demarcava seu pátio interno até encontrar um portão semi-aberto. Este estava delimitado por uma guarita com cancela, um segurança distraído com um radinho em seu interior. Conseguia, no entanto, olhar o lado de dentro: o espaço aberto no antigo colégio, revestido de cimento, comportava algumas árvores, pequeno estacionamento e uma quadra esportiva cujo vazio de pessoas causava sensação de certo abandono. O edifício inteiro, na verdade, provocava essa impressão, o vento vespertino agitando as copas das árvores enquanto um silêncio que chegava às vias do aterrador predominava sobre o local que aparentava não possuir viva alma. Os vidros foscos em torno do pátio, protegendo atrás de si uma infinidade de salas e corredores misteriosos, pareciam guardiões de segredos que não deveriam ser desvendados...

Jorge não entendeu bem o porquê, mas o lugar lhe causou mal-estar. E não teve a mínima vontade de adentrá-lo. Limitando-se a observá-lo por mais alguns poucos instantes através da cancela, o rapaz logo depois continuou seu caminho descendo pela rua. Uma das pichações sobre o muro do antigo colégio, gravando em letras grandes "Deus morreu", deixou-o ainda mais aturdido. Melhor seria, realmente, seguir rápido até a república, ou acabaria não tendo tempo suficiente para tomar banho e pegar o circular rumo ao campus novo...

Avançando pelos quarteirões que separavam da Avenida Champagnat o velho prédio, o calouro notou em dado momento, para sua surpresa, que seu coração batia acelerado. E o órgão só foi se acalmando, assim como seus músculos relaxando, depois de cobrir boa distância em relação ao edifício. Minha nossa, o que fora aquilo? Por que um mero monte de tijolos, telhas e madeira com diversos pontos de risco de desabamento lhe causara tanta aflição? Era um tanto sombrio afirmar isso, porém... tornava-se certo que a cidade de Franca possuía estranhas nuances que jamais deveriam ser aprofundadas. Por ninguém.

Mais tranqüilo, Jorge atingiu a Alonso y Alonso procurando esquecer mais uma coisa estranha que testemunhara desde que ali chegara para fazer sua matrícula. Se a tendência continuasse, logo precisaria marcar consulta com um analista... Talvez aquilo tudo não passasse de um princípio de paranóia fomentado pelo nervosismo de começar a morar fora de casa, passando com o tempo... Ou ao menos assim esperava.

Chegou à área da cachoeira, admirando, como sempre, a beleza suja da queda d'água se precipitando do declive e compondo vista única em meio ao caos urbano. Até atravessou a rua em direção à calçada que pendia sobre o pequeno lago para poder admirar melhor a paisagem, quando ouviu som completamente inusitado...

_CROA! CROA!_

- Hum?

Olhando para cima, visualizou a folhagem de uma das árvores que se erguiam em torno da elevação, e algo inesperado empoleirado em cima de um de seus galhos: um par de corvos. Jorge até parou, examinando as aves de penugem negra para se certificar de que eram realmente os animais que sua percepção julgou serem, e somente o confirmou. Mas... corvos? Esses pássaros eram bastante raros no Brasil, como bem sabia. O pior, todavia, não era isso. Com os bicos voltados para frente, assim como seus olhos escuros e penetrantes, os dois seres voadores pareciam... encará-lo. Sim, de forma fixa, desafiadora. O "bixo" estremeceu, espantando-se ainda mais quando, em seguida, uma das criaturas se voltou para a outra... movendo a boca de maneira sincronizada e emitindo grasnos como se com ela conversasse. _Conversasse_.

Não esperou mais: esbaforido, cruzou a avenida correndo. Seria ele um imã de coisas inexplicáveis? Estaria ficando louco e aquilo tudo não passava de alucinação? Ouvindo ainda os corvos emitindo berros secos atrás de si, o garoto dobrou a esquina do prédio e nele entrou sem qualquer demora. Não seria bom dar margem para a situação piorar...

E se apenas o dia já lhe reservara dois sustos tão grandes, temia o que a noite poderia trazer se não fosse prudente...

* * *

O fim de tarde de Jorge foi dotado de relativo sossego. Encontrou o apartamento ainda vazio, sem indício algum de Baloo ou Marcos terem ali passado em qualquer momento ao longo do dia. Cansado de tanto andar, mas não desanimado, o "bixo" tomou banho sem demora, preparando-se para seguir até a faculdade no circular que, às dezoito horas, passava pelo ponto de ônibus situado a poucos metros avenida abaixo. Esperava que, depois de tantos eventos estranhos durante o dia e a frustração de ainda não ter conseguido nenhum emprego, a primeira aula do curso de História fosse boa o bastante para valer a passagem até o distante novo campus...

Concluiu a ducha, perfumou-se, trocou de roupa – sem esquecer-se, é claro, da correntinha – e deixou mais uma vez a residência, trancando-a com a chave e não esbarrando em nenhum dos outros moradores. Pelo visto só os veria mesmo à noite, depois que voltasse da faculdade, quando poderiam conversar. Jorge desejava pedir aos veteranos algumas dicas de bons lugares em Franca para se buscar trabalho. Se recebesse mais séries de "não" dos comerciantes mal-educados da urbe, acabaria por desistir de vez de se manter por intermédio de alguma ocupação remunerada.

Seguindo as instruções de Baloo, o calouro logo encontrou a dita parada de ônibus um quarteirão e meio abaixo do prédio, seguindo pelo mesmo lado da avenida. Era um bonito fim de tarde: o céu alaranjado recolhia o sol, denotando os contornos de prédios, árvores e outros obstáculos visuais que se sobrepunham ao horizonte. Tendo chegado ao lugar por volta das quinze para as seis, Jorge não precisou esperar muito pela aparição do circular, que recolheu a si e outros estudantes da Unesp – residentes na moradia estudantil localizada também naquelas redondezas – pouco tempo depois. Sonolento, o garoto pagou o cobrador, passou pela catraca e esparramou-se num banco, cabeça encostada à janela... cochilando quase de imediato.

Despertou assustado quando o transporte passava pela região da rodoviária – tendo saído de seu sono, mais precisamente, devido a uma lombada acentuada que fez toda a estrutura do veículo sacolejar. Sentindo seu estômago subir até a altura dos pulmões, para então descer de volta lentamente, Jorge achou melhor se conservar acordado até a chegada ao campus. Poderia acabar ignorando o ponto para descer e assim ficar perdido num bairro completamente afastado de Franca caso não permanecesse atento...

Após algumas avenidas e ruas, a universidade foi avistada depois de uma esquina, o marco retangular diante do portão – semelhante a um monumento que ostentava as bandeiras municipal, estadual e nacional – guardando atrás de si um mundo ainda a ser plenamente desvendado pelo calouro e que se encontrava coberto, naquele momento, pelo lusco-fusco do entardecer. Desceu do ônibus – seu corpo antes, no corredor do mesmo, sendo afetado pela inércia – e saltou para o ponto da faculdade. Usaria aquele mesmo local para pegar o circular de volta à república, no final da noite. Que horas a aula devia acabar mesmo? Dez horas, dez e meia? Ainda teria de confirmar...

Atravessou a rua até a entrada do campus, passando pelo meio da rotatória que existia em frente a esta. Após ser quase atropelado no dia anterior, todo cuidado era pouco naquelas vias em que carros e caminhões passavam tão rápido. Passou então pela guarita e adentrou a universidade pela primeira vez desde o dia da matrícula. Sob a luz alaranjada do quase-noite, as construções do lugar assumiam silhuetas sombrias, quase negras, apenas seus contornos retos as diferenciando de gigantes ou outros seres colossais adormecidos. Ao fundo, além dos limites daquele espaço, as serras já quase desapareciam de vista, seus últimos vislumbres, porém, constituindo os mais belos desde o amanhecer, as elevações imersas num espetáculo crepuscular difícil de descrever.

Foi quando o estômago de Jorge roncou, retirando-o de sua contemplação. Olhou para o relógio de seu celular: dezoito e trinta. A aula começava por volta das dezenove e quinze, então teria tempo para jantar no restaurante universitário. A única questão era... para que lado ele ficava?

Confuso, o "bixo" olhou ao redor. Voltou-se novamente para a guarita, deparando-se com mais alguns estudantes que chegavam, um ou outro segurança... Continuando a girar, agora para a esquerda, visualizou a biblioteca com a mesma placa indicativa que vira anteriormente, seu interior bastante iluminado delimitado por uma porta de vidro. Seguiu olhando... Pelo declive que avançava campus adentro, avistou uma espécie de "carrinho de lanches" situado à beira de um barranco, de onde alunos e supostos professores, àquele momento, entravam e saíam com coisas para comer e beber. Mais abaixo havia uma fileira de prédios de procedência desconhecida e, do lado oposto, atravessando-se a "rua interna" que cortava a faculdade, enxergava-se a edificação maior comportando os blocos de salas de aula, além das outras estruturas à esquerda desta cuja função ainda era nebulosa ao calouro... Bem, o jeito seria procurar em cada uma delas o visado refeitório...

- Você parece meio perdido, bixo! – exclamou uma voz feminina atrás do rapaz.

Um tanto assustado, Jorge virou-se de imediato. Diante de si, braços cruzados, havia uma garota de aparência um pouco mais velha que a sua, cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo, pele muito clara, olhos castanhos cobertos por óculos, e corpo magro. Usava uma camiseta sem manga verde, calças jeans e sandálias nos pés.

- Errr... – oscilou o garoto, desconcertado. – Como sabe que sou novo por aqui?

- Ora, está na cara! – riu ela. – Veteranos não ficam olhando ao redor com um olhar desnorteado desse jeito, ao menos não antes da época das provas!

- Sou Jorge.

- Prazer. Luciana. Mas pode me chamar de "Lindalva". Apelidos, sabe?

- Sei sim, hehe! – o calouro sorriu.

- Estou no terceiro ano de Serviço Social noturno. Minha aula começa daqui a pouco. Mas antes, se quiser, posso te ajudar a encontrar o que procura.

- Bem, estou imaginando onde fica o restaurante universitário, na verdade... Queria jantar antes da aula.

- Ah, muito bem. Venha. Vou lhe mostrar não só onde fica o "R.U.", mas daremos uma volta pelo campus todo!

- Está bem. Valeu.

E pôs-se a seguir a jovem.

O "tour" através do campus começou pelo prédio da biblioteca, a simpática e prestativa Lindalva guiando Jorge pelas salas e lhe explicando quase tudo que via – apesar de em alguns momentos dar-lhe tiradas características de sua posição de veterana perante um bixo. Como logo descobriu graças a ela, a edificação não comportava somente o acervo de livros da universidade – o qual, apesar de não poder ser examinado de perto pelo calouro devido à sua carteirinha ainda não estar pronta, tinha sua vastidão reconhecida devido ao grande número de estantes com volumes que se encontravam dispostas aos fundos do balcão de atendimento. Como a estudante de Serviço Social logo mostrou, existia uma sala de estudos anexa à biblioteca em si, com diversas mesas espalhadas e também cubículos fechados para reuniões de grupos de seminários, ou simplesmente destinadas a aqueles que não conseguiam se focar nas leituras com pessoas passando ao redor a todo o momento. Mas não acabava por aí: do lado de fora da construção, quase em frente à porta de vidro da biblioteca, via-se o quase sempre lotado "xerox", uma salinha com balcão onde os alunos pagavam por cópias dos textos de cada disciplina de seus cursos, ali deixados por seus professores. A veterana fez questão de avisar Jorge que boa parte do dinheiro gasto durante sua graduação teria aquele pequeno local como destino, ainda mais em época de provas. Também salientou que os funcionários da foto-copiadora não eram lá muito eficientes... porém isso o próprio rapaz comprovaria ou não com o tempo.

Antes de descerem pelo declive em direção às demais dependências, Lindalva mostrou ao bixo, de longe, um outro prédio quase colado ao da biblioteca, que se estendia para o lado direito em relação ao portão, quase espremido contra a grade que o separava da avenida. Tratava-se, por incrível que pareça, de uma creche, onde inclusive várias mães que cursavam a faculdade deixavam seus filhos para poderem assistir às aulas. Interessante, no mínimo.

Desceram então pela "rua interna" do campus. Antes de deixarem o prédio da biblioteca para trás, Lindalva ainda apontou uma porta neste, então fechada, que comportava atrás de si uma sala de palestras e reuniões, onde ocorriam também os ensaios do coral da Unesp. Continuaram, a veterana em seguida descrevendo o suposto carrinho de lanches que Jorge avistara há pouco. Tratava-se de uma espécie de cantina disponível para alunos, professores e funcionários, o popular "Seu Eli". Compunha, junto com o bar "Rainha" existente fora da faculdade e que fora indicado por Baloo no dia da matrícula, um dos pontos de encontro dos estudantes durante os intervalos das aulas. Lindalva, particularmente, preferia o Seu Eli, enquanto Baloo, quando apresentara a Jorge o Rainha, deixara subentendido achar aquele estabelecimento melhor. Isso dava a entender que provavelmente o gosto dos unespianos se dividia entre as duas lanchonetes.

E ainda falando em comida, logo abaixo da cantina havia um outro bloco iluminado e grande, que foi revelado ao bixo ser o restaurante universitário, ou simplesmente "R.U.". Os _tickets_ para as refeições eram vendidos numa pequena salinha junto à entrada do mesmo, ainda havendo vários disponíveis para o jantar daquela noite. Jorge rapidamente comprou o seu e, para sua surpresa, a veterana dispôs-se a comer consigo. O local funcionava num esquema de bandejão, os alunos apanhando travessas metálicas e nelas os funcionários despejando o cardápio do dia. No caso, arroz, feijão, bife, salada de tomate, farofa e uma banana para a sobremesa. Serviam também suco – o mais artificial possível, como Lindalva explicou, sendo mais fácil identificá-lo pela cor do que pelo sabor propriamente dito. Ao menos bastava para acompanhar a comida. Pensando assim, o calouro encheu com ele um copo de plástico.

Sentou-se a seguir numa das mesas para se alimentar na companhia da veterana, ambos comendo sem pressa – apesar do ponteiro do relógio já se aproximar das dezenove horas. O cardápio estava bom, porém o gosto encontrava-se bem distante da comida caseira à qual Jorge tanto era habituado. Mas ela o satisfazia, e isso era suficiente. Enquanto Lindalva lhe fornecia mais informações tratando do campus, o "bixo" resolveu indagar:

- Por que escolheram um lugar tão afastado do centro para instalar este novo campus? Ainda mais um descampado cheio de buracos?

- Esses buracos se chamam "voçorocas" – riu a veterana corrigindo o garoto. – Aberturas e deslizamentos no terreno causadas por erosão. Parecem até verdadeiros penhascos em alguns pontos. Uma professora, tempos atrás, inclusive profetizou que todo este campus seria tragado pela terra após sua inauguração... Espero que ela não esteja correta. Quanto ao afastamento da porção central de Franca, bem... a verdade é que os habitantes daqui não gostam dos unespianos, em sua maioria. Eles acham que não passamos de forasteiros que vêm "fazer baderna" na cidade, sendo que até mesmo um vereador chegou a afirmar isso na Câmara uma vez. Por isso a tendência seria mesmo afastar a Unesp dos francanos que tanto a repudiam... Embora eu ache isso um tiro no pé dos estabelecimentos comerciais situados no centro, que aos poucos perderão freguesia conforme a vida dos universitários se deslocar totalmente para este bairro.

O comércio no centro ficar mais morto do que já estava? Jorge achava isso bem difícil, considerando sua péssima experiência aquela manhã. E as explicações da veterana quanto à suposta xenofobia dos nativos explicava o fato de vários dos comerciantes torcerem o nariz para o rapaz quando ele lhes revelara ter acabado de ingressar na Unesp. Um obstáculo difícil de contornar, por certo, e que prometia mais dores de cabeça ao longo dos quatro anos de curso. O jeito seria ir levando como podia...

Terminaram de comer, depositando as bandejas sujas junto a um nicho em que eram quase de imediato apanhadas por algumas funcionárias e postas de molho. Jorge deixou o restaurante degustando ainda a banana, tornando a ser guiado por Lindalva através do local que aos poucos conhecia. Continuaram avançando através do declive, visitando agora a quadra de esportes do campus. Pequena e isolada, já rodeada pelo mato que se estendia quilômetros adiante pela paisagem sendo tomada pela escuridão, o pequeno espaço era feito de cimento e cercado por grades de todos os lados, inclusive por cima – com o intuito de impedir que as bolas voassem para onde não pudessem ser recuperadas. Devido a isso, o modesto recinto de jogos recebera dos alunos o carinhoso apelido de "gaiolão". Um campeonato de futebol da universidade, entre as salas, era inclusive realizado ali no segundo semestre. Considerando as dimensões do "campo" e suas limitações, Jorge acreditou que seria ao menos engraçado vir presenciar algumas partidas.

Rumaram depois para a esquerda, tomando a via asfaltada que contornava o campus – e que para o "bixo" continuava tendo enorme potencial para se tornar uma pista de kart. Foi assim que chegaram ao prédio da administração, único já em pleno funcionamento, pois os demais blocos destinados a comportarem tais atividades, dispostos em frente à edificação das salas de aula, ainda vinham sendo terminados. Por isso várias ramificações e órgãos da faculdade mantinham-se no campus antigo, o mesmo que causara repentino e incompreensível mal-estar em Jorge aquela tarde. Realizando breve passagem pela construção, a veterana mostrou ao calouro os departamentos de cada curso, a seção de graduação – onde deveria requisitar documentos e cuidar de boa parte de sua vida burocrática na Unesp – o setor de estágios, pólo de informática – local em que poderia ter acesso à Internet e fazer trabalhos nos computadores. Ali também se situavam as salas da pós-graduação, o garoto realmente desejando poder sentar, algum dia, numa de suas cadeiras... Logo depois, no entanto, ao lembrar-se de que estava somente no início da graduação, julgou mais prudente pensar em mestrado e doutorado apenas dali a algum tempo. Já possuía preocupações demais por enquanto...

Descendo então por uma rampa de cimento que interligava os blocos, Jorge e Lindalva adentraram o prédio das salas, os corredores de luzes acesas sendo ocupados por diversos estudantes que, fora das classes, aguardavam a chegada de seus respectivos professores. Já passava das sete, o "bixo" acreditando que o passeio havia terminado, quando a veterana, voltando-se para si, falou:

- Venha, vamos agora dar uma volta por aqui!

E, enquanto ela subia pelas escadas rumo ao piso superior, Jorge, depois de dar uma olhadela para sua sala e constatar que o docente ainda não chegara, resolveu continuar acompanhando-a. O "tour" mostrava-se interessante e muito instrutivo.

Como o novo aluno pôde perceber, o prédio das salas de aula não continha somente salas de aula. Além de banheiros, havia outras dependências como dois anfiteatros – um em cada um dos dois andares – almoxarifados, uma pequena loja de livros – que geralmente fazia preços mais baratos do que os das grandes livrarias – e, chamando mais atenção, uma série de salas destinadas aos professores, distribuídas em uma para cada dois docentes. Jorge estranhou quando adentrou, com Lindalva, o corredor a elas destinado, no segundo andar: era comprido e reto, possuindo de ambos os lados inúmeras portas brancas com os nomes, nelas marcados, de cada par de professores ao qual fora delegado cada um dos recintos. Olhando para dentro deles através das janelas que as entradas possuíam, o calouro constatou que os espaços eram pequenos, separados entre si por divisórias, e possuindo geralmente nada mais que um armário, uma mesa com PC e cadeiras. A veterana explicou que aquelas salas comportavam os professores de todos os quatro cursos, embora nem todos as utilizassem com freqüência. Algumas delas, praticamente vazias de móveis e objetos, denotavam isso. Continuaram distraídos pelo trajeto, comentando a respeito do corpo docente, quando se depararam com alguém...

O homem, negro, alto e um tanto musculoso, tinha a cabeça careca e contornos faciais sérios, vestindo uma camisa social azul, calça cinza e calçando sapatos caros. Trazia, embaixo de um dos braços, uma pasta cheia de papéis, parando de andar antes que os dois alunos o percebessem em seu caminho, procurando evitar desse modo uma trombada. Já a dupla só o fez quando se encontrava quase colidindo com ele; sua forte figura, por conta disso, causando neles maior impressão. Permaneceram se encarando durante alguns instantes, o sujeito mais velho aparentando, de início, antipatia pelos dois estudantes, para então abrir um discreto sorriso e indagar, recuando um ou dois passos:

- Perdidos pelos corredores, meninos?

- Olá, professor... – saudou Lindalva, visivelmente sem jeito. – Estou apresentando a faculdade a este bixo de História. O nome dele é Jorge.

- Ah, História? – replicou o educador, focando seus firmes olhos no "bixo". – Então será meu aluno no quarto ano, se eu continuar por aqui até lá.

- O senhor dá aula do quê? – inquiriu o garoto.

- "Escravismo e identidades afro-brasileiras", vulgo "História da África". Uma matéria recentemente integrada à grade do curso. Chamo-me João da Silva Bomani. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso ir andando, ou me atrasarei para uma reunião na biblioteca.

- Sem problemas, professor Bomani – assentiu a veterana, voltando a caminhar junto com Jorge ao mesmo tempo em que o docente, a passos rápidos, desaparecia no sentido contrário do corredor.

Depois de manter seus olhos fixos na figura que se afastava por um momento, o calouro se voltou para Lindalva e falou:

- Uma pessoa de presença, ele.

- Sim, o senhor Bomani é admirável. Ele nasceu em Moçambique, vindo para o Brasil há alguns anos. Está aqui na Unesp desde o ano passado, e é um dos professores mais conceituados da instituição... além de muito bonito. Espero realmente que você chegue a ter aula com ele, bixo. Comentam que ensina muito bem, e não torna sua matéria tendenciosa.

Viraram numa dobra do corredor, contornaram o gramado interno do edifício, e acabaram desembocando nas salas de História e Serviço Social do segundo andar. Entrando na sua, Lindalva despediu-se, pré-dispondo-se a ajudar Jorge novamente quando precisasse. Este agradeceu num sorriso e, apressando-se, colocou-se a caminho de sua classe no piso inferior. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e, rumando para a porta, constatou que a professora acabara de chegar, de pé junto à entrada esperando que todos os alunos assumissem seus lugares. Ele também o fez, optando por não se sentar muito à frente: uma carteira quase no fundo da sala lhe pareceu ideal. Acomodando-se com o material sobre o móvel, aguardou, empolgado, o início das atividades...

Não havia muitos alunos aquela noite. Isso devia se dar, conforme pensou, pela razão de ainda ser a Semana do Bixo e nem todos os calouros convocados na segunda chamada já se encontrarem em Franca. O fato de ser o único rapaz na turma que não estava com o cabelo raspado lhe provocou calafrios. Chegou até a rezar para que nenhum veterano passasse pelo corredor durante a aula e testemunhasse a situação, ou seus compridos fios estariam seriamente ameaçados! Mantendo-se numa postura discreta, "na sua", assistiu quieto à apresentação da professora...

A matéria das segundas-feiras daquele primeiro semestre seria História Medieval I. Isso no começo deixou Jorge bastante entusiasmado, já que se tratava de seu período histórico favorito, mas a relação bibliográfica a ser usada no curso, distribuída entre os estudantes pela docente, deixou claro que suas aulas seriam bem mais pautadas em literatura medieval do que no estudo e interpretação dos acontecimentos em si. Isso desanimou um pouco o garoto, mas quem sabe não estudariam passagens interessantes dos mitos medievais como Rei Arthur... Talvez...

Enquanto a professora explicava sobre Annales e Nova História, Le Goff e Duby, cotidiano e mentalidades, Jorge, sem nada daquilo ainda entender – e acreditando que a mulher, presumivelmente, não compreendera que todos ali igualmente não sabiam – começou a fitar cada um de seus colegas de sala, os quais esperava, aos poucos, poder conhecer. Voltados para frente, olhares atentos à professora, pareciam tão confusos e inexperientes quanto si próprio. Algo que aliviava a mente. Aproveitando-se de um momento de distração da docente, quando esta ficou de costas para os alunos com o intuito de registrar a referência bibliográfica de um livro na lousa, o rapaz virou-se para trás, tentando captar os semblantes dos outros estudantes sentados atrás de si... e teve uma surpresa.

Não era o único homem ainda com cabelo na sala.

Havia outro jovem de cabeça não-raspada a algumas carteiras de distância, cabelo preto e curto. Seus trajes contrastavam totalmente com as roupas despojadas dos demais alunos: usava impecável terno marrom – sim, terno – sobre uma camisa branca social, faltando apenas uma gravata para que aparentasse realmente ser um executivo ou coisa similar. A calça também parecia ser feita de tecido fino, e os sapatos italianos em seus pés deixavam evidente seu poder aquisitivo avantajado. Sua postura no móvel, com um dos cotovelos nele apoiados e a mão do mesmo braço segurando-lhe o queixo numa expressão de desdém, somava-se à maneira como se vestia para transparecer ser ele uma pessoa arrogante e altiva, achando-se por certo bem superior às demais que a cercavam. Jorge sentiu raiva enquanto examinava o rapaz – reprovando-se em seguida, no entanto, por ainda nem sequer conhecê-lo e já tirar conclusões precipitadas. A realidade, todavia, não devia fugir muito à aparência. E imaginou que teria problemas, ao longo do curso, com aquele indivíduo...

A aula se arrastou, demorando muito a passar. O intervalo veio pouco antes das nove da noite, e nesse momento o "bixo" começou a sentir os primeiros sinais da fadiga que aquele dia lhe proporcionara. Nem conseguiu deixar a sala para lanchar ou ao menos interagir com os novos colegas no corredor: permanecendo em sua carteira, sentia enorme vontade de deitar e dormir. Só não cochilou devido ao desconforto causado pelo mesmo aluno com cujo jeito não batera, o qual passou andando ao lado de seu assento com o olhar de superioridade antes percebido. Qual era a daquele cara, afinal?

Procurou ignorar, pois nervosismo acabaria por apenas deixá-lo ainda mais exausto. O intervalo passou e a professora retornou, assim como os alunos – porém não todos. Enjoados da aula, possivelmente já estavam a caminho de suas repúblicas, ou então saíram mais cedo devido a terem de se preparar para a primeira festa da semana, a ocorrer no centro dentro de algumas horas. Jorge também nutria uma vontade desesperadora de ir embora e descansar, principalmente por saber que aquela aula não avançaria muito além da apresentação do curso, mas insistiu e permaneceu até o final, quando passava das vinte e duas. Cochilara várias vezes, perdera parte das explicações, suas anotações no caderno ficando incompletas... Porém ao menos teve forças para, sonolento, dirigir-se até o ponto de ônibus e pegar em cima da hora o circular que passava pela Alonso y Alonso. Pagou sua passagem, acomodou-se num dos bancos e, recostando a cabeça no vidro como na viagem de ida, dormiu entre espasmos até a chegada ao seu destino...

* * *

Jorge desceu do circular num outro ponto próximo daquele em que subira no trajeto de ida ao campus, tendo de andar pouco até o prédio da República Kamelot. Atravessou a porta de entrada usando a chave fornecida por Baloo, subiu as escadas e, ao ouvir risadas e exclamações do outro lado da porta do apartamento seis, concluiu que os dois veteranos finalmente haviam voltado para o lugar. Adentrou-o, encontrando a sala de estar vazia, apesar da luz ser mantida acesa. As vozes vinham da cozinha. Rumando até ela, material embaixo do braço, o calouro encontrou a dupla de estudantes sentada à mesa redonda de jantar, já tendo terminado de comer e agora jogando conversa fora. Ao perceber a chegada do "bixo", Marcos disse:

- Olha só quem voltou!

- E aí? – a saudação de Jorge veio fraca e desanimada devido ao intenso cansaço que sentia.

- Nossa, que falta de energia, bixão! – riu Baloo, levantando-se da mesa com o prato em que comera na mão direita, rumo à pia. – Pelo visto nem vai à festa hoje, né?

- Estou quebrado, não conseguiria nem se quisesse... – murmurou o novo morador, sentando-se também junto ao móvel. – Vocês vão?

- Vamos sim, só estamos esperando mais um pouco para tomar banho e chegar lá no clube por volta da meia-noite. A festa mesmo só vai começar por volta da uma da madrugada!

- Divirtam-se...

- Já jantou, bixo? – perguntou Marcos.

- Comi lá no restaurante da Unesp. Tentarei fazer isso todo dia.

- Sempre que quiser, pode comer conosco depois que voltar da aula também – falou Baloo. – Costumamos jantar mais ou menos neste horário, e não cobraremos nada de você... conquanto que lave a louça.

- Valeu, sem problemas – Jorge sorriu.

- Conseguiu achar algum emprego no centro? – quis saber o aluno de Direito.

- Nada... Preciso parar de dizer que sou da Unesp, pelo visto isso diminui muito minhas chances. Amanhã acordarei cedo e tentarei em outros locais, quem sabe não dou sorte... Não posso é parar de tentar.

- É assim que se fala, Sir George! – aprovou Baloo, lavando os pratos. – Está se mostrando um digno cavaleiro!

- Muito obrigado, eu acho...

- E o primeiro dia de aula, gostou? – Marcos novamente indagou.

- Ah... mais ou menos – o calouro foi sincero. – A matéria foi História Medieval. Apesar de eu gostar muito do assunto, não apreciei muito o foco que o curso terá... Sei lá...

- História Medieval? – Baloo arregalou os olhos, aproximando-se da mesa. – Você fará isso é aqui na república, bixo! Tem toda uma _história_ pela frente dentro destas paredes, e como vivemos em Kamelot, terra dos puros e invencíveis Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, ela será _medieval_! Hã, hã? Entendeu o trocadilho?

Então o são-paulino do apartamento também era metido a piadas infames? Mais uma característica engraçada daquele "urso humano" vinha à tona. Jorge, porém, sentia tanto sono que mal teve disposição para rir. Levantando-se da mesa, acenou para os dois veteranos ao mesmo tempo em que dizia, já rumando através da sala em direção ao corredor dos quartos:

- Vou me recolher, pessoal. Dia longo amanhã. Boa noite. E boa festa.

- Boa noite, Sir George! – replicou Baloo terminando de limpar a louça.

- Boa noite – Marcos falou, como sempre, bastante contido.

O "bixo" escovou rapidamente os dentes, colocou seu pijama e se jogou em cima do colchão. Dormiu poucos instantes depois, permanecendo na mesma posição desconfortável em que pousou sobre o leito. Por certo acordaria com dores na manhã seguinte, mas por enquanto isso não importava. Descansaria após um dia tão exaustivo... e ele merecia.


	6. Desejo, Dia 05: Destino

Desejo, Dia 05: _Destino_

Jorge acordou com os raios solares incidindo diretamente sobre seu rosto através do vidro da janela. Incomodado, virou-se de forma instintiva para o lado oposto, buscando dormir mais... Porém logo se deu conta de que tinha de se levantar. Erguendo o tronco, conseguiu raciocinar melhor, esfregando os olhos... e estranhou o fato de não ouvir o toque do despertador do celular... Intrigado, apanhou o aparelho ao lado do colchão e fitou seu visor...

_11:17_

Droga! Havia perdido a hora! O despertador provavelmente fora acionado no horário previsto, mas o cansaço o impedira de se levantar! Não estava acostumado a andar tanto como no dia anterior, já que até então passara a maior parte de seus dias no conforto de sua casa, e assim seu corpo tivera de passar mais tempo em repouso do que o normal. Saco... Lá se ia uma manhã cujo tempo deveria ter sido gasto na procura de emprego...

Bufando, o calouro calçou seus chinelos e atravessou o corredor até o banheiro. Os demais quartos se encontravam com as portas fechadas – Baloo e Marcos tendo chegado tarde da festa e faltado à aula para dormir. Seria melhor fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordá-los, principalmente o primeiro: a fúria de um urso retirado de sua hibernação poderia ser catastrófica...

Escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e colocou a correntinha. Pretendia subir ao centro para almoçar, e passar as primeiras horas da tarde em busca de trabalho. Talvez descesse de volta ao apartamento para tomar banho mais tarde do que o planejado, visando compensar as horas da manhã perdidas dormindo... Ou teriam sido ganhas? De qualquer modo, Jorge tinha de reconhecer que precisava mesmo repor as energias, ou não teria disposição para seguir em sua demanda aquele dia. Antes passar uma metade dele descansando para poder aproveitar a outra, do que perder as duas em letargia. Morar sozinho realmente era fonte de aprendizado...

Trancou o apartamento e subiu determinado a avenida. Com persistência acabaria por conseguir o que tanto queria.

Almoçou no mesmo restaurante de antes; porém achou que talvez fosse proveitoso começar a variar, pois o cardápio, nas três vezes que comera ali, havia sido praticamente o mesmo. Concluindo a refeição e sentindo-se satisfeito, partiu então pelas imediações do centro em busca de lojas e outros estabelecimentos que ainda não houvesse visitado. Expandiu agora a área de busca, deslocando-se até a Avenida Major Nicácio, que também congregava vasto comércio. A impressão inicial em relação aos negociantes da cidade, no entanto, vinha se mantendo: de poucas palavras, não muito educados, e nada dispostos a empregarem unespianos. Não seria aquele dia que retornaria para a república empregado, ou ao menos com uma esperança mais sólida disso...

O lance mais interessante da tarde não tivera nada a ver com trabalho. Ao adentrar uma lanchonete, em dado momento, para beber um copo de suco – dada a imensa sede que o acometia devido a ter de andar no sol – Jorge, esperando junto ao balcão, acabou tendo sua atenção desviada para um aparelho de TV ligado numa parede, exibindo naquele momento um noticiário regional. Na tela surgiu uma repórter bonita que, tendo ao fundo uma espécie de fábrica, informou diante da câmera:

- Continuam as investigações da perícia sobre o provável vazamento de gás dentro de uma indústria de calçados em Franca esta madrugada. Os funcionários trabalhavam normalmente quando foram acometidos de repentinas tontura e fraqueza, perdendo a consciência instantes depois. Alguns, encontrando-se em estado mais grave, foram enviados para a UTI. Os proprietários da fábrica alegam que a infra-estrutura do local, vistoriada recentemente, estava em ordem, e as causas do incidente ainda devem ser apuradas.

Vazamento de gás? Mais uma coisa para ser somada aos assassinatos em via pública, campi antigos sinistros de universidades e corvos num ambiente divergente por completo de seu original. O que mais Franca poderia reservar àquele "bixo", que já não sabia bem se ter se mudado para ali era bom ou não?

Antes, entretanto, que começasse a dar razão à mãe, o jovem terminou seu suco, pagou e deixou o estabelecimento disposto a procurar encargo em mais alguns lugares antes de descer de volta ao apartamento. Aquela urbe parecia ser hostil e amedrontadora consigo... mas ele não se deixaria intimidar. Encontraria ali seu sucesso.

* * *

As demais horas de procura mostraram-se igualmente infrutíferas, e por volta das cinco e meia o rapaz, mais uma vez na república, tomava uma ducha para logo subir à faculdade. Apesar do horário um pouco apertado, decidiu levar um tempo a mais embaixo do chuveiro lavando a cabeça – ou seus cabelos logo sofreriam os primeiros efeitos da falta de tratamento. Isso só denotava como Jorge tinha apreço por aqueles fios, estando disposto a tudo para não serem raspados pelos veteranos.

Dando conta de que acabaria perdendo o ônibus, o estudante deixou o _box_ com pressa, logo após desligar a água. Devido ao caráter descuidado de sua correria, acabou escorregando no piso molhado do banheiro, caindo de volta para o interior da estrutura... e resvalando dolorosamente um dos braços na pequena e fina maçaneta metálica da porta.

- Ai!

Caído dentro do cubículo, o chuveiro recém-desativado ainda liberando algumas gotas sobre si, o calouro olhou para as costas do membro, com o intuito de medir o estrago nele feito... Tratava-se de um comprido rasgo que, embora não muito aberto, ardia como nunca e liberava fios de sangue. Xingando mentalmente, Jorge botou-se de pé e dirigiu-se até a pia, abrindo o armarinho acima dela em busca de algo que pudesse usar para improvisar um curativo. Nada encontrou. Baloo poderia possuir esparadrapos no armário de seu banheiro, porém nenhum dos dois veteranos estava em casa e não seria bom mexer em suas coisas sem permissão. Conformado, o "bixo" estendeu uma mão até o rolo de papel higiênico ao lado do vaso sanitário, líquido rubro precipitando-se pelo chão no processo, e limpou a ferida como pôde, lavando-a também com sabão para não infeccionar. Reprovando-se mais e mais pelo crescente atraso, pegou a seguir suas roupas e a correntinha, até então deixada sobre a pia, e dirigiu-se rumo ao quarto. Antes de começar a se trocar, todavia, ao tocar sem perceber o pendente de couro do colar, notou algo bem estranho...

Ele estava quente.

Imaginando que poderia se tratar de um efeito causado pelo vapor liberado dentro do banheiro durante a ducha, apesar de não se lembrar de nada similar no dia anterior, Jorge vestiu-se, calçou velozmente os coturnos e, como um raio, deixou a república trancando a porta.

Chegando ao ponto, o ônibus acabara de encostar junto à calçada. Subiu correndo, levando ainda uma reprimenda do motorista para que não se atrasasse mais. Franca e seus serviços exemplares...

Quando deu por si, já descia em frente ao campus da Unesp.

A universidade parecia mais movimentada do que na noite anterior, provavelmente devido à chegada de mais alunos depois das férias e também de novos bixos. Como logrou ali chegar novamente às seis e meia, haveria tempo de sobra para jantar no R.U. e ainda relaxar um pouco antes do início da aula.

A refeição correu sem problemas, Jorge gradualmente se acostumando ao esquema do bandejão. A comida, no entanto, lhe pareceu mais plástica dessa vez do que antes. Talvez fosse uma característica que se mostrasse mais nítida conforme degustada pelo paladar... O suco, ao menos, estava melhor. O gosto lembrava laranja. E esse constituía seu sabor favorito.

Terminando de comer, o rapaz dirigiu-se diretamente ao bloco de salas. Faltavam ainda alguns minutos para a chegada do professor ou professora – isso se viesse – e achou que seria agradável tentar se entrosar com os colegas de turma enquanto isso. Na noite prévia não dialogara com ninguém – na verdade nem ao menos cumprimentara. Uma interação básica mostrava-se necessária; sem contar que, naquela nova etapa de sua vida, quanto mais amigos melhor.

Assim, deixou seu material em cima da mesma carteira em que sentara na aula anterior e, voltando para fora, aproximou-se de um grupo de bixos que conversavam. Eles abriram um espaço na rodinha para que o recém-chegado também participasse, sorrindo amistosamente.

- E você, como se chama? – indagou uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

- Jorge! – replicou o "bixo" um pouco sem jeito.

- Bem-vindo! – acolheu um rapaz loiro de porte um tanto musculoso. – Sou o Hector. E essa é a Amélia.

- Eu sou o Geraldo! – apresentou-se um terceiro indivíduo, baixinho, de cabelo preto curto e óculos. – Prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu – afirmou Jorge olhando para o trio.

- Estávamos comentando sobre a aula de hoje – explicou Amélia. – A matéria será Metodologia da História, pura teoria. E o pessoal dos outros anos fala que a professora é um carrasco!

- É bem por aí... – murmurou Hector. – Meus veteranos só descem a lenha nela. Deixou metade do atual terceiro ano de dependência. Uma megera!

- Às vezes ela é assim por conta de todas as desgraças que aconteceram na vida dela, né? – cogitou Geraldo.

- Como assim? – inquiriu um intrigado Jorge.

- Ah, nós estávamos falando a respeito antes de você chegar... – disse a moça do grupo. – Essa professora é cadeirante, perdeu o movimento das pernas quando era nova. Além de ser cega de um olho e ter o corpo cheio de cicatrizes.

- Foi um acidente de carro, acho... – especulou o loiro.

- Que nada! – discordou o baixinho moreno. – Ela foi presa e torturada durante o regime militar! Um dos meus veteranos inclusive falou já ter visto a ficha dela do DOPS!

- Nossa, e eu ouvi que ela teria sido severamente espancada pelo ex-marido! – Amélia arregalou os olhos, impressionada diante da diversidade de relatos.

Jorge, assustado com tudo que escutava sobre a docente, perguntou após um breve instante silencioso:

- Como se chama essa professora?

- Não lembro bem, é um nome meio italiano... – resmungou Geraldo.

- Daniela – esclareceu Hector, voz firme. – Daniela Petruglia. Parece que ela pertence a uma das famílias mais tradicionais aqui de Franca.

Nisso, o fluxo dos demais alunos até então no corredor em direção ao interior da sala revelou que a dita professora havia chegado. Nenhum dos participantes da rodinha em que se inseria Jorge conseguiram notar a figura dela do lado de fora, optando por adentrar a classe como os demais e aguardar sentados sua aparição. Se ela fosse mesmo severa como diziam, todo cuidado era pouco. Ainda mais se soubesse que seus novos pupilos já a tinham como tema principal em suas conversas...

Passaram-se alguns segundos, todos atentos à porta do recinto... Até que uma cadeira de rodas surgiu, sendo impelida adentro por uma mulher idosa nela sentada. Na casa dos setenta anos, possuía cabelos grisalhos compridos e encaracolados que aqui e ali, surpreendentemente, ainda ostentavam alguns tons naturais de castanho. A face encontrava-se muito bem-cuidada, apesar de algumas rugas e do olho vazado que, constituindo órbita completamente cinza, contrastava tristemente com seu vizinho ainda portando uma brilhante pupila esverdeada. Os traços gerais de seu corpo levavam a crer ter sido linda moça quando jovem, seu corpo prejudicado apenas pelas várias cicatrizes que o cobriam, principalmente marcas de cortes. Estas se encontravam visíveis em seus braços, expostos devido à camiseta sem manga azul que usava, e em parte das pernas, abaixo de sua saia marrom. Os pés calçavam sapatos de salto alto pretos, e via-se algumas correntinhas presas ao seu pescoço e pulseiras em suas mãos.

Dirigindo-se para trás da mesa próxima à lousa, a docente girou a cadeira na direção dos estudantes, encarando-os por um momento com semblante extremamente sério. Seus ares, até o momento, confirmavam por completo as histórias tratando de si contadas há pouco no corredor. Cada um dos calouros, incluindo Jorge, sentia como se o olho intacto da professora o fitasse unicamente, fazendo-os se esquecer de todos os outros ao seu redor na sala e se retraírem com a sensação de serem avaliados sozinhos naquela matéria que apenas pelo nome já aparentava ser tão difícil. Até que, sem mais nem menos, Petruglia abriu um sorriso... ou algo que _parecia_ um sorriso, e questionou à classe:

- Por que vocês prestaram este curso?

Silêncio sepulcral. Todos olhavam de forma fixa para a mulher, porém ninguém ousava responder, principalmente a uma pergunta por vezes tão complexa num período em que ainda titubeavam a respeito de insistir ou não naquela carreira. A ausência de falas se estendeu por quase um minuto, a docente não insistindo na indagação, até que uma garota de óculos sentada numa das primeiras carteiras respondeu:

- Porque é uma área que gosto muito, e não consigo me imaginar trabalhando com outra coisa.

- Bem, na sua idade eu jamais imaginava estar um dia aqui, diante de vocês, ministrando uma aula de Metodologia da História. A vida é cheia de surpresas, querida. De qualquer modo, você tem um ponto. Agora eu lhe faço outra pergunta: existe um período histórico que lhe chame mais atenção, cujo estudo lhe interesse mais?

Se a questão houvesse sido feita a Jorge, ele sem pestanejar replicaria "Idade Média". Era a desconhecida colega, no entanto, que se encontrava na berlinda. Nada deveria fazer, por enquanto, a não ser ouvir e observar...

- Acho que História Contemporânea – revelou a moça. – A partir da Revolução Francesa.

- Uma contemporanista! – a professora rotulou-a. – Pois bem. Então me diga, senhorita...

- Marília – a aluna informou seu nome.

- Certo, Marília. Você, gostando tanto assim de História Contemporânea, empolgando-se com a Marselhesa e os canhões de Verdun, descartaria as outras áreas de estudo da História? Acha sem importância pesquisar a respeito dos Césares ou a Acrópole de Atenas?

- De modo algum! Tudo tem sua importância na História.

- Ah, é? Pois alguns de seus colegas de paixão não pensam assim, minha cara. Neste exato momento, enquanto falo com vocês, há diversos projetos em andamento, tanto em universidades quanto no âmbito dos ensinos fundamental e médio, visando a alteração das grades curriculares para a remoção das matérias de História Antiga e Medieval. Propõe-se no lugar programas de estudo que se iniciem a partir do Renascimento e das Grandes Navegações, com o argumento de que a Antigüidade e o Medievo _nada_ têm de relevante para nosso presente.

Diante da alegação de Petruglia, transmitida em grande parte num tom de desabafo, a sala assumiu postura de profundo espanto. Para aqueles recém-ingressos estudantes do curso de História a proposta descrita pela professora parecia absurda, porém ela sabia que ao longo dos quatro anos de graduação, com o perigo de aqueles alunos se fecharem em determinadas correntes teóricas e repudiarem tudo que fosse diferente delas, muitos poderiam acabar concordando com aquilo. Segundos mais tarde, a vivida educadora deu seguimento à sua exposição:

- Para quem não sabe, o próprio termo "História" vem do grego "ἱστορία", que significa "investigação" ou "conhecimento pela investigação"; utilizado pela primeira vez pelo filósofo Aristóteles em seu texto "História dos Animais", se já formos traduzir o título todo. Ele viveu entre os anos 384 e 322 antes de Cristo. Caso isso seja História Moderna ou Contemporânea, por favor, queiram me informar, pois estarei desatualizada.

A sala riu da ironia. E boa parte dos alunos, entre os quais Jorge, criava sincera admiração pela professora que até então se mostrava tão sábia e inteligente. Movendo-se um pouco com a cadeira em torno da mesa, disse em seguida:

- Para esta matéria e para este curso todo em si, desejo que vocês, baseando-se nesse exemplo que dei, tentem compreender a abrangência da História e como ela encontra-se atrelada a cada mínimo aspecto da existência de vocês, para que também possam vivenciá-la conforme a estudam. Entender que coisas do dia-a-dia como comentar com seus amigos que seu time de futebol ganhou mais títulos que os deles e postar fotos em sites de relacionamentos na Internet constituem ações de cunho histórico inegável, ainda que muitas vezes passem despercebidas. Juntos aprenderemos a estudar o passado, analisar suas fontes e não desmerecer qualquer tipo de método de análise. Aqui saberão de conceitos e técnicas importantíssimos que lhes servirão tanto para quando pesquisarem quanto para darem aulas.

E, após breve pausa, completou:

- Podemos começar?

Uma classe quase sem ar diante da majestosa fala da docente assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

As horas passaram e Jorge nem percebeu – tão boa fora a aula. Para ele a mesma pareceu um todo contínuo, já que durante o intervalo a professora Petruglia permaneceu na sala batendo papo com os alunos sobre assuntos diversos, e por conta disso quase ninguém quis perambular pelos corredores ou ir embora mais cedo. A mulher só dava amostras e mais amostras do quanto era competente e perspicaz, sua matéria prometendo e muito. Era certo que exigia bastante das turmas: cobraria, ao longo do semestre, duas provas e uma apresentação de seminário – tudo valendo nota, que ao final seria dividida por três. Talvez viesse daí sua fama de carrasco, porém o "bixo", assim como a maior parte da classe, realmente não se importava. Num curso tão bom, justo seria estudarem ao máximo para terem o melhor aproveitamento possível.

O único problema decorrente da excelente exposição da docente foi sua grande duração: quando Jorge deu por si, ao final da aula, já eram vinte e duas e meia, e teria de esperar o ônibus das vinte e três horas para retornar à república, ao invés do circular das vinte e duas que pegara na noite anterior. Nada que importasse, no entanto – parando no mesmo ponto de antes, ele não precisaria andar muito até o prédio, evitando assim quaisquer perigos que a escuridão pudesse reservar. Ao menos assim esperava...

Deixando a sala, tomou um dos corredores do térreo do bloco rumo ao portão, quando esbarrou em alguém – justamente com o braço que machucara na porta do _box_ mais cedo... O ferimento ardeu, Jorge soltou uma pequena exclamação de dor, e virou-se para ver em quem trombara...

Tinha de ser. Era o rapaz de terno e expressão arrogante que compunha alvo de sua antipatia desde a aula de História Medieval. Ele aparentava não ter gostado nem um pouco de colidir com o colega, fitando-o com o desdém que lhe era característico enquanto falava, passando os dedos de forma esnobe pela roupa com o intuito de limpá-la:

- Cuidado por onde anda...

- Irei ter! – o outro rebateu de maneira grossa, voltando a caminhar e evitando olhar para trás.

O sujeito só comprovava ser mesmo bem antipático. Jorge descobrira, quando a professora fez a chamada nos últimos minutos, o nome dele: Régis. Combinava perfeitamente bem com um sujeito que parecia ter um rei na barriga... Monarca o qual esperava poder ignorar até o final do curso.

Sentindo a brisa noturna contra seu corpo, refrescando-o de maneira agradável, o calouro avançou para fora da faculdade, apressando-se em atravessar a rua e sentar-se num dos bancos de metal e plástico do ponto de ônibus coberto.

Ali passou a esperar pelo transporte que o levaria de volta ao apartamento. Mais estudantes, aos poucos, aglomeraram-se junto à parada, conversando animados enquanto também aguardavam seus respectivos circulares. Já outros, pelas calçadas próximas, rumavam a pé até suas repúblicas – tratando-se do crescente número de unespianos que já se mudara para aquelas imediações. Alheio às falas de terceiros e outros sons ao redor, Jorge, sentado distraído, pensava em todos os vários acontecimentos que já lhe haviam ocorrido em tão pouco tempo vivendo em Franca. Era incrível quantas coisas aprendera e a quantidade de desventuras e eventos estranhos pelos quais passara; vários deles provavelmente nunca sendo compreendidos por si – ou ao menos assim acreditava. Convencia-se cada vez mais de que não haviam passado de devaneios de uma mente ansiosa e preocupada diante de todos os novos desafios que se desenhavam diante de si. Junto a esses obstáculos, todavia, também despontavam oportunidades de se empreender conquistas, sendo isso que mais tranqüilizava o garoto...

Um ônibus encostou, mas rumava para o terminal no centro – não era o que Jorge pegaria. Metade do local se esvaziou, os alunos subindo no veículo ainda a conversarem e o mesmo, lotado, contornando a rotatória em frente ao campus e desaparecendo na rua clareada esparsamente pela luz de postes. Ainda pensativo, até a voz estridente de uma menina que fofocava com uma amiga ao seu lado não conseguindo desviar sua atenção, o calouro passou a refletir sobre as coisas e pessoas que deixara em sua cidade natal... Sua emotiva mãe, o pai misterioso, os amigos... Cíntia... Sentiu borboletas no estômago ao lembrar-se da garota, um sorriso involuntário brotando em seu rosto. Nunca namorara a sério antes, e talvez a primeira oportunidade para isso estivesse surgindo, mesmo que atrapalhada pela distância entre os dois... Valeria a pena tentar. Aquela moça era um sonho para si, e lutaria por ela se preciso fosse...

Mais um circular – este fazendo uma rota diferente em direção ao centro, porém não passando pela Avenida Alonso y Alonso. Também não era o que Jorge aguardava. Mais estudantes subiram no transporte, este se foi... E, subitamente, o "bixo" viu-se sozinho no ponto. Aliás, sozinho numa boa área, já que as calçadas próximas encontravam-se todas vazias e ninguém tampouco transitava pelas imediações do portão da Unesp, fosse pelo lado de dentro ou de fora. Até mesmo os carros percorriam as vias adjacentes numa freqüência cada vez menor, o clarão de seus faróis e o ruído de seus motores rareando...

Jorge olhou para o relógio de seu celular: vinte e três horas e trinta e dois minutos. O tempo passava rápido, e nem sinal do ônibus. Começava a se arrepender de não ter pegado os anteriores e andado um pouco mais até a república... Por certo os calçadões e praças do centro não estariam tão vazios quanto aquela parte mais isolada da cidade. Seus temores pareceram ser endossados pelo clima quando a brisa noturna tornou-se mais fria, chegando a ficar gelada. Num movimento instintivo, o rapaz depositou seu material sobre o banco e abraçou o próprio tronco, tremendo ligeiramente. Maldito circular... Por que tanta demora? Será que o último a percorrer a linha desejada passava ali às vinte e duas horas, e agora só voltaria na manhã seguinte? Receoso, quase aflito, Jorge já pensava até em tentar voltar andando para o prédio, julgando não errar o caminho devido aos pontos de referência que já memorizara...

Ergueu então os olhos para o céu estrelado. As constelações encontravam-se bem visíveis àquela noite. Procurando se distrair identificando-as enquanto o transporte não chegava, pôde delinear claramente o Cruzeiro do Sul e o planeta Júpiter com seu brilho amarelado. Baixou então a visão para a altura da rua, e seus medos começaram a brincar com suas percepções, como sempre costumam fazer com os humanos que se encontram sozinhos perante as sombras. Em meio a elas o calouro começou a discernir contornos macabros, silhuetas assustadoras. Garras espectrais pareciam se projetar das paredes das casas visando agarrar auras esqueléticas esguias que se arrastavam junto aos meio-fios. Um complô imaginário aparentava se unir para cercar e subjugar o pobre Jorge, quando um barulho alto e totalmente inesperado fez, de susto, seu coração bater tão forte a ponto de quase explodir dentro do peito:

_FFFFFFUUUUUUÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNN!_

Em primeira instância achou se tratar da incômoda e indiscreta buzina de um caminhão passando pela avenida, porém – por mais estranho que pudesse parecer – o som viera do telhado de uma construção ao lado do terreno baldio em que se situava o ponto de ônibus. Alguém tocando um berrante? Àquela hora da noite? Trêmulo, tomado pelo temor antecipado do que veria na direção indicada, Jorge para lá voltou suas pupilas... estremecendo.

Havia um vulto claramente humano em cima do pequeno prédio, mas não aparentava, ao menos de longe, vestir trajes considerados normais. De pé, elevada estatura, erguia algo em sua mão direita, que há pouco soprara com a boca... Uma espécie de corneta? Nisso o garoto já era atormentado por uma incrível vontade de correr, porém a curiosidade selou grilhões em torno de seus braços e pernas. Teria de permanecer ali, sentado, para constatar quem era a misteriosa pessoa.

De repente a silhueta saltou do telhado... caindo de pé sobre o chão de terra do descampado sem aparentemente nada sofrer. Aquilo por si só já era espantoso, pois mesmo uma pessoa com anos de prática correria sérios riscos de sofrer lesões caso pulasse de uma altura daquela – que não era pouca. Quando suas pernas tocaram o solo, um ruído estranho ecoou pelos arredores... Uma batida metálica. O indivíduo pôs-se então a caminhar numa pose imponente rumo à parada de circular – Jorge suando frio – enquanto o mesmo som férreo se repetia a cada passo que efetuava. Sob a luz das estrelas, da lua e dos postes, finalmente, os detalhes do pitoresco personagem tornaram-se nítidos...

O rapaz, não muito mais velho que o estudante, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos bem-cortados, numa forma que lembrava alguém alistado em severo regimento militar. A pele era muito clara, e a face de traços finos englobava um par de olhos azuis. O corpo, forte e bem-proporcionado, encontrava-se revestido... por uma armadura medieval. Pesada à primeira vista, mas que na prática não parecia atrapalhar em nada os movimentos de seu portador, fora esculpida no mais puro metal e possuía, aparentemente, numerosos detalhes em ouro e prata – entre os quais insígnias e emblemas de tempos passados. Na mão direita carregava a corneta anteriormente observada, agora sendo possível perceber que fora talhada, por mãos hábeis, no suposto chifre de algum tipo de animal. Jorge sabia o que era aquilo: um "olifante", instrumento sonoro da Idade Média feito geralmente do marfim de elefantes – daí vindo seu nome. À cintura, o desconhecido trazia uma extensa bainha por cuja extremidade superior se revelava o cabo dourado e incrustado de jóias de uma espada. Foi esta que, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava a corneta, apanhou com sua outra mão, a lâmina afiadíssima refletindo o brilho sobre ela lançado pelos astros celestes e a iluminação pública da rua.

Estacado, o garoto perguntou-se se a festa daquela segunda noite da Semana do Bixo era à fantasia, ou se aquela aparição fazia parte de algum tipo de trote. Num pensamento absurdo causado pelo desespero, aguardava que Baloo e Marcos saíssem rindo de trás de algum muro ou árvore para zoar com sua cara... Mas ninguém mais veio. E o espadachim, com semblante sério, só chegava mais perto com sua arma em punho.

- Q-quem é você? – balbuciou Jorge, ainda imóvel.

- Ah, vai ser mesmo mais fácil do que a _mademoiselle _disse que seria! – afirmou o desconhecido com um forte sotaque que o estudante sabia provir da França, graças aos filmes épicos que já assistira.

E, sem mais nada dizer... O suposto cavaleiro ergueu seu sabre... investindo-o em seguida com toda força contra o "bixo".

Este, graças a seus reflexos mais ou menos apurados, conseguiu escapar do ataque se jogando para frente – o fato de já aguardar uma ação hostil, é claro, também o tendo favorecido. Jorge caiu de barriga sobre o asfalto, soltando um gemido de dor enquanto constatava que ralara os joelhos. Temendo por sua vida, coração frenético, o jovem rolou sobre o próprio tronco, voltando a cabeça para cima... E, erguendo de leve o pescoço, viu que o encosto do assento ao qual estava até então acomodado se encontrava agora partido em dois – a lâmina da espada do agressor, já livre, preparada para mais um golpe.

- Pare! – berrou o rapaz, desnorteado. – O que eu te fiz?

- Você é oponente da _mademoiselle_, por isso tem de morrer também!

A arma voltou a singrar o ar noturno rumo ao corpo de Jorge... que conseguiu girar novamente pela rua e assim se desviar, a lâmina colidindo com o asfalto num estalido metálico. Botou-se então de pé o mais rápido que pôde, suas pernas ardendo – mas tinha de ignorar. Tentou correr, porém tropeçou devido à fraqueza nos membros inferiores. Pousando mais uma vez de barriga sobre a via, ralando agora o queixo e rasgando parte da camisa, conseguiu ouvir os passos apressados do adversário atrás de si, desejando aproveitar o momento para um ataque fatal...

Rolou de novo pelo asfalto...

E o sabre, errando o alvo, tornou a bater contra ele.

Bufando, o calouro ergueu-se novamente. O cavaleiro, todavia, encontrava-se perto o suficiente de si para atingi-lo com a lâmina ao mínimo descuido que cometesse. Foi assim que, numa idéia insana, mas que julgou favorável à sua sobrevivência, Jorge, de pé, se voltou para o inimigo, encarando-o enquanto recuava andando de costas através da rua. Urrando, o atacante manuseou a espada mais uma vez, e outra, visando rasgar o peito do estudante. Este saltou para trás nas duas investidas, a arma passando a poucos centímetros de sua roupa e deixando, pelo ar, um breve rastro luminoso. O terceiro ataque, no entanto, foi direcionado à sua cabeça. Conseguiu se esquivar no último instante... mas logo depois fios de cabelo caíram lentamente ao redor. Uma mecha de sua preciosa cabeleira fora arrancada pela lâmina do francês.

- Droga! – bradou o frustrado calouro.

Cada vez mais enfurecido, o agressor aumentava a intensidade de suas investidas contra o garoto. A rapidez com que manejava a espada após cada desvio de Jorge era espantosa. Chegava, na verdade, às vias do sobre-humano. Como aquele sujeito podia fazer aquilo?

Acabaram atravessando a rua inteira, chegando à outra calçada sem que o cavaleiro houvesse conseguido infligir qualquer ferimento no estudante com seu sabre. O agredido, no entanto, ficava sem fôlego; e logo, sorte e um desesperado ímpeto de manter-se vivo não mais bastariam para ludibriar o habilidoso oponente. Este se posicionou para mais uma investida que buscava dessa vez amputar as duas pernas do garoto, quando um par de faróis iluminou, subitamente, a via... O som de uma intensa freada fazendo doer os ouvidos do "bixo"...

Um volume veloz, colidindo violentamente com o espadachim, que então estava fora da calçada... arremessou-o vários metros adiante pela rua.

Enchendo os pulmões de ar, músculos ainda estalando de tensão, Jorge viu surgir à sua frente um carro preto, modelo do ano. A janela do assento ao lado do motorista se retraiu automaticamente para o interior da porta... tornando visível, junto ao volante, um rosto familiar: a professora Daniela Petruglia.

- Entre! – ela exclamou, enérgica.

- Senhora, eu...

- Entre logo, vamos!

O rapaz lançou um olhar para a direção em que o cavaleiro voara: tendo aterrissado da pior forma possível em cima do asfalto, a figura, manifestando mais uma vez resistência fora do comum, já se levantava usando sua espada como apoio. Logo estaria pronta para tornar a atacar...

- Certo! – anuiu Jorge, deixando imediatamente de hesitar e acomodando-se no veículo ao lado da docente.

Cantando pneus, a mulher tornou a acelerar – fazendo-o por meio do sistema do qual o automóvel era dotado para que não necessitasse mover as pernas para isso. Avançaram pela rua numa velocidade por certo acima do permitido, mas àquela altura o calouro acreditava que nem a polícia seria capaz de fazer algo contra um sujeito como aquele. Percorreram o quarteirão, chegando ao ponto em que o cavaleiro caíra... e nada mais viram. Teria ido embora?

_TUMP!_

O baque viera de cima do carro.

- Que foi isso? – inquiriu o garoto, amedrontado.

- Maldito! – praguejou Petruglia, olhos atentos à direção. – Ele saltou em cima de nós!

Mal terminou a frase, a lâmina da espada do agressor atravessou o teto do automóvel, descendo pelo espaço existente entre os dois assentos. Em seguida foi retirada, passos sendo ouvidos acima do veículo enquanto o inimigo preparava mais um ataque. Cerrando os dentes, Daniela passou a girar o volante para lá e para cá, mergulhando o carro num zigue-zague frenético pela rua na tentativa de se livrar do elemento indesejável. Jorge, sem cinto de segurança, teve de se agarrar ao painel para não ser ele aquele que acabaria arremessado para fora. O estratagema, porém, aparentou não surtir efeito, quando mais um buraco foi aberto no teto pela espada, que por pouco não foi cravada no crânio da professora – esta, ágil, logrando abaixar a cabeça a tempo.

A rua transformou-se em descida... O veículo aumentou ainda mais sua velocidade... O zigue-zague continuando...

O sabre rompeu a cobertura do automóvel pela terceira vez, agora em cima de Jorge. O infeliz rapaz, pego desprevenido, não pôde desviar...

- Ahhhhhh!

A lâmina da espada recuou logo em seguida... embebida em sangue. O líquido vermelho também foi espirrado sobre Petruglia, além dos assentos e do painel... Quase desmaiando de dor, o estudante levou uma das mãos à parte direita da cabeça, junto à testa... Olhando brevemente para o câmbio entre os dois bancos, a motorista enxergou algo próximo dele que parecia uma concha cartilaginosa... Uma das orelhas do rapaz, decepada.

- Não se preocupe, em casa cuidaremos disso! – ela tentou tranqüilizá-lo. – Até lá, apenas agüente a dor!

Ele não teve opção senão concordar num gesto.

Estavam chegando ao final da via, que terminava num pequeno largo cortado por um córrego. Avenida Dr. Hélio Palermo, uma das artérias da cidade.

- Segure-se! – alertou Daniela.

Quando a lâmina da arma ia perfurar novamente o teto do carro, a professora freou de forma brusca, Jorge vendo-se mais uma vez obrigado a se agarrar onde conseguisse...

E um vulto, voando de cima do veículo, foi lançado feito um bloco de concreto para dentro do curso d'água, sua armadura colidindo com uma das muretas, em meio a um gemido, antes de despencar de barriga sobre o fundo pedregoso. Petruglia achou melhor não esperar para conferir o estrago: rasgando mais uma vez pela noite, direcionou o carro rumo ao centro, tomando uma rua que desembocava na avenida e subia pela colina.

Em seu assento, Jorge via-se quase em estado de choque. Zonzo, vista embaçada, ferimentos doendo como nunca e sangue a empapar-lhe os cabelos e os dedos que ainda protegiam o ouvido. Que frenesi! Que diabos havia sido tudo aquilo? Por um momento julgou estar sonhando, preso dentro de um baita pesadelo. Mas não, era tudo bem real – principalmente as pontadas dos machucados. Fitou a professora: dirigindo atenta, não parecia nem sequer ter se abalado. Envolvido pelo vento do início de madrugada que adentrava o carro através dos furos em seu teto, resolveu indagar a Petruglia, a qual aparentemente sabia mais do que si:

- Você poderia me explicar o que acabou de acontecer?

A mulher suspirou, como se tivesse dificuldade em encontrar as palavras certas para responder. De fato, era bem difícil imaginar explicações plausíveis para cada uma das nuances bizarras que os últimos minutos haviam possuído.

- Você acredita em magia? – Daniela acabou, por fim, replicando com outra pergunta.

- Como assim? – Jorge estranhou o questionamento. – Quer dizer coisas como tirar um coelho da cartola?

Continuando a dirigir, a docente deu um meio-sorriso. Seria uma longa noite...


	7. Desejo, Dia 06: Decisão

Desejo, Dia 06: _Decisão_

Passava da meia-noite.

A paisagem noturna de Franca era lúgubre, as construções assumindo o aspecto de esculturas pálidas e esquivas sob o brilho prateado do luar, aparentando todas ocultarem dentro de suas paredes algum segredo hediondo – ainda mais agora depois de tudo que ocorrera desde o ponto de ônibus em frente à faculdade. A torre da catedral, banhada em azul, como sempre era marco proeminente no cenário, como um grande sinalizador indicando existir uma "força maior" capaz de controlar todas as forças ocultas existentes na cidade; para bem ou para mal.

A professora Petruglia continuava dirigindo o carro pelas cercanias do centro. O fato de dificilmente manter-se em linha reta numa só rua por mais de dois quarteirões indicava que tentava empreender o trajeto mais difícil possível, temendo que o espadachim de antes – ou coisa pior – os estivesse seguindo. Tal estratégia os levava, inclusive, a passar pelos mesmos locais mais de uma vez – como o impaciente Jorge, junto à janela, logo percebeu. Mantendo uma das mãos a cobrir o ferimento na cabeça, o estudante, confuso, permanecia insistindo nas indagações:

- Para onde está me levando?

- Minha casa – Daniela replicou sem deixar de olhar para frente. – Lá responderei a todas as perguntas que tiver.

O garoto achava que dificilmente poderia esperar mais, ainda mais levando em conta seu sangramento. Decidiu, no entanto, confiar na mulher. Ela a todo instante aparentava saber muita coisa sobre o que estava acontecendo, detalhes que o aluno não seria capaz nem de imaginar, e talvez fosse sábio permitir que ela se tornasse sua guia dentro daquele mundo recém-descoberto. Um universo além das aparências e de tudo considerado "normal" – que o rapaz, até então, pensara existir somente nos seriados aos quais assistia tarde da noite e nos enredos fantasiosos de games...

- Você é o que? – questionou ele em dado momento, incapaz de se conter. – Uma bruxa?

- Já vi vários alunos do curso se referirem assim a outras professoras, mas a mim é a primeira vez...

Dizendo isso, Petruglia virou bruscamente numa esquina, fazendo Jorge pender para a direita em cima do assento – gemendo de dor – e logo depois retornar à posição prévia. Ganharam uma ladeira; e o rapaz concluiu, observando o panorama adiante, que o veículo seguia até uma das colinas ao lado da elevação central da urbe. Ainda não conhecia aquelas redondezas, sabendo apenas que a área em específico para onde aparentavam rumar era chamada de "Estação", devido ao antigo entreposto ferroviário do município – há muito desativado – ali se encontrar. Passaram por uma ponte sobre um córrego e ganharam então uma subida, a professora acelerando em direção ao topo. As luzes do centro foram ficando para trás; Jorge se perguntando, mais e mais, a respeito do que estava reservado para si...

- Chegamos – a motorista informou de repente, freando o carro.

O calouro olhou através do vidro. A rua lá fora era quieta, vazia – bem mais do que uma via pública, durante a madrugada, costumava ser. Repletos de frondosas árvores e rico verde, aqueles quarteirões pareciam compor um conjunto de casas antigas em meio a um bairro repleto de novas moradias e estabelecimentos comerciais. A suposta residência da professora era uma dessas relíquias conservadas: um sobrado de arquitetura característica do período dos barões do café, possuía nítidos ares de palacete, com colunas romanas delineando vastas sacadas e um agradável alpendre diante da porta de entrada esculpida em madeira. Um jardim bem-cuidado, possuindo vários canteiros de flores, era visto entre o muro e a casa; um portão erigido aos mínimos detalhes em ferro, com diversas curvas e pequenas estátuas, fechando a propriedade para a rua. Imersa nas sombras da noite, a construção dava a impressão de esconder, atrás de suas janelas, lembranças e vivências aterradoras.

- Pode descer – frisou Daniela, notando a inércia do estudante, ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta ao lado de seu banco.

Um tanto aturdido, Jorge o fez, saindo pelo outro lado do automóvel... mas detendo-se logo em seguida. Intrigada, a docente – que já se transferira para a cadeira de rodas até então carregada junto aos bancos de trás do veículo e agora avançava até o portão com uma chave para destrancar o cadeado – retornou alguma distância e notou que o garoto olhava, em dúvida, fixamente para o interior do transporte, mais precisamente para o espaço próximo ao câmbio. Entendeu o que se passava e falou:

- Traga sua orelha. Vou precisar dela para curá-lo.

Ele assentiu, abaixando-se junto ao assento do carro e, pouco depois, caminhando rumo à calçada com o órgão ensangüentado entre os dedos de uma das mãos. A situação era estranha ao extremo para si, mas não podia fazer muito além de seguir as instruções da professora. Seria ela algum tipo de curandeira? Antes de acompanhá-la local adentro, notou, curioso, que o banco do motorista do transporte era giratório, o que possibilitara que Petruglia se movesse para sua cadeira de maneira tão rápida. Era, sem dúvida, uma mulher bastante versátil e que aprendera a lidar como poucos com sua deficiência. Possuía, era certo, também outras habilidades – as quais Jorge sabia que acabaria descobrindo dentro em pouco.

Enquanto se deslocava no rastro da educadora, o estudante, contornando o transporte, só então notou que a frente deste encontrava-se amassada; parte dela, perto de um dos faróis, tendo sido afundada com violência, conforme denotava o metal retorcido. O choque do veículo com o cavaleiro misterioso, pelo visto, não deixara nenhum dos dois lados ilesos. Somando-se aos buracos no teto abertos pela espada, o automóvel de Petruglia encontrava-se tristemente avariado – um preço que ela ignorara para salvar a vida de Jorge. Ela podia ter certeza de que ele estava, e permaneceria, imensamente agradecido.

O rapaz cruzou o portão, seguindo a professora através do jardim pelo qual ela passava girando as rodas da cadeira. Subiu depois por uma rampa que levava ao alpendre e, apanhando outra chave, destrancou a porta de entrada da residência em si. O "bixo", por um momento, pensou em propor a Petruglia ajudá-la, mas logo viu que a idosa não necessitava de auxílio algum no tocante a se locomover. Com o caminho liberado, Daniela desapareceu em meio à escuridão do interior da morada sem nem aguardar o aluno. Este continuou a acompanhá-la, ainda que o mero pensamento nas coisas que poderia encontrar lá dentro lhe provocasse calafrios...

A guia – graças aos céus – acionou um interruptor de luz, diversos lustres antigos se acendendo pelo teto das várias salas. A claridade amarelada de lâmpadas antigas revelou uma infinidade de velhos móveis, algumas das peças de mobília ali existentes representando verdadeiros tesouros do início do século XX em excelente estado de conservação: cadeiras, mesas, armários... Existiam também, dispostas de forma harmoniosa sobre o assoalho, exóticas peças de tapeçaria cujas figuras costuradas aparentavam provir dos quatro cantos do mundo, vasos e urnas de origem igualmente múltipla e perfeita, quadros a óleo ou aquarela, nas paredes, representando desde pessoas desconhecidas a paisagens distantes... O mundo pessoal de Daniela Petruglia – clássico, histórico e belo – parecia ser reflexo impecável de sua culta e refinada personalidade.

- Minha família vive nesta casa há gerações – ela explicou, ganhando um corredor sem olhar para trás. – Eu, no entanto, encontro-me sozinha no presente.

Apesar de ter vindo num tom firme, a afirmação da professora denotava inegável tristeza. A solidão era algo que, para Jorge, ser humano algum merecia, e passou a se indagar a respeito da razão da educadora não viver com seus entes queridos ou ao menos um companheiro afetivo. Teria os perdido no provável acidente que a deixara paraplégica? Isso é, se tal acidente realmente houvesse ocorrido, já que, depois dos últimos acontecimentos, qualquer suposta verdade tratando da docente deveria ser colocada mais do que em dúvida.

Petruglia conduziu-o até um recinto mais amplo que os demais, em forma retangular, uma espécie de sala de estar contendo poucos móveis e um vasto espaço vazio, com apenas um tapete vermelho no chão, em seu centro. Deslocou-se na cadeira de rodas até um canto, perto de uma janela que transparecia o brilho azulado da madrugada, e indicou ao estudante um antigo assento estofado que deveria ter testemunhado os tempos da Proclamação da República. Tendo a orelha decepada ainda entre os dedos, sujo, com o lado direito da cabeça todo tingido de sangue e uma notável falha em seus cabelos compridos devido à mecha perdida, Jorge constituía retrato perfeito da exaustão e penúria. Seu semblante fechado e o olhar incisivo, no entanto, demandavam explicações urgentes por parte da professora. Esta, unindo as mãos sobre o ventre, disse-lhe:

- Antes de contar tudo, irei fixar novamente essa sua orelha...

- Não, não é preciso – rebateu o calouro numa repentina demonstração de força. – Não agora. Primeiro desejo ouvir o que tem a me dizer. Caso eu não encare os mistérios desta cidade com um melhor conhecimento do que são, é certo que eu também perderei a outra.

- Certo... – Petruglia bufou. – Deixe-me ver por onde posso começar, já que não será uma explanação breve...

Ela baixou a cabeça, tamborilou os dedos nervosamente por um instante, e então prosseguiu:

- Magos existem.

Certo. Bom começo. Muito do que Jorge vira aquela noite, como um homem ser arremessado por metros ao colidir com um carro e levantar-se logo depois como se nada houvesse acontecido, só poderia mesmo ser explicado por magia, algo sobrenatural. Fitando com atenção a docente, continuou ouvindo-a:

- Desde o princípio dos tempos, os seres humanos se esforçam para manusear e transformar as forças naturais e a matéria. Nós magos estamos somente alguns passos à frente dos demais, conseguindo obter resultados mais rápidos e efetivos, através de encantamentos, do que as pessoas normais conseguiriam por meio dos processos usuais. Se um indivíduo é capaz de criar fogo do atrito entre duas pedras, nós podemos originar chamas através de um punhado de cinzas, palavras de ativação, e uma boa dose de concentração para canalizar o _prana_, energia mística que flui dentro de todos nós e que permite, com o devido treino, a conjuração de magias. Nós magos não criamos nada: apenas "tomamos um atalho" para transformar aquilo que a natureza e o cosmos já nos oferecem. A criação de coisas inexistentes se dá através da feitiçaria, uma arte muito mais complexa, perigosa e que até hoje pouquíssimos conseguiram dominar.

_Prana_... Jorge lembrou-se de Cíntia na hora. E pensar que todo o papo esquisito a respeito de Franca fazia sentido, afinal. Além disso, havia um detalhe na fala de Petruglia que merecia destaque: o emprego do termo "nós". A docente se incluía entre os magos, sendo ela, assim, também uma praticante de magia. A situação só ficava mais e mais sinistra, a curiosidade do calouro, no entanto, aumentando na mesma proporção. Ele queria saber mais, e assim seguiu escutando a mulher:

- No entanto, a partir da Revolução Industrial, iniciou-se um processo que passou a aproximar ciência e magia como nunca antes. As conquistas humanas nas diversas áreas do conhecimento viabilizaram enormes saltos nas invenções e ofícios, chegando a criações como os computadores e a Internet que quase em nada se diferenciam de encantamentos mágicos. Como diria Clarke, qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada é indistinguível de magia. Desse modo, os magos, no mundo moderno, tornaram-se praticamente obsoletos.

- Então vocês se esconderam?

- Não... Na verdade, nós sempre vivemos ocultos do resto da sociedade, no que se refere às nossas práticas. Muitos grupos que não nos entendiam visaram, ao longo dos milênios, nos destruir, principalmente a Igreja; mas isso já é outra história... Bem, com o avanço da tecnologia e a imposição dos padrões contemporâneos, os magos foram obrigados a utilizar suas habilidades e aprimorar seus conhecimentos de outras maneiras. Isso acabou levando a disputas de supremacia entre os próprios magos, com o objetivo de alcançar conjurações mais poderosas ou a obtenção de itens mais difíceis... É aí que chegamos à Guerra do Cálice Sagrado.

Aquilo se tornava mais instigante a cada palavra. Uma guerra... do que poderia se tratar exatamente? Entusiasmado, Jorge tratou de verbalizar o conhecimento que possuía a respeito do termo "Cálice Sagrado":

- Hum? Você está se referindo ao Santo Graal? O cálice que teria sido usado por Jesus Cristo na Última Ceia e com o qual José de Arimatéia colheu o sangue do mesmo logo após a crucificação?

- Não. Apesar de ter ganhado esse nome devido à lenda cristã, representando um objeto que desperta profundo desejo por sua obtenção, o Cálice Sagrado visado pelos magos é um catalisador para se chegar à "verdade", a origem de tudo, chamada por alguns de _Akasha_. Digamos que esse "Santo Graal" seja uma ponte entre o mago que o invocar e a "verdade", para incumbir às forças que compõem o universo a realização de _qualquer desejo_.

- Espere aí! – exclamou Jorge, espantado. – Você está me dizendo que os magos conseguiram manipular as forças naturais a ponto de criar uma "máquina dos desejos", que é ativada por esse Santo Graal?

- Exato.

- Mas nossa! Então vocês devem há tempos tirar proveito disso para governar o mundo! Você poderia até já estar andando de novo, professora! Por que não pediu ao Graal que ele lhe devolvesse o movimento das pernas?

O semblante de Petruglia se fechou de imediato: não gostara nada das alegações do garoto. Este percebeu rapidamente, para seu próprio bem, a irritação da idosa, e desse modo tornou a se calar. As coisas, pelo visto, não funcionavam daquela maneira. Coube a Daniela expor tudo melhor:

- Nós não podemos usufruir o Graal assim. Para começar, invocá-lo e materializá-lo é extremamente complicado e dispendioso. As primeiras tentativas modernas tiveram início no século XIX, numa cidade isolada do Japão ainda feudal, chamada Fuyuki. Três famílias de magos se reuniram na tentativa de obter o artefato: Tohsaka, Einzbern e Makiri. Os Tohsaka contribuíram com o solo para a invocação, os Einzbern com a técnica mágica necessária, e os Makiri com a conexão ligando os magos ao Cálice. No entanto, a colaboração inicial logo se tornou um confronto entre as três facções, uma desejando destruir as demais para obter o Graal sozinha e fazer a ele seu desejo. Algo previamente planejado pelos Einzbern, já que derramamento de sangue seria necessário para o ritual de invocação do Cálice. Daí nasceu a guerra.

- Como assim? De que modo essa guerra funciona?

- A Guerra do Cálice Sagrado passou a ocorrer em Fuyuki a cada cinqüenta anos. Nela, sete magos se reuniam para combater entre si, até que restasse somente um capaz de invocar o Graal. Apesar de as três famílias iniciais participarem, cada uma com um representante, os outros quatro conjuradores, escolhidos pelo próprio Cálice, eram geralmente magos estrangeiros, de outras famílias ou até mesmo pessoas comuns que, devido aos desígnios obscuros do artefato, acabavam selecionadas. No entanto, esses magos jamais lutaram sozinhos. Graças às famílias Einzbern e Makiri, surgiu o que é chamado "Sistema de Servos". Por meio dele, e graças à energia mágica concedida pelo próprio Graal, cada participante invoca, para si, um servo combatente, da mesma forma que nós magos invocamos familiares.

- O que são familiares?

- Você já vai ver... Morgana!

Ao chamar pelo nome, um vulto alado, quase instantaneamente, adentrou a sala, indo pousar num dos ombros de Petruglia. Jorge ficou um pouco assustado com a súbita aparição, porém se tranqüilizou ao constatar se tratar de uma bonita coruja de penas marrons e brancas. Demonstrando grande docilidade junto à mulher, esta explanou:

- Familiares são criaturas mágicas, geralmente na forma de animais, invocadas por usuários de magia. Eles se tornam parte de nós mesmos, e podemos compartilhar nossos sentidos e encantamentos. É como uma fração do próprio mago projetada sobre outro ser, permanecendo ativa graças ao _prana_ que seu mestre lhe fornece.

- Esses servos da guerra funcionam do mesmo modo?

- Sim. Mas eles não constituem simples animais... Devido ao avassalador poder do Cálice, os servos nada mais são que "espíritos heróicos", grandes heróis históricos e mitológicos convocados a lutar na guerra. De acordo com o que foram quando vivos, eles são adequados pelo Graal em sete classes, cada uma com suas próprias características: _Saber_, que usa algum tipo de espada; _Archer_, fazendo uso de armas de longa distância; _Lancer_, com lança ou arma similar; _Rider_, guerreiro com montaria; _Caster_, servo com a capacidade de conjurar magias; _Assassin_, combatente furtivo; e _Berserker_, lutador bruto quase sempre movido pela fúria. Munidos desses servos, os magos, denominados "mestres", lutavam entre si, e quando restava somente um mago e um servo, o Cálice, regado com todo o sangue derramado pelos demais, surgia para que os vencedores fizessem dele proveito.

Guerreiros... Aos poucos tudo fazia sentido. O espadachim misterioso no ponto de ônibus e sua habilidade de luta sobre-humana... Então ele era um dos espíritos heróicos aos quais Daniela se referia. Qual herói ele teria sido em vida? Seria interessante especular a respeito... Mas, espere aí! Os eventos descritos pela professora haviam ocorrido numa cidade do Japão, a mares de distância dali! Como a tal Guerra do Cálice Sagrado havia, então, chegado a Franca? O jeito seria continuar ouvindo...

- A cada meio século, a Guerra do Graal passou a ocorrer em Fuyuki... Mas acabou não se restringindo somente a ela. Outras famílias de magos, tendo ou não participado dela, tornaram-se ambiciosas em relação ao Cálice, desejando consegui-lo. No entanto, as diversas tentativas de se invocar o artefato em outros locais resultaram em fracasso... Até que os Percival, uma família de conjuradores de origem portuguesa que se transferira para o Brasil no século XVIII, descobriu a razão... O Graal podia ser materializado em Fuyuki devido ao fluxo de _prana_ incomum que a área da cidade apresenta.

- Como assim? _Prana _de pessoas?

- Não. O _prana _do próprio planeta Terra. Como estudiosos especulam há milênios, nosso mundo constitui um sistema vivo que possui seu próprio organismo e energia. Quando os Einzbern conseguiram aplicar a técnica para invocação do Cálice no Japão, eles canalizaram esse _prana_ maior, que é mais intenso na cidade de Fuyuki. Foi assim que os Percival, em conjunto com a Associação, começaram a pesquisar...

- O que é Associação?

- Associação... – Daniela repetiu a palavra, confusa por ter tido sua linha de raciocínio mais uma vez quebrada pelo jovem. – O termo se refere a "Associação Mágica", uma organização criada pelos magos ocidentais na Idade Média. Veio de seus princípios a idéia de ocultarmos nossas habilidades das pessoas comuns, visando nossa própria preservação. Ela elaborou, também, leis e códigos de conduta para o uso de magia. Sua sede principal está situada em Londres, Inglaterra. Como nos encontramos no Brasil, podemos nos considerar na área de influência direta da Associação.

- Bem, continue, o que a família Percival pesquisou junto com eles?

- Com financiamento da Associação, os Percival passaram anos viajando pelo globo em busca de outros pontos em que, assim como Fuyuki, o fluxo de _prana_ terrestre fosse mais intenso. Em meados do século XIX, apresentaram suas conclusões: da mesma forma que o corpo humano apresenta sete nódulos com maior quantidade de energia, os chamados _chakras,_ a Terra, como um organismo vivo, também possui sete _chakras_, áreas em que o _prana_ corre mais forte e a barreira com o mundo espiritual é mais fina. Esses locais seriam a já conhecida cidade de Fuyuki, uma então vila no interior da Inglaterra chamada Castlewood, um oásis no deserto do Saara, um complexo de grutas na Austrália, uma escarpa montanhosa na Romênia, uma região próxima ao Pólo Sul na Antártida, e um lugarejo no Império do Brasil denominado "Vila Franca do Imperador"...

- A cidade de Franca! – concluiu Jorge surpreso.

- Exato. Os Percival, devido ao conhecimento sobre os _chakras_ do planeta que adquiriram, por aqui se estabeleceram por volta de 1854, erigindo sua residência na colina central das três que então compunham a povoação. Dedicaram-se desde cedo ao comércio como fachada, aumentando sua já vasta fortuna. Até hoje continuam vivendo dessas atividades, todas as principais lojas, prestadoras de serviços, indústrias e órgãos de imprensa de Franca a eles pertencendo, por meio de sobrenomes de fachada. Pouco depois veio a família Piemonte, emigrada do norte da Itália e também versada nas práticas da magia. Por último, minha linhagem, os Petruglia, para cá se mudou oriunda da Calábria e destinando-se a, além de praticar as artes arcanas, estabelecer-se como fabricante de calçados. Com esse cenário pronto, cada uma das três facções ocupando uma colina, Franca, da mesma forma que os outros seis _chakras_ da Terra, tornou-se campo de batalha para a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, aqui promovida inicialmente pelos Percival. O objetivo deles, desde o início, foi, além de poder criar uma outra "máquina de desejos", aperfeiçoar o processo de invocação do Graal aprendido com os Einzbern, de modo a torná-lo ainda mais eficiente e poderoso. Uma disputa de supremacia, como eu havia lhe dito no começo.

- Essas guerras, aqui, também passaram a ocorrer a cada cinqüenta anos?

- Sim. E, do mesmo modo como em Fuyuki, um representante de cada uma das três famílias passou a tomar parte na conflagração, os outros quatro mestres compondo magos de outras origens, entre eles um representante enviado pela Associação, ou até pessoas comuns, algumas vezes. A primeira guerra ocorreu em 1860, sendo vencida pelos Percival, que desejaram ao Cálice a quadruplicação de sua fortuna. Desde então se tornaram extremamente poderosos, conseguindo gastar sua riqueza nos mais raros componentes mágicos e oprimindo as outras duas famílias com a predominância de seus negócios. A segunda teve palco em 1910, vencida pelos Piemonte, num grave golpe para a hegemonia Percival. Eles, no entanto, deram o troco em 1960, com uma vitória brutal. E agora estamos no início de uma nova guerra, em 2010, mas com uma diferença: os Petruglia não possuem nela representante.

- Mas... por quê?

Respirando fundo, a professora passou alguns instantes calada antes de explicar, deixando claro que re-visitar tais memórias lhe era fonte de incrível pesar:

- Na guerra de 1960, dois mestres restaram para a batalha final: Isabel Percival e eu, Daniela Petruglia. O confronto deu-se no então Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes, mais tarde antigo campus da Unesp, que Percival vinha usando como base. Meu servo _Archer_ foi trucidado pelo poderoso _Saber_ de Isabel, e esta, tomada por uma energia poderosíssima que até hoje não consigo compreender, me deixou assim, achando que seria humilhação maior do que me matar. Foi o início do fim para minha família: nossa produção de calçados entrou em declínio, não conseguimos criar descendentes hábeis para transferir nosso conhecimento mágico e, com a morte de meus irmãos mais novos e de meus pais, tornei-me a última representante dos Petruglia. Nesta minha condição, não posso ousar participar da guerra, tanto que o Graal nem sequer me selecionou como mestre...

Mais explicações... Pelo visto, a razão do mal-estar de Jorge perante o campus antigo fora revelada: o embate que tornara a professora paraplégica, cega de um olho e repleta de cicatrizes acontecera dentro daquelas paredes. Algo vil, perverso, que agora era identificado como a tal Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, um conflito sangrento entre magos objetivando o merecimento a um artefato capaz de realizar desejos. Uma vaga sensação de repúdio passou pela mente do garoto, pensando em como os praticantes de magia haviam se corrompido, esquecendo-se de seus princípios e regras, para tomar parte em carnificinas egoístas como aquela. Seguiu refletindo... e percebeu que ainda existia uma nuance que não fazia, para si, o menor sentido:

- Hei, eu não sou um mestre, muito menos um mago! – exclamou ele. – Até agora há pouco eu nem sabia que praticantes de magia realmente existiam! Por que aquele servo me atacou? O que eu fiz?

Daniela, num tom bastante sério, esclareceu:

- Servos dificilmente atacam alguém sem terem para isso um bom motivo. Esse em particular usava espada, o que leva a crer se tratar de um representante da classe _Saber_, um cavaleiro. Tendo seu próprio código de conduta, por certo não investiria contra uma pessoa sem encará-la como uma real ameaça ou ter certeza de que ela possui capacidade de se defender. Sendo assim... acredito que o servo em questão o identificou como um _mestre_. E o Cálice Sagrado deve tê-lo escolhido como um.

- Quê? – bradou um perturbado Jorge, erguendo-se da cadeira num sobressalto. – Mas isso é impossível! Por que logo eu? Não sei nada de magia, nem de combate, nem de nada disso! Por que eu?

Petruglia abriu a boca para tentar responder, porém deteve suas palavras. Estreitando os olhos, fixou-os num ponto pouco abaixo da garganta do rapaz, aproximando-se sobre sua cadeira para observar melhor. Logo ele notou o repentino interesse da professora, e sabia que se dava sobre sua correntinha. Erguendo a tira de couro nela presa com os dedos de uma das mãos, ouviu a mulher indagar:

- Que artefato é esse?

- Um pendente que ganhei do meu pai no dia da minha matrícula na Unesp – respondeu Jorge enquanto percebia, para seu alarme, que o pequeno objeto mais uma vez estava quente, sem qualquer motivo plausível. – Por quê?

- _Catalyst in der geheimnisvollen Kunst, offenbaren sich mir!_ – a docente pronunciou de forma repentina, pupilas ainda fixas no colar.

Um brilho inesperado tomou parte da sala, provindo justamente da pequena peça da correntinha segurada pelo garoto. A temperatura do couro cresceu, chegando quase ao ponto de queimar a pele de seus dedos... Para logo depois resfriar-se instantaneamente, como se houvesse sido mergulhada numa bacia de água e gelo. O clarão alvo dissipou-se, e o ofegante rapaz, aturdido, tornou a fitar Daniela... que mantinha os olhos arregalados e as mãos erguidas ainda na postura requerida para o suposto encantamento.

- Avise da próxima vez que for fazer isso, OK? – pediu ele assustado.

- Não há dúvida! – Petruglia afirmou ignorando o comentário. – Esse seu pendente é um catalisador mágico dos mais poderosos.

- Catalisador mágico? O que vem a ser isso?

- Catalisadores são componentes materiais capazes de acumular mais _prana_ que o normal, além de requererem muito mais concentração do conjurador na hora de se invocar a magia. A característica mais marcante é, talvez, que os catalisadores não são consumidos quando o encantamento é realizado, ao contrário dos componentes materiais comuns.

- E o que tem isso a ver comigo e a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado? – Jorge só ficava mais e mais confuso.

- Os mestres utilizam catalisadores na invocação de seus servos com o intuito de conseguirem espíritos heróicos específicos. Isso é possível se forem usados objetos que remetam ao período de vida do herói desejado. É mais fácil para um mago invocar o Minotauro da lenda grega como _Berserker_, por exemplo, se uma urna com terra da ilha de Creta for empregada no ritual. Os Piemonte fizeram isso em 1910.

- Então... meu pai me deu um catalisador mágico para invocar algum servo em especial?

- É quase certo que sim. Na verdade, você deveria começar a se questionar a respeito de seu pai ser um mago...

Então era isso? Adalberto dos Santos era um praticante de magia? Será que essa era a explicação para seus sumiços de casa, seu jeito misterioso e calado? Teria Cíntia razão, e agora a professora Petruglia só complementava o que já era suspeitado? Jorge sentia-se até zonzo diante do grande número de indagações dançando zombeteiras dentro de sua cabeça. No entanto, talvez fosse melhor continuar a não pensar naquilo no momento. Encontrava-se a centenas de quilômetros de sua terra natal e nem sabia ao certo por onde o pai viajava daquela vez. Tinha agora com o que se preocupar estando em Franca, ao cair de pára-quedas em meio a uma encarniçada disputa entre magos. Poderia esclarecer os pontos pendentes com o pai mais tarde. Já que agora se encontrava ali, impelido a lutar naquela guerra com o suposto auxílio do próprio Adalberto, cabia pensar em como lidaria com toda aquela situação...

Nisso, a professora, chegando mais perto, parou ao lado do rapaz – mais precisamente em frente ao ferimento causado pela mutilação de sua orelha direita. Levando uma das mãos ao braço do garoto que cobria o local, Daniela abaixou-o gentilmente, deixando o ensangüentado rompimento à mostra. Levou, então, sua mão direita sobre ele e, encostando-a, fechou os olhos para se concentrar. As palavras em alemão – evidente parte do encantamento – vieram logo em seguida, assim como uma agradável sensação de calor que suplantou, aos poucos, a dor que o calouro sentia...

- _Ich rufe die Kräfte der Natur hier, um die Heilung eines tapferen Tod zu nehmen. Beachten Sie meinen Ruf, einer Salbe von Rekonstitution._

Conforme Petruglia proferia os termos necessários, quase sussurrados junto ao seu ouvido, uma sensação de incrível tranqüilidade dominou Jorge. Por um momento, fechando os olhos, conseguiu se esquecer de todos os eventos estranhos que o atormentavam e superar o stress que lhe vinha sendo causado desde horas antes. Num dado instante acreditou até levitar, mas a textura do encosto da cadeira deixou claro que era a cura de Daniela a responsável por impressão tão agradável. Logo tornou a enxergar, vendo a professora se afastando. Ao tatear a ferida... constatou que sua orelha ali se encontrava novamente, fixa à cabeça como se nada jamais houvesse a ela acontecido. As marcas de sangue por sua roupa e pele também haviam desaparecido, assim como os outros machucados e escoriações decorrentes da fuga em frente à universidade. Apenas seu cabelo continuava falhado – carência menor diante do estado lastimável em que seu corpo se encontrava há pouco. Além de tudo isso, o "bixo" sentia-se tomado por novas forças, tendo se livrado da exaustão e da fraqueza. Animado, começou a elaborar em sua mente novas perguntas para a maga Petruglia, quando percebeu que ela, rodando pela sala na cadeira, afastava ainda mais do centro os já espalhados móveis do recinto. Intrigado, Jorge acabou questionando:

- O que a senhora está fazendo?

- Vamos tirar a prova se você foi mesmo selecionado como mestre, meu jovem... Tentaremos invocar seu servo.

O coração do garoto mais uma vez disparou.

- M-mas como assim? – balbuciou ele. – Eu não confirmei se quero ou não participar dessa guerra!

- Ainda que você não queira, precisamos confirmar se você foi ou não um dos sete mestres escolhidos pelo Graal. Para isso temos de realizar o ritual de invocação. Poderá abdicar dessa posição depois, e eu irei ajudá-lo nisso se for sua decisão. Antes, no entanto, temos de ter certeza. Você não quer se certificar se essa sua correntinha é um catalisador ou não? Não quer ter certeza de que seu pai tem algum envolvimento com magia?

Ela o atingiu num ponto fraco: sim, ele queria, ainda que sob camadas e mais camadas de insegurança e medo. No entanto, como faria para invocar o tal servo? Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do procedimento requerido! Até que ponto seu pendente o ajudaria? Daniela também seria de auxílio?

Após terminar de afastar a mobília, a mulher, aproximando-se do rapaz, ordenou gesticulando impacientemente:

- Vamos, me ajude! Enrole esse tapete no chão e o coloque em algum canto!

Pego um tanto de surpresa pela fala, Jorge ergueu-se de modo um pouco brusco da cadeira e apressou-se até uma das extremidades da peça de tapeçaria rubra, enrolando-a pelo assoalho até que compusesse um tubo felpudo. Em seguida, tentando erguê-la sem muito sucesso, acabou arrastando-a com os pés até junto de uma parede, esvaziando de vez a porção central do cômodo. Seria usada para o ritual, pelo visto – e isso pareceu ser comprovado quando Petruglia apanhou algo até então oculto num pequeno compartimento na parte de trás de sua cadeira de rodas. Era um pedaço de giz branco. Ela o depositou no chão, quase no meio da sala; e, afastando-se um pouco, tornou a erguer os braços numa postura invocativa, fechando os olhos e pronunciando palavras em língua germânica:

- _Instrument, das ich hier, ziehen Sie den Kreis auf diesem Boden die Anrufung müssen._

E, diante dos olhos incrédulos de Jorge, sob a luz lúgubre da lâmpada da sala e imerso no brilho fantasmagórico da noite... o giz pôs-se a se movimentar sozinho, como se conduzido por uma mão invisível, desenhando diversas figuras pelo chão de madeira. A primeira foi um círculo perfeitamente simétrico, dentro do qual foram surgindo retas, símbolos, formas geométricas, inscrições em línguas estranhas... Um círculo de invocação, como o calouro deduziu. O tal servo deveria surgir dali. Sorrindo, o garoto constatou como era curiosa a situação: além de recém-ingresso na faculdade, agora também era iniciado nas artes mágicas. Sua vida tomava caminhos completamente inesperados. Só esperava – após as desesperadoras experiências das últimas horas – sair deles ileso.

Logo que concluiu o desenho no assoalho, o giz simplesmente perdeu a firmeza e caiu, rodopiando pelo solo antes de parar de vez de se mexer, como se jamais houvesse sido alvo de qualquer tipo de encantamento. Era espantosa a maneira como aqueles truques funcionavam. Antes que Jorge pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Petruglia se aproximou na cadeira com algo mais em mãos: um livro um tanto grosso, de capa maltratada e algumas páginas, em seu interior, visivelmente desgastadas por rasgos e bolor. Entregou o volume ao aluno, que o apanhou numa reação quase automática. Fitando a inscrição "Zauberbuch" gravada em letras estilizadas na folha de rosto, ouviu a professora instruí-lo:

- Isso é um grimório, um livro de magia. Em suas páginas estão registrados os processos de conjuração de inúmeros encantamentos. É o objeto de estudo e consulta de um bom mago.

- O que devo fazer com isto? – inquiriu o rapaz, sentindo suas narinas coçarem levemente devido ao pó acumulado no antigo livro.

- Posicione-se sobre a linha que compõe a borda mais externa do círculo, seus pés exatamente em cima da marca do giz. Certifique-se, também, de que seu pendente se encontra para fora da roupa e voltado para o interior do desenho. Depois, abra o volume na página de número quinhentos e quarenta e dois, e leia, concentrando-se o máximo que puder, o texto de invocação presente no terceiro parágrafo.

Um pouco desajeitado de início, porém logo se localizando, Jorge se preparou da maneira explicada, seus coturnos logo acima do rastro de giz de um dos lados do círculo. Abriu então o grimório, folheando-o até a página indicada – contendo-se para não tossir. A grafia era miúda, a mão, mas a caligrafia, felizmente, mostrava-se bem-trabalhada o bastante para que fosse plenamente identificável. Logo encontrou o terceiro parágrafo, que continha, para seu alívio, palavras em português. Não teria de forçar nenhuma pronúncia em alemão que acabasse colocando toda a invocação a perder. Limpou a garganta, trocou um último olhar com a séria Daniela, e pôs-se então a ler em voz alta, tentando focar seus pensamentos unicamente naquilo:

- Guerreiro valoroso de tempos passados, eu aqui o invoco, sob a autoridade do Cálice Sagrado, para que se torne minha arma nesta conflagração. Faço aqui uso das milenares artes arcanas, focando toda energia mística em meu corpo, para que eu consiga materializar vossa figura combativa, selando este pacto. Venha, campeão supremo. Atenda ao meu chamado.

Jorge pronunciou as palavras da invocação procurando se concentrar o máximo que podia. A verdade era, no entanto, que estava muito nervoso, e isso o prejudicou imensamente. Seus membros tremiam; sua mente, traída pelo medo, acabava sem perceber deixando de se centrar no texto. Concluiu a fala do ritual e, olhando para o círculo no chão, notou que nada acontecera. Bufando, sentiu-se frustrado por não ter conseguido de primeira – ainda que há pouco achasse que isso por certo acabaria acontecendo, sendo algo natural para uma pessoa que não conhecia _nada_ de magia. Petruglia, no entanto, percebendo o desânimo do jovem, procurou não deixar que o fracasso o desencorajasse:

- Acalme-se. Você não está mal. Continue tentando. Concentre-se em cada palavra que deixar sua boca, e procure relaxar o corpo, permitindo que o fluxo de _prana_ permaneça livre. Logo conseguirá. Não desista.

O rapaz respirou fundo, ainda tomando cuidado para não espirrar devido à poeira do livro, e, tentando desligar-se por completo dos arredores e de seus próprios receios, pôs-se a ler novamente:

- Guerreiro valoroso de tempos passados, eu aqui o invoco...

As palavras vinham mais firmes do que antes, porém ainda não fora o suficiente: o círculo continuava como antes. Jorge ficava realmente desapontado. Droga, será que aquilo era mesmo para si? Começava a achar que o Graal não o escolhera como mestre coisa nenhuma, tudo não passando de um mal-entendido por parte da professora. Mas, sendo assim... por que aquele servo o atacara?

- Foco, foco – falou a mulher sem perder a calma. – Relaxe, você vai conseguir.

Será mesmo?

Ainda um tanto nervoso, o aluno de História olhou mais uma vez para as páginas amareladas do volume, fixando as pupilas no texto da conjuração. Ainda se indagava a respeito de ser capaz ou não de realizá-la... quando se lembrou do pai. Retirando os olhos do grimório por um instante, fitou o pendente sobre seu peito. Adalberto por certo acreditava em si, por isso tendo lhe dado aquela peça, agora revelada como um catalisador mágico. Ainda que ausente, distante mesmo quando perto do filho... aquela revelação fora o indício mais marcante, em toda sua vida, de que o pai confiava em sua capacidade. E não queria desapontá-lo.

_Um herói bravo e destemido, como eu sei que um dia você também irá ser!_

Estremeceu, invadido por avassaladora força de vontade. Tornou a olhar para o livro, concentrando-se nas palavras mágicas. Agora conseguiria... Tinha fé nisso!

- Guerreiro valoroso de tempos passados, eu aqui o invoco...

Daniela até se aproximou mais com sua cadeira de rodas. Jorge não podia fitar o semblante dela naquele momento, mas, caso o fizesse, veria nele uma surpresa docemente bem-vinda.

- Faço aqui uso das milenares artes arcanas, focando toda energia mística em meu corpo...

Ele não percebeu, concentrado como estava, mas uma cortina de luz alva se ergueu do círculo de giz, vívida e poderosa, aos poucos se espalhando pelas outras linhas que se ramificavam para dentro da figura como se compusesse várias fileiras de atípicas chamas. Ela logo estava toda tomada pelo fogo mágico, seu brilho só se tornando mais intenso enquanto o garoto seguia falando:

- Venha, campeão supremo. Atenda ao meu chamado.

Assim que a última palavra foi verbalizada, um forte clarão tomou o recinto.

Pego em cheio pela explosão luminosa, ainda que tivesse então os olhos ainda abaixados na direção do grimório, Jorge acabou soltando-o, o grosso volume atingindo o assoalho num baque enquanto o rapaz, sentindo uma repentina dormência por todo seu organismo, cobria a face com um dos braços para proteger a visão. Conseguiu distinguir, em meio à ofuscante brancura, Petruglia também tampando o rosto com os membros superiores, ainda que sua reação parecesse mais tranqüila do que a do estudante. Este tornou a tremer, vendo-se impotente e fraco diante daquela espantosa manifestação metafísica. Porém lembrou-se novamente do pai... E, somando coragem, retraiu o braço, aproveitando-se também do fato de a claridade aos poucos amainar, observando em seguida o que surgira no centro do círculo de invocação...

A figura feminina – como assim deixavam crer as formas de seu corpo – encontrava-se banhada em luz, sua pele morena parecendo muito branca devido ao brilho que a envolvia. Os cabelos eram bem negros, não muito compridos, envolvendo-lhe a cabeça em mechas grossas até pouco acima dos ombros fortes. Seu porte todo, aliás, era musculoso, digno de uma verdadeira guerreira, ainda que não a ponto de perder os encantos e a beleza característicos de uma mulher. E grande foi a surpresa do jovem quando notou, conforme a silhueta se tornava mais nítida, que ela se encontrava praticamente nua. Trajava apenas uma peça rústica semelhante a um sutiã primitivo, feita de couro, cercando-lhe o busto; algo como uma tanga junto à cintura, dela pendendo de ambos os lados de seu corpo, entre as pernas, uma tira de tecido que descia até perto de seus calcanhares; sandálias de sisal a calçar-lhe os pés, com segmentos compridos em anéis a subir delas por suas pernas até pouco abaixo dos joelhos; e pulseiras nos braços confeccionadas de modo similar. Sob a tanga, vagamente, era possível visualizar algo como um cinturão, largo e espesso, contrastando um pouco com a peça que o cobria... Na mão direita, a mulher empunhava uma ameaçadora espada, o cabo composto de madeira trançada com sisal sustentando uma grande e grossa lâmina... feita de pedra. Era incrível, aliás, como ela conseguia manter brandida a arma sem que seu braço nem ao menos oscilasse. O rosto, por fim, foi revelado com clareza, mostrando um colar pouco abaixo do pescoço com pequenos pendentes que pareciam feitos de ossos... E a face da guerreira, séria e firme, possuía um par de olhos escuros semi-ocultos atrás de algumas mechas de cabelo, os contornos do nariz e boca sendo rígidos, dignos de alguém que já encarara a morte de perto inúmeras vezes...

- Aqui estou, meu mestre – ela afirmou com uma voz gélida, um tanto aterradora por provir de uma jovem entre os vinte e cinco e trinta anos de idade, como aparentava. – Respondendo à sua invocação, surjo para ser seu braço forte e também sua fúria, se preciso for!

As palavras do servo – ou melhor dizendo, "serva" – ecoaram pela mente atordoada do calouro como gritos longínquos num desfiladeiro vazio. Totalmente desprovido de forças para ao menos manter-se de pé – esgotado como fora pelo processo mágico ao qual não estava nem um pouco habituado – Jorge sentiu seu corpo desfalecer e sua visão se apagar, a última coisa mirada por seus olhos sendo a figura resplandecente da mulher... Para então despencar em cima do assoalho inconsciente.

* * *

O "bixo" despertou com uma incômoda dor nas costas – decorrente da queda – e ligeiras pontadas na cabeça. Gemendo, esfregou os olhos e tateou o chão, identificando as tábuas que compunham o assoalho da sala de estar de Daniela Petruglia. Não, tudo aquilo _não_ fora sonho. E não sabia ao certo se isso era bom ou ruim...

Ergueu-se do solo vagarosamente, sua vista embaçada aos poucos recuperando o foco. A luz do recinto fora apagada, a claridade alaranjada do princípio de manhã, agora, invadindo-o através das janelas. Pelo jeito Jorge ficara horas desmaiado. Pensaria duas vezes, dali em diante, antes de usar magia...

Enxergou, então, a professora próxima de um sofá do cômodo, rosto fechado enquanto observava o aluno se recompor. No referido móvel, sentada com as mãos sobre os joelhos e a espada de pedra disposta ao seu lado, a serva mantinha-se séria, sem quase sequer piscar, fitando seu mestre com uma expressão vazia. Ele então se lembrou de tudo claramente... concluindo que havia mesmo conseguido invocar o tal espírito heróico, no caso aquela jovem. Fora _mesmo_ selecionado pelo Cálice Sagrado para lutar naquela guerra louca. Seus problemas – ou sucessos – estavam apenas começando...

- Como pôde ver, minha hipótese se mostrou verdadeira – afirmou Petruglia de modo um pouco seco. – Aliás, me questiono a respeito de você ter notado certo detalhe...

- Qual? – inquiriu o garoto, ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Olhe bem para sua correntinha.

Ele o fez: ela continuava pendendo logo abaixo de sua garganta, a tira de couro intacta com seu pequeno componente metálico. Tateou-a: encontrava-se agora na temperatura ambiente, diferente da estranha quentura percebida antes. Levantando de novo a cabeça, o rapaz perguntou:

- Certo, o que tem ela?

- Querida, mostre a ele, assim como eu a havia instruído.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo-se do sofá e aproximando-se alguns passos de seu mestre. Em seguida, deslocando um pouco para o lado a tanga que lhe cobria a virilha – num gesto que Jorge interpretou erroneamente como erótico – a guerreira deixou à mostra o cinturão que lhe envolvia a região logo abaixo do abdômen, feito de couro e cravejado de pequeninas abotoaduras de metal...

Então... então era isso!

- Esse seu pendente é um fragmento desse cinturão que ela está usando, provavelmente encontrado em algum sítio arqueológico, tendo depois ido parar de um modo misterioso nas mãos do seu pai – explicou Daniela. – Não sei se você conhece muita coisa se tratando de mitologia grega, porém com esses detalhes já mostrados é possível deduzir qual espírito heróico ela é...

- Creio que me recordo da lenda... – murmurou o calouro em resposta, seus olhos se arregalando conforme compreendia. – Um cinturão dado a ela pelo próprio pai Ares, deus da guerra...

- Sou Hipólita, Rainha das Amazonas! – a combatente apresentou-se de forma imponente. – Serva _Berserker_.

Com o coração aos pulos, Jorge voltou-se para a professora. Olhando-a fixamente, muito sério, pediu-lhe sem delongas:

- Senhora Petruglia... Conte-me tudo que eu preciso saber.

* * *

Sempre paciente com o recém-descoberto mestre, a professora lhe explicava detalhes sobre o sistema de servos e a classe específica que invocara. Pedira que Hipólita, durante esse tempo, deixasse momentaneamente a sala, pois poderia acabar falando algo que ela considerasse como ofensa – ainda que não passasse de uma informação verdadeira a respeito de si. Jorge concordou com a precaução e pediu gentilmente que a serva o fizesse, ela obedecendo sem qualquer problema. Era incrível como ela parecia fria, ausente quase por completo de sentimentos, falando pouco e transmitindo um ímpeto brutal através de seus olhos. O garoto via-se receoso. Talvez houvesse invocado o tipo de servo mais difícil de lidar...

- O que ela é exatamente? – questionou o rapaz.

- Um servo é a forma física de um espírito heróico do passado, materializada graças ao poder do Cálice Sagrado. Guarda consigo todas as memórias de seu período de vida, mas nada referente a qualquer guerra anterior deste tipo em que tenha tomado parte. Apesar de constituir um corpo místico dotado de incríveis habilidades, a forma invocada é de carne e osso, possuindo, assim, as mesmas fraquezas e necessidades que um ser humano comum: fome, sede, cansaço, dor... e ela sangrará quando ferida no campo de batalha. Como é um espírito, no entanto, Hipólita poderá quando quiser assumir sua forma espiritual e tornar-se invisível a todas as pessoas, exceto você. Outros mestres e servos, porém, ainda conseguirão detectar a presença dela. Apenas o servo da classe _Assassin_ é capaz de ocultar sua presença além desse ponto.

- Bem, isso de ficar invisível será uma mão na roda para eu não ter de dar explicações aos caras da república... – o estudante suspirou aliviado.

- Agora você e Hipólita dividem _prana_. É graças à sua energia mística que é capaz de mantê-la neste mundo, e caso ela acabe, sua serva desaparecerá quase instantaneamente. A classe _Archer_ possui autonomia de ação e seus representantes conseguem ficar até dias vagando sem o _prana_ fornecido por seus mestres, mas são exceção. Deve sempre estar atento à quantidade de energia que ainda restar em _Berserker_, reabastecendo-a quando necessário.

- Como faço isso?

- Há duas maneiras... – a professora demonstrou leve insegurança. – A primeira é um ritual que lhe explicarei mais tarde, pois não quero assustá-lo. A segunda é obter mais _prana_ a partir da força vital de outros seres vivos... sugando-a. Em outras palavras, sua serva devoraria outras pessoas, ceifando-lhes a alma. Acredito que não queira seguir por esse caminho, correto?

- É, correto... Prefiro ficar com o tal ritual. Seja lá o que for.

E, para falar a verdade, o jeito como Petruglia se referira a ele realmente deixara o garoto com medo...

- Como você não percebeu ainda, olhe para as costas de sua mão direita – pediu a maga.

Jorge o fez... e, para sua surpresa, encontrou gravadas em sua pele marcas estranhas, num vermelho vivo. Representavam gravuras abstratas, linhas curvas sem sentido algum aparente, mas claramente divididas em três diferentes segmentos. O rapaz não tinha certeza, mas acreditava que tais marcas houvessem surgido após sua perda de consciência. Daniela explanou:

- São feitiços de comando. Eles servem para que você dê ordens específicas à sua serva, as quais, quando usadas por esse meio, terão de ser por ela obedecidas, ainda que ela não queira. Quando esse recurso é utilizado para o cumprimento de uma ordem com a qual Hipólita estaria de acordo, o efeito dá-se de modo a tornar mais eficaz a realização da instrução. Um ataque realizado via feitiço de comando, por exemplo, seria mais poderoso. É preciso parcimônia, porém, para usufruir deles, pois são apenas três. Caso todos se esgotem, você não será mais capaz de controlar sua serva.

- Compreendi – assentiu o aluno, ainda olhando para as estranhas marcas. – Algo mais?

- Cada servo possui suas próprias características. Além das propriedades de classe, o espírito heróico terá habilidades únicas de acordo com o que foi em vida. Às principais delas se denomina "Fantasmas Nobres". São ataques avassaladores quase sempre capazes de decidir uma luta, geralmente deflagrados a partir de uma arma que o servo traga consigo. Consomem, no entanto, uma quantidade enorme de _prana_, por isso também devendo ser utilizados com cuidado. Já testemunhei casos de mestres inexperientes ordenarem que seus servos realizassem tais investidas, estes desaparecendo logo depois por não terem mais energia mágica suficiente para se manterem neste plano.

- Certo... E quais seriam os Fantasmas Nobres de Hipólita?

- Não sei dizer com certeza. De nada me lembro na lenda agora que possa remeter a algum ataque ou habilidade especial. Talvez algo relacionado ao cinturão... mas isso você deverá perguntar depois a ela. É importante que mestre e servo se reúnam sempre para debater táticas e estratégias. Essencial para avançarem na guerra.

A guerra... Daniela falava nela com certeza cada vez maior de que Jorge participaria... e ele não poderia discordar. Seu medo inicial aos poucos se dissipava, principalmente depois de ter comprovado ser capaz de invocar um servo. Somava-se a isso o fato do catalisador que tornou o processo viável lhe ter sido dado pelo pai. Tornava-se uma questão de honra provar a ele ser digno de batalhar naquele confronto pelo Cálice Sagrado. A coisa toda, na verdade, começava a entusiasmar o jovem mestre. Dificilmente recuaria àquele ponto.

- Você invocou uma das classes mais poderosas – afirmou Petruglia. – O _Berserker_ é um espírito heróico que experimentou, em vida, um trauma ou culpa intenso o bastante para que o levasse à loucura. No caso de Hipólita, isso se deve ter dado devido ao assédio dos gregos ao reino de seu povo, com o qual de início ela foi conivente. Agora entende por que não a queria aqui ouvindo... Ela pode entrar numa fúria incontrolável ao revisitar tais memórias, atacando inclusive você, Jorge.

- M-mas... ela não me pareceu enlouquecida, até agora!

- Ela não possui um nível de loucura alto demais, felizmente. Imagine as características dos servos medidas através de cinco estágios: E, D, C, B e A. Consideremos que Hipólita possui insanidade E ou D. Sua fúria não é tão poderosa, e por conta disso ela consegue manter relativo controle sobre seu próprio temperamento. Daí a frieza. No entanto, provavelmente não se lembra de todos os fatos ocorridos em sua vida, tendo se forçado a esquecer os mais dolorosos. Por conta disso está confusa e instável, sujeita a se descontrolar toda vez que algo a fizer remeter à culpa que carrega. Terá de ter muito cuidado com o que fala ou faz perto dela. Além disso, a classe _Berserker_ é a que mais consome _prana_ de seu mestre. Você gastará muita energia mágica para mantê-la sob controle e também arcar com seus devastadores ataques, então esteja pronto para sentir-se com sono e fraqueza numa freqüência bem maior a partir de agora.

Isso explicava o desmaio de Jorge ao terminar de invocar Hipólita. E a idéia de sentir-se exausto durante boa parte do tempo não o agradava. Isso prejudicaria seus estudos... Aliás, como conciliaria a faculdade de História com a participação na guerra? Lograria avançar em ambos? Essa e outras questões ele só seria capaz de responder com os acontecimentos dos dias vindouros. E estava certo de que ainda havia muita coisa por se desenrolar...

- Pode pedir que ela volte – informou Daniela.

- Hipólita, retorne – ele ordenou num tom firme, porém sereno.

A passos calmos, corpo sempre rígido e face fechada, a serva tornou a adentrar o cômodo. Jorge fitou-lhe o semblante por um momento, sem que ela retribuísse: aparentava realmente ser uma guerreira pronta para as mais ferozes batalhas, seu quieto aspecto compondo apenas frágil casca revestindo seu temperamento furioso e destruidor. O mestre temia, quando fosse decisivo, não conseguir controlá-lo. Poderia mesmo frear aquela _Berserker_ quando a loucura a dominasse? Descobriria isso somente com o tempo. Mas, apesar de lhe ser fonte de relativa preocupação, o assunto não conseguia intimidá-lo. E ele continuava otimista em relação a participar daquela guerra.

- Você precisa se decidir – afirmou Petruglia de modo um tanto grave. – Demonstrou certa relutância de início, por isso eu lhe pergunto novamente... Deseja tomar parte na disputa pelo Cálice Sagrado?

O garoto respirou fundo, fitou tanto a serva quanto a idosa por alguns instantes, e em seguida replicou:

- Creio que agora a senhora já seja capaz de deduzir minha resposta, professora. Fui jogado de supetão em meio a esse mundo desconhecido cheio de magia e perigos; impulsionado, quem diria, pelo meu próprio pai. No começo sim, hesitei, mas depois, tendo conseguido conjurar um servo... vi que posso desenvolver novas capacidades e superar desafios que só engrandeceriam meu ser, visando o conhecimento de meu verdadeiro "eu"; filho, talvez, de um mago. Então minha decisão é "sim". Eu participarei dessa guerra. E darei o meu melhor, junto com Hipólita, para vencê-la.

O olho bom de Daniela brilhou, o rascunho de um sorriso sendo desenhado em seus lábios. Há tempos não testemunhava determinação tão forte, ainda mais demonstrada por alguém pego de surpresa pelos acontecimentos. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, inquiriu logo depois, como que desejando testar o rapaz:

- Você tem algum desejo que gostaria de fazer ao Santo Graal?

Dessa vez sim o estudante foi verdadeiramente surpreendido. Não pensara em nada relativo a isso – na verdade até se esquecera. Escolhera persistir como mestre devido à guerra em si, a provar para si mesmo e ao pai ser capaz de lutar e vencer os demais magos que participavam. Mas não, realmente não refletira acerca de desejo algum a ser feito perante o artefato místico. Petruglia, percebendo a confusão causada no jovem por sua pergunta, falou:

- Certo, não precisa determinar isso agora. Terá tempo antes de os demais mestres serem derrotados em combate.

- Sim, e quero já começar a trabalhar quanto a isso. A senhora disse que a fonte de _prana_ dos servos são seus mestres. Caso eu os elimine, seus espíritos heróicos invocados conseqüentemente desapareceriam. É uma estratégia bem mais eficaz do que atacar de forma direta os servos, que são muito poderosos, e um caminho rápido até a vitória.

- Já está pensando como um mestre, eu admiro isso – a professora explicitou. – No entanto, mestres e servos dificilmente se separam durante a guerra, então seria bem incerto você confrontar algum mago sem que seu espírito heróico esteja com ele, ou ao menos numa posição que o possibilite vir bem rápido em socorro ao seu mestre. Além do mais, está se precipitando em querer lutar _agora_. Olhe só para você, está exausto, Jorge. Tire o dia de hoje para descansar, a invocação o desgastou muito. Sou amiga do professor das quartas-feiras e sei que ele não irá à faculdade hoje. Por isso o levarei de volta até sua república e lá você deverá permanecer, no mínimo, até amanhã de manhã.

Não deixava o rapaz satisfeito a idéia de postergar seus primeiros movimentos no conflito, mas a docente estava certa. Aquela noite tão densa o exaurira quase por completo, sua cabeça doendo, pálpebras pesando e juntas ainda a latejar incomodamente. Melhor seria repousar até que suas forças fossem plenamente recuperadas. A carona oferecida pela professora também era muito bem-vinda.

- Certo... – Jorge por fim assentiu, fitando o céu já azul através das janelas da sala.

Pouco depois, a maga, o calouro e sua serva – esta última tendo assumido sua forma espiritual para não causar eventuais problemas na rua – deixaram o interior da casa. A agradável brisa da manhã refrescou os ânimos do trio, que logo se viu de frente para o maltratado carro de Petruglia. Fitando mais uma vez o estrago causado pelo servo _Saber_, o garoto indagou a ela:

- Você não terá problemas com a polícia andando pela cidade com um veículo assim?

- Acredite, não terei.

Afirmando isso, Daniela olhou para ambos os lados da via, certificando-se de que ninguém se aproximava naquela direção, e impôs discretamente as mãos sobre a lateral do automóvel. Fechando os olhos e se concentrando, num processo cada vez mais familiar ao estudante, ela pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

- _Arkane Künste, hier die Aufgabe mit Geschick und Weisheit, erlauben Sie mir, dieses Fahrzeug befestigen und wandelt sie zu dem, was es vorher war._

Um brilho dominou os dedos da conjuradora… E, instantaneamente, o transporte não possuía mais um arranhão sequer.

- Entrem! – ela falou em seguida, já se transferindo para o assento giratório junto ao volante do carro.

Jorge simplesmente deu de ombros e adentrou o veículo junto com Hipólita.

O trajeto até o prédio em que se situava a República Kamelot foi tranqüilo. O garoto indicou o caminho com facilidade à professora, através da Avenida Alonso y Alonso. Logo contornavam o declive da cachoeira, seu volume de água aparentando estar levemente maior aquela manhã. Olhando através do espelho retrovisor, Jorge se deu conta de como era estranho visualizar alguém com os trajes que sua serva usava sentado no banco de trás de um automóvel moderno, ainda mais com uma brutal espada de pedra disposta ao seu lado. Coisas que apenas a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, pelo visto, poderia proporcionar...

Logo Petruglia freou diante da entrada do prédio. Antes que seu aluno saísse, não se esqueceu de avisá-lo:

- Amanhã, antes que suba para a faculdade à noitinha, quero que você me encontre na esquina da minha casa, por volta das quatro e meia. Eu o apresentarei a uma pessoa que possui vital papel nesta guerra, e cuja existência é de suma importância a um mestre. Está combinado?

- Sim, sem problemas – anuiu o "bixo".

- Certo. Bom descanso. Até amanhã então.

- Até, professora.

Hipólita também deixou o transporte e, enquanto este acelerava pela avenida, mestre e serva adentraram o prédio.

A _Berserker_ acompanhou o estudante escadas acima, sempre quieta. Era incrível como não tinha aparentemente _nada_ a dizer, mesmo diante de todas as coisas novas que surgiam diante de si. Daniela explicara que o Graal permitia que os espíritos heróicos se comunicassem na língua daqueles que os invocavam, portanto era uma pena a pouca disposição da Rainha das Amazonas em iniciar um diálogo – e ainda mais frustrante a incapacidade de Jorge em encontrar um assunto que pudesse servir para tal. Entraram no apartamento no mais completo silêncio, e a incômoda situação prometia se estender ainda por um bom tempo...

O recinto encontrava-se totalmente quieto. Com uma rápida espiada ao corredor, o calouro constatou que as portas dos quartos de Baloo e Marcos se encontravam fechadas – os dois veteranos provavelmente tendo voltado da segunda noite de festa há pouco tempo e agora dormindo até, no mínimo, a hora do almoço. Ótimo – melhor seria poder "falar sozinho" com sua serva sem ter de dar quaisquer explicações à dupla. Hipólita, de pé numa postura tímida junto da porta de entrada, fitava o local com aparente receio, ambas as mãos segurando sua espada com a lâmina de pedra encostada ao chão. Notando isso, Jorge, ainda que sem jeito, tentou deixar a serva mais à vontade:

- Eu moro aqui com dois rapazes, amigos meus. Eles estão dormindo agora. Vou me deitar para descansar também, por algumas horas... Depois posso levá-la para comer algo.

- Sim, mestre – ela assentiu sem qualquer sentimento.

- Você está com fome... sede, ou algo assim?

- Não, mestre. Ainda não.

- Certo... Bem, vou indo para o quarto, então.

- Eu irei com você.

A assertiva da guerreira deixou seu mestre um pouco desconfortável. Levar uma garota... para seu quarto? Era um pouco constrangedor... e quase de imediato o jovem se reprovou por pensar besteira. Maliciava uma situação que não possuía tais contornos. A serva, por certo, desejava permanecer junto de seu leito para protegê-lo. Conforme Petruglia explicara, mestres e servos dificilmente se separavam durante a guerra. Prudente seria não facilitar ataques por parte de seus inimigos... Além do que, manter Hipólita fechada dentro de um cômodo do apartamento era também uma medida de segurança. Apesar de se conservar em sua forma espiritual – invisível a olhos indesejados – ela poderia acabar sendo percebida de algum modo pelos veteranos quando acordassem; isso se a _Berserker _não acabasse atacando-os num de seus acessos de fúria que, cedo ou tarde, acabariam se manifestando.

É, seria melhor mesmo que a serva permanecesse próxima de si, principalmente enquanto dormia...

- Certo – Jorge concordou. – Venha comigo.

Ela o acompanhou calada, os dois adentrando o quarto reservado ao "bixo" e este fechando a porta logo depois. Olhou para o relógio de seu celular: sete e dez da manhã. Havia ainda bom tempo até a hora do almoço – suficiente para descansar da exaustiva madrugada. Hipólita, demonstrando sempre certo acanhamento e latente inadequação, sentou-se encolhida junto a uma parede, perto da janela, arma sempre pronta para ser usada... Já o garoto, vencido de vez pelo cansaço, desabou em cima do colchão e pôs-se a dormir numa questão de meros instantes...

* * *

Abriu os olhos ainda muito sonolento, depois de rolar seguidas vezes pelo colchão, tentando reaver o sono que já o havia abandonado...

O quarto estava mais escuro do que deveria, considerando que se esquecera de fechar a janela antes de deitar. Tudo nele parecia imerso em sombras, o rapaz tendo dificuldade em identificar qualquer coisa. Piscou algumas vezes, sua visão retomando a nitidez aos poucos... e fitando, do lado de fora do prédio, um céu azul escurecido.

Assustado, Jorge realizou um movimento aturdido com um dos braços e apanhou seu celular... constatando que passava das seis e meia da noite.

- Droga! – praguejou.

Dormira por quase doze horas – o dia todo. Seu corpo se encontrava, realmente, num estado de exaustão além do que imaginara. A invocação de _Berserker_ o desgastara muito. E por falar nela... onde estaria? Lembrando-se que mantê-la no quarto fora também medida de precaução de sua parte, o garoto, sentando-se no colchão, apressou-se em tentar identificá-la em meio à penumbra... logo encontrando um vulto retraído junto a uma das paredes. Chamou-a pelo nome, na esperança de obter resposta:

- Hipólita?

- Sim, mestre? – a rígida voz feminina propagou-se pelo pequeno cômodo.

- Ah, você está aí!

Levantando-se de vez, o calouro rumou até o interruptor de luz do quarto e acionou-o, o brilho amarelado da lâmpada no teto clareando tudo – e irritando os olhos do dorminhoco por um breve instante. Os contornos da serva se definiram: estava sentada com as pernas dobradas e braços apoiados nos joelhos, cabeça e costas rentes à parede. A espada de pedra permanecia ao seu lado, sempre ao alcance de suas mãos. Seu semblante possuía traços de cansaço, sua pele um pouco mais pálida do que o tom moreno que lhe era natural.

Foi então que Jorge compreendeu: ela permanecera acordada próxima de seu leito, em vigília, _o tempo todo_. Não dormira, não comera e nem bebera. A falta de cor que a acometia se dava, provavelmente, devido à fraqueza. Levando uma mão à testa, o estudante se deu conta de como fora descuidado. Exagerando em seu sono, mantivera _Berserker_ trancada ali sem repouso ou alimento, e pior ainda: para protegê-lo. Ótimo. Excelente mestre vinha se saindo...

- Hipólita, me perdoe... – pediu ele sem jeito, olhos no chão sem muita coragem de encarar a guerreira. – Dormi demais e acabei me esquecendo de você... Está com fome, não está?

- Um pouco, mestre – ela replicou sem emoção, como se o fato não tivesse qualquer importância.

- Fique aqui. Vou dar uma olhada no apartamento e depois trago algo para você comer. Permaneça em sua forma espiritual, OK? Eu não demoro.

- Sim, mestre.

Com o coração apertado, Jorge caminhou para fora do quarto disposto a reparar seu erro. Ganhando o corredor, percebeu que a luz da sala de estar se encontrava acesa. Havia gente no apartamento; e, focando a atenção em seus ouvidos, o "bixo" pôde escutar as vozes de Baloo e Marcos conversando e rindo na cozinha. A situação era comprometedora para seu mais novo segredo, porém sabia que teria de lidar com aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Precisava agora apenas agir naturalmente e acautelar-se para não dar indícios de qualquer coisa estranha.

De cabeça erguida e movimentos despreocupados, Jorge cruzou a sala até o local em que os dois veteranos estavam. Viu o estudante de Direito sentado à mesa redonda com um copo de suco numa das mãos, enquanto o aluno de História, assoviando, preparava algo no fogão situado atrás da bancada que dividia o recinto. Nenhum deles notou a aparição do calouro de início, até Marcos se virar e, erguendo as sobrancelhas numa expressão de aparente susto, saudá-lo:

- Boa noite, bixo!

- Boa noite... – murmurou Jorge, forçando uma voz cansada, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia até a geladeira.

- Não foi à aula hoje não, bixão? – indagou Baloo, atento à comida e ainda sem olhar para o recém-chegado. – Já está virando picareta, hem!

- Que nada... A professora de ontem avisou que o professor de hoje não viria. Então resolvi descansar.

- Descansar do que? – quis saber o veterano de óculos.

- Passei a manhã toda procurando emprego – mentiu o mestre de _Berserker_. – Cheguei aqui no comecinho da tarde e dormi desde então.

- Hum, por isso só te vimos agora... – constatou Marcos. – Acordamos só às duas da tarde para ir almoçar, hehe! A festa ontem esteve muito boa. E ah, belo penteado!

Jorge estremeceu. Droga! Como podia ter se esquecido? Daniela curara seus ferimentos, poupando-o de explicar aos veteranos como se ralara todo e perdera uma orelha, mas seu cabelo continuava falhado! Bem, agora era tarde demais. Diante da última frase proferida, Baloo, movido por uma curiosidade instintiva, voltou-se para o calouro... e também viu o estrago que fora feito em seus amados fios compridos.

- Ô louco, bixão! Como foi que isso aí aconteceu?

- Ah, ontem, enquanto eu saía da faculdade, um cara do quinto ano de Direito veio do nada com uma tesoura... e fez isto! – o "bixo" já começava a se habituar a inventar histórias. – Sorte que consegui correr, ou o cabelo todo teria ido embora...

- Bom, bixo... Você tem consciência de que esse penteado pós-moderno não é digno de um cavaleiro de Kamelot, não é mesmo?

É... Lá vinham problemas...

- Bem... – oscilou Jorge. – Tenho, acho.

- Quer que eu pegue as coisas, Baloo? – Marcos se ofereceu, saindo de sua falta de interesse habitual.

- Claro, Sir Marcus. Traga tudo!

O aluno de Direito deixou a cozinha apressado, rumo a seu quarto. Retornou pouco depois... com uma caixa de papelão contendo tesouras, navalhas, aparelhos de barbear... Aparato completo para decretar o fim de uma cabeleira, adquirido por si para ser usado no trote dos bixos. Ele colocou tudo sobre a mesa redonda de madeira, ambos dividindo as "armas" entre si. É, dessa vez não haveria mesmo escapatória... Jorge podia dizer adeus àquelas mechas cultivadas durante tanto tempo...

O calouro foi sentado numa cadeira e, pouco depois, o processo começou... ele assistindo aos fios despencarem de sua cabeça e se contendo para não acabar chorando mais que uma protagonista de novela das oito...

Um preço a se pagar para manter oculta a verdade a respeito do que realmente acontecera na noite anterior...

Mas os problemas do pobre garoto não haviam terminado...

Jorge encontrava-se sentado de frente para a divisória entre a cozinha e a sala de estar, conseguindo enxergar através dela quase todo o espaço desse segundo cômodo. Já a dupla de veteranos, atrás de si, rapava sua cabeça alegremente com as tesouras e aparelhos elétricos, Baloo até cantando alguns versos do "Barbeiro de Sevilha". Foi quando o "bixo", lançando despreocupado os olhos para diante de si... viu Hipólita atravessando a sala de estar, espada empunhada numa postura de ataque e fúria manifesta em seu olhar belicoso.

_Meu Deus!_ – pensou o mestre ao perceber o que ocorria. – _Ela acha que eles estão me atacando!_

Felizmente os dois outros moradores não conseguiam visualizar a serva, mas caso ela não fosse de algum modo detida, uma irreparável carnificina teria palco naquele apartamento dentro de míseros segundos. Afinal, por que _Berserker_ deixara o quarto, se fora instruída por Jorge a fazer o contrário? Seria o sentimento de dever proteger seu mestre, ou a confusão e sede de sangue características daquela classe?

Enfim, cabia agora impedir, e rápido, uma tragédia...

- Eu estou bem! – exclamou o calouro de súbito.

- Sei que está, nós estamos rapando tudo direitinho! – riu Baloo.

Hipólita, no entanto, ainda não havia freado, já quase alcançando a cozinha...

- Vocês não estão me fazendo mal, estou bem! – Jorge tentou, mais uma vez, informar disfarçadamente à serva.

- Eita, você está estranho hoje, bixo! – observou Marcos.

A guerreira não se detivera. Adentrando o recinto, já erguia a arma de pedra na direção do veterano de Direito, visando partir-lhe o corpo em dois num devastador – e imperceptível – ataque surpresa; quando seu mestre, vendo que não haveria outra maneira, procurou focar o _prana_ dentro de si e então bradar, num tom enérgico:

- Pare!

Hipólita estacou subitamente, como que imobilizada por uma poderosa força invisível, mantendo a espada levantada no ar, por ambas as mãos, quando se encontrava prestes a lançá-la contra uma das clavículas de Marcos. Jorge sentiu uma leve queimação nas costas da mão direita, fazendo uma careta... e um de seus três feitiços de comando desapareceu.

- Ah, bixo, deixe de ser fresco! – reclamou Baloo, pensando que a exclamação fora direcionada a eles. – Estava de boa até agora... Resolveu dar chilique, é?

O calouro, porém, ignorou o comentário do veterano – permanecendo a fitar, ofegante, sua serva diante de si. Ainda imóvel com a espada erguida, nem sequer piscando os olhos, como se houvesse sido congelada no tempo, _Berserker_ subitamente abaixou-a, de modo lento e calmo... E, com semblante fechado, sem nada dizer, deu meia-volta e recuou caminhando pela sala, logo desaparecendo no corredor levando aos quartos. Lembrou, ao seu mestre, uma criança que acabara de levar uma bronca. A situação não era tão diferente disso, somente mais perigosa: a "criança" em questão possuía a capacidade de partir Baloo e Marcos em pedaços num simples piscar de olhos. Jorge teria de tomar cuidado redobrado dali em diante. E já gastara um valioso feitiço de comando...

- Desculpe, gente! – falou o "bixo" em seguida, tentando voltar à naturalidade. – Acabei me desesperando ao ver meu cabelo cair. Podem continuar!

- Está estranho mesmo, hem! – resmungou o veterano de História. – É melhor criar colhões ou não será mais digno do título de cavaleiro de Kamelot! Posso revogar sua sagração a qualquer momento, Sir George!

- Sem problemas, King Baloo... Eu serei mais corajoso!

- É assim que se fala!

A raspagem da cabeça de Jorge seguiu sem mais problemas... ainda que ao final o calouro realmente se sentisse triste por estar careca.

* * *

Hipólita, sentada novamente junto a uma das paredes do quarto, se alimentava com a comida que Jorge lhe trouxera num prato após a saída de Baloo e Marcos para mais uma noite fora. Segundo eles, toda quarta-feira da primeira semana de aulas era dia de "Miss Bixo", uma das festas mais divertidas da Unesp. O calouro deu graças aos céus por a dupla ter deixado a república, permitindo que ele preparasse uma refeição para sua serva sem cair em suspeitas. Juntara o que restara do jantar – arroz, feijão, carne e um pouco de molho – para a _Berserker_, além de um copo de suco. Agora, sentado em seu colchão, assistia à guerreira comer... com as mãos. Apesar de ter lhe trazido talheres, ela os ignorou completamente e preferiu usar os dedos para degustar o prato. A cena era um pouco repulsiva, parte do chão ao redor inclusive sendo sujado no processo, porém o rapaz colocou sua mente de aspirante a historiador para funcionar, concluindo que a Rainha das Amazonas apenas estava de acordo com sua época de origem. Convinha respeitar isso.

Observando-a calado, Jorge refletia acerca do que ocorrera poucas horas atrás. A serva quase assassinara seus dois veteranos sem pensar duas vezes, o mestre tendo de impedi-la pela força da magia! Começava a compreender o porquê de aquela classe ser considerada a mais difícil de lidar, segundo Petruglia. Isso não o desencorajava, porém. Apenas tornava o desafio mais interessante...

E ele via-se disposto a seguir até o fim dele.

Apesar de ter dormido durante boa parte do dia, o garoto ainda se sentia cansado. Talvez isso passasse pela manhã com uma boa noite de sono. Pretendia, antes de ir se encontrar com a professora-maga à tardinha, passar o resto do tempo disponível procurando trabalho. Ser um mestre na Guerra do Cálice Sagrado não o impediria de ter problemas relativos à falta de dinheiro...

Mas melhor seria pensar nisso depois. Não queria prejudicar seu descanso com preocupações. Deitando-se com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, Jorge disse à guerreira:

- Quando terminar, pode deixar o prato no chão. Vou pedir apenas que então apague a luz, acionando aquele pequeno interruptor na parede.

- Sim, mestre – assentiu ela. – E ah...

O estudante ficou surpreso ao perceber que Hipólita aparentemente abandonava a passividade para dizer algo de seu próprio cunho. Assim insistiu:

- Diga.

- Perdoe-me por ter me descontrolado hoje. Tentarei me esforçar para que não ocorra novamente.

- Não se preocupe... Você achou que eles eram meus inimigos, e estavam me atacando. Acontece. Procure apenas perguntar da próxima vez antes de investir, está bem?

- Sim, mestre.

- Certo. Boa noite, Hipólita.

- Boa noite, Jorge.

A serva o chamara pelo nome pela primeira vez. Diante de tal fato, o calouro não pôde evitar virar-se de costas para a _Berserker_ sobre o colchão... e, ao certificar-se de que ela não via seu semblante, abrir um sorriso. A relação entre os dois poderia acabar melhorando rápido, afinal.

Pouco depois ela terminou de comer e apagou a luz conforme instruída... E ambos dormiram com o som de carros passando pela avenida...


	8. Desejo, Dia 07: Supervisor

Desejo, Dia 07: _Supervisor_

_Há tempos o monstro réptil assolava aquele isolado reino._

_ Voraz e insaciável, devorava a colheita e o gado dos pobres camponeses, que, além de terem de lidar com a aridez daquelas terras desérticas, agora tinham o fruto de seu trabalho tomado pelo monstro. A situação se agravou, e logo a fome atingiu os súditos. Não havia ninguém entre eles que possuísse coragem e habilidade suficientes para enfrentar a criatura, e assim seus pedidos eram inquestionáveis. Logo os frutos da colheita e as cabeças de gado se exauriram, e o monstro fez uma terrível exigência: desejava uma linda donzela como sacrifício. Toda a população entrou em desespero; e o soberano, então, lançou um pombo ao céu, como era costume, para que a ave lhe indicasse o que fazer. Se ela voasse para o leste, eles deveriam ceder à vontade da besta. E foi exatamente nessa direção que o pássaro seguiu._

_ O rei, para que nenhuma moça entre seus súditos fosse morta, decidiu por oferecer a própria filha, a bela princesa Sabra, para que o resto do reino fosse poupado. Assim a jovem foi amarrada a um carvalho no centro de uma planície, onde o réptil costumava se alimentar, para que fosse por ele devorada._

_ Alguém, no entanto, viajava por aquelas terras e teve sua atenção atraída pelo pombo que o rei lançara ao céu. Tratava-se de um nobre cavaleiro que, interpretando a ave como um sinal, resolveu segui-la. Ela o conduziu até a planície, onde o horrendo monstro estava prestes a abocanhar a princesa. Colocando-se entre ele e a donzela, o guerreiro investiu com sua poderosa lança, perfurando o coração da besta. Esta caiu agonizante, efetuando seus últimos movimentos antes de perder a vida. A jovem estava salva, assim como todo aquele reino..._

_ Ele se tornara um herói. Um santo. Um guardião._

_

* * *

_

Jorge acordou com o segundo toque do despertador de seu celular. Esfregou os olhos, conteve um bocejo e sentiu-se irritado mais uma vez por ter aqueles sonhos estranhos que não conseguia compreender...

Olhou através da janela aberta do quarto, fitando um céu matinal carregado de nuvens escuras. Ameaçava chover – isso se já não houvesse chovido durante a noite. Verificou então o relógio de seu telefone: sete e meia da manhã. Erguendo o tronco de cima do colchão, o jovem se julgava pronto para mais um dia procurando emprego, faculdade à noite...

Foi então que viu, de soslaio, as estranhas marcas nas costas de sua mão direita. E, voltando a cabeça para um canto do cômodo, visualizou a jovem de cabelos negros e vestes mínimas sentada sobre o piso frio com as costas para uma parede, a grande espada de pedra encostada ao seu lado...

E se lembrou.

A Guerra do Cálice Sagrado.

Sua realidade naquela nova cidade não seria mais como antes. Quando achava estar começando a se acostumar à sua vida de universitário, o ataque noturno de um misterioso espadachim e a revelação de um mundo de magia oculto na sociedade o haviam inserido num cenário que lhe causava medo e ao mesmo tempo curiosidade. Tornara-se mestre do espírito heróico de uma das mais valorosas guerreiras da Antigüidade, e junto dela tomaria parte na batalha pelo famigerado Santo Graal. Seu segundo dia naquela guerra... e não poderia passá-lo mais uma vez dormindo. Precisaria conciliar as prévias preocupações de sua vida, como os estudos e a necessidade de um emprego, com suas novas obrigações como mestre.

Suspirou. Levantou-se do colchão, afastando o lençol, e esfregou mais uma vez a face. Poderia procurar trabalho até a hora do almoço, em seguida descansar um pouco e então se dirigir até a casa da professora Petruglia, já que ela desejava levá-lo para ver alguém que tinha relação com os mestres. Memorizara parcialmente o caminho até a residência no dia anterior, então acreditava que não teria maiores problemas para encontrá-la. Antes de tudo isso, todavia, precisava tomar um bom café. Vinha sentindo mais fome que o habitual, provavelmente devido à energia gasta para manter _Berserker_, e por isso tanto ele quanto sua serva deveriam se manter bem-alimentados. Esta permanecia imóvel em seu canto, olhos fitando Jorge sem qualquer expressão. Foi quando, um pouco inseguro, ele perguntou:

- Está com fome, Hipólita? Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Seria do meu agrado, mestre.

- Então espere aqui. Logo volto com alguma coisa.

A guerreira assentiu movendo a cabeça, o rapaz achando melhor mantê-la ali devido aos veteranos provavelmente se encontrarem dormindo no apartamento – havendo assim chances, ainda que mínimas, de eles a descobrirem. Jorge deslocou-se o mais silencioso possível até a cozinha, passando pelas portas fechadas dos outros quartos, e abriu a geladeira.

Dentro dela encontrou, além de sobras do jantar da noite anterior, um pote de margarina e uma caixa de leite aberta. Apanhou-a para sentir-lhe o peso: estava na metade. Devia pertencer a Baloo, e o calouro acreditou que ele não se incomodaria se consumisse o que restava. Colocando os dois recipientes sobre a mesa redonda, olhou então para a bancada. Em cima dela havia um saco contendo... um pão. Aquilo daria somente para si. E Hipólita?

Parou para pensar. Havia outras duas sacolas plásticas ali. Uma continha embalagens de feijão que, compradas há pouco tempo, aguardavam sua preparação para alguma das refeições... Não, feijão não ornava mesmo com café da manhã! E, mesmo se ornasse, Jorge não sabia cozinhar – estava longe de ser um _gourmet_ que preparava comida para todos a cada manhã. A outra sacola possuía em seu interior uma forma de plástico com um belo bolo de chocolate dentro, feito em padaria. Encontrava-se intacto, dele não tendo sido provado ainda nem um mísero pedaço. Também devia pertencer a Baloo – era a cara dele, e seu provável café da manhã para aquele dia: glicose para compensar a bebida da festa. Será que ele implicaria se o bixo retirasse do doce ao menos duas fatias?

Não procurou refletir muito a respeito: colocou o bolo sobre a mesa, retirando dele a tampa. Em seguida apanhou dois copos, dois pratos, alguns talheres (ainda que acreditasse que _Berserker_ não faria uso deles) e retornou ao quarto para chamar sua serva.

A refeição transcorreu tranqüila, sem qualquer problema. Jorge ainda estava um pouco assustado devido ao incidente da última noite, em que Hipólita quase aniquilara seus dois veteranos; mas naquela manhã a guerreira grega demonstrava serenidade admirável – ainda que unida a uma incômoda frieza e ausência de sentimento – alimentando-se, com as mãos, de maneira lenta e calma. A maneira como a serva manuseava a comida usando os dedos e a inseria na boca ainda causava certa estranheza em seu mestre, porém estava certo de que logo ficaria habituado. Ela era de uma época e de um lugar bem distantes. Tinha de respeitar seus costumes. Esse, inclusive, era um dos princípios da profissão que almejava exercer. Estudar tempos passados requeria se despir o máximo possível dos preconceitos do presente.

Mordiscando seu pão com margarina e bebendo o copo de leite, o estudante se deu conta de algo incômodo: sendo sua serva, Hipólita agora o seguiria a praticamente todo lugar. Ainda que pudesse ocultar-se de terceiros através de sua forma espiritual, ela o acompanharia em suas andanças pela cidade, à faculdade...

Aquilo não era nada bom.

Se ela se hostilizara tanto com seus veteranos anteriormente, Jorge sendo até obrigado a gastar um dos seus feitiços de comando para detê-la, como ela reagiria diante das brincadeiras de outros alunos? Quando algum lojista lhe negasse emprego? Quando ele fosse tratado com rispidez por alguém, não importando quem fosse?

Ela prometera se controlar mais, mas... como confiar nos impulsos de uma serva que tinha seu poder justamente nas investidas descontroladas?

Pensativo, Jorge seguiu comendo, evitando fitar _Berserker_ para que ela não notasse sua preocupação... Até que terminou o pão, bebendo os últimos goles de leite e finalmente tornando a erguer a cabeça...

E se assustou.

Olhando para a forma onde estava o bolo, Jorge só encontrou pequenas migalhas marrons... o doce inteiro tendo desaparecido... e sua serva estando com a boca toda suja de recheio.

- H-Hipólita? – ele gaguejou, surpreso.

- Sim, mestre? – ela replicou num tom gélido.

- Você comeu o bolo todo?

- Bolo? Ah sim, este pão doce? Comi, mestre. Foi o suficiente para saciar minha fome. Mas vejo uma expressão consternada em seu rosto. Não deveria tê-lo feito?

- N-não, sem problemas! O importante é você estar mesmo satisfeita, pois precisará de energia para quando lutarmos com os outros mestres. Não se preocupe.

- Se assim você diz...

A guerreira terminou seu leite, enquanto o rapaz, sem que ela percebesse, levava uma das mãos à testa. Baloo não ia gostar daquilo nem um pouco... Mas, ao longo do dia, estava certo de que conseguiria pensar numa boa desculpa. Vinha se saindo bem ultimamente em relação a inventar histórias, não é mesmo?

Ficava a certeza de que, além de atentar para sua agressividade, Jorge também teria de lidar com o imenso apetite daquela serva...

* * *

Os dois deixaram o prédio algum tempo depois, o céu ainda nublado forçando Jorge a se precaver levando consigo um guarda-chuva. Hipólita assumiu sua forma espiritual, ficando invisível e inaudível a todos, exceto seu mestre; porém o incômodo causado pela guerreira segui-lo rua afora não passava. Mesmo em face aos carros que passavam, às pessoas envolvidas nas mais diversas atividades e ao cenário bem diferente do que o estudante imaginava ter sido a Grécia Antiga, a _Berserker_ não demonstrava qualquer tipo de reação diante de tais novidades para si. Seguia caminhando quieta pouco atrás do calouro, sempre inexpressiva – o que o fazia temer ainda mais algum repentino ataque de fúria da serva, direcionado contra algo ou alguém que por algum motivo a incomodasse.

Tinha, no entanto, de se acostumar à presença da Rainha das Amazonas. Apesar de Daniela ter lhe explicado que dificilmente mestres e servos combatiam durante o dia, devido às potenciais testemunhas, um ataque traiçoeiro sempre era possível. Assim, um mestre se expor sem ter seu servo por perto, durante a guerra, era praticamente suicídio.

Jorge desejava esquecer tudo envolvendo o Cálice Sagrado ao menos durante aquela manhã – focando-se em conseguir um emprego. Tentaria uma estratégia diferente, dessa vez: procuraria pelas lojas e serviços nas vizinhanças do prédio da república e bairros próximos, com a esperança de ter mais sorte ali do que na parte central de Franca. Caso não conseguisse, estava disposto a perguntar aos colegas de faculdade se eles não conheciam algum lugar na cidade onde fosse mais fácil um estudante de fora trabalhar – já que, averiguando por si só, até agora não conseguira qualquer fruto.

Subiram pela avenida, a bonita paisagem da cachoeira desenhando-se à esquerda. O rapaz se encontrava perdido em suas preocupações e andando quase de forma automática, apenas o som dos automóveis pela via e dos discretos passos de Hipólita atrás de si sendo assimilados por seus ouvidos... até que um ruído diferente, e aterrador, foi igualmente percebido por si...

_CROA! CROA!_

Voltou a cabeça, numa inesperada descarga de adrenalina, para uma das árvores no topo do barranco em que se situava a queda d'água. E, quase no mesmo galho que dias antes, um par de corvos grasnava acompanhando com atenção os movimentos de Jorge – ainda que ele se deslocasse pela outra calçada.

- Essas aves... – murmurou o jovem, profundamente incomodado, enquanto passava a andar mais devagar. – É a segunda vez que as vejo...

- Você consegue sentir, mestre? – _Berserker_ perguntou, bastante séria.

- Sentir o que? – replicou, confuso, o rapaz. – Fala de algo além de má impressão?

- Isso deve ocorrer devido a você não ser um mago, e ainda entender muito pouco das práticas arcanas – afirmou a serva de modo um pouco desapontado, ainda que sua inexpressividade ainda fosse latente. – Mesmo que não sinta, aqueles dois corvos são criaturas mágicas. Espiões enviados por algum mestre ou servo.

- Familiares? – cogitou ele, lembrando-se da coruja de Petruglia.

- É possível.

- Devemos começar a evitá-los então. Sabe-se lá quantas vezes me seguiram, informando meus passos ao dono deles...

Nisso, como se a situação se invertesse, o incômodo sentido por Jorge e também por Hipólita pareceu ser transferido para as aves; as quais, grasnando de forma agitada e batendo freneticamente suas asas, ergueram vôo dali, desaparecendo no céu cinzento.

_Menos mal_ – foi o que o inexperiente mestre pensou, convencendo-se de que deveria tornar-se mais atento dali em diante.

E, após esperar alguns instantes pela passagem dos carros, ele e _Berserker_ atravessaram a avenida.

A busca por emprego durou toda a manhã. Animado a andar, Jorge visitou praticamente todos os estabelecimentos num raio de três quarteirões do prédio, e mais alguns além. Após tantas rejeições, via-se cada vez mais inseguro em suas tentativas... porém aquele dia logo se mostrou diferente.

Ao contrário do que pensara, a presença de Hipólita pareceu lhe trazer sorte ao invés de perigo: o dono de um mercadinho nas imediações aceitou testar o rapaz por alguns dias e, caso ficasse satisfeito com o resultado, pagaria por seu trabalho. Muito feliz, o estudante da Unesp ouviu do proprietário que o período de experiência começaria na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, às sete horas. Teria de se preparar, então. Apesar de preocupado quanto a se mostrar um bom funcionário, Jorge mal podia descrever o quanto se sentia aliviado. Um de seus maiores problemas encontrara uma solução.

Após tal triunfo, mestre e serva subiram ao centro para providenciar o almoço. O calouro comprou duas marmitas no mesmo restaurante de antes e com elas desceu de volta à república, _Berserker_ permanecendo calada e um tanto cabisbaixa por praticamente a manhã inteira. Ele começava a se perguntar sobre o que a incomodava... e lembrou-se de Daniela explicando a respeito das experiências muitas vezes traumáticas que levavam um espírito heróico a conhecer a loucura, sendo invocado naquela classe. Imaginava se poderia de algum modo ajudá-la em relação a isso... ou se seria um aspecto da guerreira que acabaria por atrapalhá-los durante aquela guerra...

Chegando ao apartamento, Jorge pediu que Hipólita permanecesse quieta junto à porta enquanto ele checava os cômodos à procura de seus dois veteranos. Os quartos deles já se encontravam abertos, mas não havia sinal algum de Baloo ou Marcos neles ou em qualquer outra parte da morada. Provavelmente haviam saído para comer – o que tornaria mais tranqüila a refeição do mestre e sua serva. Entretanto, não acreditou ser prudente comerem na cozinha, já que se os estudantes retornassem acabariam vendo dois pratos à mesa e achariam aquilo no mínimo muito estranho. Desse modo o calouro pegou a louça e os talheres necessários, assim como as marmitas, e chamou _Berserker_ para almoçar consigo em seu quarto, fechando a porta.

Assim, sentados no chão do dormitório e apoiando os pratos em suas pernas, começaram a matar a fome. O cardápio do restaurante se mostrava muito bom aquele dia: além de filé de frango, um saboroso nhoque fora preparado com um molho delicioso. Hipólita, que jamais degustara tal receita, aparentou tê-la apreciado imensamente, chegando a lamber com vontade os dedos e os lábios após terminar. Os modos da guerreira já não incomodavam tanto seu mestre; na verdade, ele começava a achá-los... graciosos. Não devido a delicadeza nem nada do gênero, pois isso era o que menos podia ser notado no aspecto bárbaro da serva. É que, ela comer daquele jeito... era uma de suas marcas. Uma das coisas que a definiam, tornando-a única naquele mundo moderno. E, no conjunto, Jorge vinha ficando mais e mais fascinado por aquela sofrida rainha de tempos lendários...

Em meio à refeição, o rapaz procurou mais uma vez puxar conversa com a _Berserker_, tentando quebrar o incômodo gelo que vinha costumando se formar entre eles. De quebra, visava também esclarecer um assunto que o intrigava...

- Hipólita...

- Diga, mestre – ela respondeu após engolir mais um pouco de nhoque.

- Você de manhã afirmou que ainda não entendo bem de magia. Isso é fato, mas... há algo que você saiba a respeito, que tenha aprendido em vida, ou algo assim? Alguma coisa que possa me ensinar, para nossa vitória nesta guerra?

A serva abocanhou um pedaço de frango e, com ele ainda na boca, explicou entre mastigadas:

- O conhecimento sobre a magia de hoje necessário para nossa luta foi concedido a mim pelo Cálice Sagrado, no ato de minha invocação. Não sei muito além do que aquela mulher, Daniela, explicou-lhe. Eu apenas estou mais habituada a sentir a presença de magia, principalmente quando emanada por outros servos, ou relacionada a eles. Por isso percebi algo naqueles corvos anteriormente. Você também poderá detectar tais presenças, só precisa treinar mais.

- E a magia no seu tempo? Como era?

A expressão facial da amazona deu a entender que encarara a pergunta como pouco relevante, mas mesmo assim replicou:

- Nunca enxerguei a magia ou seus praticantes com confiança. As artes arcanas são uma criação mortal que tenta reproduzir o poder dos deuses, porém possui inúmeras falhas. E os próprios magos e bruxos, arrogantes, sempre acabaram controlados pelos deuses que tanto queriam imitar. Circe, a feiticeira que não pestanejava em transformar em porcos aqueles que desembarcassem em sua ilha, foi empurrada sem perceber para dentro do plano que as divindades tinham para Odisseu. Sua sobrinha, Medeia, foi encantada por Afrodite e, em sua paixão cega por Jasão, traiu seu pai e seu reino a ponto de despedaçar o próprio irmão. Tolos são aqueles que depositam seu orgulho e destino na magia.

- Você me parece bastante revoltada com os deuses... mesmo sendo filha de um...

Nisso, o semblante de Hipólita pareceu se fechar totalmente, as mechas de cabelo negro lhe caindo sobre a face de forma a compor um retrato ameaçador; enquanto seus olhos, agora estreitos, fitavam o mestre com um lampejo de sincera ira.

- Eu não gostaria mais de falar sobre tais coisas – _Berserker_ pediu num tom que remetia mais a uma ordem, mão direita lentamente procurando por sua espada de pedra junto a si.

- C-certo, me perdoe, não voltarei mais a tocar nesse assunto! – afirmou um Jorge bastante assustado.

O garoto teria de tomar cuidado. Hipólita demonstrava mais uma vez poder transpor facilmente a linha que a separava da completa loucura, e seu mestre poderia forçá-la a fazê-lo caso abordasse mais uma vez aquele tópico que tanto aparentava afligi-la. Evitaria, dali em diante, mencionar deuses ou magia perto dela. Afinal, não podia saber até que ponto ela poderia ouvir sem se descontrolar...

Fixando isso em sua confusa mente, ele e a serva terminaram de almoçar em silêncio.

* * *

Por volta da uma da tarde trovões começaram a ser ouvidos; e às duas passou a chover.

Jorge permaneceu com Hipólita, fechados no quarto. A pouca claridade solar que antes rompia através das nuvens carregadas agora sumira de vez, dando ao dia quase um aspecto de noite. O rapaz, sem mais nada dizer à guerreira após o desentendimento durante a refeição, sentou-se em seu colchão para esperar as horas passarem... e, envolvido pela penumbra, logo adormeceu.

Acordou assustado com seu celular tocando. Apanhou o aparelho reprovando-se por ter adormecido e temendo ter perdido a hora para encontrar Petruglia. Checou, aliviado, o relógio do telefone: 15:20. Ao menos aquela inesperada ligação servira para despertá-lo na hora certa. O identificador de chamadas informou-o acerca de quem o contatava: sua mãe.

Bateu na testa com uma das mãos. Como pudera se esquecer dela? Tantas novas coisas por assimilar em Franca, desde a vida como universitário até a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, haviam ocupado sua cabeça a tal ponto que ele realmente não se lembrara mais de casa. Preparado para uma severa reprimenda, o rapaz pressionou timidamente um dos botões do celular para atender à ligação...

- Alô?

- Jorginho! – a emotiva e alta voz de dona Nádia fez-se ouvir do outro lado. – Que isso? Não lembra mais da sua mãe?

- Desculpa, desculpa... É que já estou com bastante coisa para estudar por aqui. As aulas começaram com tudo. Mal estou tendo tempo para respirar!

O garoto vinha, realmente, tornando-se um exímio mentiroso...

- Nossa, mas um tempinho pra ligar pra mim você poderia ter arranjado, né! – a senhora protestou. – Como estão as coisas aí, meu filho? A república? A vida na cidade nova? Me conta tudo!

O calouro suspirou... e passou em seguida cerca de dez minutos com a mãe ao telefone, colocando-a a par de tudo que lhe acontecera em Franca até então – omitindo, é claro, a disputa pelo Graal. A mulher se surpreendeu com algumas coisas, aconselhou o filho em outras... até que este, vendo que a conversa estava próxima do fim, resolveu perguntar algo que o interessava:

- Mãe... meu pai está por aí?

- Não, Jorginho. Viajando, como sempre. Mas, quando ele voltar, avisarei que você mandou um abraço.

- Há previsão de quando ele volta?

- Só no outro fim de semana, depois desse próximo agora.

- Certo. Tentarei voltar para aí nessa data então. Aí vejo vocês dois.

- Isso, venha sim! Estaremos aguardando ansiosos seu retorno! Bons estudos aí, filho. E juízo, hem?

- Pode deixar, mãe. Beijos.

- Beijão!

A comunicação foi encerrada, o estudante não conseguindo deixar de pensar no pai. Vinha cogitando, desde a noite em que se tornara mestre, interpelá-lo a respeito do catalisador mágico que ele lhe dera e tudo mais que poderia disso advir assim que voltasse para casa. Talvez ele não lhe respondesse, inventando alguma outra história, ou desse respostas insuficientes... mas Jorge tinha ao menos de tentar.

Três e meia. Jorge tinha ainda tempo de tomar banho – já que era certo que rumaria direto para a faculdade após o encontro com Daniela – antes de sair. Hipólita, calada, permaneceu sentada no quarto enquanto seu mestre se lavava, e logo este, já com outra roupa, chamou-a para acompanhá-lo até a residência da maga. Por sorte parara de chover, um sol maroto surgindo de trás das nuvens que se dissipavam. O clima em Franca, realmente, vinha se mostrando bastante impetuoso.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento e, saudados pela estiagem, puseram-se a caminho da Estação.

O que mais incomodava no caminho até a casa de Petruglia era, com certeza, as subidas. A primeira tinha de ser vencida para se chegar ao centro – sendo logo depois, porém, contra-balanceada por uma descida levando ao córrego que separava a colina central da colina onde vivia a professora. Mas, chegando-se aos pés desta, uma outra escalada cansativa por ruas íngremes aguardava aqueles que tinham necessidade de desafiar a elevação a pé. Ao término de quarenta minutos de caminhada, mestre e servo chegaram, esbaforidos, à rua repleta de árvores onde se situava a morada de Daniela. Não demoraram a avistar a esquina onde eles deveriam encontrá-la, e ela nela já estava – possuindo, no entanto, companhia.

Jorge e Hipólita aproximaram-se timidamente, como se não passassem de simples transeuntes na calçada. A idosa estava acompanhada de três garotas que deviam ser pouco mais novas que o garoto, cada uma segurando caderno, livros e estojo. A primeira, baixinha, possuía cabelo castanho encaracolado e olhos no mesmo tom, usando blusa preta, calça jeans e sapatilhas. Já as outras duas, altas e magras, aparentavam ser gêmeas, diferindo entre si mais notadamente no cabelo: enquanto uma possuía fios ondulados numa cor castanha que pendia para o vermelho, a outra os tinha bem curtos, ainda que o tom fosse um tanto similar. Vestiam camiseta, calças também jeans e traziam tênis nos pés. O mestre de _Berserker_ achou todas muito bonitas, porém não tentou qualquer aproximação. Isso poderia acabar por constrangê-lo, ainda mais diante de Petruglia...

- Por hoje é só – disse esta às meninas, sorridente. – Amanhã continuaremos estudando sobre Roma. Lembrem-se de fazer os exercícios que lhes passei.

- Certo, professora – assentiu a jovem de blusa preta. – Muito obrigada novamente.

- É um prazer.

O trio se despediu da senhora e desapareceu por uma rua. Só então Jorge e Hipólita aproximaram-se da maga. A serva, constatando que a rua se encontrava quase vazia, deixou sua forma espiritual, acreditando que não haveria problemas. Já o mestre, curioso, não deixou de indagar à idosa:

- Quem são elas?

- Dou aulas particulares de História quase todos os dias, à tarde – Daniela esclareceu. – Aquelas são algumas das minhas alunas: Valéria, Mônica e Monise. Irão prestar vestibular este ano, então estão intensificando seus estudos.

- Ao menos dessa etapa eu já passei... – riu o "bixo".

Nesse momento a professora ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e, percebendo sua cabeça raspada, falou num tom um tanto zombeteiro:

- Sabia que não conservaria aquele cabelo comprido por muito tempo...

- Ossos do ofício – Jorge também tentou soar divertido, sem muito sucesso. – Bem, aqui estamos.

- Ótimo. E vejo que tanto você quanto sua serva se encontram em boas condições. Considere já isso um triunfo. Muitos mestres e servos foram mortos logo no primeiro dia após a invocação, nas guerras passadas.

- Vou me lembrar disso... Para onde vamos? Você tinha dito que íamos ver alguém, não?

- Sim, o supervisor.

- Hum? O que é isso?

Enquanto seguiam até o carro da maga, estacionado pouco à frente junto à calçada, ela explicou:

- A Guerra do Cálice Sagrado de Franca, assim como as demais, baseia-se no modelo de Fuyuki. Lá, após a terceira, decidiu-se que a disputa entre os magos era perigosa demais para não ser supervisionada. Ninguém da Associação Mágica, no entanto, poderia ocupar tal posto, por dificilmente poder agir com neutralidade. Optou-se, então, por uma pessoa não-praticante de magia e, ironicamente, pertencente à instituição que por muito tempo foi a maior inimiga da Associação: a Igreja. Apesar de saber que o Graal invocado por nós magos não é a suposta relíquia que continha o sangue de Cristo, o Vaticano sabe que não pode deixar um artefato tão poderoso longe de seus olhos. Assim, agindo como uma espécie de árbitro, o supervisor enviado pela Igreja cuida para que os mestres não passem dos limites, zela assim como a Associação para que a guerra permaneça secreta e garante, por assim dizer, que o Cálice seja ganho pelo mestre mais "merecedor", ou seja, aquele que sobrar ao término do conflito.

- E onde esse supervisor fica?

- No único local em toda Franca em que mestres e servos não podem lutar: solo sagrado. Uma igreja, que constitui área neutra. O supervisor permanece nesse templo durante a guerra para instruir mestres e também para abrigar aqueles que foram derrotados, sendo privados de seus servos. Buscando refúgio na igreja, eles estarão seguros até o fim do conflito de ataques vindos de outros mestres que queiram matá-los. A igreja em questão, nesta cidade, é a Igreja Santa Rita, situada nas imediações da colina da família Piemonte. Apesar de estar localizada na área de influência de uma das três famílias de magos francanas, o primeiro supervisor para cá enviado, na guerra de 1960, mostrou-se imparcial e rígido em suas ações. Não tenho razões para acreditar que desta vez será diferente.

- Então você já conhece o atual supervisor?

- Sim, conheço. E você agora também o fará. Vou levá-lo até a igreja.

Jorge concordou movendo a cabeça, ainda um pouco confuso diante de mais uma avalanche de informações. Aquela disputa pelo Cálice Sagrado apresentava novas variáveis e características sempre que se procurava descobrir mais a seu respeito – e o jovem mestre tinha certeza de que não sabia ainda nem metade de tudo que deveria aprender. Calado, acomodou-se no assento ao lado da motorista, _Berserker_ indo se sentar atrás também sem proferir palavra. Daniela manobrou o carro tranqüila e, logo em seguida, punham-se a descer a colina que fora subida a pé com tanto custo.

* * *

O automóvel atravessou a colina do centro, passando pelos arredores da praça da catedral, e desceu-a também – ganhando a Avenida Alonso y Alonso. A diferença foi que, dessa vez, não seguiu nenhum de seus dois sentidos: cruzando-a, passou a subir pela outra elevação que se encontrava a ela adjacente. A terceira colina; onde, segundo Petruglia, a família de magos Piemonte predominava.

Olhando atentamente através da janela, Jorge procurava memorizar todas as construções ou outros locais marcantes que pudessem lhe servir de pontos de referência no caminho até a dita igreja. Afinal, o templo constituía abrigo para aqueles que perdessem seus servos na guerra, e para lá deveria se dirigir caso eventualmente sua _Berserker_ fosse eliminada. Lutaria até o fim para que isso não acontecesse, mas, se por desventura se tornasse realidade, deveria zelar por sua segurança se ocultando na tal área neutra até que o Cálice Sagrado fosse obtido pelo vencedor.

Pelo que pôde notar, a área não era tão distante assim do prédio da república. A rua pela qual subiam até o topo da colina ficava a apenas alguns poucos quarteirões da Avenida Champagnat e, assim, a aproximadamente dez quadras do apartamento. Não seria grande problema deslocar-se da Kamelot até a igreja em caso de emergência, e isso sem dúvida era favorável ao jovem mestre. Algo vinha, entretanto, intrigando-lhe desde o encontro com Daniela na colina da Estação:

- Por que o local neutro da guerra está situado no domínio de uma das famílias, afinal?

- O primeiro supervisor de Franca era um membro da família Piemonte – a professora, atenta ao volante, começou a explicar. – Ele, porém, não era um mago. É costume entre as famílias de conjuradores que apenas o filho ou filha mais velho assuma o legado de seu predecessor; seus irmãos, se existirem, quase nunca aprendendo magia ou em alguns casos ficando até sem saber que ela é praticada. Franccesco Piemonte era o filho caçula de sua geração da família. Enquanto seu irmão mais velho tornou-se mago e lutou na guerra de 1960, ele logo cedo entrou para a vida religiosa e passou anos no Vaticano. Após algum tempo entrou para o Corpo do Oitavo Sacramento, a divisão da Igreja destinada a reaver relíquias sagradas e expulsar demônios deste mundo. Todos os supervisores das guerras do Graal pertencem a esse grupo; e assim, por já possuir um bom conhecimento da cidade e de todo o contexto das disputas aqui realizadas, Franccesco recebeu a incumbência de supervisionar a conflagração do Cálice Sagrado em sua terra natal, tornando-se pároco da Igreja Santa Rita, mantida há décadas por sua família, que sempre tivera grande devoção pela santa. Essa mesma igreja se tornou a área neutra das guerras em Franca, e Franccesco realizou muito bem sua função como árbitro, ainda que tivesse que lidar com o próprio irmão entre os mestres.

- Entendo...

Satisfeito com a justificativa, o rapaz tornou a olhar para frente... deparando-se com o topo da elevação pouco adiante, já imerso no céu alaranjado do crepúsculo. Erguendo-se em direção a ele, não muito alta, havia a singela torre amarela de uma pequena igreja, dotada de relógio em seus quatro lados e com uma cruz imponente em sua extremidade superior. Suas dimensões não eram tão consideráveis, porém o fato de estar situada bem no cume da colina tornava-a visível a uma boa distância dali – verdadeiro marco no panorama da cidade. E foi em frente a esse modesto templo que Petruglia estacionou, algumas crianças empinando pipa numa esquina próxima, perto de uma praça. Notando o número maior de pessoas nos arredores, Jorge recomendou a Hipólita:

- Melhor ocultar sua figura.

Obedecendo, a serva assumiu sua forma espiritual. Daniela deixou o veículo através do arrojado sistema que permitia a si girar o assento do motorista, o calouro e a amazona seguindo-a até a entrada do santuário.

Atravessaram a via e detiveram-se diante da porta dupla de madeira, aberta, da igreja, inserida num pequeno nicho sob a torre que possuía portais em formato de arco. Jorge percebeu, ao lado da mesma, uma outra construção semelhante a um barracão que também possuía uma cruz acima da entrada. Imaginou se o local seria um outro templo ou algum tipo de salão de festas – coisa comum em paróquias como aquela. Logo, porém, teve sua atenção atraída de volta para o interior do primeiro lugar, subindo pelos degraus da pequena escada diante da entrada junto com _Berserker_ enquanto Petruglia fazia o contorno através da rampa para deficientes. Adentraram, em seguida, o recinto que constituía "paraíso seguro" aos mestres derrotados...

A igreja possuía formato clássico: um corredor central estendendo-se por entre duas fileiras de bancos até o altar. As paredes eram brancas, revestidas de madeira até a metade – a mesma, assim como os vitrais coloridos, refletindo a luz cada vez mais fraca do entardecer. Notava-se uma ausência de imagens pouco comum em templos católicos, as únicas duas visíveis sendo um Cristo crucificado atrás do altar e uma Santa Rita num suporte próximo ao mesmo, rodeada por um extenso buquê de rosas.

E, de pé junto a uma das fileiras de bancos mais distantes em relação aos recém-chegados, havia uma mulher de óculos trajando hábito preto e branco, um crucifixo prateado pendendo-lhe do pescoço...

E Jorge não pôde evitar lembrar...

_Você já deveria ter invocado seu servo, garotão. Espero que esteja se preparando..._

A inexplicável aparição da freirinha no banheiro da Unesp, durante a manhã do dia da matrícula. Aquela irmã era diferente em aparência e estatura da outra surgida como um espectro diante do jovem, parecendo possuir vários anos de idade a mais do que a outra teria. Mas não deixava de relacionar as duas figuras, imaginando se teriam algum tipo de ligação...

- Então a supervisora da Guerra do Cálice Sagrado é uma freira? – Jorge fez em voz alta a pergunta que despontara em sua mente, caminhando pelo corredor central junto com Daniela e Hipólita.

- Monja agostiniana – a clériga corrigiu-o com uma voz firme, talvez até um pouco fria. – Prazer, mestre _Berserker_. Sou Ravena Piemonte.

Então, mais uma vez, o árbitro daquela disputa pertencia a uma das três famílias. Será que aquilo era mesmo justo? Levando em conta o que Petruglia afirmara antes, aqueles supervisores logravam exercer suas funções com neutralidade, mas... não deixava de ser estranho. E, ainda por cima, como aquela mulher conseguira descobrir qual a classe de sua serva? Teria Daniela lhe dito algo previamente?

- C-como sabe? – indagou ele, um tanto inseguro.

- Estive por anos no Corpo do Oitavo Sacramento, meu caro, assim como meu tio – ela afirmou, andando até eles com as mãos atrás da cintura. – Aprendi a detectar presenças mágicas com exímia eficiência. E, como sua serva é a que mais demanda _prana_ de seu mestre, não foi difícil sentir o vínculo de energia que os une. Aliás, Franccesco Piemonte iniciou uma nova tradição em nossa família, com a filha mais nova da geração seguinte também entrando para a vida religiosa e, devido às boas graças do Vaticano, igualmente se tornando supervisora da guerra em Franca.

- E, como posso presumir, sua irmã ou irmão mais velho está participando da mesma como mestre, certo? – Jorge deduziu.

- Irmã. E _estava_, na verdade.

- Como assim? – Petruglia, calada até então, manifestou-se com evidente espanto.

Suspirando, Ravena seguiu até uma pequena mesa à esquerda do altar, no término de um dos corredores secundários da igreja, onde costumavam ser disponibilizados folhetos informativos ou envelopes de campanhas aos fiéis. Sobre ela, àquele momento, também havia alguns exemplares de jornais francanos. A monja pegou um e, retornando até os visitantes, estendeu na direção deles a manchete, acima de uma foto mostrando uma rua da cidade à noite, com marcas de sangue no asfalto e policiais ao redor:

_**MULHER MORTA A TIROS EM PLENA RUA NO PARQUE PROGRESSO**_

- Ocorreu domingo à noite – a supervisora explicou. – Minha irmã foi atacada a tiros na rua, falecendo de imediato. O autor dos disparos, presumivelmente um dos outros participantes desta guerra, não se incomodou de o caso vir a público por conta de ter utilizado um método convencional. Não sei o que houve com o servo dela, mas presumo que tenha enfrentado o servo do atirador em outro lugar. De qualquer modo, acho pouco provável que ainda esteja neste plano de existência.

Os três ouvintes mostraram-se espantados diante da revelação, ao que a religiosa parou por um instante para tomar ar – ainda que não demonstrasse qualquer abalo emocional diante da morte da irmã – e continuou:

- Tenho suspeitas acerca de quem tenha sido o mestre autor do crime. Porém, como supervisora, não posso revelar essa informação a outros participantes do conflito. Estaria sendo parcial. É a mim permitido apenas, dentro de minhas funções, informar-lhes que um dos mestres, no caso minha irmã Giovanna Piemonte, já não está mais entre nós. São apenas seis mestres agora.

Jorge, por sua vez, também tinha suas suspeitas... e elas o afligiam. Resolveu perguntar à monja, para sanar suas dúvidas:

- Perdoe-me, mas sou novo em Franca. Onde fica o Parque Progresso?

- Não muito longe daqui, ao sul. Perto de uma das entradas da cidade.

O jovem gelou, várias imagens passando desordenadamente e rápido por sua cabeça como um filme sendo rebobinado. Suas memórias remeteram à noite em que chegara a Franca, passando de ônibus por uma das avenidas principais... e observando, pela janela, peritos levando um corpo num saco plástico em direção a uma ambulância enquanto policiais conduziam um homem algemado até uma das viaturas... jaqueta, pele pálida, cabelos loiros compridos... semblante soturno e olhos intimidadores, contendo a loucura sã característica de um legítimo psicopata.

O rapaz ligou os pontos... aquele, muito provavelmente, era o assassino da irmã de Ravena.

Manteve-se calado quanto à questão, no entanto. Não achou prudente expor aquilo à supervisora e, se ela possuía mesmo um suspeito como afirmara, então devia saber até mais a respeito do homem misterioso do que ele. Uma valiosa informação era arquivada agora em sua mente, porém: o tal loiro ameaçador tinha grandes chances de ser um dos mestres a serem enfrentados.

Mas então... se ele havia sido detido pela polícia... Será que poderia ter "deixado" ser preso? Porque, sendo um mago, conseguiria facilmente desaparecer da cena do crime...

- Espero que esteja pronto para lutar pelo Cálice – a voz marcante da supervisora tirou-o de seus pensamentos. – Caso acredite ser um fardo que não queira assumir, eu tenho o poder de remover seus feitiços de comando, e assim você deixará de ser um mestre.

- Nem pensar! – o garoto replicou prontamente. – Eu e _Berserker_ lutaremos até o fim. Confesso que caí de pára-quedas nessa disputa pelo Graal, mas deve haver um válido porquê para eu estar aqui lutando. Meu pai me preparou para isto. Agora quero provar a ele e a mim mesmo ser capaz de vencer.

Ao concluir a afirmação, o estudante inconscientemente apertou com uma das mãos a correntinha contendo o fragmento do cinturão de sua serva. Abrindo um leve sorriso, a monja falou:

- Todos os mestres possuem suas razões para batalhar, e muitas vezes elas se baseiam na capacidade do Cálice realizar desejos. Você já pensou a respeito do que pedirá ao artefato, Jorge Aparecido dos Santos?

Ignorando o fato de Ravena ter chamado-o pelo nome inteiro sem que ele houvesse se apresentado, o rapaz se deu conta de que, ao menos até aquele momento, não havia coisa alguma que pensasse em desejar ao Cálice Sagrado. Queria apenas chegar ao final daquela disputa para mostrar ser merecedor de tal dádiva por ter derrotado os demais mestres – só então pensaria sobre o que requisitar ao item mágico. Bufando, ele respondeu:

- Isso ainda não passou pela minha cabeça.

- Seja lúcido em suas escolhas, meu jovem. O Graal pode se mostrar um artefato de extrema benesse ou completa destruição. A índole de quem o obtém é algo muito importante a ser considerado. Uma de minhas tarefas é cuidar para que o Cálice de Franca não seja corrompido como o de Fuyuki.

- Corrompido? – Daniela questionou intrigada, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Como assim?

- Não me surpreende que você não saiba, já que esse fato só chegou ao conhecimento da Associação após a quinta guerra ocorrida no Japão. Parece que os Einzbern foram longe demais em seus métodos para trazer o Graal a esta realidade. Ele se tornou um artefato totalmente maligno, uma reles fonte de mal que é ativada através do sacrifício em sangue dos servos invocados. Uma aberração disforme que só é capaz de trazer torpeza a este mundo. Devido a isso, é importante ter em mente que os rituais de obtenção do Cálice em outras partes do mundo ficarão mais acirrados, pois nos demais _chakras_ ainda é possível materializá-lo em sua forma pura, através dos métodos desenvolvidos por outras famílias como os Percival.

Petruglia fechou seu semblante. Para ela, era difícil associar o termo "forma pura" à facção mencionada, assim como desassociar dela a palavra "torpeza". Manteve-se, no entanto, calada diante da revelação da supervisora.

Mantendo-se igualmente quieta por alguns instantes, a monja caminhou até o suporte rodeado de rosas sustentando a imagem da padroeira da paróquia e perguntou, sem cerimônia, a Jorge:

- Conhece a história de Santa Rita de Cássia?

- Não, nunca ouvi falar – ele respondeu.

- Ela nutria incrível fixação pela paixão de Cristo, sempre meditando acerca das dores e sofrimentos que ele sofreu em sua penúria até o Calvário. Até que, um dia, orando com grande fervor, ela pediu a Jesus que pudesse compartilhar consigo um pouco de tais provações. Com isso, um espinho acabou lançado da coroa da imagem no crucifixo, cravando-se em sua testa. O ferimento nunca foi curado, permanecendo em Rita por anos e piorando gradativamente até sua morte. Os magos que lutam pelo Cálice Sagrado não são muito diferentes da santa. Ela desejava obter ao menos um pouco da dor sofrida por Cristo quando esteve no mundo. Os mestres desejam o contrário, mas o princípio é o mesmo: a conquista de um artefato místico capaz de realizar qualquer desejo, equiparando-os às divindades. Eles buscam o poder absoluto, além dos limites da mortalidade. Mas, se mal usado, esse poder pode trazer a eles dores até piores do que aquelas que acometeram Santa Rita...

A comparação de Ravena fez Jorge se lembrar das afirmações feitas por Hipólita mais cedo, a respeito da magia não passar de uma arte criada pelos homens para em vão tentarem se igualar aos deuses. Ele suspirou. Talvez ambas estivessem corretas...

- Vá, Jorge! – a religiosa exclamou. – Assuma com sabedoria seu papel de mestre. E, em caso de necessidade, sabe que pode sempre me encontrar aqui.

O calouro assentiu movendo a cabeça, dando as costas para a supervisora e pondo-se a deixar a igreja junto com a professora e _Berserker_ – esta última não tendo pronunciado palavra alguma durante o tempo em que ali permanecera. Seu mestre julgava começar a se acostumar àquela postura. Ao menos ela não vira motivos para atacar a monja...

Do lado de fora, o céu alaranjado cada vez mais cedia espaço ao tom azulado do princípio da noite. Seguiram até o automóvel de Daniela, ela avisando ao aluno enquanto nele entrava:

- Preciso pegar alguns papéis na faculdade. Darei carona a você até lá.

- Oh, obrigado...

O transporte mostraria-se de incrível ajuda ao "bixo", já que ele por certo não conseguiria mais chegar a tempo à Unesp caso fosse a pé – talvez nem mesmo se pegasse um circular. Acomodou-se aliviado no assento ao lado da motorista, Hipólita como antes sentando-se atrás... e partiram.

* * *

O trajeto até a universidade durou poucos minutos e foi tranqüilo. Quando o carro atravessou o portão já era quase seis da tarde, Petruglia manobrando o veículo pelas vias no interior do campus para estacioná-lo numa das vagas reservadas a professores e funcionários. Antes que o deixassem, porém, ela disse ao rapaz:

- Vou para o bloco da administração... Antes que eu me esqueça: quero encontrá-lo aqui na Unesp amanhã cedo, por volta das nove da manhã. Há mais coisas que quero lhe mostrar e explicar.

- Err, amanhã cedo? – oscilou o garoto. – É que eu estive procurando emprego pela cidade desde que cheguei, e hoje consegui a chance de trabalhar num mercadinho... O período de experiência começará amanhã de manhã!

- Hum... – a idosa levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativa. – Isso é complicado. Um trabalho assim tiraria seu foco da guerra, e acredite: você vai precisar de todo foco possível. Eu até sugeriria você não freqüentar a faculdade até que tudo terminasse, mas já acho que estaria pedindo demais... Você realmente não tem condições de se sustentar aqui sem um emprego?

- Não, não tenho – ele replicou um pouco nervoso. – Minha família não possui recursos suficientes para me manter aqui por si só.

- Bem, sendo assim...

Dizendo isso, Daniela colocou sua bolsa sobre as pernas, abriu-a e, após vistoriar o interior por um momento... retirou dela cinco notas de cem reais, estendendo-as ao jovem e falando:

- Isto deve dar para sustentar bem você e sua serva por enquanto. Se precisar de mais me avise.

- M-mas... – balbuciou o mestre, sem saber ao certo como proceder.

- Deixe de ser bobo e pegue o dinheiro! – a professora quase ordenou.

Cedendo, Jorge apanhou as cédulas. Não podia dizer que concordava totalmente com aquilo, porém a ajuda era mais do que bem-vinda. O Cálice Sagrado, com certeza, era para si mais importante. E se trabalhar o atrapalharia na jornada até ele, então não trabalharia.

- Muito obrigado – agradeceu.

- De nada. Vejo-o amanhã às nove então, na frente da biblioteca.

O estudante concordou, e saíram em seguida do automóvel.

Jorge desceu até o bloco das salas de aula com Hipólita. Por um momento achou que seria extremamente interessante se ela pudesse ser vista pelos demais alunos, já que testemunhariam uma conhecida figura lendária andando pelos corredores de um curso de História. A idéia era no mínimo divertida – mas logo foi reprimida pela crescente seriedade do garoto. Teria de continuar agindo com discrição se quisesse chegar ao final daquela guerra. Manteve, assim, sua serva ainda oculta em sua forma espiritual.

Adentrou sua classe e se acomodou na mesma cadeira de antes; _Berserker_, calada, indo sentar-se no chão de um dos corredores entre as fileiras, bem ao fundo, costas coladas à parede pouco abaixo da janela que permitia ver outras dependências do campus. Mantendo as pernas dobradas, braços cruzados sobre elas enquanto conservava seu semblante cabisbaixo e a espada de pedra ao seu lado, o calouro pensou que os outros estudantes achariam a figura de sua serva ao menos aterradora se pudessem enxergá-la.

Poucos alunos apareceram aquela noite. A aula foi de Filosofia, a professora apenas fazendo uma apresentação do curso e passando o cronograma de textos a serem lidos. Tudo transcorreu normalmente, com exceção de algo que não passou despercebido a Jorge: Régis não apareceu. Deu graças aos céus por isso: não precisaria agüentar a arrogância do colega. Mas imaginou o que teria acontecido ao jovem, que parecia tão aplicado aos estudos, para faltar...

A aula terminou cedo: nove e meia. O mestre ficou aliviado em saber que não precisaria descer muito tarde de volta à república, correndo o risco de confrontar outros mestres ou servos pelo caminho. Na verdade, passava por sua cabeça a idéia de tentar sair mais cedo de todas as aulas até o fim da guerra – justamente para sua segurança. Decidira continuar freqüentando a Unesp, então teria de tomar algumas precauções para não acabar caindo numa emboscada.

Acompanhado por Hipólita, que continuava sem nada falar, embarcou no circular rumo à Alonso y Alonso. Quase adormeceu no assento: aquele fora um longo dia, e estava bastante cansado. Ao menos seu problema financeiro fora resolvido, e só teria de mentir para a mãe falando que conseguira mesmo trabalho. Desceu no ponto perto do predinho minutos depois e, cauteloso, entrou nele após fitar o céu carregado anunciando chuva, novamente, para breve.

Mestre e serva subiram até o apartamento, a porta encontrando-se destrancada e as luzes acesas. Os veteranos encontravam-se mais uma vez ali. Jorge entrou discretamente, procurando não fazer qualquer ruído e efetuando um sinal para que _Berserker_ o aguardasse na sala...

Foi quando ele ouviu.

_RUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOORRRRR!_

O calouro lembrou-se de imediato de documentários aos quais já assistira na TV tratando da vida dos grandes mamíferos. Mais precisamente, veio em sua mente o ciclo de hibernação dos ursos pardos, que permaneciam adormecidos por meses em suas tocas... E, para Jorge, aquele urro remeteu diretamente a um urso que fora despertado antes do tempo de seu sono, tomado assim por grande fúria. O som bestial viera da cozinha. E o recém-chegado sabia quem fora seu autor...

- Baloo... – murmurou consigo mesmo.

Da sala ao lado veio uma exclamação agora mais humana, porém igualmente feroz:

- Bixo, apresente-se!

Uma verdadeira convocação militar. O rapaz olhou por um instante para Hipólita: permanecia de pé junto a um dos sofás, rosto ainda voltado para o chão. Acreditava que ela ficaria assim, e o temor de que entrasse em fúria passou. Pé ante pé, dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Viu primeiramente Marcos sentado à mesa de jantar, comendo passivamente uma fatia de pão com margarina. Depois visualizou Baloo, de braços cruzados perto do fogão. Parecia ter deixado toda a compostura de um cavaleiro medieval para assumir tom de ameaça característico de um policial do BOPE:

- Cadê meu bolo, bixo?

Jorge sabia que cedo ou tarde seria inquirido a respeito daquilo. Olhou para o chão, para o teto, e então respondeu timidamente:

- Foi mal... é que eu estava com muita fome hoje de manhã...

- Bixo, aprenda uma coisa: em Kamelot os cavaleiros dividem tudo igualmente, tudo. Um pessoal lá da faculdade diria que isso é comunismo primitivo, mas eu chamo de outra coisa: "kamelotismo".

- Kamelotismo? – o calouro sentiu dificuldade em digerir a palavra.

- Exato. Na antiga Camelot, o rei Arthur supria todos os seus cavaleiros e súditos com o que precisassem. E todos eram iguais. Por que acha que a távola é redonda? Aqui também funciona desse jeito. Espero que você se enquadre, ou terá seu título de cavaleiro revogado.

- Há algo que eu possa fazer para me redimir?

- Lavar a louça até a quinta-feira da semana que vem seria uma punição exemplar! - opinou Marcos, entrando na conversa.

Baloo lançou um olhar de aprovação para o colega e um de reprimenda para o "bixo"...

O jantar foi calmo. Baloo fez comida novamente, demonstrando mais uma vez seus admiráveis dotes culinários. Depois, como fora imposto, Jorge lavou a louça. Isso não o incomodou, porém: logo os dois veteranos saíram para a última festa da semana, a Cervejada, deixando-o sozinho na república. Pôde então esquentar um pouco das sobras guardadas na geladeira para Hipólita, fazendo companhia a ela em seu quarto enquanto se alimentava.

Nada mais conversaram. A Rainha das Amazonas mantinha seu silêncio de forma natural, como se não houvesse coisa alguma que sentisse necessidade de dizer a seu mestre. Este, por sua vez, também não sabia o que falar a ela, já que como a serva permanecera em sua companhia o dia todo, ouvira as mesmas explicações que si, estando igualmente à par de toda a situação.

Então um dos mestres já havia sido eliminado, havendo apenas outros cinco a serem vencidos. Aquilo se mostrava favorável a Jorge, que agora só precisaria encontrá-los. Um deles, ao que tudo indicava, era o bandido visto no domingo à noite quando chegava de ônibus. Uma boa pista para começar. Talvez ele ainda estivesse preso – isso se já não houvesse sido tirado do cárcere. Mas era provável que não. Se fosse assim, ele teria evitado ser pego pela polícia em primeiro lugar – algo fácil para um mago. Talvez tivesse interesse justamente em ser levado para a cadeia... ou então não passava de um assassino comum que não era mago coisa nenhuma, e ele estivesse conjeturando demais...

De qualquer maneira, sabia que podia contar com a ajuda de Petruglia. Talvez por não estar lutando naquela guerra, a ex-mestre decidira apoiá-lo como se ele estivesse batalhando em seu lugar. Não rejeitaria aquele auxílio, esperando através dele conseguir grandes feitos.

Hipólita logo terminou de comer, recolhendo-se depois junto ao canto do quarto em que costumava repousar sentada. Jorge, por sua vez, apagou a luz e deitou-se no colchão. Mais um dia árduo estava pela frente. E tinha de recuperar suas energias para encará-lo preparado.


	9. Desejo, Dia 08: Reminiscência

Desejo, Dia 08: _Reminiscência_

_Ele se encontrava deitado sobre o solo árido, sem nem mesmo ter tirado a armadura, vencido pela exaustão. Próximo a si, o cadáver do dragão jazia inerte, sangue escorrendo de sua mandíbula réptil e da ferida causada pela lança em seu peito. Suas escamas ardiam sob o sol escaldante, e o cavaleiro, após o esforço empreendido para derrubar a besta, mal tinha forças para se levantar devido ao calor e à sede._

_ Com sua visão quase cegada pelo impiedoso astro do dia, estava prestes a fechar os olhos e perder os sentidos, derrotado de vez pelo cansaço... até que o reconfortante frescor da água chegou-lhe aos lábios, ele os abrindo para que o líquido da vida penetrasse em sua garganta. E, com seus olhos voltando a enxergar de forma nítida, viu a donzela que salvara há pouco, uma sincera expressão de gratidão em seu lindo rosto, despejando o conteúdo de uma jarra em sua boca. Só então pôde admirar de perto seus encantos: os cabelos negros afáveis como seda, os olhos brilhantes como esmeraldas, o belo corpo tornado ainda mais atraente por seus trajes riquíssimos..._

_ Recuperando suas forças, o cavaleiro sussurrou, conseguindo fazer uso de suas antes ressecadas cordas vocais:_

_ - Não há palavras que possam demonstrar minha gratidão..._

_ - Descanse, nobre guerreiro – ela respondeu em tom terno. – Me salvaste... e agora eu o salvo._

_ Tendo então o corpo relaxado, ele fechou os olhos..._

_

* * *

_

E Jorge abriu os seus, acordando.

Levantou o tronco e passou uma das mãos pela cabeça. Aqueles sonhos estranhos de novo. Será que nunca deixaria de tê-los? O pior é que vinham se intensificando, principalmente após sua aprovação no vestibular. E sentia que, pensando neles e em seu incógnito significado, acabaria por ser atrapalhado em seu papel como mestre naquela guerra pelo Graal...

- Hipólita?

A serva encontrava-se sentada no mesmo canto do quarto, cabeça erguida e braços sobre os joelhos. A impressão que o rapaz tinha era que ela nunca dormia – e isso chegava a incomodá-lo um pouco. Do lado de fora, céu nublado. Mais um dia de chuva pela frente, depois da breve estiagem da noite anterior.

- Sim, mestre? – ela replicou em meio às sombras que dominavam o quarto.

O estudante acordara antes de seu despertador tocar. Sete e vinte – sendo que o horário programado era sete e meia. Bom. Poderia se arrumar e tomar café sem muita pressa, pegando o ônibus das oito no ponto ali perto. Só esperava que _Berserker_ não possuísse fome tão voraz aquela amanhã a ponto de devorar mais um bolo inteiro...

Jorge conseguiu trocar de roupa e efetuar sua higiene matinal sem contratempos, indo então fazer uma breve refeição com sua serva. Baloo e Marcos novamente dormiam trancados em seus quartos após uma noite de festa e muita cerveja. O calouro não queria estar na pele de alguém com uma ressaca como a que eles deveriam estar enfrentando...

Para alívio do jovem mestre, Hipólita se satisfez com duas fatias de pão com margarina. Ele comeu apenas uma, já que não sentia muita fome. Pensou que seria bom, ao final daquele dia, deixar algum dinheiro com os veteranos para compensar o que ele e a guerreira vinham consumindo da despensa do apartamento. Agora que Petruglia lhe fornecera recursos, seria mais fácil lidar com tais questões.

Após terminarem, os dois se dirigiram rapidamente até o ponto de ônibus avenida abaixo. Passando pela cachoeira, constataram que o volume de água estava muito maior que o normal – levando a crer, junto com as poças pelo asfalto, ter chovido durante a madrugada. Chegaram à parada quase em cima da hora, o circular nela encostando praticamente um minuto depois. Jorge subiu com o motorista xingando os passageiros atrasados como sempre. _Berserker_, oculta em sua forma espiritual, atravessou a catraca e foi se acomodar ao fundo do veículo junto com seu mestre – como também ocorrera no dia anterior.

Quando o transporte passou pelas árvores no topo da elevação de onde se precipitava a queda d'água, tanto o garoto quanto a amazona puderam ver, de relance, um par de aves negras voando para longe, como se espantadas por eles...

- Os corvos, de novo! – o estudante murmurou irritado.

- O servo a quem pertencem está de olho mesmo em nós, pelo visto – Hipólita afirmou.

E só nesse instante Jorge se deu conta: ela voltara a falar consigo, após ter permanecido tanto tempo calada anteriormente. Uma coisa que lhe causava, sem dúvida, imenso alívio.

O ônibus chegou à Unesp depois de cerca de vinte minutos. A dupla desceu no ponto em frente ao campus e, calmamente, atravessou a rotatória para adentrar o portão. Já deste podia-se constatar que a faculdade se encontrava bem vazia naquela manhã de sexta-feira, o céu cinzento contribuindo para dar ao local uma aura quase de abandono. Cruzando com um ou outro funcionário – sem ver ali qualquer pessoa além de si que lembrasse um aluno – Jorge dirigiu-se até a frente da biblioteca ainda fechada, pondo-se a esperar perto da porta pela chegada de Petruglia, a qual poderia ainda demorar meia hora a aparecer. _Berserker_, ao seu lado, aparentou assumir mais uma vez sua postura silenciosa, enquanto o mestre tentava imaginar o que a professora lhe explicaria aquele dia...

- Você chegou cedo – uma conhecida voz feminina veio de trás do rapaz, fazendo-o quase pular de susto.

Voltando-se na direção da fala, o jovem deparou-se com a figura de Daniela, aproximando-se em sua cadeira de rodas. Realmente não esperava vê-la ali, tudo indicando que ela já se encontrava no campus há algum tempo, abordando agora o aluno ao percebê-lo. Trocando olhares entre a docente e a entrada da biblioteca – no vidro da qual havia pendurada uma placa vermelha com a inscrição "Fechado" – Jorge inquiriu, um pouco confuso:

- Nós vamos usar a biblioteca para alguma coisa? Se for, ela está fechada ainda!

- Exato – Petruglia replicou séria. – Por isso mesmo defini este horário, e fico ainda mais satisfeita por ter chegado antes do previsto. Ela está fechada para os alunos, mas os funcionários já estão lá dentro trabalhando. Prefiro que o mínimo possível de pessoas nos veja juntos. O fato de a faculdade estar vazia hoje também contribui a nosso favor.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a alegação da idosa. Referente à mesma resolveu perguntar, enquanto caminhavam até a entrada:

- Por que não quer que nos vejam? É por causa da guerra?

- Também. Não sabemos se há algum outro mestre aqui na Unesp, e seria fácil para ele ou ela deduzir que você também é um observando uma maga como eu andando em sua companhia. Porém não é somente isso. Neste campus as paredes têm ouvidos, e qualquer coisinha vira motivo de fofoca e maledicência entre os docentes. Possuo inimigos dentro do Departamento de História, e o fato de uma livre-docente estar na companhia de um calouro recém-matriculado geraria uma quantidade enorme de boatos. É melhor nos encontrarmos aqui no campus, fora de sala, somente quando houver ninguém ou quase ninguém por perto.

- Certo...

O garoto conseguiu ocultar o fato de ter ficado um pouco assustado diante da explicação – e com a segunda parte, ao invés da primeira. Então o meio acadêmico era assim? Imaginava os professores de uma universidade como indivíduos bem mais maduros e centrados... Ao que tudo indicava, não era bem daquela maneira...

Refletindo acerca disso, ele, Daniela e Hipólita adentraram a biblioteca.

O recinto estava quase vazio, com exceção de dois ou três funcionários preparando a abertura do local para os estudantes – ainda que o fluxo de pessoas aquele dia, com tamanha ausência no campus, não prometesse ser muito intenso. Atrás do balcão de atendimento – separando os visitantes do vasto acervo de livros – havia uma simpática moça efetuando cadastramento de alguns volumes. Conforme se dirigiam até ela, Petruglia perguntou a Jorge:

- Sua carteirinha para empréstimo não ficou pronta ainda, certo?

- Não ficou. Só daqui alguns dias, pelo que me falaram na matrícula.

- Então espere aqui.

Tomando a frente do aluno, Petruglia avançou até a atendente. Trocou com ela algumas palavras, a jovem parecendo contrariada provavelmente devido à biblioteca ainda não ter aberto... Mas por fim aparentou ceder, sorrindo para a professora enquanto ela passava pelo portal metálico levando às estantes, munido de sensor para que volumes não fossem delas extraviados.

Jorge ficou para trás aguardando junto com _Berserker_. Permaneceu alguns minutos de pé, olhando para um bonito quadro numa das paredes representando uma pintura egípcia, mas acabou se entediando e sentou-se junto a uma mesa que continha exemplares de jornais e revistas. Folheou alguns deles, uma das manchetes francanas tratando de mais um dos estranhos vazamentos de gás que vinham ocorrendo na cidade... até que a professora ressurgiu, trazendo em seu colo uma pilha de... livros.

Indo até o calouro, ela depositou-os sobre o móvel, em meio aos jornais, e informou:

- Aqui está sua primeira bibliografia básica. Ironicamente, ela não será usada de forma direta no curso. Mas também é História.

Intrigado, o rapaz passou a ler os títulos de alguns dos exemplares:

_Mitos Gregos_

_ O Livro de Ouro da Mitologia Nórdica_

_ Lendas, Canções e Contos Medievais_

_ O Fascínio do Oriente: Mitos e Lendas_

_ Mitologia Entre Rios: Lendas Mesopotâmicas_

_ Mitologia Judaico-Cristã Comparada_

_ Coleção Povos Pré-Colombianos, Vol. IV: Mitologia_

_ Mitologia e Religião Subsaarianas_

_ Enciclopédia Mitológica_

O mestre logo deduziu a razão de Petruglia ter pegado para ele aqueles volumes... e a explicação da maga fez somente com que tivesse certeza:

- Estas obras, se não conseguir lê-las na íntegra, lhe serão ao menos fonte de consulta ao longo da guerra. Para combater os servos inimigos com eficiência, é necessário que você consiga deduzir rapidamente que personagens históricos e mitológicos são eles, delineando assim tanto suas habilidades quanto suas fraquezas. Conhecer o inimigo é passo fundamental para uma estratégia perfeita. E não se preocupe, você poderá ficar com os livros até o término do conflito.

É claro que Jorge usaria aqueles exemplares mais como meio de consulta do que qualquer outra coisa, já que cada um deles era grosso o bastante para ser lido em no mínimo alguns dias pelo garoto. Mas seriam sim, sem dúvida, importantes instrumentos para seu triunfo naquela conflagração. Só sentia que, cada vez mais, suas obrigações para com as matérias do curso ficavam em segundo plano. Talvez fosse mesmo assim até que o Cálice fosse obtido, e ele precisaria se conformar...

O nome de um dos livros em particular chamou mais atenção do calouro. "Mitos Gregos". Poderia aprender mais sobre sua própria serva lendo-o, e até compreender melhor o passado que parecia tanto atormentá-la. Começaria seus estudos por ele, naquele mesmo dia, assim que houvesse tempo.

Folheando o dito volume, Jorge, inconscientemente, deu um demorado bocejo... ao que Daniela inquiriu:

- Você tem dormido bem?

- Ah, sim, acho que sim... – ele murmurou, em tom ainda sonolento. – Por quê?

- É vital que seus sentidos estejam alerta a todo o momento durante a guerra. Uma reação lenta diante de um adversário oportunista seria fatal, você sabe.

Foi então que o jovem se lembrou... os sonhos. As visões estranhas, aparentemente sem pé nem cabeça, que vinha tendo já há algum tempo, e que nas últimas semanas pareciam ter se intensificado. Pouco se recordava delas após acordar, tendo conhecimento apenas de que pareciam tratar de cavaleiros, num lugar deserto. Deveria falar a respeito delas com a maga ou não? Teria aquilo alguma relevância em seu papel como mestre?

Bem, julgou que sim...

- Professora – ele a chamou, quando ela já se preparava para deixar a biblioteca com o aluno.

- Na verdade... não que isso tenha atrapalhado meu sono, mas... tendo tido sonhos esquisitos.

- Sonhos? – Daniela de imediato se deteve, sua voz e expressão facial tomadas por repentino interesse. – Conte-me mais.

Jorge contou. Narrou tudo de que se lembrava ter visualizado durante o sono, destacando como a freqüência de tais cenas aumentara recentemente. Entre si pareciam ter sempre, em comum, a paisagem desértica, além de referências a algo como um cavaleiro andante medieval ou coisa similar. Talvez aquilo fosse produto de sua fixação por filmes épicos e histórias do tipo, porém sonhava com tais elementos mesmo quando não estava pensando em nada relacionado a eles antes de dormir, além de aparentemente as visões manterem-se sempre fixas em suas características principais. Ao término da exposição, Petruglia coçou o queixo e falou, semblante intrigado:

- É difícil determinar o que são esses sonhos. Seria mais simples se você conseguisse se lembrar com maior precisão de suas nuances, porém poucas são as pessoas capazes disso. Podem não passar de reminiscências de uma cena que você tenha visto durante a infância em algum livro, desenho ou filme, ou simbolismos de alguma situação na sua vida com a qual você sempre conviveu e ainda não conseguiu superar. Podem até manifestar algum tipo de desejo. Não sou especialista em interpretação de sonhos, porém. Eu diria que você não deveria se preocupar, mas... também podem se tratar de ecos de vidas passadas ou até previsões do futuro. Como é de suspeitar que seu pai seja um mago, você, tendo o mesmo sangue que ele, pode estar sujeito a fenômenos como vidência ou outros similares que costumam se manifestar em praticantes de magia. Nesse caso, então, esses lampejos enquanto você dorme podem ter algum significado importante para seu passado, presente ou futuro. Aí não poderíamos ignorá-los. O problema é que, nas presentes circunstâncias, não temos realmente como saber.

Fazendo uma pausa para respirar, Daniela complementou:

- A questão é: você acredita que esses sonhos atrapalhariam seu desempenho como mestre? Eu havia me esquecido de dizer, mas é comum que, quanto mais intenso se tornar o vínculo entre um mestre e seu servo, mais eles começarão a visualizar os sonhos um do outro quando dormirem. Esse fenômeno ainda não deve ter sido experimentado por você devido a estar com _Berserker_ há poucos dias, porém chegará o momento em que terá contato com os de Hipólita, e ela com os seus. Será que sua serva estará pronta para compartilhar de seus medos e anseios? O que pode ou não afetá-la neles?

Um tanto preocupado quanto à colocação, Jorge olhou para a amazona cabisbaixa próxima a si. Muita coisa já aparentava perturbá-la, e seria desnecessário somar mais à lista – sendo que nem se lembrava ao certo do que via em seus sonhos. No entanto, assim como não havia garantia de serem visões benéficas, tampouco existia certeza de serem maléficas. A dúvida pesava e muito na questão. Tudo pareceu piorar quando a professora revelou:

- Apesar de não dominarmos o tipo de magia capaz de visualizar, compreender e interpretar os sonhos, nós da família Petruglia há décadas nos aperfeiçoamos num encantamento capaz de bloquear certos impulsos de nosso subconsciente. Alessandra Petruglia, uma de minhas tias, possuía graves problemas comportamentais devido a um trauma de infância envolvendo gatos. Meu avô então aprimorou um antigo truque há séculos perdido em nossa linhagem para impedir que as memórias ruins referentes à experiência traumatizante de sua filha retornassem à sua mente. Seu sucesso foi tamanho que a partir de então Alessandra até adotou uma gata como animal de estimação. Com algumas alterações, o mesmo processo pode ser usado para bloquear qualquer tipo de memória, seja recente ou antiga, assim como sonhos recorrentes, que é o seu caso. Dessa maneira, se achar que deve, posso livrá-lo dessas visões.

Uma proposta tentadora. Jorge não queria perder o controle de sua serva caso algo em seus sonhos a perturbasse – o que seria desastroso. Na mesma medida, porém, desconhecia o significado do que via e aquilo poderia representar para si algo deveras importante, relativo a si próprio. Baixando a cabeça em silêncio, o estudante ponderou a respeito do que decidir...

Até que, erguendo a cabeça, respondeu à idosa:

- Eu aceito. Não quero correr o risco de perder esta guerra devido a esses sonhos que podem não ter significado algum e que ainda por cima acabariam afetando Hipólita. Quero que você aplique em mim esse encantamento.

- Certo – Petruglia replicou com uma face neutra. – Não posso fazê-lo aqui, por motivos óbvios. Além do que, o processo dura alguns minutos e os componentes materiais são muitos. Encontre-me hoje à noite em minha casa, por volta das vinte horas. Pode até jantar comigo se quiser. Em seguida procederei da maneira que deseja.

Dizendo isso, a maga afastou-se rumo à porta, um atônito Jorge perguntando:

- Estou dispensado? Só ia mesmo me entregar os livros?

- Sim, por enquanto. Use seu tempo livre para lê-los. A sala de estudos fica bem aqui ao lado. Não tem minuto algum a perder.

- Certo. Vejo a senhora à noite, então.

- Tenha um bom dia.

Daniela se retirou, e o mestre, após trocar breve olhar com _Berserker_, pôs-se a caminhar até o recinto mencionado com a pesada pilha de volumes em mãos.

* * *

O resto da manhã transcorreu tranqüilo, Jorge tendo se sentado junto a uma das mesas da sala de estudos quase vazia, aberto o livro tratando de mitologia grega e se perdendo naquele delicioso mundo de aedos e heróis – Hipólita, calada, acomodada numa cadeira em frente a si.

Consultou primeiramente o índice remissivo, buscando o nome de sua serva. Encontrou-o referenciado nos capítulos tratando do mito de Teseu, lendário rei de Atenas, e os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules. Havia inclusive uma nota informando que as duas lendas estavam relacionadas, e assim acabou começando pela segunda.

O nono trabalho de Hércules, segundo o livro, era roubar o cinturão de Hipólita, dado a ela por seu pai Ares, para que fosse remetido como presente a Admeta, filha de Euristeu, primo do herói. Conforme lia, Jorge não podia evitar erguer os olhos e fitar _Berserker_ sem que ela percebesse, achando no mínimo curioso ter uma personagem mitológica de quem tanto se falara no decorrer dos séculos bem diante de si. Continuando com o relato, soube que Hércules embarcara num navio rumo ao reino das amazonas na companhia de alguns aliados, entre os quais Teseu. Chegando ao porto, foi bem-recebido pelas guerreiras, já que a rainha Hipólita, percebendo na fala e nos gestos de Hércules seu valor como herói, apaixonou-se perdidamente por ele quase à primeira vista. Subiu ao navio e viu-se até disposta a entregar-lhe o cinturão de bom grado, pois pensava que um combatente tão admirável merecia-o.

A deusa Hera, porém, possuía ódio mortal de Hércules devido a este ser fruto de uma relação de seu esposo Zeus com uma amante, Alcmena, e de tudo fazia para atrapalhar os trabalhos do semideus. Naquela ocasião, desceu ao reino das amazonas disfarçada como uma delas, bradando que o estrangeiro pretendia raptar sua rainha. As guerreiras investiram contra a embarcação, e Hércules, interpretando tudo como uma cilada, foi obrigado a tomar uma atitude brusca: agarrou Hipólita e beijou-a... apenas para distraí-la enquanto arrancava o cinturão de seu ventre, matando-a num só golpe logo depois.

O calouro arregalou os olhos. Ele acabara de ler mesmo aquilo? Até então possuíra de Hércules uma visão bastante heróica, porém aquele livro dizia que ele assassinara a sangue frio a Rainha das Amazonas – que ainda por cima estava apaixonada por si – para poder se apoderar do artefato que deveria levar embora consigo. Para piorar, a tripulação de Hércules levou consigo algumas das nativas contra sua vontade, inclusive Antíopa, irmã de Hipólita, capturada por Teseu. Agora Jorge compreendia a prévia fala de Petruglia acerca da conivência inicial da rainha ter se mostrado prejudicial às suas súditas...

Temeroso, o mestre passou para o mito de Teseu. Algumas versões colocavam que, estando no navio de Hércules, o ateniense raptara a própria Hipólita, ao invés de Antíopa. Outras versões colocavam o rapto de Hipólita e a ida de Hércules ao reino das amazonas como acontecimentos separados, um antes do outro. De qualquer modo, Teseu também teria chegado de navio à terra das guerreiras e ludibriado a rainha para que nele subisse. Fazendo isso, o estrangeiro seqüestrou-a e fez dela, à força, sua mulher, partindo dali. Os dois mantiveram relações durante a viagem de volta a Atenas e Hipólita engravidou. As amazonas não permaneceram alheias ao rapto de sua rainha, iniciando uma guerra contra os atenienses, denominada "Amazonomaquia". Com o tempo, porém, Hipólita passou a nutrir sentimentos pelo marido, permanecendo em Atenas até o nascimento do filho do casal, Hipólito. Mas o rei ateniense se interessou por outra mulher, Fedra, passando a desprezar Hipólita. A soberana amazona, assim, viu-se obrigada a retornar à sua terra, rejeitada pelo esposo que aprendera a amar e deixando também seu filho para trás.

O garoto sentiu um frio na barriga. Desconhecia o fato de a vida da Rainha das Amazonas ter sido marcada por tantas tragédias. O pior era ela ter amado dois homens com sinceridade, a eles se entregado, e ambos a terem traído – um deles até a eliminando. Isso explicava sua loucura, o trauma que fizera com que fosse invocada naquela classe tão ingrata. Sentindo-se mal perante o que sua serva fora obrigada a passar, Jorge tentou imaginar sua dor. Como seria ser enganada daquela maneira por aqueles que amava? E, para piorar, colocando em risco todo o seu reino, tanto devido a uma guerra quanto por conta do rapto de suas súditas? O estudante julgou-se ainda jovem e inexperiente demais para poder compreender tamanha penúria, sendo que era provável que Hipólita tivera de encarar tudo aquilo numa idade não muito maior que a sua. Suspirou, encarando seus coturnos. Não conseguiria olhar para _Berserker_ naquele momento...

- Algo errado, mestre? – ela indagou, percebendo o incômodo do rapaz.

- Não, nada... – ele foi rápido em dissimular, falando em voz baixa para não atrair a atenção dos poucos indivíduos ali naquele momento. – Apenas estou cansado de tanto ler...

- Já está quase na hora de comer, não? Deseja fazer uma pausa?

- Bem, pode ser...

Jorge fechou o volume e Hipólita fez menção de se levantar, quando o calouro a deteve:

- Espere.

- Sim?

- Será que, a partir de agora... você poderia me chamar sempre de Jorge?

- Hum...

A serva aparentou ponderar o pedido por um momento antes de responder:

- Certo, como desejar... Jorge.

O mestre abriu um sorriso e também se ergueu.

O tíquete para o almoço foi comprado sem problemas junto ao restaurante universitário. Só havia um problema: Hipólita, por motivos óbvios, não poderia comer junto com seu mestre, e este tampouco poderia guardar um pouco de sua comida para dividi-la com a serva; a fome do garoto era imensa, e estava certo de que se repartissem a refeição entre si, nenhum dos dois ficaria saciado. Entrar na fila uma segunda vez para pegar outro almoço também era algo fora de cogitação, já que a norma deixava claro que somente uma refeição deveria ser servida por aluno.

A saída encontrada por Jorge foi explicar à guerreira que ela entraria consigo, sentando-se à mesa, mas que ainda não comeria. Depois que o garoto terminasse, ele encontraria uma maneira de conseguir para ela alimento. _Berserker_ assentiu, passiva como vinha se mostrando na maior parte do tempo. O estudante serviu-se no bandejão e começou a se alimentar de frente para a quieta amazona – sentindo-se um pouco mal por não poder dividir com ela a refeição. Faria de tudo, porém, para obter algo para ela.

Ao concluir, guardou algo discretamente num de seus bolsos e, entregando a bandeja agora apenas com restos de comida às funcionárias responsáveis pela limpeza, dirigiu-se com Hipólita para fora do refeitório. Já tinha uma idéia de como aliviar a fome que sua serva por certo sentia. E, continuando a ser por ela acompanhado, rumou para fora do portão do campus.

Seu destino era o barzinho situado ali perto, o Rainha. O nome do local combinava de maneira divertida com a Rainha das Amazonas. Pedindo que ela aguardasse do lado de fora, Jorge usou o dinheiro de Petruglia para comprar uma série de salgados e uma garrafa de refrigerante, colocando-os dentro de uma sacola de papel e voltando para fora. Ele e Hipólita seguiram então para uma área mais vazia da avenida, o sol não os incomodando devido ao tempo nublado, e sentaram-se para que a guerreira comesse. Ela deixou sua forma espiritual – para que nenhum motorista acabasse por acidente vendo os salgados flutuarem passando de carro – e pôs-se a se alimentar na companhia silenciosa de seu mestre.

Jorge, por sua vez, sentia-se agora aliviado em ver _Berserker_ comendo, e com vontade. Ela praticamente devorou os salgados e sorveu a bebida com grande rapidez, mas o rapaz não conseguia deixar de ver certa graça nos movimentos daquelas mãos tão calejadas pelo manuseio da espada. Uma heroína que tanto já sofrera, que inúmeras desilusões tivera que superar... Alguém admirável.

Quando Hipólita terminou a refeição, o calouro levou discretamente uma das mãos ao bolso onde há pouco guardara algo. Seus dedos retornaram segurando uma maçã de vermelho intenso. Oferecendo-a à serva, disse-lhe, num sorriso:

- Eu não gosto muito de frutas. Pode pegar esta.

- Oh... – a amazona pareceu não saber ao certo como reagir. – Obrigada, Jorge.

Estendendo a mão direita para apanhar o fruto, Hipólita fez com que sua pele morena roçasse de leve na do garoto... este estremecendo ligeiramente com o contato. Recuou o membro um pouco desconcertado, ao mesmo tempo em que Hipólita mordiscava o pomo com uma expressão satisfeita em sua face.

O restante da tarde passou rápido. Voltando à sala de estudos com _Berserker_, o jovem mestre dedicou-se inteiramente aos estudos relativos a mitologia. Leu o livro tratando das lendas gregas quase por inteiro, deliciando-se com aquele mundo habitado por deuses e semideuses, monstros e titãs. Por falar nestes últimos, ao assimilar sua descrição poderosíssima, imaginou se, nas Guerras do Cálice Sagrado, deuses antigos poderiam ser invocados como servos. Fazia sentido, pois em diversas mitologias vários deuses podiam ser considerados igualmente espíritos heróicos. Mas será que o sistema de invocação criado pelos magos comportaria tamanho poder? Ou apenas aqueles considerados um dia mortais eram cabíveis de lutar pelo Graal?

Perguntando-se acerca disso, continuou lendo e nem viu as horas passarem. Quando deu por si já eram quase seis, o céu passando do laranja ao azul escuro. Hipólita curvara o tronco sobre a mesa e dormira sem que o mestre percebesse. E, enquanto a acordava, ele lembrou-se do encontro marcado com Petruglia.

Terminou de ler o capítulo do livro em que se situava, cujo tema era a Guerra de Tróia, e seguiu então para o ponto de ônibus em frente à faculdade. Pegou o circular das sete horas, que passava pela colina da Estação, a poucos quarteirões da casa de Daniela. O trajeto foi tranqüilo, o pensamento temeroso relativo à aparição repentina de algum servo inimigo felizmente não se concretizando. O veículo percorreu um caminho por um lado da cidade que o universitário ainda não conhecia, contornando a colina central pelo oeste. Viu lugares como algumas escolas, um parque de exposições relativamente grande, um pequeno presídio – estranhamente situado junto a uma área residencial e uma avenida movimentada... até que atingiram seu destino. Descendo junto à estação de trem há muito desativada, Jorge e Hipólita puseram-se a caminhar na direção da mansão de Petruglia.

* * *

A dupla não precisou andar muito para chegar à rua bastante arborizada em que estava localizada a casa da maga. O sol já havia se posto por completo, as lâmpadas dos postes tendo sido acesas em contraste com a crescente escuridão noturna, o firmamento forrado de estrelas semi-ocultado pelas nuvens carregadas. Tendo já visitado aquela vizinhança duas vezes nos últimos dias, Jorge sentia já conhecê-la o suficiente para encontrar a residência de Petruglia sem dificuldade, não importando a direção pela qual viesse. Dito e feito: a imponente fachada da morada surgiu alguns metros adiante, as luzes em seu interior lançando um brilho amarelado através das janelas.

O mestre caminhava, até então, lado a lado com sua serva. Mas só nesse momento se deu conta de que os sutis passos de _Berserker_ não o acompanhavam mais. Um tanto assustado, voltou-se para trás... deparando-se com a amazona, semblante apreensivo, parada a alguma distância de si no meio da via, corpo praticamente imóvel.

- O que houve, Hipólita? – ele inquiriu, preocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração desatava a bater acelerado frente a uma possível ameaça.

Ela nada respondeu, mantendo apenas sua espada erguida numa postura defensiva. Trêmulo, Jorge viu-se obrigado a se aproximar, olhos agitados a fitar ao redor... até que, bem próximo à guerreira, sussurrou, pronto para a aparição de um inimigo a qualquer momento:

- Sentiu algum tipo de perigo?

- Uma presença – ela respondeu também em voz baixa, denotando extrema cautela. – Desde certo ponto do trajeto até aqui, quando ainda estávamos dentro daquele veículo metálico. Um servo. E parece que ele nos seguiu.

O garoto gelou. Realmente estavam sendo espreitados então, desde o ônibus. Não deveriam, sendo assim, permanecer ali parados. Já se encontravam bem perto da casa de Petruglia, e ela, sendo uma conjuradora mais experiente, com certeza seria capaz de combater melhor o eventual agressor, ajudando-os a se defenderem. Sem pensar duas vezes, Jorge estendeu uma das mãos... e agarrou o braço direito da amazona, puxando-a conforme corria na direção da mansão. Não olhou para trás e nem para os lados, temendo ver algo que o intimidasse. Ouviu protestos por parte da serva, limitando-se apenas a replicar:

- Estamos vulneráveis aqui fora. Vamos nos abrigar lá dentro até essa presença se afastar.

Foi assim que, aturdidos, atravessaram o portão metálico da morada, ganhando o jardim com Hipólita observando de forma atenta a rua e os telhados nas cercanias, enquanto seu mestre evitava ao máximo lançar os olhos para trás, dirigindo-se num rompante até a porta da construção. Desejou imensamente que a professora possuísse algum campo de força ou encantamento parecido protegendo o lugar, ou ao menos algo que denunciasse a invasão por parte de um servo. Preparou-se para bater com um dos punhos sobre a madeira do obstáculo, ansiando para que Daniela viesse logo recepcioná-los... Porém, para sua surpresa, a maçaneta foi puxada por dentro logo que o jovem se deteve diante da entrada; a maga, com uma expressão confusa em sua cadeira de rodas, abrindo espaço para que os esbaforidos recém-chegados ganhassem o recinto, fechando a porta logo depois.

- O que aconteceu? – ela tratou de perguntar, intrigada.

Jorge, ao lado de uma _Berserker_ ainda muito atenta em relação ao que ocorria no exterior, tomou fôlego por alguns instantes antes de explicar:

- Estamos sendo seguidos. Por um servo, de acordo com Hipólita.

Petruglia cruzou os braços, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e respondeu:

- Bem, então ele não será louco de tentar entrar aqui. Um mestre não é páreo sozinho para um servo, porém nós formamos um grupo de dois mestres e ainda temos uma serva. Somos capazes de oferecer uma boa luta. Estarão seguros enquanto se mantiverem dentro desta casa. Ela é protegida magicamente o bastante para denunciar algum truque por parte desse perseguidor. E acredito que ele logo desistirá de vocês, indo embora.

Jorge e _Berserker_ moveram a cabeça afirmativamente para mostrar que haviam entendido. Enquanto girava a cadeira para se virar na direção dos demais aposentos da morada, a maga não deixou de inquirir:

- Vocês chegaram a vê-lo?

- Não – a guerreira esclareceu. – Apenas senti sua presença.

- Pena. Um contato visual poderia ter revelado a classe a que pertence, tornando possível combatê-lo com maior eficácia. Ao menos sabemos que não se trata de _Assassin_, pois teria se ocultado.

Ela fez uma pausa em sua fala para em seguida pedir:

- Sigam-me.

Os dois assentiram, acompanhando a anfitriã pelos corredores e salas da antiga residência. Jorge, pela segunda vez, sentia-se intimidado diante da aparência clássica e culta dos ambientes, repletos de obras de arte caras, estantes de livros e mobília luxuosa – demonstrando recursos e um conhecimento de vida bem superiores aos seus. Reprovava-se por isso, mas costumava ser tomado por forte senso de competição nas atividades em que se envolvia, desde a mais tenra idade. Agora que se tornara um mago em treinamento sob a sombra misteriosa do pai Adalberto, tal ímpeto em ser superior se manifestava com total intensidade. E esperava que ele não o conduzisse a ações precipitadas...

- Apareceram, novamente, mais cedo do que o previsto – afirmou a professora, guiando-os pelos cômodos. – Uma qualidade que vem demonstrando possuir, caro Jorge. De qualquer modo, o jantar já se encontra pronto.

Receber um elogio de Petruglia era algo que aliviava um pouco a preocupação do garoto em superar seus limites. Contendo um sorriso, adentrou junto com as duas mulheres a sala da mansão destinada às refeições.

O recinto era, assim como o resto dos aposentos, uma verdadeira ostentação de fortuna e requinte – ainda que a família da maga, segundo ela mesma, estivesse agora em decadência. Um grande lustre dourado no teto iluminava o local com intensidade, tornando bastante nítidos os belos quadros nas paredes e vasos, além de outras peças de artesanato, dispostos sobre pequenos móveis nos cantos. No centro estendia-se uma comprida mesa de jantar, feita de mogno, cercada de cadeiras ricamente esculpidas – em especial suas extremidades superiores. Não bastando o primor físico dos móveis e do ambiente, estava servido ali legítimo banquete. O frango assado, num tom alaranjado quase brilhante, constituía prato mais marcante da mesa; mas as saladas coloridas, o pão recheado e a maionese também chamavam e muito a atenção. Cercadas por taças de cristal reluzente havia uma grande jarra de suco e, quem diria, uma garrafa de champanhe. Enquanto contornava a mesa, Daniela puxou duas cadeiras, convidando os visitantes a se sentarem e servirem-se.

Jorge nem sabia ao certo por onde começar. Apenas apanhou alguns dos talheres dignos de um castelo real e cortou um pedaço do frango, colocando-o em seu prato. Em seguida, para seu infortúnio, constatou que Hipólita avançava sobre a comida com as mãos, usando os dedos para apanhar o que queria e comendo sem qualquer polidez sobre o prato. Imaginou que Daniela não apreciaria os rústicos modos da amazona; porém ela não demonstrou qualquer tipo de incômodo. Era aos olhos do estudante, cada vez mais, uma pessoa bastante esclarecida.

Alimentaram-se em silêncio por alguns minutos, Petruglia abrindo o champanhe com um saca-rolhas e servindo uma taça para si. Sorveu lentamente sutis goles da bebida, em meio à degustação da salada com frango. Era incrível como conseguia imprimir classe a quase todos os seus movimentos à mesa – contrastando radicalmente de _Berserker_. Esta devorava uma coxa da ave segurando o osso com uma das mãos engorduradas, seus dentes triturando a pele e a carne do animal assado numa ímpar demonstração de apetite. Num dado momento, a professora perguntou a Jorge:

- Já iniciou a leitura dos livros que lhe indiquei?

- S-sim... – balbuciou o rapaz, que não esperava tal indagação. – Comecei pelo de mitologia grega. Está me ajudando muito.

Não convinha mencionar os dramas de Hipólita ali, na frente dela, e assim seu mestre não voltou a tocar no assunto. O jantar continuou, novamente, em silêncio.

- Entenda que as mais simples nuances da lenda tratando de um espírito heróico podem representar seus Fantasmas Nobres, habilidades e pontos fracos – a idosa voltou, subitamente, a falar. – Tal conhecimento será vital quando você enfrentar seus oponentes. E também servirá para saber em que situações pode impelir _Berserker _a lutar, ou fazê-la recuar.

Jorge já tinha ciência disso; não achava necessário Petruglia ficar constantemente repetindo – ainda que fosse algo importante para a guerra. Suspirou, fitando sua serva. Vendo-a comer, imaginou se seriam tão ou mais suntuosos que aquele os banquetes outrora promovidos no palácio de Teseu. Ainda que houvessem sido, seu sabor divino por certo fora superado pelo amargor da rejeição...

Refletindo acerca disso, o mestre terminou a refeição calado.

Algum tempo depois, todos já haviam deixado a mesa, a louça suja disposta sobre ela para que provavelmente algum empregado que os convidados ainda não tinham visto a recolhesse, lavasse e guardasse. Acompanharam Daniela por alguns corredores ricos em tapeçarias e ornamentos antigos, até atravessarem uma porta dupla. Viram-se então, novamente, na sala de estar onde noites antes Jorge invocara Hipólita – os móveis conservando-se afastados do centro como antes, mas o tapete vermelho encontrando-se mais uma vez a cobrir o assoalho.

O rapaz sentiu forte _déjà vu_ ao adentrar o lugar, a imagem de _Berserker_ revestida de brilho mágico invadindo mais uma vez sua mente. Foi, no entanto, retirado de suas memórias pelos movimentos de Petruglia através do cômodo, a maga sem demora apontando para o aluno um divã de estrutura dourada e estofamento detalhado presente num canto. Ao que parecia, nele o calouro deveria se deitar.

- Começaremos o encantamento assim que você estiver confortável – ela informou.

Ele, no entanto, via-se com receio. Aquilo daria mesmo certo? O que sentiria durante o processo? Aparentemente, a professora entraria dentro de sua cabeça usando magia. Doeria? Corria o risco de sofrer algum tipo de seqüela? Seus sonhos incômodos seriam as únicas coisas a serem eliminadas?

- E-eu não sei... – acabou gaguejando, avançando relutante na direção do móvel.

- Meu rapaz... – Daniela começou a falar, num tom de voz cheio de enfado. – Você conseguiu escapar de um espírito heróico que queria ceifá-lo com uma espada, perdeu uma orelha e teve a sorte de eu tê-la regenerado, iniciou contato com o mundo oculto da magia e conseguiu invocar um servo sem experiência prévia alguma... e está com medo de um encantamento simples há muito dominado por mim e os demais membros de minha família?

Diante da afirmação da professora e da expressão vazia no rosto de _Berserker_ – a qual se manteve afastada, porém de prontidão, num canto do recinto – o garoto viu-se obrigado a ceder, deitando-se no divã que era mais confortável do que parecia. A maga, por sua vez, contornou-o em sua cadeira de rodas, assumindo uma posição atrás da cabeça de Jorge – este não conseguindo, assim, enxergá-la. Mas a voz dela colocava-se a guiar suas ações:

- Antes de tudo, relaxe. Ainda está um tanto tenso; consigo notar isso através de seus músculos retraídos e as gotas de suor que escorrem por seu rosto. Fique tranqüilo. Esta magia não lhe fará mal.

Procurando corresponder, o mestre tentou pensar em algo que acalmasse sua mente, uma coisa prazerosa. Foi assim que, depois de dias, Cíntia voltou aos seus pensamentos. O passeio na represa, o beijo... Mal disfarçou um sorriso ao re-visitar tais cenas. E por pouco não teve que disfarçar algo mais, as palavras de Petruglia conduzindo seus sentidos:

- Isso. Está relaxando. Agora quero que elimine todos os pensamentos de sua mente. Não de forma completa, visto que é impossível. Mas deve suprimir todas as imagens concretas, focando-se apenas em minha voz.

Jorge compreendeu. De início achou difícil, cenas e memórias diversas transitando desordenadamente por sua cabeça; porém aos poucos conseguiu, uma a uma, suprimi-las. Seu corpo passou a pesar menos, a sensação de leveza contribuindo para que seu cérebro, cansado pelo dia de estudos, se entregasse ainda mais à vontade da maga. Passou a sentir algo semelhante a sono, embora suas pálpebras não pesassem e nem se achasse perto de sucumbir a qualquer tipo de exaustão. Foi quando, maravilhado, ele começou a ouvir...

Era uma espécie de música, mas bastante peculiar. Num tom baixo, distante, composta por ruídos semelhantes ao tocar de pequenos sinos ou ao bater de cristais uns contra os outros. Como se flutuasse, o estudante passou a ser levado pelas suaves notas, fechando os olhos e não mais podendo afirmar se encontrar na casa de Petruglia. Era como se adentrasse um mundo de pura magia. Uma dimensão em que formas materiais nada eram diante da energia da alma.

De repente, figuras começaram a surgir no imenso vazio brilhante em que fora imerso. Primeiramente um cavalo... havendo alguém numa sela sobre o mesmo. O cavaleiro visto sempre em seus sonhos, só podia ser ele. Galopando pelo infinito, seus cascos ressoando pelas estrelas... Seriam mesmo estrelas aqueles pontos brilhantes? Vestindo imponente armadura, ele portava uma lança... ou seria uma espada? Um misto das duas? De qualquer forma, atirou-a de repente contra a escuridão... e a arma fulminou-a, o breu em seguida revelando possuir a aparência de um dragão. A criatura urrou e estrebuchou, enquanto uma luz capaz de cegar provinha do combatente vitorioso.

Após o clarão, a silhueta do heróico guerreiro subitamente desapareceu... e, sobrepondo-se à música ainda constante, a voz de Daniela, falando em alemão, fez-se ouvir forte, ecoante e determinada:

_Ruhelosen Geist__, __beseitigt__den lästigen__Träume__, die __stören__diesen Streifen__. __Gehen Sie zurück__nur__auf den geeigneten__Zeitpunkt__, __Visionen__unbekannt__. __Beten__Kräfte__der Natur__, habe ich jetzt __befreit Sie__von dieser__Last__!_

As imagens abstratas remanescentes em sua visão tornaram-se fumaça, uma incômoda sensação de calor afligindo o rapaz... A melodia diminuiu sua intensidade até desaparecer por completo, os últimos sons cristalinos parecendo o adeus inconstante de uma entidade misteriosa a partir. Voltou a sentir seus braços, suas pernas, o pulsar de seu coração... Abrindo os olhos de maneira abrupta, notou somente nesse instante que Petruglia tinha ambas as mãos impostas sobre suas têmporas, removendo-as naquele exato momento. Jorge levantou o tronco num sobressalto, sentando-se ofegante no divã. Tanto Daniela quanto Hipólita o encaravam – a primeira de forma tranqüila, já a outra com certa ansiedade.

- O que você fez comigo? – o calouro indagou assustado.

- Inseri um bloqueio mental em seu subconsciente – explicou a idosa sorrindo. – Não terá mais problemas com os sonhos estranhos. Ao menos até o final da guerra.

- M-mas, durante o processo... eu vi justamente o cavaleiro dos sonhos!

- É preciso que eu busque a fonte de tormento dentro de sua mente para que só então eu possa limitá-la. Por isso você a viu: foi quando eu a encontrei. Acredito que num dado momento essa imagem desapareceu, não?

- É, isso mesmo...

- Pois então. Eu a cacei e a aprisionei. Não voltará tão cedo. Gastei alguns bons minutos para isso, mas...

- Minutos?

Surpreso, o mestre fitou um velho relógio presente na sala e constatou já serem quase nove da noite. Não conseguia compreender: para si o procedimento fora quase instantâneo!

- M-mas...

- O tempo no mundo dos sonhos transcorre de maneira diferente em comparação ao nosso – explicitou Daniela. – Bem, terminamos. A menos que queira conversar um pouco, acho que já pode voltar para sua república.

A professora encarava toda a situação com extrema naturalidade, já seguindo para fora do cômodo. Jorge trocou um breve olhar com sua serva, esta o olhando com atenção para se certificar que estava mesmo bem, e também saiu dali.

* * *

Não havia sobre o que conversar. Petruglia deu a Jorge apenas mais algumas explicações complementares sobre o encantamento que havia nele realizado – o garoto não entendendo praticamente nada – e pouco depois acompanhou os dois convidados até a porta da residência. Havia um problema, no entanto, que foi logo relembrado assim que _Berserker_ se deteve apreensiva diante da saída: a presença que antes os seguia. A entender pela expressão da serva, ela ainda se encontrava lá fora.

- O que consegue sentir, Hipólita? – o mestre perguntou.

- Um servo lá fora... – ela murmurou, segurando sua pesada espada com ambas as mãos. – Mas... não é o mesmo de antes!

- Quê? – sobressaltou-se o jovem. – Como assim? Então serão dois?

- Eu apenas sinto um... – a amazona esclareceu.

Que estranho! Teria o primeiro perseguidor desistido após terem entrado na casa, e agora surgido outro? De qualquer modo, a situação era tensa. Jorge não sabia ao certo o que fazer, e Daniela também demonstrava certa confusão em seu rosto.

- Talvez o melhor seja encará-lo de frente – ela falou depois de alguns instantes de incerteza. – Você é mestre de uma das classes mais fortes. Pode ser que um de seus inimigos o esteja subestimando e este pode ser o momento perfeito para derrotá-lo.

Ela tinha razão. Não poderiam vencer a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado se fugissem sempre dos confrontos com outros servos. Além do mais, Jorge estivera até então contendo o violento ímpeto combativo de Hipólita para que ela não ferisse inocentes. Aquela era por certo a melhor ocasião para liberá-lo com força total sobre o infeliz oponente que resolvera desafiá-los.

- Nós vamos sair então – o rapaz decidiu, um brilho de determinação em seu olhar. – _Berserker_, esteja preparada.

A guerreira assentiu movendo a cabeça, enquanto seu mestre levava a mão direita à maçaneta... e abria a porta.

O jardim da mansão estava vazio. Diante deles, sobre a rua, as nuvens carregadas pareciam bem próximas do chão, devido à altitude do bairro – gerando uma fina camada de névoa em torno das construções e enchendo o ar de umidade. As lâmpadas acesas dos postes, originando focos pálidos e errantes de claridade, conferiam caráter um tanto soturno aos arredores. Hipólita tomou a frente, saindo pela porta e avançando até o portão com rapidez e cautela. Jorge veio logo atrás, olhos atentos a tudo em volta e reflexos prontos para um eventual ataque surpresa. Já Petruglia permaneceu parada junto à entrada da casa, voltada para a rua e seu pupilo. Estaria de prontidão para auxiliá-lo com magia caso achasse necessário?

Foi então que todos na vizinhança ouviram:

_FFFFFFUUUUUUÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNN!_

E os ossos do calouro da Unesp gelaram.

A figura prateada logo se fez ver no alto de um sobrado do outro lado da via. Mantinha erguida, numa das mãos, a corneta com que emitira o alto sinal, anunciando-se. Foi então que, da mesma maneira como fizera dias antes, saltou para o asfalto da rua, caindo de pé sem qualquer dano. Cabelo castanho curto, porte imponente, face muito branca e de traços um tanto quanto delicados, espada fina ornamentada em sua outra mão... O mesmo servo da noite em que Jorge quase morrera, sendo depois apresentado ao fascinante e perigoso mundo da disputa pelo Graal. O francês que, se não fosse pela intervenção de Daniela, o teria cortado ao meio, logrando ainda assim estragar seu penteado... Ele voltara para mais. O garoto, porém, tinha agora uma serva para fazer-lhe frente.

Altivo, o inimigo atravessou a rua, caminhando com calma até o muro da residência da maga. Cada movimento seu denotava sua certeza de vencer qualquer batalha. Hipólita, por sua vez, manteve-se numa posição defensiva, espada erguida diante de si e estreitando os olhos para examinar melhor o adversário. Jorge, fazendo o mesmo, pôde agora fitar melhor o sabre do espírito heróico, depreendendo dele mais detalhes. A lâmina, refletindo a luz dos postes, possuía perfeitas dimensões e parecia incrivelmente afiada, possuindo gravadas em sua base pequenas inscrições que só poderiam ser lidas bem de perto. O cabo dourado também ostentava desenhos em preto, principalmente no centro, onde um entalhe semelhante a um losango mostrava contornos assimétricos na mesma cor. A estrutura do suporte estendia-se num cilindro esverdeado até sua extremidade inferior, onde um invólucro também feito de ouro abrigava uma jóia esférica cinzenta e opaca que constituía, provavelmente, uma pérola.

Daniela também analisara a arma e, um tanto surpresa, indagou, atrás de Jorge e sua serva:

- Seria essa Durandal, a espada sagrada recebida por Carlos Magno das mãos de um anjo e concedida então a seu valoroso sobrinho?

Diante da alegação, o recém-chegado deu uma risada seca, aproximando-se cada vez mais do portão. O estudante já ouvira falar de tal espada. Vira-a várias vezes como um dos armamentos disponíveis em games de RPG, porém agora não conseguia determinar a qual personagem lendário pertencia. Petruglia, como se captando os pensamentos de seu protegido, não parou por aí:

- És então Rolando, o nobre líder dos Doze Pares da França?

O cavaleiro tornou a rir, detendo-se por um momento e respondendo, em meio a mais uma risada:

- _Oui_, _madame_. Mas, pelo que vejo, não és um mestre. Estou aqui para liquidar esse rapazote, que me escapou devido à sua indesejada interferência noites atrás. Vejo agora que ele possui uma serva. Pena. Sujarei meu sabre com mais sangue do que previ...

O servo aparentava não ter muita preocupação em ocultar sua identidade. Então ele era Rolando, um dos maiores heróis da Matéria de França, ou Ciclo Carolíngio. Um oponente formidável, sem dúvida. Agora uma incômoda questão surgia na mente do jovem mestre: teria aquele espadachim subestimado ele e sua serva... ou os dois, reagindo, o haviam subestimado?

De qualquer modo, já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tomando inesperado impulso, num movimento sobre-humano, Rolando avançou como uma bala sobre o portão fechado da propriedade... escancarando-o num forte baque metálico. Era difícil acompanhar o que veio em seguida, já que, como Jorge logo compreendeu, servos lutavam com velocidade e força muito além do que uma pessoa comum poderia alcançar. Mas pôde determinar claramente a resposta à investida do _Saber_: memorizara, quando estudara para o vestibular, que uma das chamadas Leis de Newton consistia em toda ação ter uma reação. Foi o que ocorreu – se o impulso de Rolando pudesse ser comparado à bala de um revólver, a reação de _Berserker_ foi um projétil de bazuca: ela lançou-se num jogo de corpo violentíssimo contra o adversário, atingindo-o em cheio na metade do jardim e lançando-o para fora num estrondo. O impacto foi tão violento que a onda de choque arrancou as duas seções do portão de entrada de suas dobradiças, _Saber_ voando pela rua e indo colidir de costas com o muro da casa logo em frente.

Cachorros nos terrenos vizinhos começaram a latir, Jorge se apressando até a calçada para acompanhar Hipólita – que não esperou o oponente se reerguer para dirigir-se correndo até ele. Seu ímpeto de ataque era mesmo espantoso. A amazona ergueu a espada de pedra, pronta para fatiar o guerreiro franco... Este, porém, rolou pelo asfalto como um porco-espinho – sangue a verter-lhe da boca – e posicionou-se rapidamente de forma bastante favorável às costas da adversária.

- Cuidado! – Jorge alertou-a.

Rolando era, no entanto, um legítimo cavaleiro. Aguardou até que _Berserker_ se voltasse de frente para si, só então investindo. Ela bloqueou dois ataques da Durandal com sua espada de pedra, faíscas sendo liberadas pelo encontro das duas armas. E foi nesse instante que o garoto notou que, em meio a seus movimentos quase selvagens, Hipólita ganhara um intenso e sinistro brilho vermelho em seus olhos.

Tendo seus esforços contidos, o francês precisou lidar com o contra-ataque da amazona. Urrando, ela impeliu-se contra si efetuando arriscados golpes com a espada. _Saber_ usou de seu jogo de corpo para deles escapar, porém sem demora percebeu, a julgar por seu olhar assustado, que não conseguiria defender-se daquela inimiga por muito tempo. Uma incrível fúria parecia dominá-la, e a mesma a deixava mais forte. Súbito, viu-se agraciado com bela oportunidade: efetuando investidas altas, Hipólita deixara exposta a região de seu ventre. Contra ela Rolando singrou a Durandal... apenas para a lâmina ser repelida por algum tipo de barreira invisível, centímetros antes de se chocar com a pele da guerreira.

- Quê? – recuando, ele não conseguiu entender.

Jorge, que assistia da calçada à luta no meio da rua, tampouco compreendeu. Aquilo, entretanto, mostrara-se benéfico para sua serva: era o que valia. Falhando em seu ataque, o cavaleiro defendeu-se mais uma vez da reação, pontos brilhantes sendo lançados ao redor e o som das lâminas em colisão parecendo o eco de duas forças colossais que ainda não haviam sido liberadas em plenitude. Ele, no entanto, já demonstrava indícios de cansaço – o que levava a crer que recorreria a uma tática mais poderosa. O mestre de _Berserker_ temeu por isso. Afinal de contas, não fazia idéia de qual poderia ser seu Fantasma Nobre...

O servo, todavia, ainda encontrou fôlego para mais um avanço, tentando ferir Hipólita pelos flancos. Sua espada continuava a ser repelida por uma espécie de campo de força em torno da guerreira, como se um par de mãos invisíveis contivessem sua lâmina antes que pudesse tocar a mulher. Isso quando a Durandal não era bloqueada pela própria arma de _Berserker_; e Jorge, observando o embate, começou a se perguntar a respeito de como o sabre do francês conseguia agüentar tantos choques com o armamento de pedra da amazona sem se quebrar. Devia ser um artefato dotado de grande poder mágico. Talvez algo até acima disso, considerando o que Petruglia dissera acerca de Carlos Magno a ter recebido das mãos de um anjo: aquela arma possuía características divinas.

Hipólita seguia combatendo feroz, a luz rubra em seus olhos se intensificando ao mesmo tempo em que seus golpes atingiam o máximo da agressividade – os impactos de sua espada deixando marcas e até buracos no asfalto. Foi então que, preocupado, seu mestre se deu conta do que poderia acontecer: caso ela atingisse o máximo de sua fúria, talvez ele não conseguisse controlá-la mais. Sua mente poderia se perder para sempre.

- _Berserker_! – gritou, tentando contê-la.

Apesar de a Rainha das Amazonas não ter obedecido, Rolando tratou de afastar de si a adversária, no lugar do rapaz: movendo os braços numa postura rígida, punhos cerrados, causou uma explosão de energia em torno de seu corpo que atirou Hipólita para trás. Ela recuou com seus pés deslizando pela rua, ao mesmo tempo em que uma visível quantidade de puro _prana_, manifestando-se numa espécie de aura azulada, envolvia o _Saber_. Aquilo não era bom. Não mesmo.

- Não é párea para meu exército, sua traiçoeira! – ele bradou, um intimidador sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

Em seguida, ignorando se a guerreira tornaria a atacá-lo ou não, o cavaleiro baixou sua espada, voltando sua lâmina para baixo e descendo-a até a ponta tocar o solo, ambas as mãos ficando a apoiar o cabo na altura de seu peito. Uma postura digna de alguém mergulhado em profunda prece. Com os olhos também voltados para o chão, corpo imóvel, passou a mover sua boca lentamente, quase sem causar som... murmurando baixinho uma série de palavras.

_Berserker_, descontrolada em seu surto assassino, ignorou o que ocorria e partiu correndo na direção do franco para mais uma investida... Jorge, no entanto, percebeu que, em torno do paladino, pequenos focos luminosos surgiram, flutuando no ar. Em questão de pouquíssimos segundos, tais pontos brilhantes passaram de dois a quatro, de quatro a seis, de seis a oito... até se deterem em doze. E, logo em seguida, passaram a se expandir, a se materializar... A luz formando o contorno e a textura de armaduras, de elmos, de espadas...

- Essa não! – o mestre de Hipólita exclamou, concluindo que Rolando utilizava seu Fantasma Nobre.

O _Saber_, na verdade, parecia estar invocando um exército. Um regimento de mais doze cavaleiros.

A amazona se dirigia diretamente, sem intenção alguma de retroceder, rumo aos combatentes luminosos mais próximos, que haviam se colocado num piscar de olhos em formação defensiva em torno do servo. Os guerreiros fantasmagóricos – ainda que providos de imaculada imagem – estenderam suas espadas na direção de _Berserker_, prontos para liquidá-la.

- NÃO! – Jorge bradou o mais alto que pôde, tentando retirar Hipólita de seu transe sanguinário.

Veio então o clarão cegante.

E o inesperado estrondo...

_KABOOOOOM!_

O impacto misterioso causou tamanha lufada de vento que lançou o estudante de História contra o muro da casa de Petruglia, ele por sorte conseguindo segurar-se à superfície antes que nela batesse com as costas. A explosão de claridade fora tão intensa que, abrindo os olhos, Jorge levou vários instantes para recobrar a visão. Ao fazê-lo, enxergou as árvores próximas à via com as copas agitadas, várias folhas sendo delas atiradas ao ar. Os postes da rua oscilaram uma, duas vezes – alguns não voltando a acender, e assim imergindo o ambiente em ainda maior penumbra. Só então o amedrontado mestre fitou o asfalto. E não conseguiu encontrar sentido no que visualizou.

Bem em frente à mansão existia agora uma cratera fumegante, com cerca de um metro e meio de profundidade máxima. No centro desta, sobre uma pequena ilha de piche, concreto e pedra que não cedera, Rolando se encontrava de pé, trêmulo, os soldados que invocara tendo desaparecido e sua armadura prateada estando agora toda vermelha... banhada em sangue.

- Q-quê? – gaguejou, confuso e impressionado. – Mas como?

Ele olhava para si mesmo de forma incrédula, olhos arregalados e expressão pálida em seu semblante já muito branco, como se jamais houvesse um dia admitido a idéia de ferir-se daquela maneira. Aparentava ser a si uma idéia inconcebível, pavorosa. Forçando-se a observar melhor, Jorge notou que existiam projéteis cravados por todo o corpo do cavaleiro. Flechas.

Moveu a cabeça para a direita... buscando desesperadamente Hipólita.

Junto a uma das bordas da cratera, _Berserker_ encontrava-se abaixada numa postura de defesa, a espada de pedra erguida acima de si. Ao seu redor, via-se um círculo de flechas partidas ao meio, várias delas com suas pontas estilhaçadas. A amazona não possuía indício algum de ferimento em seus membros, tronco ou cabeça. Aparentemente, nenhuma das setas a atingira.

Afinal, que tipo de escudo invisível era aquele que a vinha resguardando?

Hipólita pôs-se de pé com uma face confusa, como se recém-despertada de um sonho ruim. Jorge suspirou aliviado. Ao menos seu ímpeto inconseqüente fora freado. Mas havia um novo problema. Toda aquela destruição não fora causada por nenhum dos dois servos em luta. A julgar pelo tipo de arma empregado...

- _Archer_... – murmurou o garoto, seus olhos vistoriando os telhados da vizinhança.

Até que o encontraram.

De pé sobre a mesma casa em que Rolando fora visto primeiramente, existia um vulto vestindo o que parecia ser uma capa longa, com capuz. O tom remetia ao verde, mas, em meio à escuridão noturna, era difícil distingui-lo do preto. A incógnita figura apontava algo para a rua, mantendo a corda esticada... um arco. E parecia ter nele inserido mais de uma flecha. Bem mais.

- Lamento interromper a contenda, porém urge que eu lhes dê um aviso – a voz do estranho era imponente e melodiosa, digna de alguém de boa lábia e não conseguindo ocultar seu sotaque britânico. – Ouvi de meu mestre que esta região da cidade era outrora dominada por uma das três famílias que instituíram o ritual nestas terras. Bem, não mais o é. Toda esta área de Franca pertence a meu mestre e lhe serve de base de operações. Sendo assim, é meu dever expulsar servos intrometidos, por bem ou por mal.

O interlocutor emitiu um gracejo semelhante a uma risada antes de continuar:

- Não me entendam errado: eu desejo e irei, ainda, eliminar todos vocês. O Cálice Sagrado não deve cair nas mãos de indivíduos com ambições egoístas, dispostos somente a ampliar a miséria que há muito predomina neste mundo. Farei de tudo para obtê-lo. Só os estou avisando, neste momento, para que não precisem morrer antes da hora. Ainda não é meu intento lutar, não agora. Vão embora. Desagradaria-me ter de adiantar meus planos.

- A presença... – murmurou Hipólita, encarando o novo inimigo com um olhar ameaçador. – A presença de antes... era a dele.

Então era ele. _Archer_ fora o servo que os seguira do ônibus até chegarem à casa de Petruglia, então se ocultando para surpreender dois oponentes de uma só vez. Esperto, sem dúvida alguma. Jorge ponderou rapidamente se seria bom ou não mandar que _Berserker_ o atacasse, e logo viu que seria melhor adiar tal confronto. O arqueiro, pelo visto, possuía a vantagem do terreno, e seu intelecto sagaz deixava suspeitar que preparara alguma armadilha. Além disso, Hipólita só atacava corpo a corpo, e o recém-chegado poderia aniquilá-la bem antes que ela se aproximasse graças à sua habilidade nas investidas à distância. Um adversário a ser temido.

- Nós estamos nos retirando! – o rapaz exclamou, caminhando até sua serva. – Mas não pense ter a sorte de não nos enfrentar da próxima vez!

- Oh, um jovem de coragem! – admirou-se _Archer_. – Pois bem. Espero que você e sua _Berserker_ possam ser meus primeiros oponentes. Será uma batalha divertida. Melhor enfrentar um inimigo espirituoso, ainda que mal-preparado, do que adversários fortes que se perderam em sua frieza. Mas não tente fugir como seu amigo aí. Tinha mesmo de ser francês...

Só então Jorge percebeu que Rolando havia sumido... restando apenas um rastro de sangue próximo à cratera, descendo em direção à colina central. Um lapso infeliz. Perdera a oportunidade de eliminar um dos servos inimigos.

- Agora, se me dão licença... – falou o arqueiro, saltando do telhado em que estava rumo à construção situada atrás. – Boa noite!

E desapareceu na noite.

Só então o calouro se acalmou, advindo ao mesmo tempo os sintomas do cansaço. Achou que desabaria em plena rua, porém conteve-se. Examinou mais uma vez Hipólita, que finalmente deixara sua postura de combate: não sofrera qualquer dano. Como aquilo era possível? Apesar do saldo positivo da batalha – ainda que nenhum outro servo houvesse sido aniquilado – Jorge sabia que a situação não fora muito favorável a si. Ele praticamente não conseguira comandar _Berserker_ durante a luta, ela se lançando de modo desenfreado contra Rolando e por pouco não caindo vítima de seu Fantasma Nobre. Agora compreendia o que Daniela dissera a respeito de aquela classe ser a mais difícil de se controlar. As próximas lutas exigiriam bem mais de si...

Lembrou-se então da pessoa de Petruglia, após ter recordado suas instruções. Apressou-se até a porta da residência, temendo pela segurança da maga. Cruzou o jardim rapidamente com Hipólita, encontrando a professora na exata posição de antes – intacta – mas agora a olhar para cima como se hipnotizada... as pupilas fixas, mais precisamente, no topo do telhado onde há pouco se manifestara o servo _Archer_.

- Senhora Petruglia, está tudo bem? – o aluno perguntou, temeroso.

- Robin – ela replicou, sem nem sequer piscar. – Robin Hood.

Ao mesmo tempo, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

* * *

A velha maga tornou-se estranhamente esquiva e calada após o término da batalha.

Que o servo _Archer _era Robin Hood, Jorge pudera deduzir sozinho. Usava manto, possuía a lábia inconfundível de um ladrão, seu sotaque era inglês... só podia mesmo ser o famoso arqueiro da lenda que roubava dos ricos para remeter aos pobres. Porém não compreendera a razão de aquilo parecer abalar tanto Petruglia.

Depois de a poeira baixar, mestre e serva se reuniram com a professora no interior de sua casa. Estavam com ela preocupados devido à pretensão do mestre de _Archer_ de reivindicar aquela colina para si – o que poderia acabar colocando em risco a vida da idosa caso ele quisesse desbancá-la de vez, sendo uma representante da família que até então ali dominara. Jorge até se propôs a pernoitar ali, protegendo Daniela se necessário, mas ela negou a idéia veementemente. Afirmou que podia muito bem cuidar de si mesma sozinha, alertando que seria melhor o garoto dormir bem aquela noite para no dia seguinte prosseguir em suas ações referentes à guerra. De fato, ele agora tinha um plano a definir, pois descobrira que um dos mestres estava naquela parte da cidade. E teria mais batalhas a vencer.

Convencido de que Petruglia não aceitaria qualquer ajuda – e de que ela podia mesmo se cuidar – Jorge despediu-se e rumou com Hipólita até o ponto de ônibus no largo da Estação. Ainda teve tempo de pegar o ônibus das dez e meia, que por sorte parava bem perto do predinho em que estava localizada a república. O trajeto durou alguns minutos, durante os quais o garoto, sentado junto com sua serva num dos assentos aos fundos do veículo, permaneceu calado e pensativo devido à estranha reação de Daniela perante o arqueiro. _Berserker_, percebendo a introspecção do mestre, acabou por perguntar, um pouco insegura:

- Algo o incomoda, Jorge?

- Estou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo intrigado em relação a Petruglia... – ele respondeu com um olhar vago. – Por que ficou tão abalada com a aparição de Robin Hood? Há peças faltando nesse quebra-cabeça...

- Aquele servo deve ter alguma relação com o passado da maga. Existem coisas sobre ela que ainda estamos por descobrir, Jorge.

A amazona tinha razão. No entanto, o rapaz via-se cansado demais para pensar a respeito de que coisas eram essas...

Depois de ter cochilado uma ou duas vezes no banco, desceu no ponto próximo ao apartamento. Dirigiu-se até ele quase como um zumbi, os efeitos da exaustão daquele dia se manifestando de forma total. Abriu a porta do prédio, subiu as escadas, adentrou a república... somente para encontrar tudo apagado. As portas dos quartos dos veteranos se mantinham abertas, evidenciando que não haviam ido dormir cedo. Provavelmente estavam em algum bar com os amigos, tomando uma cerveja. A Semana do Bixo, pelo visto, não terminara com o fim das festas.

Jorge apenas escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e atirou-se sobre seu colchão. Hipólita recolheu-se a seu canto habitual, repousando sentada. As teorias tratando de Petruglia e o planejamento para atacar o servo na colina da Estação poderiam aguardar a manhã de sábado. Só teria de inventar boas desculpas para sair da república com Baloo e Marcos estando nela...

De qualquer modo, lidaria com a questão após uma boa noite de sono.


	10. Taverna do Urso 01

Taverna do Urso 01

Vê-se o ambiente típico de uma taverna medieval. Várias mesas estão distribuídas pelo recinto, tendo em torno de si cadeiras. Apesar de os lugares ostentarem canecas de cerveja e hidromel ainda cheias, não há neles fregueses no momento. Ao fundo existe um balcão de madeira, com mais recipientes de bebida sobre si e, atrás dele, vários barris dispostos em fileira, cada um possuindo uma pequena torneira através da qual é liberado o líquido embriagante em seu interior. Há, ao lado deles, uma prateleira repleta de garrafas de rótulos diversos, compondo colorido conjunto.

Pode-se ouvir, como trilha sonora... uma música do Senhor dos Anéis?

Os únicos dois indivíduos no estabelecimento são um rapaz corpulento metido numa armadura medieval completa adaptada às suas proporções, elmo aberto, e um outro jovem mais novo de óculos e encardida vestimenta de camponês.

BALOO – Sejam bem-vindos, admiradores das façanhas do mais novo cavaleiro de Kamelot!

MARCOS – Quê? O que significa isto aqui?

BALOO – Como assim, plebeu?

MARCOS – Taverna do Urso? Era para ser o dia nove agora, não era? Da primeira rota! Que patifaria é esta aqui? E por que do nada a fic mudou para estilo roteiro?

BALOO – Esta é a Taverna do Urso, o ambiente quebra-gelo e recanto de interação com os leitores mais famoso do continente de Francália!

MARCOS – Fic em roteiro, lugar de interagir com o leitor... Só falta agora você começar a usar emoticons...

BALOO – :3 :) xD

MARCOS – Cadê a saída? Preciso dar o fora daqui! O pessoal acompanhando esta história nunca mais vai me ver da mesma forma depois desta palhaçada...

BALOO – Acalme-se, Sir Marcus. Ou seu título de cavalaria será revogado.

MARCOS – Cavalaria? Você me enfiou em trapos de camponês!

BALOO – Chega de reclamações e vamos ao que interessa. Nesta primeira Taverna do Urso, gostaria de abordar uma questão que está me preocupando mais do que as temíveis hordas saxônicas, meu caro amigo.

MARCOS – Do que se trata?

BALOO – Os indicadores dos sites em que este épico é postado mostram que há várias pessoas o lendo, ou tentando lê-lo. Sendo assim... POR QUE NÃO ESTÃO DEIXANDO COMENTÁRIOS?

Com o súbito grito de Baloo, Marcos acaba por capotar em direção ao balcão.

MARCOS, levantando-se – Não precisa berrar, né?

BALOO – _Caps Lock Attack_. Seis de bônus em persuasão.

MARCOS – Nem falo nada...

BALOO – Comentem, pessoal. Por favor. Há gente que leu e comentou, indivíduos de grande valor dignos de um posto como cavaleiros em Kamelot. Mas há alguns outros mais tímidos, pelo visto. Então, para acabar com a vergonha deles, eu me proponho, aqui na Taverna do Urso, a ler e responder todos os comentários que forem postados na fic, em cada site, a partir de agora.

MARCOS – Ai, lê minha cartinha, Xuxa!

BALOO – Eu só não vou decepar isso que você chama de cabeça porque estou feliz. Finalmente. Finalmente houve ação nesta fanfic!

MARCOS – Legal, né? _Berserker_ contra _Saber_, e _Archer_ aparecendo pra tumultuar tudo. Lembrou até um outro _Archer_ que conheço...

BALOO – Esse bixo me enche de orgulho. Dá neles, Sir George! E eu acho que ele ainda vai pegar essa Hipólita, até o final da rota. Não me decepcione, bixão!

MARCOS – Você falando em "pegar" vai queimar o filme diante das leitoras...

BALOO – É, tem razão. Sou um cavaleiro, preciso manter minha postura. Mas enfim, espero que agora a história fique mais movimentada. O Goldfield enrola demais pra fazer a coisa acontecer.

MARCOS – Sem contar que esse dia oito será o futuro ponto de entrada para a segunda rota...

BALOO – PÁRA DE DAR SPOILER!

MARCOS – ...Calma!

BALOO – Já estamos nos estendendo demais. Bem, deixem comentários, pois na próxima Taverna eles serão respondidos aqui. Nós somos como o servo _Assassin_: aparecemos quando você menos espera. Portanto fiquem atentos!

MARCOS – Olhando por um lado, podia ser pior... eu poderia estar enfiado numa roupinha de ginástica...

_**See you around, knight!**_


	11. Desejo, Dia 09: Estratagema

Desejo, Dia 09: _Estratagema_

_O palácio de Teseu, na esplendorosa Atenas, estava em festa aquela noite._

_ Criados e cortesãos se aglomeravam pelos vastos salões, dispostos a tudo para servirem ao casal real. Músicos habilidosos, com suas harpas, flautas e outros instrumentos, encantavam os muitos convidados através de melodias dignas das mais sublimes lições de Quirão. Ali se reuniam para celebrar as bodas do rei Teseu e sua nova rainha, Hipólita. Trazida do reino das amazonas para aquela terra distante, o que desencadeara sangrenta guerra entre os helenos e as ferozes guerreiras. O herói ateniense lutara com incrível determinação por sua amada, impelindo toda sua nação contra as persistentes estrangeiras. Agora, no entanto, Teseu desejava apenas paz para aproveitar o tempo ao lado de sua companheira, a começar por aquela agradável festa e durante todo o resto de sua vida._

_ Os noivos preparavam-se para assistir a um espetáculo preparado por singelos artesãos da cidade. Estavam longe de ser atores profissionais, porém em honra à realeza encenariam uma "lamentável comédia" baseada na história do amor trágico de Píramo e Tisbe. Hipólita não queria que os pobres trabalhadores se sentissem envergonhados perante ela e seu companheiro devido à precária interpretação que provavelmente fariam, mas Teseu insistiu para que a peça fosse iniciada. Procurando ignorar a falta de talento do gentil elenco, passaram a assisti-la..._

_ Naquele fugaz momento de alegria, Hipólita mal sabia que sua vida se tornaria uma tragédia tão intensa quanto a que aqueles pretensos artistas pretendiam retratar. O leão do desinteresse viria logo abocanhar o coração de Teseu, fazendo-o rejeitar a esposa conquistada a tanto suor e sangue pouco tempo depois do casamento. Remetida de volta à sua terra natal, a rainha teria pouco tempo de tranqüilidade antes da chegada de Hércules, o segundo homem a traí-la... ceifando-lhe a vida._

_ Uma existência marcada por desilusões... A amazona que se entregara cegamente ao amor duas vezes... colocando todo o seu povo em risco e perdendo para sempre sua dignidade..._

_ Aquelas leves e passageiras horas de felicidade haviam ficado para sempre no passado, registradas como fútil memória... um reles sonho de uma noite de verão..._

_

* * *

_

Jorge despertou com o som da chuva, unido a esporádicos trovões, batendo contra a janela de seu quarto.

Sentou-se confuso sobre o colchão, o sonho ainda nítido em sua mente. Afinal, o que fora aquilo? Lembrava-se de estar no interior de um suntuoso palácio, assistindo a intensas festividades... mas seus olhos não se encontravam em seu corpo, e sim no de uma mulher de pele bronzeada, suas mãos e braços cobertos por jóias...

Então concluiu... que visualizara um sonho de Hipólita.

Petruglia alertara-o a respeito no dia anterior: logo ele e sua serva passariam a compartilhar seus sonhos enquanto dormiam. Só não pensara que seria tão rápido...

Sentindo-se um pouco constrangido por ter invadido as recordações de _Berserker_, muitas das quais julgava dolorosas, o garoto voltou sua cabeça para o canto do cômodo, enxergando a inconfundível silhueta da amazona sentada em meio à pouca claridade do local. Não havia tempo para vergonha: aquele seria um dia atarefado em que deveria definir, junto com Hipólita, uma estratégia para lidar com os demais servos – principalmente _Archer_, de quem já sabiam a identidade e a localização. Levantando-se, acionou o interruptor de luz, olhando para a guerreira encolhida junto à parede. Permaneceu, involuntariamente, fitando sua figura frágil e ao mesmo tempo marcante por alguns segundos; até falar, suas palavras saindo em atropelo:

- Vou providenciar nosso café. Espere aqui.

- Sim, Jorge.

O rapaz deixou o quarto, pensando no que traria para a guerreira comer e como lidaria com seus veteranos, os quais por certo possuíam uma rotina diferente durante os finais de semana e poderiam já estar acordados...

Dito e feito.

Logo que pisou na cozinha, o calouro se deparou com Baloo e Marcos, sentados em torno da mesa redonda de madeira, degustando calmamente uma refeição composta por pão com margarina e café. Jorge tentou agir naturalmente, atravessando o cômodo até a bancada em busca de algo com que pudesse se servir; no entanto não conseguiu evitar ser abordado pelos outros estudantes:

- Acordando cedo, hem, bixão! – afirmou Baloo. – Esforçado até no descanso!

O fato era que o jovem mestre não sabia nem que horas eram. Desabara de sono na noite anterior, e desse modo não programara seu celular para acordá-lo naquela manhã. Só então checou o relógio: oito e quinze. Cedo mesmo, ainda mais para um universitário em início de primeiro ano.

- Sabe como é, deste jeito aproveito mais o dia... – justificou-se o "bixo".

- Bom já estar de pé, assim podemos conversar um pouco – sorriu Marcos, convidando-o à mesa ao afastar uma cadeira. – Mal o temos visto, parece até que não pára no apartamento, hehe. Venha tomar café com a gente.

Jorge estremeceu, procurando ao máximo ocultar seu incômodo. Comer na companhia dos veteranos seria útil para não levantar suspeitas e melhorar seu relacionamento com eles – mas com isso Hipólita demoraria mais a comer. Seguiram-se instantes de incerteza até o rapaz decidir que se sentaria na companhia deles ao menos por alguns minutos. _Berserker_ poderia aguardar um pouco pelo café, e a dupla de estudantes acabaria estranhando-o mais ainda se recusasse. Além disso, desejava poder sair um pouco do mundo da Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, nem se fosse por pouco tempo... Desfrutar um pouco da vida comum de um calouro antes de mais um dia exaustivo que teria pela frente...

Acomodando-se, passou a comer o mesmo que os colegas, ainda que tivesse adicionado um pouco de leite ao seu café. Conversaram sobre assuntos triviais, desde os primeiros dias de aula na faculdade até o fato de Jorge ter perdido as ótimas festas da Semana do Bixo. O garoto procurava se portar da forma mais normal possível, ainda que adicionasse mentiras à maioria das perguntas que lhe eram feitas. Se ele fosse um servo, inventar histórias estaria então se tornando seu Fantasma Nobre...

Num dado momento, Baloo terminou de devorar sua fatia de pão e, lançando um olhar inquisidor sobre o calouro, indagou um tanto sério:

- Pensa que não sabemos a razão de estar tão ausente da república, é?

O mestre sentiu um arrepio.

- É verdade – concordou Marcos. – Não pudemos chegar a outra conclusão, meu caro.

Os dois veteranos pareciam ter certeza do que falavam, o que fez Jorge retrair-se sutilmente na cadeira. O que teriam descoberto? Saberiam algo a respeito da guerra, de sua serva? Será que, entrando em contato com algo tão estranho, o abordariam a respeito disso com tanta naturalidade?

- O que vocês sabem? – o "bixo" replicou temeroso.

- Ora, você está amando, bixão! – Baloo exclamou rindo. – Fala sério: já se enrabichou com alguma bixete e está pegando ela por aí, né!

- Ou será uma veterana? – o aluno de Direito arregalou os olhos.

Ufa! Eles nem desconfiavam de seu papel na disputa pelo Cálice Sagrado, nem sobre Hipólita. Mas agora, para manter-se livre de perguntas, teria de sustentar aquela história acerca de estar ficando com alguém. Bem, vinha desenvolvendo grande talento em mentir, não seria tão difícil...

- Ah, bem... – o rapaz fingiu desconversar.

- Bixo liso, bixo liso! – Baloo sorriu. – Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Porém bem que podia compartilhar essas experiências com seus veteranos. São um motivo de orgulho!

- Nunca fui muito de ficar falando sobre essas coisas...

- Bixo "come quieto"! – Marcos brincou. – Já é um possível apelido. De qualquer forma, se não quiser falar agora, pode falar depois quando formos até o mercado!

- Mercado? – Jorge estranhou.

- Sim – o rei da república assentiu. – Daqui a pouco iremos até o supermercado aqui perto comprar algumas coisas de que o apartamento precisa, aproveitando que a chuva está parando. Aí já o íamos levar junto para que conheça o lugar, aprenda a pesquisar preços, e possa conversar bastante conosco.

Aquilo não seria bom. O jovem tinha de ficar ali, para iniciar com _Berserker_ os preparativos para o ataque ao servo na colina da Estação! Sair com os veteranos, ainda que proveitoso, apenas atrasaria seus planos. Tentando soar o mais educado possível, tomou mais um gole do café com leite e respondeu:

- Desculpem, mas prefiro permanecer aqui. Preciso ler alguns textos para a aula de segunda-feira.

- Bem que eu falei, que bixo esforçado! – Baloo aparentava realmente estar cheio de orgulho. – Está certo então. Se é por uma causa tão nobre, pode ficar aqui, Sir George. Mas espero que consigamos trocar uma idéia mais tarde.

- E que você nos diga quem é a garota! – emendou Marcos.

Ambos riram, dirigindo-se até a pia para lavarem seus copos e pratos. Ainda conversaram um pouco mais com o calouro antes de saírem para as compras, deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho. Já eram cerca de nove horas da manhã.

Jorge retornou ao dormitório trazendo para sua serva duas fatias de pão e um copo de leite. Preferia não dar a ela café, pois não sabia que efeitos a bebida poderia ter no explosivo temperamento da guerreira. Ela começou a comer sentada, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava definir um ponto de partida para o planejamento daquela manhã. Julgou, após pouco tempo, que melhor seria consultar, nos livros indicados por Petruglia, algo a respeito das identidades já conhecidas de dois dos servos inimigos: Rolando e Robin Hood. Desse modo, o estudante apanhou o volume tratando de lendas medievais e, enquanto Hipólita terminava de se alimentar, passou a lê-lo.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A sala era fracamente iluminada pelos poucos raios solares que até ela chegavam naquela manhã de chuva, deixando-a assim quase totalmente imersa na escuridão. Apesar da pouca luz, porém, era possível divisar na penumbra inúmeras estantes de livros junto às paredes, em ambos os andares interligados por uma escada em espiral. Um ambiente requintado, classicista, denotando legado cultural invejável. Se a mansão de Daniela Petruglia poderia ser considerada um esplêndido recanto de conhecimento e tradição, só aquele recinto já a superava por inteiro.

Em meio às sombras, ouviu-se o ranger de uma porta de madeira sendo aberta. E, pouco depois, uma voz feminina bastante jovial, quase infantil, invadiu o ar, carregada de sotaque lusitano:

- Apresentem-se a mim, nobres cavaleiros.

Seguiu-se sutil ruído semelhante a um zunido, como se algum tipo de magia houvesse sido desativada. Logo depois, mais vozes manifestaram-se no lugar, masculinas. A primeira era grave, impunha respeito e parecia possuir em seu tom admirável maturidade. Também vinha cheia de sotaque, mas desta vez francês:

- Aqui me encontro, _mademoiselle_.

A segunda era mais jovem, aguda e, por alguma circunstância, um tanto oscilante e cansada. Também possuía sotaque remetendo à terra dos antigos francos:

- Eu também, _maître_.

Alguém bufou, provavelmente a garota. Em seguida passos sobre o assoalho... e uma explosão de raiva da mesma:

- Como isso pôde ocorrer, Rolando? Você é forte e ágil o bastante para não ser surpreendido por um ataque como aquele, ainda mais desferido por um servo de nível inferior!

- Irá me perdoar, _mademoiselle_, porém não tenho certeza se aquele arqueiro é mesmo de um nível inferior... – afirmou o homem mais novo.

- O que ele é? Não passa de um ladrão, um gatuno! Já o derrotei no passado com grande facilidade, e você, um dos maiores heróis das canções medievais, com certeza também poderá fazer isso!

- Se me permite a palavra, sábia mestre, mas Rolando feriu-se gravemente na batalha de ontem à noite – disse o indivíduo mais velho. – Seus ferimentos ainda não se fecharam de forma completa, então acredito que seria prudente aguardar mais algum tempo antes de lançarmos uma investida contra _Archer_.

- Tolice! – a moça rejeitou veementemente a opção. – Rolando pode vencer sozinho esse arqueiro, mesmo ferido.

- E aquela _Berserker_? A serva do protegido de Petruglia?

A garota respirou fundo, sua silhueta parecendo se retrair de leve, e respondeu:

- Não será problema. É uma guerreira poderosa, como já demonstrou, mas sairá do controle de seu mestre facilmente. Ele nem mesmo é um mago. Quando atingir o máximo de sua fúria, ficará vulnerável o bastante para ser derrubada por qualquer Fantasma Nobre.

- Se quiser, posso enfrentar esses dois servos enquanto Rolando se recupera. Ainda que meu sobrinho seja forte, a _mademoiselle_ sabe que minhas habilidades superam as dele...

- Não, isso está fora de cogitação. Você é minha carta na manga. Meu rei de copas. Não posso revelá-lo a meus inimigos em condições tão triviais. Aguarde. Chegará o momento em que poderá eliminá-los, meu sabre.

O silêncio se instalou logo depois no local e, com o deslocamento das nuvens carregadas pelo céu, as sombras passaram a ali predominar totalmente.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Quando deu por si, Jorge havia passado quase uma hora lendo o livro de mitos medievais, Hipólita há muito tendo terminado de comer e aguardando as próximas instruções por parte de seu mestre.

Apesar da demora, a consulta valera a pena, pois o rapaz obtivera através dela boa gama de informações. Procurara saber mais, primeiro, a respeito de Rolando. Muito do que leu já conhecia previamente: um heróico cavaleiro franco retratado no chamado Ciclo Carolíngio, cuja figura lendária fora baseada na pessoa histórica de um misterioso conde. No mito, era sobrinho do imperador Carlos Magno, e morrera lutando contra os muçulmanos, então denominados "mouros", na atual fronteira entre a França e a Espanha. Tal feito fora narrado na célebre "Canção de Rolando", entoada pelos bardos da época. Era líder dos chamados "Doze Pares da França", um grupo de valorosos doze cavaleiros que eram assim chamados por praticamente não haver diferenças entre os aspectos de cada um. Possuía uma espada sagrada denominada Durandal, que fora um presente de seu tio recebido das mãos de um anjo. De acordo com a lenda, tal arma era inquebrável e jamais perdia o corte – o que explicava a resistência apresentada contra os golpes de _Berserker_. Rolando também montava um cavalo de nome _Veillantif _(Vigilante) e possuía uma corneta denominada Olifante, feita de chifre de unicórnio, a qual tocava para convocar e comandar seu exército. Teria morrido devido a uma traição dentro de seu regimento, a qual fizera com que fosse atacado pelos mouros pela retaguarda, quando do regresso à França. Encurralado pelos inimigos, Rolando teria usado seu Olifante para pedir auxílio ao tio, que ouviu seu chamado e partiu depressa em seu socorro. Constatando, no entanto, que Carlos não chegaria a tempo, seu sobrinho tentou quebrar a Durandal para que não fosse tomada pelos infiéis após sua morte – o que não conseguiu, acabando por com isso apenas gerar uma fenda na cordilheira dos Pirineus, chamada por isso "Brecha de Rolando". Chegando às montanhas, o imperador franco encontrou o cadáver do paladino, caindo de joelhos aos prantos. Como retaliação, mais tarde, Carlos Magno teria invadido os domínios dos muçulmanos e aniquilado seus exércitos. Rolando, por sua vez, foi enterrado em sua terra natal.

Um personagem lendário e trágico, sem dúvida, que já demonstrara ser um oponente perigoso e que, sem a interferência de _Archer_, teria conseguido vencer Hipólita.

Quanto a Robin Hood, boa parte do que havia sobre ele já havia sido bastante explorado em filmes, desenhos animados e livros. Um famoso ladrão que "roubava dos ricos para remeter aos pobres", tendo vivido na Inglaterra na época do rei Ricardo Coração de Leão. Enquanto algumas versões diziam ter origem camponesa, outras afirmavam ser um nobre arruinado pelo rei João Sem Terra e sua corte, adotando então uma vida de meliante para se vingar e retomar o que era seu, distribuindo entre os pobres igualmente prejudicados pelo governante no processo. Uma interpretação mais histórica dizia por sua vez que Robin havia sido um soldado do exército do rei Ricardo que, retornando das Cruzadas, fez sua parte para livrar o povo inglês da opressão de João Sem Terra. O esconderijo do herói era tradicionalmente situado na floresta de Sherwood, no condado de Nottingham, e possuía vários companheiros em seu bando: João Pequeno, Lady Marian, Frei Tuck, Will Scarlet, entre outros. Juntos lutavam contra o Xerife de Nottingham, o rei João e demais vilões que usurpavam o poder na ausência do rei Ricardo. Também ficou conhecido por sua habilidade com o arco e flecha, tornando-se um dos mais lembrados usuários desse tipo de armamento.

Bem, era um adversário formidável, como já suspeitavam. Seria custoso derrubar tanto ele quanto Rolando, apesar de possivelmente ser mais fácil em relação ao segundo após os ferimentos que ele sofrera na noite anterior. A misteriosa proteção de _Berserker_ a salvara de todas as flechas energizadas disparadas por _Archer_, assim como dos ataques de _Saber_, então Hipólita possuía boa vantagem ao encarar tais inimigos – vantagem, porém, que por certo não valeria contra Fantasmas Nobres. A melhor tática ainda era evitar que os oponentes os utilizassem. Nesse caso, a amazona era plenamente capaz de se aproximar e encurralar os demais servos em lutas corpo a corpo.

Ainda restava a dúvida, no entanto, que vinha intrigando muito o jovem mestre: qual a origem do poderoso campo de defesa da guerreira?

Era algo para ser a ela indagado diretamente. Suspirando, Jorge fechou o livro, levantou-se do chão e caminhou até o canto do quarto em que sua serva permanecia sentada diante do prato contendo migalhas de pão. Observou-a por alguns instantes, o rosto dela erguido a fitar o vazio... e se manifestou:

- Hipólita... ontem você conseguiu bloquear praticamente todas as investidas da espada de Rolando e as setas disparadas por aquele arqueiro, Robin Hood. Como seu mestre, gostaria de saber como aquilo foi possível.

A amazona se limitou a erguer a cabeça ligeiramente, sem encarar o garoto, e explicou:

- Às vezes as dádivas dos deuses ao mesmo tempo são um fardo...

Fardo? Como assim?

Sem entender, o estudante continuou fitando Hipólita... seus olhos se detendo sobre seu cinturão.

E uma luz se acendeu em sua mente.

- É claro...

Aquela peça fora concedida à guerreira pelo próprio Ares, deus da guerra, seu pai. Um item de proteção divino, dotado de incrível poder e capaz até de conter os ataques de uma arma sagrada como a Durandal. Um Fantasma Nobre passivo que funcionava como eficiente escudo para _Berserker_, resguardando-a em seus ataques contra os inimigos, já que sempre precisava correr até eles para isso. Jorge agora compreendia. Sua serva era mais admirável do que pensava.

Elucidado o mistério, era hora de começar a planejar, unindo as peças do quebra-cabeça que já possuíam e traçando estratégias. Além disso, o calouro queria falar com Hipólita acerca do fato de ter perdido o controle sobre ela na noite anterior, o que por pouco não acarretou sua aniquilação... porém julgou não ser aquele o momento mais propício. Os veteranos demorariam um pouco a voltar, pelo visto, e ainda havia tempo até o almoço. Sentando-se mais uma vez sobre os azulejos, de frente para sua serva, o rapaz reorganizou seus pensamentos e viu-se pronto para iniciar...

Ponderaram por algum tempo, mas na verdade não encontraram um bom tópico para iniciar as especulações. Melhor seria analisarem cada fator separadamente – no caso, cada um dos servos conhecidos. Jorge preferiu começar por _Archer_:

- Bem, o que sabemos sobre ele para elaborar uma estratégia? A lenda não fala em nenhum ponto fraco...

- Sendo da classe que ele é, sua vantagem está somente nos ataques à distância, correto? – cogitou Hipólita, acompanhando o raciocínio do garoto.

- Infelizmente não. Aquele livro diz que as versões mais antigas do mito colocam Robin Hood como alguém também muito habilidoso com uma espada. Ele deve conseguir igualmente combater bem a uma curta distância.

- Certo... – a amazona suspirou. – Sendo assim, talvez um primeiro passo sábio fosse analisar que tipo de mestre ele tem.

_Berserker_ tinha razão. Conhecer a personalidade do mestre poderia e muito ajudá-los, pois assim seria possível deduzir ações como quando ele ordenaria que _Archer_ investisse ou recuasse, ou até que ponto lutaria visando o Cálice Sagrado. A questão era: qual tipo de pessoa o artefato místico teria escolhido para ter como servo um ladrão, ainda que fosse um ladrão bastante honrado? Só tinham certeza de uma coisa: para desafiar a família Petruglia e reivindicar aquela colina para si, era um sujeito muito ousado.

- Para invocar um gatuno... teria de se ser um outro gatuno? – o rapaz pensou alto.

Um clarão surgiu então em seus pensamentos... e reprovou-se mais uma vez, como mestre e até como pessoa, por não ter tirado tal conclusão antes...

O temível homem loiro que presenciara ser detido pela polícia ao chegar a Franca. Segundo a supervisora Ravena Piemonte, o suposto assassino de sua irmã Giovanna. Caso fosse mesmo um mestre, então ele _se deixara_ prender – uma ótima estratégia para afastar outros magos, já que a cadeia seria um local em que muitas pessoas testemunhariam uma luta entre servos, tornando-a esconderijo bastante eficiente durante a guerra. Desse modo, ele poderia assistir de camarote aos confrontos envolvendo os demais mestres, enviando seu servo para espioná-los e atacando somente quando lhe fosse propício – como fora o caso da noite anterior. Um plano de ação praticamente perfeito.

Jorge também se lembrou do aparente presídio que existia na colina da Estação, o circular que pegara rumo à casa de Petruglia inclusive tendo passado em frente a ele. Se o mestre de Robin Hood tinha como base aquela mesma região... então era quase certo que se tratava do assassino loiro, e vinha se ocultando dentro dos muros daquela misteriosa casa de detenção!

O jovem podia estar errado, e na realidade apenas se encontrar divagando muito em cima de uma cena que o impressionara – no caso, o indivíduo em questão sendo levado pela polícia enquanto o provável cadáver da mestre dos Piemonte era recolhido – porém tudo fazia muito sentido, quando analisado em conjunto, para ser ignorado. Prudente seria trabalharem com aquela hipótese. Depois de concatenar suas idéias, Jorge transmitiu-as a Hipólita. Esta, por sua vez, afirmou:

- É uma boa teoria. Não devemos rejeitá-la. Todavia, só teremos certeza se averiguarmos o lugar. Isso se esse mestre estiver lá mesmo. Robin Hood é um ladino, alguém de lábia. Aquilo sobre estar reivindicando a colina pode não passar de um blefe que nos conduziria a uma armadilha.

Novamente _Berserker_ estava certa. Podia ser mesmo uma emboscada... mas ele e sua serva não tinham um abrigo tão bom quanto o do suposto mestre de _Archer_ para ficarem se escondendo até o fim da guerra. Caso não saíssem em incursões contra os demais servos, acabariam sendo pegos de surpresa e facilmente eliminados. Deveriam sim examinar o tal presídio. A amazona já se mostrara poderosa o bastante para evitar uma grande variedade de ataques, o que lhes garantiria ao menos uma chance de fugir, se vissem necessário. Estava decidido. Jorge manifestou sua vontade à guerreira:

- Que tal hoje à noite?

Hipólita hesitou por um instante antes de responder:

- Se assim deseja...

O estudante sorriu.

- Certo. Durante o almoço, perguntarei aos veteranos sobre essa prisão. Eles moram em Franca há mais tempo, devem saber algo mais. Toda informação será útil a nós. À tarde poderemos acertar os últimos detalhes.

- Tudo bem, Jorge.

Quase de imediato, o som da porta do apartamento sendo aberta foi ouvido. Baloo e Marcos retornavam. O calouro fitou o relógio de seu celular: dez e meia da manhã. Logo iriam almoçar.

Disfarçadamente, ele deixou o quarto rumo à sala...

* * *

Os veteranos quiseram mesmo sair para almoçar pouco depois. Baloo argumentou, no melhor estilo dona de casa, que não gostava de cozinhar nos finais de semana – indo então comer fora. Como os restaurantes do centro costumavam abrir por volta das onze, era um bom horário, já que não os encontrariam cheios. Subiram pela Champagnat conversando animadamente, Jorge se esquivando das perguntas acerca da garota com quem estaria ficando, e logo chegaram ao mesmo estabelecimento onde dois dias antes o "bixo" comprara marmitas. Estava mesmo quase sem fregueses, com exceção de uma mesa onde um trio semelhante ao recém-chegado – composto por um rapaz quase tão grande quanto Baloo, um outro alto e um tanto forte e um terceiro meio-termo, de óculos – papeava empolgado sobre "Star Wars", RPGs e outras nerdices. Também deviam ser alunos da Unesp...

O calouro e seus veteranos logo foram atendidos por uma funcionária, cada um pedindo um prato feito. A comida veio pouco depois, os três continuando a conversar conforme erguiam os talheres. Volta e meia Jorge lançava um discreto olhar para a entrada, onde Hipólita, em sua forma espiritual, permanecia de guarda. Minutos transcorreram, os pratos quase estando vazios... quando o calouro tocou no assunto que não abandonava sua mente:

- Sabe, ontem eu estava vindo de ônibus pelos lados da Estação... e antes de chegar até ela, passei por um lugar estranho, parecido com um presídio, bem no meio da cidade. Vocês sabem o que é aquilo?

- Ah, é a Cadeia Pública de Franca, bixão – esclareceu Baloo. – Fica lá no Jardim Guanabara, perto do Parque de Exposições.

- Isso mesmo! – assentiu Jorge. – Achei esquisito uma cadeia situada bem no meio de uma área residencial!

- Coisas esquisitas são o que não faltam em Franca. Mas lá é apenas um centro de detenção provisória, onde os presos ficam antes de serem julgados. Daqui a alguns anos, essa função será delegada ao amigo Marcos aqui, hehe!

- Sim, mas por favor, não aqui em Franca! – replicou o estudante de Direito.

O "bixo" de História riu. Então o local era mesmo uma cadeia. Pois bem. Havia um mestre lá.

Terminando de comer, Jorge lançou mais um olhar para sua serva, a mesma encarando-o com olhos firmes que demonstravam pleno entendimento.

A tarde de sábado seria marcada pela intensa elaboração de um plano.

* * *

Baloo adentrou o quarto empurrando a maçaneta da porta, vendo seu "bixo" sentado sobre o chão de azulejo com vários livros abertos ao redor de si. Não conteve um sorriso: que cara estudioso! Jorge, por sua vez, também sorriu, mas por achar graça na figura do veterano ao entrar no cômodo segurando um mapa enrolado, como se fosse um professor prestes a iniciar sua aula. Ele o estendeu no piso diante do calouro, desenrolando-o. Era uma representação cartográfica da cidade de Franca, datando de 2009.

- Achei interessante esse trabalho que sua professora passou, bixão – afirmou o rapaz mais velho. – A matéria é Geografia, né? Parece ser melhor do que a outra professora que tínhamos antes, só faltava ela mandar a gente pintar mapas com giz de cera... Sorte que eu tinha isto aqui guardado no meu quarto. Comprei no primeiro ano e nunca usei. Você consegue fazer sozinho esse trabalho de delinear o processo de urbanização da cidade?

- Creio que sim – afirmou o mais novo. – Qualquer coisa te chamo, se precisar de ajuda.

- Está bem. Pode chamar, gosto muito dessas coisinhas. Bom estudo, bixo.

- Valeu.

Baloo se retirou, fechando a porta... possibilitando que Jorge finalmente pudesse voltar a se dirigir a Hipólita, sentada em frente a si:

- E então, podemos começar?

A guerreira da Antigüidade apenas concordou movendo a cabeça.

Avenida José da Silva. Esse era o nome da via junto à qual estava situada a Cadeia Pública, e era uma outra das principais artérias de Franca. Ficava perto do Parque de Exposições, de fato, estando mais próxima dele do que da Estação. Era uma área de Franca bem menos movimentada do que o centro, aparentemente, porém ainda assim teriam de ter cautela para evitar testemunhas indesejadas – dentro e fora da prisão.

- Qual o melhor horário para agirmos? – questionou _Berserker_.

- De madrugada, quando houver o mínimo possível de pessoas nas ruas – Jorge respondeu. – É o mais prudente. Podemos sair daqui por volta da uma da manhã. De quebra meus veteranos não irão perceber.

- E como nos aproximaremos da cadeia? Ou melhor: de que forma entraremos nela?

- Algo me diz que, quando chegarmos perto o bastante de lá, _Archer_ virá nos receber...

A julgar pela postura territorialista do servo anteriormente, era provável que ele procedesse mesmo daquela maneira.

Bem, apesar do plano simples de aproximação, a forma de abordagem do lugar parecia ter sido definida... Porém faltava algo.

Petruglia.

Jorge tinha de reconhecer que estava preocupado com a professora. Na noite anterior ela ficara inexplicavelmente abalada pela aparição do servo _Archer_, e ainda por cima dispensara a ajuda de seu aluno e _Berserker_ para garantirem sua segurança – isso se o misterioso mestre de Robin Hood quisesse mesmo se apropriar daquela colina. Na noite em que o rapaz fora atacado por Rolando e salvo pela maga, ela lhe fornecera o número de telefone de sua casa para que fosse utilizado em caso de necessidade. Ele agora achava prudente ligar para a mentora com o intuito de saber como as coisas estavam. Felizmente possuía créditos em seu celular, não precisando usar o aparelho fixo da república – o que com certeza chamaria a atenção dos veteranos. Levantando-se, o mapa de Franca ainda aberto sobre o chão, o calouro digitou o número de Daniela...

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Ela não sabia que horas eram, seus atordoados sentidos apenas tendo percebido que parara de chover, o tempo nublado abrindo e o sol da provável tarde iluminando aquela parte da cidade. Já nem sentia mais a textura da poltrona contra seu corpo, por efeito da tristeza ou simplesmente da quantidade exagerada de álcool que consumira. Não bebia daquela maneira há anos, e seu organismo não reagira bem à cavalar dose de uísque. A garrafa do mesmo, vazia, ainda repousava nos trêmulos dedos de sua mão direita, estes prestes a oscilar a qualquer momento, o que faria o recipiente despencar rumo ao assoalho.

Petruglia bebera para esquecer, mas o líquido ardente tivera efeito totalmente contrário: tornara apenas mais vívidas em sua sofrida mente as memórias que tanto gostaria de eliminar, se pudesse. Suas capacidades mágicas tornariam possível bloquear tais incômodas recordações, como fizera com seu pupilo... porém não liquidá-las por completo. E, entre enterrar o passado como se nada houvesse acontecido – passando a viver numa ilusão – e continuar remoendo acontecimentos decorrentes de seu fracasso, optava pela segunda alternativa. Afinal, acreditava que merecia viver com a culpa. Sua desgraça era fruto de sua incompetência. Não se julgava merecedora de carregar o nome de sua família.

O fracasso cinqüenta anos antes fora o início do fim para os Petruglia. O ataque impulsivo contra Isabel Percival, a ignorância quanto ao fato de ter caminhado para o meio de uma armadilha... A derrota humilhante para a noviça. Ela acordara horas depois em meio às ruínas da antiga sacristia, desconhecendo o desejo que a mestre vencedora fizera ao Cálice Sagrado. Para Daniela, restara apenas a amargura da falha – maior até que a deficiência física que lhe fora infligida. Após tal desastre, o clã Petruglia começara a definhar, sendo ela atualmente a única ainda nele detentora do dom mágico, sua vida já estando no fim. A tradição arcana de seus antepassados morreria consigo. Era motivo de vergonha, de repúdio. Porém, por mais incrível que pareça, o pior de tudo ainda não era aquilo...

_Robin Hood..._

Inicialmente seu servo na disputa pelo Graal, aquele que seria seu arco e suas flechas rumo à vitória. Mas logo ele tornou-se algo mais. Sua paixão, seu amante. A jovem Daniela, sempre tão centrada em seus estudos e objetivos, não pudera enxergar como mero recurso estratégico o ritual de restauração de _prana_... ainda mais por ter se entregado virgem ao formoso _Archer_. O coração superara a razão, e acreditava que esse constituíra fator decisivo para sua derrota... chegando até ao ponto de colocar seus sentimentos acima da glória de sua própria família. Inicialmente não possuía desejo algum para fazer ao Cálice, mas na noite em que partiram para enfrentar a mestre dos Percival... ela decidira. Pediria a Robin que bebesse o líquido contido no interior do artefato. A substância milagrosa que possibilitaria que ele permanecesse para sempre naquele tempo e naquela realidade, encerrando sua existência como mero servo invocado graças ao Graal. Eles poderiam assim viver juntos pelo resto de suas vidas...

Mas Isabel triunfara. E, antes de perder os sentidos, Daniela pudera ver seu atroz servo _Saber_ beber do Cálice, sorver o líquido salvador que era antes destinado ao então exterminado _Archer_. Tudo se fora. Seu orgulho não mais existia. E seu coração jamais tornaria a amar...

Após a batalha perdida, pouquíssimos homens haviam se interessado por si, devido à sua deficiência e a todas as cicatrizes adquiridas. Porém, rejeitara mesmo esses poucos pretendentes. Não conseguia sentir algo por nenhum. Robin jamais abandonara seus pensamentos, um lampejo doloroso de uma paixão que nunca poderia tornar a ser concretizada... resultando numa existência solitária.

Até que, para seu tormento, alguém invocara o mesmo herói para aquela guerra, cinqüenta anos depois. O mesmo traje, a mesma voz, os mesmos trejeitos, a mesma maestria com o arco... Todavia, nada se lembrava do ocorrido em sua invocação anterior – como era de praxe com todos os servos. O sistema, afinal de contas, não era perfeito. Para _Archer_, Daniela era agora uma completa desconhecida, como bem demonstrara ao ignorá-la na noite que passara. A maga não podia agüentar, acreditava que acabaria enlouquecendo. Não desejava mais ter de encarar aquele fantasma de seu passado de maneira alguma, determinada a permanecer trancada naquela mansão até que a disputa pelo Cálice tivesse seu vencedor. Não mais queria interferir. Sua sanidade dependia de sua isenção.

Foi quando o telefone tocou, a campainha ecoando pela residência... E, assustando-se, Petruglia soltou a garrafa de uísque, a qual, partindo-se em duas, lançou inúmeros cacos de vidro pelo chão.

Não podia atender. Dificilmente lhe telefonavam, e por certo havia alguém, do outro lado da linha, envolvido naquela maldita guerra. Poderia ser Jorge pedindo conselhos. A supervisora Piemonte cobrando explicações pela destruição causada na rua na noite anterior – coisa com que a Associação teria de lidar sozinha para acobertar. Ou então... a maldita Isabel, reaparecida após cinco décadas, rindo de sua miséria através do aparelho. Não... ela não poderia agüentar!

Desesperada, recomeçou a chorar, os toques se repetindo, como se gritassem por si cada vez mais alto... até que finalmente se silenciaram.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Ninguém atendeu. E isso deixou Jorge preocupado.

Que teria acontecido a Daniela? Ela não atendera por uma razão fortuita, ou sofrera algum tipo de ataque?

- Nada – ele disse a _Berserker_. – Ela não atende.

- Hum... – a amazona levou uma mão ao queixo. – Podemos passar em frente à casa dela quando sairmos à noite. Ela está situada no caminho para a cadeia mesmo, não é?

Era verdade. Hipólita vinha demonstrando ter ótimas idéias, quando decidia se manifestar... Eles podiam muito bem prolongar o caminho até a prisão por uma rua ou duas para verificarem como estava a morada da maga. E, se preciso fosse, agiriam para auxiliá-la.

Na teoria, teriam agora apenas de esperar até a noite... Porém havia mais um assunto do qual Jorge queria tratar com sua serva...

Sua fúria. A mesma que se manifestara tão claramente na batalha da noite anterior, e que poderia levá-los à derrota caso voltasse a surgir, pois com ela _Berserker_ ficava às portas de sair totalmente do controle de seu mestre. Ele poderia, claro, utilizar-se dos feitiços de comando para fazê-la obedecer às suas ordens; mas eram limitados, e o jovem já havia gastado um. Tinha de conversar com ela a respeito disso. Foi um tanto sem jeito que iniciou a abordagem:

- Err... Hipólita?

- Diga, Jorge.

- Eu gostaria de comentar algo com você. Uma coisa que observei em nosso último confronto, com aquele servo espadachim.

- Pode continuar – o olhar da guerreira baixou, sua voz tornando-se mais uma vez solícita e sumida como se ela já previsse do que se tratava.

- Você... entrou em fúria contra aquele inimigo. Perdeu o discernimento do perigo e atacou-o de maneira desenfreada, sem perceber que ele preparava um letal Fantasma Nobre para se defender. Não estou criticando seu modo de combater, nem os motivos pelos quais luta pelo Cálice Sagrado, mas...

- Eu quase coloquei tudo a perder, não é mesmo? – cabisbaixa e num tom triste, a serva completou o raciocínio de seu mestre.

Jorge hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu:

- Bem... é!

_Berserker_, por sua vez, respirou fundo, ainda encarando o piso, e falou:

- Tenho ciência disso. É algo inoportuno, mas a realidade é que nem sempre consigo conter meus impulsos. Nasci para lutar; a divindade de quem sou filha não me deu outra incumbência neste mundo. Tanto que me tornei rainha de uma nação de mulheres que igualmente só vivem para a guerra. Porém, se é necessário para nosso triunfo, eu procurarei me controlar ao máximo, Jorge. Darei o meu melhor nisso.

- Fico contente por você ter compreendido, Hipólita – afirmou o estudante, com certo peso na consciência devido ao tom pesaroso da serva. – No entanto, não precisa se culpar ou martirizar por nada. Ambos estamos dando o melhor de cada um de nós. Afinal, somos uma dupla, correto?

Nisso, _Berserker_ ergueu a cabeça, fitando o garoto com um inusitado brilho em seu olhar. Ele transparecia confiança, determinação... e alegria. Tal expressão foi completada quando a amazona abriu um sorriso, um inesperado sorriso. E, sem tirar os olhos do surpreso calouro, disse-lhe:

- És justo, Jorge. Mais justo e admirável do que qualquer outro homem que já conheci. E rogo aos deuses, todos os dias, para que não venha a me abandonar à própria sorte.

O mestre estremeceu. Ele sabia a quem ela indiretamente se referia: Teseu e Hércules, os dois heróis que a traíram e decepcionaram no passado. Só então se deu conta de como deveria estar sendo difícil para Hipólita ter de confiar mais uma vez em alguém do sexo oposto – o que talvez explicasse sua passividade e resignação durante maior parte do tempo. Ela temia mais uma vez ser abandonada, iludida, morta devido à perfídia de um homem com quem pensara poder contar. Mas Jorge estava determinado a ser a exceção para sua serva. Faria de tudo para manter nele as esperanças desta, e não lhe causaria, de modo algum, tristeza ao final.

Naquele momento, o rapaz decidiu que, mais do que provar seu valor ao obscuro pai, conquistar o Graal era uma obrigação para com a infeliz Hipólita... Por ela, ele combateria até o término de suas forças pela vitória. Se existia alguém naquela guerra merecedor do Cálice Sagrado, ninguém o havia mais do que a Rainha das Amazonas...

* * *

A tarde findou, o sol vespertino terminando de dissipar as nuvens de chuva e se pondo numa bonita explosão de alaranjado. Teve início uma noite amena, Jorge vendo as luzes da cidade se acenderem através da janela de seu quarto. O movimento dentro do apartamento continuou quase nulo naquele fim de sábado: Marcos havia se fechado em seu dormitório durante a tarde para estudar, enquanto Baloo ficou horas lendo um livro de fantasia medieval em sua cama. Num dado momento, o veterano de História informou ao "bixo" que não sairia aquela noite, pois desejava assistir a um filme na TV do qual gostava. "O Exorcismo de Emily Rose" ou algo assim. O título fez o calouro imaginar se seria baseado no tal "Corpo do Oitavo Sacramento" do qual Ravena Piemonte supostamente fazia parte – mas achou provável que não. Marcos, pelo visto, também permaneceria na república. Jorge só teria de esperar se recolherem definitivamente em seus quartos para sair com Hipólita.

As horas foram passando, o céu mais e mais escurecendo. O trânsito de carros, principalmente com som alto, foi crescendo na Avenida Alonso y Alonso – os francanos desejando ao máximo aproveitar a noite de sábado. Baloo continuou isolado em seu quarto, já que o mesmo possuía televisão própria, após preparar um rápido jantar para os demais moradores. Jorge dividiu o seu com _Berserker_ como de costume, comendo em seu cômodo. Logo depois o apartamento foi se silenciando, Marcos tornando a estudar trancado... e, exceto pelo leve e abafado som provocado pela TV de Baloo ligada, uma total quietude passou a imperar na República Kamelot.

Passou da meia-noite, o barulho na avenida também se tornando menos intenso... e Jorge se dirigiu com sua serva até a sala da moradia, discretamente. Antes de abrir a porta, trocou com a guerreira breve olhar: as pupilas da amazona demonstravam incrível ímpeto de luta e esforço pela vitória. O jovem mestre julgava que as suas também deviam transparecer o mesmo. Ele daria tudo de si pelo Cálice Sagrado, por ela...

Sem trocarem palavra, saíram para a noite.


	12. Desejo, Dia 10: Investida

Desejo, Dia 10: _Investida_

A avenida perdia aos poucos seu movimento com o início da madrugada – apesar do mesmo ainda se encontrar intenso. Jovens lotavam as lanchonetes, sorveterias e bares ao longo da Alonso y Alonso, sem contar o tráfego de veículos e a música alta vinda de quase todas as direções – abafando o som das conversas. Era de se notar que nenhum dos alto-falantes reproduzia melodias que agradassem os ouvidos de Jorge. Isso confirmava sua antiga teoria de que músicas boas nunca eram tocadas alto...

- Parece incomodado... – Hipólita observou em certo momento.

- Não é nada – o mestre justificou-se um pouco sem jeito, enquanto atravessavam uma das pistas da via. – Vamos.

_Berserker_, em sua forma espiritual, acompanhava o rapaz naquela incursão noturna. Era interessante o fato de o garoto parecer mais incomodado naquele ambiente repleto de jovens e barulho do que a amazona, pertencente a outra época. Em poucos minutos chegaram à Champagnat, subindo rumo ao centro. Jorge sempre sentia ligeiro frio na barriga ao passar por aquela colina, já que a mesma constituía domínio da família Percival – mas, se até então nada ocorrera nas vezes em que a subira, era pouco provável que agora encontrasse problemas, principalmente se fosse rápido em sua caminhada. Tinha de confessar, porém, que o clã inimigo não era sua única fonte de receio... O campus antigo da Unesp, após a péssima impressão inicial que dele tivera, fazia com que procurasse se manter afastado o máximo possível.

Logo chegaram ao cemitério de muro branco, arredores dotados de incrível morbidez àquela hora. Apesar do ambiente aterrador e do silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo leve soprar de uma brisa fria, Jorge não se sentia muito intimidado depois do que já havia visto, até então, naquela guerra. Seguiu andando com Hipólita, aproximando-se da torre iluminada da catedral. Logo atravessariam para a outra colina, onde julgavam se encontrar o mestre de _Archer_.

Havia pouquíssimas pessoas pelas ruas e vielas do centro, mestre e serva praticamente sozinhos conforme avançavam; o que contribuía para um clima de maior tensão, já que as circunstâncias eram ideais para a aparição de um eventual inimigo. Não houve problema algum, no entanto, até atingirem as imediações do terminal de ônibus. Foi quando _Berserker_ subitamente chamou-o, alguns passos atrás de si:

- Jorge...

O calouro voltou a cabeça de modo brusco, temendo que a serva houvesse detectado alguma ameaça:

- O que houve? Sentiu alguma presença?

- Na verdade não... – ela replicou cabisbaixa. – Eu apenas... gostaria de lhe contar algo.

Ele coçou a cabeça raspada. Contar algo? O que seria? Intrigado, o rapaz deteve-se numa esquina, ainda inquieto em relação ao ambiente. Virou-se de frente para a guerreira. E, tentando deixá-la tranqüila, mesmo com o clima adverso, falou:

- Fique à vontade.

Hipólita ergueu lentamente seus olhos e explicou, sua voz hesitando:

- Na noite passada, enquanto dormia... eu tive um sonho. Mas não foi um sonho comum. Eu logo percebi que, nele... via o mundo pelos seus olhos, Jorge. Uma cena de sua vida que nunca esteve em minhas memórias.

O garoto então novamente se lembrou do que Petruglia avisara... mestre e servo, após certo tempo de pacto, passariam a visualizar um os sonhos do outro. Apesar de se reprovar por isso, o jovem foi acometido de um calafrio. Não podia deixar de se sentir invadido por _Berserker_, esta tendo acesso livre a recordações que ele jamais desejara que outra pessoa conhecesse. Era algo inevitável, todavia, e precisaria aprender a lidar com aquilo. Só queria saber, ao menos, o que ela vira:

- E como foi esse sonho?

- Novamente pude me enxergar na pele de uma criança... sentada diante de um bonito jardim, ao lado de um homem que julguei ser meu pai. No céu, em meio às estrelas, uma bonita lua podia ser admirada... E eu, sendo o pequeno menino, questionei ao indivíduo mais velho sobre o astro, mais precisamente a respeito do que estava desenhado nele...

A lembrança de quando, ainda na infância, indagara ao pai Adalberto sobre a suposta figura de São Jorge no disco lunar. Uma cena marcante, mesmo não conseguindo nela ver grande importância. Agora Hipólita também possuía dela ciência, um fragmento daquilo que compunha o que seu mestre era hoje. Ao menos ela não vira nada vergonhoso ou constrangedor. Na verdade... o rapaz estava até satisfeito pela amazona ter tido contato com uma visão que muito correspondia ao que ele sentia naqueles dias: a ânsia em mostrar ao pai ser capaz de conseguir o Cálice Sagrado.

- Vamos! – exclamou Jorge, dando as costas para a serva e já prosseguindo pela ladeira.

Sem voltar a falar, _Berserker_ acompanhou-o em direção à colina da família Petruglia.

Subiram pela elevação, o trajeto não os cansando tanto quanto antes. Talvez, devido a já terem visitado Daniela várias vezes durante a semana que passara, estivessem ficando acostumados ao percurso. Como fora previamente definido, passariam em frente à residência da maga para averiguarem como se encontravam as coisas. Assim tomaram a rua repleta de árvores em que se situava a mansão, aos poucos o asfalto revelando as crateras e marcas decorrentes da batalha na noite anterior. A prefeitura ai colocara cavaletes e cones impedindo a passagem de carros – principalmente no trecho mais avariado da via, onde Rolando fora atingido pelas flechas de Robin Hood. Jorge também percebera um constante tráfego de viaturas da polícia pelas redondezas – o que o fez se perguntar acerca da história que teria sido contada para encobrir a luta entre os servos.

Chegaram, finalmente, à casa de Petruglia, passando diante de seu muro pela calçada e esticando os pescoços para visualizarem a fachada e o jardim. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, nenhum som sequer provindo das dependências da morada. Ou a professora já se recolhera, ou saíra... apesar de o jovem mestre não descartar completamente a terrível possibilidade de a idosa ter sido atacada, encontrando-se agora, talvez, morta.

- Não estou gostando disto... – murmurou Jorge, detendo-se em frente ao portão recém-consertado.

- Não se preocupe, creio que ela está bem – afirmou Hipólita, olhando para a residência ao lado do rapaz. – Sinto uma presença mágica... Acredito que só possa ser Daniela.

_Berserker_ parecia ter razão, e Petruglia por certo queria apenas ficar sozinha. O calouro não sabia se ela deixara intencionalmente de atender ao telefone mais cedo, porém começava a achar que aquilo não era muito de sua conta – embora a maga o houvesse ajudado tanto. Melhor seria permitir que ela mesma voltasse a contatá-lo quando achasse conveniente; e, durante aquela madrugada, Jorge tinha mais no que se focar. Não poderia deixar que uma preocupação excessiva em relação à idosa prejudicasse sua eventual luta contra _Archer_.

- Você está certa... – ele falou, botando-se novamente a andar. – Vamos!

Avançaram então pelo caminho, dobrando uma esquina.

Como os dois logo descobriram, a Avenida José da Silva era outro agitado ponto de encontro dos jovens francanos. Por sua extensão, desde a Estação até os arredores do Parque de Exposições, possuía vários bares, lanchonetes, restaurantes e outros estabelecimentos para aqueles que adoravam sair à noite. O som alto dos carros também era predominante, e por um momento Jorge perguntou-se se eles não teriam dado a volta na cidade e retornado à Alonso y Alonso. Ignorando seus desgostos, continuou com sua serva em direção à Cadeia Pública, o movimento aos poucos reduzindo, assim como o barulho e o trânsito de veículos. E, por volta de uma da manhã, eles atingiram seu objetivo, parando diante do quarteirão da prisão.

O prédio não era exatamente ao lado da avenida. Era dela separado por uma pequena quadra, remetendo a uma praça, que possuía um campo de futebol de terra, as duas traves brancas sem rede em suas extremidades se assemelhando a arcos ósseos inseridos solitários na soturna madrugada. Atrás dele, separado por uma estreita rua, já se impunha o muro do centro de detenção provisória, mais se assemelhando a um mini-presídio. A cor cinza predominava na construção, que possuía quatro torres de guarda, uma em cada canto da muralha. Uma silhueta escura e amedrontadora em meio à noite – que aos recém-chegados mais parecia um monstro adormecido capaz de acordar com o menor ruído; principalmente considerando a ansiedade que sentiam em se aproximar. Qualquer movimento mal-pensado poderia levar a uma cruel derrota.

- Você sente algo, _Berserker_? – indagou o garoto, ainda imóvel com a amazona numa esquina próxima ao lugar.

- Sim, Jorge... – ela respondeu concentrada, olhos fixos no prédio da cadeia. – A mesma presença de ontem... _Archer_.

Então Robin se encontrava mesmo ali, não os havendo ludibriado. Restava saber se aquilo era ou não uma armadilha. Seria uma vantagem se conseguissem atrair seu alvo para fora dos muros da prisão, porém as chances eram ínfimas... Um servo não abandonaria o terreno no qual possuía vantagem, ainda mais sendo o esconderijo de seu mestre. O rapaz pôs-se a refletir acerca de como chegariam mais perto...

Foi quando, subitamente, o corpo de Jorge acabou impelido com força para trás, seu mundo girando em adrenalina enquanto ouvia Hipólita gritar:

- Cuidado, recue!

Depois de recobrar o equilíbrio em seus pés, por pouco não tropeçando num dos desníveis da calçada, o calouro da Unesp conseguiu novamente olhar para diante de si, seu coração acelerando com cada novo elemento da cena: Hipólita, pouco à frente, mantinha o corpo tenso numa posição defensiva, braços abertos como se servissem de escudo a seu mestre, espada de pedra firme em sua mão direita. Poucos metros adiante, junto ao meio-fio, havia algo cravado no asfalto, tornando-o estranhamente fumegante enquanto liberava, sob a luz alva de um poste, fino fio de fumaça. Um projétil poderoso e mágico, pelo visto – assim como os que Robin Hood demonstrara possuir anteriormente. Tanto Jorge quanto _Berserker_ se aproximaram, cautelosos, para examinar o objeto. Tratava-se mesmo de uma seta, sua ponta enterrada alguns bons centímetros na superfície de piche. Em seu cabo existia algo como um pequeno pedaço de papel enrolado, constituindo provável mensagem entregue à moda antiga. Após se certificar de que não sofreria qualquer tipo de dano fazendo-o, o garoto abaixou-se e retirou da flecha o pequeno bilhete. Abriu-o em seguida em suas mãos, para que ele e também Hipólita conseguissem lê-lo:

_Avancem até a face da muralha de frente para a avenida. A entrada estará assim garantida._

_ R._

"R"? Jorge não sabia dizer bem, mas alguma memória remota em sua mente lhe dizia ser aquela uma letra bem intrigante...

A letra da mensagem era bonita e detalhada, com curvas e leveza características de uma escrita a bico de pena. Por certo fora mesmo redigida pelo servo, e enviada aos forasteiros ou como mera provocação, ou como isca para uma cilada.

Ficava mais e mais difícil decidir o que fazer...

De qualquer modo, o mestre de _Berserker_ não era um poço de paciência. Desejava decidir logo aquela disputa, e ficar se perdendo entre incontáveis receios e riscos não o levaria a lugar algum. Se alguém está na chuva é para se molhar, como já dizia o velho ditado. Escolhe, assim, seguir a instrução do inimigo. Talvez este quisesse mesmo uma luta dentro de seu domínio, o que lhe seria favorável, mas não se tratando de nenhuma armadilha ou emboscada. Jorge começava a se julgar paranóico demais, e isso acabaria por travá-lo naquela guerra. Se quisesse mesmo conquistar o Graal para Hipólita e mostrar seu valor ao pai, não poderia deixar que o temor o imobilizasse.

- Vamos ver o que esse cara quer... – ele por fim disse à serva, pondo-se a atravessar a rua e o campo de futebol até a seção do muro indicada por _Archer_.

A guerreira seguiu-o, no fundo também ansiando para que tudo aquilo terminasse logo. A brisa gelada daquela madrugada voltou a fustigá-los, como o prenúncio de uma situação que faria sentirem frio em seus próprios ossos. A passos lentos, venceram a distância até a muralha... e logo notaram algo inesperado: havia uma escada de cordas nela pendurada, jogada por cima do topo. Uma facilidade de Robin – ou seu mestre – para que ganhassem o interior da cadeia. No entanto... não haveria sentinelas nas torres?

Ignorando tal questão, os dois colocaram-se a subir. Enquanto Hipólita demonstrava maior prática na escalada, agarrando rapidamente os improvisados degraus, Jorge temia cair a qualquer momento, nunca tendo feito coisa parecida. Só o mero pensamento de imaginar estarem invadindo uma prisão para lutar com um mago e o espírito heróico de um herói medieval, porém, fez com que se desse conta de que fizera coisas inimagináveis à maioria dos seres humanos ao longo daquela semana. Poderia sentir-se, de certa forma, privilegiado...

- Ou não... – murmurou consigo mesmo, terminando de se esforçar acima.

Eles chegaram ao topo, _Berserker_ olhando atenta para dentro da construção. Esta possuía dois pátios internos separados entre si, e os recém-chegados estavam à beira de um deles. O mestre olhou rapidamente para as guaritas mais próximas, imersas em escuridão... e não viu guarda algum. Havia algo de muito errado ali, aparentemente.

Ambos os espaços, aparentemente, também se encontravam vazios, nenhum som vindo da prisão inteira. Jorge, nesse momento, ponderou de forma séria se aquilo não seria mesmo uma armadilha. Sem aguardar seu comando, Hipólita saltou para o pátio do qual estavam mais próximos, atingindo de pé, com perfeição, o solo de concreto. Aterrissou numa pose abaixada, em seguida se levantando e olhando ao redor em busca de alguma ameaça. Agitou de forma nervosa a espada por alguns instantes, até olhar para o muro e falar a seu mestre, num tom inexpressivo:

- Salte.

Jorge se curvou um pouco para frente, certo de que não ouvira bem, e indagou:

- O que disse?

- Salte. Não se ferirá.

Ela falava mesmo sério? Para um humano normal, pular daquela altura resultaria em graves fraturas ou, no pior dos casos, morte. Ele não possuía a resistência de um servo, mas... talvez também não pudesse ser chamado de "humano normal". Era um mestre na Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, afinal de contas – ainda que não fosse um mago. Convinha confiar em Hipólita.

Fechando os olhos e sentindo seu sangue ferver, Jorge saltou...

Somente para ser agarrado pelos fortes braços da amazona, que permaneceu segurando-o deitado. Uma cena inversa à maioria das histórias de "herói e mocinha" existentes... e um pouco embaraçosa para o garoto, não podia negar.

- H-Hipólita... – gaguejou o jovem, desconcertado. – Será que você poderia... me colocar no chão?

- Oh sim, perdoe-me!

Manifestando mais uma vez um vigor sobre-humano, _Berserker_ moveu seus membros para colocar Jorge de pé sobre o pátio. Bem, ao menos a gentil guerreira aparara sua queda...

Tranqüilizando-se, o rapaz também pôde, então, examinar o ambiente.

O cenário correspondia ao típico de uma cadeia – ainda que o jovem jamais houvesse estado em uma. O pátio era cercado por diversas entradas vedadas com barras de ferro, atrás das quais se visualizava corredores e celas. Junto a algumas, os presos haviam improvisado varais onde penduravam suas peças de roupa, inclusive íntimas. O panorama geral era de certa desorganização e sujeira, o chão implorando para ser varrido enquanto as celas exibiam uma profusão de vestes, objetos diversos e até... pés humanos, pertencendo aos detentos que acabavam pendendo para fora dos cubículos, ao deitarem.

- A presença está crescendo... – alertou a amazona, sempre atenta aos arredores.

Foi nesse momento que Jorge percebeu... _Todos_, dentro das celas, aparentemente viam-se deitados... Aproximou-se com Hipólita para examinar melhor. De fato, os criminosos ali encarcerados estavam imersos em sono profundo – felizmente sem indícios de houverem sido mortos ou coisa parecida, pois ainda respiravam. O problema era que, pelas posições desconfortáveis e bruscas em que muitos se achavam, era de se crer que aquele sono não era natural, mas induzido. Provavelmente por magia.

Nisso, _Berserker_ cutucou seu mestre, apontando para o sombrio canto de um corredor. Nele jazia sentado, com as costas apoiadas nas grades, um homem usando uniforme da polícia – certamente carcereiro – também dormindo quase em hibernação. Pelo visto, a área inteira da cadeia fora afetada pelo suposto encantamento. _Archer_ queria mesmo que o combate se mantivesse longe de olhos indesejados...

- Então vocês vieram mesmo, seus matreiros! – exclamou uma voz masculina, com sotaque inglês, vinda do meio do pátio.

Jorge e Hipólita se viraram. Dois vultos haviam surgido no centro do local, não tendo havido indício algum deles antes. O primeiro era bem familiar: manto e capuz verdes enegrecidos pela penumbra, porte altivo, cavanhaque e fios de cabelo dourado em seu rosto... Robin Hood que, sorrindo, apontava seu majestoso arco, munido de três flechas, para os invasores. Ao seu lado, viram figura que apenas o estudante identificou: cabelo loiro comprido e fino, camisa cinza, calça desfiada, tênis... trazia o rosto branco sujo desta vez, e um toco de cigarro à boca, além de estar sem sua jaqueta... porém era mesmo ele. O suposto assassino da irmã de Ravena Piemonte, o bandido que Jorge vira ser preso logo que chegou a Franca... o mestre de _Archer_, como agora confirmava.

Sentiu medo. Sim, medo. Achou-se incrivelmente surpreso por sua hipótese ter se mostrado verdadeira, já que até então subestimara sua própria capacidade dedutiva, crendo que tomara meras coincidências como ligações. Mas, ao final, mostrava-se mesmo certo. E não podia demonstrar insegurança diante dos inimigos. Enquanto _Berserker_ preparou-se numa postura defensiva, pronta para lançar-se contra os oponentes, o garoto provocou-os:

- Então, o ladrão é servo de um ladrão!

Em resposta, Robin Hood deu uma risada debochada. Abaixou o arco ligeiramente – disposto a dialogar antes de partir para o ataque – e replicou:

- Sinto-me contente por terem aceitado meu convite. Considerem-se em casa, apesar do ambiente um tanto hostil. Espero que tenham achado no mínimo interessante a escada de cordas. Eu e meu mestre a encontramos dentro de uma das celas, provavelmente tendo tomado parte no plano de fuga de algum dos detentos. Acabou sendo usada para recepcioná-los.

- O que vocês fizeram com os prisioneiros? – inquiriu Hipólita.

- Um feitiço de sono bastante eficiente. Eles acordarão pela manhã. Até lá teremos tempo mais que suficiente para resolvermos esta disputa.

O mestre de _Archer_ ainda não havia se manifestado, permanecendo a fitar calado, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, os intrusos. Em sua tensão, Jorge passou a observar mais atentamente o suposto mago. Apesar da raiva em relação à figura nublar um pouco seus sentidos, notou sobre ela algumas coisas estranhas... A camisa cobrindo-lhe o tronco, por algum motivo, parecia mais apertada que o normal, como se comprimisse algum tipo de volume embaixo de si... e os traços do rosto e dos membros – principalmente das mãos – apesar de se encontrarem sujos e embrutecidos, não combinavam tanto com os de um homem.

Será que...

- Esta será uma luta admirável – falou finalmente o mestre, demonstrando possuir uma voz que intensificava as suspeitas do estudante, seu tom não correspondendo plenamente nem a um homem e nem a uma mulher. – Uma das maiores guerreiras da Antigüidade contra o mais conhecido arqueiro da Idade Média. Quem se mostrará melhor?

Aquilo era bastante esquisito, o caráter andrógeno daquele inimigo não sendo algo esperado por Jorge. Era sabido que, numa cadeia pública como aquela, não era exigido dos presos que se despissem ou qualquer coisa parecida. Desse modo, uma mulher, disfarçando-se bem como naquele caso, poderia sim se passar por homem – como de fato fizera, enganando o jovem e sua serva até o momento. Mas, mais importante que determinar o sexo ou o nome daquele indivíduo, era atentar para Robin, que tornou a erguer seu arco... A batalha estava por começar.

_Archer_ riu. Não agora de deboche, e sim um riso remetendo a superioridade, talvez até presunção. Num piscar de olhos, fazendo uso da velocidade superior característica dos servos daquela guerra, lançou as três setas que mantinha na arma... na direção de Jorge.

Aturdido, o rapaz conseguiu ver com clareza apenas três pontos luminosos, no formato de pontas, rumando para si, e fechou os olhos... acreditando que sua morte seria inevitável. Porém, para sua surpresa e alívio, ouviu o som de um choque no ar, tornando a enxergar. Visualizou um breve brilho diante de si, os projéteis mágicos consumidos em pequenas explosões... ao serem bloqueados pela espada de _Berserker_, que foi rápida em saltar para diante do mestre e protegê-lo. Mantinha-se agora em defesa logo à frente do garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que a confusa visão deste percebia o mestre inimigo recuar alguns passos pelo pátio, assim como uma veloz aproximação de Robin...

- Cuidado! – o estudante procurou alertar sua serva.

Era certo que _Archer_ atacara primeiro Jorge para justamente fazer com que a amazona o protegesse, distraindo-a e assim criando tempo para sua verdadeira ofensiva. Um movimento inteligente, agora consolidado em seu avanço com uma pequena espada numa das mãos. Do mesmo modo como a lenda dizia e o calouro previra, o arqueiro inglês era sim também muito habilidoso com um sabre.

As duas armas, de pedra e metal, colidiram-se, propagando faíscas ao redor. Logo em seguida Hipólita repeliu o ataque com um pesado golpe de sua espada, o qual, apesar de não atingir o corpo do adversário, serviu para afastá-lo ao menos um pouco. Seguiu investindo, movendo a lâmina rochosa pelo ar com maestria; e Robin, sabendo que não poderia conter tamanha força diretamente, saltava para trás ou de lado a cada tentativa da inimiga, recuando em círculos pelo pátio e empreendendo uma ou outra vã ofensiva com sua espada quando a guerreira abria guarda.

Por durante quase um minuto, um servo não atingiu o outro, envolvidos numa dança belicosa que, apesar de não resultar em ferimentos para nenhum dos lados, aparentava ser conduzida habilmente por _Archer_. O sorriso em seu semblante demonstrava que, até o momento, ele não perdera o controle da situação em momento algum.

Agitado, Jorge, acompanhando para lá e para cá os movimentos de _Berserker_ a poucos metros de distância, tentava imaginar o que o oponente estaria tramando...

- Hércules usava um arco também, não é? – exclamou o arqueiro em dado momento. – Foi usando-o que ele a matou?

_Não! Que diabos você está fazendo, seu idiota?_

Nervoso, o mestre de _Berserker_ constatou que o adversário visava justamente enfurecer Hipólita, vendo nisso uma vantagem para si. E, visando esse objetivo, provocava-a lembrando-a de seu fatídico passado. Pelo visto, Jorge não fora o único a pesquisar mais a respeito dos espíritos heróicos...

- _Berserker_, não o escute! – o rapaz procurava reparar o que Robin fizera.

Mas o esforço se mostrava inútil. Com o brilho vermelho de antes voltando a dominar seus olhos, a amazona intensificou seus golpes contra _Archer_, urrando em fúria. O inimigo, todavia, continuava se desviando dos ataques graças à sua superior agilidade. E o maldito sorriso não abandonava sua face!

Fragmentos de concreto voavam a cada golpe de Hipólita que atingia o chão, gerando pequenas crateras em estrondos. O mestre de Robin se afastara ainda mais, quase sendo engolido pelas sombras da área coberta perto das celas. Pelo jeito, tinha pleno conhecimento da estratégia de seu servo e queria se proteger. Tentando delinear o que o arqueiro preparara, Jorge se deu conta: a verdadeira armadilha viria agora.

- Você se apegou mesmo a esse menino? – _Archer_ tornou a provocá-la. – É apenas uma questão de tempo até ele traí-la, como todos os outros homens de sua vida fizeram!

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, _Berserker_! – quase desesperado, o mestre da amazona procurava evitar que ela se tornasse incontrolável... apesar da promessa que fizera de frear seus impulsos.

Mas era em vão. Com seus olhos cada vez mais dominados pelo tom rubro e movimentos tornando-se incrivelmente violentos, Hipólita entrava novamente numa fúria destruidora. Varria o ar com sua espada em busca do corpo do arqueiro, visando dilacerá-lo, parti-lo em pedaços... No entanto, o astuto Robin Hood continuava se esquivando sem muita dificuldade, tudo aparentando correr como pensara. E isso apenas aumentava o temor de Jorge, que seguia gritando:

- Recue! Ele está tramando algo! Volte, _Berserker_!

O rapaz sentiu-se desnorteado ao perceber que nada do que fizesse teria efeito: sua serva tornara-se surda a seus apelos. Constatou então que teria de utilizar um feitiço de comando... mas para isso aguardaria mais alguns instantes. Era um recurso muito valioso a ser desperdiçado; e perder mais um, havendo ainda tantos mestres e servos a serem enfrentados, assinalava o caminho até a derrota. Hipólita continuou investindo contra o adversário, este ainda desviando dos poderosos golpes, até que o sorriso finalmente sumiu de seu rosto. Ao que parecia, cansara-se de brincar de cão e gato com aquela guerreira. Num ágil impulso, saltou de costas e, vencendo vários metros de altura girando no ar, foi parar em cima do muro que cercava o pátio, de frente para a enfurecida _Berserker_ e seu mestre. Demonstrou, com aquilo, que poderia ter deixado a batalha no momento que bem entendesse.

- Esta luta preliminar se mostrou um bom aquecimento – falou _Archer_, altivo como sempre. – E através dela pude comprovar minhas suspeitas: você não é um servo a ser subestimado, Rainha das Amazonas. No entanto, eu possuo minhas cartas na manga...

Dizendo isso, deu uma breve risada enquanto retirava a capa verde que cobria boa parte de seu corpo... atirando-a para fora da prisão. Revelou, dessa maneira, sua verdadeira vestimenta: o tronco era coberto por uma espécie de camisão também esverdeado, mangas largas e um tanto estufadas, lembrando a Jorge um tipo de traje que muito já vira em filmes medievais. A região do tórax era semi-visível através de uma fenda emendada com pequenas tranças, o definido peitoral do herói perceptível atrás destas. Compridas manoplas de couro cobriam-lhe as mãos, a cintura estando cingida por um discreto cinto onde se enxergava a bainha de uma adaga. As calças também verdes portavam joelheiras na mesma cor das surradas botas marrons. A cabeça, agora descoberta, revelava em sua totalidade o curto cabelo loiro do arqueiro, assim como seu discreto cavanhaque e um par de brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda. Sem que os invasores houvessem no mínimo conseguido perceber a ação, Robin guardara sua espada para apanhar novamente o arco, retraindo a corda para nela inserir cinco flechas. Apontou-as aos inimigos enquanto exclamava, zombeteiro:

- Até o Xerife de Nottingham era menos tolo!

E, no último instante, ao invés de disparar as setas rumo aos oponentes... lançou-as para cima, na direção do céu estrelado.

Jorge viu petrificado os projéteis luminosos subirem zunindo, como fogos de artifício... mas, a julgar melhor por sua trajetória, mais se assemelhavam a morteiros. Após ascenderem consideravelmente sobre o pátio da cadeia, passaram a cair de início de forma lenta, sua velocidade então se intensificando conforme se aproximavam assoviando do solo... e, com seu corpo tremendo, o mestre de _Berserker_ constatou que cada flecha começou a se dividir em duas, três, quatro, cinco... até comporem uma chuva de pontas luminosas prestes a se chocar contra o chão, ou o que quer que nele estivesse.

- Hipólita! – o estudante berrou, não se importando em usar o verdadeiro nome da serva, pois o adversário demonstrava já conhecê-lo. – Busque abrigo, rápido!

O agitado rapaz olhou uma última vez para a amazona, que urrava imóvel no centro do pátio com a cabeça voltada para cima e sua espada erguida numa posição de defesa sobre si, antes de seguir correndo até uma das áreas cobertas em torno do espaço. O silvo das flechas mágicas em queda só aumentou, Jorge sentindo que seu coração explodiria de tanto bater... e por fim se jogou em direção às grades das celas, caindo de barriga para o solo...

_KABOOOOOOM!_

O estrondo foi medonho, avassalador. O calouro percebeu que seus ouvidos haviam ficado surdos, tomados por longo zunido que parecia interminável. Suas narinas notaram forte cheiro de queimado. Ralara a barriga com o pouso imperfeito no solo de concreto, mas isso era o de menos. Tentou se levantar, porém uma crescente ardência em suas costas impediu-o – a mesma logo se convertendo em dor. Uma pontada profunda, revelando a existência de um objeto estranho fincado consideráveis centímetros em sua carne.

Jorge gemeu... e, procurando vencer suas fraquezas, estendeu um dos braços até as costas... conseguindo tatear uma seta nelas enterrada. Seu cabo fervia como fogo, a pele da palma de sua mão sendo ligeiramente queimada ao tocá-la. Porém, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos... puxou-a de uma só vez.

- Ahhhhhh!

A dor se tornou mais intensa por alguns segundos, para então diminuir consideravelmente. Sentiu sangue a lhe verter através da ferida aberta, mas agora conseguia colocar-se de pé. Assim o fez, apoiando um dos braços no chão para se levantar. Uma fisgada no ferimento abalou-o, mas pôde manter o equilíbrio sobre as pernas... voltando-se a seguir para o local mais afetado dos arredores...

O pátio da cadeia era agora um inferno fumegante. Fumaça subia das incontáveis pequenas crateras abertas pelo impacto das flechas; o calor que delas emanava aos poucos se dissipando. Alguns pilares e paredes apresentavam rachaduras decorrentes das explosões, até mesmo pedaços inteiros faltando. No alto do muro, _Archer_ mantinha-se em pose imponente, apontando o arco para baixo; e seu mestre andrógeno, ainda semi-oculto nas sombras, observava tudo em seu abrigo do lado oposto ao que Jorge se encontrava.

Aos poucos a poeira baixou, os ansiosos olhos do aluno da Unesp buscando entre a destruição uma silhueta conhecida... e foi tomado por imenso alívio ao identificá-la.

No meio do pátio, Hipólita mantinha-se em pé, seu corpo sem qualquer arranhão protegido por sua grande espada... uma pequena área circular ao redor de si estando igualmente intacta e apresentando esqueletos quebrados de flechas.

O cinturão de Ares mais uma vez a resguardara.

- Como eu previ... – murmurou Robin Hood, coçando o queixo. – Mas isso não será problema!

Cerrando os dentes, o arqueiro retirou de sua aljava uma seta diferente das anteriores: ao contrário destas, que em sua base eram feitas de madeira, a nova flecha possuía brilho cinzento, e ao menos sua ponta parecia realmente ter sido esculpida em prata. Enquanto o servo fazia mira, fechando um dos olhos, Jorge tratou de gritar, notando mais uma vez o perigo:

- _Berserker_, saia daí!

Esforço inútil, novamente: numa explosão de _prana_, Hipólita, no auge da fúria, tomou impulso em direção ao muro em cujo topo se encontrava _Archer_, espada brandida de forma a fazer crer que ela derrubaria a estrutura toda para trazer ao pátio o inacessível inimigo. Possuía força suficiente para isso. Todavia, Robin foi mais ágil e, quando a adversária se encontrava a poucos metros da base da muralha, disparou o projétil.

O mestre da guerreira já aguardava, de certa forma, o que veio depois: ignorando a proteção divina de _Berserker_, a seta prateada atingiu em cheio seu busto, impelindo-a para trás em meio a um urro de dor. Sangue jorrou em finos jatos do peito da serva, manchando sua pele e suas vestes. Com um aperto no coração, seu mestre ignorou a ferida que sofrera há pouco e desatou a correr em direção à heroína, cruzando o pátio. Ela simplesmente não percebeu a aproximação de Jorge, continuando a quase rosnar enquanto mantinha seus olhos vermelhos voltados para o odioso oponente. Este fez questão de esclarecer:

- Como pensei, uma flecha que pertenceu a algo inumano em vida é sim capaz de vencer esse escudo do qual sua serva tira vantagem!

- O que quer dizer? – bradou o enraivecido estudante, alternando sua visão entre a amazona ferida e o arqueiro falastrão.

- Esta seta pertenceu a Herne, o Caçador. Uma antiga divindade pagã dos celtas com chifres em sua cabeça, que vagava em seu cavalo pelas florestas de minha terra. Certa vez, o Xerife de Nottingham organizou um torneio de arco e flecha com a esperança de conseguir me prender. Eu, no entanto, descobri seu esquema de antemão e participei da competição disfarçado, vindo a vencer. O prêmio foi uma aljava cheia de flechas de pontas de ouro e prata, que antes haviam pertencido a Herne. Alguns dizem que o Caçador era apenas um fantasma, outros que era realmente o deus das lendas... De qualquer modo, as setas que usava parecem realmente eficazes contra os encantamentos dos deuses antigos.

Nada bom. Nada bom mesmo. E a situação se complicou ainda mais quando Robin inseriu cinco flechas, de pontas douradas e prateadas, em seu arco, apontando-as para Hipólita... que permanecia estática no pátio!

Não havia mais como evitar. Erguendo um dos braços, Jorge concentrou-se. Usaria mais um feitiço de comando.

- _Berserker_, recue, agora!

Sentiu a parte de trás de sua mão direita arder, um leve brilho a tomando momentaneamente... E, quando a olhou, a segunda marca representando os feitiços de comando havia desaparecido. Restava, agora, apenas um.

Tornou a fitar a guerreira. Esta, relaxando os músculos de forma súbita e abaixando sua espada, deu ágil salto para trás...

Escapando das flechas de _Archer_, que acabaram sendo enterradas no solo.

Só então Jorge pôde fitar novamente o rosto de sua serva: a luz rubra em seus olhos desaparecera, assim como sua fúria. Mantinha-se de pé, ofegante, por certo tentando assimilar o que ocorrera até aquele momento.

- Cuidado! – seu mestre bradou mais uma vez.

Agora atenta e racional, Hipólita pulou para o lado, esquivando-se de mais uma saraivada de setas mágicas. No entanto, não poderia permanecer exposta naquele pátio. Seria assim, cedo ou tarde, novamente atingida – o ferimento no tórax prejudicando seus movimentos de forma nítida.

- Por que não desce e luta como homem? – exclamou o garoto num dado momento, na esperança de apelar para a cordialidade de Robin com o intuito de fazê-lo descer do muro.

- Isto não tem nada a ver com honra ou bravura, meu caro – sorriu o servo. – Minha especialidade em combate é esta, e é justo eu fazer uso dela. Nada mais.

Mais flechas de ouro e prata foram disparadas, desta vez cravando-se no chão a poucos centímetros dos pés da amazona. _Berserker_ continuava evitando os ataques como podia, mas seu cansaço e dor eram perceptíveis, além de o calor do momento parecer contribuir para que entrasse novamente em fúria. Não havia como vencer aquele confronto daquela maneira.

Esticando a corda do arco, Robin preparava-se para nova investida, mirando o ventre da oponente... quando, de súbito, um som familiar ecoou pela noite:

_FFFFFFUUUUUUÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNN!_

Os olhos dos quatro até então presentes, com seus ouvidos latejando, se voltaram para outro segmento do muro em torno do pátio... avistando, acima da estrutura, a inconfundível figura de um cavaleiro trajando armadura prateada, empunhando numa mão bela espada enquanto na outra trazia uma corneta feita de chifre de unicórnio.

- Rolando... – murmurou Jorge em voz baixa.

O cavaleiro franco caminhou pelo topo da muralha durante alguns segundos, sua visão se alternando entre todos, inclusive o esquivo mestre de _Archer_. Sua face possuía expressão presunçosa, um meio sorriso fixo em seus lábios como se fosse se converter numa risada de deboche a qualquer instante. Deteve-se então, sua veste de combate emitindo um estalo metálico, e falou:

- _Bonsoir_. Eis que me deparo novamente com suas figuras... mas agora sou eu aquele a intervir na luta.

- O que o traz aqui, cão francês? – inquiriu Robin, voltando sua cabeça para o recém-chegado, mas mantendo o arco ainda apontado para Hipólita. – Também veio me prestar uma visita?

- É dever de um cavaleiro livrar as florestas e bosques de vícios como você, ladino.

- Ora, que fala hostil. Acredito que, em vida, poderíamos ter lutado do mesmo lado se houvéssemos convivido no mesmo lugar, numa mesma época. Agora, porém, a disputa pelo Cálice Sagrado nos coloca um contra o outro, sobrinho de Carlos Magno. Peço apenas que aguarde um pouco. Lutarei com você assim que terminar com esta amazona.

- Aí que você se engana, meu caro.

Dizendo isso, _Saber_ passou a brandir a Durandal de maneira ameaçadora na direção do inimigo. Seu corpo estremeceu ligeiramente, por certo devido aos ferimentos que ainda não haviam se curado por completo. Isso, entretanto, parecia longe de impedi-lo. Afastou um dos pés, colocando-se em posição de luta. Robin, no entanto, continuou mirando para _Berserker_ no pátio, enquanto perguntava sem perder a calma habitual:

- Pode se explicar?

- Já não se lembra, ó pérfido? Da última vez em que nos encontramos, me humilhaste no momento em que venceria a Rainha das Amazonas em combate. Um cavaleiro do grande imperador Carlos Magno não pode aceitar esse tipo de atentado contra sua honra, manifestado num sórdido ataque traiçoeiro. E, apesar de ela constituir uma adversária, tal afronta ocorreu na frente de uma dama. Devo, agora, limpar meu nome retribuindo essa injúria!

- Cavaleiros, cavaleiros... – resmungou o arqueiro em tom de tédio. – A mim já bastava o rei Ricardo...

- Constato, igualmente, que _Berserker_ está ferida. Pois bem. Já lutou com ela o bastante. Agora chegou a vez de provares de minha lâmina!

Rolando aparentava mesmo grande decisão. Ele não sairia dali antes de ter sua revanche para com _Archer_. Jorge, com pontadas em suas costas e a preocupação em relação à sua serva só aumentando, concluiu que aquela era a brecha perfeita para fugirem. Suspirou. Cometera, aquela noite, o erro de subestimar seu oponente. Naquele momento uma retirada estratégica mostrava-se necessária, ou acabariam morrendo ali, cedo ou tarde: fosse pelas impetuosas flechas de Robin Hood, ou pela espada sagrada do paladino francês.

- Hipólita... – o estudante chamou-a, já se preparando para escapar dali.

Foi quando, subitamente, _Saber_ saltou de onde estava, transpondo uma parte do pátio em seu impulso e deixando atrás de si efêmero rastro de energia mágica. Aterrissou de pé, com perfeição, no mesmo segmento do muro em que se encontrava _Archer_. Este, veloz, guardou o arco e apanhou sua espada curta, preparando-se para o confronto direto com seu desafiante.

- _Berserker_, vamos embora daqui! – Jorge gritou à serva.

No mesmo instante em que a guerreira virou a cabeça para trás, fitando seu mestre com indecisão, Rolando e Robin começaram a se digladiar, o som de metal em choque tilintando em seus ouvidos e as faíscas iluminando os arredores. Era o início de uma batalha que, por certo, levaria algum tempo e terminaria com a eliminação de um deles. Uma batalha explosiva. E Hipólita estava hesitando em sair dali.

- Vamos embora! – seu mestre insistiu.

Ela continuou fitando-o com um olhar incerto... até que, franzindo as sobrancelhas, percebeu sua camiseta ensopada de sangue e rasgada às costas. Ignorando a dor da flecha ainda cravada em seus seios, apressou-se até o rapaz, amparando-o.

- Jorge, você foi ferido!

- Não se preocupe, estou bem...

Foi então que, com a intensidade do momento passando, o corpo do jovem finalmente sucumbiu aos efeitos do sangramento e do cansaço: suas pernas bambearam, seu tronco desfaleceu... e, se não fosse segurado por _Berserker_, teria ido de encontro ao chão. A ponto de perder a consciência, sentiu-se apenas ser deitado e erguido nos braços da amazona, assim como quando ela aparara sua queda ao chegarem à cadeia. Ao perceber que a serva começava a correr levando-o dali, ouviu os sons da batalha entre os inimigos se distanciando... e seus sentidos finalmente foram perdidos...

* * *

Ele podia perceber o vento batendo contra seu rosto, a madrugada tendo se tornado repentinamente fria. Ainda não conseguia pensar ou enxergar com clareza, seu cérebro assimilando apenas impressões difusas e borrões. Sentia, no entanto, o calor do corpo daquela que o carregava nos braços... _Berserker_. Aquela reconfortante sensação o aquecia e ao mesmo tempo o aliviava. Estava a salvo. Ou melhor, estavam a salvo.

Viu, embaçada, uma flecha enterrada no peito de sua serva. Queria ajudá-la, livrá-la da dor, arrancar dela aquele artefato perfurante que tanto a devia estar fazendo sofrer... mas não tinha forças. Era, até que as recuperasse, dependente por completo do esforço da amazona. E, para garantir-lhe segurança, Hipólita parecia estar fazendo bem mais do que podia.

Luzes de postes passavam velozes e inatingíveis como vagalumes. As estrelas no firmamento, pequeninos pontos brilhantes, ganhavam caudas de cometa devido a se deslocarem tão rápido pela visão opaca do garoto. O movimento forçado e sobre-humano empreendido pela serva poderia normalmente lhe causar enjôo ou algum tipo de desconforto, mas a paz em seu espírito era incomparável. Poucas vezes na vida se sentira como naquele momento...

Agora, ela era a mestre e ele, o servo.

- Jorge, como se sente? – _Berserker_ perguntou em certo instante.

- E-estou bem... – o calouro balbuciou, ainda semi-inconsciente. – O-obrigado...

- Poupe suas energias. Eu também dependo delas. Já estamos descendo a colina.

O jovem perguntou-se se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Talvez estivesse dormindo em sua cama ainda, durante a noite do dia em que soubera ter passado no vestibular. A conversa na lanchonete a respeito do misticismo envolvendo Franca deveria tê-lo levado a sonhar com aquilo, uma visão longa e detalhada... Mas não. Era tudo realidade, ainda que aquela última semana de sua existência mais parecesse ter saído diretamente das páginas de um livro de fantasia. Ele vivenciava mesmo tudo aquilo. Melhor dizendo, _aprendia_ com tudo aquilo...

- Jorge... – Hipólita chamou-o novamente com uma voz um tanto sumida.

- Diga...

- Você não precisa me agradecer. Nunca.

Apesar da visão distorcida, o estudante pôde enxergar no rosto da amazona... um sorriso.

E, ao sabor do vento que atingia sua cabeça raspada de forma agradável, fechou os olhos...

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Ele só via árvores.

Para onde quer que olhasse, fitava apenas raízes, troncos e caules volumosos. Sequóias, carvalhos e macieiras se entrelaçavam. Faias e nogueiras pareciam montar espessas guardas em torno de não tão freqüentes pinheiros. Arbustos abundantes se estendiam aos pés das majestosas plantas e a folhagem destas era tão densa que mal permitiam a passagem dos raios de sol, inserindo a imensa floresta numa semi-penumbra. O chão coberto de folhas caídas gerava ruídos a quem quer que nele andasse, denunciando à vegetação haver ali alguém estranho. Pior ainda: fazendo o senhor daquele cenário ter conhecimento de que seu inimigo ali se encontrava.

Por isso Rolando procurou permanecer imóvel. Sua armadura de batalha já era barulhenta o suficiente por si só, então não desejava causar mais sons. O problema principal consistia em sua suspeita: imaginava que, de uma maneira ou de outra, seu maldito oponente já soubesse de sua exata posição naquele labirinto de arvoredo – afinal, fora ele aparentemente o responsável por trazê-lo até ali, sem qualquer explicação possível. Até então lutavam no pátio da prisão, _Saber_ levando certa vantagem... Quando, sem mais nem menos, fora parar ali. E o arqueiro desaparecera.

- Tenho meu próprio código de honra, por isso acredito que jamais compreenderei as normas da cavalaria...

O guerreiro franco assustou-se com a repentina fala de Robin Hood. Sim, a voz era inconfundível. Porém, não pôde terminar de onde vinha. Com a Durandal erguida, girou sobre os pés, vistoriando o alto das árvores, as sombras junto aos troncos, os arbustos... e nada viu. Absolutamente nada.

- Essa sua querela para comigo trouxe-o aqui ainda sem ter se recuperado dos ferimentos que lhe causei em nosso encontro anterior. Sinto em seu corpo espiritual uma enorme energia mágica, o que dá a entender ser seu mestre um mago poderoso... porém esta sua investida mostra-se ato digno da mais lamentável burrice.

Confuso e com seu coração acelerado, Rolando viu-se diante da terrível verdade: a voz de _Archer_ vinha de todos os lados, simultaneamente.

- Pergunto-me se houve ou não pressão de seu mestre para que me atacasse em tão pouco tempo. Saiba que procurar briga de modo desenfreado não é a melhor estratégia para se conseguir o tal Cálice Sagrado...

- O que você pode saber sobre o Graal, seu bandido? – desesperado, o cavaleiro franco descontrolou-se.

- Ah, é uma lenda antiga em minha terra. Canções e mais canções falam do heróico Arthur e seus cavaleiros procurando-o. Acredito que eles queriam encontrá-lo para a glória de Cristo e de Camelot, e blá blá blá. Eu já tenho outro objetivo, caso venha a obter tal peça.

- E o que alguém indigno como você poderia desejar ao Cálice, gatuno?

- Como você vai morrer mesmo, acho que não haverá problema se eu contar. Sendo invocado nesta época, percebi, para meu desgosto, que as coisas não mudaram muito desde o reinado de Ricardo Coração de Leão. Ou melhor, pioraram. Nunca houve tanta divisão entre ricos e pobres. Antes esta ocorria dentro de um mesmo reino, com os nobres explorando os camponeses. Hoje, nações inteiras, sendo mais abastadas, sugam as riquezas e o esforço de nações menos favorecidas. Tal exploração não ocorre nem mesmo dentro das antigas normas da guerra, em que existia honra, mas através das sombrias vias das transações com dinheiro. Nestes dias há cinco Joãos Sem Terra e dez Xerifes de Nottingham para cada um que existia em meu tempo. Governantes usam para seu bem próprio as reservas que deveriam garantir bem-estar ao povo. Grupos de poucas pessoas ajuntam para si tesouros que deveriam pertencer a milhões. Caso eu conquiste o Santo Graal, caro Rolando, pedirei a reordenação das coisas deste mundo. Os ricos terão de dividir seus bens com os pobres. Darei fim a essa abismal desigualdade.

- Um louco devaneio de um ladrão que se acha benfeitor...

- Que seja. Mas lutarei para alcançar minha meta.

_Saber_, constatando que o adversário realmente não pretendia se revelar, tentou apelar para seu caráter:

- Apareça, covarde! Pare de se ocultar nessas árvores e me enfrente num duelo justo!

- Sinto muito, mas isso não irá acontecer. Quero terminar logo com isto. Aliás, agora me parece claro que você veio atrás de mim mais por desejo de um mestre imaturo e apressado, do que por sua própria honra. Lamentável.

A voz de Robin se calou, transcorrendo então uma série de segundos de silêncio, os quais Rolando julgou os mais longos que já vivera... Até que veio o primeiro lance de dor.

Uma flecha, disparada de uma direção incógnita, perfurou-lhe o braço direito, fazendo-o soltar a espada. Gemeu, sangue escorrendo por sua armadura enquanto estendia a mão esquerda até o projétil, visando arrancá-lo de si...

E veio o segundo, atravessando justamente a palma da mesma, pouco abaixo dos dedos. Líquido vermelho voou agora sobre seu rosto pálido, o cavaleiro virando enfurecido para trás...

Somente para ter mais um par de setas cravadas em seu abdômen, dilacerando-lhe o estômago. Sangue desta vez lhe saiu pela boca, numa cuspida.

Fulminado, _Saber_ caiu de joelhos... ao mesmo tempo em que uma verdadeira nuvem de flechas, provenientes de todas as direções, era disparada contra si.

Perdendo as esperanças e apenas rogando a Deus para que aquilo acabasse de maneira rápida, Rolando foi cravejado pelas dezenas de setas, que romperam sua armadura como se fosse feita de papel. Seu corpo logo era uma massa disforme vermelha e cinza, os cabos dos projéteis pendendo para fora de si em tamanho número que sua carcaça mais se assemelhava a um porco-espinho. Após o insuperável ataque, a ausência de som voltou a predominar na estranha floresta... enquanto suas árvores, arbustos e o próprio chão de folhas começavam, repentinamente, a desvanecer...

O corpo do paladino permaneceu alguns segundos estirado no meio do pátio antes de finalmente também se desmaterializar, convertendo-se em pequenos pontos brilhantes que logo igualmente sumiram. _Archer_ encontrava-se de pé ao seu lado, arco ainda em mãos. Da penumbra que cercava o espaço, o estranho mestre de Robin Hood reapareceu, cigarro ainda na boca.

- Admirável – o indivíduo andrógeno falou numa voz que impossibilitava determinar seu gênero. – Deve ter gastado uma incrível quantidade de _prana_ com esse ataque.

- Nada que não possa ser reposto... – murmurou o arqueiro, guardando seu armamento às costas. – Ao menos aniquilamos um dos servos. Pena _Berserker_ e seu mestre terem fugido.

- É uma questão de tempo até reaparecerem. Descobrimos algo que consegue violar a proteção daquela guerreira. Meio caminho andado até a vitória. Só há um contratempo: nosso esconderijo foi descoberto. Não podemos mais permanecer aqui.

- Isso está longe de ser um problema – o servo sorriu astutamente. – Andei investigando a cidade... Sei de um lugar que nos servirá de forma perfeita!

Confiando em Robin, seu mestre também abriu um sorriso.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Jorge via luzes, sentia o vento, ouvia zunidos... sua visão indo e voltando em flashes, seu corpo dormente ora respondendo e ora ignorando seus comandos...

Quando deu por si, ainda era segurado pelos braços de Hipólita... ela tendo parado diante da fachada do prédio em que se situava a república. Haviam chegado. _Berserker_, em questão de pouquíssimos minutos, carregara-o da Cadeia Pública até ali.

- Como se sente? – ela indagou ao rapaz.

- Um pouco melhor, acredito... – respondeu ele, constatando que já podia se movimentar com mais precisão e o ferimento nas costas não doía tanto como antes.

Conseguindo agora enxergar melhor, o garoto notou em sua serva expressão de profundo cansaço. Encontrava-se tão ou mais exausta que seu mestre, mesmo possuindo maior resistência em comparação a um humano normal. A amazona ofegava, seu rosto e membros cobertos de suor... e a flecha não mais estava fincada em seu busto. No local em que a ponta penetrara, havia agora apenas uma mancha de sangue que começava a coagular, Hipólita por certo tendo removido em algum ponto do trajeto a seta que atrapalhava sua corrida. A dor, no entanto, não aparentava tê-la abandonado completamente.

- Nós vamos descansar, _Berserker_ – Jorge disse com voz fraca. – Logo nós iremos descansar...

Ele era agora acometido de algo mais: fome. Intensa, de fazer seu estômago se contrair. Sabia ser um sinal de que haviam utilizado _prana_ demais na última batalha, precisando agora urgentemente de reposição. Mas, antes de tudo, mostrava-se necessário cair na cama e dormir. Dormir muito.

- Preciso que você destranque a porta do prédio – pediu a guerreira, retomando seu tom distante de costume. – Não tenho a chave...

- Oh sim...

Levando uma das mãos até os bolsos, o estudante retirou de um deles o molho de chaves que lhe havia sido fornecido por Baloo, estendendo-o então à serva... mas, ao erguer o braço, o mesmo oscilou, perdendo força e despencando para baixo, as chaves acabando por cair sobre a calçada.

O jovem não determinou bem o que ocorreu em seguida, porém sentiu-se amparado por uma parede – Hipólita provavelmente tendo-o sentado na escada em frente à entrada enquanto apanhava as chaves caídas e abria a porta. Em seguida tomou-o novamente nos braços, Jorge percebendo o sacolejar característico de alguém que subia pelos degraus rumo ao apartamento. Ouviu o abrir de uma porta, em seguida vendo-se imerso num ambiente escuro... Quando deu por si, suas trêmulas mãos apalpavam a textura familiar do colchão em seu quarto.

Virou para um lado, respirando agora de forma bem mais calma... a ferida quase não mais doendo, salvo algumas pontadas... e caiu no sono rapidamente.

* * *

_O cenário era um inconfundível campo de batalha._

_ Aonde quer que se pisasse via-se sangue, um quase tapete líquido, de puro vermelho, cobrindo a outrora verde grama daquele campo. Nesse mar rubro inseriam-se várias ilhas, compostas pelos cadáveres dos inimigos tombados: helenos em seus trajes de combate, tendo perdido os elmos e escudos, que agora também jaziam pelo solo próximos de seus corpos mutilados. O céu, num alaranjado entardecer, revelava a ojeriza do próprio sol ao massacre, que se escondia no horizonte para não ter de contemplar seu violento resultado. A noite, assim, aos poucos despontava, permanecendo como fonte luminosa um templo que, ao longe, ardia em chamas._

_ Através dessa paisagem desoladora, um grupo de pessoas caminhava. Seus pés calçando sandálias não viam distinção entre o chão e as carcaças dos mortos, pisando tudo com incrível naturalidade. Viviam, afinal, para a guerra. Não conheciam outra arte ou ofício._

_ Hipólita liderava as amazonas naquela investida contra o reino da Lícia. Até o momento não haviam encontrado quase nenhuma resistência, dizimando o débil exército que protegia aquelas terras. Faziam uso de sua incrível habilidade como guerreiras, demonstrando em luta insuperável maestria. E sua rainha, dotada de coragem sobre-humana e agraciada por seu pai Ares com um cinturão que consolidava sua invencibilidade, conduzia seu amado povo sempre à vitória. Uma massa irrefreável de mulheres combatentes capaz de conquistar qualquer território daquele mundo em que os mortais, muitas vezes, constituíam mero joguete nas mãos dos deuses._

_ Foi quando um novo adversário surgiu no horizonte de tom cada vez mais escuro. Ao contrário dos soldados já enfrentados, aparentava ser oponente mais desafiador. Jovem e forte, vinha montado num esplendoroso cavalo branco de asas, voando pelo céu de encontro às inimigas. Seria aquele o bravo Belerofonte, guiando o famoso Pégaso?_

_ Não importava. Hipólita e suas amazonas também lutariam contra ele. Guerrear era suas vidas. A rainha não se sentia nem um pouco intimidada. Se aquele garoto fora privilegiado pelo Olimpo, ele estava para descobrir que ela igualmente havia sido..._

_

* * *

_

A luz do sol, pela janela, fez Jorge despertar. E ele não fazia idéia de que horas eram.

Aos poucos abriu totalmente os olhos. Agora sua cabeça também doía, além das costas. Vestia ainda a mesma camiseta rasgada pela flecha e manchada de sangue – este tendo também deixado algumas marcas no colchão. Sonhara mais uma vez com um momento da vida de Hipólita – que permanecia sentada num canto do quarto, cabisbaixa – porém o rapaz nem se importou muito com aquilo. Sua maior preocupação era como explicaria aos veteranos o ferimento que sofrera e o fato de ter dormido tanto, sendo que para eles havia se deitado cedo na noite anterior.

O local permanecia fechado. Felizmente _Berserker_, ao que parecia, trancara a porta durante a madrugada, evitando assim que Baloo e Marcos adentrassem o cômodo para acordar o "bixo". Dependendo da hora, era certo que já haviam batido e gritado por ele do outro lado, então teria de pensar numa ótima desculpa antes de ousar sair dali. Não via a tarefa como sendo muito fácil...

Apanhou o celular para verificar que horas eram, mas a bateria havia acabado. Levantando-se num resmungo, uma fisgada nas costas fazendo-o curvar-se de leve, Jorge apanhou seu carregador dentre suas coisas e ligou o aparelho a uma tomada. Foi quando ouviu sua serva murmurar, fitando o vazio:

- Nós perdemos para _Archer_... e a culpa foi minha.

- Não fale isso – discordou o garoto, aproximando-se da guerreira. – Você sabe que não é verdade.

- Não minta para me consolar. Se eu não houvesse me descontrolado, como prometera, poderíamos ter lutado com mais calma e buscado um ponto fraco do inimigo. Porém, novamente, a fúria me dominou, cegando-me... E tivemos de nos retirar. Um recuo humilhante, por minha culpa.

- Hipólita... – Jorge abaixou-se de frente para a amazona, contemplando-a nos olhos. – Se alguém teve culpa nisso tudo, ela é mais minha do que sua. Subestimei nosso inimigo. Deveríamos ter planejado melhor, nos preparado mais. Eu poderia ter previsto que ele encontraria uma maneira de superar a proteção do seu cinturão, mas a autoconfiança me impediu de pensar... Se sua fúria a prejudica, meu orgulho, então, torna-me cego ainda mais!

- Mas, eu...

Nisso, duas fortes batidas seguidas foram ouvidas sobre a porta do quarto, dadas no corredor. A fala de Baloo acompanhou-as:

- Estou ouvindo sua voz aí dentro, bixão. Você não nos engana mais. Não sei se trouxe alguém aqui para o apartamento ou se está só falando no celular, mas saia logo daí. Venha comer a marmita que nós te trouxemos.

É, o calouro teria mesmo de encarar o urso e seu companheiro calado. Levantando-se, caminhou novamente até seus pertences, trocando de camisa. A ferida ao menos parara de sangrar, então poderia disfarçá-la na frente dos veteranos. Rumou em seguida até a porta e, já com a mão na maçaneta, virou-se para _Berserker_ e lhe disse antes de sair:

- Fique aí. Eu não demoro.

Preparou-se então para ouvir as perguntas e gracinhas de seus colegas de república... imaginando se não seria mais árduo do que batalhar contra os outros servos...

Passando pela sala, Jorge viu a figura do Faustão na TV ligada. Devia ser mais de três da tarde. Baloo e Marcos estavam conversando na cozinha. Procurando manter a calma e agir naturalmente, ele também a adentrou.

Viu-os sentados em volta da mesa redonda. Enquanto o aluno de História passava margarina em algumas fatias de pão – seu provável café vespertino – o de Direito tinha diante de si um caderno aberto, estudando enquanto tomava um copo de leite. Um pouco desnorteado, o recém-chegado lançou os olhos pelo ambiente em busca da marmita há pouco referida. Logo encontrou um saco plástico contendo um recipiente de isopor sobre a bancada da sala. Caminhou até a mesma, ignorando os veteranos até ouvir Baloo inquirir:

- Por onde esteve, bixão?

Não havia como escapar àquela pergunta. Para piorar, Marcos jogou mais lenha na fogueira:

- Saiu com a garota lá, né? E nem pra nos falar nada!

Jorge sabia! Sabia que eles iam interpretar sua ausência noturna e o fato de ter dormido tanto como uma madrugada passada com a ficante que não existia! Não seria tão difícil encenar, então. Resolveu entrar no jogo:

- Desculpem-me por não ter falado nada. É que vocês têm sido meio indiscretos com isso, desde ontem... Não curto muito ficar conversando sobre esses assuntos. Mas sim, eu fui até a república dela.

- Eu falei, eu falei! – riu Marcos. – Come quieto do caramba!

- E você comeu, bixão? – Baloo arregalou os olhos.

Ironicamente, o garoto só conseguia pensar na figura de Robin Hood, que lhe era nada excitante, ao mentir:

- Bem... comi!

A dupla de veteranos explodiu em euforia, ambos levantando-se da mesa. Parecia que o Brasil ganhara a Copa do Mundo. Jorge sorriu sem graça, ao mesmo tempo em que o rei da república se aproximava de si e exclamava:

- Sir George, Cavaleiro de Kamelot e encanto das donzelas!

Complementou a saudação com um forte tapa nas costas do calouro...

E este por pouco não caiu, tentando disfarçar a dor que se propagou por seu corpo, chegando até a lhe gerar lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não chora de felicidade não, bixo! – riu Marcos.

O mestre de _Berserker_, conseguindo ocultar sua ligeira tremedeira, encostou-se à bancada... e, minutos depois, na primeira oportunidade que encontrou, saiu correndo até o banheiro, alegando estar com dor de barriga.

Ao virar-se de costas para o espelho, constatou que o ferimento voltara a sangrar, criando uma enorme mancha na parte de trás de sua camisa!

Até que aquilo se fechasse completamente, teria trabalho em escondê-lo dos animados veteranos...

* * *

O restante do domingo transcorreu de maneira até tranqüila. Jorge passou mais algum tempo conversando com Baloo e Marcos, porém se esquivando de qualquer tentativa de se abordar a suposta garota. À noite, após um jantar improvisado com coisas compradas na padaria próxima ao prédio, o jovem se recolheu no quarto – alegando ter de estudar – junto com sua serva, levando para ela alguns pães e leite. Ao ser questionado pelos veteranos a respeito, o garoto explicou que comeria aquilo enquanto lia seus textos, já fazendo assim um lanche noturno.

- Cuidado, hem! – brincou o aluno de Direito. – Desse jeito logo vai estar do mesmo tamanho que o Baloo!

Este retribuiu com um tapa na nuca do colega, tão forte quanto o que desferira contra as costas de Jorge horas antes.

Fechado em seu cômodo, o calouro sentou-se no colchão e observou Hipólita se alimentar sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. Pelo visto, ela ainda se sentia culpada pelo que acontecera durante o ataque contra _Archer_. Assumia, mais uma vez, a postura cabisbaixa e resignada que tanto incomodava seu mestre, o qual preferia vê-la em seu modo ativo e participativo, como no dia anterior, o máximo de tempo possível.

- _Berserker_, já lhe disse para não se marginalizar assim. Ninguém tem culpa do que houve. Numa guerra há vitórias e derrotas.

A amazona, no entanto, nada respondeu. Aparentemente não se pronunciaria acerca daquilo e não concordava com as palavras de Jorge, que tinha certeza do que falava. Era fato que a guerreira ter se descontrolado em combate os prejudicara, porém o estudante também errara ao não planejar melhor, e não fora pouco. Tinham na verdade de evitar os erros já ocorridos nos próximos confrontos com servos, mas não ficarem se remoendo por tê-los cometido. Aquela situação já começava a irritar o rapaz. E foi um tanto sem pensar que ele disse:

- Está bem. Você pode ficar chorando pelos cantos se quiser. Exige confiança de mim, porém não consegue acreditar em minhas palavras. Ótimo. Se não pode ter um pouco mais de amor próprio, nem comigo deixando claro que não há nada errado, então não posso ajudar. Apenas siga lutando até o final desta guerra, é o que lhe peço. Eu havia ganhado um novo ânimo em combater por achar que você merecia o Cálice Sagrado, Hipólita. Mas, torturando-se dia e noite dessa maneira, não ousando persistir em nosso objetivo... eu já começo a me questionar a respeito disso.

_Berserker_ nada replicou, como já era esperado. Continuou estática, calada, distante. Bufando, Jorge apagou a luz e deitou-se para dormir. Tinha coisas importantes a tratar no dia seguinte: além de ir ao hospital tratar de sua ferida, a qual poderia acabar piorando se nada fizesse, tinha de verificar se tudo estava mesmo bem com Petruglia e preparar uma boa estratégia para lidar com os próximos servos. Contava com Hipólita ainda batalhando ao seu lado, porém julgava-se não mais capaz de suportar tantas crises de descrença e tristeza...

Ansiando por melhores ares, o garoto logo adormeceu, sofrendo ainda os efeitos do cansaço da última luta travada.


	13. Taverna do Urso 02

Taverna do Urso 02

Eis que somos remetidos novamente ao acolhedor ambiente da taverna, Baloo e Marcos ainda usando as mesmas vestes medievais.

BALOO – Sejam mais uma vez bem-vindos ao paraíso da metalinguagem, a Taverna do Urso!

MARCOS – E, mais uma vez, após um capítulo com intensa luta.

BALOO – Né? Acho que o Goldfield está nos colocando sempre após um capítulo com luta para que eu não possa reclamar... Mas bem, vamos ao que interessa! Responder aos comentários dos leitores, conforme o prometido!

MARCOS – E vamos começar por quem?

BALOO – Pelo nosso amigo Otoshi, da FF-SOL!

MARCOS – Comece então! Você é o rei de Kamelot...

BALOO, abrindo um pergaminho – Pois bem...

_**Ótima fic... Desculpa estar comentando só agora, só vou dar uma recomendação pra melhorar o trabalho.**_

_**Cara, evite, se puder, o uso excessivo de uma linguagem tão formal! Em algumas partes da fanfic, cheguei a ficar incrédulo. Como a parte em que o Jorge vai dar uma mijada. Parecia que a cada gota de mijo que caía, o mundo ia acabar. XD Mas, tá muito dez. Continue o ótimo trabalho...**_

_**"On to the next ones..."**_

MARCOS – Valeu Otoshi! E não precisa ter pressa em ler não, cara. Kamelot não sairá daqui!

BALOO – Ele reclamou do tom excessivamente formal... Olha, eu não acho tão ruim não, viu. Esta narrativa da saga de Sir George se encaixa entre obras épicas como _Le Morte d'Arthur_. Ela merece essa linguagem.

MARCOS – O Otoshi reclamou aí, no caso, da cena em que o Jorge chega à Unesp, vai tirar água do joelho e vê a aparição da Isa... de uma freirinha misteriosa no banheiro!

BALOO – Cena, aliás, descaradamente chupada do Fate original. Goldfield, seu monstro sem criatividade!

MARCOS, num tom meigo – Você já deveria ser mais criativo, _onee-chan_...

BALOO – Eu acho que convém nós analisarmos a cena em questão e fazermos um tira-teima. Que acha?

MARCOS – Também concordo!

BALOO – Então lá vai...

_Descontraído, Jorge participou de brincadeiras, conheceu gente e, num dado momento, sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro. A direção de um dos lavatórios masculinos lhe foi logo indicada, o garoto comprovando, diante da placa indicando ser mesmo aquele o local, não se tratar de um trote._

_ Tranqüilo, o futuro historiador adentrou a sala vazia e dirigiu-se até um dos cubículos dotados de vaso sanitário, já que não apreciava mictórios, baixando o zíper da calça e assim aliviando a bexiga do café com leite bebido mais cedo aquela manhã. Levou alguns instantes na tarefa, até fechar novamente a calça e voltar-se para as pias com o intuito de limpar as mãos... quando viu algo que o empalideceu._

_ De repente Jorge não sabia mais se o que enxergava era realidade ou não, perguntando-se se, de tanta ansiedade, não acabava sonhando com a faculdade na noite antes da matrícula e ainda estivesse por acordar..._

_Havia mais alguém ali dentro, uma pessoa que não causara ruído algum, nem o de um mísero passo, ao entrar. Pior: era uma garota. Uma mulher num banheiro masculino. Se a situação já soava estranha demais, dever-se-ia então acrescentar o fato de a jovem vestir hábito branco e preto, _trajes de freira_. Que aquilo significaria? Seria algum trote por parte de seus veteranos, algo do tipo "pegadinha" ou coisa parecida? Imaginando ser isso, o garoto, até então sem saber como reagir, apenas riu, ainda que um intenso frio na espinha o imobilizasse. Na verdade, todo o ar do banheiro aparentemente ficara mais pesado, densamente ameaçador. E a suposta religiosa, com alguns fios de cabelo loiro lhe caindo sobre a testa e tendo um crucifixo dourado pendurado junto ao peito, falou sem mais nem menos, entre risadinhas, num tom de voz demasiado infantil:_

_- Você já deveria ter invocado seu servo, garotão. Espero que esteja se preparando..._

MARCOS – É, talvez o Goldfield tenha complicado demais a coisa mesmo... Mictórios? O que é isso?

BALOO – Aquelas "bacias" pregadas nas paredes de um banheiro em que você mija.

MARCOS – Cara, concordo que isso está épico... O Jorge baixando o zíper pra esvaziar a bexiga parece até o Frodo escalando a Montanha da Perdição. Mas será que isso é mesmo necessário em todas as cenas?

BALOO – Não, não é. Tenho medo de como o Goldfield vai descrever o Jorge fazendo número dois, caso isso seja mostrado em algum capítulo.

MARCOS – Olha essa frase da freira... "Garotão". Pior tradução de _onee-chan_ que já vi. Goldfield, se você não sabe adaptar uma frase da obra original, não adapte. Essa só perde pro _senpai_ da Sakura, que virou "grandão" naquela porcaria de dublagem do Fate.

BALOO – É fato.

MARCOS, abrindo outro pergaminho – Vamos ao próximo, vai! É do Otoshi também!

_**WOW. Bem melhor que o anterior... Continue melhorando. 8DDD**_

BALOO – Sem muito que falar deste...

MARCOS – Vai melhorar sim, não se preocupe. Não teremos mais mijadas épicas.

BALOO – Não temos o dia todo. Quero jogar Dragon Age. Qual é o próximo?

MARCOS – É do Murilo Bragança.

BALOO – Manda bala! Ou melhor, manda flecha...

MARCOS – Calma... vamos ter que esperar um pouco porque a review foi deixada no Nyah! Fanfiction... e ele está _de novo_ em manutenção!

BALOO, saindo – Bom, vou jogar então...

_(Cinco dias depois...)_

BALOO – E aí, voltou?

MARCOS – Foi agorinha, mas voltou!

_**Vixe! Com esses seis pontos de persuasão é até crime não comentar. xD  
A fic está excelente. Está no mesmo clima da graphic novel, senão melhor.  
Ansioso para a segunda rota. E discordo do Baloo. Eu espero que o Jorge continue com a Cíntia em vez de pegar, digo, conquistar a Hipólita. Ele tem muito mais história com a primeira, enquanto que com a segunda ele pode ser um excelente amigo. :D  
Mas isso quem decide é o Goldfield.  
Saudações aos cavaleiros da Tavóla Redonda. Abraços de Goiânia.  
o/**_

BALOO – Goiânia, terra de Sir Bartolomeu Bueno da Silva...

MARCOS – Ou não.

BALOO – Bem, que bom estar gostando da fic e achando fiel ao estilo da novel. Creio que foi mesmo essa a intenção do Goldfield. A segunda rota vai demorar um pouco ainda, acho...

MARCOS – No Nanowrimo deste ano, com sorte.

BALOO – Sim. Mas sai, hehe! Antes de dezembro de 2012 já teremos as três rotas completas, e todos poderão ler e apreciar antes do fim do mundo. Agora, quanto ao interesse amoroso do Jorge... Pô, a Hipólita é a Rainha das Amazonas, cara! Desde pequeno eu lia as revistinhas da Mulher-Maravilha sonhando com essa mulher! Ela dá de mil a zero na Cíntia, uma reles mortal.

MARCOS – Eu prefiro a Cíntia, cara, sei lá... Perfeição me irrita.

BALOO – Mas onde a Hipólita é perfeita? Ela é toda problemática.

MARCOS – Todo mundo já deduziu que o Jorge vai resolver os problemas dela e ela ficará bem consigo mesma no final...

BALOO – Será?

MARCOS – Tenho quase certeza. _Saber feelings_...

BALOO – Isso nós veremos até o final da fic. Eu ainda acredito no meu bixo. E valeu Murilo pelo comentário. Próximo!

_**Cuidado com suas escolhas, Jorge... Finais ruins podem se esconder por trás delas!**_

_**Capítulo primoroso, muitíssimo bem escrito. A luta me fez eu me remexer na cadeira, estava muito bem descrita. XD Começo a achar que Saber é o menor dos problemas pra Jorge e Berserker...**_

_**Curti o tamanho do capítulo também XD  
Se demorar um pouco mais mas render tudo isso, demore o quanto quiser pra postar mais!**_

_**Muito bom mesmo, aguardo mais! ^^v**_

BALOO – Aí, Stormy Raven! Valeu pela review, cara.

MARCOS – Acho que não há finais ruins na fic. Uma história escrita dessa maneira ficaria muito estranha de se ler se fosse lotada de "Dead Ends"... tanto que a Taverna do Urso surgiu mais como ponto de interação com os leitores do que uma central de "ajuda" como a daquelas duas lá...

BALOO – O urso é o novo tigre. :3

MARCOS – Mas sim, esse oitavo dia teve uma escolha que vai mudar coisa depois. Só a primeira rota terminar, e saberão.

BALOO – Eu também curti a cena de luta. Aliás, até o momento não tenho o que reclamar dessas partes. Estão mesmo muito boas. E acredito que os dias continuarão a ser longos. Tem muita coisa por vir ainda...

MARCOS – Cara... o próximo dia terá a aparição de uma personagem de quem eu tinha medo na infância.

BALOO – Cuidado com o spoiler! Meça suas palavras... como assim?

MARCOS – Havia um filme com ela que costumava passar na TV. A cena que ela aparecia era medonha. Tocava uma música de fundo maior sinistra... apesar de ser uma personagem boa e tal...

BALOO – Tá, chega. Já deu a dica. Agora deixe os leitores imaginarem quem é. Tem mais comentários do Stormy aqui.

_**HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA  
Citações à Fate original, clima ameno, pessoas simpáticas... Curti o ambiente dessa budega!**_

_**Sor Stormy Ravenseer aqui sempre estará presente! Ofereço minha espada às miladys que por ventura precisem e...**_

_**...**_

_**Demais, Gold. Mais uma razão pra ficar na espera por atualizações XD**_

MARCOS – Essa concerne diretamente a nós.

BALOO – Pois é. E isto aqui não é budega. É a Taverna do Urso. Um ambiente respeitável, onde são cultivados os valores da cavalaria. Aqui não é casa da Mãe Fujimura não. Cuidado com as palavras, aspira!

MARCOS – Aspira?

BALOO – É, ué. Ele se auto-proclamou cavaleiro. Sir Stormy Ravenseer. Se almeja um assento em torno da Távola Redonda, precisa se mostrar digno do mesmo.

MARCOS – É... tira essa armadura que tu é moleque...

BALOO – Não é pra tanto. Ele já mostrou seu valor escrevendo ótimas histórias e mostrando-se um fiel leitor... Mas não se intrometa com nossas _ladies_. Elas são apenas nossas!

MARCOS – Que _ladies_ que nós temos?

BALOO – Err... próximo!

_**Tadinha da Daniela... Que vida sofrida!  
As mulheres de Fate sofrem demais Oo"**_

_**Será mesmo que o assassino loiro é um mestre? Isso me lembra certa incursão de certo Shirou a certo templo no meio da noite... E aquilo não terminou bem. Oo**_

_**Vejamos se esse plano vai dar certo. Cuidado Jorge!**_

BALOO – Tadinha da Daniela o escambau! Se eu morasse numa casa que nem a dela eu estaria feliz da vida!

MARCOS – É, isso é de se considerar...

BALOO – E, mulheres de Fate sofrem demais? Cara, Fate é uma das obras em que mais as mulheres se dão bem. Tipo, o Shirou cozinha pra quatro a cinco mulheres (dependendo da rota) toda manhã, tarde e noite! _Saber_, Rin, Sakura, Taiga e Ilya são umas parasitas que vivem às custas do cara e ele _não_ reclama! Ainda por cima só a _Saber_ vale por cinco, porque come que nem um trator! Tá certo que o Shirou também come algumas delas no processo, mas...

MARCOS – Olha o filme queimado com as garotas sendo incinerado de vez...

BALOO – Quanto ao cara loiro... acho que isso já foi respondido no dia dez. Temos agora um andrógeno na história. E não é a _Saber_ nem o Bedivere!

MARCOS – Nossa, você desenterrou essa.

BALOO – Bom, agora, vamos para a comunidade de Fate no Orkut...

_**Eu até leria agora se não estivesse cansado depois de um churrasco + futebol. xD**_

BALOO – Que vida boa, hem, Lucas? Eu também gostaria de ir a alguns churrascos e futeboizinhos com os amigos... Aliás, acho que o Goldfield só citou aquele campo de terra em frente à prisão do _Archer_ pra me fazer passar vontade. Mas não, não posso! O dever sempre me chama aqui na Taverna do Urso!

_**Tá ficando interessante...**_

MARCOS – Valeu Lucas! Espero que continuemos impressionando.

BALOO – Agora temos um do Dawn Striker.

_**Lerei um dia,  
Li o começo, parece muito legal, continue o trabalho!**_

MARCOS – Caramba, esse cara é parente do Stormy Raven?

BALOO – O nick é parecido, né? Medo! Às vezes eles formam algum tipo de equipe de Tokusatsu... De qualquer modo, muito obrigado, cara! Espero que continue lendo algum dia. Aí saberá que foi mencionado aqui, hehe!

_**Sim vale a pena continuar lendo.**_

BALOO – Ae, Lucas! Esse é dos meus!

MARCOS – Tem mais alguma coisa?

BALOO – Que eu me lembre não! Acabaram os comentários. Caso tenhamos esquecido de algum, por favor, nos avisem, que o responderemos nas próximas tavernas!

MARCOS – Acho que haverá apenas mais uma taverna nesta rota. Logo ela entra na reta final. Dia onze já.

BALOO – Então até a próxima! Boa noite.

MARCOS – Boa noite. Fique agora com capítulo inédito desta fic, quando ele for postado...

BALOO – Se você a pegou para ler já completa, sorte a sua!

MARCOS – Até mais.

_**See you around, knight!**_


	14. Desejo, Dia 11: Vazio

Desejo, Dia 11:_ Vazio_

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Com a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos, parede do quarto às costas, ela era incapaz de dormir.

Hipólita apenas remoia cada vez mais a derrota da noite anterior, sua figura inserida na escuridão quebrada apenas pela pálida luz dos astros celestes e postes de rua através da janela semi-aberta. Uma brisa cortante também invadia o cômodo através da mesma, afligindo ainda mais seu já atordoado coração. Derrota e frustração. Aquelas duas palavras dominavam sua mente naquele momento. Duras, difíceis de combater mesmo com toda sua força...

_Você pode ficar chorando pelos cantos se quiser. Exige confiança de mim, porém não consegue acreditar em minhas palavras. Ótimo. Se não pode ter um pouco mais de amor próprio, nem comigo deixando claro que não há nada errado, então não posso ajudar. Apenas siga lutando até o final desta guerra, é o que lhe peço._

Isso fora o que seu mestre lhe dissera, áspero. Ele parecia, afinal de contas, não se importar. Era, aliás, um homem. O que poderia ele entender de seu sofrimento, de sua triste jornada até ali? Um homem. Assim como os heróis que no passado a haviam enganado e traído.

Nenhum homem valia algo naquele mundo... E, quem diria, estava novamente preso a um. Algo que, infelizmente, não dependia somente de sua vontade...

Fechou os olhos, por seu rosto moreno escorrendo uma lágrima. Se ao menos pudesse limpar a mente e esquecer aquela guerra, todos aqueles percalços... Ter um pouco de paz. Lutava dia e noite para conter a imensa fúria dentro de si, o ímpeto de brandir sua espada de pedra para retribuir com destruição tudo que já lhe fora causado. Deixar claro, naquela época estranha de hábitos estranhos, qual era o real valor de uma amazona...

Através da janela, a brisa seguia entrando. A corrente de ar, todavia, não mais lhe flagelava o íntimo. Havia subitamente mudado para uma torrente afável, reconfortante. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo-se envolver pelo sopro noturno que roçava em seus poros como uma carícia... ouvindo o uivo que causava enquanto atravessava a noite. E por algum motivo não se surpreendeu quando tal uivo converteu-se numa leve melodia cantada... e a melodia em voz, feminina e suave.

_Venha._

O chamado confundiu-se com o som da água da cachoeira caindo, o córrego na avenida nunca cessando de projetar água pela elevação logo em frente ao prédio. _Berserker_ não pôde determinar de início a direção de que viera a fala, porém achou que era a mesma da água corrente. Ergueu a cabeça e tornou a enxergar, perguntando-se se ouviria de novo o inesperado convite ou se não passara de devaneio de sua mente tão perturbada... Mas foi só quando o mesmo se repetiu que veio realmente a se surpreender:

_Venha!_

Piscou. Os olhos apressados se voltaram para a janela, porém o corpo ainda tardou um pouco até se erguer do chão de azulejos. Caminhou até a abertura, debruçando-se desajeitada no parapeito. Lançou a visão para a queda d'água e o pequeno lago por ela formado lá embaixo, o mesmo brilhando sob a claridade da noite.

Nada viu além de um ou outro carro passando pela via, faróis acesos e alguns com o som ligado alto – desrespeitando quem repousava. Olhou brevemente para trás: Jorge dormia um sono pesado, por certo ainda com todo o peso do esforço daqueles últimos dias em seus ombros. Não acordara com o barulho dos automóveis e muito menos com o misterioso chamado vindo de fora. E este mais uma vez se repetiu:

_Venha._

Hipólita não podia continuar ignorando-o: tinha de averiguar o que era. Ainda que desconhecesse sua origem e soubesse poder se tratar de algo perigoso para si ou seu mestre... a canção no ar a dominava, impelia. O convite era pronunciado de forma tão encantadora que ela simplesmente não se via capaz de resistir. Além do mais era feito, ao que parecia, por uma mulher. Sua semelhante, alguém que poderia entendê-la. Um oásis naquele deserto de angústias que vinha vivendo.

Continuou junto à janela. Ainda não via nada junto à cachoeira, mas já tinha certeza: a voz vinha de lá, assim como a brisa musical. Voltou-se uma última vez para trás: não poderia deixar o apartamento pela porta, só correria o risco de chamar a atenção de Jorge ou seus companheiros. Erguendo uma perna, apoiou-a no parapeito, em seguida movendo a outra. Abaixada em meio à abertura, agora inteiramente sobre o beiral, olhou para baixo. O Apartamento Um, no térreo, possuía um quintal um tanto amplo, com uma garagem e portão voltados para a avenida. O espaço para carros era coberto por telhas de zinco. Material leve e facilmente quebrável – deduziu _Berserker_ – porém poderia servir...

Após tomar ar por um ou dois segundos, saltou para baixo. A queda foi quase instantânea, direcionada para cima do telhado da garagem. Quando seu corpo estava prestes a pousar sobre a frágil cobertura... a guerreira estendeu um dos pés calçados de sandálias e tocou a superfície somente com a ponta do mesmo, impelindo-se para frente. Com a ágil manobra, o teto não cedeu e Hipólita pôde, graças à sua energia mágica, mover-se num novo salto na direção da avenida. Deixou breve rastro luminoso no ar enquanto pousava do outro lado do asfalto, no meio da grama sobre uma das elevações ao lado do córrego que caía. Só teria agora de descer pelo barranco até a beira do pequeno lago. Foi o que fez.

_Venha!_

O chamado pôde mais uma vez ser escutado, mais intenso, conforme ela se aproximava das águas, a brisa batendo contra seu rosto como se a carícia aos poucos retomasse o aspecto afiado de antes. Os cabelos negros da amazona esvoaçavam quando finalmente se deteve à margem do córrego aos pés da cachoeira de pedra escura. Observou a queda por alguns segundos, imersa no encantamento noturno composto pelas notas da constante melodia ainda entoada... quando uma força semelhante a dedos invisíveis tomou-lhe a face e voltou-a para o lago.

Os olhos se fixaram nas pequenas ondas prateadas que se propagavam pela superfície, a avenida tornando-se de repente ausente por completo de veículos. E, sem causar qualquer ruído, a figura começou a emergir da água, bem diante de Hipólita. A música tornou-se mais alta, enquanto pequenos focos de luz brilhavam tanto na silhueta quanto em seu reflexo resplandecentes. Mesmo se Hipólita quisesse agora desviar o olhar, já era tarde. Não conseguiria.

O vulto brilhante logo se mostrou realmente uma mulher, seu aspecto agora visível da cabeça aos joelhos depois da lenta saída do lago. Trajava uma imaculada túnica branca que lhe caía dos ombros até aparentemente os pés, as únicas partes do corpo expostas abaixo do pescoço sendo suas mãos, de pele alva como a neve, unhas compridas e dedos cobertos por jóias de ouro e pedras preciosas de muitas cores. O rosto mostrava-se de contornos delicados, mas rigidamente sérios, como alguém sempre pronto a dar sarcástica repreensão. Os olhos brilhavam num verde vivo tão intenso quanto o das esmeraldas em seus anéis, os cabelos castanhos lisos caindo-lhe até quase a cintura numa beleza difícil de equiparar. Parte da fronte era, por fim, envolvida por uma tiara dourada, ostentando uma grande safira em seu centro. A maravilha daqueles adornos combinava magnificamente com a esplendorosa aparência da jovem.

- Minha Hipólita... – ela saudou-a num sorriso com os lábios ao mesmo tempo simpáticos e traiçoeiros, sem que a amazona pudesse responder. – Venha, querida... Venha!

O íntimo de _Berserker_ era tomado por incrível terror, no entanto seus membros não a obedeciam. Impelidos por uma força sobrenatural a favor da mulher de branco, levaram Hipólita para dentro do lago, as pernas molhando-se e afundando pouco a pouco conforme a conduziam para os braços abertos da feiticeira luminosa, mantendo o sorriso enquanto aguardava a aproximação da guerreira para envolvê-la em amplexo irresistível...

_Venha... Venha._

Ela por fim a envolveu, água e tecido a sufocando enquanto, para seu maior desespero, sentia ser tragada para as profundezas do lago... o qual, por algum motivo, tornara-se muito mais fundo do que realmente era. Percebeu-se fraca, a melodia hipnotizante lhe dominando de vez os sentidos... e fechou os olhos, com líquido já cercando-a totalmente... a música de súbito se calando.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Ainda com os olhos fechados, Jorge rolou para os lados algumas vezes antes de finalmente decidir levantar. Pela janela aberta, a luz do sol entrava mais forte do que gostaria. Confuso, apanhou seu celular junto ao colchão estendendo um braço... com isso sentindo uma dolorosa fisgada nas costas feridas. Fez uma careta tentando ignorar o incômodo, enquanto apanhava o aparelho. Dez horas da manhã. Praguejou baixinho. Programara o telefone para despertá-lo às oito, para praticar com Hipólita, porém por algum motivo obscuro a função fora desativada – embora o jovem jurasse que a havia programado na noite anterior.

Sentou-se no leito, coçando a cabeça. E perturbou-se ao constatar que tanto este quanto a camiseta com que dormira estavam praticamente tingidos inteiros de sangue. O maldito ferimento abrira durante a madrugada, e logo a ardência voltou, afligindo-o com pontadas difíceis de agüentar. Ao menos os veteranos se encontravam na faculdade, o que lhe proporcionaria tempo para limpar aquilo tudo. Acreditou estar zonzo. Seria a excessiva perda de fluído vital, ou o sono que ainda não o abandonara, mais pesado que o de hábito?

Esfregou os olhos e então moveu a cabeça, procurando a imagem de _Berserker_ pelo quarto. Estava arrependido pela maneira como a tratara antes de dormir, e desejava fazer um pedido de desculpas. Seria impraticável permanecerem na guerra com aquele tipo de briga; e, afinal de contas, a serva tinha seus motivos para enxergar o mundo como enxergava. Jorge tinha de ter mais paciência.

Todavia, Hipólita não se encontrava no cômodo.

Já teria ido tomar café, devido ao atraso do rapaz em acordar? Era possível, a julgar pelo modo como ela se alimentava. Descalço, o calouro deixou o quarto e vistoriou com cautela o corredor, em busca de sons que denunciassem a presença dos outros moradores na república. Estavam mesmo fora, felizmente. Rumou então para a cozinha, a ferida fustigando-o – e percebeu que realmente teria de fazer algo mais efetivo quanto a ela, pois era grave. Entrando na sala onde julgara poder encontrar a amazona... nada viu além dos móveis vazios, com resquícios da refeição que Baloo e Marcos deviam ter feito há algumas horas. O mestre começou a se desesperar. Afinal de contas, para onde ela fora?

- Droga...

Passou a examinar todas as partes do apartamento, até mesmo o banheiro da suíte de Baloo, e nenhum sinal da guerreira. Ele podia vê-la quando se ocultava em sua forma espiritual, então não era o caso de se encontrar invisível, mas ali. Ela realmente deixara aquele lugar, por algum motivo!

Foi quando o garoto estremeceu, a culpa invadindo suas veias como veneno e piorando ainda mais a dor e a tontura que sentia devido ao ferimento.

A discussão na noite anterior... A alegação que fizera...

_Berserker_ fora embora por conta de sua raiva. Fora insensível, e agora a perdera...

Naquele angustiante momento, Jorge achou-se, mais que o pior mestre daquela guerra cruel, o mais desprezível ser humano da Terra.

Atirou-se a um dos sofás, não se preocupando se o sujaria de sangue. Com os olhos arregalados, via-se sem saber o que fazer. Por um segundo acreditou que desmaiaria, porém conseguiu se manter consciente. Apesar de tudo, tinha de procurar conservar sua força de vontade. Tendo causado todo o problema, então apenas ele mesmo poderia resolvê-lo.

Decidido, ergueu-se dolorido e apanhou seu celular. Digitou rapidamente o número de Daniela Petruglia. Esperava que dessa vez ela atendesse. Após três toques pela linha, que para o estudante pareceram se arrastar por três séculos, a idosa fez-se ouvir do outro lado:

- Alô, Jorge?

- Professora! – ele exclamou, rogando para que pudesse depender dela naquela aflição. – Minha serva sumiu!

Um instante de silêncio seguiu-se, enquanto a maga assimilava o que seu pupilo afirmara, antes de replicar:

- O quê? Como assim?

- Hipólita desapareceu da república! Não a encontro em lugar algum! Nem sinto sua presença!

- Acalme-se, Jorge. Acalme-se. Primeiramente, verifique se os feitiços de comando ainda estão gravados nas costas de sua mão.

O jovem nunca se sentira tão burro. A marca dos feitiços constituía indicador se _Berserker_ se mantinha naquele plano ou não. Em meio ao desespero, esquecera por completo daquele importante detalhe. Olhou para a mão direita. O símbolo do comando restante ainda estava lá. Hipólita vivia. Mas isso reforçava a tese de ela ter fugido devido à petulância do rapaz, o que o deixou mais aflito.

- OK, ainda tenho a marca – ele respondeu ao telefone.

- Ótimo. Então temos apenas de procurá-la. Aconteceu alguma coisa que possa explicar esse sumiço? O que fizeram nesse fim de semana?

Era mesmo quase impossível enganar aquela mulher. Respirando fundo, Jorge contou a ela, em resumo, o que acontecera desde que deixara sua casa na sexta à noite, passando pela batalha na Cadeia Pública, até a discussão no fim do domingo. Num dado momento, mencionou ter se ferido, e com isso, ao terminar o relato, a primeira coisa que ouviu da maga foi:

- O que fez em relação à flecha que o atingiu?

- Bem... eu limpei a ferida...

- Só? – Jorge podia ver a expressão de surpresa de Petruglia mesmo não estando em sua presença.

- É, só...

- Enlouqueceu? Isso vai infeccionar! Não foi qualquer raladinho, Jorge, foi um machucado profundo! Tem de ser suturado!

- S-suturado? – a palavra incomodava o calouro. – Q-quer dizer costurado?

- Sim, ou então não vai parar de sangrar!

O procedimento agradava ainda menos a ele do que a palavra. Tentou ainda outra saída:

- Não pode usar magia para curar isto? Da mesma forma como fixou minha orelha aquela noite?

- Até poderia... mas precisa aprender a não ser tão irresponsável. Não é uma atitude favorável à sobrevivência de um mestre. Faremos o que você deveria ter feito. Agüente aí. Vou passar de carro para levá-lo ao hospital. Depois podemos procurar Hipólita juntos.

Daniela era mesmo uma raposa quando queria. E seu aluno viu-se obrigado a assentir.

A maga chegou depois de aproximadamente vinte minutos. Jorge usou esse tempo para limpar suas coisas e o sofá, livrando a república de quaisquer vestígios de sangue e assim, também, de eventuais questionamentos. Quando Petruglia buzinou da rua, ele trancou tudo e desceu. Encontrou-a no assento do motorista com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto, como era de se esperar.

- Então quase se matou no sábado? – foi a primeira coisa que ela indagou, enquanto o jovem se sentava ao seu lado e fechava a porta do automóvel.

- Estava apenas cumprindo meu papel nesta guerra... Descobrimos a base de um dos servos e seu mestre. Atacamos.

- Você agiu com autonomia, o que é bom, porém acredito que tenha supervalorizado sua serva e subestimado o inimigo...

Ela acertara em cheio.

- Saiu-se muito bem, ainda assim – Petruglia acrescentou, acelerando pela avenida. – Geralmente perder batalhas na Guerra do Graal significa perder a vida. Você e Hipólita ainda escaparam vivos. Tiveram a oportunidade de se reorganizar e contra-atacar.

- Eu estava tentando mostrar justamente isso a ela, porém _Berserker_ não entende!

- Para você ter perdido a paciência com ela, será que no fundo não aceita bem a derrota também?

Calou-o mais uma vez com sabedoria. Por mais que negasse, era a verdade. Ele também não aceitara bem ter perdido o combate na prisão, e talvez houvesse se exasperado com a serva justamente para descontar nela seu inconformismo. Droga! Julgara-se até então um pouco mais adulto, capaz de lidar com questões como aquela! Agora via que não. Tinha de amadurecer mais.

- Você mencionou outro ponto relevante: aquele servo _Saber_ ficou para trás na prisão – disse Daniela. – Pode ter sido eliminado por _Archer_. Caso isso tenha acontecido, há um inimigo a menos em seu caminho.

Nisso, Jorge lembrou-se da consternação de Petruglia a respeito de Robin Hood. Teve vontade mais uma vez de perguntar-lhe o motivo, mas julgou a ocasião novamente imprópria – além de ter certeza de que ela não responderia. Ao que aparentava, a maga queria reduzir a tutela que cedia a ele e deixar com que andasse mais com as próprias pernas. Se essa tendência se confirmasse, então o garoto deveria começar a se acostumar a contar cada vez menos com a ajuda de Daniela, mesmo se ela soubesse de informações vitais para seu progresso na guerra.

Não trocaram mais palavras até o hospital.

O Pronto-Socorro de Franca, mais conhecido pelo apelido "Doutor Janjão", estava situado não muito longe da Unesp, quase aos pés da colina que possuía o campus em seu topo. Não estava distante, também, a rotatória em que Petruglia atirara Rolando contra a murada ao frear o carro, na noite em que Jorge fora salvo por ela. Localizado junto à Avenida Hélio Palermo, o prédio era simples e relativamente pequeno para o número de pessoas que deveria atender diariamente. Isso fez o calouro se questionar, ao sair do veículo, quanto tempo teria de aguardar ali até poder ir embora.

O jovem percebeu, ao ser guiado pela professora para dentro do lugar, que o fato de ela estar numa cadeira de rodas fazia com que as demais pessoas pensassem ser ela quem desejava atendimento; porém logo notavam o contrário quando viam o vermelho pela camisa do rapaz, já que a ferida tornava a sangrar. Apesar de alguns ali aguardarem já há considerável tempo, até abriram caminho para o rapaz, constatando ser sua condição mais grave. Nisso, passando por um senhor que lia sentado um exemplar de jornal local do dia anterior, Jorge surpreendeu-se ao ver a manchete: "Rebelião na Cadeia Pública de Franca na madrugada deste domingo danifica estrutura com explosivos". Lembrou-se então de uma das explicações de Petruglia que dizia que, dentre boa parte do comércio, a família Percival também controlava a imprensa francana. Isso explicava a dissimulação dos acontecimentos relativos à Guerra do Cálice Sagrado. A desculpa, naquele caso, era até convincente.

Identificaram-se na recepção, e a funcionária informou que o jovem, devido ao seu estado, seria atendido o quanto antes. Ainda assim esperaram quase uma hora, antes de o garoto finalmente ser chamado. Daniela informou que o aguardaria ali.

O médico examinou-o, sem deixar de perguntar como adquirira aquele machucado. Jorge, mentiroso cada vez mais hábil, respondeu que estava andando de bicicleta pela rua quando, ao subir numa calçada, desequilibrou-se no meio-fio e acabou caindo de costas sobre um pedaço pontiagudo de ferro que estava jogado no asfalto. O doutor não pareceu engolir muito a história, mas tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Encaminhou-o aos cuidados de um casal de enfermeiros, que o medicou e costurou o ferimento. Foi mais tranqüilo do que imaginara, talvez pelo fato de já ter sentido quase toda a dor que havia para sentir com aquilo. Teria de voltar ali para retirar os pontos algum tempo depois, mas a guerra já teria até lá terminado. Não precisaria se preocupar até o final dela.

Retornando até a recepção, o mestre só conseguia pensar em sua serva. Agora que a ferida não era mais problema, tinha de concentrar seus esforços em encontrá-la. Quando conseguisse, faria o que tivesse de ser feito para que ela o perdoasse. Seguiriam juntos até o final daquele conflito e, por ela, ele conquistaria o Graal. Talvez não houvesse dado conta ainda, mas... ele realmente se importava com sua guerreira. Muito.

Ao adentrar mais uma vez o ambiente repleto de doentes e acidentados – o qual, confessava, não o agradava muito – Jorge logo encontrou o canto em que Petruglia permanecera em sua cadeira. Mas, para seu espanto, ela não estava mais sozinha. Conversava séria com um outro rapaz de cabelo preto curto coberto de gel, vestindo terno marrom fino e com os pés calçando sapatos italianos. Seu ar, seu porte... a irritação que causaram quase de imediato no recém-chegado fizeram-no concluir ser aquele indivíduo inconfundível...

- Régis? – inquiriu, aproximando-se atônito.

O colega de classe apenas sorriu, altivo.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

O mesmo ambiente repleto de livros e antiga mobília, iluminado por esparsos raios de sol através das janelas seculares. Por uma passarela de madeira suspensa metros acima do chão e interligando os dois lados da biblioteca, um par de silhuetas caminhava. A primeira era alta e forte, emitindo tilintares metálicos conforme se movia – fruto de sua detalhada armadura. A outra era bem mais baixa, feminina, embora a beleza que devia possuir estivesse coberta por algum tipo de traje longo, talvez um hábito de freira. Foi esta quem primeiro falou, numa voz semi-infantil, porém firme:

- Perdi um de meus cavaleiros...

O homem, voltando a cabeça para a pequena, debruçou-se sobre um dos parapeitos da passagem e respondeu:

- A _mademoiselle_ sempre confiou demais em meu sobrinho. Não vejo isso como algo ruim, já que, em seu espírito honrado e valente, Rolando merecia tal sentimento. O que ocorreu foi ele ter encontrado um inimigo mais ardiloso... Alguém traiçoeiro. A bondade de um paladino, apesar de fazê-lo forte, é alvo da perfídia daqueles que se munem da dissimulação e da covardia quando combatem. O pobre infeliz foi alvo do mesmo perigo que o vitimou em vida, antes que eu pudesse salvá-lo...

A figura feminina deu uma breve risadinha antes de perguntar:

- Com isso, presumo que você também tentará vingá-lo neste caso, caçando o responsável por seu fim... certo, meu cavaleiro?

O guerreiro pôs-se de joelhos diante dela enquanto respondia:

- Certamente, mestre.

- Diga-me: o que podes sentir em relação aos nossos inimigos? Quais serão seus próximos passos?

- Há duas noites sinto esta cidade tomada por bruxaria – afirmou o cavaleiro num tom cheio de condenação. – A mais vil magia pagã. Acredito que a serva daquele seu desprezível inimigo tenha passado a agir, após vários dias de aguardo para pensarmos já ter sido eliminada. E no início de hoje, pela madrugada, um dos focos de energia mágica se apagou... para depois voltar a se manifestar com o dobro de força. Como uma fogueira quase a se extinguir para em seguida tornar a queimar tendo ainda mais chamas...

- Compreendo, meu cavaleiro – a jovem abandonou a expressão séria para assumir um timbre brincalhão, entusiasmada com o relatório do servo. – Assim, presumo que não interferiremos por enquanto...

- O burocrata vai agir. Pelo que sabemos de sua personalidade, vai elaborar algum plano para não ter de enfrentar a bruxa e seu trunfo sozinho. Ele possui o servo mais forte. Deixe que lute e se enfraqueça. É nesse momento que o atacaremos. Talvez até mesmo o assassino de Rolando possa ser atraído pelo combate e eu consiga novamente eliminá-lo. O centurião também.

- E quanto ao mestre daquela amazona?

- Sem sua serva ele não é nada. Não pode usar magia. Talvez ainda caia na besteira de tentar resgatá-la, quando entender o que houve. Será praticamente suicídio.

- Só não concordo com uma afirmação: que há um servo mais forte que você nesta guerra, meu cavaleiro. Tenho de discordar: és o mais forte!

- Embora sua confiança me faça sim o mais forte, _mademoiselle_, é de se temer o poder de _Rider_. Trata-se de um demônio pagão; porém o burocrata, com o apoio que tem, mostrou-se muito competente ao invocá-lo, e seu poder não há de ser subestimado. Desejo mais do que tudo vencê-lo com o poder da Cruz, no entanto... se me permite dizer, seria prudente evitar outro engano como o que ceifou meu sobrinho.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio, o cavaleiro desviando o olhar por ter se referido a uma má decisão de sua mestre – coisa que sempre evitava fazer. Esta, no entanto, apenas tornou a rir, indagando, em sua conhecida personalidade sanguinária:

- Então nós só vamos vê-los se matar?

- Sim, e então atacaremos quem restar – a rima fora involuntária.

A risada da moça se intensificou, enquanto, abrindo os braços, cantava alegre alguns versos que achou caberem bem àquela ocasião:

_Ao fado canta-se a vida_

_ Ao fado canta-se a morte_

_ O fado canta a partida, a despedida, a nossa sorte..._

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Jorge viu-se sem ação diante de Régis. Poderia até pensar não passar de uma grande coincidência ele estar ali, mas o mais íntimo de seu ser dizia que não. Ele viera àquele pronto-socorro para procurá-lo por algum motivo – tinha essa idéia consigo. Só não sabia ainda a razão.

- O-olá... – saudou-o, sem saber ao certo como agir e trocando olhares desconfiados com Petruglia.

O colega de curso, com seu ar convencido de sempre, voltou a cabeça para o recém-chegado e cumprimentou-o, um sorriso de superioridade aberto em sua face:

- Ora, bom dia, Jorge. Fico aliviado em tê-lo encontrado aqui. Não tem sido fácil contatar os mestres desta guerra.

_Mas o quê?_

O protegido de Daniela quase caiu para trás. Como assim? Ele sabia da guerra? De que modo? Teria a professora contado algo a ele? Mas não era uma informação sigilosa, que poucos deveriam ter conhecimento? Afinal de contas, quem mais possuía ciência de tudo aquilo? Teria a velha maga o enganado? Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas, que deixaram o jovem novamente zonzo. Firmou as pernas e fechou os punhos. Desmaiar naquele momento não contribuiria em nada para entender a situação.

- Guerra? – Jorge repetiu confuso.

- Oh, desculpe abordar isso de maneira abrupta... – riu Régis brevemente. – O velho problema da falta de tempo. Bem, eu também sou um mestre lutando pelo Graal. E represento a Associação Mágica diretamente.

Por um milésimo de segundo, o mestre de _Berserker_ perguntou-se se aquilo não seria uma brincadeira, e de muito mau-gosto. O colega, porém, mantinha um tom sério – apesar de sua postura cheia de si – e Petruglia também conservava ar sincero, além de certa tranqüilidade. Foi desse modo que ela afirmou ao pupilo, após um suspiro:

- Eu não sabia, Jorge. Descobri há pouco. Ele mesmo me contou.

Certo, aquilo era totalmente inesperado, mas pelo visto não deixava de ser verdade. Régis era então alguém enviado pela própria Associação Mágica para participar da guerra? Apesar das explicações detalhadas que Daniela já havia lhe dado até então, o inexperiente mestre não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava. Bem, a primeira coisa a se pensar tratava-se de Régis ser um mago, por certo habilidoso – o que talvez explicasse sua prepotência. Segundo era que, mesmo naquela posição, algo o levara a buscar o apoio de Jorge. Este passou uma das mãos nervosamente pela correntinha em seu pescoço enquanto ouvia o outro falar:

- A questão é bem simples. A família Percival ameaça as regras desta conflagração. Além de a atual mestre daquele clã lutar com dois servos, já há tempos a Associação suspeita que eles se utilizem de métodos impróprios, ou se preferirem "magia negra", para alcançarem seus objetivos a cada cinqüenta anos.

- Certo, agora conte alguma novidade, rapaz – ironizou Petruglia num tom ácido. – Caso houvessem averiguado isso antes, eu poderia andar e ter total capacidade de visão ainda hoje!

- Pois deveria ter denunciando os Percival a nós mais cedo, professora – Régis rebateu mordaz, mas sem perder a polidez. – É sabido que trapaças ou métodos proibidos na disputa pelo Cálice Sagrado devem ser denunciados à Associação Mágica. Os preceitos estabelecidos em Fuyuki são válidos para todos os demais campos de batalha.

- Desculpe, mas você disse que a mestre dos Percival tem dois servos? – interferiu Jorge, atento à parte que mais lhe interessara.

- Eu estaria interferindo no curso da guerra detalhando essa informação, mas como estamos lidando com uma família de violadores de regras, acredito não haver problema nisso... – ponderou o representante da Associação antes de respirar fundo e continuar: – Há cinqüenta anos, Isabel Percival invocou um servo da classe _Saber_, Carlos Magno, para lutar na guerra pelo Graal. Como é sabido, ela venceu. Seu real desejo à peça mágica é desconhecido, mas como a senhorita Petruglia aqui pôde testemunhar, o servo bebeu do Cálice durante sua invocação. De acordo com as regras do confronto, um espírito heróico que realiza tal ato é capaz de permanecer neste plano mesmo sem a energia do Graal para garantir sua existência. Ou seja, durante os últimos cinqüenta anos, a manifestação do imperador franco Carlos Magno invocada por Isabel permaneceu nesta cidade, escondida presumivelmente na residência de sua família, até a guerra presente. Como os Percival são magos bastante competentes e a nova disputa permitiu a invocação de novamente sete servos, Isabel usou-se dessa vantagem para invocar outro servo também da classe _Saber_, usando o próprio Carlos Magno como catalisador. Foi então que colocou sob seu comando o paladino Rolando, sobrinho de Carlos nas canções medievais.

Um plano muito astuto – Jorge era obrigado a reconhecer. Trocou um olhar com Daniela, constatando que a maga ficara repentinamente pálida. Pelo visto, mais aquela referência ao seu trágico passado a perturbara. No entanto logo recobrou o foco e, coçando o queixo, constatou:

- Isso deve explicar os desmaios e comas coletivos que vêm ocorrendo aqui em Franca. É necessária uma quantidade absurda de _prana_ para manter dois espíritos heróicos nesta realidade com a capacidade de um só mago, ainda que um desses servos tenha bebido do próprio Graal. Isabel está se utilizando da força vital dos moradores da cidade para conservar sua vantagem. Um método totalmente sem escrúpulos, como esperado de uma Percival.

Verdade, Jorge se lembrava das notícias. Incrível como aos poucos tudo se encaixava. Era como se qualquer aspecto da vida em Franca, ao menos naquelas últimas semanas, estivesse relacionado à guerra secreta pelo Cálice Sagrado.

- Suspeitando dessas irregularidades, ainda mais realizadas pela própria família que trouxe a disputa para esta terra, fui enviado pela Associação e me infiltrei na Unesp como aluno – explicou Régis. – Felizmente, consegui também invocar um servo para o confronto e desde então venho mantendo por igual esse disfarce, o qual permite que eu monitore os acontecimentos envolvendo a guerra mais de perto.

Intrigado, o mestre de _Berserker_ teve vontade de perguntar ao colega de que classe era seu espírito heróico – além de ansiar por desvendar a identidade do mesmo, imaginando se ele se encontraria ali, oculto – mas preferiu deixar a questão para outro momento. Havia outra contribuição mais importante a ser feita naquele momento, no contexto da conversa:

- Acho que a mestre Percival já não tem mais dois servos...

- Como assim? – o enviado da Associação franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Na madrugada de domingo, participei de um confronto na Cadeia Pública, reduto de _Archer_ e seu mestre. O _Saber_ Rolando chegou no meio da luta e tenho razões para acreditar ter sido eliminado por _Archer_. A aparição inclusive distraiu-o e permitiu que minha serva fugisse comigo, já que eu estava ferido e quase desmaiando.

- É possível, mas ainda assim Isabel tem um dos servos mais poderosos passíveis de invocação... Carlos Magno é um dos maiores cavaleiros que já existiram, dentre todas as lendas. Mesmo lutando sozinho, é quase impossível derrotá-lo. E creio que os Percival tenham feito uso de métodos condenáveis para manter um herói de índole tão honrada fiel a eles, já que praticam ações tão torpes a cada guerra.

- Também acredito nisso... – concordou Daniela, sua voz determinada. – Tem certeza de que é mesmo Isabel a mestre daquela família na guerra atual?

- Quase absoluta. Só ainda não pude vê-la pessoalmente, mas todas as evidências apontam para isso. Os Percival sabem guardar seus segredos. Em cinqüenta anos, não deixaram escapar qualquer referência à sua preciosa maga, nem mesmo uma visão nas ruas ou tampouco uma fotografia. A última aparição pública de Isabel foi naquele colégio de freiras em que a senhorita a enfrentou.

Bem, tudo estava muito interessante e esclarecedor, mas... afinal, por que Régis procurara Jorge, devendo saber ser ele um mestre inexperiente que caíra naquela guerra praticamente de pára-quedas? No que poderia auxiliar contra os Percival, se nem mesmo era um mago?

A resposta veio logo, sem que ele precisasse indagar:

- Estou ciente de que sua serva está desaparecida desde a noite passada. Eu sei qual é o paradeiro dela.

- Sabe? – o mestre de Hipólita estremeceu. – Pois então diga!

- _Berserker_ foi capturada por outro servo. Ou melhor, serva. Não pude, em minhas investigações, determinar ainda qual é a identidade dela, porém descobri a classe. _Caster_. Usuária de magia antiga.

- Então a serva _Caster_ raptou Hipólita? Mas quando, como?

- Acredito que enquanto você dormia, atraindo-a para fora de seu quarto. Agora _Berserker_ pode estar sob o comando dela, sujeita às suas ordens. Entenda, Jorge: a magia de um _Caster_ não deve ser subestimada. Muitos dos espíritos invocados nessa classe conviveram com os antigos deuses, e os encantamentos que podem realizar estão acima de qualquer habilidade empregada pelos magos dos dias de hoje. Eles são de uma época em que a magia era praticamente tangível até para as pessoas normais, algo comum ao mundo. Não apenas um mito no qual poucos crêem.

Se Jorge nem mesmo um mago atual era, então tinha sinceros motivos para se preocupar. Mas não podia ser tomado pelo medo, não naquele momento. _Berserker_ precisava de sua ajuda e titubear significaria não conseguir salvá-la.

- Quem é o mestre dessa _Caster_? Pode me dizer?

- Aí que está: é um inimigo da família Percival. No entanto, não pertence a nenhuma das outras duas famílias.

- Pode me contar logo? – insistiu, impaciente com os enigmas de Régis e pelo fato de ele parecer ainda mais convencido por possuir informações que ainda não havia compartilhado.

- O nome dele é Lucas Cândido, popularmente conhecido como "Luca" aqui em Franca. Um empresário em ascensão dono de vários estabelecimentos e que, ao descobrir sobre a guerra, resolveu entrar nela por motivos puramente comerciais. Está lutando para, ao vencer os Percival, acabar com a hegemonia econômica que eles ainda conservam na cidade. Tem a esperança de assim poder consolidar seu domínio financeiro, tomando controle dos mercados que ainda não possui. Nem mesmo o Graal o interessa. Só quer mesmo cumprir seu objetivo.

- Mas, ele não é um comerciante? Se descobriu recentemente sobre a guerra, então nem mesmo é um mago, correto?

- Mais ou menos. Não sei qual fonte Luca consultou, mas foi alguma competente. Todas as características e regras da disputa pelo Cálice foram explicadas a ele aos mínimos detalhes. Sabendo que ela é empreendida por magos, apressou-se nos últimos meses em aprender e se aperfeiçoar nessas artes. Parece que teve como professor um mago europeu ex-membro da Associação, embora não tenhamos conseguido chegar ao seu nome. Também desconhecemos o quão competente Luca se tornou em seu intento; mas, para ter conseguido invocar _Caster_, creio estarmos lidando com um adversário no mínimo perigoso.

_Principalmente para quem não consegue nem fazer um feitiço dos mais simples..._ – pensou um aturdido Jorge.

- Até o momento estávamos preocupados com os Percival – ponderou Petruglia. – Por que a mudança de foco para seu inimigo?

- Trata-se de uma escalada, meus caros. Os Percival romperam as barreiras do que é permitido pela Associação para acumularem vasto poder na Guerra do Cálice Sagrado. Com isso, seus oponentes vêem-se diante da necessidade de obterem uma vantagem maior ainda. Acredito que a _Caster_ de Lucas Cândido seja uma serva tão formidável quanto o Carlos Magno de Isabel. Sendo assim... proponho que eu, a senhorita Petruglia e você, Jorge, unamos forças para eliminar _Caster_ e resgatar sua serva. Depois, poderemos nos organizar contra Isabel Percival.

- Eliminar um mal maior para então combater o mal original, é isso? – inquiriu Daniela.

Régis assentiu com a cabeça. Era aquilo mesmo.

A Jorge não agradava muito a idéia de servir como uma espécie de "polícia" a serviço da Associação Mágica, principalmente pelo fato – martelando mais uma vez em sua mente – de que não possuía quaisquer habilidades básicas para entrar numa disputa mais específica entre conjuradores, e estava sem sua serva! Por outro lado, o que o fazia vencer tais dúvidas era o ímpeto em libertar Hipólita, ainda mais pelo fato de sentir-se responsável pelo que lhe acontecera. Baixou o semblante por um momento... para então responder, o mais firme que conseguiu:

- Estou nessa.

Petruglia, por sua vez, deu um demorado suspiro, relutante em voltar a se envolver diretamente num assunto que já lhe rendera tantas dores e privações. Porém sabia que seu auxílio era necessário, e não deixava de ser uma oportunidade de se vingar da maldita família Percival – que, personificada na figura de Isabel, destruíra seus sonhos de uma vida inteira. Foi com isso em mente que ela acabou por replicar:

- Contem comigo.

Régis sorriu, do modo altivo como só ele parecia ser capaz de fazer. Pôs-se a se dirigir para fora do pronto-socorro, seguido por Jorge, que passou a empurrar a cadeira de Daniela. Já do lado de fora, na calçada, o mestre de _Berserker_ indagou ao colega:

- Se vamos cooperar, seria bom que revelasse a identidade de seu servo, correto?

Dando uma risadinha, o representante da Associação voltou a cabeça para o outro rapaz e respondeu:

- Sem querer assustá-lo, mas... meu servo é um deus. E, muito em breve, terão a oportunidade de conhecê-lo.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A casa era bastante arejada e luminosa, sua arquitetura moderna – quase toda em vidro – afastando qualquer sombra que pudesse ser projetada entre os móveis ou paredes. Seu proprietário aparentava por conta disso ser alguém que nada tinha a esconder: um empresário de sucesso, executivo de futuro promissor que desejava mostrar a todos sua bonança. Por trás das aparências, porém, estranhos eventos vinham ocorrendo no interior daquela residência, já há algumas semanas. Caso algum olho leigo pudesse testemunhá-los, por certo se assustaria e não os compreenderia; mas, alguém inserido no mundo da magia logo deduziria que práticas e defesas arcanas vinham sendo conjuradas naquele local. Talvez até mais: que o morador daquela bela construção era mais um mestre lutando na Guerra do Cálice Sagrado.

- Onde está você, meu mestre? – a voz feminina, tão suave e quase cantada como uma melodia, sibilou pelo ambiente.

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, antes de um homem responder:

- Estou aqui embaixo. Estava lendo o grimório...

Passos sobre os degraus de uma escada de madeira ecoaram. O mestre subia ao segundo andar. Assim que terminaram, uma risada da mulher foi ouvida. Algo parecia diverti-la.

- E como está nossa convidada? – o improvável mago inquiriu.

- No porão, ainda sob encantamento – replicou a serva. – A mente dela se mostra mais forte do que pensei, ainda mais para alguém de sua classe. O cinturão que ela usa não oferece proteção contra esse tipo de magia, então creio que tal resistência se dê devido ao sangue em parte divino que corre em suas veias. Ainda esta noite, porém, já a terei totalmente sob meu controle.

- Não que eu queira questionar sua habilidade, _Viviane_, mas... Acredita mesmo que poderá manter _Berserker_ sob seu comando, ainda mais depois de armá-la? Pense... não é poder demais?

_Caster_ tornou a rir, o som oscilando entre algo gracioso e uma expressão de deboche. Respondeu em seguida, um tanto presunçosa:

- Ora, ora, um aspirante a mago, um aprendiz das artes arcanas de _hoje_, subestimando a magia antiga... Não sabe do que ela já foi capaz nos mitos, tolo? Na Era dos Deuses, aqueles que a dominavam eram capazes de manipular este mundo como bem entendessem. Reis subiram e caíram, pragas surgiram ou foram erradicadas, montanhas se formaram ou foram pulverizadas graças aos intentos dos magos e feiticeiros de outrora. Uma época em que os mortais temiam a magia, diferente destes tristes dias em que engenhos defeituosos substituem os encantamentos, e os conjuradores restantes se matam por uma mera imitação do caldeirão de Cerridwen...

O mestre sorriu. Era curiosa a interpretação que sua serva dava ao prêmio destinado ao vencedor daquela guerra – ainda que não se importasse com ele. Embarcara naquela jornada para poder humilhar a família que era sua inimiga, a pedra no sapato que ainda impossibilitava o pleno domínio dos negócios daquela cidade. Caso obtivesse algo mais pelo caminho, seria lucro – mas não necessidade. Logo teria em mãos uma das servas mais poderosas que se poderia imaginar, com a arma mágica mais temida de toda a mitologia. Caso não pudesse destruir os Percival daquele modo, então ninguém mais no mundo conseguiria...

- Vamos então nos preparar para a noite... – ele murmurou, retornando às escadas. – Ela promete ser longa.

- Uma noite pode durar até infinitamente, contanto que seja vitoriosa – afirmou _Caster_ enquanto o mestre se retirava.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

- Entrem... Só não liguem para a simplicidade...

A residência de Régis em Franca era uma pequena kitnet num prédio no centro da cidade, perto da catedral, com aluguel bancado pela Associação Mágica. Exceto o banheiro, tudo se resumia a um só cômodo com cama, fogão, geladeira, mesa de estudos, uma ou duas cadeiras... Apesar do aperto, o local estava extremamente organizado, refletindo a burocrática personalidade de seu morador, típica de alguém a serviço da Associação. Jorge só não conseguia entender como o ego dele poderia caber ali...

- Deve se sentir um tanto sozinho... – observou Daniela, entrando com sua cadeira de rodas.

- Não, os estudos me fazem companhia – afirmou o anfitrião. – Tanto os de História quanto os de magia.

Eles haviam acabado de almoçar, Jorge estando com vontade de se sentar no primeiro encosto que encontrasse para um cochilo. Sabia não haver tempo para isso, porém, e assim o evitou. Tinham de pensar em como atacar _Caster_ e seu mestre. E além do mais, Régis prometeu que lhes mostraria seu servo. O pupilo de Petruglia não podia negar estar deveras curioso.

- Nós poderíamos atacar a casa desse Luca, não? – cogitou o calouro. – Todo mundo em Franca deve saber onde ele mora!

- Óbvio demais – discordou a maga. – Além do que, ele deve ter enchido sua residência de barreiras anti-magia e outros tipos de proteção. Tem conhecimento de que está lidando com outros conjuradores.

- Ele possui um trunfo enorme em mãos agora, Jorge – falou Régis. – Sua serva, Hipólita. Talvez a melhor opção seja agirmos com naturalidade para fazê-lo sair da toca e mostrar as garras. Então poderemos apará-las.

- Se estiver mesmo controlando _Berserker_, acha realmente que poderíamos resistir a um ataque direto? – preocupou-se Daniela.

- Com meu servo? Sim, eu acho.

Muito papo e poucas evidências. Afinal de contas, onde estava o tal servo? Se é que existia mesmo?

- Não pude deixar de perceber uma forte presença mágica nos acompanhando desde o hospital, Régis – revelou Petruglia, ajeitando seus óculos. – Talvez já seja o momento de nos mostrar qual é seu espírito heróico invocado.

Naquele instante, Jorge quis abrir mão de tudo para possuir aquela habilidade. Como ela facilitaria seu progresso naquela guerra! Era algo, porém, que por certo aprenderia com o tempo. Ou ao menos assim esperava...

- Desculpem-me por ter atrasado essa revelação – falou o mago. – Agora que já expliquei quem sou e qual meu objetivo aqui... Sei que posso confiar em vocês.

Não sabia se era por mera implicância, mas Jorge ainda não se achava capaz de dizer o mesmo...

- _Rider_, apareça! – ordenou Régis, o selo de comando nas costas de sua mão esquerda, só então percebido pelos presentes, brilhando num rápido clarão.

Uma breve e intensa explosão de luz, na verdade, envolveu não só o membro do mestre como tomou todo o pequeno apartamento, ofuscando a visão de Jorge e Daniela como se um raio houvesse caído dentro do local. Não puderam ouvir um trovão, mas algo similar a um estrondo metálico fez-se ouvir, como o clamor de algo que impunha a eles sua existência. Seus olhos tornaram a enxergar com clareza, e viram uma figura humana alta e forte, talvez passando um pouco dos dois metros de estatura – as paredes e teto da kitnet mal parecendo poder contê-la. Era um homem, seus músculos – expostos nos braços – maiores e melhor definidos do que os de qualquer halterofilista que já tivessem contemplado. O tórax e parte das pernas eram cobertos por uma reluzente armadura de ouro e prata, esculpida aos mínimos detalhes com cenas de batalha e motivos mitológicos. A cabeça era coberta por uma coroa que lembrava também um capacete, cravejada de jóias das mais diversas cores e com duas longas asas douradas erguendo-se para o alto, uma de cada lado. As feições eram as de um idoso, com compridos cabelos e barba grisalhos; porém demonstravam rara imponência, o férreo olhar claro do personagem na única pupila que tinha exposta – a outra coberta por um tapa-olho negro – revelando a força de alguém acima de qualquer mortal. As pernas também rijas e hercúleas terminavam em pés calçando sandálias de couro, presas por tiras que se espiralavam até quase os joelhos. Possuía, pousados em seus largos ombros, dois corvos tão escuros quanto a noite, que grasnaram ao voltar seus bicos para os demais na sala – Jorge de imediato reconhecendo-os. Segurava, por fim, na mão direita, uma lança de extensa haste talhada aparentemente em ouro, a mesma possuindo uma série de inscrições que podiam ser identificadas como runas nórdicas... terminando numa ponta prateada tão afiada e brilhante que parecia ser capaz até de penetrar o próprio núcleo da Terra, se atirada ao solo.

Jorge e Petruglia recuaram assustados, seus queixos caídos. Régis, por sua vez, mantinha uma expressão respeitosa diante do servo, embora sem perder seu ar de superioridade. O espírito heróico, por sua vez, observou cada um dos dois visitantes com o cenho franzido, analisando-os friamente, antes de por fim falar, sua grossa e retumbante voz ecoando pelo ambiente:

- Sou Odin, Senhor de Asgard.

* * *

A tarde avançava. Após o estranhamento inicial, os quatro sentaram-se pelo lugar para discutir seus próximos passos. No entanto, o clima ainda era de certa insegurança. Se, dentro do contexto da Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, já era pitoresco estar na companhia de guerreiros mitológicos de centenas de anos antes, conversar informalmente com um antigo deus nórdico mostrava-se ainda mais inusitado.

- Confesso não entender – afirmou Daniela em dado momento. – Até onde eu saiba, apenas espíritos heróicos _mortais_ podem ser invocados na guerra. Aqueles que um dia foram humanos. Como um deus pode estar lutando aqui?

- Toda regra tem suas exceções, professora – respondeu Régis, demonstrando um pouco de serenidade. – E, no caso da Guerra do Cálice Sagrado, algumas vezes a exceção se torna a regra. Diga-me... qual é a religião predominante hoje no mundo?

- Cristianismo – Jorge replicou sem pestanejar, parte da catedral da cidade podendo ser visualizada através de uma janela.

- Exato. Sendo assim, hoje pouquíssimas pessoas ainda adoram os deuses de outrora, como os da Grécia ou Escandinávia antigas. São tidos como entidades pagãs, sem poder ou inexistentes, não passando em muitos casos de mero mito. Aí está a resposta para eles poderem ser invocados como servos.

- Quer dizer que... – oscilou Petruglia, compreendendo.

- Sim. O poder de qualquer divindade baseia-se num parâmetro de _crença_. Quanto mais seguidores um deus tiver, maior seu poder. Quanto menos, mais fraco ele será. A ponto de perder seu status de divindade, ao menos como era antes. Ele não se tornará propriamente humano, mas estará no mesmo patamar dos espíritos heróicos normais: humanos que se destacaram em vida e fizeram pactos com o mundo, saindo do ciclo de reencarnação e sendo passíveis de invocação na luta pelo Graal. Deuses desacreditados estão nesse patamar. O ritual de invocação torna-se mais dispendioso e complexo, além de exigirem maior quantidade de _prana_ para manterem sua forma física; mas sim, nesse caso eles podem sim ser invocados.

- A Associação sabe disso? – desconfiou a maga.

- Sim. Foram eles que me forneceram a relíquia que usei como catalisador na invocação. Entendo suas dúvidas: acredito que jamais algum deus tenha sido invocado numa das guerras. Especulo, porém, que simplesmente ninguém tenha tentado. Por descrença ou medo...

_Talvez os dois_ – pensou Jorge consigo. Era um sistema no mínimo intrigante. Daniela havia lhe explicado que o poder de um servo vinha do quanto sua lenda era conhecida. Rei Arthur e Hércules, assim, heróis mundialmente conhecidos, seriam bem mais poderosos, se invocados, do que personagens famosos apenas em determinada região ou cultura, como chegava até a ser o caso de Rolando. No caso dos deuses, então, aqueles que não fossem mais cultuados, devido a uma baixa crença, caíam para a condição dos espíritos heróicos humanos – embora, como denunciavam as palavras de Régis e a aparência de Odin, conservassem ainda assim imenso poder. Segundo aquela lógica, servos, então, não seriam páreos para os deuses cultuados atualmente, ainda que parecesse muito estranha a idéia de Hipólita lutando com Jesus Cristo ou Carlos Magno investindo contra Alá...

- Então você esteve me espionando? – inquiriu o mestre de _Berserker_, apontando com o queixo para os corvos do deus, que encontrava várias vezes aqueles dias.

- Eu precisava realizar um reconhecimento do território – justificou-se Régis. – Espionei todos os mestres e seus servos, embora não tenha conseguido encontrar alguns. Quando tive certeza de que você e a senhorita Petruglia seriam bons aliados, procurei-os.

Jorge se esforçava para acreditar nas supostas boas intenções do colega, porém não conseguia. Já ouvira falar, no entanto, sobre aqueles dois pássaros em questão. Munin e Hugin, os corvos de Odin. Segundo os mitos, viajavam por todo o mundo e ao final do dia sussurravam junto aos ouvidos do deus o que tinham visto. Um recurso perfeito para se espreitar outros servos, havia de se convir.

Odin em si, por sua vez, permanecia calado, sentado numa cadeira pequena para seu tamanho enquanto fitava todos com olhos sem expressão. Passou pela cabeça de Jorge a rápida hipótese de ele não se comunicar por não saber falar português, porém logo se lembrou de que o Graal garantia tal domínio. Mesmo assim, não ousava iniciar uma conversa. Não era fácil imaginar o que seria conveniente dizer a um antigo deus nórdico. Daniela também não parecia ainda muito confortável com a idéia. O conceito de uma divindade lutando naquela guerra era tão novo para ela quanto para seu protegido.

- A classe de Odin é _Rider_, não? – Jorge resolveu perguntar, tentando quebrar o gelo. – Ele teria com isso de ter uma montaria, certo? Não a vi ainda...

De fato, até então o garoto só vira o deus empunhar sua mítica lança, Gungnir, sem qualquer indício de montaria. Isso o levara até a cogitar se a classe do servo não seria _Lancer_ – o que combinaria – mas tinha certeza de ter ouvido Régis falando _Rider_...De todo modo, Petruglia arregalou os olhos como se o calouro houvesse dito uma grande besteira. Coube ao mestre de Odin esclarecer:

- _Rider_ conjura sua montaria apenas quando vai utilizá-la... Acredite, não é uma visão que possa correr o risco de ser apreciada por qualquer mortal...

Antes que Jorge conseguisse assimilar por completo a informação, o mago acrescentou:

- Devemos aguardar até a meia-noite. Será o momento perfeito para sairmos em patrulha e assim atrair a atenção de Luca e sua serva.

- Sei que os servos costumam batalhar após o entardecer, mas... – oscilou o mestre de Hipólita. – Há algum motivo específico para agirmos exatamente nessa hora?

Súbito, Odin colocou-se de pé, o mero movimento bastando para fazer o coração de Jorge disparar. Era como se ele pudesse pulverizar o mundo todo com um só gesto de suas mãos – por mais que o jovem tentasse se convencer de que aquela entidade já não era tão poderosa. O deus ergueu então a cabeça e, olhando para o vazio, afirmou, com sua voz de rocha:

- A hora que simboliza o sol da meia-noite na Noruega, lar daqueles mortais que mais nos honraram em Midgard, é a que mais me fornece forças neste tempo ingrato! Nós os atacaremos com luz sob o véu da escuridão!

Jorge e Daniela visivelmente estremeceram, enquanto Régis mantinha seu sorriso arrogante, parecendo ao colega ainda esconder algo perigoso...


	15. Desejo, Dia 12: Choque

Desejo, Dia 12: _Choque_

O grupo deixou o apartamento no centro da cidade perto da meia-noite. Nele seus integrantes haviam permanecido desde a tarde, discutindo estratégias e, acima de tudo, descansando. Com toda a correria dos dias anteriores, Jorge acabara repousando pouco – algo prejudicial para um mestre cuja vitalidade também mantinha naquele plano a serva que invocara: justamente da classe _Berserker_, que mais _prana_ consumia. Após boas horas de recuperação, porém, e embora sentisse a presença de sua serva cada vez mais fraca, o calouro já se achava mais disposto – principalmente depois da bela pizza de quatro queijos que eles haviam degustado no jantar. Acabara faltando à aula, mas nas presentes condições não poderia acompanhar o curso enquanto o Graal não fosse conquistado.

Agora haviam saído para a rua, sob um luar prateado que lançava uma claridade espectral sobre as velhas construções daquela área da cidade, sobressaindo-se até ao brilho dos postes de luz. Vista de perto, a catedral iluminada em azul parecia um gigante simétrico criado por magia, que observava com atenção os movimentos daqueles humanos que _queriam_ atrair a atenção de outros mestres da guerra – no caso o mestre de _Caster_. E foi com esse pensamento que se puseram a descer a colina central, rumo à Avenida Alonso y Alonso.

Odin seguia-os com sua rica armadura refletindo as luzes noturnas, andando a passos firmes e com a cabeça barbada erguida. Não havia sinal ainda de sua montaria, mas era de se julgar que ele a invocasse somente em combate. As vias estavam vazias àquela hora, mas mesmo assim mantinha-se oculto em sua forma espiritual. Antes prevenir do que remediar.

- Nós estamos seguindo alguma direção em que sabemos que seremos atacados por _Caster_? – indagou Jorge, olhando ao redor.

- Na verdade não – respondeu Régis. – É só uma hipótese. Poderíamos ter descido pelo outro lado da colina, mas, de um modo ou de outro, creio que nossos inimigos logo nos encontrarão. Devem estar patrulhando.

A noite estava silenciosa demais – até mesmo para dias de semana em Franca, que àquele horário não eram lá muito movimentados. Desceram pela Avenida Champagnat com o velho colégio dormindo como um demônio esverdeado aguardando alguma vítima incauta. Tudo se via revestido de uma aura estranha, ameaçadora – até a estátua de bronze do padre diante do prédio e a imagem de Nossa Senhora na pequena gruta no jardim se assemelhando a terríveis espiões de uma força maligna oculta.

- Não me sinto bem... – oscilou Jorge, cada vez mais alarmado.

- Não descarto a possibilidade da magia de _Caster_ estar nos intimidando mesmo à distância – afirmou Petruglia. – Os encantamentos antigos são muito poderosos. Ela pode até mesmo ter colocado a cidade inteira sob algum tipo de feitiço.

- Mas a família Percival... digo, eles _perceberiam_, não?

Não houve resposta para a pergunta do garoto – o que o encheu ainda mais de temor.

Chegaram à Alonso y Alonso com o lento murmurar líquido do córrego sendo um dos poucos ruídos além de seus passos e o som do motor de carros distantes. Os prédios e casas ao redor tinham suas luzes apagadas, os faróis de automóveis bastante longínquos... como se toda aquela área houvesse sido previamente isolada. Preparada para algo.

Eles continuaram caminhando, logo ganhando uma rua. Régis guiava-os aparentemente a esmo. Jorge mais e mais se pegava perguntando se o colega não os estaria conduzindo direto a uma armadilha. Esforçava-se, mas não conseguia confiar nele.

Subiram por uma ladeira após alguns quarteirões, voltando a adentrar a colina central, mas agora numa região mais baixa, quase na entrada da cidade. As sombras das construções ao redor continuavam projetando-se ameaçadoramente sobre a rua, aparentando querer engolir o grupo. Empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Petruglia, o mestre de _Berserker_ enxergou árvores adiante, o terreno ficando mais plano ao se abrir num largo. Tratava-se de uma praça, de folhagem tão escura quanto a noite e tomada por um repentino vento frio, que lançou folhas sobre os recém-chegados. O calçamento tinha suas falhas e rachaduras ressaltadas pela lúgubre luz dos postes, enquanto os bancos e muradas vazios pareciam só encher o lugar de ainda maior desolação. Nada convidativo, por assim dizer.

Jorge estremeceu, desacelerando o passo. Sabia, de alguma forma, que a luta com _Caster_ se desenrolaria ali. Não era um lugar isolado, mas ao que aparentava a magia da serva providenciara para que nenhum curioso interferisse. Havia espaço aberto suficiente para dois ou mais espíritos heróicos se digladiarem até a morte – muito mais do que no pátio interno da Cadeia Pública, a seu ver. Agora só era preciso encontrar o inimigo.

Régis, nada intimidado, continuou andando para dentro da praça. Daniela olhou para Jorge com uma expressão segura, encorajando o pupilo a também avançar. Mas, antes que desse mais um passo, um intenso clarão ali perto lhe atraiu os sentidos.

O calouro voltou a cabeça, só então se dando conta de que Odin, desde o término da subida, ficara um pouco para trás. Agora descobria a razão, assim como a da explosão luminosa: ele finalmente conjurara sua montaria, Sleipnir. Era visto agora, imponente com Gungnir numa das mãos, montado num esplendoroso cavalo cinza, de fortes patas e corpo avantajado – talvez possuindo quase o dobro do tamanho de um cavalo comum. Seu pêlo parecia emitir uma espécie de luminescência, lançando uma claridade pálida ao seu redor. Os cascos eram revestidos de ferraduras douradas, e só quando começou a contá-las que Jorge se lembrou da mais marcante característica daquele animal, agora diante de seus olhos: possuía não quatro, mas oito patas, divididas igualmente entre dianteiras e traseiras. Apoiando-se nessas últimas, a montaria ergueu-se e relinchou, exibindo os dentes brancos com entalhes de runas nórdicas. Cavalgando-o, Odin ganhou a praça sem qualquer cerimônia, lembrando ao protegido de Petruglia histórias que ouvia quando criança sobre cavaleiros inconseqüentes que entravam em igrejas sem desmontar dos animais.

- Vamos encontrar quem nos desafia... – falou Régis, já se distanciando atrás de uma fileira de arbustos.

Jorge perguntou-se se na verdade não seriam eles mesmos quem desafiavam _Caster_ e seu mestre, invadindo a praça daquele jeito.

Criando coragem, o mestre de _Berserker_ seguiu-os, o galopar de Sleipnir sobre o calçamento irregular soando tão alto que mais parecia o trotar de um tanque de guerra com pernas. Preocupou-se em empurrar Daniela, porém a maga já se adiantara, movendo sua cadeira pelo asfalto plano na direção de uma rampa na calçada. Foi então a vez de Jorge pisar o local, forçando a visão na tentativa de encontrar alguém suspeito entre as sombras. Mas nada viu, assim como os outros. _Caster_ por certo não se exporia tão facilmente. Ela tinha como se esconder, melhor do que eles.

Até que começaram a ouvir.

Uma voz extremamente graciosa, feminina e suave como uma brisa de outono. Por alguns segundos o calouro tentou identificar o que cantava, porém ela o fazia numa língua estranha. Graças à convivência com Cíntia em sua cidade natal, no entanto, Jorge pôde identificar algumas palavras familiares: aquilo era celta. Mas não conseguiu ouvir mais: ao mesmo tempo em que acreditava começar a ser tomado por uma espécie de sonolência, veio o alerta de Petruglia:

- Jorge, é um encantamento! Tampe os ouvidos!

Quase por reflexo, o garoto ergueu ambas as mãos e selou as orelhas. Régis e Daniela, perto dali, faziam o mesmo – só Odin, sobre seu cavalo, aparentando não se incomodar, tampouco ser afetado pela música. Para um deus devia ser mais fácil resistir, afinal de contas.

Agora era possível visualizar uma pessoa a mais no lugar, bem no centro da praça. A metros de distância do grupo, de pé, Jorge viu uma mulher resplandecente – essa talvez sendo a melhor descrição para ela. Vestia uma túnica branca do pescoço até quase os pés descalços, pouco de seu corpo estando exposto. As mãos eram cobertas de jóias e a cabeça de pele bem clara, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos adornados por uma tiara de igual riqueza. De sua fina boca partia a melodia envolvente, enquanto seus braços moviam-se de forma semelhante a duas serpentes, como num gesto para atrair até ela seus adversários.

Mesmo sem escutar, Jorge viu os lábios de Régis se moverem e pronunciarem perfeitamente a palavra "_Caster_".

Foram instantes de incerteza, a serva continuando a cantar sem que nenhum deles tomasse qualquer iniciativa – muito menos Odin, o único que aparentava ser capaz de salvá-los. _Rider_, na verdade, mantinha uma postura altiva, quase tão arrogante quanto a de seu mestre, enquanto a cena se prolongava. Talvez ele e Régis realmente se merecessem...

Até que a melodia aparentemente terminou, a linda jovem fechando seus lábios. E, depois de Régis e Daniela o terem feito, Jorge também liberou seus ouvidos, com as mãos trêmulas. Diante deles, _Caster_ agora sorria. Aparentemente aquela fora apenas a primeira carta em sua manga para uma longa noite de batalha. Para piorar, o calouro ainda não tinha qualquer suspeita de qual espírito heróico poderia ser aquele.

- Ora, vejo que tenho diante de mim o maior deus de Asgard! – ela finalmente disse, numa voz que carregava deboche.

- A não ser que seja outra deusa, não deveria zombar assim de meu servo, feiticeira antiga! – rebateu Régis, orgulho certamente ferido.

- Ainda não pude compreender o desatino no sistema desta guerra que permite a invocação de deuses, mas, quanto à sua colocação... Alguns me viam como deusa, enquanto outros não. Não serei então uma deusa ao menos para aqueles que acreditavam ser eu uma?

Diante daquele diálogo, Jorge procurava desesperadamente se lembrar de alguma feiticeira famosa que pertencesse à cultura celta. Veio à sua cabeça Morgana Le Fay, da lenda arthuriana, mas ele não conseguia relacionar uma personagem que tanto mal causara nas histórias com uma figura imaculada como aquela. Continuou tentando raciocinar, quando ouviu Petruglia, mais perspicaz, solucionar o mistério:

- Viviane!

Então era isso. Viviane, a conhecida "Dama do Lago". De acordo com os mitos tratando do Rei Arthur e seus cavaleiros, ela era Senhora de Avalon e a mais poderosa sacerdotisa da antiga Bretanha. Vencera até mesmo o próprio mago Merlin com sua astúcia, prendendo-o dentro de uma caverna. Constituía também guardiã da espada Excalibur, que teria sido recebida por Arthur de suas próprias mãos e entregue de volta pelo cavaleiro Bedivere após a morte do rei.

- Exato – confirmou a serva, assentindo com a cabeça e sorrindo para a professora.

O medo de Jorge começava a dar lugar a uma raiva da prepotência daquela jovem. Quem ela pensava que era, afinal? Apesar de poderosa, não seria párea para Odin, e nisso tinha de concordar com Régis. O que ela poderia fazer contra o maior dos deuses nórdicos? E, pior de tudo: onde estava Hipólita, supostamente seqüestrada por aquela feiticeira?

- O que fez com minha serva? – o calouro vociferou, punhos fechados.

Viviane riu antes de responder:

- Se é ela que quer... ela você terá.

Uma figura surgiu subitamente ao lado de _Caster_... curvada como um primata. Deu alguns passos adiante, adentrando a área luminosa da praça... apenas para fazer Jorge e seus companheiros estremecerem de pavor – até mesmo Régis aparentando ser em parte afetado pela visão...

Era _Berserker_... e ao mesmo tempo não era. O aspecto físico da serva mantinha-se o mesmo, as vestimentas também. Havia algo, porém, de muito errado. Com a cabeça baixa e o tronco inclinado para frente, a amazona tremia e cambaleava como se não conseguisse se manter de pé por muito tempo do mesmo jeito – talvez não por fraqueza, mas por agitação. Sem sua espada de pedra, movia os braços quase de forma frenética, como se tivesse um ataque nervoso. Gotas de um estranho líquido pingaram sobre as pedras do solo, vindas de sua boca... todos concluindo ser saliva. E o semblante que babava finalmente se ergueu, para o terror de seu mestre. Os olhos de Hipólita estavam totalmente tomados por um brilho vermelho, como se deles emanasse o mais puro mal. Os dentes cerrados e as narinas dilatadas nada transmitiam a não ser ódio. Os músculos contraídos da face ostentavam uma fúria animalesca; enquanto seus cabelos escuros, outrora bonitos, viam-se emaranhados ao redor de sua cabeça suada como a juba desordenada de uma fera ensandecida.

- _B-Berserker_? – gaguejou Jorge, incerto sobre o que pensar e petrificado diante daquela visão.

Viviane tornou a rir:

- É ela. Ainda usa seu _prana_ para permanecer neste mundo. Mas agora me pertence.

- O que fez com ela? – berrou o mestre, incapaz de continuar a se conter. – Desfaça! Ela não merece isso!

- Ela não merecia um mestre como você, rapazinho. Agora está em mãos bem melhores.

Ainda curvada e aparentemente alheia a tudo e todos, Hipólita permanecia perto de _Caster_ ofegando, grunhindo e se debatendo. Tanto por não suportar fitar cena tão deplorável quanto por buscar respostas para aquilo, Jorge voltou-se para Petruglia e Régis... a tempo de ver a maga balbuciar:

- _Mad__ Enhancement..._

- Como é? – o pupilo aproximou-se, arregalando os olhos enquanto Régis balançava a cabeça em desaprovação, mas estava aflito demais para socá-lo.

- O nível de loucura. Todo servo da classe _Berserker_ o possui, é um pré-requisito da invocação. O de Hipólita, pelo que vimos, era baixo, E ou D, com ela mantendo seu raciocínio e sendo capaz de se comunicar, apesar de ter quase perdido o controle algumas vezes. Ao que parece, _Caster_...

- Aumentou o nível de loucura dela por magia – completou o mestre de _Rider_. – Nível B ou A, eu diria. Hipólita perdeu a sanidade, Jorge. É agora uma mera máquina de matar a serviço de _Caster_. Toda sua fúria será liberada contra nós.

O que aquele patife estava achando para falar de sua serva daquela maneira? O que ele... foi quando Jorge caiu em si, encarando mais uma vez o terrível estado de _Berserker_. _Caster_ a colocara contra eles, e nada havia que pudesse fazer. Não era um mago. Ele jurara salvá-la, jurara conquistar o Graal para ela... e acabara gerando o efeito oposto, inserindo a amazona numa ainda mais terrível situação. Tudo sua culpa... sua culpa! Conteve uma lágrima, porém, apertando ainda mais seus dedos nos punhos. Teria de confiar nos dois praticantes de magia que tinha consigo, além do servo que os ajudava. Havia de existir uma maneira... tinham de libertar Hipólita!

- Colocar uma guerreira selvagem contra mim é típico do povo das ilhas e seus falsos deuses – Odin finalmente se manifestou. – Tire-a já de minha frente se não quiser que eu a esmague sob os cascos do meu cavalo!

- Não! – Jorge ergueu um braço. – Não podem matá-la! Precisam trazê-la de volta!

- Talvez Hipólita já esteja além de uma possível salvação... – murmurou Daniela, pesarosa.

A afirmação cortou o coração do calouro como mil lâminas.

Nisso, com um gesto de seu braço esquerdo, Viviane fez com que _Berserker_, ainda curvada e babando, avançasse poucos passos à frente. _Rider_ preparou-se empunhando a lança, mas _Caster_ ainda não havia ordenado que sua escrava atacasse. Moveu a mão livre, abrindo-a diante de si como se esperasse que algo caísse do céu bem no meio de seus dedos... e um brilho amarelado, na forma de algo fino e comprido, cintilou junto ao membro... desaparecendo pouco depois, para deixar em seu lugar um objeto metálico, cuja matéria prateada passou a refletir a esparsa luz noturna.

Envolvendo o artefato com a mesma mão, a Dama do Lago ergueu-o, segurando-o pelo cabo. Era uma espada – e Jorge jamais vira uma tão imponente. A lâmina longa de dois cortes parecia ter sido forjada com um elemento inexistente naquele plano, talvez pertencente aos próprios deuses. Inscrições nela gravadas revelavam sua antiguidade, embora não fossem a ele compreensíveis. Seu centro possuía um fio dourado, que descia e se ampliava rumo à guarda. Esta, por sua vez, era comprida e revelava incrível esmero em sua composição: em tons predominantes de azul e dourado, encontrava-se talhada com diversas formas geométricas, diminuindo a barreira que separava a arma de um objeto artístico. Três pequenos rubis circulares haviam sido incrustados na estrutura, brilhando tão intensamente quanto os olhos agora rubros de _Berserker_. Terminava, por fim, numa empunhadura azul e fina, contrastante com o peso que aquele sabre devia ter quando manejado em combate. Mas era uma arma mágica, todavia, e preocupar-se com seu correto manuseio não parecia tão necessário.

Jorge já deduzira o que era aquilo, porém o espanto o impedia de expressar-se em palavras. Coube a Petruglia essa tarefa:

- Excalibur, a Espada dos Deuses.

De fato. Era de se supor que somente o Rei Arthur, se invocado como servo, pudesse utilizar aquela lendária arma, mas a lenda dizia que Bedivere a devolvera à Dama do Lago depois que o rei padecera na Batalha de Camlann. Assim, fazia todo sentido que agora Viviane, invocada para a guerra, a usasse para seus próprios interesses. Ela era a guardiã da arma desde o início, afinal de contas.

Sorrindo de modo superior, _Caster_ ergueu a espada contra os inimigos. Jorge piscou, imaginando que eles fossem ser pulverizados ali mesmo... mas a sacerdotisa não investiu. Ao invés disso, avançou poucos passos e, com ambas as mãos... depositou o sabre mágico nas palmas trêmulas de Hipólita.

- Você só pode estar maluca! – exclamou Régis, e pela primeira vez desde que Jorge o conhecera ele parecia realmente prestes a perder a calma. – Ela não pode empunhar Excalibur! Está completamente fora de si!

- É esse exatamente o ponto, meu jovem – afirmou uma segura Viviane. – Você e essa sua amiga maga são extremamente ordeiros. Esse seu servo, Senhor de Asgard, é extremamente ordeiro. Não há nada mais efetivo para destruir a ordem do que o completo caos. Deixei que a loucura dominasse a Rainha das Amazonas para agora lançá-la contra vocês. O cinturão que o pai dela lhe deu garantirá que quase nenhum ataque de vocês seja capaz de atingi-la. É uma das guerreiras mais fortes que já nasceram neste mundo, uma das servas mais poderosas passíveis de invocação em sua classe. E agora a estou munindo da mais poderosa espada que já existiu. Nada poderão fazer. Ela os transformará em mera poeira.

Por fim completou, orgulhosa:

- A filha de Ares empunhando a espada de seu pai, que acabou ganhando fama ao ser usada pelo rei da Bretanha. Parece-me algo justo. É sua herança.

Hipólita grunhiu, segurando o sabre evidentemente sem entender para que servia.

- _Berserker_! – exclamou seu mestre, no auge do desespero. – Sou eu, Jorge! Me escute, por favor!

Mas ela não esboçou reação, continuando a manusear Excalibur de forma desajeitada. Sleipnir relinchava impaciente, Odin erguendo Gungnir enquanto as runas inscritas na lança eram tomadas por um brilho azulado, como se a arma possuísse vontade própria e houvesse decidido ter chegado a hora do combate. Seu dono acabou indagando, num tom de enfado:

- Vamos logo ou não resolver este problema?

- Talvez falte ainda uma peça no tabuleiro...

A frase fora pronunciada por uma voz masculina desconhecida. Surgindo de trás de uma árvore, o autor logo surgiu: um homem na casa de seus quarenta anos, de cabelo e barba pretos com os primeiros indícios de grisalho. Semblante tranqüilo, como se fizesse uma caminhada de rotina. Vinha em trajes bastante casuais, ainda mais para a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado: uma camisa polo listrada, bermuda jeans com bolsos em que mantinha as mãos e sandálias de couro nos pés. Régis olhou-o de soslaio, murmurando enquanto mantinha sua atenção dividida entre ele e Hipólita:

- Bem que senti mais uma presença mágica...

- Ah, ótimo! – o recém-chegado sorriu descontraído, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos. – Sinal que meu treinamento foi bem-feito. E ah, como estou com vontade de mostrar a vocês o que aprendi!

- Seus inimigos são os Percival, não nós! – exclamou Petruglia.

- Eu sei. O problema é que nesta guerra não sou só eu e a freirinha dos Percival. Há mais cinco mestres com seus servos. E eu preciso lidar com eles também, para ganhar terreno.

- Freirinha? – Daniela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O diálogo com "Luca" Cândido foi interrompido por um urro de _Berserker_, que finalmente erguera o tronco, seu semblante alterado agora permanecendo à vista. Controlada pela magia de Viviane, ela segurava Excalibur pela empunhadura com ambas as mãos, mantendo uma postura quase ideal para o manuseio da arma. Apesar de seu estado selvagem, aparentemente a sacerdotisa conseguia incutir certos comandos em Hipólita para que ao menos pudesse lutar mais satisfatoriamente.

- Ela não vai se segurar por mais muito tempo, mestre – _Caster_ informou jovial.

Jorge trocou olhares com seus companheiros, até mesmo com o imponente Odin. Caso quisessem planejar como agir, aquele era o último momento. Haviam tido contato com as circunstâncias da batalha muito tarde, porém ainda poderiam se organizar.

- Eu cuido da guerreira! – informou _Rider_.

- Não pode matá-la! – protestou mais uma vez o mestre de _Berserker_.

- Farei o que tiver de ser feito, menino!

O calouro trocou um olhar quase choroso com Régis, mas este também se mostrou impassível:

- Ele tem razão. Mas há uma chance de salvá-la. Apesar de o nível de loucura de Hipólita ter ultrapassado qualquer limite seguro, talvez fosse menos difícil revertê-la a um nível controlado se a tirássemos do poder de _Caster_. Nada conseguiremos enquanto ela ainda estiver sendo afetada pelo encantamento de comando.

- Então?

- Vamos tentar derrubar a Dama. Eu e você.

Jorge olhou para a sacerdotisa por um momento. Se nem conhecia a magia atual praticada no mundo, como poderia lidar com magia antiga, tão mais poderosa?

- Não pode estar falando sério...

- Pode ser a única chance de salvarmos sua serva. É incomum um mestre conseguir vencer um servo, mas há precedentes. Ouvi falar de um tal Emiya Shirou na última guerra em Fuyuki que contrariou todas as possibilidades existentes... Além do mais, somos dois. Você pode distraí-la enquanto eu a ataco com magia.

_E __quantos __membros __eu__ vou __perder__ nessa__ "__distração__"__?_ – pensou irônico o garoto, porém logo se lembrou de _Berserker_. Tinha de salvá-la. Já que era culpado por tudo que vinha acontecendo a ela, o mínimo que podia fazer era se esforçar para tirá-la daquela situação.

- Feito – confirmou.

Voltaram-se então para Petruglia. Ela murmurou, apontando discretamente para Luca:

- Eu cuido do mago.

- Mas professora... – oscilou Jorge. – A senhorita...

- Não é preciso pernas para se usar magia, querido.

E piscou.

Certo. Tudo estava arranjado. Só faltava alguém tomar a iniciativa.

Odin, provavelmente tendo percebido que o grupo estava pronto, avançou como um trovão, as ferraduras de Sleipnir deixando marcas fumegantes no solo enquanto Gungnir zunia iluminada.

O que se seguiu foi movimento, colisões e barulho.

Não era à toa a classe _Rider_ ser tida como a mais veloz daquela guerra. Numa fração de segundo para a outra, o Senhor de Asgard e sua montaria simplesmente se transformaram num clarão, saindo de onde estavam e investindo contra _Berserker_ como um raio. O cometa azulado, porém, se chocou com uma onda de energia avermelhada, representada por Hipólita em sua fúria enlouquecida. Um urro animal emitido pela amazona propagou-se pela noite, simultâneo ao som das lâminas de Gungnir e Excalibur se enfrentando, os dois servos tão rápidos em seus golpes que mal era possível distinguir suas ações.

Jorge sentiu-se aflito com a cena, desejando fazer algo para evitar que sua serva fosse liquidada pelo deus. Ela, no entanto, parecia resistir bem às investidas, ganhando tempo para que a tirassem do controle de _Caster_. O calouro teria de cumprir com o plano. Após trocar mais um olhar com Régis, os dois voltaram-se para Viviane, que se aproximava a passos lentos, pomposa.

- Isto será divertido! – ela anunciou com prazer.

Involuntariamente, um espaço se criava entre os dois campos de batalha: enquanto Odin e Hipólita, com seus ataques luminosos e violentos, afastavam-se rumo a um aglomerado de árvores, os garotos e a Dama do Lago permaneciam na área calçada perto do centro da praça. Jorge teve tempo de olhar brevemente para Petruglia: arrastando sua cadeira de rodas, ela retirava-se para uma terceira área, com algumas fileiras de arbustos e bancos próximos à rua, para confrontar Lucas Cândido. Três embates separados, então. Seria até melhor. Apesar de não poderem contar com o apoio da maga, dividir os poderosos inimigos representava um pequeno aumento nas chances de vitória.

Logo apenas sons e lampejos remetiam às outras lutas. Tensos, Jorge e Régis focaram-se em _Caster_, de pé e imóveis, aguardando qual seria o primeiro ataque da sacerdotisa.

- Vamos começar de leve... – murmurou Viviane.

Em seguida abriu a palma de uma de suas mãos, voltando-a para cima. Os dedos se fecharam lentamente, como apalpando algo invisível... o objeto logo assumindo uma forma física visível, esférica. Um artefato luminoso semelhante a uma bola de cristal, com a diferença de que era composto de pura energia mágica, erupções ocorrendo em sua superfície como se fosse um pequeno sol.

Rindo, _Caster_ atirou o projétil contra os inimigos. Estes se desviaram saltando, cada um para um lado, criando relativa distância entre si. Talvez fosse essa a exata intenção da serva: separá-los. No trecho do calçamento atingido pela esfera, uma explosão ocorreu, pedaços de pedra voando ao redor enquanto o chão ardia, liberando fumaça.

Viviane não lhes deu tempo para tomar fôlego: num piscar de olhos gerou outro artefato e também o arremessou. A esfera passou zunindo acima da cabeça de Jorge, que se jogou no solo. O artefato foi estourar atrás de si, reduzindo uma moita quase a cinzas.

Régis, por sua vez, movia-se com agilidade, tentando prever as direções para as quais a serva atiraria os ataques seguintes. Estava visivelmente tentando se afastar com o intuito de conjurar alguma magia. Apesar do perigo, Jorge pensou não ser tão difícil se esquivar daquelas "bolas de basquete" explosivas. Apressou-se para frente de _Caster_, tentando atrair suas atenções enquanto o parceiro agia.

A Dama do Lago não era tola, todavia: percebendo o estratagema do calouro, jogou a esfera seguinte com mais força, fazendo-a voar mais alto e descrever uma maior distância pelo ar. Explodiu aos pés de Régis, que só sofreu alguns rasgos e manchas de fuligem em seu terno por ter conseguido saltar a tempo para trás. Quase simultaneamente outra bola de energia visou Jorge, que precisou se atirar de barriga em cima do calçamento para não ter seu tórax desintegrado. Ignorou o abdômen ralado e ergueu a cabeça, ainda junto ao chão, para confirmar sua suspeita de que agora _Caster_ usava ambas as mãos para criar os globos.

O mago da Associação passou a correr num semicírculo a alguma distância da inimiga, movendo-se para lá e para cá como se aguardasse. Ou precisava de uma brecha na defesa da serva, ou o encantamento que empreendia era mesmo demorado. As esferas estouravam a metros de si, Viviane perdendo precisão ao ter de atacar dois oponentes ao mesmo tempo – embora Jorge, mais despreparado, se desviasse de suas investidas por muito pouco.

Pulando para escapar de mais uma direcionada a si, a praça já se transformando num campo de crateras, o protegido de Petruglia tornou a fitar o colega, constatando que agora ele fazia estranhos gestos no ar com as mãos, pronunciando palavras baixinho com a boca, àquela distância só sendo possível ver seus lábios se mexerem. Viria a magia, finalmente.

Ao término da conjuração, num dos intervalos entre os arremessos de esferas feitos por _Caster_, Régis desenhou diante de si uma moldura imaginária, quadricular, como se prendesse a serva dentro da mesma. Em seguida saltou ofegante para escapar do imediato novo ataque da inimiga, o mago não ocultando a frustração em seu rosto. O encantamento não funcionara.

- Não é possível... – ele murmurou.

- O quê? – replicou o desesperado mestre de _Berserker_.

- _Geometrische __Gefängnis_. Um ataque mágico capaz de envolver alguém numa prisão temporária de _prana_. Faria com que ganhássemos tempo para elaborar o ataque seguinte. Mas... não funcionou. Mesmo sendo um recurso útil contra servos.

- Ainda não viram nada do que é a magia antiga – afirmou Viviane, cessando os ataques com as esferas. – Essas suas artimanhas deploráveis dos tempos modernos jamais poderão sequer me ferir.

Régis, no entanto, pareceu não acreditar em tais palavras. Levantando uma de suas mãos como se ela fosse um revólver, o polegar erguido e o indicador esticado, gritou, apontando-a para a serva:

- _Impulsschuss!_

Uma descarga de energia mágica dourada, semelhante a um pequeno raio, partiu zunindo dos dedos do mago em direção à Dama do Lago. Esta, rindo, apenas ergueu a palma de uma mão para receber com ela o ataque... fazendo-o rebater num ligeiro clarão e retornando para o jovem mais rápida do que na ida, ele precisando saltar para escapar da explosão que a magia causou ao atingir o solo.

- Droga, ela refletiu meu ataque como se fosse nada! – bradou, nervoso.

Realmente estavam em maus lençóis. Tinham de pensar rápido numa maneira de vencer aquela mulher, pois a mágica de Régis mostrava-se bem pouco eficiente.

Jorge forçava-se a pensar, aguardando o iminente novo avanço da inimiga. Qual poderia ser a fraqueza da Dama do Lago? Tentava se lembrar de algo na lenda, mas... só conseguia visualizar Viviane enganando Merlin e recebendo Excalibur do cavaleiro Bedivere! A sacerdotisa aparentava não possuir fraqueza alguma...

Sacerdotisa... Ela era uma sacerdotisa da antiga religião celta...

Religião que desaparecera pouco a pouco quando o cristianismo chegara à Bretanha. Muitas versões do mito de Arthur inclusive falavam dessa dicotomia, da disputa entre as duas crenças, sendo que o paganismo acabara levando a pior...

Será que...

O calouro correu até Régis. Antes lançou um breve olhar para _Caster_: ela tornava a arremessar esferas de energia, uma de cada mão. Pulou para escapar de uma e, mais próximo do colega – que também se esquivava – jogou-se adiante escapando de outra. Conseguiu finalmente chegar perto o suficiente do mago, aproveitando a momentânea pausa da serva, para então falar-lhe baixinho:

- Ela é uma sacerdotisa antiga... De uma religião vencida pelo cristianismo... Talvez se pudéssemos usar algo do tipo na luta...

Régis suspirou, muito mais de frustração do que de alívio. Isso irritou seu parceiro, mas o mestre de _Berserker_ não conseguiria muita coisa se derrubasse a ele ao invés de _Caster_.

- Seu raciocínio tem até lógica, mas o que propõe que façamos? – replicou o membro da Associação. – Ajoelhemos e peçamos por intervenção divina? A Guerra do Cálice Sagrado não funciona assim!

Em seguida se separaram, desviando-se de uma bola de energia que estourou entre ambos.

O mago correu tentando prever as próximas ofensivas de Viviane, mas não teve muito sucesso: criando em sua mão direita uma esfera de energia com o dobro do tamanho das anteriores, atirou-a contra Régis... acertando-o em cheio no tórax. Uma explosão luminosa tomou parte da praça enquanto o colega de Jorge, com as roupas faiscando, era atirado contra o tronco de uma árvore, colidindo de costas e, num gemido, aparentemente perdendo os sentidos.

O corpo do calouro da Unesp gelou. Sentiu-se incapaz de se mover – não sabendo se por magia ou simples medo – enquanto a Dama do Lago caminhava em sua direção, resplandecente, o sorriso na face e os leves passos descalços sobre o calçamento mascarando suas intenções.

Agora eram apenas ele e ela. E se nem um hábil conhecedor de magia pudera sequer arranhar aquela serva, então Jorge estava mesmo em maus lençóis.

Antes de alcançar o jovem, _Caster_ deteve-se e ergueu suavemente um dos braços, fazendo o oponente ser levantado alguns centímetros acima do chão por uma força invisível, ao mesmo tempo em que era conduzido flutuando para perto da sacerdotisa. Pálido, o mestre de _Berserker_ encarou os sinistros olhos sádicos de Viviane conforme se aproximavam. Julgou ser seu fim. Não havia como escapar daquilo.

- Sabe o que eu farei depois que terminar com vocês? –inquiriu ela, já certa de sua vitória.

Jorge não tinha intenção de responder; porém mesmo se quisesse, o brusco movimento feito pelo braço da Dama que o mantinha erguido o teria impedido. Acabou atirado violentamente contra o chão, de costas, sentindo sua pele rasgar e algumas costelas serem fraturadas. A ferida obtida na luta contra _Archer_ se abriu. Mordeu os lábios de dor, tentando ignorá-la o máximo que pudesse. Caso não tentasse, seria um longo caminho até morrer. _Caster_ não aparentava estar nem um pouco disposta a encurtá-lo.

Segundos depois, ainda tendo-o sob seu controle e impossibilitando-o de se mover, Viviane tornou a erguer o rapaz, fazendo suas juntas latejarem. Posicionou-o novamente de frente para si, como se quisesse que ele contemplasse seu semblante cruel até o instante em que perdesse a vida.

- Usarei sua serva para conquistar o Graal... – afirmou. – Depois, quando não for mais útil, talvez eu me divirta um pouco às custas dela, assim como estou fazendo com vocês. Sabe, eu uma vez adotei um filho. Mas ele era nobre demais para este mundo. _Nobre__demais_. Tão nobre que não o souberam reconhecer, e este mundo o reprimiu, fazendo-o cair em desgraça e mergulhar na loucura. Quando tudo terminar, eu acho que irei oferecer sua serva a meu filho. Ela não irá questionar. Parece mesmo só viver para ser abusada pelos outros, ao que parece...

O corpo de Jorge tornou a estremecer, mas agora de fúria. Sua visão se turvou, o fluir da adrenalina enrijecendo seu tronco. Por um momento esqueceu a dor, ignorando-a como se não importasse estar prestes a morrer, não importasse perder os braços ou as pernas, não importasse ter seu coração arrancado por aquela repugnante mulher... Ela não tinha o direito de falar daquela maneira. Não de _Berserker_. Não de Hipólita.

Como um filme, reviu em sua mente a cena na biblioteca da faculdade, quando descobrira sobre o passado de sua serva e se sentira tão mal diante de sua personalidade resignada e apática em relação a tudo que já sofrera. Hipólita era uma guerreira – tanto pelo fato de ser uma amazona, quanto por ter vivenciado tanta tristeza e traição sem desistir. Sem se entregar.

Aquela bruxa não tinha o direito de falar daquele modo.

Cheio de ódio, Jorge começou a forçar seus músculos para sair daquele maldito encantamento. A dor do esforço logo o acometeu, somando-se às demais vozes do coro de pontadas que afligiam seu organismo como agulhas incandescentes. Mas mesmo se rompesse todos os ligamentos dos braços, ainda que tivesse de amputá-los e lambuzar aquela desgraçada com seu sangue... ele tinha de reagir. Ensiná-la a não ser uma mesquinha arrogante.

Os ossos estalaram. Viviane, notando a incrível força de vontade de sua vítima, riu com maior intensidade. Adorava quando alguém tão insignificante se agarrava à vida com tamanho afinco. Só errou em seu julgamento: naquele instante, a vida não mais importava para Jorge. Apenas queria que ela morresse.

Foi quando, além de adrenalina e raiva, algo mais passou a correr pelo sangue do garoto, que brotava das feridas abertas em seu corpo. Um combustível novo, potente, capaz de fazê-lo vencer suas mazelas para realizar grandes feitos. A pura essência dos chamados "espíritos heróicos", concedida a um reles humano desejoso de vingar uma injustiça. Viu-se revigorado. Seria aquilo...

_Prana_?

Numa fração de segundo, os olhos até então sádicos da Dama do Lago mudaram para uma súbita expressão de surpresa... enquanto o braço direito de Jorge, punho fechado, chocava-se de modo violento com o rosto de _Caster_, lacerando sua bochecha simultaneamente ao som oco da mandíbula se partindo e de dois ou três dentes voando para fora de sua boca...

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A ponta de Gungnir encontrava a lâmina de Excalibur a cada momento, as duas armas dançando num balé frenético e quase impossível de ser acompanhado por olhos mortais. Faíscas voavam a todo momento, metal se chocando com tamanha força que era de se surpreender nenhuma das estruturas quebrar. Aquelas armas mágicas, ambas divinas, possuíam incomum resistência e poder. Seus portadores eram, também ambos, representação de força sobre-humana – embora contrastassem bastante entre si.

Enquanto Odin, montado em Sleipnir, tinha em sua postura de combate uma quase perfeita representação de ordem, Hipólita saltava selvagem sobre o cavalo a cada segundo, tentando atingir _Rider_ com desajeitados golpes aéreos – que poderiam ser bloqueados com mais dificuldade se a serva não abrisse tanta mão da precisão para, em sua fúria descontrolada, focar-se apenas na força. Sem estar dominada pela loucura e permanecendo munida daquela arma, a amazona seria uma oponente formidável. Mas os sentidos nublados e a incapacidade de raciocínio faziam dela apenas um corpo raivoso de alma aprisionada, que seria derrubado por Odin na primeira brecha que abrisse em sua guarda. O único problema era que, fosse por auxílio do encanto de _Caster_ ou por pura capacidade daquela guerreira, ela aparentemente não se encontrava nem um pouco próxima de cansar-se.

- Não és digna de ostentar o título _"__Berserker__"_, mulher sem brilho! – exclamou o deus, ao mesmo tempo em que manejava sua lança para cortar as investidas da adversária. – Antes de designar servos desta guerra, ele se referia a bravos guerreiros nórdicos que a mim serviam, em sua fúria arrasando seus inimigos. Mas em sua fúria, mulher, arrasa somente a si mesma!

A resposta de Hipólita foi um urro descomunal e um rasante com a espada mais poderoso que os anteriores. Odin defendeu a si e a Sleipnir com a lança, mas cavaleiro e montaria foram empurrados alguns metros para trás – a onda cortante gerada pelo golpe da amazona conseguindo partir ao meio o tronco de duas árvores próximas, uma de cada lado. As copas vieram ao solo pesadamente, _Berserker_ correndo em meio às folhas que voavam rumo ao inimigo.

Armas novamente colidiram. A força a cada golpe desferido era titânica, e nenhum dos servos conseguia romper a defesa do outro. Para poder abrir a guarda da guerreira, _Rider_ percebeu que teria de afastá-la, ao invés de mantê-la perto de si. Atacou com Gungnir – esforço suficiente para Hipólita recuar por um segundo – e puxou as rédeas de Sleipnir. O cavalo de oito patas relinchou alto, o som ecoando longe pela madrugada, enquanto transformava-se junto com seu dono num só foco luminoso de energia, que se dirigiu em velocidade fortíssima contra _Berserker_. A serva, grunhindo, conseguiu minimizar o impacto ao defender-se com Excalibur, mas ainda assim foi arremessada para o outro lado da praça, indo pousar ruidosamente sobre um banco, reduzido quase a poeira devido ao impacto.

Sem perder tempo, Odin avançou em sua direção, na esperança de conseguir surpreendê-la antes que pudesse se recompor. Venceu a distância de metros que o separava da adversária num piscar de olhos, mas quando deu conta... seu braço direito já se erguia em reflexo, brandindo Gungnir, para bloquear mais uma investida destrutiva de Hipólita.

- Você não desiste? – bradou, já sem paciência.

_Berserker_ só urrava, golpeando seguidamente com Excalibur como um açougueiro picando carne. Não demonstrava nem um pingo do porte esperado para alguém que empunhasse aquela lâmina, o que fez _Rider_ sentir mais desprezo ainda por _Caster_. Talvez fosse mais digno libertar aquela amazona, viva, do jugo da sacerdotisa... mas, nas presentes circunstâncias, pouco poderia fazer além de atacá-la com força bruta.

Tentando novamente romper sua guarda, Odin tornou a investir... e um novo clarão piscou na noite.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM ****DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Sangue escorreu pelos lábios entreabertos de Viviane. Ela recuou alguns passos, vencida pelo espanto – acabando por descuidar de sua mágica e assim fazendo com que Jorge escapasse de vez ao seu controle, o jovem pousando de pé sobre o chão. Mantinha os punhos fechados, a raiva consumindo-o. Não havia acabado. Muito pelo contrário.

- C-como isto é possível? – ela balbuciou incrédula, sinceramente confusa. – Você jamais poderia resistir ao meu encanto! Nunca conseguiria me tocar!

A resposta do calouro deu-se pela ação: avançou novamente contra _Caster_, as mãos tomando impulso como se em poucos instantes ele houvesse se tornado um exímio lutador. Abalada, a Dama do Lago não pôde desviar a tempo, sendo atingida pelo soco no centro do abdômen. Voou para trás, gemendo enquanto mais líquido vermelho subia-lhe até a boca. Jorge ofegava, o ódio como energia. Parecia que ele entrara em estado de "berserk", assim como sua serva.

Só um desejo existia em sua mente: vingar Hipólita pelas maldades cometidas por aquela feiticeira.

- E-espere, garoto...

O apelo de Viviane de nada serviu. Outro golpe, agora na forma de chute, visou seu joelho esquerdo. Sob o tecido da túnica, o membro curvou-se junto com o som de ossos quebrando. _Caster_ gritou agoniada. Ela foi ao solo, acompanhada de um forte tapa do oponente em sua cabeça. Era apavorante, mas... ela não estava conseguindo reagir.

- Bruxa pagã! – exclamou Jorge, completamente alterado. – Patrício expulsou as cobras da Irlanda... E eu a expulso daqui!

O fato mais amedrontador constituía o de o garoto _não__ter__desejado_ falar aquilo. Ele, de certa forma, _tinha_ consciência de seus atos... Mas, embora houvesse escapado aos comandos da sacerdotisa, agora um outro tipo de força misteriosa o conduzia. Junto com a fúria que o dominara, algo mais viera... como um monstro adormecido dentro de si, despertando subitamente.

- Não pode ser... – oscilou a serva. – Você é...

Mais um chute, agora no queixo, arrancou mais sangue dos lábios da Dama do Lago, fazendo-a cair de costas em cima do calçamento, braços abertos. Seu rosto, outrora belo e límpido, já se transformava numa sinistra máscara vermelha com feridas abertas e inchaços. Jorge, porém, era incapaz de se deter. E seu mais profundo íntimo, por conta disso, começava a entrar em desespero.

- Esposa do diabo, morrerá aqui! – bradou, suas cordas vocais tendo vida própria.

Num golpe bruto, o rapaz moveu uma das pernas para pisotear o rosto de _Caster_... mas ela recuou deslizando pelo chão, indo parar alguns metros adiante, ainda deitada. Apesar de tudo, riu, engasgando-se com sangue... enquanto seus machucados se fechavam e os ossos do joelho se reconstituíam.

- Subestimou-me, espírito heróico! – falou Viviane. – Sua presença definitivamente não é a de um mortal comum.

Por que é que ela o chamava de "espírito heróico"? Ignorava. Naquele momento, seu corpo em frenesi só queria eliminá-la daquele plano de existência.

Mas, de fato, _Caster_ não era assim tão fraca. Estendendo um braço com a palma da mão aberta na direção do oponente, criou uma forte lufada de vento que o afastou de si. Era uma entidade da natureza, afinal de contas, capaz de controlar suas forças. O ataque, porém, não tirou de Jorge seu ímpeto assassino... por mais que o mesmo já o incomodasse, sendo fonte de medo ao invés de força para derrotar aquela inimiga.

Levantando também o outro braço, a serva passou a gerar uma espécie de muralha de vento ao redor de si, impossibilitando a aproximação do mestre de _Berserker_. Já tinha o sádico sorriso de volta ao semblante, como se ignorando a afronta que causara ao adversário. Mas o espírito furioso que o dominara ainda estava longe de se esquecer...

Tentou correr até a Dama do Lago por alguns instantes, a forte corrente de ar empurrando-o para trás a cada avanço. Além de tornar o garoto incapaz de se conter, aquela força também aparentava prejudicar seu raciocínio. Logo parou, vendo que sua tática era ineficaz, e pôs-se a aguardar o próximo ataque de _Caster_. Seria mais fácil reagir com base em seus movimentos.

Ela esticou um dedo indicador, por certo para conjurar alguma magia contra o rapaz... mas seus olhos logo se arregalaram, transparecendo sua surpresa ao ver que nada acontecera. Realizou o mesmo com a outra mão, mantendo a barreira de vento, ainda sem obter resultados. Abriu a boca, sem que palavras saíssem. Não havia como expressar seu pavor verbalmente.

- Você... – por fim suspirou.

- Seus encantamentos agora são inúteis contra mim, bruxa!

_Caster_ compreendeu. Ela poderia apenas afetá-lo usando as forças naturais ou atacando de maneira indireta. Magia não teria mais efeitos sobre ele diretamente. Desorientada, procurou pensar rapidamente num plano de ação, mantendo sua defesa de ar... quando, para seu espanto, algo começou a pouco a pouco suprimir o vento, e não era Jorge.

- _Die__ Tür__der __Wetter!_ – gritou uma voz masculina.

Viviane voltou-se para o autor da magia, enquanto o pupilo de Petruglia aparentava ignorar a intervenção, buscando apenas uma brecha para se aproximar da inimiga. Atrás dele, Régis, com o terno em frangalhos e um sangramento na testa que lhe escorria pelo rosto, mantinha um braço estendido, mão aberta envolvida por um brilho azulado. Acima de _Caster_, o vento de sua muralha semi-invisível passou a convergir para um único ponto, arrastando folhas e outros detritos consigo, até se afunilar de uma maneira semelhante a um pequeno tornado e desaparecer – deixando apenas a brisa fria da noite.

A Dama do Lago viu-se de braços abertos, desnorteada. Diante de si, Jorge, ainda dominado por uma fúria sobre-humana.

- Acabou – Régis decretou, macabro.

Os olhos de _Caster_ piscaram nervosos.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Daniela acompanhou Lucas até a área mais afastada da praça. Atrás de si ecoavam os fortes sons dos demais confrontos, a maga esforçando-se para que não desviassem sua atenção. Se quisesse auxiliar seus companheiros, teria de lidar sozinha com aquele adversário.

- Está bem, Cândido – ela falou finalmente, quando se detiveram num local cercado de bancos. – Mostre-me o que sabe.

O mestre de _Caster_ retirou as mãos dos bolsos, exibindo nas costas de uma delas seus selos de comando. Um deles já havia sido gasto. Teria Viviane demonstrado resistência em obedecer às suas ordens quando invocada? Bem provável, ainda mais se considerando ser aquele mestre bastante inexperiente.

- Prometo não forçar muito... – ele murmurou. – Vou guardar meu verdadeiro poderio para a Percival.

- Há uma diferença básica entre mim e os Percival. Eu tenho misericórdia. Eles não.

- Grato pelo aviso.

Em seguida, como um pistoleiro do Velho Oeste participando de um duelo, Luca levantou velozmente a mão direita, os dedos posicionados como se reproduzissem o formato de um revólver, e disparou um projétil de energia, cor arroxeada, contra Petruglia. Esta, para surpresa do atacante, nada fez para se defender, recebendo a descarga no peito. Nem sequer estremeceu, porém. Transcorreram alguns segundos com os dois oponentes se encarando, calados, a tensão quase visível. Foi quando Daniela se manifestou:

- Boa tentativa.

- Mas... – o rosto do mago era pura confusão.

- _Cacoēthes_. Encantamento que visa infectar o alvo com alguma doença pestilenta. Apesar de não-letal, torna qualquer um incapaz de continuar lutando. Um bom ataque. Gosto da escola latina de magia.

- Não entendo...

- Meu jovem, mesmo se eu não houvesse me precavido, qualquer doença dificilmente debilitaria ainda mais este corpo já tão maltratado. Mas foi ingenuidade sua ignorar que eu conjuraria algumas barreiras de proteção em meu corpo.

Mal o inimigo teve tempo de assimilar a informação, a professora exclamou:

- _Holen __Sie__ ihn__ Schatten__ der__ Nacht!_

Dois sinistros vultos negros, como sombras não-naturais, partiram cada um de um lado da cadeira de rodas de Petruglia, avançando rumo ao mago. Este, a julgar por seus gestos, tentou conjurar às pressas uma barreira, porém acabou agarrado pelos braços e, aos berros, atirado sobre um banco próximo, sobre o qual caiu desajeitado, mas sentado.

As sombras desapareceram.

- Fique quieto e escute! – pediu a idosa, mais em tom de ordem do que de convite. – Não precisamos brigar. Podemos unir forças contra os Percival. Temos um inimigo em comum. O Graal pode ser seu no fim!

- O Cálice não me interessa... – Luca quase rosnou, ainda imóvel.

- Pois então! Por que ainda lutamos?

- Eu só quero vencer os Percival... Mas Viviane deseja o Cálice. Fizemos um trato. Tenho de cumpri-lo.

Erguendo ambas as mãos, ele em seguida bradou:

- _Vade __retro!_

Um forte impulso mágico fez a cadeira de Daniela recuar vários metros pelo calçamento, ela tendo de se segurar para não ser atirada para fora. Tão logo desacelerou, travando as rodas para que não girasse, reagiu:

- _Stein__ in__ Fleisch!_

O banco em que Cândido estava emitiu breve brilho... dois longos braços, feitos da mesma pedra do assento e projetando-se do encosto, prendendo o mago num abraço antes que pudesse escapar. Ele se debateu na tentativa de se libertar, porém seus esforços só fizeram os membros rochosos o apertarem mais forte. Daniela cometeu um lapso, todavia, esquecendo-se de tampar-lhe a boca. Luca pôde, assim, conjurar:

- _Donec__ in__ exitium!_

Numa onda de vibração fortíssima, originária do corpo do mestre e propagando-se num espaço circular, tanto os braços de pedra quanto todo o encosto do banco foram desintegrados, os escombros caindo ao redor em meio a uma ligeira nuvem de poeira. Cândido pôs-se mais uma vez de pé, estalando o pescoço. Petruglia procurou contra-atacar a tempo:

- _Impulsschuss!_

O disparo de energia, entretanto, foi desviado por Luca com uma só mão. Para isso ele havia se precavido, pelo visto. Já partia correndo na direção de Daniela, provavelmente preparando uma poderosa magia a ser aplicada de perto, porém a maga ainda possuía um trunfo na manga...

- Morgana!

A familiar coruja – até então despercebida – ergueu vôo do galho de uma árvore próxima, atrapalhando o oponente ao dar um rasante sobre sua cabeça com as amplas asas abertas. Criou-se o momento de que Daniela precisava. Erguendo ambas as mãos na direção do mestre de _Caster_, pronunciou as palavras necessárias:

- _Pixies __der__ Nacht,__ machen __ihn__ fest__ schlafen!_

Um estranho pó brilhante, misturado às partículas de ar, surgiu repentinamente flutuando em torno de Luca. Aturdido ainda com a investida do pássaro, fez menção de recuar... mas as pálpebras pesaram e as pernas não mais o obedeceram. Acabou rodopiando trôpego ao tentar correr, desabando sobre o solo mergulhado em profundo sono.

A luta estava terminada. E Daniela, preocupada, dirigiu-se até seus companheiros.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM**** DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Segundos aparentavam se passar tão longos quanto horas, enquanto Jorge, de pé e ofegante diante de _Caster_, não partia em seu próximo ataque. Encarou a sacerdotisa fixamente, seus olhos furiosos encontrando as pupilas amedrontadas de Viviane. Mais atrás, Régis apenas assistia – embora de prontidão. Subitamente, o possesso mestre de _Berserker_ avançou.

A Dama do Lago movimentou os braços na menção de reagir com alguma magia, mas não houve tempo: o adversário saltou sobre si como uma fera selvagem. Tornando a derrubá-la, passou a socar seguidamente seu rosto, sem trégua, os golpes alternando-se entre urros de raiva. O semblante regenerado da serva logo se tornava de novo um mar de vermelho, as feridas se propagando velozmente. Até que, num espasmo de seu corpo, ficou imóvel, a consciência perdida.

- Pare, Jorge! – exclamou o mago da Associação, aproximando-se.

Mas o descontrolado garoto não obedeceu. Continuou batendo, batendo e batendo... Receoso, Régis desviou os olhos da cena, com medo de deparar-se com a face de _Caster_ num estado pior do que gostaria de ver... Quando Jorge, ofegando de forma cada vez mais profunda, finalmente parou, levantando-se lentamente de cima da sacerdotisa desacordada. Viva, ainda, já que o parceiro conseguia sentir sua presença mágica.

De pé, o protegido de Petruglia posicionou-se ao lado da serva inimiga, curvado... numa pose quase idêntica à de Hipólita em seu estado enlouquecido.

- O que deu em você? – Régis questionou em tom de humor, com seu semblante, no entanto, demonstrando preocupação por não entender o que se passara.

O parceiro não replicou. Continuou apenas respirando com dificuldade, como uma besta em breve período de repouso. O mestre de _Rider_, por sua vez, abaixou-se ao lado de Viviane, procurando não fitar seu rosto desfigurado. Não se reergueria tão cedo. Comprovar aquilo lhe gerou um sorriso de satisfação. Retirando de dentro de seu terno rasgado um punhal até então incógnito – de cabo prateado com inscrições incompreensíveis e uma lâmina de fio dourado – enterrou-o no peito de _Caster_, perfurando-lhe o coração.

O corpo da serva desvaneceu, convertendo-se em minúsculos pontinhos brilhantes que, num espetáculo até um tanto bonito, foram levados pouco a pouco pela brisa da madrugada.

- O que você fez? – a voz conhecida veio das costas de Régis.

Virou-se. Jorge, de volta a si, o interpelava de olhos arregalados. Ignorava, aparentemente, as manchas de sangue nos próprios punhos.

- Eu terminei o que você começou – respondeu o representante da Associação com frieza. – Eliminei _Caster_. Um servo a menos na guerra. E devo dizer que se saiu muito bem. Não pude ver a luta, mas é raro um mestre conseguir confrontar assim um espírito heróico, ainda mais com tão pouca experiência.

- Não estava conseguindo me controlar! – o outro afirmou assustado. – Ela era minha inimiga, insultou Hipólita, mas... eu não quis agir assim! Algo me dominou!

Régis ergueu uma sobrancelha sem compreender... quando ambos notaram algo diferente no local. O constante som de metal em choque, causado pelo embate entre as armas de _Berserker_ e _Rider_, cessara. Olharam para a área próxima onde haviam visto pela última vez os clarões da batalha. Assim como o resto da praça, estava arruinada, com árvores caídas, arbustos chamuscados e bancos em ruínas – sem contar os buracos pelo solo. Em meio à poeira e à fumaça, duas silhuetas se destacavam. A primeira era a de Odin montado em seu cavalo, a lança Gungnir erguida em prontidão, pronta para retornar ao combate se necessário. A outra era a de uma Hipólita exausta, curvada, porém não mais de loucura... Desarmada, já que Excalibur desaparecera junto com sua guardiã, a amazona mal conseguia parar em pé, exaurida tanto pelo domínio de _Caster_ quanto pela energia gasta no confronto com _Rider_. Jorge, por sinal, naquele momento também se viu tomado por incrível cansaço, seu corpo inteiro latejando.

A preocupação com sua serva, no entanto, falou mais alto. Ignorando o mal-estar físico, correu o mais rápido que conseguiu em sua direção, ela percebendo sua chegada somente quando ele estava já bastante perto, um brilho com isso surgindo em seu olhar sofrido... E, ignorando quaisquer pudores, o mestre abraçou-a com força, lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela face e dela pingando sobre um dos ombros descobertos da guerreira. Não havia qualquer outro lugar no mundo que ele desejaria estar, naquele momento, a não ser ali.

- Pensei que a houvesse perdido... – ele suspirou, num misto de dor e alívio. – Pensei que não conseguiria conquistar o Graal para você...

- Me perdoe por titubear, Jorge... – ela replicou, voz baixa. – Eu prometo ser mais forte daqui em diante...

- Eu é que peço perdão, Hipólita. Por favor... me desculpe.

_Rider_ afastou-se um pouco com Sleipnir, o animal relinchando. Daniela, em sua cadeira, aproximou-se de Régis, observando de longe o reencontro de seu pupilo com a serva. Falou, enquanto isso:

- Lucas está desacordado. E pelo visto _Caster_ foi derrotada.

- De fato... Graças a mim e, principalmente, à fúria de Jorge...

- Fúria?

- Acho que ele pode explicar melhor... Assim que se desgrudar de _Berserker_.

O mestre de Hipólita não ouviu a constrangedora frase do colega, porém logo deixou de abraçar a serva, ainda com os olhos marejados. Os dois se voltaram para Daniela e Régis e seguiram até eles, Jorge ajudando sua serva a caminhar amparando-a com o corpo. Petruglia observava a aproximação do pupilo ainda com certa inquietação, enquanto o mestre de _Rider_ mantinha no rosto o habitual sorriso convencido.

- Creio que acabou por hoje... – murmurou o mestre de Hipólita. – Precisamos descansar...

- Eu não contaria com isso.

A aterradora afirmação fora feita justamente por Régis. Jorge estremeceu, parando de andar. Sentia que seus piores temores, temporariamente esquecidos durante a batalha, tornavam-se realidade. _Berserker_, em sua condição debilitada, mal esboçou reação; mas o garoto pôde notar que Daniela arregalou os olhos, fitando algo às suas costas.

Virou-se. Imponente em seu cavalo, Odin lhes apontava Gungnir em posição de ataque.

- Eu poderia tê-los fulminado por trás, mas não seria justo – falou o deus. – Darei oportunidade para que a guerreira se defenda.

- O que significa isto? – Jorge gritou, intoxicado pelo veneno da traição.

- Perdoem-me, porém esta é a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado – respondeu Régis, amargo e cheio de desdém. – Só podem restar um mestre e um servo para que o artefato se materialize. Lamento ter de tirá-los do caminho deste modo.

- Mas você disse que entrou na guerra a mando da Associação! – exclamou Daniela, inconformada. – Para encerrar os abusos dos Percival e, além disso, evitar que a conquista do Graal por algum servo mal-intencionado trouxesse danos ao nosso mundo!

- Tolo é um mestre que entra neste conflito sem a intenção de vencer, professora. E, se minha vida possui um lema, é vencer sempre. A Associação me forneceu uma relíquia de valor inestimável, um fragmento da verdadeira Gungnir, como catalisador para a invocação de meu servo. No fundo, eles também queriam comprovar se seria possível materializar um espírito divino para a guerra. E, como vêem, conseguimos. Tendo Odin como aliado, acredita mesmo que eu perderia esta oportunidade de tomar parte no rol dos maiores magos deste mundo?

- Para que você deseja o Cálice? – questionou Jorge.

- O item em si não me interessa. Apenas a vitória. O troféu é visado por _Rider_.

- O que vocês magos chamam de Graal, de _Akasha_, eu chamo de "Fonte de Mimir" – explicou Odin, mantendo a lança erguida. – A origem de todo conhecimento e sabedoria, que brota das raízes da grande árvore Yggdrasil. Sacrifiquei um de meus olhos para que dela pudesse beber. Eu agora a busco novamente, aqui em Midgard por intermédio desse ritual mágico, para que me conceda um antigo desejo.

- Que é? – inquiriu Petruglia irônica, aparentemente tendo perdido qualquer compostura que se presumiria ter ao falar com o Senhor de Asgard.

- Restaurar o poder aos antigos deuses, aos _verdadeiros_ deuses! Acabar com esse insulto chamado cristianismo, baseado nesse tal deus Jesus! Fazer com que os mortais nos cultuem novamente em seus templos, não só na velha Escandinávia, mas agora por todo este mundo! Até mesmo a Fonte de Mimir foi esquecida, sendo hoje referida como "Santo Graal", patético artefato dessa divindade intrusa! Os cristãos corromperam os antigos ritos a nós consagrados, direcionando-os de forma hipócrita a essa falsa crença. Podendo eu fazer o desejo à Fonte, cuidarei para que os deuses de Asgard voltem a ser adorados em Midgard! Seremos, mais uma vez, autênticos espíritos divinos!

- Esse pedido mudaria significativamente nossa realidade – preocupou-se Daniela. – Isso não o incomoda, Régis?

- Não, acredite – sorriu o mestre inimigo. – Apesar de todos os pesares e contradições, um dos elementos do discurso cristão é a compaixão. E ela não combina nem um pouco comigo.

Jorge só ouvia calado. Seu corpo clamava por descanso, a mente quase se auto-desligando devido às poucas energias, mas mais uma vez a raiva – agora pelo colega traidor, com o qual jamais simpatizara – mantinha-o firme. Temeu, por um momento, ser dominado pela mesma estranha força que o levara a derrotar _Caster_ em circunstâncias inexplicáveis; entretanto não reprimiu o sentimento. Régis também teria de pagar.

- Maga, crie alguma arma para a guerreira! – pediu Odin a Petruglia, impaciente. – Quero terminar logo com isto.

_Berserker_ ainda não conseguia permanecer de pé. Nem mesmo se manifestara quanto ao que ocorria.

- Vocês não podem! – berrou Jorge, com todas as forças que possuía.

- Podemos sim – respondeu um soturno Régis. – Se eles não querem ter uma oportunidade de reação, não é sua culpa, _Rider_. Deixe a honra de lado e extermine esses insetos.

As runas na ponta de Gungnir brilharam, o deus já retesando o braço para atirá-la contra a oponente...

Quando um inesperado clarão, que não proveio da lança, iluminou a noite como um raio... partindo de um ponto desconhecido na praça e indo colidir com o peito da armadura de _Rider_, numa explosão brilhante. A visão dos presentes foi ofuscada pelo ataque, e quando tornaram a enxergar com clareza, viram uma flecha fincada no tórax do deus, tendo trespassado a couraça de metal facilmente – até mesmo o servo a encarando surpreso.

- Certa vez, comprei de um mercador viking um líquido para embeber setas que, segundo ele, era o veneno da serpente que você, Odin, e os outros deuses, usaram para torturar Loki preso ao rochedo. Não acreditei na época, porém agora vejo ser verdade. É mesmo capaz de afetá-los.

A voz masculina não podia ter sua localização determinada; mas Jorge, Hipólita e principalmente Petruglia já a conheciam: o servo _Archer_, Robin Hood.

- Que afronta é esta? – bradou _Rider_, sua voz retumbando pela praça e arredores. – Como ousa armar uma emboscada para o Senhor de Asgard? Enfrente-me como homem! Quando eu pegá-lo, tomarei sua cabeça como troféu!

- Pois então, boa sorte em me procurar, amigo, já que não pretendo revelar minha posição. E ah, só um aviso: faça menção de atacar essa serva novamente ou um de seus companheiros e dispararei mais uma flecha envenenada. Garanto que a próxima não irá acertar algum outro ponto não-letal.

- Mas... – oscilou Régis, confuso e irritado.

- A substância deve estar se espalhando por seu organismo neste exato momento, Odin. Sei que é um deus e sua resistência deve ser acima da esperada em comparação a outros espíritos heróicos, mas eu diria que você requer cuidados. Retire-se com seu mestre ou tornarei a disparar. Vamos deixar esta luta para outro dia.

_Rider_ e Régis se entreolharam, voltando-se em seguida para os inimigos, expressões faciais cheias de rancor. Era difícil ceder às exigências do arqueiro, perdendo a oportunidade de eliminar _Berserker_ num momento de fraqueza, mas não tinham muita escolha.

- Vou ter que contar até dez? – indagou Robin.

Cabisbaixo e por certo se sentindo torturado como nunca por ter de lidar com uma derrota, o representante da Associação Mágica pôs-se a caminhar cabisbaixo para fora do local, andando com cuidado por entre as crateras no calçamento, ainda falando aos oponentes, antes de sumir por uma rua:

- Nós encontraremos vocês amanhã.

Odin acompanhou-o, galopando devagar com Sleipnir, sem dirigir palavra àqueles que há pouco estivera prestes a atacar.

Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, a brisa da noite transformando-se em vento e atingindo com certa rudeza os três ainda na praça destruída. O trotar da montaria de _Rider_ logo cessou, e eles ouviram outro som, desta vez o farfalhar de arbustos. Viraram-se. Envolto em seus trajes verdes, cabeça semi-oculta pelo capuz, _Archer_ seguia até o grupo.

- Ainda bem que resolvi vigiar vocês, ou já teriam sido desintegrados – afirmou.

- Por que fez isso? – questionou Jorge, voz fraca. – Somos inimigos!

- Bem, surgiu alguém mais forte pela frente. Não sabia que um deus estava nesta guerra. Talvez fosse prudente uma aliança estratégica até o derrotarmos.

Depois do ocorrido com Régis, o mestre de _Berserker_ não estava nem um pouco disposto a forjar alianças. Daniela, por sua vez, demonstrava total falta de ação diante da presença do servo. Evitando encará-lo, era afetada mais uma vez por sua pessoa.

- Venham, vou levá-los até o esconderijo de meu mestre – disse o ladrão. – Lá poderemos elaborar uma estratégia.

- Mas nós nem aceitamos sua proposta de aliança... – protestou Jorge.

E não terminou, pois apagou no instante seguinte, caindo desmaiado.


	16. Desejo, Dia 13: Abrigo

Desejo, Dia 13: _Abrigo_

Jorge acordou pálido, fraco, com sede e a cabeça latejando.

A visão demorou algum tempo para se habituar ao ambiente, principalmente pela quase completa ausência de luz. A pouca claridade invadindo o recinto provinha do brilho do luar e dos postes da provável rua à qual era adjacente. Estreitando os olhos, o mestre de _Berserker_ pôde identificar uma espécie de sótão todo feito de madeira, o chão composto de tábuas carcomidas repletas de buracos e o teto, em não diferente condição, sustentado por vigas de concreto que, apesar do material mais durável, não aparentavam oferecer muita segurança – da mesma forma que as paredes. Aqui e ali se via janelas, inclusive no telhado, com o vidro há muito estilhaçado – o lugar todo ostentando um vago aspecto do que fora um dia.

E, perto de si, notou-os.

O primeiro vulto, de pé, podia ser facilmente reconhecido pela silhueta da capa e do capuz. _Archer_; o qual, levemente iluminado pelo brilho prateado da noite, mantinha-se com os braços cruzados observando o estudante. Ao seu lado, sentada sobre o tablado e tendo as costas apoiadas numa das vigas, Hipólita, com um olhar cansado – mas ainda firme. Por fim, Daniela Petruglia, em sua cadeira de rodas, podia ser notada mais ao fundo, atrás de Robin Hood. Apesar de mais inserida em meio às sombras, seu semblante cabisbaixo não passava despercebido – a professora demonstrando ainda ficar incomodada na presença daquele servo.

- Onde estamos? – Jorge inquiriu ansioso, sentando-se no chão com as mãos nele apoiadas.

- O novo esconderijo meu e de meu mestre, depois que vocês nos obrigaram a deixar a Cadeia Pública – _Archer _esclareceu. – Uma antiga fábrica de calçados abandonada, bem ao lado da Avenida Alonso y Alonso. Não se preocupe, não está muito longe de seu apartamento.

De fato, era possível ouvir o trânsito de alguns veículos pela via próxima – ainda que poucos, por ser madrugada. Haviam se passado, aparentemente, poucas horas desde o confronto na pracinha. _Archer_ e seu mestre realmente lhes haviam oferecido abrigo após os terem salvado da traição de Régis. O ponto ruim era que eles tinham de algum modo descoberto onde morava – e, apesar da ajuda prestada, deveriam ainda ser considerados inimigos. Robin Hood o espionara anteriormente, ou Petruglia lhes havia contado?

- _Berserker_, você está bem? – a preocupação do mestre subitamente voltou-se para sua serva.

A amazona assentiu de leve com a cabeça. Aparentava ainda se recuperar do controle exercido por _Caster_. E pensar que Jorge estivera tão perto de perdê-la...

- De nada! – _Archer _exclamou de modo arrogante.

As pupilas do calouro brilharam por um momento, ele trocando um rápido e incomodado olhar com Daniela e então dizendo, de modo desajeitado:

- O-obrigado por nos salvarem...

- Não tem que realmente agradecer, rapaz – Robin replicou usando o mesmo tom. – O amiguinho de vocês ainda está lá fora com o deus servo dele e, acreditem: logo voltará para encerrar aquela discussão.

- Ele _não é_ nosso amigo – Jorge afirmou de forma amarga.

Agora tinha certeza.

- Bem, para ameaçar colocar vocês contra Odin armado com a própria Gungnir, amigo ele não é mesmo... – _Archer_ soltou um breve riso debochado. – Sorte eu ter aquela flecha exótica, ou vocês agora fariam parte do pavimento daquela praça...

- Você tem mais daquelas? – Petruglia inquiriu num rompante, deixando claro que travar diálogo com aquele servo a incomodava.

Virando-se para ela sem compreender aquela postura, Robin deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Poucas. Não é todo dia que eu enfrento deuses nórdicos. Aliás, eu nem sabia que deuses de qualquer tipo poderiam ser invocados para esta guerra...

- Acredite, isso também nos surpreendeu – a maga conseguiu complementar, antes de calar-se novamente na escuridão.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram, durante os quais todos ali aparentaram analisar uns aos outros, principalmente Jorge e _Archer_. Fitando o servo da cabeça aos pés, o estudante imaginava se seria realmente confiável, e até que ponto os ajudaria. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Eu acho que o que realmente surpreendeu a todos foi como lidou com _Caster_... – Robin lembrou, levando uma mão ao queixo.

Aturdido pela velocidade dos últimos acontecimentos, até o próprio Jorge se esquecera. A estranha entidade que aparentara possuí-lo, dominá-lo, levando-o a derrotar a poderosa serva de Luca Cândido praticamente com suas meras mãos. Ao mesmo tempo em que lhe concedera imenso poder, o estranho fenômeno dotara-o de uma fúria gigantesca, tornando-o incapaz de controlá-la. Continuara golpeando Viviane mesmo quando não mais queria – e isso ainda o assustava de uma maneira difícil de descrever.

- Não compreendo o que houve... – oscilou, fitando a si mesmo como se buscasse no corpo alguma mudança externa, porém nada havia. – Não sei o que me deu...

- É melhor descobrir, pois quando ficar assim de novo, não vou querer estar perto para ver! – _Archer_ alegou, caminhando alguns passos pelo sótão e fazendo a madeira ranger. – Pode ter certeza de que ficarei muito bem escondido num local do qual possa vê-lo e o deterei com uma flecha se notar que representa ameaça!

Robin não notou, mas Hipólita lançou-lhe um olhar quase mortal quando terminou a última frase. Ainda permanecia agressiva, mas ao menos era uma agressividade de si mesma, não incrementada por feitiços ou outros sortilégios. Aproveitando-se do fato de _Archer_ ter se afastado rumo a uma janela, Daniela moveu sua cadeira de rodas na direção do pupilo. Este a encarou cheio de dúvidas; ela, no entanto, tampouco possuía as respostas:

- Também não entendo o que aconteceu. Foi alguma reação envolvendo magia, mas... nunca vi algo similar. Parecia _não ser_ você. Algo ou alguém tomou controle de seu corpo ali, Jorge. Talvez tenha sido um efeito colateral de algum encantamento conjurado pela Dama do Lago, já que ela tinha seus inimigos... Ou então lidamos com algo que ainda não conhecemos.

O ímpeto que o fizera odiar aquela sacerdotisa mais do que por ter simplesmente dominado _Berserker_; a forma como a chamara de bruxa, de "pagã"... Que poderia significar?

Só conjecturar a respeito, naquele momento, já aumentava a dor de cabeça do rapaz. Antes tinha de repousar. Não estava certo, todavia, se ali seria mesmo um bom lugar...

- Acha que podemos mesmo confiar neles? – indagou à professora.

Ela soltou um suspiro de enfado, e Jorge entendeu que era mais de incômodo pela presença de _Archer_ do que realmente por insegurança em relação às intenções que possuíam. Súbito, batidas sobre a madeira. Alguém subia por uma provável escada rumo ao sótão.

E apenas então Jorge se lembrou de que não haviam visto o mestre de _Archer_ ali.

Robin Hood se voltou para o indivíduo ainda fora de visão, confirmando as suspeitas do garoto. Os passos continuaram em cima do assoalho, aproximando-se. Conforme deixou as sombras, a familiar figura andrógena loira de roupa e pele sujas – usando novamente sua jaqueta – apresentou-se, com a marcante diferença de ter agora um gorro negro sobre a cabeça. Mesmo de perto, o mestre de _Berserker_ não conseguia determinar ser homem ou mulher, e isso o incomodava. Queria saber com quem lidava, ainda mais naquela situação. Aquela pessoa aparentemente já assassinara a sangue frio uma mestre daquela guerra, de acordo com Ravena Piemonte.

- Bem-vindos – a voz do mago, ou maga, novamente confundia os presentes.

O calouro procurou ir direto ao assunto:

- Quais são suas intenções, nos acolhendo?

O mestre de Robin ergueu uma sobrancelha, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos. Não fumava, àquele momento, mas Jorge estava certo de que seria um vício que teriam de aturar, pelo tempo que permanecessem ali. Com expressão de quem se sentira um tanto insultado pela pergunta, o sujeito respondeu:

- Uma aliança temporária. É notável ter surgido um oponente mais forte que não conseguiríamos derrotar sozinhos.

- _Rider_ – _Archer_ esclareceu, ao lado do mestre.

A mesma intenção manifestada antes por Robin. Prudente, tinha-se de reconhecer. Odin era um inimigo forte demais para ser subestimado e, mais ainda, enfrentado sem um bom plano.

- Nos aliaríamos até ele ser derrotado, e então nos tornaríamos novamente adversários? – Petruglia quis confirmar.

- Exato – o andrógeno replicou. – Assim que _Rider_ cair vencido, nos separaremos com uma trégua de um dia antes de podermos tornar a nos enfrentar. Isso pouparia situações desagradáveis como a traição que sofreram há pouco...

- E por que confiaríamos em dois ladrões? – o calouro lançou a questão, cheio de si.

Robin Hood sorriu ao responder:

- Pelo mesmo motivo em que confiaram no exemplar aluno prodígio e imaculado representante da Associação Mágica na guerra, não é mesmo?

É, ele tinha um ponto.

Antes que Jorge ou Daniela pudessem voltar a interpelá-los, o mestre retirou-se, seguido de perto pelo servo. Enquanto se dirigiam até a escada, o misterioso personagem de gênero indefinido recomendou:

- Durmam um pouco. O sol logo raiará, e aquele garoto não teria tempo suficiente para um novo ataque. Também não arriscará nos confrontar em plena luz do dia. Teremos algumas horas de descanso e, depois do almoço, já poderemos começar a planejar. Voltarei quando chegar esse momento. Bom resto de noite.

Seus passos se afastaram ressoando pelos degraus, ao mesmo tempo em que o estudante e a professora – imitando _Berserker_, que já fechara os olhos exausta – seguiam o conselho do improvável aliado e tentavam recuperar as energias com o bálsamo do sono...

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A lâmina brilhante da espada recuou banhada em sangue.

Quando se desprendeu da carne da vítima, tiniu ligeiramente ao resvalar no que restava da armadura. A arma, agora livre, reluziu por um instante sob o luar... enquanto o corpo inerte vinha ao chão, num baque duro e encharcando o asfalto de líquido vermelho.

- Foram tão tolos em pensar que poderiam nos derrotar... – a voz feminina e infantil fez-se ouvir, ecoando pela rua vazia. – Se houvessem se entregado sem resistência, talvez tivesse lhes poupado algumas dores...

O servo moribundo, no chão, voltou com dificuldade a cabeça para o lado. O mestre jazia morto junto a um bueiro, seus fluídos escorrendo pela grade rumo ao esgoto. O terno rasgado contrastava com a figura íntegra e até elegante que demonstrara ser um dia. Da roupa em frangalhos projetavam-se músculos sem pele e até pontas de ossos em sangrentas fraturas expostas.

- Não achava que o centurião ofereceria tão pouca resistência... – a mesma voz diabolicamente inocente alegou, contendo uma risada.

O atacante, em sua armadura dourada, afastou-se do oponente caído, certo de que não precisaria infligir-lhe novos golpes para lhe encerrar a existência naquele plano. Apesar de seus atos tão cruéis sob o comando daquela mestre, ainda demonstrava lampejos de uma vaga honra cavalheiresca.

- Agora restam poucos inimigos em nosso caminho até o Graal – a menina voltou a falar. – Eliminaremos um a um, deixando claro que o merecemos!

Mencionar o Cálice Sagrado pareceu conceder novas forças, ainda que fugazes, ao servo agonizante. Fechou os punhos com ímpeto, movendo as pernas com a menção de se levantar... porém não conseguiu. Os ferimentos eram muitos e graves para que obtivesse sucesso em seu intento.

- O Graal só será ganho por alguém que o mereça por seus atos de honra e bondade, não escória como vocês... – murmurou, engasgando-se em sangue.

A reação da garota, ao lado de seu implacável campeão, foi sorrir e replicar:

- Por mais que tente ser um guardião do Cálice, não impedirá o que já está escrito. Ele pertence à família Percival. E nem suas tão nobres intenções serão capazes de mudar isso, _Lancer_.

Dizendo isso, Isabel pôs-se a se afastar com o servo, dando as costas ao moribundo. Este, observando-a cheio de ódio, logo se desvaneceu em partículas de luz. Acima de suas cabeças, o escuro firmamento pouco a pouco clareava. Em breve o sol retornaria.

- Teremos um dia longo pela frente, meu cavaleiro – a pequena freira afirmou. – Quando a noite tornar a cair, perseguiremos mais um adversário...

- Qual, se me permite saber? – _Charlemagne_ inquiriu, muito educado.

A maga esticou-se na ponta dos pés e segredou-lhe ao ouvido. Em seguida, assentindo com a cabeça, _Saber_ continuou seu caminho.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Jorge acordou com fome e mais sede ainda. Lá fora, nuvens passivas transitavam pelo céu azul e a avenida ao lado do esconderijo abundava em automóveis. Motores e buzinas ecoavam enquanto o garoto se endireitava sobre o chão de madeira.

Daniela, sentada em sua cadeira, ainda dormia. Levantando-se dolorido, o calouro varreu o sótão com os olhos em busca de _Archer_ e seu mestre, porém não os encontrou. Apenas avistou Hipólita, já desperta, montando guarda de pé junto a uma janela em cacos. Mantinha a visão fixa na via lá fora, atenta a qualquer perigo.

O estudante espreguiçou-se, bocejou, e então resolveu se dirigir até ela.

_Berserker _não se voltou para trás, nem quando ouviu seus passos e nem mesmo quando lhe lançou a palavra:

- Já descansou? – o garoto perguntou, tentando não parecer tão preocupado.

- O suficiente – a amazona replicou, fria. – Alguém tem de proteger este lugar. Por mais que nossos anfitriões aleguem ser seguro, não estamos a salvo dos outros servos...

- Talvez confiar nesse _Archer_ possa aliviar um pouco o peso sobre nossos ombros...

- Devo lhe lembrar, Jorge, que a palavra "Anfitrião" vem do nome de um guerreiro grego que _abandonou _seu lar para lutar na guerra, dando oportunidade a Zeus para assumir sua aparência e se divertir com sua esposa. Então, _não_. Jamais confiarei plenamente em anfitriões, não importa quem sejam...

O rapaz deu-se conta de que deveria ser mesmo difícil para ela, principalmente ao recordar que fora hóspede por anos do rei Teseu, que inclusive a desposara, para então ser descartada como lixo. Hipólita tinha mesmo problemas com anfitriões e, mais que isso, problemas com homens. Se o mestre de _Archer_ acabasse revelando ser uma mulher, talvez as coisas ficassem mais fáceis...

Súbito, passos na escada. Os "donos" do esconderijo retornavam, aparentemente.

A figura do mago andrógeno logo surgiu, acompanhada de perto por Robin Hood. Traziam nas mãos pratos de papel embalados em alumínio, e o servo também carregava uma garrafa de refrigerante. Colocaram tudo no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o criminoso de gorro retirava alguns talheres de plástico dos bolsos e anunciava:

- Eis o almoço. Compramos estas marmitas num restaurante aqui perto. Não se preocupem, nós já comemos.

Jorge pensou por um momento em como os freqüentadores do estabelecimento teriam reagido ao ver um arqueiro medieval se dirigir ao balcão, porém logo deduziu que _Archer _teria assumido sua forma espiritual.

Petruglia, que acordara devido à chegada dos anfitriões, trouxe uma das embalagens e os talheres até seu colo utilizando um feitiço rápido de levitação. Jorge e Hipólita aproximaram-se e se sentaram sobre as tábuas para comer, o primeiro fitando desconfiado o semblante sempre indecifrável do mestre de Robin. Ele se limitou a sorrir com escárnio, comentando:

- Não gosta mesmo de mim, não é, garoto?

- Giovanna Piemonte também não deve gostar... – Jorge viu-se incapaz de se conter. – Aliás, qualquer um teria dificuldade em cair de amores por alguém que te enche de balas...

Daniela quase engasgou com seu macarrão, lançando um olhar de intensa contrariedade na direção do pupilo, mas ele não percebeu. O sujeito de jaqueta e rosto sujo, por sua vez, limitou-se a responder, usando o mesmo tom acima de gêneros:

- Isto é uma _guerra_. "Guerra do Cálice Sagrado". Não é "conchavo" ou "acordo". Guerra. E numa guerra há mortes. Eu estava apenas cumprindo meu papel nisto. Se não a tivesse eliminado, talvez fosse eu a vítima.

- Então também pretende nos matar depois que derrotarmos _Rider_? – o calouro insistiu.

- Talvez. Não posso prever o futuro. Mas numa guerra também existe a possibilidade de alianças, ainda que temporárias. Americanos e soviéticos eram inimigos, porém se uniram para derrotar Hitler, não é verdade?

Ele, ou ela, conhecia História. Um ponto a favor, mesmo que mínimo.

- Se isso te consola... – murmurou em seguida o andrógeno, apanhando um cigarro. – Giovanna não morreu. Ela enganou a todos nós.

Jorge piscou, confuso.

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei, mas a desgraçada não bateu as botas... Está bem viva, nas sombras, esperando o momento de atacar algum mestre... Talvez eu, vai saber!

O estudante não se convenceu:

- Está blefando.

- Quem sabe! O blefe também é um recurso disponível para aqueles que fazem a guerra...

_Berserker_, faminta, já quase terminava seu prato, e o rapaz, estimulado pelas violentas contrações no estômago, resolveu seguir-lhe o exemplo e cessar os questionamentos, ao menos por enquanto. Robin serviu refrigerante em copos de plástico, e beberam com vontade. Jorge achou o macarrão particularmente bom, assim como o frango... Mas, ao perceber duas repentinas sombras empoleiradas junto a uma das janelas quebradas do teto, quase perdeu o apetite.

Hipólita, lendo a expressão facial de seu mestre e sentindo a presença dos espiões, avançou numa fração de segundo com sua espada de pedra – recuperada graças aos esforços de Robin durante a madrugada – empunhada; porém os corvos de Odin já haviam fugido.

- Eles agora sabem onde estamos... – afirmou o mestre de _Archer_ logo depois de uma tragada. – É só a noite cair, e as coisas vão acontecer... Aquele garoto é estúpido e arrogante. Acho que nem precisaremos procurá-lo. Ele virá até nós.

Um tanto atordoado diante da profecia, o mestre de _Berserker_ quase quebrou ao meio seu garfo de plástico numa mordida.

* * *

E veio o ocaso, revestindo todo o firmamento de estrelas.

O brilho dos astros constituía chamado para que os mestres e servos deixassem seus esconderijos e se digladiassem pelo Graal. Por toda Franca, os participantes ainda vivos da guerra se preparavam... e na fábrica abandonada não era diferente. Jorge, Hipólita e Daniela, ainda acolhidos por _Archer_ e seu mestre, preparavam-se para o inevitável confronto.

- Então nós simplesmente vamos esperá-los aqui? – quis saber o mestre de _Berserker_, inseguro quanto à idéia.

- Temos a vantagem do terreno, e tenho certeza que esse Régis seria burro o bastante para agir assim... – o mago andrógeno murmurou, cigarro na boca.

- Ou ele está nos induzindo a achar isso, preparando uma armadilha ou coisa do tipo.

- Às vezes as coisas são mais simples do que aparentam, garoto. Nem tudo no mundo tem sentido oculto...

_Mas você mesmo tem!_ – pensou Jorge, controlando-se para não expressar aquilo em voz alta.

Procurando esquecer um pouco o irritante anfitrião, o garoto voltou-se para sua serva. Hipólita, armada com a espada, mantinha-se numa posição rígida à espera do inimigo. Nada no mundo parecia capaz de abalar seu ímpeto, seu ar sendo o de uma verdadeira guerreira. O estudante acabou lhe dirigindo a palavra:

- Sente-se melhor?

- Já estou bem, Jorge. Não há motivo para preocupação.

Na verdade havia. O rapaz temia que ela se descontrolasse novamente, perdesse a razão. Assustara-o muito vê-la sob o comando de _Caster_ na noite anterior, desprovida de livre arbítrio e movida somente pelo mais puro ódio. Se existia mais alguma meta além de conquistar o Cálice Sagrado para ela, era que não mais passasse por aquilo.

- Você viu meu pior lado... – ela subitamente suspirou, como se pudesse ler o desconforto nos olhos do jovem. – Não chegarei àquele estado de novo. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Como pode afirmar com tanta confiança? – felizmente o garoto conseguiu indagar sem soar rude, apenas incerto.

- Quero cortar _Rider_ ao meio. E não conseguirei isso atacando sem qualquer estratégia.

A amazona, num gesto por completo inesperado, deu então uma piscadela ao mestre – atingindo seu objetivo de deixá-lo ao menos um pouco mais seguro.

- Eles estão vindo... – _Archer_ informou, seu raio de detecção de _prana_ maior que os dos outros servos.

Silêncio. Todos se colocaram a postos, a tensão tomando o ar e a respiração de cada um quase audível. Ao longe, o trotar mágico de Sleipnir passou a ser ouvido, aproximando-se dali como uma montaria fantasma perdida na noite. As mãos de _Berserker_ suavam empunhando a espada, porém permaneciam firmes. Robin Hood inseriu três flechas prateadas em seu arco, mantendo a corda esticada. Petruglia, na cadeira, tinha um braço erguido para facilitar eventuais encantamentos. Apenas o mestre de _Archer_ continuava como antes, mãos nos bolsos e semblante despreocupado. Ou era confiante demais, ou muito inconseqüente.

O cavalo chegou voando através de uma seção destruída do telhado, seus cascos brilhantes pousando no assoalho com toda a pompa. Odin, usando sua armadura reluzente de antes e tendo Gungnir na mão direita com as runas emitindo luz, fitou os oponentes com uma expressão altiva, porém respeitosa. Acalmou o animal e moveu-o alguns passos pelo sótão, sem demonstrar qualquer intenção de ataque. Por certo aguardava a chegada de seu mestre – e as barreiras mágicas em torno da fábrica a si se mostravam tão inofensivas quanto uma cortina de papel.

Logo puderam escutar passos na escada. Alguém subia. Régis logo se revelou, trajando o terno costumeiro. As olheiras e cabelos desgrenhados revelavam uma noite mal-dormida e um dia todo remoendo os acontecimentos anteriores.

- Não fizeram nem questão de se esconder decentemente... – provocou-os enquanto se aproximava.

- Melhor você vir até nós do que termos de procurá-lo pela cidade! – Jorge tentava, ao máximo, transparecer domínio e confiança em sua voz.

- Não cairei nesse truque. Devem ter preparado algo aqui dentro... Lutaremos lá fora!

- Na avenida? – espantou-se Petruglia, podendo ouvir os carros pela via.

- Não. Há um terreno baldio relativamente grande nos fundos desta fábrica, não há?

O mestre de _Archer_ confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu então o escolho como campo de batalha! – afirmou Régis, cruzando os braços.

Jorge lançou um olhar nervoso na direção do anfitrião, mas este não pareceu se incomodar:

- Como quiser. Chutaremos sua bunda aqui, no terreno dos fundos ou até mesmo na China. Não importa.

Régis fez uma careta ao ouvir a voz sem gênero do adversário, sem ter ficado claro o motivo.

- Então vamos? – indagou pouco depois, apontando para a parte de trás do esconderijo.

Sleipnir relinchou impaciente, embora _Rider_ parecesse ter todo tempo do mundo. Acabou voltando a galopar, direcionando-se até uma grande janela e estilhaçando-a ao atravessá-la rumo ao terreno baldio mais abaixo. Régis, rindo, seguiu o servo, saltando através da abertura. Os demais optaram pelas escadas.

A área aberta aos fundos da fábrica era mesmo ampla, possuindo cerca de trinta metros de comprimento por dez de largura. Devia no passado ter abrigado algum galpão ou construção similar, dadas as ruínas de alvenaria aqui e ali. A grama crescia até quase os joelhos, dificultando um pouco a movimentação e escondendo animais peçonhentos. Num dos cantos do terreno havia uma pequena plantação de bananeiras, suas grandes folhas criando quase uma pequena mata. A extremidade norte era delimitada por um muro de concreto não muito alto ao longo do qual corria uma rua paralela. A julgar pelas poucas casas nela existentes e baixo tráfego de carros, não teriam problemas em lutar ali – embora fosse bom atentar para que o combate não fugisse àqueles limites.

_Rider_ e seu mestre, tendo chegado primeiro, já haviam se posicionado no centro do lugar. As duplas de _Berserker_ e _Archer_, mais Daniela, avançaram até eles, detendo-se a uma distância segura para iniciar um ataque ou defender-se de um. Os servos se encararam com ferocidade, aguardando quem faria o primeiro movimento. Instantes tensos mais tarde, Régis mostrou querer debochar um pouco dos inimigos antes de se entregar à luta:

- A situação me diverte... Um leigo, uma aleijada e uma aberração homossexual tentando vencer a mim e ao Senhor de Asgard. Digam com sinceridade, acreditam mesmo terem chances?

O mestre de _Archer_ conteve-se diante do insulto, apenas replicando:

- Não deveria subestimar seus oponentes, garoto...

Em seguida, trocou com Petruglia e Jorge um rápido olhar.

_"Como combinamos"_ – pareceram dizer entre si, através de seus semblantes.

O calouro fechou os punhos, Daniela preparou os dedos sobre as rodas de sua cadeira e as armas dos servos continuavam prontas. O mago andrógeno conservava as mãos nos bolsos.

Odin avançou com o cavalo...

E a batalha começou.

Jorge não contava que Régis fosse investir em sua direção tão rápido.

Já esperava seu ataque – afinal a premissa era que lutassem até a morte, ou perto disso – mas o enviado da Associação Mágica avançou de maneira tão veloz e poderosa que o calouro sentiu um sincero frio em sua barriga. Envolvido por uma aura azulada, o mestre de _Rider_ aproximou-se deslizando pelo chão, aparando a grama em seu caminho enquanto preparava um forte golpe contra o adversário. Apesar de não ser ainda um mago, o rapaz já se habituava a lutar com inimigos dotados de encantamentos, e conseguiu desviar graças a um salto rápido para o lado proporcionado por seus reflexos.

Régis, entretanto, rapidamente tentou revidar com um ataque por trás, visando atingir o oponente no meio das costas. Ainda rápido, o mestre de _Berserker_ conseguiu se esquivar abaixando-se, o punho iluminado do adversário passando bem em cima de sua cabeça e deixando no ar um cheiro de ozônio. Ao que aparentava, o corpo inteiro de Régis fora tomado por algum tipo de eletricidade mágica.

De início Jorge imaginou se aquilo não teria a ver com o servo do garoto. Odin, Thor... relâmpagos e trovões. Mas, ao evitar mais um ataque saltando para trás com as pernas ainda dobradas, deu-se conta que o inimigo simplesmente era bom usando aquele tipo de energia. Algum tipo de magia elemental, talvez? Petruglia havia lhe explicado pouco sobre as artes arcanas para que já pudesse deduzir com clareza...

- Com medo que eu o toste, leigo? – vociferou o convencido mago, pequenos raios estalando entre seus dedos.

Jorge recuava se arrastando de costas sentado pela grama, numa postura que realmente não denotava lá muita coragem. Mas buscava, na verdade, uma boa posição ou oportunidade para se recompor. Acabou rolando para o lado, deitado sobre o chão. Ralou os braços e sujou a roupa, porém não importava. Ouvindo os choques elétricos que se propagavam pelo organismo de Régis, pôs-se de pé num ágil pulo para trás, fitando o inimigo de frente. Atrás dele, clarões e faíscas marcavam a luta dos servos, pouco podendo dela se distinguir a olho nu.

- O que pode fazer contra mim, verme? – provocou o mago, gerando pequenas ondas luminosas em suas mãos.

Olhando ao redor, Jorge viu-se próximo a um dos conjuntos de ruínas do galpão que um dia existira ali. Em meio aos tijolos e telhas empilhados, avistou uma pequena viga de madeira, seu cérebro trabalhando velozmente. Antes que a próxima descarga elétrica de Régis viesse, apanhou a improvisada arma e passou a empunhá-la como um bastão. Rindo, o adversário disparou energia na forma de um raio contínuo... o calouro bloqueando a corrente com o artefato, e logrando interrompê-la no ar.

- Mas o quê? – Régis inquiriu incrédulo, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Não ensinaram Física na Associação Mágica? – Jorge recuperava a confiança, ou ao menos aquela que _julgava_ ter. – Madeira é um péssimo condutor de eletricidade!

O ataque lograra chamuscar um pouco a superfície da viga – nada mais que isso. Berrando de raiva, o agressor repetiu a dose, agora com maior intensidade. O mestre de _Berserker_ tornou a bloquear a investida, mas desta vez não podendo evitar que a ponta da viga pegasse fogo. Aturdido, atirou-a longe, abrindo momentaneamente a guarda. Tempo suficiente para que Régis lançasse mais uma carga mortífera, que zuniu pelo ar...

Encontrando, pouco antes do tórax desprotegido de Jorge, uma descarga em sentindo contrário, feita de ofuscante energia vermelha.

Sentindo o calor do encontro de raios devido à proximidade, o calouro voltou-se para trás. Daniela, em sua cadeira de rodas, mantinha com as duas mãos uma esfera luminosa rubra pouco acima de seu colo, de onde provinha a descarga que encontrara a de Régis. Este, boquiaberto, apenas balbuciou:

- I-isto é...

- Contra-mágica de Paracelso! – a professora esclareceu num sorriso. – Eu conheço os mesmos truques que você, meu jovem. Quem sabe a aleijada aqui não possa até ensinar-lhe algumas coisas...

Jorge afastou-se alguns passos, contemplando o embate de energia. As duas correntes, azul e vermelha, continuavam se encontrando, uma empurrando a outra sem que qualquer movimento se mostrasse decisivo para algum dos lados – num dilema que lembrou ao garoto os filmes de "Star Wars". As faces dos magos se contorciam, revelando empregarem incrível força... até que uma súbita explosão branca resultou do contato entre os dois raios, erguendo ao ar pedaços de grama e terra. Ofuscado pelo clarão e afetado de perto pelo impacto, Jorge acabou atirado para trás, caindo de costas, semi-consciente, sobre o solo.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A espada de pedra batalhava de forma incessante, tentando inutilmente romper a guarda mágica de _Rider_. Sobre seu cavalo, Odin se defendia dos golpes através de uma barreira invisível protegendo a si e a Gungnir. A recíproca, àquele caso, não era verdadeira: apesar de o cinturão de Hipólita lhe proporcionar normalmente proteção contra ataques físicos, ela enfrentava um _deus_, entidade toda composta de magia antiga – à qual seu artefato era vulnerável, como Viviane bem demonstrara. Tinha de contar agora com sua própria destreza, e sorte, para não ser fatiada pelas investidas do Senhor de Asgard.

- Mostrou-se uma oponente mais feroz em seu louco estado de fúria, amazona, porém menos digna – afirmou _Rider_. – Prefiro-a assim.

- Mais fácil de derrotar? – ela tomou a alegação como insulto, brandindo sua arma mais uma vez contra Sleipnir.

O cavalo relinchou, erguendo-se nas patas traseiras e atrapalhando o movimento da guerreira. Ela teve de recuar, ficando vulnerável à lança de Odin, que desceu para apanhá-la... mas acabou por ser desviada, no caminho, por uma flecha luminosa que a atingiu bem na ponta.

Grunhindo, _Rider_ virou a cabeça para o telhado da fábrica. De pé em seu topo, _Archer_ permanecia com seu arco apontado, pronto para disparar mais algumas setas.

- Eu ainda tenho daquelas venenosas, meu velho! – bradou, zombeteiro. – Além de te deixarem meio indisposto, tenho certeza que feririam seu orgulho... Afinal, passar pelo mesmo que Loki...

- Desça até aqui e me enfrente como um guerreiro honrado, não um gatuno traiçoeiro das ilhas! – Odin exclamou em resposta, nada amigável.

- Não tenho vontade. Sou muito melhor à distância, com esta arma. Sabe como é... o "povo das ilhas" sempre teve de fazer mira para acertar os cabeças-ocas no continente!

Agora _Rider_ encontrava-se no ápice da fúria, a ponto de até perder o cavalheirismo. Bloqueou mais alguns ataques de Hipólita e voltou seu cavalo na direção do prédio, galopando até Robin enquanto emitia sonoro grito de guerra. Os oito cascos da montaria volviam a terra entre fragmentos de luz, Gungnir reluzindo de igual forma enquanto desviava, uma a uma, as flechas que _Archer_ seguia lançando rumo a si. _Berserker_, parada, logo compreendeu o gesto aparentemente suicida do parceiro. Tratava-se de uma distração.

_Sozinha não posso derrotá-lo, mas se lutarmos juntos..._

Recuperando o fôlego, aguardou a próxima deixa do arqueiro.

Setas continuavam se precipitando sobre o campo de batalha como morteiros de energia. Explosões criavam crateras no terreno, por pouco não atingindo a área onde os mestres lutavam. Mas o importante era: Odin se distanciara bastante de _Berserker_, criando um espaço favorável a um ataque, principalmente pelo fato de se encontrar de costas e focado no outro servo. Reagiria rapidamente ao perceber a ameaça, era certo, mas a Rainha das Amazonas via-se obrigada a agarrar-se ao mínimo fiapo de oportunidade que surgisse.

Robin inseria mais setas no arco a cada instante, porém _Rider_ já se aproximava demais de si, e Sleipnir, voando, o alcançaria rapidamente sobre o telhado. Chegara o momento.

Hipólita retesou uma das pernas, apoiando-se na outra com o joelho dobrado. Concentrou-se, mantendo a espada firme numa mão... e, num grito, disparou contra Odin... seu corpo assumindo tamanha velocidade que se tornou praticamente um vulto de energia, preparado para atingir de forma destruidora o primeiro ser com o qual colidisse. Por frações de segundo, seus olhos piscaram num sinistro vermelho...

E, a centímetros de distância do deus, ele inesperadamente se virou.

O impacto foi duro e molhado, devido ao sangue jorrado. Tanto líquido rubro voou, que até mesmo seus olhos foram cobertos pelos respingos, seus cabelos negros empapando-se. Faltou-lhe ar, a dor lancinante junto ao peito brotando ao mesmo tempo, como mil lâminas concentradas em cortar um só ponto. Abriu os lábios, porém apenas golfadas de substância venosa lhe escorreram boca abaixo. Cambaleou, perdendo a dureza nas pernas... o peso do volume em si fincado impedindo-a de andar.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Jorge sentou-se na relva com a cabeça dolorida. Diante de si, Régis e Daniela, aparentemente não-afetados pela explosão, trocavam esferas de energia entre si e outras conjurações. A coruja Morgana, em alguns momentos, passava voando sobre o local, aguardando uma oportunidade para atacar, ou ao menos atrapalhar, o oponente da maga. Projéteis brilhantes rasgavam o ar provindo do telhado da fábrica, certamente flechas lançadas por _Archer_... e então viu.

Em meio ao caos do combate, caminhando em círculos de forma trôpega, Jorge avistou sua serva... com Gungnir, cujas runas se iluminavam triunfantes, atravessada em seu tórax, pouco acima de um dos seios... e com a ponta afiada se projetando pelas costas. Sangue escorria em profusão dos ferimentos, o olhar de _Berserker_ se tornando pouco a pouco vazio... e seu rosto se contraindo de dor.

- HIPÓLITA! – o garoto berrou com todas as forças, certo de que dessa vez a perderia.

Robin Hood seguia lutando com Odin agora sobre o prédio, ignorando a condição da aliada. Os dois magos, por sua vez, também continuavam encarniçados em sua luta para notarem o que ocorria. Caberia apenas ao atordoado mestre socorrê-la. E foi o que se pôs a fazer sem pestanejar, correndo esbaforido até a amazona.

Nada mais importava a não ser ela... E Jorge se deu conta disso conforme avançava. _Nada mais!_

- Jorge, pare!

O rapaz estacou diante da ordem. No início pensou ter sido dada por Petruglia, mas a voz era bem mais jovial... Fazendo-o notar de onde vinha.

A própria serva lhe comunicara.

- M-mas, Hipólita... – ele gaguejou, desesperado.

A resposta da guerreira, com fios de sangue escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios, foi dar-lhe um breve olhar cheio de segurança... em seguida levando ambas as mãos ao cabo da lança enterrada em si. Suas palmas queimaram ao entrarem em contato com a arma, fumaça subindo devido à proteção mágica do artefato. Mas, mesmo tendo a pele em carne viva, _Berserker_ não desistiu: cerrou os dentes e, empregando o máximo de força que podia... removeu, em dois solavancos, Gungnir para fora de seu corpo, atirando a haste ensangüentada ao solo.

Do alto da fábrica, _Rider_ percebeu o ocorrido, voltando o semblante enfurecido de imediato para baixo. Robin manteve o arco apontado em sua direção, apesar de deixar de ser o alvo do deus.

Mesmo fraca, trêmula e com um enorme buraco no peito, Hipólita permaneceu de pé, encarando o inimigo. Seu estado era lastimável, porém Jorge se conteve. Ao menos para si, sentira ter dado ela um sinal...

Algo estava por acontecer.

Sangue pingava sobre o gramado, _Berserker_ conseguindo manter apenas um olho aberto. Foi, no entanto, com um movimento determinado que ela levou uma das mãos ao seio direito, metade dele destroçado pelo ferimento causado por Gungnir. Os dedos foram tingidos de escarlate, a guerreira ignorando a dor enquanto começavam a segurar, e em seguida... _apertar_ o órgão, na região do mamilo. O mestre não conseguiu compreender o que a serva fazia, infligindo a si mesma ainda mais sofrimento. Cerrou os dentes, quase grunhindo de raiva de seu oponente. Seus olhos brilharam novamente num breve vermelho... e um som de estouro fez-se ouvir por todo o terreno.

Líquido rubro voou ao redor, respingando principalmente sobre a já suja Hipólita. Abismado, Jorge compreendeu o que ocorrera ao fitar o mutilado peito da amazona: ela esmagara seu próprio seio, reduzindo-o a fragmentos de carne e cartilagem.

- _Berserker_, o que está fazendo? – gritou ele, confuso e agitado.

A serva apenas ergueu de novo o olhar para Odin, ainda sobre o telhado. O deus até então a fitara imóvel, porém agora já fazia menção de galopar novamente rumo a ela. _Archer_ conservava o arco estendido. Se _Rider_ tentasse algo, seria envenenado novamente. Petruglia e Régis também tinham agora sua atenção voltada para Hipólita, e só nesse momento o calouro se deu conta de que o mestre de Robin havia desaparecido. Preparava algum ataque escondido? Ou simplesmente fugira, como o ladrão que supostamente era?

Suas dúvidas perderam a razão quando a enfurecida voz da Rainha das Amazonas retumbou pelo lugar:

- Senhor de Asgard... desejas mesmo conhecer nosso poder?

- "Nosso"? – o deus riu, contendo Sleipnir. – Vejo apenas uma guerreira patética indigna de seu título e de sua coroa. Entregue-se e sofrerá menos. Esse ferimento já ceifará sua vida de qualquer maneira...

- _Nosso _poder – e ela frisou bem a palavra. – Do alto de sua altivez, divindade, é incapaz de reconhecer o poder dos mortais, e ignora mais ainda o clã ao qual pertenço. Nós, amazonas, nunca estivemos sozinhas. Nós somos uma só. Pelas desgastadas terras da Cítia e da Sarmácia, até nossas incursões na terra dos gregos, cujos homens quase sempre tentaram nos vilipendiar, _nós todas somos apenas uma_. Irmãs de guerra, unidas pelo ferro, o escudo de uma sempre valendo pela proteção da outra, assim como cada espada constituindo fragmento de uma só vontade. Nós somos as amazonas, senhor Odin. Muitas de nós inclusive cortavam um de seus próprios seios, abrindo mão de sua feminilidade, para melhor manejar um arco no campo de batalha. É isso o que somos. Uma força irrefreável. Um clã de guerreiras num mundo dominado pelos homens!

- Eu insisto, guerreira – _Rider_ tinha pouca paciência na voz. – Vejo apenas uma combatente sozinha e desesperada!

- Seus olhos a enganam, divindade.

O que se seguiu mostrava-se bem difícil de descrever, como Jorge logo compreendeu, quase caindo por terra. Até Daniela e Régis, mais habituados a magia e às nuances daquela guerra, pareceram visivelmente impressionados pelo que testemunharam.

Uma série de espectros surgiu a partir de Hipólita, enfileirando-se de ambos os lados de seu corpo, alinhados ombro a ombro. De início se mostravam vultos opacos, fantasmagóricos... até que pouco a pouco tomaram forma e nitidez, o receio inicial dando lugar a um intenso sentimento de admiração. Emparelhadas com sua rainha, surgiram dezenas de outras amazonas, que em sua formação ocuparam mais da metade do comprimento do terreno baldio. Seus aspectos se diferenciavam entre si: enquanto algumas tinham seus corpos cobertos por reforçadas peças de armadura, trazendo à cabeça elmos de longos penachos, outras usavam trajes reduzidos, tendo apenas o busto e a cintura protegidos, muitas delas se encontrando inclusive descalças. O equipamento que portavam, por sua vez, também variava: brandiam espadas, lanças, adagas e até maças, enquanto fileiras de guerreiras de apenas um seio inseriam flechas em seus arcos longos, apoiando-os nos peitos mutilados. Todas, além das armas, seguravam escudos redondos de bronze e ferro, grandes o bastante para que protegessem a si mesmas e à companheira logo ao lado. Como sua líder afirmara, _eram apenas uma_...

Maravilhado, Jorge usou seu conhecimento de mitologia grega para tentar reconhecer algumas daquelas bravas mulheres. Bem ao lado de Hipólita, viu uma jovem de túnica e peitoral, os cabelos escuros semi-ocultos sob um elmo imponente. Além dessas semelhanças físicas, o olhar triste não deixava enganar: aquela era a irmã de sua serva, Pentesiléia, a amazona morta pelo herói Aquiles durante a Guerra de Tróia. Próximas, porém mais novas e menores, via-se outras duas guerreiras de traços similares, munidas de lanças afiadíssimas e com os cabelos também negros presos em rabos de cavalo. Antíopa e Menalipe, outras irmãs de Hipólita. De cabelos grisalhos e uma espada curva, Otrera, esposa de Ares e mãe de Hipólita, fazia-se igualmente presente. Segurando um tridente e tendo corais incrustados em sua armadura, Aegea remetia ao motivo de seu nome ter servido de base para a denominação do mar "Egeu"... Entre tantas outras que não conhecia, ou não era capaz de reconhecer. Alinhadas e destemidas. Prontas para lutar e, se preciso fosse, morrer naquela guerra, por sua rainha.

Esta, enchendo os pulmões, bradou em seguida o nome daquele sublime Fantasma Nobre:

_Amazonomachiai!_

E avançaram, marchando pelo reduzido terreno como inabalável exército, suas armas brilhando ao luar e seus passos soando incrivelmente intimidadores. _Rider_, todavia, não se deixou amedrontar: deu impulso ao cavalo de oito patas e passou a voar sobre a área, preparando um ataque rasante contra a carga inimiga. Decolou de forma tão rápida que _Archer_ acabou errando a flecha envenenada direcionada a ele. Fazendo uma careta, dispôs-se então a abater o deus nórdico em pleno ar com o que lhe restava.

As setas luminosas, todavia, também não lograram atingir o alvo, e aquelas que passaram mais perto foram desviadas pela aura mágica do deus, ainda desprovido de sua lança. Bradando valente, _Rider_ direcionou sua montaria para o centro da coluna de amazonas, disposto a abrir nela uma brecha pela frente. O ataque aéreo teve certo êxito, Sleipnir atingindo as guerreiras com tamanha força que várias foram empurradas metros para trás, enquanto algumas outras acabaram lançadas para o alto, seus escudos e armas voando pelo local com o metal tinindo e seus corpos despencando em baques dolorosos pela grama. Apesar da investida vitoriosa, o cavalo não se ergueu de novo ao céu sem ter lanças e espadas fincadas em seu corpo – as quais, apesar dos ferimentos, não pareciam em muito prejudicá-lo. Perplexo, Jorge assistia ao épico embate tentando se manter a uma distância segura e temeroso por _Berserker_, que, apesar de toda ensangüentada e fraca, lutava em meio às suas irmãs com ímpeto invejável. Lembrou-se dos sonhos que compartilhara com sua serva, nos quais a vira combatendo o próprio Pégaso. Se elas já haviam enfrentado uma montaria como aquela, Odin era então passível de derrota.

O deus continuava com suas incursões vindas de cima, arrebatando amazonas consigo e atentando para não ferir ainda mais o seu cavalo. A cada guerreira morta, o corpo desaparecia em pequenos pontos brilhantes, da mesma maneira como os servos costumavam sumir depois de eliminados. Gungnir encontrava-se perdida em meio ao confuso campo de batalha, oculta entre as mulheres em marcha. Mas, quando Jorge achava confirmar suas esperanças de _Rider_ não recuperar a arma, este simplesmente estendeu um braço... e, rápida e brilhante como um raio, a lança se ergueu do solo e voltou zunindo para sua mão, pronta para ser brandida novamente.

Odin não tardou a usá-la: as runas reluziram intensas, a divindade focando toda sua energia na arma. Após alguns instantes segurando-a, finalmente atirou-a contra o exército inimigo metros abaixo, ao mesmo tempo em que cavalgava Sleipnir para longe...

A explosão foi imensa e violenta, fazendo todo o terreno estremecer e projetando para o alto uma cortina de chamas azuladas em meio a fragmentos de terra e relva. A onda se propagou num círculo com bons metros de raio, engolindo todas as amazonas ao redor. Ouviram-se gritos e o som de armas sendo soltas sobre o solo; enquanto o mestre de Hipólita, assim como os outros magos, tampava o rosto para não ser ofuscado pelo clarão. A poeira baixou gradualmente, revelando cadáveres e mais cadáveres carbonizados de guerreiras, que pouco depois se desfizeram em luz. Ao centro da cratera formada, Gungnir jazia fincada ao chão, fumegando e ainda brilhante. Ansioso, Jorge varreu a área com os olhos, buscando desesperadamente sua serva. Seu coração bateu aliviado quando a avistou junto a algumas companheiras perto do muro de concreto, já organizando um contra-ataque. Haviam se afastado a tempo.

Não podiam permitir que aquele ataque se repetisse. Caso contrário, o reforço convocado por _Berserker_ seria rapidamente dizimado.

- Acabe de vez com eles, _Rider_! – exclamou Régis, atento tanto ao servo quanto aos movimentos de Petruglia.

Odin guiou o cavalo pelo ar para mais um rasante... quando subitamente estremeceu, a montaria relinchando enquanto parava de modo brusco a metros acima do chão. O deus grunhiu, levando uma das mãos ao abdômen. Quando a retirou, revelou a todos possuir três flechas nele cravadas.

No alto da fábrica abandonada, Robin Hood mantinha o arco erguido.

- Considere uma cortesia! – exclamou, sorrindo.

Sangue passou a jorrar dos ferimentos, misturado a outra substância viscosa e esverdeada. Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava. No solo, Régis se desesperou, enquanto as amazonas restantes continuavam aguardando a reação do inimigo. Odin hesitou por alguns instantes. E, tratando-se de uma divindade, isso era algo um tanto assustador de se presenciar, ainda que benéfico para Jorge.

_Rider_ observou os arredores. Em terra, as guerreiras munidas de arco também se preparavam para lançar ao céu uma saraivada de setas, retesando suas cordas todas ao mesmo tempo. O rosto do deus se contraiu, enquanto o veneno começava a consumi-lo. Fitou em seguida o semblante do mestre, o qual ainda se agarrava freneticamente a uma mínima chance de vitória.

Foi o que fez com que erguesse Gungnir para o alto...

E exclamasse, de forma imponente, apesar da dor que sentia:

_Das Valkyrie!_

A lança brilhou como o sol por um instante, afetando a visão de quem a contemplasse diretamente... e, logo depois, o grasnar de corvos se aproximando pôde ser ouvido. Os dois pássaros negros do Senhor de Asgard, Munin e Hugin, chegaram voando pela noite, cada um se empoleirando num ombro do servo. Passaram poucos segundos imóveis junto à divindade, continuando a grasnar... até que, banhados pela luz de Gungnir, ergueram vôo novamente. E aconteceu.

Cada um dos corvos, envolvido por uma aura azulada, subitamente aumentou de tamanho, suas penas caindo e seus bicos se alongando. Com os olhares fixos no que ocorria, aqueles no solo viram as aves abandonarem sua forma original, estendendo-se e modificando-se até se tornarem dois cavalos brancos como o luar... guiados por um par de jovens de inacreditável beleza. Uma possuía cabelos loiros e a outra ruivos, presos sob elmos de prata com asas esculpidas. Trajavam armaduras de batalha completas, possuindo no entanto algumas brechas que permitiam serem admirados seus corpos de perfeitas proporções e pele clara como a neve. Os pés traziam sandálias e as mãos manoplas, segurando espadas e lanças de lâminas reluzentes e corte letal. Suas montarias, ainda que desprovidas de asas e tendo apenas quatro patas, voavam acima do terreno por mágica assim como Sleipnir.

Jorge e os demais, maravilhados, acompanhavam o cavalgar daquelas donzelas. Até mesmo as amazonas, em sua feroz postura de combate, aparentaram nutrir por aquelas duas guerreiras o mais profundo respeito. Após as irmãs combatentes de Hipólita terem sido apresentadas ao campo de batalha, agora era a vez das Valquírias, deidades da mitologia nórdica responsáveis por guiar as almas dos heróis mortos até Valhalla, serem invocadas por seu senhor Odin.

- Reconheço serem adversários à altura... – afirmou o deus, sem ocultar seu sofrimento por conta das flechas envenenadas. – Se terei que abrir mão desta guerra... que eu ao menos leve junto vocês, para que possam lutar ao meu lado no Ragnarök!

Em terra, Régis tremia, lágrimas começando a escorrer por seu semblante pálido. Toda a altivez e orgulho haviam desaparecido: o garoto constituía agora retrato do mais sincero pânico.

- Não pode fazer isso! – bradou, punhos erguidos para o céu. – Não pode desistir assim!

- Emprego minhas últimas energias nesse Fantasma Nobre – a voz de _Rider_ era extremamente calma. – Em sinal de respeito para com meus adversários, que me proporcionaram batalha tão formidável. Pode não vencer a guerra pela Fonte de Mimir, mas tem chances ainda ao menos de triunfar neste confronto...

- Isso não serviria de nada, imbecil! Continue lutando, agora!

As Valquírias efetuavam rasantes a cavalo sobre as fileiras de amazonas, imitando a estratégia de seu mestre. Metal tilintava, clarões piscavam aqui e ali, mulheres gritavam de furor ou dor. Algumas das guerreiras de Hipólita ainda eram arrebatadas pelas combatentes nórdicas, voando para o outro lado do lugar. As que caíam de muito alto não levantavam, o estalo de seus ossos se partindo perfeitamente audível. Lanças resvalavam em armaduras e flechas eram desviadas no ar. Faíscas saltavam ao redor a todo momento. Uma luta magnífica, sem vantagem clara para um dos lados, se desenrolava naquele terreno baldio.

Jorge sentiu-se zonzo e faminto. Talvez fosse apenas cansaço, ou a incrível quantidade de energia mágica necessária para manter o Fantasma Nobre de _Berserker_ ativo. A batalha aparentava chegar ao fim, mas a indecisão o deixava nervoso. Não se conseguia dizer se as Valquírias ou as amazonas triunfariam. Pior de tudo: Hipólita continuava gravemente ferida e lutava até o limite de suas condições.

_Archer_ tentava mirar as oponentes, mas gastara suas últimas setas envenenadas com Odin. As flechas que lançava agora acabavam facilmente desviadas pelas Valquírias, tampouco contribuindo para um desfecho do confronto. Jorge tentava pensar em algo, refletindo desesperadamente a respeito de como poderiam derrubar aquelas guerreiras voadoras... quando se voltou para a fábrica e viu o mestre de Robin Hood.

Tendo finalmente reaparecido, o mago andrógeno, com as mesmas roupas esfarrapadas e semblante misterioso, tinha algo em mãos. O calouro surpreendeu-se ao compreender ser um cãozinho vira-lata de rua, branco de manchas pretas e focinho um pouco machucado. Acabou cerrando os punhos, perguntando-se se conseguiria manter o controle. Eles ali tentando conter Odin, e aquele sujeito desaparecera para simplesmente procurar um cachorro?

Perto dali, Petruglia voltou a disparar feitiços contra o choroso Régis, na esperança de encurtar a batalha se derrubasse o mestre de _Rider_. Jorge, por sua vez, correu na direção do recém-chegado, a encarniçada luta entre as guerreiras mitológicas ecoando alto atrás de si. Quase escorregando pela grama ao chegar perto do suposto aliado, inquiriu, irritado:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Hipólita foi ferida, e isso poderia ter sido evitado se não houvesse corrido como um covarde!

- Ora, "de nada" – além de não revelar gênero, a voz do personagem agora se mostrava desprovida também de qualquer sentimento. – Fui apenas providenciar ajuda. E pelo que estou vendo, meu plano se mostrará ainda mais útil do que pensei. O objetivo era apenas derrubar Odin, mas, como ele invocou suas Valquírias...

O cachorro arfava no colo do mago, e Jorge encarou a ambos sem entender.

- Do que está falando? – indagou.

Como resposta, o outro simplesmente colocou o animal no solo... e pôs-se a desenhar no ar, com os dedos.

O mestre de _Berserker_ teria chamado-o de maluco, porém logo constatou que as inscrições invisíveis do colega geravam símbolos luminosos por onde seu indicador passava, os misteriosos caracteres brilhando por frações de segundo e em seguida desaparecendo. Jorge reconheceu alguns deles, devido ao seu conhecimento de filmes e RPG...

Runas.

E, conforme ele as gravava no ar, algo começou a acontecer com o inofensivo cachorro.

Inicialmente, latindo assustado, o cão brilhou em vermelho. Então, num processo semelhante ao dos corvos que haviam se convertido em Valquírias, cresceu em tamanho, seus músculos inchando e suas patas ficando imensas, com as unhas antes discretas tornando-se afiadas garras. As manchas escuras no pêlo do animal se expandiram, até que todo seu corpo acabou coberto por uma espessa camada de fios negros. O focinho engrossou, sua mandíbula esticou-se assustadoramente, os olhos antes inocentes do quase-filhote tornando-se cruéis pupilas de predador, brilhando num rubro horripilante. A cauda transformou-se num instrumento tão agressivo e doloroso quanto um chicote, enquanto cada dente da boca assumia a forma de uma lâmina. E, quando finalmente parou de aumentar, estando então já com dimensões superiores a um automóvel, a criatura uivou. Um brado canino tão longo e profundo que fez até os mais reduzidos ossos do esqueleto de Jorge tremerem apavorados numa súbita sensação de frio.

Findo o processo, a besta voltou-se para seu criador, fungou rapidamente – lançando sobre seu rosto vapor pelo focinho – e então se voltou, rosnando, para as Valquírias em combate, desatando a correr em sua direção como se nada naquele mundo fosse capaz de pará-la.

- Aí está, a solução dos nossos problemas! – sorriu o andrógeno.

Seu aliado compreendeu; mas mesmo sabendo que aquela fera estava do lado deles, não podia evitar sentir medo. Afinal, tratava-se do monstruoso Fenrir, lobo destinado a enfrentar os deuses nórdicos no Ragnarök – quando, dizia-se, mataria o próprio Odin.

Petruglia e Régis interromperam mais uma vez o duelo para focarem sua atenção no novo elemento que invadira o campo de batalha. Acelerando sobre suas quatro patas numa velocidade incrível, o cão transformado em Fenrir não distinguiu as amazonas em seu caminho até os alvos, empurrando-as violentamente para cima e para trás conforme adentravam seu caminho. Algumas inclusive morreram pisoteadas pelo lobo gigante – fazendo Jorge se perguntar se aquilo seria mesmo um auxílio. Segundos mais tarde, a criatura efetuou longo salto sobre uma das Valquírias, a ruiva, que naquele momento empreendia justamente um rasante contra suas inimigas.

O bote da fera foi tão violento que guerreira e montaria pareceram abocanhados de uma só vez. A Valquíria lutou para se libertar, debatendo-se e tentando espetar o algoz com sua lança; mas seus movimentos cessaram conforme o sangue arrancado de suas entranhas era erguido pela mandíbula do agressor. O cavalo relinchou agonizante, perdendo a vida quase ao mesmo tempo em que aquela que o cavalgava. Transformados em cadáveres irreconhecíveis, desapareceram em pontos brilhantes pouco depois.

A Valquíria loira, por sua vez, mantinha-se agora no ar, ciente da ameaça ao nível do chão. Esquivava-se das flechas tanto de _Archer_ quanto das amazonas remanescentes, num balé aéreo gracioso, mas também cheio de risco.

Sobre o telhado, Robin fechou um dos olhos, murmurando algo para si mesmo que não pôde ser ouvido do terreno. Talvez se repreendesse por não estar sendo lá muito útil depois de ter tirado Odin da batalha...

Fosse lá o que houvesse dito, aparentou surtir resultado. Sua seta seguinte por pouco não atingiu diretamente a Valquíria. No entanto, mesmo não a tendo acertado, bastou para atrapalhá-la seriamente sobre o cavalo, havendo uma perda de equilíbrio... e a guerreira acabando por despencar para o solo num grito frustrado.

Fenrir quase não teve de fazer esforço, pois a vítima caiu dentro de sua boca de forma exata. Seus dentes passaram a triturá-la sem misericórdia, fragmentos ensangüentados de armadura voando picados ao redor. O cavalo desapareceu tão logo sua dona foi devorada. As duas guerreiras de _Rider_ agora inexistiam – apenas o servo, ainda imóvel no céu, permanecendo sobre a área.

- Ainda não é chegada a hora para que eu enfrente essa besta! – bradou ele, apontando com sua lança para o lobo. – Malditos sortilégios mágicos, que tentam modificar o que já está escrito!

E, para espanto geral, viu-se que tanto ele quanto seu cavalo começavam a se desfazer em partículas luminosas.

- Eis que minha força vital se esgota... – sua voz imponente retumbou uma última vez, já sumindo. – Queria poder guardar lembranças desta batalha, enquanto aguardo a próxima oportunidade para reconquistar meu domínio...

Logo sumiu, seu brilho ainda perdurando por alguns instantes no céu estrelado, como se ele houvesse se transformado numa constelação.

No terreno, uma ofegante Hipólita, tendo o corpo em frangalhos apoiado em sua espada, murmurou, contemplando o firmamento:

- Terá meu eterno respeito, Senhor de Asgard.

O local era agora uma terra de ninguém repleta de crateras, sangue, pedaços de armas e armaduras, flechas fincadas na terra e até alguns pequenos focos de incêndio, um deles consumindo a plantação de bananeiras. Das amazonas invocadas por _Berserker_, menos de dez restavam. Estas fitaram os magos ali presentes, curvando-se em respeitosa reverência – seus semblantes estando sujos e feridos, mas demonstrando o sentimento de serem capazes de continuar lutando ainda por bastante tempo, se possível fosse. Em seguida, uma a uma, as guerreiras sumiram, sem _prana_ suficiente para que permanecessem naquele mundo.

E Hipólita, vendo-se sozinha onde a fileira antes estivera, caiu de joelhos.

Jorge correu até ela, amparando-a. Abraçou-a com força, sendo banhado por seu sangue quente. A serva agüentara muito, um esforço verdadeiramente sobre-humano – porém agora não havia o que ser feito. O ferimento causado por Gungnir era grave demais...

_Berserker_ estava morrendo.

Fenrir, após rosnar por algum tempo sem ter quem atacar, encolheu e pacificou-se... voltando a ser o vira-lata de há pouco, que passou a correr assustado pelo campo de batalha, farejando todos os seres mitológicos que por ali haviam passado nos últimos minutos. _Archer_ deixou o telhado, atingindo o chão num pulo e caminhando até os companheiros – seu rosto não ocultando o pesar por Hipólita. Daniela e o mestre sem gênero também se aproximaram, ignorando Régis – o qual, chorando copiosamente, correu aos berros para fora do terreno, tentando evitar que sua humilhação perdurasse. Ninguém manifestou esforço para impedi-lo: era agora inofensivo. Além do mais, sofreria mais vivo do que morto, bem sabiam.

Jorge deitou a serva em seus braços, tentando mantê-la acordada. Ela tinha o olhar vago e distante, fitando algum ponto indefinido no céu – o que fez com que se perguntassem se estaria mesmo consciente. O estudante podia sentir a energia mágica da serva se esvaindo, já muito próxima do fim... e amaldiçoou-se por conseguir detectar tal coisa e nada poder fazer para impedi-la.

- O que você fez para transformar um mero cãozinho naquele monstro? – inquiriu o calouro, abordando um assunto inesperado para o momento.

- Transmutação – respondeu o mestre de _Archer_. – No nível que domino, permite a reprodução de características de criaturas mágicas, como dragões ou o lobo Fenrir. Mas tem caráter apenas temporário. Uma transmutação permanente seria feitiçaria, coisa que não conhecemos. Porém passível de desejo ao Graal.

- Você é competente... Não pode salvar minha serva, alterando a forma dela?

- Seria inútil. A forma transformada conservaria essa ferida. Ainda mais por ter sido causada por uma arma mágica. Entenda... há pouco que possamos fazer por ela agora.

Num súbito lampejo, Petruglia ergueu a cabeça e, depois de olhar de relance para _Archer_ por um instante, afirmou, voltando-se ao pupilo:

- Existe uma maneira de salvá-la.


	17. Desejo, Dia 14: Enlace

Desejo, Dia 14: _Enlace_

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Parar? Não, ele não podia parar. Os pulmões já ardiam e os pés latejavam, mas parar era a última coisa em que poderia pensar. Constatara há alguns quarteirões que não era seguido, todavia não estava certo se deveria confiar plenamente em seus sentidos ou na misericórdia de seus inimigos. Só pararia para recuperar o fôlego e botar os pensamentos no lugar quando estivesse seguro. E, tendo sido eliminado seu servo, essa era uma condição que não mais alcançaria nas ruas da cidade.

A subida tornava o caminho penoso, exigindo mais de seu corpo já exausto. A corrida se dera sem problemas pela Avenida Alonso y Alonso, terreno plano, com exceção de um carro que quase o atropelara quando atravessara a via – mas a elevação fustigava-o mais do que desejaria. As ruas daquele bairro, para piorar, encontravam-se mais quietas e vazias que o normal, mesmo já sendo tarde da noite. Se ao menos houvesse pessoas pelo trajeto, se sentiria mais seguro, pois isso significaria _testemunhas_. Entretanto, sozinho daquela maneira, era alvo fácil e oportuno para eventuais mestres que quisessem se aproveitar de sua humilhante situação...

E só de lembrar, mais lágrimas lhe inundavam os olhos...

_Malditos, aqueles malditos!_

A perspectiva de segurança acentuou-se em sua mente quando avistou a torre da Igreja Santa Rita no topo da colina, iluminada e proeminente sobre os telhados das construções vizinhas. Sempre aberta para os mestres derrotados, zelando por suas vidas. Assim que atravessasse suas portas e se apresentasse a Ravena Piemonte, ninguém mais poderia tocá-lo. Permaneceria nela abrigado até o término da guerra, quando poderia retornar à Europa e prosseguir com seus estudos para, quem sabe futuramente, participar de novo de um dos rituais de invocação do Graal ao redor do mundo, mais experiente e com um servo mais capaz que o covarde Odin... Talvez até tentasse a sorte em Fuyuki. Afinal, o grande Lorde El-Melloi II, quando ainda era simplesmente Waver Velvet, também passara por situações constrangedoras antes de se tornar um mago reconhecido, não?

Logo restava apenas um quarteirão para que chegasse ao santuário. A rua estava até bem-iluminada, os fachos brancos dos postes indicando o término do caminho até a salvação. Andando o mais rápido que suas pernas doloridas e sapatos apertados permitiam, Régis passou por um bar fechado, uma ou duas casas, uma loja com a vitrine acesa...

Até que, subitamente, a lâmpada de um dos postes à sua frente oscilou, chamando sua atenção.

O rapaz se deteve, gélido. Quis correr, sumir dali, mas suas articulações haviam se enrijecido como pedra. Quando a lâmpada voltou a funcionar, segundos mais tarde, o fugitivo viu aos pés do poste duas silhuetas que não se encontravam _mesmo_ ali antes, imaginando se não teriam viajado até ali na própria escuridão. Para seu infortúnio, logo reconheceu os dois indivíduos: uma garota loira de hábito preto e branco, fitando-o com aterradoras pupilas roxas, e um cavaleiro medieval barbado de armadura dourada e espada brilhante.

Isabel Percival e seu servo _Saber_, Carlos Magno. De todos os inimigos que poderiam surgir ali, para impedi-lo de chegar à igreja, o destino selecionara justo os dois piores.

- Aonde pensa que vai, senhor representante? – a jovem sibilou com uma voz de criança possuída por demônios.

Régis tentou se mostrar forte, porém não conseguiu deixar de gaguejar:

- S-saiam do meu caminho! Entrarei naquela igreja de qualquer maneira! Se tentarem me impedir, sentirão minha reação!

- Oh, eu e _Charlemagne_ gostaríamos muito de conferir suas habilidades mágicas, representante. Afinal, um enviado da Associação para me deter deve ser muito bom no que faz, não é mesmo?

O rapaz engoliu em seco. A ironia no tom de Isabel era mordaz.

Bem, que assim fosse. Se eles se recusavam a cooperar, então prosseguiria à força.

Abrindo uma mão e concentrando-se por um momento, Régis murmurou baixinho as palavras necessárias e conjurou uma esfera de energia. Para seu receio, os oponentes sequer reagiram. Apenas fitavam-no calados com um incômodo ar de supremacia.

Ele hesitou por um ou dois segundos, mas acabou lançando o orbe mágico na direção de Isabel...

Que o parou a poucos centímetros de si, usando apenas o dedo indicador da mão direita. Mantendo-o esticado, conseguiu com ele manipular a esfera como quis, inclusive fazendo-a flutuar ao redor e por fim deixando-a a pairar girando pouco acima de sua unha, como uma bola de basquete.

- Se é isso que consegue fazer, eu acharia melhor criar alguns fogos de artifício – sorriu a freira. – Seria mais proveitoso.

Régis cerrou os punhos e exclamou, suando:

- Saia do meu caminho, verme!

A maga franziu as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente diante do insulto, seus sinistros olhos brilhando de ódio. _Saber_ levou a mão ao cabo da espada, mas a mestre o conteve com um leve gesto. Caminhando alguns passos até o oponente, sem que este conseguisse recuar, ela indagou, fria:

- Você me chamou de verme?

- E-eu...

Usando a mesma mão, Isabel ainda controlava o orbe que lhe fora lançado pelo rapaz. Balançando o dedo indicador, fez com que mudasse gradualmente de cor, do azul ao vermelho, enquanto sussurrava em latim palavras que arrepiaram todo o corpo de Régis:

- _Sed minor fit vermis, vermis facta minores fiant!_

E, completando a última, impeliu a esfera em sua direção.

Quando o projétil mágico estava prestes a atingi-lo, expandiu-se como uma nuvem, moldando-se em seguida numa forma que lembrava uma rede ou um casulo, envolvendo-o e fazendo-o preso. Os músculos continuavam sem responder, e começou a sentir todo o corpo formigar. A seguir, uma repentina tontura, como se o mundo se movimentasse ao seu redor. Dominado por completo estranhamento, Régis, com a cabeça voltada para o céu, viu o firmamento aparentar ficar mais distante... enquanto uma imensa sombra, sob a claridade do poste, avançava sobre si. Caiu sentado ao término do misterioso evento, tornando a olhar para o alto... e seu coração por pouco não parando de bater.

Tampando a lua e as estrelas, o mago viu o rosto loiro sardento de Isabel Percival, fixo num meio-sorriso diabólico... com a diferença de estar _enorme_. A freira, tão alta quanto um prédio, encontrava-se curvada sobre o oponente, examinando-o de perto como uma criança travessa a observar insetos. Arfando, o mestre de _Rider_ teve de tocar uma pedrinha no asfalto – agora tão grande quanto sua cabeça – para ter certeza que Isabel o encolhera por magia. E certamente não terminara o que pretendia.

- Por favor! – ele bradou deitado no chão, sentindo-se ainda mais humilhado ao perceber que sua voz se tornara incrivelmente fina, devido às reduzidas cordas vocais. – Você não precisa me matar! Meu servo já foi derrotado! Sou inútil na guerra, não represento ameaça!

- Terá de me perdoar, vermezinho, mas o Graal exige o máximo de sangue possível! – a jovem riu sádica. – Também tomará parte no sacrifício oferecido. Ainda que agora forneça bem menos sangue do que forneceria antes...

E, sem que Régis pudesse voltar a suplicar, a sola de um dos sapatos da freira desceu sobre si.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Hipólita foi deitada com o máximo cuidado sobre as tábuas do sótão depois de ser retirada do colo de Petruglia. O mestre de _Archer_ providenciou um travesseiro para a cabeça, enquanto a maga há pouco terminara o improvisado curativo envolvendo o ferimento causado por Gungnir, as ataduras brancas já quase todas manchadas de sangue. Jorge mantinha-se no chão sentado ao lado da serva, segurando uma de suas mãos. Não a abandonaria por motivo algum, e aparentava realmente estar disposto a tudo para salvá-la.

- OK, isto deve conter um pouco o sangramento, mas está bem longe de curá-la... – murmurou Daniela, mãos e boa parte da roupa sujas de vermelho.

- O que temos de fazer para curá-la? – insistiu nervoso o estudante, já que os demais vinham por algum motivo relutando em lhe responder.

Petruglia trocou um olhar sério com o mestre de Robin, só deixando Jorge mais confuso. Suspirou. Em seguida, aparentou tomar coragem para explicar:

- Como sabe, você não é um mago. Está lutando nesta guerra praticamente como uma pessoa comum dotada de um servo. Aquela demonstração de fúria na batalha contra _Caster_ pode ter indicado possuir em seu íntimo algo mais; e o fato de possuir um catalisador que permitiu a invocação de Hipólita revela ter sido preparado previamente para isto, talvez com a consciência de ser capaz de triunfar. Mas a verdade é que, por não dominar as artes arcanas, seu desempenho como mestre sai prejudicado.

- Aonde quer chegar? – o garoto via-se impaciente.

- Nós magos fazemos fluir _prana_ naturalmente para nossos servos, graças à ligação mágica que os dois lados mantêm ativa. Você, no entanto, não possui um elo tão firme com _Berserker_, por jamais ter praticado magia, embora seja provavelmente filho de um mago e tenha recebido sua herança em circuitos mágicos, embutidos em algum lugar dentro de você. Ainda assim, não é suficiente. Imagine a conexão mágica entre você e Hipólita como um rio que corre para os dois lados. Sua serva está sempre aberta à correnteza, mas do seu lado existe uma barragem através da qual passam alguns poucos fios de água.

- Por isso ela está tendo dificuldades em se recuperar – deduziu o rapaz. – Não estou transferindo _prana_ suficiente.

- Exato.

- E como poderia fazer isso?

Petruglia tornou a suspirar, porém acabou respondendo:

- O ferimento de _Berserker_ é grave, por isso talvez ainda assim não funcione, mas... Existe uma maneira simples, arcaica, de transferir _prana_ em grande quantidade para invocações como os servos.

- De que modo? Me explique!

- Bem... Você aprendeu que o _prana_ é a energia vital que corre em todos nós e permeia o mundo. É o que compõe o universo, a matéria-prima da própria vida; que, manipulada, possibilita a prática de magia. A transferência pode ocorrer da mesma maneira como uma nova vida é gerada, já que esse milagre na verdade também é fruto do _prana_...

Jorge estremeceu.

- Quer me dizer que...

- _Prana_ pode ser transferido através de relações sexuais. Não contei isso antes porque não queria assustá-lo. Acredite... ainda é, de certa maneira, um tabu entre os próprios magos.

O estudante não percebeu, mas ficou pálido. Olhou instintivamente para Hipólita no chão, rígida e silenciosa... sua visão detendo-se em seus cabelos negros, em suas atraentes curvas, naquele porte de guerreira ainda assim tão feminino que tantas vezes já lhe encantara os pensamentos... Não imaginara até então, entretanto, a serva como parceira sexual. Principalmente pelo fato de Jorge ainda ser virgem. Antes de passar na Unesp, tinha a certeza de que acabaria passando sua primeira noite com Cíntia, na cidade natal, mas as coisas há algum tempo haviam se tornado incertas... principalmente após ter ingressado naquela guerra.

- Mas e-eu n-nunca fiz... – balbuciou, ainda fitando a amazona e sentindo sua mão a segurá-la bastante suada.

- Não há segredo. Basta deitar-se com ela, e as coisas fluirão. Nós os deixaremos a sós pelo tempo necessário. E sua geração cresceu assistindo a vídeos pornográficos na Internet... No fundo você sabe o que fazer.

Jorge julgou o último comentário completamente desnecessário, porém não exprimiu sua opinião. Um arrepio lhe passou pelo corpo enquanto continuava a observar a serva inconsciente.

- Não farei isso com ela desacordada... – murmurou. – Tenho de receber consentimento!

- Claro. Deve acordá-la. Sinto ainda _prana_ suficiente dentro dela para isso. Basta chamá-la.

O calouro esforçava-se para se habituar à idéia. Perderia a virgindade com Hipólita, Rainha das Amazonas, uma guerreira mitológica que já fora desposada pelo lendário Teseu e beijada por Hércules. Nem brincar com a situação fazia com que parecesse mais natural...

Daniela moveu sua cadeira em direção à escada, seguida pelo mestre de _Archer_ e o próprio. Este, antes de desaparecer na penumbra, lançou um olhar de confiança para o garoto. E pela primeira vez Jorge conseguiu vê-lo com um pouco mais de simpatia.

Estavam agora a sós, ele e a serva.

Ainda segurando-lhe uma das mãos, o rapaz massageou-a com ternura, enquanto a chamava, sussurrando:

- Hipólita...

Não teve de tentar duas vezes. Num demorado e doloroso suspiro, a amazona abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando-o num sorriso dado com dificuldade. Ele desejava que ela não se desgastasse ainda mais com aquele tipo de esforço, mas não conseguiu repreendê-la diante daquele semblante angelical. As pupilas de _Berserker_ brilharam. E Jorge, apesar da imensa insegurança, acabou também sorrindo.

- Você sabe o que teremos de fazer, para que viva? – ele inquiriu, tímido.

A serva apenas assentiu de leve com a cabeça. O estudante prosseguiu:

- Pode não dar certo... Quer mesmo tentar? Eu não sei como você se sentiria quanto a isso... Quero dizer, tantos homens já a enganaram, magoaram! E agora se entregar a mim desse jeito, nessas circunstâncias...

Hipólita respirou fundo e, numa sinceridade repleta de empatia, replicou tranqüila:

- Nesses poucos dias que estive com você... Compreendi que nem todos os homens são da mesma maneira. Você é bom, Jorge. Justo, valente e misericordioso. Quem dera houvesse encontrado príncipes ou reis como você em minha vida original... Teria com certeza sido muito mais feliz.

Piscou, uma lágrima lhe escorrendo pela face enquanto completava:

- És meu salvador. E a ti me entrego. De todo coração.

Jorge sentiu-se lívido. Realizado. Com todo cuidado, devido ao ferimento da guerreira onde antes existira um de seus seios, o rapaz curvou-se e se deitou sobre o corpo de _Berserker_, mãos apoiadas no chão, seus rostos se aproximando com os olhos fixos... até que os lábios se uniram num beijo que, bem lá no fundo, era há muito aguardado.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

O andar inferior da fábrica abandonada era mais sombrio que o sótão, o maquinário há muito desativado compondo bizarras silhuetas sobre as paredes, como monstros metálicos aguardando o momento certo para moverem suas articulações enferrujadas. Teias de aranha cobriam quase tudo, enquanto água vertia e pingava através de tubulações danificadas. Um local bastante lúgubre, sem dúvida, mas ideal para um esconderijo. Principalmente tratando-se de uma dupla de ladrões...

Petruglia os seguira até ali para deixar Jorge e Hipólita sozinhos. Até então evitara ao máximo a constrangedora companhia de _Archer_; mas naquele caso não tivera opção. Não seria por isso que desejaria conversar com o servo, no entanto. Sem nada falar, recolheu-se a um canto do recinto, permanecendo nele enquanto os aliados sentavam-se junto a uma parede, o mestre de Robin desembrulhando um sanduíche que consistia seu lanche noturno. A maga, porém, não conseguiu a tranqüilidade que queria. Imersa na escuridão, não demorou a ouvir passos atrás de si... e quando se virou, deparou-se com a pessoa que menos desejava ver.

- Com licença... – pigarreou _Archer_, apenas o brilho de seus olhos visível sob o capuz. – Se incomodaria se trocássemos algumas palavras?

Daniela não costumava se atrapalhar, mas a presença daquele espírito heróico conseguia fazer isso muito bem:

- N-não há p-problema... – mentiu, gaguejando e se odiando por isso. – Sobre o que quer falar?

Robin suspirou, deixando claro que o assunto lhe causava incômodo, antes de adentrá-lo:

- Bem... a senhorita parece não gostar de mim. Sempre me evita e age como se eu não estivesse aqui. Se vamos prosseguir com nossa aliança, o que me parece certo dado o fato de seu protegido estar com a serva dele lá em cima, então é bom botarmos tudo em pratos limpos. O que a incomoda sobre mim? Lutando no mesmo time, temos de superar essas diferenças!

Petruglia ficou vermelha. Por que não conseguia ainda conter suas emoções, agindo como uma adolescente mesmo com tanta experiência? Pensando melhor... ela possuía experiência nas artes arcanas e na vida acadêmica, mas no amor... permanecera estagnada. Afinal, o único homem que amara fora aquele arqueiro de séculos atrás, invocado por si cinqüenta anos antes para lutar na guerra pelo Graal.

- O problema não é você... – ela replicou, cabisbaixa. – São as circunstâncias...

- Como assim?

O tom sério de Robin exigia esclarecimentos; todavia, como a idosa revelaria ter sido sua mestre na guerra anterior, quando se tornaram amantes? Mostrava-se terrível fardo o fato de os servos, quando invocados, não se lembrarem de nada de suas invocações anteriores. Por mais que Daniela guardasse vivos em sua memória os momentos passados com _Archer_, ele jamais se recordaria. Por isso era sempre dito que mestres e servos, sob hipótese alguma, deveriam se apaixonar. Isso apenas causava dor, e só um dos lados a conservaria. Enquanto Robin se esquecera de Petruglia no momento em que retornara ao chamado "Trono dos Heróis", a maga passara cinqüenta anos sem conseguir tirar a figura dele de sua mente...

E, enquanto ele permanecia jovem e admirável, ela já havia sido vencida pela idade e o pesar...

- É apenas... que você me lembra alguém que um dia amei. Amei muito. E não há como olhar para você por míseros instantes sem que eu me recorde dessa pessoa. Me desculpe.

A professora, que levantara o olhar para responder ao arqueiro, em seguida tornou a focá-lo no chão, esforçando-se para não voltar a corar...

Além de conter as lágrimas que por pouco não lhe rolaram pelo rosto.

Robin, por sua vez, deu de ombros, mais confuso do que antes... E se afastou.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Jorge despertou com uma terrível dor nas costas, que logo concluiu ter sido causada pelo duro assoalho do sótão. Já raiara o dia, como denunciava a claridade entrando através das janelas e aberturas no teto. Por um momento sentiu-se atordoado, sem se lembrar de onde estava ou o que acontecera... Um estranho frio dominando-lhe o corpo.

Acabou se virando. E viu Hipólita.

Nua.

E se lembrou.

Levantou-se de sobressalto, fazendo o piso ranger e por pouco não tropeçando. Constatou estar também sem roupa, as peças amontoadas junto a uma viga que sustentava o telhado. Dando graças a Deus por não haver mais ninguém no lugar e Hipólita estar ainda adormecida, o garoto vestiu-se sem demora. Enquanto realizava a tarefa, não conseguiu deixar de contemplar a guerreira em seu sono. O belo corpo, à luz do sol, era ainda mais nítido e atraente do que sob o brilho da lua. O ferimento coberto pelas ataduras ainda existia, as faixas totalmente vermelhas – mas a amazona já ganhara cor e seu repouso era bem mais tranqüilo.

Abrindo um sorriso, o mestre constatou que _Berserker_ sobreviveria.

E acabou corando, envergonhado, ao recordar o que se passara na madrugada...

Esperava que a serva não retomasse o assunto. Assim como os demais.

Mas que fora inesquecível... isso tinha de admitir.

- Jorge?

O estudante se assustou com o chamado, ainda que reconhecesse de imediato a voz de Hipólita. Virou-se. Sentada no assoalho, e demonstrando incômodo bem menor com sua ferida, a guerreira encarava-o com um olhar terno, o que o fez imaginar se a Rainha das Amazonas poderia ser sempre daquela maneira caso agraciada com um pouco mais de carinho...

- Sente-se melhor? – ele não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para indagar.

Ela assentiu de leve com a cabeça:

- Sim. Graças a você.

Jorge riu sem perceber. Teve vontade de abraçá-la, acariciá-la, cobri-la de beijos... Hipólita merecia todo o afeto do mundo. E ainda que não pudesse dá-lo, a presentearia com o máximo existente em si. Seria justamente esse sentimento que continuaria a motivá-lo na batalha pelo Cálice Sagrado. Aquele incontrolável desejo de estar com ela o tempo todo, de protegê-la de tudo que a ameaçasse...

Foi detido em seu impulso, no entanto, por passos na escada. O calouro ordenou rapidamente à serva, temendo constrangimentos:

- Se vista.

Ela obedeceu, caminhando ainda com certa dificuldade para trás de uma viga e colocando as poucas peças de roupa que costumava usar. Quando voltou, Petruglia, _Archer_ e seu mestre já estavam no sótão. Para alívio do rapaz, não mencionaram qualquer palavra sobre a restauração de _prana_. O anfitrião sem gênero, ao invés disso, optou diretamente pelos assuntos táticos:

- _Rider_ foi derrotado. E nós conseguimos sobreviver à luta. Ainda que com alguns arranhões...

- Régis fugiu... – comentou Jorge, só então se lembrando do fato. – Acha que ele pode ainda nos ameaçar?

- O almofadinha está morto. Sair pelas ruas daquele jeito foi um ato suicida. Há caçadores toda noite nas sombras, espreitando os mestres e servos para atacá-los num momento oportuno.

- "Caçadores"? – o garoto franziu o cenho. – O que quer dizer?

Depois de trocar um rápido olhar com Daniela, que aparentava compartilhar da informação a ser revelada, o mestre de Robin Hood explicou:

- Na noite em que _Caster_ foi derrotada, eu e _Archer_ saímos para patrulhar, quando vocês já dormiam. _Lancer_ está morto. Encontramos os restos do mestre dele perto do Pedrocão. Como _Assassin_ está desaparecido, assim como a mestre dele, que julguei ter eliminado... O número de servos na guerra já se mostra bem reduzido.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim. Restam apenas _Archer_, _Berserker_ e _Saber_. Chegou o momento de enfrentarmos Isabel Percival. E se não formos atrás dela... esteja certo de que ela virá atrás de nós!

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

O corpo veio ao chão num baque duro. A mão desfalecida soltou o receptor do telefone, acabando por deixá-lo pendendo para lá e para cá, a poucos centímetros do chão, preso ao aparelho. De uma mesa despencou uma pilha de papéis, não mais equilibrados pelos dedos da secretária que os manuseava. Por todo o recinto, pessoas desmaiavam gradativamente, respirando com cada vez maior dificuldade até expirarem... imersas num terrível estado de semi-morte semelhante ao coma. E ela, com seu servo oculto na forma espiritual, assistia a tudo satisfeita.

Mesmo com a Unesp tendo deixado o velho prédio há um ano, o local, possuindo inúmeros pontos de risco e estrutura maltratada, ainda abrigava algumas instituições públicas e por isso passava o dia repleto de funcionários. Mas Isabel não poderia aguardar a noite para botar seu plano em prática. O local tinha de ser liberado durante o dia, não importando os humanos que nele trabalhavam, para que fossem realizados os preparativos para o ritual a ter palco ali durante a noite.

Eles viriam atrás dela, tinha certeza. Os servos remanescentes. Havia ainda três no total, porém se mostrava número mais que suficiente para dar início ao processo de invocação do Cálice Sagrado. Em última instância não bastaria, mas como seus inimigos pereceriam durante a batalha, ceifados por _Saber_, ao término da mesma já haveria a quantidade ideal de _prana_ visando à materialização do artefato. Para triunfar, Isabel teria de transformar aquela construção em sua fortaleza, assim como cinqüenta anos antes. E para criar tal armadilha aos oponentes, livrar-se dos parasitas que ali permaneciam à luz do sol mostrava-se fundamental.

Não os matava, entretanto. Poderiam ser bem úteis mais tarde naquele estado, além de sua força vital constituir importante alimento para _Saber_. Após varrer sala por sala e se certificar não haver ser pensante consciente naquele prédio além de si própria e o servo, a freira encaminhou-se ao pátio, sentindo a energia mágica que fluía intensa naquele local conforme andava.

Não tinha tempo a perder. Uma teia precisava ser tecida.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A noite chegou rápida, aliviando um pouco a ansiedade que permeara aquele dia.

No sótão da fábrica, os participantes da guerra, bem-alimentados e descansados, conviviam com a expectativa. Teriam de enfrentar a mestre mais perigosa, dotada do mais poderoso servo. Não tinham sequer certeza se venceriam, ainda mais com Hipólita ferida e sem lutar no máximo de sua capacidade, porém tinham de tentar. Jorge achava-se disposto a conquistar o Cálice para ela. A qualquer custo.

Apesar de ainda não terem um plano definido, uma coisa era certa: seria melhor encontrarem a inimiga antes que ela viesse até eles. Mesmo aparentemente tendo vantagem em sua base, Isabel Percival era uma adversária a ser eliminada em seu próprio ninho. Dar a ela oportunidade de invadir aquele refúgio, e perdê-lo, era um risco que não podiam correr.

- Então, onde vamos procurá-la? – inquiriu Jorge. – Ela pode se encontrar em qualquer lugar da colina central da cidade, seu domínio... Ou até fora dela, fugindo do óbvio!

- Isabel já tentará dar início ao processo de invocação do Santo Graal – afirmou o mestre de _Archer_, resoluto. – Há poucos servos e ela não perderia tempo.

- O Cálice não pode ser materializado somente quando restar um servo? – o mestre de _Berserker_ perguntou confuso.

- A regra não é assim tão rígida. Talvez com três servos já haja _prana_ suficiente para a invocação. Isso já aconteceu em guerras passadas, aqui e em outras partes do mundo.

- Confere – anuiu Petruglia, pensativa.

- De qualquer modo, atacar Percival em sua mansão seria arriscado demais – complementou Robin Hood. – Também apostaria num possível local de invocação.

- Certo – assentiu Jorge. – Mas onde?

Instantes de silêncio se seguiram, com cada um deles analisando as possibilidades. O mago andrógeno tornou a tomar a palavra:

- O artefato teria de ser materializado num ponto mais suscetível a magia, com maior concentração de _prana_ e uma linha mais fina entre o nosso mundo e o espiritual.

Daniela respirou fundo, demonstrando ter posse de uma informação que a incomodava. Mas mesmo assim a explicitou:

- O campus antigo da Unesp, antes Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes. Há cinqüenta anos, minha batalha final com Isabel Percival se deu nesse lugar. O Cálice então me pareceu ser materializado com extrema facilidade. Talvez ainda seja o local de escolha para o ritual.

- Uma pista quente – sorriu _Archer_.

- Bem quente – concordou o calouro. – Passei pelo prédio dias atrás, e senti algo estranho... Uma péssima sensação, para falar a verdade. Como se houvesse algo de muito vil e cruel entre suas paredes.

- Isabel já pode estar preparando a construção há anos para isto – cogitou Daniela. – Está localizada na área de influência de sua família, portanto não seria nada difícil. Ano passado, a mudança da Unesp para o campus novo se deu de forma rápida e brusca, inclusive com vários órgãos administrativos ficando no prédio antigo enquanto as novas instalações não eram concluídas. Essa mudança súbita... Os Percival querem desocupar o prédio há décadas, para que sirva somente aos seus propósitos de obtenção do Cálice Sagrado. Não consigo pensar em outra hipótese. Por isso o interesse em deixá-lo vazio.

- Ou não... – murmurou o mestre de _Archer_. – Ainda há pessoas trabalhando lá... Deus sabe o que Isabel pretenderia dominando o prédio com eles lá dentro. Lembram-se dos desmaios e comas em massa pela cidade?

Todos estremeceram. A idéia era realmente perturbadora. E a vida de inocentes poderia estar em risco por terem demorado a pensar em tal esquema.

- Então atacaremos esse local! – a resolução partiu da própria Hipólita, calada até o momento. – Não podemos perder mais tempo!

- Partiremos dentro de mais algumas horas – recomendou Petruglia. – À meia-noite. Ruas vazias e menor risco de envolver mais pessoas nisto.

- E teremos mais tempo para esboçar um plano... – completou Jorge. – Não podemos investir contra Percival e seu servo de mãos vazias.

Assentiram. Precisariam elaborar uma estratégia para derrotar os perigosos inimigos...

A conquista do Cálice Sagrado se tornava próxima. A questão era qual lado a empreenderia.


	18. Taverna do Urso 03

Taverna do Urso 03

Novamente a taverna, seu aspecto remetendo diretamente à Idade Média... Mas desta vez ela está mais vazia. Apenas Marcos, com seus trajes de camponês, encontra-se presente.

MARCOS – Bem, acho que apresentarei isto sozinho hoje. O Baloo está trancado no quarto há três dias jogando Skyrim.

_(Abre um pergaminho:)_

MARCOS – Vamos aos comentários, que aumentaram em número desde a última vez. Ou a fic está mais famosa, ou o Goldfield simplesmente demorou mais capítulos para incluir a taverna somente para haver mais reviews a responder... Temos duas do usuário "Hee-Chan", no Nyah Fanfiction:

_**uma historia muito interessante aguardo a continuação dela em breve ate a proxima, talvez eu leia a do death noteo/**_

_(Uma figura feminina misteriosa com o corpo preso numa camisa de força, cabelos loiros lhe caindo até a cintura e olhos vendados chega pulando dentro da taverna – única forma de se locomover, já que não consegue usar as pernas. Marcos a observa com certa consternação e... por que não, medo.)_

MARCOS – Hã... _Rider_?

_(A intrigante mulher, tentando dar mais um salto na direção do estudante com os pés descalços... acaba caindo sentada no assoalho)_.

? – Não. _Assassin!_

MARCOS, coçando a cabeça – Mas eu achava que a Medusa é que tinha olhos vendados... A _Rider_ do Fate original...

? – Medusa? Do que diabos está falando? Eu sou Justine Clare! A luz que trará justiça a este mundo corrompido!

MARCOS – Essa não... A Kira!

JUSTINE – Eu o aniquilaria só pelo insulto... Mas infelizmente a posição de minhas mãos me impede de usar o Death Note. Não importa. Vim aqui a este antro apenas dar um recado!

MARCOS – Pois dê.

JUSTINE – Sigam o exemplo desse sapientíssimo leitor, que sabe reconhecer a verdadeira justiça, e leiam minha epopéia de punição a criminosos! "Death Note: Ressurreição".

MARCOS – Neste mesmo site, do mesmo autor...

JUSTINE – Que seja...

MARCOS – Bem, terminou?

JUSTINE – Na verdade, desejo tomar parte nessa tal Guerra do Cálice Sagrado. Meu protetor, Masuku, lutará por mim como servo da classe _Berserker_. Conquistando o Graal, desejarei que todos os criminosos do mundo sejam mortos!

MARCOS – Por que desejar algo assim, se você mesma pode fazer usando o Death Note?

JUSTINE – Bem, eu...

MARCOS – Não seria mais fácil desejar o fim dos crimes, para que daqui a cinqüenta anos não tivesse de lutar de novo na guerra e desejar ao Cálice a morte de todos os outros meliantes que surgiram depois?

JUSTINE, corando – É, você tem um ponto...

MARCOS – Mera questão de lógica.

JUSTINE – Então... não quer integrar a minha cruzada? Poderia conseguir um caderno para você, tornando-se o Segundo Kira!

MARCOS – E-eu...

JUSTINE – Você é estudante de Direito, como eu! Sabe como as leis são ineficazes contra os criminosos! Juntos poderíamos mudar tudo!

MARCOS – Olha, acho que não... Aquele último cara que se envolveu com você, o Henri, terminou com uma corda no pescoço...

JUSTINE – Neste caso seria diferente! Eu juro!

MARCOS, dando as costas à visitante – Bem, ao próximo comentário, também do Hee-Chan...

_** bom^^ como esperado de Odin um guerreiro nobre, apesar do mestre dele não ser ahsuahsuah, Daniella ainda ta ownando, e o Robin salvo a a patria, aguardo ansiosamente o proximo capitulo, a curti a fanfic do death note Ressurection muito boa tb jah neh o/**_

JUSTINE – Não estou falando? Minha saga supera qualquer coisa!

MARCOS – Odin é nobre apesar de tudo, realmente. Daniela mostrou mesmo ao Luca o que é magia de verdade, me lembrou até Harry Potter... E o fato de o próprio Goldfield chamar o Robin Hood somente de "Robin" soa engraçado para mim. Às vezes penso se não seria o Robin do Batman. Enfim, obrigado por ler e comentar, Hee-Chan!

JUSTINE – Junte-se a mim, Hee-Chan!

MARCOS – Errr, bem... Fanfiction ponto net agora.

_**Weeeeeeee \o/ Sua fic com certeza merece comentários ^^**_

**_Você escreve muito bem... Sério, eu morei em Franca por bem mais tempo que vc e sou incapaz de descrevê-la tão bem ou de fazer tão bom uso de algumas histórias que a cercam. Algumas cenas me deixaram bastante empolgado, mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo XD._**

**_Bastante interessante sua escolha de servos, em especial Hipólita... Antes de pesquisar/pensar um pouco considerava que a classe Berserker poderia ser bem interessante, mas só após faze-lo é que realmente percebi o quão bem explorada ela poderia ser, e vc se saiu de uma maneira excepcional nisso._**

**_Gostei bastante dos personagens que criou, especialmente do Baloo, eles são bastante carismaticos, e também fiquei com a dúvida "Jorge-Cíntia x Jorge-Hipólita"._**

**_Continue com o bom trabalho ^^_**

BALOO, entrando – Aí, fui mencionado, hehehe!

MARCOS – Enjoou do jogo, é?

BALOO – Sabe como é, tomei uma flecha no joelho! Enfim, o Rouem é um cara muito gentil e os comentários dele são muito bem-vindos!

MARCOS – Só porque ele frisou o "especialmente o Baloo" nos personagens que gosta, não é?

BALOO – Não só isso. A Joana D'Arc da fic de Fate dele é um pitéu. Ô coisinha dengosa!

MARCOS – Por falar em francesas, viu que temos uma convidada especial?

BALOO, olhando para Justine – Nossa! Não acredito! A _Saber_ de Fate/Stay Night! Só que vendada...

JUSTINE, vermelha de raiva – Vocês caçoam de mim só porque o Goldfield, antes mesmo de conhecer Fate, usou essa tal _Saber_ como modelo para me criar! Mas não, sou Justine Clare! Aquela destinada a espalhar a verdadeira justiça neste mundo!

MARCOS – Bem, seguindo em frente...

_**Muito bom esse capítulo, um dos que eu gostei mais até agora. Gostei bastante da maneira como vc descreveu as coisas, em especial na parte da Hipólita sendo raptada. Acho que ela ganhará o duelo Hipólita x Cíntia, já que aparentemente a amiga não terá tanta relevancia na história, mas vamos aguardar XD**_

_**Ainda to um tanto perdido sobre quem é a Caster... Inimigos bem problemáticos estarão no caminho de Jorge, até tenho uma suposição de quem seja Lancer, mas quanto a Assassin acho que não dá para pensar em possibilidades por hora.**_

**_Parábens por esse capítulo, a história está ficando muito boa \o/_**

**_Não deixe de ler minha história, no máximo quinta (duvido que chegue a tanto) haverá outro capítulo._**

**_Assistir Fate/Zero agora ^^_**

BALOO – Vamos ter que nos dividir que nem no Crepúsculo: "Hipólita Team" e "Cíntia Team"!

MARCOS – Se bem que, pelo último capítulo postado, Cíntia perdeu feio...

BALOO – Eu falei! Ninguém segura o Sir George! Orgulho desse garoto! Pegando até as mitológicas!

JUSTINE – Hei, eu ainda estou aqui, sabiam?

BALOO – E Fate/Zero é bom mesmo! Broskandar é meu chapa!

MARCOS – Tocando o barco pra frente...

_**Mais um capítulo interessante, dessa vez teve bastante ação ^^**_

**_Esperava que Viviane desse bem mais trabalho, pensando bem não vimos ela conjurar nada realmente poderoso... Caster é uma de minhas classes favoritas .._**

**_Acho que isso apenas mostra que Jorge não é um garoto qualquer jogado no meio da Guerra, ele não deve ter esse nome à toa afinal XD. No seu rompante de fúria ele parecia mais incontrolável que a Hipólita em nível de loucura A ou B... Medo do que sairia se Mad Enhancement fosse usado nele =P_**

**_Acho que a descrição prévia de Régis já tornava uma traição esperada, mas acreditava que isso ocorreria (se ocorresse) depois de aproveitar um pouco a aliança... Orgulho ou medo de enfrentar Jorge e Hipólita recuperados?_**

**_Continue o bom trabalho, mal posso esperar pela continuação ^^_**

MARCOS – Goldfield preferiu guardar a _Caster_ para outras rotas...

BALOO – Isso se _houver_ outras rotas, né? O título da fic até mudou... Acho que o Goldfield vai dar uma boa pausa depois de terminar esta rota.

MARCOS – Também vai demorar um pouco até descobrirmos a verdade sobre o Jorge. Se bem que até está meio óbvio. O autor colocou o nome "Jorge" no personagem...

BALOO – Sem spoilers, por favor. Até mesmo os óbvios.

MARCOS – Seguindo com os comentários do Rouem:

_**Dois capítulos em datas próximas, ambos muito bons, e eu demorando para ler por estar viajando .**_

**_Gostei do confronto entre os servos no dia 13, ele tomou as proporções épicas que lhe eram de direito ^^. Admito que fantasmas nobres baseados em invocar um exército são aqueles que eu gosto menos,mas ainda assim foi bom ver as amazonas lutando (e o que foi aquele discurso da Hipólita? \o/)._**

**_De repente nos vemos próximos do final da Guerra (pelo menos está parecendo), as coisas transcorreram bem rápidas desde a primeira luta de Bersecker, mas foi interessante espalhar as batalhas, não seria necessário que Jorge encontrasse todos os servos XD_**

**_(Ainda que Lancer tenha feito praticamente nada)_**

**_Fenrir aparecer, ainda que como uma transmutação, era algo que eu julgava difícil de se conseguir, e ainda assim foi feito tão facilmente... O que raios é esse andrógino, para conseguir uma coisa dessas?_**

**_Giovanna Piemonte continua viva... Vamos ver o que virá disso ^^_**

**_Você fez uso de alguns elementos que eu já planejava utilizar (falando nisso, logo devem sair mais capítulos, só eu voltar lá para Franca, acabei enrolando muito mais do que devia nessas férias... quem mandou desenterrar tantos jogos), porém eles serão utilizados de uma forma bastante diferente... Bem, não é tanta coisa mesmo =P_**

**_Parabéns pelos capítulos e continue com o bom trabalho \o/_**

MARCOS – Sim, a fic deu uma acelerada há alguns capítulos. O começo realmente enrolou demais...

BALOO – Embora o Goldfield não nos tenha colocado em meio à ação. Mas tenho certeza que ainda haverá uma quarta rota especial, só do Baloo.

MARCOS – _Lancer_ morrendo cedo... Parece ser mesmo a sina de todos dessa classe no universo Fate.

BALOO – E, mesmo sem mim, as últimas lutas foram épicas de fato. Amazonas contra Valquírias! Mal posso esperar pelas próximas.

MARCOS – Obrigado Rouem por comentar! Esperamos que acompanhe a história até o fim. Agora, ao review do "akiratakeda":

_**O Nyah, para variar, está fora do ar. Criei uma conta aqui só para comentar sua fic. xD**_

**_Comecei a ler na semana passada e simplesmente me viciei na sua fic; a princípio, não pela história, mas pela belíssima narrativa._**

**_Apesar de várias semelhanças com a versão Stay Night, o último capítulo se mostrou bastante original. Tenho um palpite sobre o espírito heróico manifestado no Sir George(Mas a mim cabe apenas esperar a revelação). Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionado com o pouco aproveitamento da Caster (que, por sinal, superou meu preconceito inicial "rulebreaker feelings" quando mostrou seu fantasma nobre e deu-lhe um ótimo uso)._**

**_Quando me toquei que estava no último capítulo lançado, olhei logo a data da última atualização e me deu uma angústia saber que tem um mês e eu estou ansiando por mais. Pior foi saber que algumas de suas fics já foram abandonadas (estou me sentindo O STALKER xD)._**

**_Enfim, gostaria de dizer que estou adorando a fic e espero ansiosamente por novos capítulos._**

**_Desde já peço desculpas ao King Baloo pelo imenso texto que ele terá para ler na próxima aparição da Taverna do urso. xD_**

BALOO – Realmente, seu fanfarrão! É só o povo ver que tem alguém se disponibilizando, na maior boa vontade, a ler e comentar os reviews de uma fic, e já aparecem alguns querendo abusar! Bando de brincalhões...

MARCOS – Enfim...

BALOO – Ele gostou da narrativa. Bem, lá atrás alguém comentou ser enfadonha e extensa demais. Lembra do lance do banheiro? Bem, meu amigo akira, que bom que gostou dela! Sou consultor pessoal do Goldfield na hora de escrever. Muito do que você leu foi idealizado por mim.

MARCOS – _Like a bard..._

BALOO – Bem por aí. A trama tem várias coisas parecidas com o Stay Night realmente, já meti o fumo no Goldfield sobre a falta de criatividade. Mas os capítulos recentes estão mais originais, ao menos. Como já falaram, veremos mais _Caster_ no futuro. Povo gostou mesmo dela, hem? Daqui a pouco tem até fã-clube...

MARCOS – E fique tranqüilo, pois a fic voltou a ser atualizada. Aguardamos seus próximos comentários.

BALOO – E por favor, seja mais conciso, sim? O Goldfield pode adorar reviews longas, mas nós não. Meu Skyrim está lá sozinho, coitado, enquanto fico aqui!

MARCOS – Enfim, acho que isto é tudo. Agora vamos ver o que fazer com...

_(Voltando-se para trás, nossos dois anfitriões encontram apenas uma camisa de força vazia jogada no chão, sem qualquer sinal de Justine Clare)._

MARCOS – Pois é, ela fugiu.

BALOO – Pense pelo lado bom: para quem gostou daquela fic, existe agora chance de continuação!

MARCOS – A seguir, o último capítulo da rota "Desejo". Não sei quando voltaremos, mas a conclusão desta história promete incríveis emoções.

_**See you around, knight!**_


	19. Desejo, Dia 15: Âmago

Desejo, Dia 15: _Âmago_

As ruas de Franca, pouco depois da hora zero, assumiam uma aura fantasiosa, surreal... de sonho. Era como se uma névoa invisível, constituindo véu entre o mundo real e o imaginário, mostrasse-se palpável àquele momento, perceptível até mesmo ao mais ingênuo observador. Eles sabiam ser aquilo característico da cidade, pois ali a barreira entre o material e o espiritual era mais fina – mas não a tinham visto, até então, tão tênue. E sabiam que o motivo era o anormal fluxo de magia no ar. Enormes quantidades de _prana _convergiam para o topo da mais central das três colinas, acumulando-se onde o grupo de aliados julgava estar situada a base inimiga. O perigoso reduto de Isabel Percival...

O Cálice Sagrado logo seria invocado, sua consistência arcana tomando a atmosfera da urbe interiorana, quase sufocando os cinco intrépidos heróis que persistiam na subida da elevação. Jorge e Hipólita, à frente, aparentavam nada temer externamente – embora, em seus íntimos, possuíssem não poucos receios: _Berserker_ não estava ainda plenamente recuperada da sangrenta batalha com Odin e seu mestre, mais uma vez, questionava-se se seria mesmo capaz de vencer o iminente confronto e conquistar o Graal para a serva. Logo atrás, o misterioso mestre andrógeno e Robin Hood avançavam numa marcha despretensiosa, quase trivial, como se a batalha final daquela guerra não lhes passasse de mero exercício. Por fim, locomovendo-se em sua cadeira de rodas, Daniela Petruglia ainda mostrava-se incomodada pela presença de _Archer_, tendo o semblante fechado e cabisbaixo – mas a motivação com que avançava revelava fazer o máximo esforço para garantir o triunfo de seu protegido...

Faltavam ainda alguns quarteirões para que o prédio antigo da Unesp, outrora Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes, fosse atingido. Sob as luzes espectrais dos postes e ouvindo o sussurrar do vento em meio a uma cidade que dormia aparentemente desprovida de vida, o grupo logo avistou uma inesperada silhueta adiante, de pé junto a uma esquina. De início se sentiram receosos, imaginando que pudesse ser talvez a inimiga vindo ao seu encontro... o hábito preto e branco esvoaçante em meio à torrente trazendo a todos terríveis pensamentos, e fazendo o calouro se lembrar da repentina aparição no banheiro da Unesp... Mas o rosto brilhante da mulher e seu porte rígido não deixaram dúvidas de quem se tratava. Jorge soltou uma exclamação súbita, misturando surpresa e alívio:

- Ravena Piemonte!

A monja agostiniana deu um sorriso marmóreo assim que eles chegaram mais perto. Aparentava esperá-los já há algum tempo – ainda que não houvessem combinado nada. Teria a supervisora da guerra previsto que eles viriam? Ou alguém a havia informado?

- Boa noite... – Daniela saudou-a sem muito entusiasmo.

- Boa noite – ela respondeu com voz determinada, mantendo a disciplina habitual que parecia se manifestar até mesmo nos movimentos mais involuntários de seu corpo. – Prontos para expurgar a heresia de Isabel Percival desta cidade?

- Então você também sabia, assim como a Associação... – concluiu Petruglia, mordendo um lábio.

- Sim. É notório que os Percival têm violado as regras da conflagração desde a anterior, há cinqüenta anos. Eu aguardava apenas o momento certo para agir. Quis que o enviado da Associação terminasse seu trabalho antes que eu me colocasse em campo. Sabe como é, nós da Igreja não nos damos bem com o pessoal da Torre, e essa rivalidade remonta há séculos. Os membros do Corpo do Oitavo Sacramento sempre preferiram agir sem contar com eles...

- Eu não duvidaria que você soubesse das intenções de Régis desde o início e que o tenha deixado agir, e morrer, apenas para deixar as coisas mais fáceis... – apesar de não gostar nada do falecido colega de sala, Jorge tinha de reconhecer que o estratagema, se real, era revoltante. – Por que não nos ajudou antes, avisando sobre ele? Seria mais fácil para todos derrotá-lo, e então iríamos atrás de Percival!

- Você conhece as regras, garoto – o tom de Ravena tornou-se mais rígido, para em seguida tornar a se abrandar. – O supervisor não pode se envolver diretamente no conflito, a não ser que haja normas sendo desrespeitadas. Vocês confiaram em Régis porque _quiseram_. Ele era apenas mais um mago lutando pelo Cálice; e usou uma estratégia comum, ludibriar por meio de uma suposta aliança, para tornar mais fácil seu objetivo. Isso não viola as regras. Não é problema meu se há pessoas ingênuas demais que não conseguem conhecer de verdade seus inimigos.

O garoto teve vontade de partir para cima de Piemonte, mas sabia que os muitos anos de treinamento que aquela mulher tinha no grupo secreto de exorcistas do Vaticano a colocariam em decisiva vantagem. Além disso, ela acrescentou, antes que pudessem advir maiores reações:

- E, se não sabem, eu os ajudei... Mas de forma indireta.

Jorge, Hipólita e Daniela não compreenderam, até que a supervisora apontou para o mestre andrógeno de _Archer_...

Ainda com os cabelos loiros soltos, o indivíduo relaxara o tronco, projetando nitidamente um par de seios sob a camisa... E abriu um sorriso astuto para os perplexos aliados – exceto Robin, que aparentava já saber daquilo desde o início...

Uma mulher.

- Apresento-lhes minha querida irmã, Giovanna Piemonte – falou Ravena sem cerimônia.

_Berserker_ e seu mestre, assim como Petruglia, passaram a trocar olhares confusos entre as duas mulheres. Coube ao calouro expressar em voz alta sua indignação, segundos mais tarde:

- Como assim? Isso não faz o menor sentido!

A supervisora pigarreou e simplesmente replicou:

- Pode haver melhor tática para ludibriar seus inimigos do que forjar a própria morte?

Ela tinha razão. E os demais não conseguiam deixar de se sentir mais idiotas a cada novo segredo revelado.

- M-mas... – oscilou Jorge, voltando-se em definitivo para Giovanna, a real identidade da mestre de _Archer_. – Como isso é possível? Quero dizer... Na igreja, certo dia, sua irmã havia me dito que o herdeiro mais velho da família é aquele escolhido, geralmente, para se tornar o próximo mago da linhagem. Se você é a primogênita... como não aparenta ser muito mais velha do que eu?

Giovanna tornou a sorrir, encarando-os, mas novamente foi a irmã quem respondeu por ela:

- Trata-se da maior perita em magia de transmutação que já houve. Até onde me consta, ela conseguiu transformar um cão de rua no próprio lobo Fenrir. Alguns magos na Associação dariam tudo por uma mera centelha dessa habilidade. Sendo assim, não preciso dizer ser simples, para ela, manter uma aparência mais jovem...

- Bem mais jovem – ela finalmente se manifestou, o timbre indefinido de antes dando lugar a uma voz por completo feminina. – Tenho oitenta e três anos de idade, para ser mais precisa.

O garoto por pouco não recuou de susto. Era, realmente, difícil de acreditar! Com aquele aspecto, Giovanna não mostrava ter mais que trinta anos – isso no limite do escopo que seu corpo poderia aparentar. Um poder assombroso – e bastante útil para disfarces, tática eficaz naquela guerra.

- Eu matei a mestre de _Assassin_ e a deixei com minha aparência corporal – explicou. – O efeito durou alguns dias, tempo suficiente para que fosse enterrada sem que ninguém descobrisse o ardil. Até cogitei ir dar uma olhada no velório, mas seria mórbido demais... Além do que, deixar que me prendessem fazia parte do plano.

- Então rejuvenesceu algumas décadas... – cogitou Daniela.

- Não só, mas também alterei detalhes em minha aparência. A cor dos cabelos, por exemplo.

- Giovanna já mudou tanto que nem me lembro de sua aparência original... – murmurou Ravena. – Triste, não?

- Mas esperem aí, há algo de errado nisso tudo! – exclamou Jorge. – Se ela é tão boa assim em se transmutar, por que não virou simplesmente um homem, quando se disfarçou? Seria bem mais eficiente e teria nos enganado melhor, já que cheguei a suspeitar quando me deparei com sua aparência sem gênero definido!

- Sem _prana_ suficiente, garoto – Giovanna esclareceu. – Esse tipo de magia consome grandes quantidades dele, e eu precisava de uma reserva para manter _Archer_ neste plano. Alterar a aparência física sem trocar o gênero de um corpo é bem mais econômico. Por isso optei por um disfarce mais simples, e que de qualquer modo os deixou confusos. Além do mais, mantendo meu gênero, a situação ficaria mais fácil caso precisasse haver um reabastecimento de _prana_ emergencial...

Lembrando-se dos acontecimentos de vinte e quatro horas antes, Jorge não pediu que a maga detalhasse aquela explicação. Ele já sabia bem.

- Bem, feitos os esclarecimentos, vamos atrás de Percival? – indagou a monja, apontando para o topo da colina.

- Não sei se podemos mesmo confiar em vocês... – murmurou o mestre de _Berserker_, cruzando os braços. – Temos tido muitos problemas com isso!

- Tem de admitir: vocês necessitam de nossa ajuda – afirmou Robin, manifestando-se depois de considerável tempo calado. – Depois decidimos o que fazer com o Graal. Primeiro precisamos derrotar Isabel. E quanto mais apoio, melhor. Ela tem o servo mais poderoso de todos e uma quantidade enorme de magia ao seu dispor, graças a seus métodos suspeitos.

- Tenho de concordar, Jorge – Hipólita anuiu. – Vamos continuar?

O rapaz ainda soltou um suspiro insatisfeito, mas Petruglia pôs-se a se mover com os demais. Sem escolha, acompanhou-os. _Archer_ ao menos tinha razão num ponto: sem aquela ajuda, não conseguiriam derrotar o inimigo. Não era o auxílio mais desejado... porém, constituía o que tinham.

* * *

A praça da catedral, que à noite já costumava ser local lúgubre e sombrio, agora parecia uma parte do próprio Hades elevada à superfície, com uma névoa opaca e sufocante tomando o ar e dançando vagarosamente ao sabor da brisa em torno das árvores. O grupo havia subido até ali por um dos calçadões, as fachadas das lojas sem vida já os tendo amedrontado bastante antes de chegarem àquele átrio dantesco. A fonte no centro do largo, com os chafarizes desligados e a água em seu reservatório sem apresentar uma única onda, era ladeada pelas estátuas greco-romanas que mais se assemelhavam a querubins do inferno enviados para os espionar. Sabiam que o foco de toda aquela torpeza estava perto, e que a situação pioraria quanto mais se aproximassem dele: o campus antigo da Unesp. No entanto, perguntavam-se se algo igualmente – ou mais – perigoso os deteria no caminho antes que pudessem chegar a Percival...

Foi quando uma silhueta, no centro da praça, brilhou em dourado metros à frente deles. Pararam de andar, Robin retesando o arco e Hipólita agarrando o cabo da espada de pedra com ambas as mãos. Os magos e a supervisora, por sua vez, prepararam-se para conjurar eventuais magias – enquanto Jorge, ainda que em desvantagem, ao menos se colocava também em posição de combate. O indivíduo reluzente deu alguns passos adiante, rumo aos recém-chegados. A face coberta por uma barba marrom, o corpo musculoso e a espada cravejada de pedras preciosas se destacavam. Carlos Magno. Imperador dos francos, um dos mais lendários guerreiros do período medieval.

- E então, cavaleiro? – _Archer_ adiantou-se, mantendo sua arma apontada e tendo na voz um tom de provocação. – Vai se colocar mesmo em nosso caminho, como seu falecido sobrinho?

- Não ouse abrir essa boca para proferir o nome de Rolando, bandido selvagem! – _Saber _rebateu agressivo, embora sem perder o ar de nobreza e superioridade. – Antes um sarraceno usar sua língua imunda para difamá-lo do que você, criminoso das ilhas!

- Não sei como um monte de carne cravado de flechas como ele poderia se sentir difamado, mas sendo assim, tentarei maneirar...

_Charlemagne _bufou profundamente, fechando os punhos... porém se conteve. Mantendo a face erguida, apenas replicou:

- Quer me tentar a agir precipitadamente... Pois falha nisso, gatuno. Logo chegará o momento em que o ceifarei novamente, como cinqüenta anos atrás. Mas não agora.

- Pena eu não me lembrar disso, amigo... – Robin não pareceu nada intimidado pela ameaça. – Ao contrário de você, não fiquei passeando por cinco décadas na companhia de uma freira e me enferrujando todo no processo... Tem certeza de que os rangidos quando se move são da armadura, ou de suas juntas desgastadas?

O imperador franco agarrou com força o cabo de sua _Joyeuse_.

- Nem gastarei energia com vocês... – murmurou ele por fim, dando as costas aos inimigos. – Preciso proteger Isabel.

- Vai mesmo se acovardar assim? – Robin não desistia, e seus aliados já começavam a trocar olhares preocupados, temendo que a imprudência do servo lhes trouxesse más conseqüências.

- Não... – _Saber_ se distanciava. – Deixarei vocês a cargo de meu exército...

- Exército? Que exército?

E, sem parar de andar, empregando um tom melodioso que ecoou pela praça repleta de névoa, Carlos Magno recitou:

- _Laissez_ _mes_ _armées_ _être les_ _rochers et les arbres et les oiseaux dans le ciel..._

Antes que o grupo pudesse questionar o significado daqueles versos, o autor desapareceu na neblina, deixando para trás desconfortante silêncio...

Que foi logo quebrado por estranho barulho.

- O que é isso? – questionou um aturdido Jorge, olhando ao redor sem conseguir determinar a direção do som.

O ruído foi crescendo, parecendo dobrar em intensidade a cada instante... Assemelhava-se a uma espécie de piar medonho, algo como o grunhir agudo de alguma espécie de animal – ou melhor, animais – que num dado momento passou a aparentar se aproximar vertiginosamente, como se não tivessem para onde correr e enchendo seus corações de pavor.

Eles finalmente tiveram certeza do que se tratava quando o céu semi-iluminado da madrugada foi obscurecido por uma sinistra nuvem alada – a qual desceu em formação caótica contra eles como uma seta gigante composta de penas e bicos: o aterrador arrulhar simultâneo de centenas, talvez milhares de pombos.

Em sua primeira visita àquela praça, já havia saltado aos olhos de Jorge a quantidade daqueles pássaros que ali se concentravam. Durante o dia, se alimentavam dos grãos e sobras que os francanos lhes atiravam e voavam em grupo por sobre os transeuntes, não raro os sujando com seus excrementos. Se o garoto já achava aquelas aves imundas e pestilentas antes, que dizer então daquela coluna composta de pontos cinza, pretos e brancos, dirigindo-se até eles com a única intenção de estraçalhá-los?

Tentando deter a massa voadora, _Archer_ lançou uma seta que, depois de subir certa altura, explodiu em energia no ar, incinerando alguns dos pombos. Mas o esforço se revelou insuficiente: havia muito, mas muito mais daqueles pássaros asquerosos convergindo para a praça, erguendo vôo dos telhados e sacadas das construções circundantes. E sem demora eles alcançaram o grupo.

Mais à frente deles, Robin foi o primeiro a sumir na nuvem de aves. As asas batendo e as penas voando ocultaram por completo o arqueiro, como se o conjunto de pássaros compusesse um só monstro que acabara de engoli-lo. Desesperados e com os ouvidos não captando nada além do infernal som emitido pelos pombos, os demais de imediato recuaram. _Berserker_ manejou a espada em movimentos rápidos contra uma onda de pássaros que investiu sobre si. A lâmina de rocha partiu uma série deles ao meio, tripas e sangue voando sobre a guerreira – mas a reação não bastou para impedir que outros muitos começassem a bicá-la violentamente, sua figura surgindo toda machucada entre lampejos – ainda lutando – para logo em seguida também se esvanecer em meio à revoada irrefreável.

- Hipólita! – Jorge berrou, temendo tanto pela serva quanto por si.

As irmãs Piemonte olhavam agitadas em volta, buscando uma alternativa... mas a clériga só acabou gritando, demonstrando receio pela primeira vez desde que o calouro a conhecera:

- Corram! Não podemos enfrentar isso!

Assim o fizeram. No calor do momento, o estudante só conseguiu pensar em empurrar a cadeira de Petruglia, já que a professora possuía maiores dificuldades de locomoção. Fugindo das aves e logo as tendo acima de suas cabeças, dispararam pelo gramado da praça, visando alguma calçada onde encontrassem abrigo, ou talvez o arrombamento de uma loja ou residência em que pudessem se esconder... quando Giovanna Piemonte subitamente _voou_ para um lado, como se apanhada por uma mão gigante ou coisa parecida. Sem parar para analisar o que ocorrera, Jorge apenas continuou correndo, empurrando a mentora com o máximo de suas forças. Seriam também perseguidos por gigantes, ou aquele membro sombrio era formado pelos próprios pombos?

De repente, Ravena também sumiu... porém tragada para _baixo_, como se o chão em que pisava houvesse se desfeito, sugando-a até as profundezas da terra. Procurando salvar sua professora, Jorge logo se viu assustadoramente sozinho, enfrentando forças que não poderia superar. E não com menor terror concluiu o que acontecera às irmãs magas: Giovanna fora enlaçada pelos galhos de uma grande árvore da praça, que agora a prendiam como grandes dedos; enquanto Ravena debatia-se, deitada sobre a relva, para escapar da _própria relva_, envolvendo-a com folhas e arbustos mais fortes do que cordas.

Sentindo-se deglutido tanto pelas plantas quanto pelos pássaros, Jorge, num improvável momento de iluminação, compreendeu os versos de _Charlemagne_: seu "exército" era composto pelas pedras, as árvores e as aves do céu.

Um rei tão poderoso, que era capaz até mesmo de mobilizar as forças da natureza ao seu comando.

- O que vamos fazer? – berrou o garoto, desnorteado, sem ver meio para escapar àquela terrível situação.

Desesperou-se mais ainda quando viu uma série de pombos raivosos pousar sobre Petruglia, na cadeira, e passar a bicá-la violentamente. A professora agitou o tronco e os braços como pôde na tentativa de se livrar, mas as aves não retrocediam. As costas do próprio calouro já eram também fustigadas pelas feras aladas, ardendo e vertendo líquido quente enquanto suas asas batiam-lhe contra o pescoço.

- Não perca as esperanças... – murmurou Ravena, agitando-se sob as plantas que a cobriam. – Acredite na Providência.

E, rompendo com a força de seus músculos os fios de grama que lhe imobilizavam os braços, conseguiu juntar as mãos... as palmas unidas gerando uma luz ofuscante, que cegou Jorge e os demais presentes por frações de segundo...

_ - __Igne Natura Renovatur Integra!_

E, após o brado da monja, os ramos e galhos que retinham tanto a si quanto a irmã subitamente pegaram fogo... sem que as violentas chamas, no entanto, afetassem as mulheres. Consumidas pela fúria incandescente, as plantas que prendiam Ravena a soltaram e se retorceram, como agonizando, para então pousarem sobre o solo convertidas quase somente em cinzas. A árvore que agarrara Giovanna tornou-se imensa tocha em meio à escura madrugada, as labaredas destruindo-lhe a copa e o caule até que nada mais restasse senão sua carcaça carbonizada.

O fogo santo não parou por aí: ascendendo ao céu como se dotado de vida própria, tornou-se uma nuvem flamejante que consumiu todos os pombos quase de uma só vez. Penas chamuscadas e cadáveres torrados dos pássaros passaram a chover sobre toda a praça, nenhum escapando ao voraz elemento. Quando o último foi desintegrado, as ondas de chamas subitamente desapareceram, deixando para trás boa parte do gramado do lugar destruído e um fortíssimo cheiro de queimado no ar, além da fumaça. Por um momento, Jorge pensou que teriam sido expostos à população com toda aquela desordem, já que alguém deveria ter visto o ocorrido e contatado os bombeiros ou a polícia; mas o contínuo e imperturbável silêncio mostrou-lhe o contrário. Isabel Percival por certo colocara toda a cidade sob feitiço. Ela não queria que interferissem no ritual.

Jorge olhou em volta. Assim como ele, Ravena e Giovanna tinham as roupas rasgadas, a pele suja de terra e fuligem, e os corpos quase inteiramente cobertos de excremento preto e branco de pombo. O garoto julgou ter algumas feridas nas costas, mas nada muito grave, já que ainda conseguia andar e mover-se sem dificuldades. Olhou, preocupado, para Daniela na cadeira de rodas. Também coberta de fezes, mantinha-se consciente e rígida, ainda que com bem mais bicadas que o pupilo. Estas, felizmente, concentravam-se nas pernas da maga, que ela não sentia, mas precisariam igualmente de curativos em algum momento. Ouvindo passos atrás de si, o mestre de _Berserker_ voltou-se; e com grande alívio viu ela e _Archer_ se aproximarem caminhando. Suas vestes estavam em frangalhos – Hipólita, inclusive, quase nua – e seus membros revestidos de feridas e sujeira, porém se mantinham de pé e firmes. Poderiam seguir lutando.

- Esta foi por pouco... – suspirou Jorge.

- Reverenciando o mártir Santo Ignácio de Antioquia, cujo próprio nome, em latim, vem de "fogo", roguei por chamas purificadoras para nos livrar desta provação – falou Ravena, tom extremamente sério e compenetrado. – Assim como as iniciais "INRI" um dia representaram o Cordeiro de Deus que deu a vida pela humanidade, as iniciais desta prece trazem o fogo divino que restaura a natureza, dá novo sentido à Criação, expurgando a influência maligna sobre ela colocada.

- Assim como esse mesmo fogo "expurgou" Joana D'Arc, Giordano Bruno e milhares de outras pessoas ao longo da História? – Petruglia, limpando a roupa, não resistiu provocar.

A supervisora deu um suspiro de irritação e replicou:

- Às vezes, somente o fogo purificador é a solução possível para se lidar com heresia... Como será o caso de Isabel Percival.

Dizendo isso, pôs-se a caminhar pela praça na direção da catedral e, mais atrás, o antigo Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes.

- Vamos? – ela os chamou após instantes, percebendo que não a seguiam.

Avançaram, acompanhando-a. A real batalha nem sequer começara. E estavam certos de que aquele não seria o único Fantasma Nobre que _Saber_ reservava...

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Estava tudo praticamente pronto. Restava apenas que os convidados chegassem. E, como uma boa anfitriã, tinha de honrar sua família e não desapontá-los.

Enquanto preparava a invocação, Isabel conseguia sentir o espírito daquele artefato. Aprendera, desde pequena, que aquele não era o mesmo Graal dos mitos – o cálice da última ceia ou qualquer coisa parecida. _Akasha_ constituía a ponte entre aquele mundo e a origem de tudo, o "primeiro motor", a vontade que havia gerado todos os seres e todas as coisas. Por isso era uma fonte de desejos, capaz de atender a qualquer coisa. A entidade que originara o próprio universo possuía igual capacidade de modificá-lo.

Verdade era, todavia, que sua família tivera de adotar métodos escusos para possibilitar a materialização daquele artefato. A ligação com os Einzbern lhes garantira vastos conhecimentos, os quais já haviam aplicado ao ritual desde a guerra anterior, quando Isabel fizera seu primeiro desejo. A quantidade de energia mágica que obtivera a partir de então, permitindo que praticasse feitos indistinguíveis da própria feitiçaria... Todo poder que obtivera... Tudo possível graças ao caminho que haviam optado seguir. Tornar o Graal um instrumento maligno era o preço para que pudesse ser trazido àquela realidade. Se seu nome passasse a ser sinônimo apenas de perfídia e destruição, sem que pudesse se conseguir dele qualquer desejo considerado benéfico, então eles pagariam o preço. Antes a destruição do que a inércia. Por vezes, a destruição era o único meio de transformar o mundo, como Isabel cedo aprendera...

E, naquela situação, não seria diferente.

Olhou para a coluna de energia se erguendo no centro do pátio, mãos levantadas e focando nela suas pupilas roxas – quase no mesmo tom da aura visível que passava a envolver o prédio e seus arredores. A tarefa era árdua e requeria esforço: focar ali todos os sete _chakras_ da Terra para que, servindo de pontes ao mundo espiritual, permitissem a passagem de sete demônios, de sete diferentes culturas, que trariam em suas mãos o Cálice a quem os invocava. Isabel possuía um estoque de _prana_ quase ilimitado, devido à sua ligação com aquelas entidades que já durava mais de cinqüenta anos – porém ainda assim sentia-se fraca e zonza conforme seu cântico, em latim, clamava pela ajuda daqueles algozes para que sua vontade fosse cumprida.

Para colocá-los sob seu controle, a si não importavam os esforços...

Queria apenas ter realizado seu último desejo.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Os membros do grupo hesitaram em adentrar a redoma de energia violeta que envolvia o antigo campus da Unesp. Foi Ravena Piemonte, ainda à frente, quem tomou a iniciativa – os demais a acompanhando não sem certo temor. Dentro dela, o ar era mais denso e rarefeito do que já era nas ruas, indicando concentração ainda maior de _prana_ na atmosfera. Isabel Percival invocava mesmo o Cálice Sagrado, aparentando já estar bem próxima de consegui-lo.

- Devemos nos apressar... – murmurou Giovanna, acelerando o passo para juntar-se à irmã.

Assim cruzaram a porta de entrada do prédio, felizmente destrancada – e abrindo-se num rangido aterrorizante assim que moveram a maçaneta. A recepção do local estava imersa em escuridão, a única luz presente sendo a de tom roxo vinda, mais adiante, do pátio interno. Vencendo os degraus da pequena escada de pedra levando ao balcão vazio do recinto, um dos pés de _Archer_ acabou esbarrando em algo, chamando sua atenção. Abaixou-se, pedindo que os companheiros parassem. Havia um senhor de idade estirado no chão, olhos fechados e corpo imóvel. Descobriram, para sua preocupação, haver mais pessoas no mesmo estado inconsciente pela sala – cerca de quatro ou cinco. Felizmente, como logo averiguaram, elas ainda respiravam. No entanto se encontravam imersas num estado semelhante ao coma e não agüentariam por mais muito tempo se continuassem a ter suas forças exauridas daquela maneira.

- Percival está sugando a energia dessa gente para obter mais _prana_ para a invocação... – Ravena constatou com ar desolado, checando o pulso de um dos desmaiados. – Quanto mais rápido terminarmos com isto, mais cedo eles estarão a salvo!

Petruglia, por sua vez, demonstrava aspecto igualmente transtornado – mas provavelmente por outros motivos. Ela havia mencionado que a batalha final da guerra anterior, quando perdera o movimento das pernas, ocorrera naquele mesmo local – e revisitá-lo em circunstâncias praticamente idênticas não devia ser lá muito agradável. Tinham, no entanto, de prosseguir. Deixaram as pessoas desacordadas para trás, ao menos temporariamente, e adentraram um dos corredores abertos que ladeavam o pátio do antigo colégio.

Então, viram.

Erguendo-se do meio da antiga quadra de futebol no centro do átrio e elevando-se até muitos metros no céu – como uma segunda e igualmente arrogante Torre de Babel – existia uma coluna de energia num tom violeta mais escuro que a aura ao seu redor, tornando difícil distingui-la de algo como fumaça ou uma nuvem de gás escuro. Perto de seu topo, a torre profana se abria em repartições menores semelhantes a dedos, como se compusesse uma mão semi-aberta segurando algo pela ponta das unhas. E esse algo constituía uma esfera de energia brilhando num roxo ameaçador, como se a qualquer momento estivesse a ponto de explodir e lançar sobre todo o mundo os fragmentos de sua infâmia.

Os recém-chegados sentiram náuseas em fitar aquele fenômeno. Jorge, extremamente cansado e fraco, sofreu com repentinas pontadas nos ferimentos causados pelos pombos em suas costas, como se estar na presença daquele artefato maligno despertasse tudo que pudesse haver de ruim em seu corpo. Esforçando-se para erguer os olhos e contemplar mais uma vez o globo arroxeado no topo da coluna, veio-lhe à mente a idéia de um útero... Um útero prestes a parir em nossa realidade todos os males que poderiam ter um dia existido, em qualquer época ou lugar.

- Esse, definitivamente, não é o cálice de um carpinteiro... – brincou, tentando afastar a própria descrença.

Aos pés da torre herética, uma freira de hábito preto e branco, mantendo os braços abertos e levantados, proferia estranhos versos em latim com os olhos fechados. Isabel Percival. Responsável por aquela loucura.

- Temos de detê-la! – exclamou _Berserker_, já se impelindo contra a inimiga.

No mesmo instante, entretanto, como se surgido do nada, um brilho dourado revelou a presença de _Charlemagne_, que bloqueou de imediato o caminho de Hipólita rumo ao pátio, espada em mãos.

- Vamos ter de nos dividir... – murmurou Giovanna. – Alguns cuidam do _Saber_, enquanto os outros derrubam Isabel!

- Como poderemos destruir essa invocação? – Jorge perguntou alarmado, olhos ainda erguidos para a coluna.

- Talvez eu consiga com um ritual de exorcismo romano – explicou a supervisora Ravena. – Mas a prece é extensa e eu precisaria de tempo e proteção. Resumindo, cobertura.

- OK, só precisamos dividir os grupos, e rápido! – afirmou Robin com seu arco já pronto, trocando olhares nervosos entre os aliados e Carlos Magno.

- Eu posso liderar o ataque direto a Isabel – manifestou-se subitamente Daniela. – Maga contra maga. Darei conta. Enquanto a distraio, Ravena pode efetuar o exorcismo. _Archer_ conseguiria cobri-la se posicionando no telhado, e efetuar disparos contra _Saber_ também, se necessário. Só se posicionar num ponto com ampla visão. Enquanto isso, Giovanna, Jorge e _Berserker_ encarariam _Saber_ diretamente. A força bruta de Hipólita seria a melhor opção contra o poder desse servo. E mesmo Jorge não usando magia, Giovanna compensaria o déficit.

- Não, é perigoso demais para a senhora! – protestou o calouro. – Não vá arriscar sua vida só para fazer vingança por cinqüenta anos atrás! Temos de pensar em termos de agora, não de passado! Sabe-se lá o que aquela freira nos reserva!

- O que propõe então? – _Archer_ cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Eu e Giovanna vamos atrás de Isabel. Posso distraí-la, enquanto Giovanna a derruba magicamente. Ravena só entraria em ação com o exorcismo depois disso. Não podemos arriscar perdê-la, pois é a única aqui capaz de fazer isso. Quanto a _Saber_, como é um servo muito forte, deveria ser enfrentado por Hipólita e Robin ao mesmo tempo. Só assim teríamos chance de vitória. Quanto à professora Petruglia, pode permanecer como apoio para ambos os grupos. Além de nunca ficar desprotegida, se ficar numa posição entre os dois.

- Jorge, eu posso me virar sozinha! – protestou Daniela. – Deixe que eu enfrente Isabel. Sou a melhor para isso. Não preciso da proteção de ninguém!

- Há de se ponderar sobre ambos os planos... – murmurou Ravena. – E é melhor decidirmos rápido...

O tempo urgia, realmente. Montando guarda no pátio, _Charlemagne_ parecia prestes a atacá-los. E a invocação daquele Graal maligno não levaria mais muito tempo. Se não agissem, tudo estaria perdido.

Um desconfortante silêncio, acompanhado de incômoda brisa, predominou enquanto faziam suas mentes...

_Plano de Petruglia - - __**GOOD ENDING**_

_Plano de Jorge - - __**TRUE ENDING**_


	20. Desejo: GOOD ENDING

Desejo: _GOOD __ENDING_

- Eu concordo com Daniela – _Archer_ foi o primeiro a se manifestar. – Ela pode dar conta de Isabel. Lembrem-se de como venceu Luca naquela praça. Enquanto isso, os demais cuidam do Graal e de _Charlemagne_ da forma como ela propôs. Tem meu voto de confiança.

Um brilho terno piscou num dos olhos da professora, remetendo a sentimentos passados... e esperanças vindouras.

- Ele está certo – assentiu também Ravena. – Com a cobertura de suas flechas, posso sim tentar exorcizar aquela abominação. Minha irmã, Jorge e _Berserker_ derrubam _Saber_, enquanto isso!

- Hei, esperem, ainda não fiquei convencido! – protestou o calouro. – Talvez alguém mais devesse cobrir Petruglia. O poder dessa freira... não sei se ela conseguiria superá-lo por si só!

A professora voltou a cabeça para o protegido e, sorrindo, respondeu:

- Estou nesta há mais de cinqüenta anos, rapaz... Acredite, se há um momento para o qual fiz extenso planejamento, é este!

Ela em seguida direcionou sua cadeira de rodas para uma rampa próxima, descendo rumo ao pátio sem que os outros pudessem impedi-la. Haviam movido suas peças primeiro sobre o tabuleiro. E o inimigo, como era esperado, logo reagiu.

Tudo depois correu bastante rápido: com o avanço de Petruglia, _Charlemagne_ disparou na direção dos oponentes, sua espada brandida refletindo o brilho violeta do Graal maligno. Robin Hood, tomando impulso, correu na direção do servo, como se fosse confrontá-lo diretamente... apenas para saltar por cima dele e, retesando as pernas contra o chão ao pousar atrás do imperador, efetuando novo pulo... e indo parar no telhado de uma das seções do prédio, pés equilibrados sobre as telhas.

As flechas lançadas por _Archer_ zuniram em direção ao oponente, seus rastros luminosos riscando o ar da noite. Não o atingiram, já que _Saber_, manuseando rapidamente sua espada, destruiu as três setas quando estavam prestes a acertá-lo, bloqueando cada uma com a lâmina numa sincronia e velocidade espantosas. Teve, porém, para isso, de deixar de correr por poucos segundos, dando mais tempo e espaço para que Petruglia se aproximasse de Isabel.

- Vá, depressa, vá! – Giovanna gritava para Daniela, enquanto voltava sua atenção, assim como os outros, para a reação de Carlos Magno.

O servo avançava enfurecido na direção deles, espada brandida e reluzindo sob o luar e o Cálice grotesco. Desviando das novas investidas de Robin, com as flechas explodindo pelo pátio sem causar-lhe dano, _Saber_ saltou para o corredor onde o resto do grupo se encontrava... só não ceifando Jorge ao meio porque uma outra lâmina deteve a sua no ar, levando-o ao chão de pé e fazendo-o recuar alguma distância, deslizando pelo piso de azulejos. _Berserker_, com sua espada de pedra, fora responsável pela defesa.

- Deixarei que a _mademoiselle_ cuide da maga... – murmurou, esfregando a barba com as costas de uma mão por um breve momento. – Eu cuidarei dos insetos!

- Cuidado! – Hipólita alertou com uma voz firme e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Há dias em que o inseto derruba aquele que tenta esmagá-lo!

- Como pode afirmar com tanta certeza, mulher? – _Saber_ replicou, movendo a espada para tê-la mais uma vez bloqueada no ar pela arma da amazona.

- Venho de um mundo em que mortais valorosos conseguiam, não raro, vencer os deuses...

E, sorrindo, Jorge pensou que Odin, fosse onde estivesse, teria de concordar com aquilo.

Sendo um deus ou não, _Charlemagne_ soltou forte brado e atacou mais uma vez usando _Joyeuse_, a lâmina encontrando a de _Berserker_ e projetando faíscas em volta. Teve início batalha intensa, os dois servos deixando fluir todo seu poder para tentar aniquilar o adversário. Jorge e Giovanna recuaram por instinto, afastando-se dos clarões e destruição provocados pela luta, que, estando apenas no começo, já fazia azulejos voarem e arrancava lascas das pilastras do corredor enquanto os espíritos heróicos tentavam desesperadamente romper a guarda um do outro.

- E nós, o que faremos? – o calouro acabou por perguntar, lançando um olhar incerto à mestre de _Archer_.

- Melhor darmos uma olhada em como Daniela está se saindo...

E, depressa, posicionaram-se num ponto do corredor em que podiam observar tanto o pátio quanto o embate entre os servos. Perto da quadra, avistaram Ravena se posicionando e retirando um crucifixo de dentro do hábito, tendo já uma Bíblia na outra mão. Robin mantinha vigília no telhado. Isabel permanecia com os braços erguidos aos pés da torre de energia, em aparente transe, ao mesmo tempo em que Petruglia percorria a distância final a separá-las. Será que Percival não a havia mesmo percebido, ou apenas preparava uma reação surpresa?

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Daniela movia as rodas de sua cadeira o mais rápido que conseguia. Atravessava o pátio rumo à quadra ouvindo explosões e choque de metal atrás de si, perguntando-se se em algum momento seria mortalmente atingida por um projétil, lâmina ou magia. O medo, entretanto, estava longe de fazê-la ao menos pensar em retroceder. Aproximava-se o momento do acerto de contas, a ocasião em que faria justiça por tudo que sofrera no último meio século. Se não conseguisse vencer o poder de Percival e morresse lutando, ainda assim partiria feliz por ter tentado punir a maga que tantas coisas lhe tirara. Morreria cheia de orgulho.

Isabel não esboçou a menor reação conforme chegava mais perto e, detendo-se a poucos metros da garota, pôde observar com mais detalhes, e não sem certo assombro, aquilo de que há tempos já suspeitava... O corpo jovial, os cabelos loiros brilhantes semi-ocultos sob o hábito, os vivos olhos roxos e a face sardenta... Sim, a _mesma_ imagem que gravara em sua memória, de cinqüenta anos antes, sem qualquer alteração. A inimiga simplesmente não mudara. E agora Daniela podia, com segurança, encaixar as peças daquele enigma.

- Então é verdade... – afirmou, sem se importar em chamar a atenção da adversária.

Percival, mantendo os braços erguidos e a cabeça imóvel, limitou-se a virar as pupilas na direção da recém-chegada, demonstrando que a ouvia.

- O desejo que fez ao Graal, na última guerra – Petruglia prosseguiu, sem se intimidar. – Perdi os sentidos antes que pudesse ouvi-lo, mas agora tenho plena certeza... Você quis a imortalidade. Manter para sempre esse corpo e aparência. Será essa a única coisa que teme, Isabel? Um dia ser derrotada para o opressor poder do tempo, como eu fui?

A menina limitou-se a sorrir travessa, voltando novamente os olhos para a torre, enquanto respondia:

- Não foi o tempo quem a derrotou, queridinha. Fui eu. Naquela capela logo ali, junto ao pátio. Os escombros e destruição são marcas de minha vitória. Se não houvesse me desafiado, ainda andaria hoje. Talvez estivesse casada e com filhos. Seria uma maga de respeito.

Petruglia também sorriu. Se fosse mesmo esperta, Isabel saberia que aquelas palavras não a incomodavam mais. Deixara de ter dó de si mesma. Aliás, aquela noite não teria espaço para dó, compaixão, piedade ou qualquer substantivo similar. Não da parte dela.

- Bem, foi perspicaz em deduzir que meu desejo anterior foi mesmo a imortalidade... – continuou Percival. – _Charlemagne_, bebendo do líquido do artefato, pôde assim permanecer ao meu lado deste então. E agora aqui estamos, juntas novamente diante do Cálice Sagrado. Mas como pode ver, esta conjuração é mais poderosa do que todas as anteriores. Ao invés de materializá-lo como um cálice, as forças fornecidas pelos sete _chakras _estão permitindo que contemplemos sua real forma. A mesma atingida pela família Einzbern, a pioneira. Todos os males do mundo sob o comando de somente um mago, querida. Aquele que sobreviver a este confronto. E, acredite... você ou seus amigos não impedirão que eu realize _meu_ desejo, interrompendo a invocação do Graal!

Daniela não se conteve, soltando uma risada. Nunca esperara que aquele reencontro pudesse ser tão divertido. Talvez devido ao passar do tempo, pintara sua inimiga com cores mais aterradoras do que realmente possuía. Concluía agora não passar de uma imbecil. Uma imbecil com ares de grandeza, tentando domar uma força que não compreendia.

- Ora, receio constatar estar enganada, cara Isabel – Petruglia afirmou com segurança. – Quem disse que pretendo impedir a invocação desse Graal?

Percival piscou, os braços erguidos oscilando levemente. Daniela deliciou-se em ver que a inesperada resposta afetara a oponente. Assustá-la não devia ser tão difícil assim, afinal de contas. Além de o corpo ter permanecido eternamente com dezoito anos, aparentemente seu espírito também jamais amadurecera. E ela estava disposta a tirar vantagem disso. Seria fácil, ainda mais pelo fato de _falar sério_ em suas provocações. Não teria de sequer se esforçar em mentir.

- Eu pretendo utilizar esse Cálice para meus próprios propósitos – Daniela continuou, vendo que a inimiga não replicara. – Ainda que ele sugue a força vital de todas as pessoas desta cidade, não me importa. Foi com esse propósito que sua família fundou Franca mesmo, não é? Pensa que ninguém jamais observou que a data de promoção a cidade deste lugar praticamente coincidiu com a chegada de vocês? Franca nunca passou de uma reserva de almas que pudessem utilizar neste ritual, não é verdade?

Isabel continuou sem responder, mas Daniela conseguia sentir o esforço da garota em ignorá-la. Não se podia permanecer impassível diante da verdade.

- Pensa ser capaz de satisfazer os sete demônios necessários para esta invocação, mulher tola? – contra-atacou Percival, olhos fixos na esfera presente no topo da coluna.

- Demônios se alimentam de ódio, não é mesmo? – sorriu a outra, longe de se julgar vencida. – Na Bíblia, Satã permaneceu quarenta dias tentando o Messias no deserto por se alimentar de sua penúria, de seu sofrimento, de sua incerteza. Assim como Angra Mainyu acompanhou os percalços de Zaratustra, antes dele. Esse é o alimento dos espíritos malignos. Ódio, rancor, impotência, fraqueza. Isso tudo eu tenho em excesso, Isabel. Você nasceu em berço esplêndido, teve sempre tudo que quis e, mimada, ainda ganhou dessas entidades o poder de não envelhecer. Para os demônios, você seria um aperitivo sem graça. Eu, pelo contrário, trago em meu coração o prato principal. Toda a ira que alimentei durante cinqüenta anos, apenas para este momento. Depois que eu esfregar essa sua carinha pintada pelo concreto deste pátio até suas sardas se desprenderem da pele, quem você acha que os sete demônios ouvirão? Eu ou você?

Percival estremeceu. _Touché_. A carapaça de presunção da garota fora completamente rompida. Naquele instante, talvez, Isabel houvesse se dado conta do monstro que criara. E se arrependido disso.

A freira abriu a boca para responder, talvez forjando alguma falsa representação de força para tentar intimidar a oponente que agora via subitamente à sua altura... porém não teve tempo de falar. Uma praga atrás de Daniela, proferida por voz feminina, ecoou pelo pátio:

- Droga... O que, o que é isto?

Petruglia olhou sutilmente para trás... sem evitar um leve sorriso.

Nas mãos de Ravena Piemonte, do outro lado da quadra de esportes, sua Bíblia ardia em chamas; as páginas, capítulos e versículos – assim como a oração de exorcismo – reduzidos a meros fragmentos queimados que passaram a ser levados pelo vento. A monja compreendeu logo o que acontecera – não era tola. Um mínimo conhecimento de magia era suficiente para deduzir qual fora o ardil ali usado.

- Petruglia, o que fez? – a clériga indagou, seu tom unindo surpresa e raiva.

Uma mera conjuração de combustão fora mais que o bastante para destruir o livro sagrado. Ela inserira a runa no volume pouco antes de adentrarem o prédio, na rua, ao tocar sutilmente o hábito de Ravena. Fingira esbarrar na aliada devido a um desnível da calçada – coisa justificável quando alguém se locomovia numa cadeira de rodas. Pensou que Piemonte não devia reagir de maneira tão negativa. Não era ela quem tanto adorava o fogo purificador?

Voltando-se para Isabel, Daniela deparou-se com a garota focando-se novamente apenas no Graal. Ao que parecia, não desistiria de invocá-lo diante de sua pretensão de também obtê-lo – embora estivesse certa de que ela reagiria se chegasse mais perto. Perto dali, no corredor, _Berserker_ e _Saber_ seguiam se enfrentando. Caso Ravena iniciasse o rito de exorcismo com as palavras puxadas da memória, ela teria de agir para impedi-la...

Não importava. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, o Cálice Sagrado seria dela.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Os golpes da espada de pedra de Hipólita desferidos contra _Charlemagne_ possuíam força descomunal, mas o imperador franco se encontrava longe de dobrar-se: ou bloqueava-os com _Joyeuse_, ou se esquivava rápido como um raio, deixando para trás silhuetas luminosas enquanto já tentava reagir de outra posição. Felizmente, _Berserker_ mantinha uma exímia defesa – auxiliada pelo cinturão que tanto a favorecia nesse quesito. Faíscas voavam com o choque das armas, e volta e meia a lâmina de _Saber_ tinha de repelir flechas atiradas por Robin Hood, do telhado. O rei, no entanto, conseguia lidar com os dois oponentes de modo ímpar. Era mesmo oponente valoroso.

- Mulher selvagem! – Carlos Magno insultava-a entre os bloqueios com a espada. – Não deve passar de mais uma mourisca! Deixe minha mestre em paz! Ela merece o Cálice Sagrado!

Hipólita sorriu, respondendo, em meio a mais um ataque:

- Eu quero derrubar você, e não a garota que você obedece como um peão de xadrez!

A alegação claramente deixou _Saber_ mais irritado, fazendo-o defender-se e investir com maior afinco. Jorge, por sua vez, servindo como apoio junto com Giovanna Piemonte, achou a comparação com o jogo bastante interessante. Enquanto a _rainha_ que tinham enfrentava o _rei_ inimigo, o _bispo_ do grupo, Ravena, tentava exorcizar o Graal maligno, protegida por uma _torre_ no telhado – Robin Hood. Que peça, então, seria Petruglia, em sua investida contra Isabel Percival? O calouro perguntou-se acerca disso por um momento, quando percebeu as exclamações vindas da supervisora... concluindo haver algo errado.

- Petruglia! – ela gritou para eles, e existia algo _queimando_ em suas mãos, fosse uma magia ou coisa recém-incendiada. – Ela enlouqueceu! Vamos ter de pará-la!

Os olhos de Jorge se voltaram para o pátio... e, vendo Daniela em sua cadeira de rodas, próxima de Isabel, uma terrível dedução atravessou-lhe a mente, fazendo com que seus nervos se retesassem e uma amarga hipótese lhe remoesse a consciência...

_Não pode ser... Professora Petruglia! Será mesmo que a senhora apenas nos usou?_

O garoto sentiu-se zonzo. Apenas conjecturar a respeito daquela traição, de terem servido como meros fantoches para que a maga obtivesse o Graal, deixava-o com enorme mal-estar. As pernas bambearam, a cabeça girou, porém se manteve de pé, invadido por terrível desconfiança. Não podia ter certeza das intenções de Daniela; talvez não passasse de um ardil para distrair Percival... mas e se não fosse?

- A professora... – murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra pessoa. – Será que...

_Berserker_ e _Saber_ seguiam se digladiando. Espadas se chocando, os dois servos saltando e se abaixando para evitar os potentes golpes desferidos um contra o outro. Uma nuvem de poeira já tomava o corredor, dada a destruição causada pelo confronto. Súbito, _Joyeuse _se iluminou, tomada por inesperado e ofuscante brilho azulado... e, num corte preciso, partiu ao meio a lâmina de pedra empunhada por Hipólita, o pedaço solto caindo sonoramente sobre o piso. Tão logo se viu desarmada, a amazona atirou longe a espada inutilizada e recuou num salto para escapar da investida quase imediata do inimigo. A metros deles, Jorge viu tudo e fechou os punhos, alarmado. A luta repentinamente se tornara desequilibrada. E a balança, infelizmente, não pendia para o lado deles...

A serva desviou-se ainda algumas vezes dos perigosos golpes de _Charlemagne_, saltando agilmente para os lados enquanto a espada do imperador franco arrancava mais azulejos do chão e rachava a murada de uma janela. Do telhado, _Archer_ seguia disparando flechas – não logrando, entretanto, acertar o oponente e fazê-lo se afastar da aliada. Jorge, temendo o pior, teve o impulso de correr na direção da guerreira, disposto a esquecer Petruglia para se focar em Hipólita... quando um terrível som de rasgo anunciou-lhe o pior.

O garoto estacou; assim como, simultaneamente, sua serva. A visão do mestre fora parcialmente bloqueada pela figura de _Saber_, de costas para si e de frente para _Berserker_, mas quando ele ergueu sua espada e exibiu a lâmina toda banhada em sangue, preparou-se para a mais terrível das hipóteses. Jorge desatou a correr rumo aos dois, coração quase lhe saltando pelos lábios, olhos já começando a lacrimejar... e dessa vez não fazendo qualquer esforço para contê-los. Aproximando-se, tinha ainda a vista tampada por _Charlemagne_ e sua armadura dourada, permitindo-o ver, do outro lado do servo, apenas a cabeça de Hipólita... com os olhos arregalados e a boca bem aberta. Através dela, instantes depois, começaram a escorrer filetes de líquido rubro. O calouro jogou-se de joelhos ao solo, soluçando. Com uma expressão facial mesquinha e desdenhosa, _Saber_ finalmente saiu de frente de sua vítima. Deixou à mostra, assim, a amazona lutando para permanecer de pé, tendo o corpo trêmulo e as pernas oscilantes, enquanto rios de sangue jorravam de seu ventre... aberto, parte de suas entranhas à mostra e violentamente rompidas pela mortal arma do rei carolíngio.

_HIPÓÓÓÓÓÓLITAAAAAAAAA!_

O berro de Jorge pareceu fazer todo o velho prédio estremecer. Lágrimas corriam agora livres por seu rosto, enquanto a Rainha das Amazonas caía de joelhos pouco à frente de si. O calouro jogou-se para ampará-la, conseguindo apanhar nos braços o corpo a desfalecer. _Charlemagne_, por sua vez, simplesmente deixou-os e saltou para o telhado, um rastro luminoso atrás de si. Estava mais preocupado agora com Robin Hood do que com a serva moribunda e seu mestre inexperiente.

- H-Hipólita... – o rapaz gaguejou, fitando-a. – M-me desculpe... Eu não pude salvá-la... Não pude conquistar o Graal para você!

Apesar da dor, do lancinante sofrimento que a tomava naqueles derradeiros momentos, _Berserker_, sentindo o calor de seu corpo aos poucos se esvair e manchando com seu sangue as vestes do mestre, sorriu, replicando, enquanto apontava com os olhos para o pátio:

- Eu não quero _aquilo_... Nem posso querer. É apenas uma fonte de mal e desgraça. Eu antes tinha meu pedido, algo que gostaria de desejar ao artefato que imaginava ser benevolente... A proteção de meu povo, de minhas irmãs, que elas não entrassem em declínio devido ao meu erro de confiar nos homens... Mas hoje vejo que estive errada, Jorge. Errada por todo esse tempo. É possível _sim_ confiar nos homens... E você se mostrou disso o maior exemplo.

O jovem não conseguia responder. A dor dentro de si era tamanha que não sabia se poderia ou não superar a alegria em ver ter ajudado a serva a superar suas incertezas, seus medos... seu _karma_. Haviam passado juntos tão pouco tempo, mas nunca se envolvera tanto com uma pessoa quanto com ela. Eles possuíam uma ligação muito forte. E, ao término daquela jornada juntos... podia dizer que a amava. Muito. Como jamais amara alguém...

- Tudo que eu poderia querer é você... – ela completou, ainda sorrindo e agora também com lágrimas a lhe descer pelos contornos pálidos do semblante.

Jorge apanhou uma de suas mãos, sentindo os calos e a dureza da pele tão habituada a manejar armas; e, segurando-a com firmeza, respondeu:

- E eu, você.

Hipólita levantou o tronco com certa dificuldade e uniu seus lábios aos do mestre. Foi um beijo angustiante, molhado a sangue e lágrimas entre ambas as bocas, porém mais intenso do que qualquer um que poderiam ter imaginado algum dia dar. Um beijo de despedida, sincero e, apesar de tudo, carinhoso. Com os olhos fechados, Jorge, antes de os lábios se separarem, finalmente compreendeu. A donzela de seus estranhos sonhos... era ela, Hipólita. Alguém que necessitava de seu auxílio. Uma mulher de invejável fibra que, não obstante toda sua força, precisara de seu apoio para eliminar seus fantasmas internos.

Apesar da aparente derrota, aquela era, em realidade, uma vitória. Para os dois.

- Adeus, Jorge...

E, mantendo o sorriso singelo, o corpo de _Berserker_ pouco a pouco se desmaterializou, convertido em pequenos pontos luminosos como um sonho a ser extinguido com o despertar... até desaparecer dos braços do rapaz, deixando-o prostrado e sozinho... o brilho do desvanecimento tornando mais nítido seu pranto.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

O pouso de _Saber_ sobre o telhado por pouco não arrancou algumas das velhas telhas de seu suporte. O antigo campus da Unesp já era conhecido por seus inúmeros pontos de risco de desabamento – e o ritmo que aquela batalha prometia ter provavelmente garantiria mais alguns. Robin Hood, ao contrário do que se pensaria, não aparentava abalo pela eliminação da aliada. Acompanhara tudo dali de cima, mas não se mostrava nada intimidado ou pesaroso diante do assassino de Hipólita. Apontando o arco para Carlos Magno e tendo na corda três setas prontas, _Archer_ não estava lá muito paciente.

- Então nos encontramos novamente, francês... – o servo de Percival murmurou com evidente desprazer.

- Pois é. E aí, vai querer uma flecha na fuça ou nos fundilhos? Sabe como é... A gente não conhece todos os gostos das pessoas, não é!

Urrando, _Charlemagne_ avançou contra o adversário... somente para, depois de poucos passos, as telhas sob seus pés cederem subitamente, grande parte do telhado ruindo enquanto o servo se perdia numa nuvem de poeira, pedaços de cerâmica e vigas de madeira. Aproximando-se da borda do buraco formado para testemunhar a desgraça do inimigo, Robin viu-o romper através do desgastado forro e cair de costas sobre o chão de uma sala de aula, virando e destruindo várias carteiras ao seu redor. O barulho persistiu por vários segundos após o fim da queda, causado por mais fragmentos se desprendendo do teto – tamanho fora o estrago causado pelo guerreiro. E, enquanto se erguia no interior da sala, teve de ouvir a voz de _Archer_ ecoando pelo prédio, vinda do telhado:

- Acha que sou o ladrão mais famoso da História à toa? Não basta manter uma boa posição para disparar setas, meu caro. É preciso escolhê-la estrategicamente. Toda a área do telhado ao meu redor está ladeada por no mínimo cinto pontos de risco de desabamento. Se quiser se levantar e tentar escolher mais um para me alcançar... fique à vontade!

_Saber _se levantou, porém não partiu para o terreno preterido pelo inimigo. Não era tolo. Ao invés disso, preferiu atraí-lo para uma área de combate que ambos não conheciam. Nenhum dos lados ter vantagem era, certamente, melhor que só o lado adversário a possuir. Iluminando _Joyeuse_ mais uma vez, como quando destruíra a arma de Hipólita, o imperador enterrou-a com força no chão, fechando os olhos.

A reação em cadeia fez toda a construção tremer e, por um momento, Robin pensar que desabaria. A energia emanando da arma, em contato com a estrutura do antigo colégio, fez janelas se estilhaçarem, paredes racharem e a carcomida pintura se descascar das paredes. Era de se supor que, a espada do sobrinho Rolando tendo conseguido abrir uma fenda nos Pirineus, o sabre do tio seria capaz de destruição igualmente poderosa. Quando poeira já era erguida aqui e ali, o objetivo de _Saber_ finalmente cumpriu-se: outra parte do telhado despencou, trazendo consigo _Archer_. O herói agarrou uma viga e girou o corpo adiante para não despencar diretamente sobre o chão da sala, tendo durante os movimentos de se esquivar de dois ou três ataques de _Charlemagne_ com a espada – e logrando livrar-se de todos eles. Pousando de pé sobre o assoalho, inseriu velozmente uma flecha no arco e disparou-a contra o inimigo. Errou o alvo, fazendo-o rir. Mas a meta não era mesmo acertá-lo: o projétil explodiu em chamas atrás de _Saber_, abrindo um rombo numa parede. A rota de fuga de Robin, agora garantida. Não poderia se arriscar a enfrentar um oponente como aquele num ambiente fechado.

_Archer_ agiu rápido: correu na direção do adversário, saltando para um lado para escapar de mais uma investida. Então, com um dos pés, tomou impulso numa das carteiras e pulou, rolando, por cima de _Charlemagne_. Aterrissou em outra mesa, atrás dele, da qual saltou para a abertura gerada pela explosão da seta. Ganhou um corredor, porém sem tempo para respirar: o inimigo já avançava atrás de si. Pôs-se a correr pela passagem, rumo a uma escada levando ao andar inferior.

Robin desceu escorregando através do corrimão, ao passo que _Saber_ trovejou vindo pelos degraus. Perto do final da escada, o arqueiro girou sobre a estrutura e conseguiu, sentado, apontar seu arco para o oponente que descia e disparar duas flechas... as quais foram magistralmente desintegradas por movimentos de bloqueio da espada. Carlos Magno era tão rápido quanto ele. E isso o irritava.

Mais um corredor, e o imperador franco atrás de si querendo sangue. Resolveu adentrar outra sala de aula na tentativa de despistar, ou ao menos atrasar, o perseguidor. Quase derrubou a porta dupla de madeira ao adentrá-la num salto, rolando para dentro com _Saber_ em seus calcanhares. _Joyeuse_ tornou a brilhar... e, usando-a como um taco de golf, _Charlemagne_ bateu-a contra uma carteira, fazendo-a voar na direção de _Archer_. Este se esquivou, tendo de em seguida pular para outro lado com o intuito de escapar de outro móvel atirado contra si – agora uma cadeira. Na rápida abertura de guarda do espadachim, mais três setas lançadas – todas destruídas. Era incrível. Será que um dos Fantasmas Nobres daquele herói era controlar o espaço-tempo?

Aproveitando a mudança de posição do adversário, que varreu a sala com a espada visando-o, Robin conseguiu uma brecha para retornar ao corredor. Desceu outra escada, e quando estava nos últimos degraus notou o rei mais uma vez em seu encalço. Saiu para o pátio, a brisa da noite contaminada pela essência maligna do Graal mais uma vez atingindo seu rosto. Ouvindo os passos e o tilintar da armadura de _Saber_ atrás de si, atravessou mais uma porta. Deparou-se com um ambiente mais escuro que os demais, tomado por um ar denso... ainda mais sufocante que o exterior. O cheiro de mofo se unia a algo perversamente... esquecido. Adentrando o local, seus passos ecoando pelo piso xadrez, _Archer_ logo teve um melhor vislumbre do lugar quando a espada de _Charlemagne_, que entrou atrás de si, refletiu um pouco do brilho roxo do Cálice e da luz noturna para dentro daquele recinto...

Uma capela.

Nada convencional, porém. A arcada da sacada no andar superior parecia prestes a se fragmentar a qualquer momento, sustentada por vigas enferrujadas e madeira de integridade duvidosa. Espalhadas pelo soturno santuário, se via estátuas de santos consumidas pelo tempo, seus rostos opacos e disformes gerando mais temor do que bem, a própria constituição de suas figuras tendo parecido vazar por seus olhos em lágrimas de gesso e pintura. Talvez houvessem desejado cegar-se diante de algo que teriam testemunhado ali, a se perder nas entranhas dos anos. As caixas, armários e sacos pelo local, desorganizados, revelavam que o local de prece era agora utilizado como mero depósito. Algo ali ocorrido quisera ser esquecido. Sepultado.

Atrás de Robin, a porta de madeira da capela se fechou, _Saber_ querendo permanecer a sós com o inimigo. O interior era agora parcialmente iluminado pela claridade púrpura provindo do exterior e penetrando no recinto através dos vitrais coloridos, difundindo-se assim em matizes variados e fantasmagóricos pelas pilastras e paredes consumidas pelas décadas. Na mão direita do imperador franco, a espada _Joyeuse _fumegava, emitindo luz própria. _Archer_ apontou o arco. Somente um deles sairia vivo dali. E, num meio-sorriso, o ladrão girou discretamente os olhos pelo ambiente. Tudo que queria. Ali teria espaço suficiente. Poderia parar de fugir e decidir tudo numa só investida.

- Lembra-se deste lugar, cão miserável? – provocou _Charlemagne_, aproximando-se a passos lentos. – Foi aqui que o atravessei com esta mesma espada, cinquenta anos atrás, colocando um fim nessa sua sobrevida miserável!

- Infelizmente não me lembro, mas se quiser ser meu guia turístico... – _Archer_ devolveu numa sagaz careta.

- Este será o fim de sua insolência!

O sabre do rei singrou o ar para cortar o adversário... que respondeu não com flechas, e sim com outra lâmina. A mesma espada curta que brandira antes contra Rolando. Fagulhas saltaram do choque entre o aço, um lado tentando empurrar o outro sem que nenhum deles retrocedesse. Com os olhos encarando firmemente o inimigo, _Saber_ cerrou os dentes e empregou toda sua força para derrubá-lo... enquanto Robin, por sua vez, apenas comentou, como se disputasse uma simples queda de braço:

- Estamos numa igreja... Ah, já consigo até ouvir! É incrível como esse tipo de ambiente me remete sempre ao mesmo tipo de melodia...

- Que melodia? – questionou _Charlemagne_, forcejando a espada. – Está louco?

- Ora... Será que não tem bons ouvidos para escutar a música do Frei Tuck?

Súbito, o imperador franco olhou ao redor... e não viu mais o cenário lúgubre da capela. Deparou-se com uma paisagem florestal, a folhagem dos galhos tão densa que tampava o céu, com apenas alguns fios de dourada luz solar penetrando pelas copas. Viu olmos, carvalhos, pinheiros... antigas árvores das ilhas. Os territórios rebeldes acima de sua amada Francia.

- O-onde estamos? – pela primeira vez, _Saber_ demonstrava hesitação e, por que não, receio.

- No meu lar – sorriu Robin, mantendo sua espada erguida bloqueando _Joyeuse_. – Meu refúgio, assim como o de meu bando de foras da lei. A antiga Floresta de Sherwood.

- Isto não é possível!

- É sim. Foi nesta floresta que iniciei minha cruzada por justiça nas terras da Bretanha, caro rei do além-mar. Combati João Sem-Terra tirando dos ricos para remeter aos pobres. Aqui me fiz, o combatente retornando da Terra Santa que viu sua casa tomada por verdadeiros criminosos, tornando-se também um, na verdade um agente do bem, para auxiliar os menos favorecidos. Deveria saber disso, _Charles_. É bem condizente com seu código de cavalaria, não?

- Uma mera raposa da floresta não pode nem pensar em se comparar a um cavaleiro! – a voz do rei trovejou, cheia de fúria.

- Ah, sim, posso. E por isso o trouxe aqui para que veja. Seu sobrinho já esteve também aqui, inclusive. Sendo meu verdadeiro lar, _parte de mim_, a Floresta de Sherwood faz parte de meu coração, imperador. Ela e a lenda sobre minha pessoa se confundem. Sendo assim, posso projetá-la para qualquer lugar que eu vá; ela acompanha minha própria existência. Incluindo ser invocado como servo para lutar nesta guerra.

- _Reality Marble_... O poder de alterar a própria realidade. Não pode ser! O tipo mais poderoso de Fantasma Nobre!

- Poderoso? Na verdade, sou um servo humilde. Mas talvez a presunção de poder de meus inimigos seja o que me favoreça...

_Saber_ reconhecia agora seu erro, porém já era tarde. Afastando-se alguns passos e guardando a espada, _Archer_ apenas exclamou, para terminar logo com aquele extenso combate:

_SHERWOOD HEART!_

A primeira flecha surgiu zunindo por entre algumas árvores, rápida como um raio. Os reflexos de _Charlemagne_ o valeram, e ele a cortou em duas com a espada. A segunda veio quase de imediato, mas o imperador franco pôde detê-la ainda assim, estendendo o sabre para trás com ambas as mãos sem se virar e destruindo o projétil antes que lhe atingisse as costas. A terceira, quarta e quinta, no entanto, vieram simultâneas e mais velozes ainda, uma de cada lado de seu corpo. Girando _Joyeuse_, conseguiu interromper as duas primeiras... a terceira se alojando dolorosamente numa de suas coxas. Curvou-se para o ferimento, seu maior erro: as demais flechas se enterraram em si sem qualquer impedimento. Barriga, pernas, braços, peito, cabeça... aos poucos a outrora majestosa figura do soberano transformou-se numa massa desfigurada de sangue, carne e ossos, a armadura igualmente perfurada e tingida de rubro pelo efeito das setas. Terminada a chuva de projéteis vindos das árvores, dezenas deles cravados no oponente, Robin viu o corpo dele cair inanimado... enquanto a paisagem se desvanecia, dando lugar de novo à escura igreja. E, rapidamente, a carcaça de Carlos Magno converteu-se em pontos brilhantes, desaparecendo em luz e assim recuperando ao menos um pouco de sua antiga magnitude...

Mas, para surpresa de _Archer_, que cambaleou subitamente exausto, o inimigo não era o único a desaparecer. Seu próprio corpo, pouco a pouco, deixava de existir, fragmentando-se no ar em pequenos focos de claridade. Estendeu um dos braços e, olhando-o sumir, murmurou, sem conter uma risada irônica:

- Estava com tão pouco _prana_ assim, Giovanna? Não deveria ter gasto tanto em suas transmutações...

E, conformado, Robin aguardou o fim do processo... deixando logo a capela novamente vazia, o vento da madrugada uivando pelas frestas das janelas.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

O ar se tornava mais sufocante a cada segundo. Jorge sentia-se zonzo, fraco e dolorido. As lágrimas decorrentes da despedida de Hipólita ainda lhe inundavam o rosto. Esfregou-o para limpá-las, voltando-se para o pátio do prédio. De qualquer maneira, teriam de destruir aquele Graal. Ou o sacrifício de sua serva teria sido em vão.

Fitou a torre. Ela pulsava, emanando a mais atroz das energias. Não era um mago, mas podia afirmar que Isabel Percival estava já bem próxima de completar a invocação. Ravena Piemonte posicionava-se próxima a ela, assim como Daniela Petruglia – que até o momento nada fizera para impedi-la, confirmando as suspeitas do garoto. Giovanna, por sua vez, mantinha-se perto do rapaz – mostrando-se aturdida pelo fato dos selos de comando numa de suas mãos terem desaparecido, assim como os de Jorge.

- Isso significa que... – oscilou ele, temeroso.

- Sim... – a maga respondeu pesarosa. – Perdemos _Archer_.

Agora estavam sem servos, à mercê da ira do poderoso _Charlemagne_. O espadachim dourado, no entanto, não reapareceu. O que passou a lhes gerar dúvidas.

- Será que... – oscilou Jorge, imaginando se tanto Robin quanto o imperador não teriam se eliminado na luta que ocorrera entre ambos.

Foi cortado por uma exclamação, vinda do meio do pátio. Era Ravena, agora de pé a pouca distância de Daniela. Mantendo uma mão estendida na direção da professora, avisou, sobrancelhas franzidas e tronco ofegante:

- Petruglia, nem tente chegar mais perto de Percival! Se tentar algo, irei detê-la!

Isabel permanecia em seu transe, olhos vidrados na direção da esfera arroxeada, e aparentava ignorar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Daniela, por sua vez, voltou a cabeça para a clériga e respondeu, com ar de incômoda superioridade:

- Seu Deus curava paralíticos, ao invés de ameaçá-los! Estaria mesmo disposta a me matar, supervisora?

Uma terrível hesitação percorreu os olhos da monja, enquanto afirmava:

- E-eu não a reconheço, Petruglia...

- Talvez esta seja minha real índole. A índole da vingança, ocultada até então por uma falsa máscara de bom senso. Agora a retirei. E acredite... eu desejo o Cálice Sagrado para eliminar esta versão de Daniela Petruglia. Garantir que jamais venha a existir.

- Esse "Cálice Profano" não pode garantir nada de bom a ninguém. Desista e me ajude a deter Isabel, antes que seja tarde!

- E se o bem vier pelo mal?

Jorge chegou mais perto, junto com Giovanna. Não conseguia crer nas palavras da mentora: para ele, aparentava ter perdido completamente a razão. No mais íntimo de seu ser, ainda torcia para que aquilo não passasse de um estratagema da maga... mas, a cada nova frase por ela proferida, convencia-se do contrário.

- Não podem sequer imaginar o que sinto! – bradou, cabelos grisalhos esvoaçando. – Cinquenta anos de humilhação, de penúria! Não pode haver estigma maior para um mago do que não ser capaz de levar adiante o legado de sua família! Isso tudo termina aqui, esta noite!

A professora foi seguida pela repentina voz de Isabel, que, ainda com os braços abertos e hipnotizada pelo Cálice, proferiu:

- Todos os servos foram eliminados. O sangue deles jorrou para o recipiente. O Graal está servido!

O brilho da torre se intensificou, projetando sua claridade monstruosa noite afora enquanto pequenas explosões eclodiam na superfície da esfera no topo, como se fosse um pequeno sol. Tais fagulhas logo tomaram formas humanoides... com braços, pernas, asas. Reduzidos demônios brincavam em volta do globo maligno, emergindo dele tão rápidos quanto voltavam a nele mergulhar, travessos. Mictlantecuhtzi podia ser identificado por sua máscara de caveira com os dentes salientes, como se perdido num baile à fantasia regado a ódio e danação. Seth e sua cabeça animalesca, lembrando uma besta entre um jumento e um chacal, debatia-se junto à coluna, procurando dela se libertar para mais uma vez espalhar inveja e intriga pelo mundo. Hel, metade carne e metade osso, tentava rogar pragas torre abaixo, sua sinistra aparência sendo talvez a mais aterradora dentre seus semelhantes. O Graal emitia ecos de dor, de morte. Aqueles aos seus pés caíram em profundo horror. Jorge e Giovanna desviaram os olhos, enquanto Ravena inclinava a cabeça em oração. Somente Isabel e Daniela permaneciam impassíveis. A primeira, devido ao transe. Já a segunda, movida por sua atroz determinação.

- Sete demônios! – a professora berrou a plenos pulmões, curvando-se para frente na cadeira. – Ouçam meu chamado! Tenho muito a lhes oferecer! Por favor, aceitem meu sacrifício!

A torre se remexeu, como se houvesse compreendido e agora respondendo. Descendo em espiral, os espíritos contidos na massa de energia iniciaram seu trajeto rumo ao solo... em direção aos braços erguidos de Isabel. Uma espécie de funil foi criado próximo à base da coluna, pelo qual os demônios, estendendo seus membros raquíticos, tentavam alcançar o corpo da freira...

Apenas para, no instante seguinte, girarem em seu redemoinho suspenso no ar... voltando-se para Petruglia.

- Não! – bradou Jorge, esticando um braço. – Professora, não deixe que eles cheguem perto! Não resolverão nada! Por favor, caia em si!

Mas Daniela não lhe deu ouvidos. Pelo contrário, deixou que as entidades malignas a abraçassem por completo. Convertendo-se em fumaça roxa, os sete demônios passaram a penetrar em cada brecha de seu corpo. Espiralando pela densa atmosfera, invadiram seus olhos, seus ouvidos, suas narinas, a boca, os poros de sua pele... Desejavam, realmente, descobrir o que a idosa tinha a lhes oferecer. Súbito, o corpo dela estremeceu, como se estivesse prestes a ser acometido de convulsões. E, quando tornou a relaxar... os olhos se abriram, revelando terrível e intenso brilho avermelhado.

Somente nesse instante Percival recobrou a consciência do que ocorria ao seu redor; e, pela sua expressão, não ficou nada satisfeita com o que viu, ao voltar-se para Petruglia.

- V-você... – balbuciou, constatando tarde demais o que ocorria.

Em seguida, para assombro de todos, a professora se curvou para frente, envolta por uma aura rubra... e levantou-se da cadeira de rodas de forma extremamente natural, usando as próprias pernas para se locomover. O aparente milagre, no entanto, era obra maligna – como todos ao redor bem sabiam. O feito, por isso, só encheu-lhes mais ainda os corações de terror.

- Daniela, nos escute! – insistiu Ravena. – Não deixe que eles a dominem! Apenas podem gerar dor e destruição!

A maga ignorou-a, como era de se esperar. A clériga, por conta disso, resolveu partir para a ação: correndo na direção de Petruglia, tentou impor-lhe sobre a testa o crucifixo que carregava... apenas para ser repelida violentamente por um repentino soco de Daniela, que conseguiu atirá-la para o outro lado do pátio, pousando de costas no concreto e sobre ele se arrastando por considerável distância – o hábito sendo esfolado e algumas costelas da monja acabando severamente avariadas. Ao que parecia, as forças do Graal haviam conferido à maga força e poder descomunais – derrubá-la sendo agora tarefa bastante complicada.

Foi a vez, em seguida, de Giovanna investir. Tomando a aparência corpórea de _Archer_ após um rápido brilho que a envolveu, na tentativa de tirar Daniela do transe ao encarnar uma pessoa que percebera mexer com a professora, a irmã mais velha de Ravena saltou para derrubá-la... sendo detida no ar pela aura semi-invisível a envolver a adversária; aura que por sua vez originou uma silhueta semelhante a uma grande mão espectral... e, agarrando Giovanna, atirou-a longe, sobre o corredor onde _Saber_ e _Berserker_ antes lutavam. A perita em transmutação caiu inconsciente... acabando por retornar à sua forma original: uma senhora muito idosa repleta de rugas, cabelos brancos como a neve e membros raquíticos – visão de impotência que fez o desespero de Jorge se intensificar.

Agora o garoto via-se como o único que poderia tentar algo para impedir a loucura de sua mentora. Mas o quê? Não era um mago, não dominava as artes arcanas... Falhara até em garantir que Hipólita sobrevivesse até o final. Se Ravena e Giovanna já haviam sido repelidas como insetos, então ele não possuía a menor chance. Porém, se não tentasse algo, jamais conseguiria se perdoar. Tanto por gostar de Petruglia, desejando trazê-la de volta à razão... quanto por si próprio. Não poderia ter chegado ali para nada. Tinha de haver algo ao seu alcance, para deter aquela situação. Afinal, a confiança depositada em si prescindia de um motivo...

_Pai..._

Deu um passo à frente, dispondo-se ao menos a reagir – ainda que sem saber ao certo como.

Se pudesse ao menos contar novamente com a misteriosa força que o dominara durante a batalha contra _Caster_... Temia-a, era certo, no entanto não conseguia ver melhor opção naquele caso, compondo talvez o único recurso possível para salvar Daniela.

O que poderia fazer? Focar sua raiva na professora, assim como antes na Dama do Lago, para despertar aquele seu lado oculto? Não sabia se conseguiria. Antes _Berserker_ estivera em perigo, e o que o impelira em grande parte fora o ímpeto de salvá-la. Mas agora... Hipólita não estava mais ali, o motivo de sua luta havia se esvaído... O que conseguiria motivá-lo?

Não soube bem como aconteceu, mas ao se dar conta, já corria na direção da mentora. Aos poucos o brilho roxo do Cálice banhou seu corpo e inundou sua visão... e, de forma involuntária, começou a gritar. Um brado de guerra dado talvez para que se encorajasse mais – visto que tinha certeza de não poder vencer aquele inimigo.

Daniela, até então de costas para si, virou-se no último instante, quando o calouro já se encontrava dela a um metro de distância. Ao encarar os olhos da professora, convertidos em intensos faróis rubros, Jorge estremeceu – por pouco não parando. E, em sua já tão frustrada mente, um lampejo de esperança ainda assim pôde ser aceso, tentando inutilmente fazer com que seu brilho se equiparasse ao da aura maligna da adversária...

_Petruglia?_

A resposta à fugaz confiança do garoto foi um golpe da mão espectral em que havia se convertido a sombra da maga, a dor causada pelo mesmo sendo talvez tão imensa quanto seria uma tempestade de agulhas sobre seu corpo – e ele não saberia dizer se o sofrimento físico era maior do que a decepção com Daniela. Gemendo, semi-inconsciente, o rapaz voou para o outro lado do pátio... colidindo de costas com uma coluna e em seguida despencando sentado rumo ao chão. Cuspiu sangue, seus nervos emitindo tantos impulsos dolorosos que inexplicavelmente quase não os sentia – talvez o cérebro entrando em congestionamento por ter tantas partes do organismo avariadas de uma só vez. Costelas fraturadas, um braço e uma perna quebrados, um osso se projetando cheio de sangue para fora da pele aqui e ali... Mas não, agora tinha certeza: nada era pior que se sentir traído. Eliminado pela sábia professora em quem tanto acreditara.

Prestes a perder os sentidos, Jorge ainda conseguiu vislumbrar Daniela caminhar para junto da torre profana, diante de uma Isabel completamente sem reação, e exclamar, numa voz grossa e atrozmente distorcida:

- Chegou o momento. Cálice Sagrado dos Sete Chakras, ouça e atenda o meu pedido!

E, após um clarão branco ofuscante, tudo desapareceu.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Ela pagou o preço.

Assim como no Egito Antigo se acreditava que uma alma deveria pesar seu coração numa balança após a morte, e o mesmo não deveria ser mais pesado que uma pena para que a pessoa merecesse a vida além-túmulo, ela também oferecera seu coração àquelas entidades. Não a Osíris, o Senhor dos Mortos egípcio, mas ao seu maligno irmão Seth e outros seis dos mais poderosos demônios, os senhores dos _chakras_ negativos da Terra. Um coração mais pesado que chumbo, carregado de ódio e sede de vingança, do qual abria agora mão, para que os demônios dele se alimentassem e ela merecesse a oportunidade de reverter tudo...

Uma última dor, para extinguir todas as dores.

Aos poucos os gritos de almas atormentadas e outros ecos distorcidos gerados pela imersão no Cálice passaram. Por um momento, perguntou-se se aquela invocação fora mesmo adulterada pelos Einzbern, com quem os Percival haviam aprendido seus truques, ou se a "origem", a _Akasha_, era mesmo maligna. Levando em conta todas as guerras, distúrbios e moléstias vividos pelos seres humanos em sua trajetória desde o início, era de se questionar se o "primeiro motor" não seria algo, por natureza, maligno – gerando uma pretensa e injusta ordem a partir do caos. Caso sim, mostrava-se no mínimo irônico. Imaginou se, nas lendas e histórias sobre aquela ponte entre o mundo e o além-mundo, alguém havia caído realmente na ingenuidade de pensar a origem das coisas como algo bom.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Daniela sentiu uma agradável brisa contra sua pele, característica de noites de verão de um tempo há muito perdido. Tornando a enxergar, viu-se de pé no mesmo local de antes – o pátio do Colégio Nossa Senhora de Lourdes. O ambiente ao seu redor mudara, no entanto: a quadra de esportes não existia, e o lugar estava dominado por árvores de copas frondosas. Sorrindo, a maga inspirou fundo o ar do passado. Seu desejo fora concedido...

Retornara à noite em que sua vida fora destruída cinquenta anos antes.

Não havendo sinal de sua cadeira de rodas, Petruglia, realizada, deu mais alguns passos naquele mundo revisitado. Com enorme satisfação, contemplou a pele lisa e jovem, o corpo em ótima forma, os cabelos castanhos sem qualquer indício de grisalho... Quase gargalhou ao ver a coruja Morgana, com sua imponência de outrora, empoleirada num galho. Sua felicidade era tamanha que quase chegou ao ponto de não acreditar – porém não podia se perder em devaneios. Havia algo que tinha de fazer ali. Uma coisa para garantir a si mesma um novo futuro.

- E então, Daniela, o que estamos esperando?

Ela se voltou para trás. Seu coração acelerou ao deparar-se com ele. _Archer_. Não o Robin Hood do futuro, ainda que a aparência fosse a mesma; mas outro, o _seu_ Robin. O servo que amara. Aquele em relação ao qual nutrira vãs esperanças de permanecer ao lado – esperanças destroçadas por Isabel Percival e seu solícito _Charlemagne_.

Petruglia ficou algum tempo sem reação, apenas fitando o espírito heroico com olhos brilhantes e pernas dormentes. _Archer_ franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando. O gesto aparentou despertar a mestre, que respondeu, recompondo-se:

- Perdoe-me. Vamos. Eles devem estar em algum lugar por aqui.

Conforme caminhou na direção de um dos corredores que ladeavam o pátio, Daniela pôde notar a intensa energia fluindo dentro de si. O poder do Graal estava com ela. Além de permitirem o retorno ao passado e o rejuvenescimento, os espíritos do Cálice também lhe concederam a mesma força de quando a haviam dominado no futuro. Com ela, poderia cumprir seu objetivo.

Ao se aproximar da entrada da capela, a risadinha ganhou o ar. Infantil e diabólica ao mesmo tempo, da mesma maneira como havia sido gravada em sua mente e jamais desaparecera. Petruglia, porém, tinha agora mais cinquenta anos de experiência a seu favor e a energia concedida pelo Graal. Trocou um olhar com _Archer_ e, sem pestanejar, adentrou o recinto, chutando a porta.

Ganhou o interior escuro do santuário, parcialmente iluminado pelo luar e as estrelas – assim como exatamente se recordava. A capela encontrava-se impecável, os bancos inteiros, as imagens de santos imaculadas e o altar intocado – diferente do local repleto de decadência que havia se tornado depois daquela noite, ao menos até então. E, a uma curta distância de si, viu Isabel, sorrindo com seu rosto sardento e com fios loiros de cabelo lhe caindo sobre a testa. Ao seu lado, _Saber_, de espada empunhada e armadura de ouro. Tudo como antes... Mas ela agora mudaria o curso dos acontecimentos.

- Então você veio mesmo, querida.

Daniela acabou abrindo um sorriso maior que o da inimiga. Provar daquilo era tão saboroso! Não poderia, todavia, perder o foco. Resolveu tomar parte na peça. Ainda se lembrava de suas antigas falas, naquele papel:

- Você é a outra mestre restante, então?

- Sim, sou eu. Maria Isabel da Fonseca Gama e Percival. Mas pode me chamar apenas de Isabel. É assim que desejo que memorize o nome daquela que irá matá-la.

- Ah, eu já tenho seu nome bem vivo em minha memória... – murmurou Petruglia, aproximando-se mais alguns passos e deixando _Archer_ à sua retaguarda. – Preciso, agora, apenas tirar a vida da dona dele...

Percival franziu as sobrancelhas, por certo não esperando uma resposta como aquela. Daniela se deu conta de como aquela oponente era lamentável. Se não houvesse se deixado antes dominar pelo medo, teria já percebido que meras palavras eram capazes de afetá-la.

- Acho que você quis dizer ao contrário, queridinha... – Percival tentou ainda se impor, soando altiva. – _Charlemagne_, ataque!

Como sempre, a miserável soltava seu servo sobre os inimigos como um cão feroz. Robin, atrás de Petruglia, mantinha o arco apontado com flechas prontas a serem lançadas, porém não teve nem de se dar ao trabalho: estendendo um braço e abrindo uma mão na direção do inimigo, Daniela fez com que ele parasse. O rosto de Isabel foi tomado por medonha surpresa, o queixo caindo de forma a remeter somente a desespero – o que deliciou a adversária além do que as palavras poderiam descrever. O próprio rosto de _Saber_ era apenas confusão, enquanto tentava inutilmente mover seus músculos, que não o obedeciam. Depois disso, bastou apenas um comando mental da maga, braço ainda estendido, para que o imperador franco cravasse _Joyeuse _no próprio peito. Sangue jorrou, principalmente quando a lâmina da espada brotou nas costas do guerreiro. Curvou-se de joelhos, tossindo, corpo agitado entre espasmos, conforme uma poça rubra se formava sobre o piso xadrez da capela e a figura do servo desaparecia, pouco a pouco, em pequenos pontos brilhantes.

- V-você...

Os olhos de Isabel lacrimejavam. Perdia o controle sobre si mesma, estando agora inesperadamente sozinha diante de seus inimigos. Petruglia riu. Assim como ela mesma estivera, num outro curso de acontecimentos. Poderia passar um bom tempo ali se divertindo às custas da rival, torturando-a além dos limites da imaginação, mas não. Queria terminar logo com aquilo. Além do que, ceder mais aos demônios dentro de si acabaria colocando-a num caminho sem volta.

- Como você fez isso? – acabou berrando a freira, face já marcada pelas lágrimas.

Trocando um rápido olhar com _Archer_, que aparentava estar igualmente assustado, Daniela esclareceu:

- Eu tenho em mim o poder do Graal. E é graças ao poder do Graal que os servos são invocados neste plano. Possuindo-o, tenho controle sobre qualquer servo.

Em seguida, Petruglia redirecionou sua mão estendida para a maga inimiga. E, com um sutil movimento dos dedos, ergueu-a do solo, fazendo-a flutuar até ficar suspensa cerca de dois metros acima dele.

- Não! – gritou, entregando-se por completo ao medo. – Ponha-me no chão, agora!

O tom era o de uma criança fazendo pirraça. Apesar dos dezoito anos, ela não passava disso. Jamais passara.

- Não pode me dar ordens, Isabel – foi a fria resposta da oponente.

Em seguida, movendo o braço, Daniela fez com que o corpo erguido de Isabel colidisse com uma pilastra. O choque foi intenso, arrancando poeira da estrutura e fazendo um braço da freira amolecer. Acabara de ser quebrado em vários pontos. Gemeu de dor.

- Gosta disso? – vociferou Petruglia. – É o que pretendia fazer comigo, não é mesmo?

- Ponha-me no chão! – a outra continuava choramingando.

Moveu a mão novamente, agora com maior rapidez. Percival bateu de costas contra outra coluna. O estalo das costelas se quebrando pôde ser ouvido de longe. Filetes de sangue agora escorriam pelos lábios da garota.

- Como se sente recebendo na própria pele o que faria a mim? – questionou Daniela, sorrindo.

- Mestre... – chamou Robin discretamente, atrás dela. – Não acha que...

Novo movimento do braço, mais rápido ainda. E dessa vez Isabel colidiu de cabeça com o obstáculo. O alto som de algo se quebrando ecoou pela capela tornada soturna agora não pela destruição, mas pela infame vingança nela perpetuada... e o corpo imóvel de Percival despencou para o solo, com uma crosta vermelha a lhe envolver boa parte do crânio, sob o hábito.

E ali ficou jazendo o cadáver da maga dos Percival.

- Daniela... – murmurou _Archer_, tom de voz carregado de angústia.

Petruglia voltou-se, finalmente... e encontrou o rosto de Robin Hood tomado pelas lágrimas.

- R-Robin... – ela balbuciou, não esperando aquela reação.

O arqueiro levou uma mão à face, enxugando-a, enquanto indagava, olhar desnorteado:

- Daniela, o que aconteceu? Não a estou reconhecendo...

A maga estremeceu. Não esperava aquilo. Não vindo _dele_...

- Eu...

- O Cálice Sagrado vale mesmo tudo isso? Uma coisa é vencer nossos inimigos com honra, numa batalha justa... Mas isto!

Petruglia baixou os olhos. Encarando o padrão preto e branco do piso, concluiu o que por tanto tempo especulara... Apesar de ser um ladrão, um combatente muitas vezes sorrateiro, não havia como negar o que na realidade era Robin Hood... Um perfeito cavaleiro.

- Perdoe-me, mas, agindo assim... – oscilou o servo. – Não é nada diferente de Isabel. Seria capaz até mesmo de assassinar inocentes como aquelas garotas que encontramos no túnel...

Súbito, a lembrança dos corpos mutilados e sanguinolentos vistos no subsolo do colégio assolou os pensamentos da maga. E, observando ao mesmo tempo o cadáver quebrado de Percival, ainda sangrando aos pés da coluna, ela teve de concordar com as palavras de _Archer_, enquanto uma lágrima descia por seu semblante... Ela se tornara mesmo um monstro.

Elas eram iguais.

Um clarão tomou repentinamente o santuário. Sobre o altar, envolto por luz branca, um cálice dourado cravejado de joias materializou-se, tendo restado apenas um servo e uma mestre. A recompensa merecida aos contendores da guerra que até ali haviam chegado... ou talvez não.

- Meu desejo era acabar com esta guerra de uma vez por todas, selando os _chakras_, e também que você bebesse do líquido no Graal, para que pudesse permanecer comigo até o fim de meus dias... – suspirou Daniela, olhar perdido. – Evitar o futuro sórdido que me aguarda, e que eu vivi... Mas agora, não sei mais se um corpo quebrado é pior que uma alma quebrada.

- Não posso beber de um Cálice que contém apenas sangue – a réplica de Robin foi rígida e cheia de certeza. – Sangue de inocentes, de sonhos arruinados. Encerre esse ciclo de guerras cruéis se quiser, mestre. Aqui e agora. Mas por favor, não me inclua. Servi-a bem. Amo-a. Porém... meu papel neste plano já foi cumprido. Agora resta apenas que termine de cumprir o seu.

Daniela poderia muito bem usar um feitiço de comando e obrigá-lo a beber do Cálice, forçando as circunstâncias para que seu mundo perfeito se tornasse realidade... No entanto não seria a mesma coisa. Não poderia viver num "mundo perfeito" erguido sobre ódio e vingança – agora se via certa disso. Deveria, talvez, apenas fazer seu desejo de encerrar a Guerra do Cálice Sagrado em Franca, de modo a ninguém mais cair na mesma armadilha que caíra... Porém não podia. Havia algo diferente que teria de fazer, e para isso a guerra teria de ser mantida – ao menos de modo temporário. Algo para interferir no futuro, não no passado. E não seria apenas _seu _futuro...

Ajoelhando-se diante do Graal resplandecente, ela fez seu pedido...

Tudo, em seguida, se apagando numa explosão luminosa.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *


	21. Desejo: TRUE ENDING

Desejo: _TRUE __ENDING_

- Acho melhor o plano do garoto... – manifestou-se _Archer_. – Eu e Hipólita atacarmos _Saber_ ao mesmo tempo me parece menos arriscado, realmente. Enquanto isso, vocês magos podem se focar em Isabel. Mestres contra mestres, servos contra servos.

Jorge acharia mais condizente se Robin dissesse "vocês magas", já que as mulheres ali é que dominavam magia, e não ele. No entanto, sentiu-se com a autoestima um pouco mais alta por ser incluso no grupo daqueles que poderiam fazer alguma coisa. Além disso, agradeceu ao bom senso deles em ver que Petruglia não poderia atacar Percival sozinha. Bem, seria então de sua maneira. Achava deveras mais seguro e certo para a vitória.

- Melhor nos espalharmos, então! – falou Giovanna. – Vamos?

As atenções, subitamente, se voltaram para Daniela. Esta, que até então participara dos planos, calara-se. Quando a fitaram, encontraram-na imóvel em sua cadeira, olhos distantes como se estivesse imersa em algum tipo de transe. Por alguns instantes, seus aliados não souberam como reagir, até que Ravena se aproximou, estalando os dedos diante do rosto da maga. A ação bastou para trazê-la de volta – de onde quer que houvesse ido viajar – e virar-se com semblante um tanto assustado para os outros. Indagou, tentando inutilmente ocultar sua confusão:

- E então, o que faremos?

- Não estava ouvindo? – estranhou a supervisora. – Achamos melhor ficar com o plano de Jorge.

Petruglia olhou-os por um momento, ar ainda vago... até que acabou replicando, bastante calma:

- Está bem. Façamos como o grupo decidir.

Ela havia aceitado a decisão sem problemas. Para onde fora todo o ímpeto em agir sozinha contra Isabel que a dominava até dois minutos antes?

Não tiveram tempo de descobrir. _Charlemagne_ disparava na direção deles.

Antes que o rei franco pudesse atingi-los com a espada, _Berserker_, rápida como um raio, se pôs em seu caminho, bloqueando sua arma usando a lâmina de pedra. Faíscas voaram e o som do impacto reverberou pelos arredores como um trovão metálico. Os olhos firmes de _Saber_, que manteve o sabre erguido e pressionando o da adversária, encararam-na com ímpeto combativo. Ela respondeu na mesma moeda, sua agressividade não transparecendo apenas pelo olhar, mas por cada poro de seu corpo.

- Vão atrás da mestre dele! – bradou ela em dado instante, entredentes, forçando sua espada contra _Joyeuse_. – Eu cuido do servo!

- "Nós cuidamos", você quer dizer... – corrigiu _Archer_, surgindo de um dos lados de _Charlemagne_ com uma flecha pronta para ser lançada. – Não deixarei você dar cabo desse cavaleiro sozinha, minha cara.

Quase rosnando, o imperador moveu a espada na direção de Robin com o intuito de repeli-lo, abrindo assim uma brecha em sua guarda para Hipólita. A amazona investiu cortando o ar com a pesada arma rochosa... que apenas encontrou a ponta da lâmina de _Joyeuse _às costas do servo, já se defendendo com a mesma depois de seu ataque não ter conseguido acertar _Archer_. A rapidez de _Saber_ era espantosa, manifestando-se novamente quando sua espada foi brandida diante de si para bloquear cada uma das quatro setas contra si disparadas pelo oponente. Os três guerreiros seguiram se digladiando pelo corredor, lascas de paredes e fragmentos de azulejo voando num espetáculo luminoso e barulhento. O que importava, na verdade, era que o servo mantinha-se agora ocupado – permitindo que os demais se focassem em Isabel.

Jorge olhou para Giovanna, Ravena e Daniela, ainda próximas a si. Chegara o momento. Acompanhando as duas irmãs, ele e sua mentora, através de uma rampa, alcançaram o pátio. Um tanto trêmulo – e reprovando-se muito por isso – o calouro ergueu de leve os olhos para o topo da demoníaca coluna arroxeada, com a sinistra esfera pulsante em seu topo. Conseguiriam, mesmo, destruir aquela coisa? Salvar a cidade e a si próprios de todo o mal que ela continha?

A supervisora retirou rapidamente um livro de baixo de seu hábito conforme se movia, contendo uma cruz desenhada em branco na capa de couro. Uma Bíblia. Abriu-a, posicionando-se numa das extremidades da quadra no pátio e se preparando para iniciar o ritual de exorcismo. Lançou um último olhar para a irmã, Petruglia e Jorge. O resto estaria nas mãos deles.

Diante dos olhos espantados do calouro, Giovanna se metamorfoseou, seu corpo brilhando enquanto as roupas mudavam de textura, o cabelo encolhia, seus seios se contraíam para o interior do peito e a postura se enrijecia. Finda a transformação, Jorge não se deparou mais com a mestre de _Archer_... e sim com outra Ravena Piemonte, de mesmos trajes e aspecto da religiosa. Sorrindo, a maga disfarçada falou-lhe:

- Vamos deixá-la um pouco confusa, o que acha?

Internamente, o rapaz aprovou a ideia... Embora não estivesse lá muito certo de que funcionaria.

Aproximaram-se de Isabel Percival, Daniela movendo sua cadeira junto a eles. A inimiga, com o olhar voltado para o topo da torre maligna e os braços abertos como se disposta a abraçá-la, aparentava se encontrar imersa em profundo transe, não notando a chegada dos oponentes ou o posicionamento de Ravena para exorcizar o Cálice – ou, pelo menos, fingindo muito bem não notar...

Petruglia, por algum motivo, deteve-se antes de seus companheiros, posicionando-se a seguros dez metros da adversária. Olhando-a por um momento, Jorge se questionou a respeito do que poderia ter tirado o ímpeto da mentora em enfrentá-la, já que estava tão desejosa disso até pouco antes. Mas ela realmente não tornou a avançar, deixando o garoto convencido de que apenas ele e Giovanna poderiam lidar com Isabel, a professora somente cobrindo-os pela retaguarda.

Do outro lado do pátio, a voz de Ravena, a _verdadeira_, começou a ecoar pelos arredores, entoando em alto e claro latim, uma mão estendida para a coluna enquanto a outra segurava aberta a Bíblia:

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi..._

O início da oração de exorcismo retirou Isabel imediatamente de seu estado de inércia. Como se em sintonia com sua mente, a torre roxa também reagiu, formas humanoides fantasmagóricas emergindo do plasma em espasmos – ainda que se mantendo a ele presas – e soltando sinistros gemidos de dor, com suas cadavéricas bocas abertas exalando hálitos pútridos na noite. Abaixando os braços, a pequena freira voltou seus olhos de pupilas roxas – agora brilhando numa claridade que as aproximava do vermelho – para os recém-chegados. E não, não parecia feliz.

- Como ousam me interromper? – exclamou, sua fina e esganiçada voz quase infantil soando, por algum motivo, assustadora a eles, como se os espíritos malignos do Graal endossassem sua irritação. – Ninguém me impedirá de realizar meu desejo! O Cálice Sagrado pertence aos Percival!

- Alguém na sua idade já deveria saber que nem sempre conseguimos tudo o que queremos na vida... – murmurou Giovanna, com a voz e as expressões faciais da irmã. – Ou será que teremos de lhe ensinar essa lição?

Atrás deles, a prece da monja continuava firme:

_Imperat tibi Deus altissimus, cui in magna tua superbia te similem haberi adhuc præsumis; qui omnes homines vult salvos fieri et ad agnitionem veritaris venire. Imperat tibi Deus Pater..._

No corredor junto ao pátio, por sua vez, clarões e o som de metal colidindo revelavam ainda estar em curso a batalha entre os servos, sem que nenhum dos lados aparentasse estar próximo da derrota. Forçando os olhos, Jorge tentou visualizar Hipólita dentre os rápidos vultos, porém não conseguiu identificá-la. Era possível, no entanto, determinar três forças em luta – o que bastou para aliviá-lo. Ela mantinha-se viva e disposta a vencer.

Voltando-se novamente para Percival, o jovem viu chamas púrpuras brotarem em suas duas mãos, mantendo-se ativas e envolvendo-as até o pulso sem que, todavia, queimassem a pele. Rindo, a freira agitou os dedos dos dois membros, manipulando o misterioso fogo até que formasse, em cada palma, uma bola incandescente. Quando, num movimento súbito, a inimiga estendeu os braços e atirou os projéteis mágicos sobre eles, Jorge concluiu que aquele não seria um confronto fácil...

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

_Berserker_ e _Saber_ disputavam o corredor palmo a palmo, olho no olho, espada contra espada.

As lâminas retiniam, destruindo o que havia em volta quando os golpes de cada uma eram desviados de seu verdadeiro alvo. Colunas eram arranhadas, paredes perdiam a tinta, fragmentos do chão se erguiam em estilhaços e poeira – o que havia de material em torno dos dois guerreiros refletia o ímpeto feroz de seu combate. Robin Hood, com suas flechas, ainda tentava romper a guarda do inimigo para que Hipólita lograsse atingi-lo; mas o imperador franco continuava se mostrando tão rápido em sua reação quanto teimoso nas intenções, conseguindo defender-se de todas as investidas sem expor-se.

- Como consegue? – inquiriu _Archer_ num certo instante. – É como se tivesse quatro mãos! Duas empunhando a espada, e mais duas invisíveis que bloqueiam os golpes às suas costas!

- Este sabre concede proteção divina a quem o usa! – replicou _Charlemagne_ de modo solene, enquanto bloqueava outro ataque de _Berserker_. – Sua empunhadura foi forjada com um fragmento da própria Lança de Longinus, a arma que feriu o Filho de Deus durante a crucificação. É estandarte dos reis franceses e lâmina santa que ceifou a vida de inúmeros infiéis sarracenos. E é com ela também que irei ceifá-los, inimigos traiçoeiros!

Terminando sua exposição, ergueu a espada sagrada para encontrar novamente a pedra da arma de Hipólita. Robin preparou mais algumas flechas no arco, enquanto refletia sobre as palavras do adversário. Já ouvira falar, claro, das histórias sobre a Lança do Destino; mas se o sabre de _Charlemagne _a possuía mesmo em sua composição, o que poderia ser mais poderoso? Tentou se esforçar para pensar, mas o calor do momento não contribuía muito para que o fizesse com clareza.

Ou então, talvez, a alternativa não fosse destruir a espada... E se houvesse outro caminho?

Por um momento, _Berserker_ trocou um rápido olhar com _Archer_... E compreendeu, pelo movimento de suas sobrancelhas, que ele planejava algo. Não poderia imaginar ao certo o que, porém optou por continuar confiando no aliado, criando uma distração para que agisse – fosse lá o que pensasse fazer.

_Saber_ investiu com ímpeto contra Hipólita, que o bloqueou mais uma vez usando a lâmina de pedra. Faíscas se projetaram, iluminando as faces dos dois servos. Em seguida, livrando a espada, a amazona investiu pelo flanco direito do inimigo. Contida por _Joyeuse_, tentou pelo esquerdo... encontrando igualmente a arma. Urrou, seus olhos cintilando num breve rubro quando tentou atacar por cima, disposta a rachar o crânio do imperador ao meio. E ele conteve o golpe no alto, erguendo seu sabre santo acima da testa, as duas mãos envolvendo o cabo e os braços tremendo de leve devido ao rápido e urgente esforço. Aquilo aliviou um pouco a guerreira. Ao menos ele era passível de _se cansar_.

Logo em seguida, o aço de _Joyeuse _tornou a rugir contra Hipólita, mas foi beijar mais uma vez a rocha implacável de sua arma. As lâminas se empurraram uma para cada lado... _Berserker_ vencendo o embate, devido à sua força física, e assim rebaixando a espada do adversário – ainda que este não a soltasse. Nisso, percebeu um vulto se aproximar pelas costas de _Charlemagne_. Nada demonstrou. Teria de mantê-lo focado para que o eventual esquema desse certo.

Ele voltou a atacar. Tentou varrer suas pernas num golpe rasteiro, porém o sabre de pedra desceu para impedi-lo. Tilintaram, em seguida subindo na tentativa de romper a guarda um do outro. Fracassaram. Raivoso, _Saber_ então levantou ainda mais a lâmina para cravá-la num dos ombros da inimiga – num movimento similar ao que ela empreendera pouco antes. Mas de repente suas mãos se tornaram estranhamente leves... e os braços desceram, confusos... vazios.

Os dedos armadurados que até meio segundo antes ostentavam _Joyeuse_, agora nada seguravam a não ser o vento.

O servo voltou-se de imediato para trás, deparando-se com Robin Hood, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto... e mantendo erguida por ambas as mãos a espada de Carlos Magno, dele roubada num gesto sutil e perfeito.

- Maldito! – praguejou o rei, ignorando _Berserker_ às suas costas, que mantinha sua lâmina pronta para investir se ele reagisse. – Ao invés de lutar de forma nobre, como um cavaleiro, prefere atacar por traição!

- Você perdeu toda sua honra de cavaleiro no momento em que se aliou a Isabel Percival, amigo – afirmou _Archer_, admirando a lâmina da espada sagrada por um momento. – Não pode nem tocar nesse assunto.

- Cão infiel, pergunto-me como é possível que consiga segurar esse sabre, dotado de tão sagrada relíquia em sua composição! Não passa de um infeliz herege!

- Para sua informação, lutei nas Cruzadas sob o rei Ricardo. Ostentei a Cruz Sagrada em minha armadura na ida e na volta da Terra Santa. Reencontrando minha terra dominada por uma corja de criminosos, resolvi adotar o capuz e o arco para fazer justiça. Também sou digno, imperador. Por isso é que consigo segurar esta espada. Não são apenas aqueles ungidos pelos óleos santos os merecedores do privilégio.

E, além de tudo isso, era um ótimo ladrão. O príncipe dos gatunos. Sendo dono de tal alcunha, não era de se surpreender ter conseguido apanhar a arma do oponente com tanta facilidade.

- Quer de volta? – Robin sorriu. – Venha pegar!

Bradando cheio de fúria, _Charlemagne_ avançou.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

O pátio e a quadra eram agora um inferno roxo, as labaredas de pitoresca cor ondulando para lá e para cá enquanto se espalhavam violentamente pelo local. Gargalhando, Isabel seguia atirando mais e mais bolas de fogo mágico contra eles, que viam cada vez maior dificuldade em se esquivar, visto que o espaço livre se reduzia. Pior que isso: tinham de proteger Ravena, que continuava, de pé em sua mesma posição, proferindo a oração de exorcismo com a Bíblia aberta e um braço erguido.

_Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Da locum Christo, in quo nihil invenisti de operibus tuis; da locum Ecclesiæ uni, sanctæ, catholicæ, et apostolicæ, quam Christus ipse acquisivit sanguine suo..._

A torre seguia reagindo ao ritual, emitindo berros, espasmos fantasmagóricos. Braços esqueléticos e asas pontudas dela brotavam volta e meia, desejando se libertar, ganhar aquele novo mundo para nele semear o caos e o medo. Jorge, movendo-se com Giovanna e Petruglia, sentia-se inútil por não conseguir reagir à inimiga – embora os ataques mágicos das aliadas não surtissem qualquer efeito. Olhando para as chamas púrpura, acabou indagando, e se sentindo um idiota por isso ao mal terminar a última palavra:

- Vi extintores de incêndio presos às paredes lá atrás, acham que eles seriam úteis?

- Esqueça, garoto! – replicou Giovanna de modo firme, ainda com a aparência da irmã, ao saltar para escapar de mais um ataque flamejante de Percival. – É fogo mágico. Não teria qualquer efeito.

E as chamas continuavam vindo, tomando à força o pátio para si. Não emitiam fumaça – principal característica que permitia serem identificadas como algo não natural. Em seu crepitar, Jorge julgava conseguir ver reflexos... lampejos de faces descarnadas, consumidas pelos vermes, cheias de ódio e rancor. Percebeu que queimar-se não seria o único problema se deixasse que elas o alcançassem...

- Talvez água benta! – o garoto falou subitamente, numa inesperada ideia.

Giovanna voltou-se para ele, surpresa:

- O que disse?

- Água benta! Se são chamas mágicas, e com certeza malignas, então água benta pode ser capaz de extingui-las. Assim como estamos usando exorcismo contra a torre, é possível que líquido santo funcione. Combater fogo contra fogo... Bem, digo... você entendeu!

O olhar esperançoso da maga demonstrou que sim. Restava, no entanto, uma dúvida:

- Certo... mas onde encontraremos água benta?

Petruglia aproximou-se, exclamando, e rompendo assim seu silêncio que predominara por vários instantes:

- Nunca fui muito boa com magia do tipo divino, mas... posso tentar!

Desviando sua cadeira de uma cortina de fogo roxo, Daniela levantou as mãos, palmas inclinadas como se segurassem um orbe invisível pelo lado de cima, enquanto proferia, olhar extremamente concentrado:

_ - __Dominus Illuminatio Mea_, _dona nobis pacem et aqua pura!_

Um brilho azulado tomou seu colo... e, em seguida, uma esfera flutuante, composta de líquido resplandecente que nem sequer pingava, passou a pairar sobre suas pernas, mantida estável devido à proximidade de suas mãos. Mantendo os olhos fixos no globo, abriu levemente os dedos... fazendo com que se erguesse mais alguns centímetros no ar e se deslocasse através dele. Enquanto isso, retesou os mesmos dedos de forma bem lenta... até que, quando o orbe atingiu certa posição do pátio, abriu ambas as mãos de uma só vez, fazendo com que o artefato estourasse e lançasse uma quantidade de água bem maior do que parecia ser feito sobre os arredores... extinguindo, de imediato, os crescentes focos de chamas mágicas.

Só então fumaça foi erguida do fogo que sumia, em fios brancos, chiando. Isabel, de pé perto da coluna que compunha o Graal, retorceu o rosto. E a oração de Ravena continuava ecoando pelo lugar:

_Deus coeli, Deus terræ, Deus Angelorum, Deus Archangelorum, Deus Patriarcharum, Deus Prophetarum, Deus Apostolorum, Deus Martyrum, Deus Confessorum, Deus Virginum, Deus qui potestatem habes donare vitam post mortem, requiem post laborem..._

A cada invocação da palavra "Deus", a torre maligna estremecia, espasmava. Jorge perguntava-se por quanto tempo mais aquilo duraria, já que não conhecia todo o ritual de exorcismo romano para poder afirmar – e nem mesmo tinha certeza se aquele plano funcionaria, embora houvesse sido seu idealizador. Mas Isabel possuía consciência do perigo que corria, isso era certo. E ficou ainda mais claro quando, envolvida pela aura do Cálice, a garota tornou a erguer os dois braços... a torre, assustadoramente, imitando seus movimentos, com um par de longos e sombrios membros espectrais brotando da coluna de lados opostos e, estendendo-se como galhos, formando mãos em suas extremidades que agarraram, cada uma, Ravena e Giovanna, erguendo-as.

As irmãs pouco puderam fazer para se defender. A monja acabou soltando sua Bíblia e interrompeu a oração, cerrando os dentes enquanto os grandes dedos roxos da bizarra mão lhe apertavam os ossos. Giovanna debatia-se e soltava pequenas magias tentando se libertar, porém equivalia a atirar num tanque com bolas de papel. E, por ambas conservarem a mesma aparência, logo Jorge já não sabia mais quem era quem.

No solo, Percival gargalhava, fechando os próprios punhos como se fosse ela mesma a esmagar as inimigas. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, uma série de tentáculos finos e longos, semelhantes a chicotes, passaram a se projetar também da superfície inconstante compondo a forma material do Graal. Serpenteando de forma agitada, por pouco não derrubaram o calouro, que teve de se esquivar rolando pelo chão para escapar do ataque. Daniela, todavia, não teve a mesma sorte: atingida no peito pela forte pancada de um dos apêndices, foi atirada para fora de sua cadeira, a qual tombou, seus óculos voando a alguns metros de distância e a idosa caindo de lado no cimento, sobre um braço, passando a tentar movimentar o corpo entre gemidos.

- Petruglia! – berrou seu protegido, sentindo-se bastante impotente e, tinha de reconhecer, com medo.

Por um momento fez menção de correr na direção da professora para ajudá-la, mas teve de desviar de outra investida de um tentáculo, jogando-se no chão. Quando tornou a se levantar, contemplou a coluna maligna, com as irmãs Piemonte brandidas pelos braços feitos de trevas a vários metros do chão e Isabel, rindo, prestes a aniquilar a todos eles.

Teria de fazer algo para evitar isso. Sozinho.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Alguém ingênuo teria presumido que _Archer_ não sabia combater bem com uma espada longa. Sua habilidade ao manejá-la contra _Saber_, no entanto, mostrava o exato contrário. As estocadas e giros do ladrão com a arma eram perfeitamente sincronizados e ameaçadores – _Charlemagne_ tendo de se defender sozinho, desarmado. A lâmina de _Joyeuse_ resvalava na armadura dourada do rei, tilintando, ou era contida por suas manoplas. Mesmo na situação mais desfavorável possível, ele não desistia de lutar.

- Já chega, imperador! – bradou Hipólita, atrás do servo com sua espada empunhada. – Não nos dá outra opção a não ser aniquilá-lo!

- Então me aniquilem, infiéis! – exclamou desafiador, defendendo-se de mais golpes de Robin. – Não trairei minha mestre, a quem prestei nobre juramento! Morrerei a seu serviço!

- Realmente concorda com tudo que Percival fez? – _Archer_ questionou. – O assassinato a sangue frio de inocentes, a invocação de espíritos malignos, a corrupção do que o Santo Graal representa... Arca mesmo com a responsabilidade de defendê-la por isso, soberano da cristandade?

Súbito, _Saber_ estacou. Deu um passo em falso, por pouco não perdendo o equilíbrio... Para em seguida recuar um metro, fitando fixamente Robin, olhos arregalados e face contorcida de pavor, enquanto suplicava, com uma voz sumida:

- Mate-me... Por favor, me mate! Por tudo que é mais sagrado!

No segundo seguinte, numa intensa e estranha transformação, o rosto do imperador tornou a se tornar altivo e colérico, unindo rapidamente os braços para continuar se protegendo do inimigo. Por cima dos ombros de Carlos Magno, _Archer_ e _Berserker_ trocaram um olhar. Agora entendiam tudo. Feitiços de comando. Aquele servo fora obrigado a obedecer cegamente quaisquer ordens de sua mestre – por mais que fossem contra sua natureza.

Sabiam o que teriam de fazer.

Aproveitando-se da desvantagem do oponente, Hipólita, o mais rápido que pôde, avançou com sua espada...

E, quando Robin se preparava para desferir novo ataque, a lâmina de pedra brotou do peito do rei franco, embebida em sangue e rompendo a placa frontal da armadura. _Charlemagne_ desfaleceu, fios rubros lhe escorrendo dos lábios enquanto a amazona retirava a arma por suas costas, deixando livre o rasgo que ela lhe fizera de um lado a outro do tronco. _Saber_ curvou-se, caindo de joelhos enquanto se engasgava com fluído vital. Num último esforço, levantou a cabeça para _Archer_... sorriu, e, no instante seguinte, seu corpo converteu-se em pequenos fragmentos luminosos, dispersando-se no ar como poeira.

Nas mãos de Robin, _Joyeuse_ também desapareceu. Voltara para junto de seu dono.

Os dois servos remanescentes permaneceram sem ação por algum tempo, ofegantes. Os sons emitidos pelo Cálice e aqueles que tentavam destruí-lo dominaram o ambiente... e, voltando suas cabeças para o pátio, concluíram que a luta não terminara.

Teriam, agora, de enfrentar o inimigo principal.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

Jorge procurou se concentrar, fechando os olhos enquanto os sons fantasmagóricos emitidos pelo Graal continuavam a provocar seus ouvidos.

O que teria de fazer para ser tomado novamente por aquele ímpeto sobrenatural, a raiva destruidora que o dominara na batalha contra _Caster_? Como acioná-la novamente, agora que tanto dela precisava?

Da última vez, o perceptível catalisador fora ver Hipólita em perigo, subjugada pelos oponentes. Mas houvera algo mais... o modo como ele se lançara contra a Dama do Lago, esmurrando-a por ser "pagã", clamando ser ela uma bruxa... Afinal, de onde pudera ter vindo tal impulso? Jorge não fora ele mesmo quando aquilo acontecera. Uma entidade tomara conta de si, estava certo disso. Só não sabia bem dizer qual...

E, pelo visto, era temperamental – ou no mínimo não tão receptiva a convites para se manifestar. Mais instantes de olhos fechados, procurando se focar; tendo que se movimentar em certos intervalos para escapar dos tentáculos espectrais do Cálice... Por que agora não dava certo? Teria de mais alguma desgraça ocorrer para que surtisse efeito?

De qualquer modo, uma tragédia parecia próxima. Envolvidas pelos membros da coluna, as irmãs Piemonte demonstravam cada vez menos forças. Sua pele empalidecia; os músculos tremiam enquanto empreendiam seus últimos esforços para se livrarem do cativeiro. Dada a pressão exercida pelo Graal e Isabel, no solo, aparentavam se encontrar prestes a rebentar em sangue e ossos a qualquer momento. Petruglia, por sua vez, desmaiara no chão, após o violento golpe que sofrera. Jorge tinha de fazer algo...

Mas não estava mais sozinho.

A esperança voltou a preenchê-lo quando avistou _Berserker_ e _Archer_ adentrando o pátio. Não havia qualquer sinal de _Charlemagne_, indicando terem conseguido derrotar o poderoso servo de alguma maneira – e o garoto estivera tão consternado com o que ocorria perto de si, que nem sequer notara. Rever Hipólita, com seu corajoso porte guerreiro e beleza mística, apesar de toda sujeira e sangue, deu a seu mestre a inspiração que lhe faltava. Correu até eles. Um plano era elaborado às pressas em sua mente.

- Será que alguma arma pode ferir essa coisa? – o calouro questionou ao se aproximar, sem nem ao menos perguntar se estavam bem.

- Não sei, mas acho pouco provável... – murmurou Robin, erguendo a cabeça para contemplar a monstruosidade. – Acho que uma das poucas armas que tínhamos disponíveis para ceifar essa coisa sumiu junto com seu dono... _Joyeuse_, a espada sagrada de Carlos Magno.

- Sim... – replicou _Berserker_ em concordância. – Talvez fosse uma garantia que Isabel tivesse caso precisasse interromper o processo de invocação. Bem, agora esse recurso inexiste. Teremos de pensar em outra coisa!

_Uma arma sagrada?_

A ideia percorreu os agitados pensamentos de Jorge. Se eles precisavam de uma arma abençoada... Será que poderia providenciar uma? Ou melhor, seu "alter ego"?

Na verdade, ele seriamente desconfiava de quem essa tal entidade pudesse ser...

Enquanto o Graal tornava a atacar com seus tentáculos e eles saltavam para escapar, a palavra lhe veio pela primeira vez à mente. De início como sugestão, quase um sussurro ansiando para dar-lhe uma dica sobre o que fazer...

_Ascalão._

Não compreendeu. O nome de uma pessoa? Uma palavra de significado desconhecido numa língua incógnita, chamando-o de "covarde", talvez? Seria o alter ego? Pulou para mais uma vez escapar de um tentáculo, o mesmo passando pouco abaixo da sola de seus coturnos enquanto tentava dar um sentido à estranha palavra. Pousou no solo de pé num baque, e ao mesmo tempo o vocábulo voltou a retinir em sua mente:

_Ascalão..._

Antes de poder tentar novamente assimilá-lo, um gemido feminino chamou sua atenção...

Virando-se, viu Hipólita, sem sua espada de pedra, ser erguida do chão de cabeça para baixo, agarrada através de uma das pernas por uma das extensões serpenteantes do Cálice. Seus cabelos negros projetavam-se ao vento enquanto ela tentava se soltar – mas mesmo se conseguisse, logo a altura se tornou grande demais para que não fosse uma queda arriscada. Cerrou os dentes, sentindo um provável misto de dor e revolta enquanto a essência maligna do Graal tentava dominá-la. Metros abaixo, Robin apontava seu arco com algumas flechas prontas, mas a insistência dos outros tentáculos em tentar apanhá-lo e a mira necessária para efetuar o difícil disparo – que poderia muito bem atingir a serva – faziam-no mover-se para lá e para cá sem poder reagir.

Jorge sentiu seus nervos se retesarem, os punhos se fechando. A palavra voltou a ecoar dentro de si, num clamor quase desesperado:

_Ascalão?_

As pupilas acompanharam _Berserker_ ser balançada para lá e para cá... Enquanto se concentrava. Fechou novamente os olhos, passando a não se importar com os tentáculos. Se um deles o agarrasse, terminaria a maldita meditação lá em cima e cortaria a coisa em pedaços! Cortaria... Cortar! Mas cortar com o que? Seria uma pista a respeito do que se tratava a palavra que tanto o confundia?

Estacou. E, como que trazida pela brisa, ouviu a voz longínqua do pai...

_Um herói bravo e destemido, como eu sei que um dia você também irá ser!_

Um herói... Precisaria agir como um.

A palavra, a palavra! A maldita palavra! Já sentia a essência daquela entidade mais uma vez em si, despertada logo que viu Hipólita em apuros. Era o botão de acionamento. Queria deixá-la fluir, tomar conta de si para resolver aquela situação... Porém ainda havia uma trava. Tinha de dar sentido à palavra, para que pudesse agir por meio dela!

Suas mãos formigaram, os olhos se ergueram para o céu... E, quando encarou a brilhante lua cheia, finalmente compreendeu. Como se a resposta lhe houvesse sido dada pelo astro.

_Ascalão!_

Ascalão, a espada de São Jorge.

A queimação nas mãos aumentou. Quando deu por si, um brilho dourado reluziu na altura de seu abdômen... entre seus dez dedos, que inconscientemente havia unido em frente a si como se segurassem algo. A luz ofuscou-o, mas quando passou... sentiu algo pesar em suas palmas. Olhou. Detinham agora o cabo de uma espada.

Era belíssima. A lâmina, de corte afiadíssimo, subia até a altura de sua cabeça, o aço refletindo o brilho da noite como se emitisse claridade própria. A guarda parecia ser feita de ouro puro, coroando o cabo num perfeito formato de cruz – uma menor, feita de safira, incrustrada no pomo. O gume aparentava ter sido temperado na mais sublime forja... e imergido na mais pura água benta. Jorge julgava conseguir ver o líquido santo na própria constituição do metal, como se fosse o elemento que mais lhe conferisse poder.

Uma arma abençoada.

Brandindo-a com ambas as mãos, o garoto deixou que o Paladino da Capadócia o dominasse.

Conhecendo aquele que guiaria seu corpo e confiando em seu julgamento, entregou-se.

As pernas moveram-se rápidas, uma implacável corrida sendo iniciada em direção à torre viva.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Os tentáculos ainda livres voaram na direção do rapaz. Um primeiro, tentando envolvê-lo, foi partido ao meio ao beijar a lâmina sagrada, a extremidade rompida vindo ao chão entre espasmos violentos, como uma cobra, e se desfazendo em sombras em poucos segundos. Um segundo, transformando-se numa lança afiada, procurou lhe perfurar o crânio... explodindo em fagulhas negras ao colidir de frente com Ascalão. Um terceiro foi rompido próximo da raiz por um giro perfeito da espada, Jorge manejando-a enquanto avançava como poucos cavaleiros o conseguiriam. _Archer_, abismado, passou a cobri-lo disparando flechas... Mas a verdade era que o garoto não precisava. Nada parecia capaz de detê-lo.

Percebendo o que ocorria, Isabel moveu os braços em fúria, os tentáculos remanescentes acompanhando sua truculência. Um transformou-se num grande punho escuro, cujo soco, desferido em incrível velocidade, poderia ter esmagado Jorge contra o chão... se, num golpe com a arma, o mestre de Hipólita não fincasse a lâmina na gigantesca mão – que se converteu então em corvos espectrais, cujo voo, rumo ao céu noturno, fez com que se desintegrassem em penas feitas de sombras. Outro tentáculo virou uma lâmina... que se partiu em fragmentos ao tentar inutilmente duelar com Ascalão. Nada seria capaz de quebrar aquele sabre sacrossanto.

E, atingindo os pés da coluna, Jorge ergueu a arma bem alto... enterrando-a, em seguida, na carne roxa purulenta do Graal. Empurrou a lâmina até quase a guarda, fazendo toda a torre estremecer. Um alto berro inumano foi solto para a madrugada, ecoando por toda a cidade como um guincho monstruoso, um gemido demoníaco. Urrando, Isabel tentou correr e saltar na direção do inimigo, para detê-lo... porém já era tarde.

_Eu finalmente compreendi... A donzela a ser salva, a jovem ameaçada pelo dragão... Era você, Hipólita. Apenas você._

A esfera púrpura no topo da coluna começou a derreter, desfazendo-se numa gosma rançosa como um feto abortado, um "olho de Sauron" vazado com ferro quente. A estrutura inferior da torre, logo depois, passou a se desintegrar como uma vela queimando rápido demais, a substância que a compunha escorrendo feito cera. Ascalão, fincada na vil deformidade, brilhou como o sol... e desapareceu, como se houvesse tido sua existência violada por tamanha repugnância. Ofegante, Jorge sentiu o corpo arder... Na verdade, _sentiu_ pela primeira vez o corpo após vários instantes... e caiu sentado sobre o concreto, as pernas moles como gelatina, enquanto contemplava aquele engenho maligno se extinguir.

Libertadas dos tentáculos, as irmãs Piemonte e Hipólita caíram de uma altura relativamente baixa, já que seus invólucros derreteram somente depois de se rebaixarem alguma distância rumo ao solo, pousando sobre ele sem problemas. Petruglia acordara, sentando-se no chão a contemplar os acontecimentos. Isabel, por sua vez, passou algum tempo encarando o topo da coluna se desfazer... lágrimas brotando de suas pupilas roxas e descendo por sua face sardenta.

Trêmula, caiu de joelhos diante de sua criação destruída, braços abertos.

- O m-meu... – oscilou, soluçando, a inimiga ameaçadora e cruel de pouco antes agora convertida numa jovem indefesa e frágil. – Meu desejo!

E, mordendo os lábios, fechou os olhos.

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

_Ela corria saltitante pela casa. Gostava muito de quando o tio vinha visitá-los. Bem, ele não era um "tio" de verdade, como o pai lhe explicara uma vez. Não possuíam laços de sangue em comum, sendo que ele pertencia a uma família diferente. Mas como esta era muito amiga dos Percival, havia intimidade suficiente para que fosse tratado como um parente. Por isso chamava-o de "tio". E só. Seu sobrenome era muito complicado. Algo europeu, da Escandinávia, se não se enganava. Um lugar frio e isolado, como o pai havia lhe dito. Mas de vez em quando arriscava pronunciar. "Einzber"... Não, não, era "Einzbern"._

_ Mesmo a tal Escandinávia sendo um lugar frio, o tio não parecia uma pessoa ranzinza. Pelo contrário, tratava-a muito bem, sempre trazendo algum presente. Mas, naquelas últimas visitas, ela encontrava-o mais nervoso que de costume. Como se algo o preocupasse. Pior: esse estado contagiava o pai. E, o tio indo embora, acabava deixando o clima tenso na casa, coisa que demorava a passar. Gostava muito do tio, mas... gostaria também que ele não trouxesse seus problemas para que o pai se perturbasse._

_ Curiosa quanto a saber que problemas seriam aqueles, ela naquela manhã se escondera embaixo da mesa da sala de estudos, onde o pai e o tio costumavam sempre se reunir para conversar. A portas fechadas, nem mesmo a mãe sendo permitida a entrar. Se descoberta, seria ela quem teria graves problemas... Mas tinha de descobrir. Quem sabe não poderia auxiliar o tio de alguma forma? Retribuir todo o carinho e presentes?_

_ - Faltam pouco mais de dez anos para a próxima guerra, não vejo a razão de tanta urgência quanto a esse assunto... – ouviu o pai afirmar, enquanto fechava as portas do lugar._

_ - A preparação para o ritual demanda tempo, você sabe – o tio respondeu em seu português carregado de sotaque. – Sabe bem, também, que sua família é a única aliança sólida dos Einzbern em todas as regiões do mundo em que ele ocorre. O que fazem aqui é um complemento a Fuyuki. Se nossa invocação não gera frutos lá... Devem tentar algo diferente aqui._

_ - A próxima guerra será nossa. Temos a relíquia capaz de invocar um dos servos mais poderosos, senão o mais poderoso. Meu pai a obteve no Paraná, sul do país, anos atrás. Está bem guardada naquele cofre._

_ Isabel já ouvira falar da história. No início daquele século, um confronto no sul do Brasil envolvera as regiões de Paraná e Santa Catarina, chamado "Guerra do Contestado". A população pobre se unira sob a liderança de um monge, José Maria, tido como homem santo, para lutar contra o governo. Esses rebeldes possuíram como inspiração os cavaleiros da Matéria de França, o círculo de lendas de cavalaria francesas que tanto já ouvira antes de dormir. José Maria até mesmo organizara sua guarda pessoal tendo como base os "Doze Pares de França", famosos paladinos do rei Carlos Magno. Mas, de acordo com o que o pai e o avô contavam, o monge também possuíra um fragmento verdadeiro de "Joyeuse", a famosa espada do imperador franco, trazido por imigrantes à região no século anterior. E o avô teria viajado para o Paraná em plena guerra, quando mais novo, para se apoderar da relíquia, levada então para aquela casa._

_ - Para invocar "Akasha", não basta somente o sacrifício dos servos – explicou o tio. – É necessário um invólucro para incorporar a Origem neste mundo. Um recipiente. E um simples corpo humano não seria capaz de aguentar. Nas guerras anteriores nesta cidade, foi invocado um Graal falso. Um Cálice imperfeito capaz de realizar apenas pequenas obras de feitiçaria. Se quisermos realmente chegar a Akasha, maiores sacrifícios terão de ser feitos..._

_ - Você fala de sacrifícios como se sempre os fizesse... Mas nunca vi os Einzbern abrindo mão de nada que é seu!_

_ - É aí que se engana. Há gerações minha família tem criado homúnculos para servirem de recipiente ao Graal. Cedemos nosso próprio sangue para isso. Entretanto, ainda não obtivemos resultados satisfatórios com essa técnica. Se fosse usado um ser humano, porém..._

_ Isabel encolheu-se mais sob a mesa. Após breve silêncio, o pai rebateu:_

_ - Acabou de dizer que um mero humano não aguentaria receber Akasha!_

_ - Sim, um mero humano não aguentaria. Mas e se essa feitiçaria limitada gerada pelo Cálice que vocês têm invocado aqui fosse utilizada para "fortalecer" um humano, tornando-o imortal e, assim, apto a receber o verdadeiro Cálice? Na guerra seguinte, seria possível e seguro utilizar sua teoria dos sete chakras na invocação. Akasha se manifestaria em seu invólucro. Só terá de garantir que sua família vença a guerra duas vezes consecutivas._

_ - Quer que eu ofereça um dos meus como cobaia para esse experimento?_

_ - "Um" dos seus não. Uma. Sua filha única já está aprendendo os primeiros truques, não? Ela será a mestre perfeita para a próxima guerra. Quando invocar Carlos Magno, entregue-o a ela. Treine-a desde já. Alguns feitiços de comando serão suficientes para fazer o servo obedecer acima de sua própria honra. Pode até conseguir alcançar a Verdade antes mesmo que minha família, Percival. E seria muito bem recompensado por isso, tenha certeza._

_ - E caso eu me negue? – a voz do pai veio em tom de desafio._

_ - Bem, a Associação Mágica adoraria obter conhecimento sobre as atividades escusas que vocês vêm realizando há décadas aqui contra as demais famílias. Os Einzbern possuem muito boas conexões. Não queiram que elas sejam usadas contra vocês._

_ Sob a mesa, Isabel abraçou as pernas, esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas. Não poderia ser ouvida. Contorcendo o rosto sardento, emitiu leve soluço... remoendo as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Tornar-se recipiente, ameaças contra o pai..._

_ Dobrando-se como um feto, ela recostou-se ao frio piso da sala de estudos. Fechou os olhos em seguida e, trêmula, tentou resistir ao peso do destino que a aguardava._

* * * * * Desejo * * * * * **FIM DO** **INTERLÚDIO** * * * * * Desejo * * * * *

A torre do Graal terminava de se liquefazer, cobrindo o pátio e a quadra com sua substância outrora violeta, agora de um preto viscoso. O petróleo com restos de espectros e demônios escorria aos pés dos sobreviventes, sujos e esfarrapados, que se reuniam. Enquanto as irmãs Piemonte ajudavam Petruglia a voltar à sua cadeira de rodas, _Berserker_ e _Archer_ se aproximavam de Jorge, ainda sentado com suas forças praticamente exauridas. Já Isabel se mantinha de joelhos no mesmo local, como se ainda contemplasse um Cálice invisível... semblante banhado em lágrimas e boca balbuciando palavras que não podiam ser ouvidas.

Um aliviado clima de vitória passou a envolver o grupo triunfante, mas isso não impediu que a maga dos Percival fosse alvo de atenção. Primeiramente, Petruglia apontou com uma mão para a garota, enquanto os demais se aproximavam dela. Não aparentava mais oferecer risco a ninguém. Na verdade, Jorge achou até que, estranhamente, ela oferecia risco a si mesma.

- M-meu desejo... – ela suspirava aos prantos, alheia a tudo e todos. – Não realizarei meu desejo. Meu desejo...

Todos se entreolharam. Foi o mestre de _Berserker_ quem deu um passo à frente e, abaixando-se diante da garota, indagou, tomado por empatia e pousando uma mão em seu ombro:

- Qual era seu desejo, Isabel?

- Morrer! – ela exclamou subitamente, fitando-o com seus olhos vermelhos e semblante marcado pelas lágrimas. – Eu queria morrer! Pedir ao Cálice que me permitisse descansar, que me transformasse em pó!

Os outros continuavam a fitá-la, sem compreender. Ela então explicou:

- Fui transformada por minha família num instrumento para receber o Graal. Um receptáculo. A guerra de cinquenta anos atrás me tornou apta a ser um. E nesta, eu finalmente o seria. Mas meu plano era destruir o Graal, junto comigo, assim que ele se manifestasse. Agora... ele está destruído, mas permaneço. Presa a esta condição para sempre. Minha intenção era ganhar a guerra a qualquer custo, eliminando quem preciso fosse, para me livrar desta condição. Mas com o que houve... tudo está perdido.

Olhou para os destroços gosmentos do Cálice, e complementou:

- Esse Graal era do tipo que não pode conceder bons desejos. Apenas os maus. A morte, por exemplo. Ele cumpriria o meu... Cumpriria o meu desejo!

- Estava disposta mesmo a sacrificar as almas de toda a cidade somente para deixar de existir? – inquiriu Daniela, voz severa.

- Esta cidade é o legado de minha família. Foi fundada somente para o ritual. Eu apenas estaria encerrando a linhagem Percival e levando junto o que eles criaram. Seria merecido. Por terem... – soluçou. – Por terem feito isto comigo!

Curvou-se para frente, começando de novo a chorar.

Foi a vez de Ravena Piemonte dar um passo à frente.

- Eu posso fazer isso! – afirmou. – É tarefa da Igreja eliminar os hereges. E ela foi longe demais no que fez!

- Não! – Jorge replicou firme, talvez ainda inspirado por seu alter ego. – Ela não merece isso.

- Como assim não merece? – a monja agostiniana explodiu. – Não testemunhou o ritual que estava sendo feito aqui? O que ele colocou em jogo?

- Olhe para o passado dela, ela foi forçada a isso.

- Mas isso não muda o que ela tentou realizar aqui!

- Posso fazer isso também – interviu subitamente Petruglia.

- Não – Jorge reprovou de igual a sugestão. – Seria vingança. Queira ou não.

Um breve silêncio se impôs antes que o garoto completasse:

- Eu farei isso.

A consternação ficou aparente na face de todos.

- Tem certeza, garoto? – quis confirmar _Archer_.

Já Hipólita nada disse, mas encarou seu mestre por alguns instantes. Ela se mostrava preocupada, mas... ao mesmo tempo, demonstrou pelo brilho em suas pupilas profunda admiração pela coragem do rapaz. Aquilo tinha de ser feito. E, naquelas circunstâncias, ninguém melhor que ele.

Ravena caminhou até Jorge. Entregou-lhe, de modo solene, uma bonita adaga de lâmina prateada e cabo vermelho, pequenas cruzes nele entalhadas. Explicou:

- A lâmina é benzida. Faça rápido, para que ela não sinta muita dor.

Na verdade, dificilmente qualquer dor seria maior do que aquela que a jovem já sentia.

Munindo-se do punhal, o estudante voltou-se para Percival. Abaixou-se diante dela, fitando-a por um demorado momento em suas brilhantes pupilas roxas... distantes, como se ela não estivesse ali, nem sequer contemplando qualquer coisa daquele mundo. Já tinha, provavelmente, a mente focada no mundo além do nosso, para onde o destino apontava que iria, de uma maneira ou de outra. Talvez fosse possível ter dele um vislumbre pelo reflexo em seus olhos. Com um braço, Jorge envolveu-a. Ternamente. Sentiu as próprias lágrimas lhe escorrerem rosto abaixo e irem se misturar às da garota. Tremia, assim como ela. Porém logo aquele tormento teria seu final.

- Faça... – ouviu-a cochichar junto ao seu ouvido, tom suplicante. – Por favor, faça.

E ele fez, cravando a adaga no peito da freira.

Isabel estremeceu, emitindo um espasmo, um último soluço... e um novo líquido quente veio se unir às lagrimas, banhando tanto a si quanto a Jorge. Mesmo tingido pelo sangue da garota, o rapaz não se afastou, permanecendo abraçado a ela até que o último impulso de vida partisse de seu corpo, até que este de vez desfalecesse. E, finalmente separando-se dela, deitando-a com cuidado sobre o chão... descobriu que o derradeiro ímpeto da determinada Isabel Percival fora sorrir. Partir desta existência com grande alívio, visto que sua estendida jornada de sofrimento chegara ao término.

Uma última gota pingou do queixo de Jorge, precipitando-se sobre uma das bochechas sardentas da maga. Repousaria, agora.

O desejo fora realizado.

O calouro fechou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel por um momento antes de se levantar. Não terminara. Ainda havia despedidas por vir. Despedidas que ele sinceramente gostaria de não ter de viver...

- O último vínculo do Graal com este mundo, a última reserva de _prana_ aos seus milagres, foi rompido – anunciou Giovanna, já novamente com sua aparência anterior, em tom sombrio.

Isso significava que os servos sumiriam. Robin Hood... e Hipólita.

Jorge não se conteve. Correu até ela e abraçou-a como se assim não pudesse perdê-la, mantendo-a para sempre naquele plano. Suas mãos lhe tatearam o corpo para guardar eternamente a lembrança daquela textura, aquela pele calejada e sofrida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce e perfumada. Procurou sentir ao máximo o calor que a guerreira emanava, a maciez de seus cabelos... Tudo prestes a ser perdido. Amava-a. Agora tinha certeza. Amava-a. Porém não poderiam ficar juntos. Uma situação ingrata, atroz. Dois amantes separados pelas barreiras do tempo e espírito. Não haveria alguma maneira de contrariá-las? Contornar as imposições da natureza, subjugar as leis da magia?

Hipólita afastou-o com as mãos, à distância de apenas poder fitá-lo nos olhos. Ele viu que a Rainha das Amazonas também chorava. Porém, numa apaixonada contradição, também sorria. E, docilmente, a jovem apanhou a tira de couro de sua correntinha, segurando-a pela ponta dos dedos durante alguns instantes enquanto falava:

- Guarde isto. Sempre. É a chave para que um dia possamos nos ver novamente. Ainda que seja daqui a décadas, e eu não mais me lembre... No mais íntimo de mim, estarei aguardando, Jorge. No Trono dos Heróis... estarei aguardando, para vê-lo novamente. E que você consiga me conquistar de novo. Vencer o coração bravio desta guerreira tão truculenta...

- Eu esperarei – ele replicou, soluçando. – Quanto tempo for preciso. Mesmo que me encontre velho, Hipólita... Eu esperarei. E a conquistarei de novo. Quantas vezes for preciso. Que sejam mil guerras, para que eu possa fazer o desejo de me tornar imortal e vê-la de novo a cada invocação, tendo que conquistá-la sempre... Eu esperarei!

- Você me salvou – agora foi ela quem o abraçou, carinhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, como só ela sabia ser. – Não só do Cálice... Mostrou-me a verdade que eu não mais conseguia ver. Possibilitou que eu confiasse num homem novamente. Entregasse-me a um. Obrigada Jorge. Obrigada por me livrar de meu fardo. Revelar que ainda existe esperança. Para todos nós.

Trocaram um longo beijo, as bocas se unindo cheias de desejo e as línguas se despedindo intensas, embora quisessem permanecer entrelaçadas para sempre. Quando _Berserker_ recuou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, já desvanecia – assim como _Archer_, a alguns metros de distância. Trêmulo dos cabelos aos pés, Jorge se afastou... Hipólita dando um último e lindo sorriso, acenando, enquanto desaparecia junto com Robin... Os dois se convertendo em pequenas esferas brilhantes. Elas subiram ao ar, elevando-se pela noite... O mestre mantendo a cabeça erguida ainda durante algum tempo enquanto as via desaparecer.

Seguiram-se minutos de silêncio e imobilidade, até que Petruglia se manifestou, aproximando-se em sua cadeira. Tentou, com uma mão, ocultar as lágrimas que também lhe vertiam pelo rosto.

- Vou chamar uma ambulância para tratar das pessoas em coma. Agora acredito que a cidade volte ao normal... por enquanto. O selo não foi lacrado. Daqui a cinquenta anos, mais magos virão a Franca disputar o Cálice Sagrado, desconhecendo sua real essência.

- Tenho certeza que seu legado será prevenir que o que aconteceu aqui esta noite se repita, Daniela – afirmou Ravena. – A Igreja também zelará pela ordem. É nossa função há muitos séculos.

- Então acabou? – inquiriu Giovanna, olhando em volta.

- Na verdade não – respondeu Petruglia, e em seguida se virou para Jorge. – Recebi um telefonema mais cedo esta noite. Há um lugar para onde você precisa ir. Alguém... o aguarda lá.

* * *

A escuridão azulada da madrugada cedia aos poucos lugar para a luz do amanhecer. As nuvens da noite se afastavam para oeste, com o firmamento pouco a pouco assumindo um laranja tímido, porém marcante. As luzes do shopping center haviam permanecido acesas a noite toda, os anúncios externos das lojas e o estandarte do McDonald's compondo um contraponto capitalista à escuridão. Em frente a uma das entradas do lugar, junto a uma rua que conduzia à rodovia próxima – com pouco movimento àquela hora – Jorge, após ter tomado um bom banho para se livrar do sangue seco e do excremento de pombo, além de ter trocado suas roupas, aguardava andando para lá e para cá com as mãos nos bolsos – demonstrando claramente sua impaciência. Depois que Petruglia lhe revelara _quem_ enviara o chamado para que o encontrasse ali, não havia como conter a ansiedade. Existiam perguntas demais a serem feitas. Precisaria, igualmente, se conter caso as respostas não fossem de imediato satisfatórias. A curiosidade, naquele momento, constituía sentimento a conviver com a raiva.

Não precisou aguardar muito, felizmente: o primeiro veículo a surgir pela rua, um carro preto de vidro fumê e motor silencioso, encostou junto à calçada e uma das portas traseiras se abriu para que entrasse. Nunca vira tal automóvel antes, o que fez se questionar onde a pessoa que o dirigia o arranjara. Na verdade, questionamentos demais pipocavam em sua cabeça a cada segundo.

Venceu seus demônios internos e entrou, acomodando-se no banco traseiro.

Pelo retrovisor à sua frente, teve um relance do rosto sisudo e de cabelo alinhado do pai, Adalberto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acelerava com o carro.

- É bom vê-lo inteiro – alegou, embora não demonstrasse qualquer tipo de sentimento em sua voz.

- Passei em seu "teste", então? – retrucou o filho, irritado. – Minha vinda a Franca, no fundo, teve apenas esse objetivo, não? Competir pelo Graal!

- Um projeto antigo da família... – murmurou enquanto efetuava uma curva, rumo à estrada. – A magia entre os Santos é recente. Coisa de duas ou três gerações passadas. E a mantemos em segredo maior que as próprias famílias tradicionais. Nem mesmo nossas esposas sabem. O segredo é revelado apenas pelo pai ao filho, ou filha, destinado a dar continuidade à linhagem. Seu avô me escolheu. E agora estou passando adiante o bastão. Ou melhor, o cajado.

- Sabia do perigo que esse Cálice Sagrado representa?

- Confesso que não. Todos nós caímos no ardil da família Percival. Mas, embora não fosse o esperado, você de certa forma conquistou-o, filho, destruindo-o. Cumpriu seu papel. Está mais que apto ao treinamento. E parece ter se dado bem com sua serva, igualmente. Seu avô trouxe essa relíquia que usa em seu pescoço quando viajou para a Grécia muitos anos atrás. Eu acompanhei-o, ainda criança. Tenho saudades de Santorini. Enfim, esse fragmento do cinturão de Hipólita tornou-se principal investimento de nossa família. Gastamos alguns milhões para comprá-lo de um velho padre ortodoxo. Antes possuíamos imóveis em São Paulo e Belo Horizonte, sabia? Seu avô abriu mão de tudo para dar continuidade ao sonho da supremacia mágica. Não conseguimos o Graal... mas conseguimos você.

Jorge sentiu um aperto em seu íntimo pelo pensamento que lhe veio à mente, e acabou expressando-o em voz alta, num timbre amargurado:

- Conseguiram a mim, ou à "entidade" dentro de mim?

- Com certeza notou. Quer que eu lhe explique, certo?

O silêncio do filho demonstrou pleno consentimento. Adalberto pôs-se, assim, a explanar:

- A maioria dos heróis da História fez um pacto com o mundo, em vida. Visavam obter algo como uma conquista, um artefato, um feito ou coisa similar. Em troca, submetiam-se a fazer parte do chamado "Trono dos Heróis" depois de morrerem, um plano do qual poderiam ser invocados quando a humanidade precisasse, e também nas guerras pelo Cálice Sagrado. Dessa forma, espíritos heroicos que fizeram seu pacto tendem a permanecer para sempre no Trono dos Heróis, excluídos do círculo de reencarnações que rege as almas e dessa maneira impossibilitados de tentarem viver outras existências... Mas, de séculos em séculos, alguns espíritos heroicos, insatisfeitos com sua condição de servos da vontade humana, tentam deixar o Trono dos Heróis e voltar ao círculo de reencarnações, renascendo como humanos. Nesses casos, costuma haver um conflito entre a personalidade humana do indivíduo e o herói tentando tomar o controle, inclusive com manifestação dos poderes e habilidades que teve em vida. É o que nós magos chamamos de "Avatares", humanos que carregam em si a essência de um espírito heroico. Muitos jamais conseguem conciliá-la, enlouquecendo ou destruindo a si mesmos. Mas não será seu caso, filho. Nossa família foi abençoada com um Avatar de São Jorge, o grande guerreiro da fé e vencedor do temível dragão. É ele quem reside dentro de você, e foi graças a ele que destruiu o Graal, com sua espada Ascalão. Se dominar essa essência, poderá obter incrível poder. O sonho de seu avô se concretizará em você.

Já estavam na rodovia, a caminho de casa. Lá fora, o sol subia atrás das montanhas, lançando seus raios dourados pelas nuvens escuras já quase totalmente dispersas. Naquele momento, Jorge conseguia pensar somente em Hipólita. Agarrou a correntinha com a fita de couro e, fechando os olhos, vislumbrou mais uma vez em suas lembranças o sorriso que ela abrira ao se despedir. A esperança de vê-la novamente algum dia... Sabia que a escolha que tomaria ali definiria isso.

- E então, filho? – o pai indagou, encarando-o pelo retrovisor. – Está pronto para se tornar um mago de verdade?

**FIM**

_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._


End file.
